Taboo Fantasies Abound!
by The Bloody Seje
Summary: They say a road to a goal is straight...But why not without its curves...The roads to your future dream careers in the Pokemon world won't come to be without its..."curves"... I've done an array of pairing types, so gender doesn't matter. [Average Word Count per Chapter: 3,250-5,000 words] Requests Closed.
1. M Human(Adam) X M Arcanine

**(If anyone has any "squeamish problems with gay M/M action, please kindly skip on to the chapters you want to see. I'm not angry, just wondrous as to how you'd react seeing that the first one is M/M.)**

* * *

 **This is the beginning of a long series!...**

 **I hope...**

 **So, I had an epiphany this morning:**

 **The under-minded, ignored yaoi Pokephilia on FF. net is not appreciated enough.**

 **So I decided to implement my lemons skills from AFR and make a one-shot series!**

 **And to those that read this, some of the one-shots I make may be continued. :)**

 **So, I have at least three of these planned already:**

 **M Human X M Arcanine**

 **M Human X M Ursaring**

 **And a third one with an unknown Pokemon!**

 **These were taken into consideration based on Solopuppy and Ursaring lover, Braindead123!**

 **The unknown third was for ANewImagineNation; he just hasn't told me what he would prefer...**

 **Why does it seem like I only do yaoi? Because these ideas came first. I'm pretty sure I can take requests for this...**

 **I dunno; send me one and I'll see what I can do. I do yaoi best, yuri is a so-so for me and straight love is easy these days apparently. :/**

 **Also, the AFR poll I posted a while back stand at these results-**

* * *

 **1\. Sajuan(Me)-4 votes**

 **2\. Hazel Collins-3 votes**

 **3\. Adam Ramzi-2 votes.**

* * *

 **But-**

 **TT: Hey! You know you're forgetting someone right!?**

 **Me: Oh right! Introducing...Cobe, the B'D'SM-loving Cobalion!**

 **[A Cobalion walked in, for once not flanked by the rest of my harem of guys.]**

 **Cobe: Hello all and I hope this is a good one to those out there who enjoy it.**

 **Me: I do too. This was a brain stormed idea and I really hope I don't get hounded by the you-know-whats for it...**

 **But they're gone I think so...**

 **It's all good! :D**

 **Cobe: That it is Master!**

 **Me: Oh God, don't call me that! Not in front of the peeps!**

 **Cobe: Oh fine...**

 **Me: Anyway...I shall kick off the first one-shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Roll The Film!**

* * *

 _M Human X M Arcanine- How 'Hot Dogs' Are Made!(Oral Sex Only)_

"Well that was fun, right Danny?" Two boys were coming outta the Big Stadium in Nimbasa City, having just watched a big game between the Icirrus Ice Breakers and the Castelia Underdogs. It was a close game until the CU came back in the bottom of the 7th inning, helping them catch up from their 17-11 losing match to 17-21. The game was aa good one, especially since the Underdogs were loved by everyone in Nimbasa.

"Sure was Adam." The two boys here were Adam and Danny, best friends.

Adam, the shy, know-it-all, smart guy that loved to be the spectator. He wore a white button-down with tan pants and secure, green running shoes. His face was slightly pale from lack of sunlight to his face and he wore glasses, which often got tangled in his slightly unkempt black hair. His eyes matched his hair.

Danny, the lovable, bouncy, yet a little dense guy that loved to be around others. He wore the brightest yellow T-Shirt in Pokemon history. His forest-green pants and black running shoes helped him around a few places. Tanned skin, blonde hair and green eyes make him a looker.

Both of them were travelers; they didn't quite make it big in training. Their 4th Gym Badge was their last badge before they quit training altogether. Now, they both have 4 Pokemon each.

Adam with a Dewott, Watchog, Riolu, and a Growlithe.

Danny with a Pignite, Tranquil, Purrloin, and a Timburr.

How all of them met is another story for another time, but for now...

"How many hot dogs are you gonna eat Adam?", Danny asked, looking at his bespectacled friend.

"Shut up; you dragged me outta bed before I could eat a proper breakfast." Adam resumed eating his hot dogs, occasionally giving one to his Growlithe, who walked with them. The Fire Pup Pokemon was loving the attention, having been ignored for a while. The trio walked through the big and exuberant city, taking in the sites before looking down an alleyway.

In said alleyway, there was the Professor...About to get raped.

"P-please...let me go..." She had torn clothes on while the guy standing over her was wearing all-black everything. Boots, pants, trench coat, and hat.

"No...You're gonna come here...and like my lollipop like a good little slut~..." Our boys were frozen to the spot; this was their first-ever experience with the bad of the Pokemon world. But a certain pup was not gonna let this slide...

Growlithe growled at his trainer to do something, but Adam was rooted to the spot. He just snarled in irritation and pounced at the man. His canines clamped down on the man's leg, making him cringe a little and look down on the biting pup.

"You little bastard..." The man kicked Growlithe off his leg, sending him to the wall by the dumpster. The crack that sounded made the boys and Juniper cringe in empathy. The Fire Pup whined in pain as he stood up from the ground, having hurt his leg against the wall when he collided with it. He glared at the man in front of him, cursing him with his eyes.

The man only smirked and ignored Growlithe, going back to Juniper. Now even more spurred from being ignored, Growlithe sat on his haunches, ready to pounce again when he saw it...

The game changer...

The treasured gem...

The ever-coveted...

Fire Stone...

Growlithe made sure to be silent as the stone was located near Juniper's tattered clothes. Being next to her and man was not an ideal setting, but he was able to try, albeit in pain. He limped to the stone, the mere sight being his drive to keep going. Juniper saw him coming, but she was smacked back into attention to the man as he finally decided it was time to give her her 'candy'. As he hooked his fingers past the waistband, Growlithe was nearly there, trying to limp faster to the evolution stone so he could save the day. The man had his pants down, member ready to be forced into Juniper's mouth before there was a flash of light.

"What the hell!?" That was the question on everybody's mind as the flash grew brighter. The reason why grew bigger, taller by a few feet and wider. A mane billowed behind the figure until the light dissipated. And standing there with a snarl on his face was a powerful Arcanine.

His features showed how much of an Arcanine he really was; his orange pelt with jagged black lines, beige fur below his knees and covering his chest, head and most of his face. The bent tail in the back twitched according to his mood, and his black underbelly looked pitch as it went up and down in a near-hypnotic motion.

"Mutt or not, you're going down!" The man was not down as he pulled out a switch blade, furthering everyone else's fear. But Arcanine wasn't a little puppy anymore.

He spread his stance out, growling the whole while. The man grew amused at this.

"What? Is the wittle puppy scared of the big. bad knife~? Hahahahaha!" The man decided to see what Arcanine could do...

And what he could do should not be taken lightly.

His muzzle, which had been all about baring teeth at the man, snapped open as he Roar'd, using Intimidate along with it to make the man go away. Instead, he was blown for not expecting it and for the lack of ground he had. He flew backwards, shooting past Adam and Danny and going across the street, crashing into a nearby building. When his muzzle shot back closed, he was still glaring in the direction the man went, breathing heavily from all the effort he put into it. Adam, since it was his Pokemon after all, came outta his stupor first and went to congratulate him.

"Way to go Arcanine!" Adam hugged the "Legendary" Pokemon, wrapping around one foreleg as he was BIGGER than Adam. Said Pokemon looked down on Adam before huffing and shrugging him off his leg. Adam was confused to no end, even more-so as Arcanine just walked ahead without looking back. What happened to that lovable puppy that always loved his hugs, despite the fact he rarely gave them out? He just counted it as post-evolutionary behavior; it'll wear off...

He hoped...

 _Later..._

"Thanks to you boys and your Arcanine, the Professor is safe and the Nimbasa Ghost is finally behind bars." Officer Jenny was called by the girls of the building the 'Nimbasa Ghost' crashed into. As soon as she heard who it was, she rushed to the scene before he could escape like the other times. Now, the serial rapist of woman and sometimes Pokemon was in police custody.

"No problem Officer Jenny!" Danny said, happy once the situation calmed down once more.

"Yeah...Is the Professor gonna be okay?" Adam wasn't as enthusiastic as he had been worried about Arcanine and Juniper.

"Well...She's...still in shock...so..." Officer Jenny wasn't fully cleared to give info on Juniper's condition yet, but she felt like her saviors deserved to know about the current conflict.

"Oh...Can we see here?" Danny asked. Officer Jenny shook her head.

"No. She's still absorbing the fact that she was almost raped. I don't think-."

"It's fine Jenny..." There, in some new clothes since her old ones were nothing but tattered pieces of cloth, was Professor Juniper.

"Juni, you're not supposed to be out the Witness Room! You should be resting!"

"I'm fine Jenny!...Just...I want to go home..." Officer Jenny was going to argue how much that may be a bad idea, but the look on the Professor's face made her give in.

"Okay Juni...But they have to take you for safety!" She pointed at Adam and Danny sternly, both looking appalled, Danny more-so.

"But we were gonna go back to the Battle Subway~!" He griped, looking like a kid about to throw a tantrum.

"Too bad! You're taking Juni home and that's final!" Officer Jenny wasn't gonna let her friend get hurt or worse again. She was adamant in her plea. The boys sighed in resignation.

"Fine..." They both said, making Officer Jenny smile.

"Good! Go on! Take Juni home!" She ushered the three of them outta the police station, shutting the door behind them. Al of today's events led to the sun's fatigue as it was just barely sunset.

"Alright. Let's go Professor." Danny called out his trusty Tranquil, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon letting out a squawk of relief as he was released from his Pokeball for once.

"Alright Tranquil! Let's get back to Nuvema Town!" Danny called, making Tranquil squawk the affirmative; hey, he loved his Master's mom's cooking. He flew down and let all of them onto his back before taking off again, the added weight feeling like nothing as he used Fly...

* * *

 _Nuvema Town..._

They landed at Adam's house, having been the first thing that popped up in Tranquil's memory. He was not recalled as usual so he could fly around some more.

"Okay Adam. I'll take the Professor home and talk to you later okay?" Danny told him, grabbing onto Juniper's arm.

"Sure..." Adam replied. He waved them goodbye as they walked back to the lab before stepping into his own house. With a key, he opened it, heading straight for the closet to put his traveling pack inside.

When he closed the door, he turned back around to take in his surroundings. The living room was to his right. The bland, white wallpaper looking dull and lifeless. There was only a couch and on armchair in there, all facing to the TV, which was switched off to conserve electricity. To his left, the dining room had the same wallpaper design, except instead of nothing else, there were extricate painting of what-nots on the walls. A long, wooden table took up most of the available space. With only four chairs and a ceiling fan, it's a marvel no one understands. Behind it all was the kitchen, which was a small one, but it did have some spaces for at least three people at once. Adam ignored all of this and went upstairs.

Up here, there were three bedrooms. The master bed-which was up the hall, his bedroom-to the right of his current position and the guest bedroom-to his immediate left. The guest used to be his little sister's room...But she didn't make it past 2-years of being born before she died from an unheard-of lung disease...He didn't like to dwell on it too much, so he just went to his own room.

There was at least a little more vivid than the rest of the house. There were posters of famous Champions all over-and some of their Pokemon the walls. His wallpaper was an ocean blue with white stripes. The floor was carpeted tan.

The phone in his jacket pocket began to ring, making him drop what he was about to do and pick it up, seeing as it was Danny.

 _'Hey Danny.'_

 _'Hey Adam! I'm back home and the Professor is safe!'_

 _'Well that's good. I'm just gonna go to sleep. Today was too stressful.'_

 _'I hear ya. Bu- Oh, I'll have to call you back; my sister's Typhlosion came in. Bye~!'_

 _'Bye Danny...'_

Adam hung up the phone and laid his laptop onto the desktop before releasing his Pokemon. Dewott and Watchog jumped around in happiness from finally coming out for a stretch. Riolu just stood away from the others, especially Arcanine as he laid down, not even paying attention to Adam.

"Okay guys...Growlithe evolved and Juniper was saved from being raped by a man so...give him some applause, I guess..." The others patted Arcanine on the back, making him smirk in pride.

"We can just relax now; we're back at home." They all-except Arcanine-took advantage of this and ran downstairs, tripping over each other so they could get the remote first. Adam went to take off his clothes, but Arcanine was still in the room.

"Uh Arcanine?...Could you please...get out?...I have to undress..." Arcanine wasn't moving. He groaned in exasperation and went up to the "Legendary".

"Come on Arcanine...Let me get in something to sleep in..." He pushed on him and plead for his departure, hoping he would at least relent to give him some privacy. What he did receive was a growl of irritation, making him stop pushing. When he backed away a few feet, Arcanine suddenly went to sleep, snoring even to say 'I'm asleep right now'. Adam gave up and just took off his clothes, making sure to look back at Arcanine to see if he was still asleep. He bent down to take his pants off, presenting himself to anyone watching...He hurriedly stood up, having had the prickly feeling of being watched. He climbed into bed, tired form the day's events anyway and went to sleep...

* * *

 _Later That Night...LEMON TIME!..._

As the house was quiet in every room, we go past the living room, where the TV was still on, playing a movie while the occupants inside were deep asleep. Going upstairs, we head into Adam's room, where the owner of the room was asleep, snoring lightly. All the while a certain someone watched.

Arcanine had been feigning slumber when Adam was trying to kick him out. Why? He was a strong Arcanine now; he had no need to listen to his Master anymore...

But the sight he was given when his Master stripped to put on more clothes for slumbering had made his slumber naughty and hot. So, he woke up and hope his 'soldier' would go back to sleep. But it didn't work; it only got harder the longer he was awake as he was sleeping by Adam's bed, which had his scent all over it...

But it was soon about to have a new one...

Arcanine grew impatient of what he planned to do to get rid of his erection and nudged Adam to wake up. Since the boy was a light sleeper, it didn't take much effort.

"Huh?...Arcanine? What is it?..." Still groggy and slightly blind without his glasses, Adam squinted to see the big dog by his bedside.

"Arc."(Get up.) The "Legendary" Pokemon replied, nudging him with his nose.

"Well, what? You have my attention." Arcanine huffed and climbed onto the bed, standing over Adam's body easily. His lower half was in front of the human boy. But he couldn't see what he was supposed to be looking at.

"Arc...Canine..."(Adam...Do it...) He shook the whole bed along with his lower half so Adam could pay attention there, but he was still confused.

"Okay...You obviously want something..." Arcanine growled in frustration and shoved his hips to Adam's face, the unmistakable outline of the partially-sheathed member present to Adam's limited POV.

"What the...What're you trying to say Arcanine?..." Arcanine was about five seconds from MAKING him do it, but he held strong.

"Arc."(Come on.) He shook his hips, making his member bounce and harden some more.

"Well what is it!?" Now Adam chose to be irritated, but he wasn't the only one.

"ArcaNINE!"(DON'T BE STUPID!) He shoved his doggy cock into Adam's face, making his musk unavoidable. The smell was sweaty, like he had run a mile in hot weather and didn't bother to wash up after, along with other things. It was getting to Adam as he sniffed it, but he shook his head each time he zoned out and said,

"No Arcanine. Whatever it is. Just..no. I'm too tired for it anyway." Adam laid back down, intent on going to sleep...

He wasn't gonna go to sleep tonight.

Arcanine had become fed up with his denseness and his rejection, so he just...took control of his natural instincts. He hopped back, stepping on Adam's stomach and making him shoot up...

Right into his crotch.

The smell was everywhere here; there was no way for fresh air to escape or enter. Adam couldn't hold his breath in for long, not even when Arcanine used his temporary position change to rub his crotch further onto his face, so he finally inhaled through his nose. The musk immediately invaded his olfactory senses and made him light-headed. Arcanine smirked when he felt no more resistance from him.

"Arc~...Arcanine~?..."(Well~...Aren't you gonna start~?...) Arcanine had been waiting all day; and that moment when Adam presented himself to Arcanine was the last straw. He wanted his ass and he wanted it NOW! But he would have to wait as fucking him dry now would tear him apart, especially with a 7 1/2 member.

Adam finally opened his mouth once he inhaled more of Arcanine's musk, moving back a little so he could take the tip in. His mouth opened and then it closed on the meatus, sitting there looking lost as what to do next. Arcanine on the other hand was groaning; being a virgin does that to you. He moved his hips around impatiently for Adam to keep going, but the boy held still.

"Arca~...Arcanine~..."(Come on~...Just start already~...) Adam was still clueless, but he actually went lower, making Arcanine gasp and shake some more in pleasure. Pre-cum began to dribble out the slit on the tip, getting caught by Adam's idle tongue. When he tasted it, he found it was spicy and salty at the same time-not too much of either, just enough on both parts. He concluded it not bad and decided he wanted more to come out. He tried going lower on the big and meaty rod, getting his lips distended as he was spread by the girth of it. Being 2 1/4" thick was no joke.

Arcanine, meanwhile, was enjoying this. Here, his Master-no...his bitch- was sucking him off without hesitation. It was a feeling to behold as that virgin mouth went to work on his new big rod. He couldn't wait to tell the others about this.

Adam was at his limit, being 3/4 of the way there on his first try. He decided that'd be his limit and began to bob his head up and down slowly, trying to start a pace. His saliva was slathered all over Arcanine's cock, having been licked, slobbered, and gagged on a lot while he was starting. The "Legendary" Pokemon was about to go wild on him-this was becoming too much for a virgin like him. He just needed one last push to get sent over the edge...

He got it. Adam had just defied all virgin logic and went all the way to the base.

Arcanine growled salaciously and began to hump, thrusting his cock in and out of Adam's mouth while holding his shoulders in place. Adam couldn't move from the weight, so all he could do was sit there and use his tongue as his mouth was abused like a children's toy.

"Arca~...Arca...nine~..."(That's it~...Take it...Take it like a slut~...) His words fell on deaf ears as Adam was buried under his fur, still being face-fucked while Arcanine's knot began to engorge with blood. Its presence made him go faster, trying to experience cumming for the first time.

"Arc~...Arca~..."(Close~...So close~...)It was true; his knot was trying its hardest to escape its freedom and find refuge in a new prison-namely Adam's mouth. It pounded his lips with each erratic thrust that sent him to the hilt and back to the tip in seconds. Adam was feeling his face go numb as it was getting very hot under there. Arcanine slowed down for some reason unknown to Adam just yet. He raised an eyebrow as to why Arcanine stopped...Until his knot suddenly shoved past his teeth.

Once it was in, Arcanine howled out his climax, sending his watery, ropey seed into Adam's stomach. It came out quickly and fluidly, no drops being missed as he grunted. After a few moments, he came down from his high and panted tiredly. Adam was stuck with his mouth in a wide "O", Arcanine's knot having not deflated yet. Once it did, it shot a surprise spurt onto Adam's face, making him close his eyes to avoid getting some in them.

"Arc...Arc..."(So...Good...) When he saw Adam's face, he smiled. The marking of your bitch involved getting cum on them, so that's basically marking your scent. Arcanine's exhaustion caught up with him though and he promptly fell asleep on top of Adam. The boy was stuck under the big fire dog, tail hole exuding more musk for him to smell. But he didn't go that far as to stare at it as being used like a toy caught up with him and he fell asleep...

* * *

 _Lemon Over! The Next Day..._

Adam woke up, yawning before he caught the scent.

Arcanine's scent.

He looked to see that the place where it originated was in fact his asshole. Adam, for once since, blushed from the position he was in.

'What the?...Why am I blushing?...Do I like this?...' He was still confused, but luckily he didn't need to be there any longer as Arcanine finally rolled over onto his back, freeing Adam's body while his member was already back in its sheath. For some reason, Adam thought it would still be out in the open, but the same thought went away as he shook his head. He took notice of his apparel.

The fact that they were torn and burned.

And once he saw they were burned, he felt the blisters of being near such a hot object come into play, making his face, lips and torso throb in burning split-pains. He went to the bathroom down the hall and grabbed some Burn Relief Cream-the human version of a Rawst Berry. After applying the cream, his mind jumped to last night, which shoulda been all a blur. But he was seeing every last detail...

The cock he took in his mouth...

The pure domination...

And the smell...

Just the thought of smelling Arcanine's musk made him shudder in new-found lust. Adam looked himself in the mirror, not seeing a pale boy, but one with a slight tan. He didn't believe it and left the bathroom, going downstairs to see if anyone else was awake.

The little ones were still asleep, so he was safe from the thought of them hearing. Just as he was about to make him and everyone else some breakfast, the house phone rang. Adam, not used to a phone that didn't go with you everywhere, went to pick it up without checking the Caller ID.

 _'Hello?'_

 _'Oh Adam! Good to hear from you!'_

 _'Oh uh Danny...Why'd you call?'_

 _'I just wanted to see if my best friend was having a good morning. Is that a crime?' The tone of his voice was betraying his true emotions but Adam didn't point them out._

 _'Okay...What do you want though?'_

 _'Can we just talk please?'_

 _'Are you sure?...This might be a bad time...'_

 _'NO please!...Just...I need to talk to someone...Someone I trust...'_ Adam wasn't expecting Danny to suddenly get so deep, so he was at attention.

 _'Danny? What's wrong?'_ At first, he didn't get an immediate response as always; the sounds of breathing evident on the line. Then Danny spoke.

 _'...Remember when I said...that my sister's Typhlosion was coming in and I had to hang up to see what he wanted?...'_ Adam didn't know where this was going so, he had to.

 _'Yeah...so?...'_

 _'He came in and we...had...sex...'_

* * *

 **Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

 **This has been Seje For Days.**

 **That's the first of, hopefully, many one-shots outta me!**

 **I'm tired; been up til 4 making this.**

 **Nothing much to say other than this one was made for Solopuppy, my grammar teacher and my assistant beta-reader. We can help you guys out; just PM either one of us.**

 **Make sure to look at my profile to see if your own one-shot idea could be included.**

 **Fuck it; if you wanna review a damn one-shot, go ahead.**

 **Stalk this, LOVE it, and Critique your asses off!**

 **I'm going to sleep; so I hope to see some feedback from some knowledgeable peeps when I wake up...**

 **Probably at like 11 or 12 something so...**

 **Eh...**

 **What'll happen next time!? That's for the reader to decided for once! ;)**

 **Special thanks for Solopuppy to letting me write this and help me structure it, music in my ears right now, and sinfulnature1123 for the inspiration with our game of Buko(male Pokegirls. Nuff said. Wanna play? Tell him I sent ya and get one going! He's looking for female players!)**

 **\- Go on for straight one-shot! - GO! -**

 **Moncheli!**


	2. M Riolu-Lucario X F Human(Athena)

**MO' MONEY, MO' PROBLEMS!...**

 **Nah, I'm just kidding.**

 **So yeah, I got A LOT of views when this came out with the last one-shot! 800+!**

 **Either the prospect was nice to others, or people liked the one-shot as a whole. ;D**

 **And I deduced the perfect times for me to make one of these; every Saturday!**

 **Anyhow, I bringeth you more one-shots! I have SIX requests on stand-by! This is the easiest one I can do right now so...**

 **A princess and her knight!**

 **And-**

 **?: Seje! Where's Adam!? I can't find him!**

 **Me: Oh yeah. This is Garrett the Groudon. He's in a relationship with my friend Adam. Yeah, stuff happens.**

 **Garrett: Come on Seje!**

 **ME: Oh fine! Let me at least get them outta here!**

 **Garrett: Hurry up then! [He left out.]**

 **Me: Okay then... TT, take over! I'm going out! And DON'T put anymore open Medinas in my room please!**

 **TT: Oh fine~! [I left, leaving her to sit in my chair.] Time to bust out the tunes, the porn, and some dog food shopping...Hey puppy, got his credit card?**

 **[A Houndoom rose to her lap, a credit card-MY CREDIT CARD- in his muzzle.]**

 **Houndoom: Houn!**

 **TT: Awesome~! Now, let us buy the most expensive butt-plugs for Garrett! He'll love those for-[She looked at you.] Oh...Whoops...GET OUT, YOU PERVS!**

 **[She slammed the door on you. A piece of paper floated around saying...]**

 **Enjoy!...**

 **Roll The Film!...**

* * *

 _Request By Wildlian-M Riolu X F Human-"A Knight's Tale"(Oral, Vaginal sex involved!)_

"Hey Athena!" A 16-year-old girl was running outta the main school door in Striaton City, her intended target, another girl her age and height of.

"Oh!...Hey Ashelie!" Athena waved back, turning around and catching her Riolu before he fell on his face. Athena was your average girl; liked to go out and have fun with her friends, shopping, talking about boys, shopping, making a name for herself in school, shopping...Did I mention shopping? With said shopping she does, she wear the latest fashion. Her apparel of ruby red heels, black leggings, a baby-blue dress and friendship necklace with jewel encrestments made her stand out well in a crowd. The two girls began to chat.

"So, what're you doing after school Ash?"

"Nothing much. Probably might go watch some old classics with Riolu here." The Emanation Pokemon barked his acknowledgement, wagging his tail.

"Athena~! What is with you and those old renaissance shows? They're SO boring~!"

"Well, me and Rio like them. So yeah, nyah, nyah, nya-nyah, nyah!"

"You're so childish!" They play-wrestled while they walked, showing how much of true friends they are. Riolu watched intensively, making sure to see if they were playing around or being serious. It was there when-

"Hey babe~!" A teenage guy of 19 ran up to Ashelie, sweeping her off her feet and stealing a kiss from her. Athena, once she saw who it was, groaned in irritation at them. She cared about Athena too much to tell her the truth about-

"So what brings you here Adrian?" Yeah, that's his name.

"Yeah, why are you here Adrian?" Athena questioned, hands on her hips to match her mood. Riolu was at a loss; he didn't know why his Master was exuding these emotions. So he stood there lost as they talked.

"Oh be quiet Athena. Just spending some time with my girlfriend."

"Oh? And how long before you try and dump her?" Ashelie's head snapped to Adrian.

"You're gonna dump me!? I thought I was doing everything right! The things we did!" Athena had to stop her there before she said something that would embarrass them all.

"Okay! Too much information! My poor ears!" Athena dramatically cupped her hands over her ears and began to make loud noises to not hear anymore. Riolu kept his ears open as the couple resumed talking.

"So Ashelie...Think we can head back to my place and...have a little fun~?" Adrian had snuck a hand under her waistband and snaked a few fingers near her mound. She squirmed playfully, all the while under the gaze of Riolu. "I'm pretty sure there's enough room at Athena's for it~...And you've been holding out on me~..." Ashelie's squirms were becoming grinds as his words were making her shiver in desire and anticipation.

"W-well...w-we could...go for a l-litt-tle while...I guESS!" Her answer had been hesitant at first, but she knew she wanted it when she felt Adrian dig into her twat and heard a wet schlick. "Okay, let's go."

Adrian, satisfied with her answer, held her close and walked her to his car, which was across the street. Riolu was wondering why it suddenly smelled like a female in heat when he saw that everyone was leaving. He snapped outta his slightly-induced daze and ran after them...

* * *

 _Athena's House..._

"Home sweet home in a nutshell..." Athena droned as they came inside her house, which was empty from the fact that her parents worked every second of everyday. The only way they can continue to support Athena is with credit cards and house payments via checking accounts. It was a little sad, not growing up with motherly or fatherly advice, but Athena can make due.

"Mmmm~..."

"Mmm-hmm~..." Athena almost gagged at them behind her as they kissed deeply, using tongue like they were gonna die. The slurping sounds the wet muscles made made Athena want to go to the bathroom and projectile-vomit in the toilet. Riolu looked at them in apt attention, not taking his eyes off of them as their lips stayed glued together. But, Athena was caring; she picked him up so he'd stop staring.

"Alright Riolu. Let's let them go have their fun while we..." She let the sentence go unfinished as Riolu caught on to what she was saying.

"Rio!?"(Can we!?) he asked hopefully.

"Of course we can kiddo...As soon as THEY GET A DAMN ROOM!" They had just tried to strip in front of her when she yelled. The couple just shrugged and picked their tops back up, going upstairs to the guest room. As soon as the door closed, Athena and Riolu locked eyes with each other before...They ran to the closet in the hallway. Inside, there was a princess dress that was a pinkish lavender with red frills on the hips and foot-ends. Near it was a small knight suit that greatly resembled that of Sir Aaron's in his time. But since she only looked at the picture, she didn't really care.

They both slipped into a separate room to put on their garments. Athena took off her current dress, leaving her in nothing but a sports bra and panties. While Riolu had just opened the suit so he could get in, he turned to see his Master's figure. Her perky B-cup breasts and firm ass had caught his attention. Having been with her for three years, he couldn't help but stare.

But his view of her was obscured by the princess outfit and he snapped back into reality. The little pool of drool that accumulated had almost made him slip. She noticed that Riolu was dressing too slow and came over to see what was going on, her heels clanking on the floor.

"Hey, what's the hold- AHH! Omph!" She had just stepped into the little pool and slipped, making her dress go up her legs. Riolu had ran to make sure she was okay, but as soon as her dress went up, he was staring at her lacy panties. She got up and looked at him, seeing that he was staring off into space and drooling again.

'Must be thinking about the show...'"Okay little guy, come on. It's almost time for the show." Athena said, shaking him out of his stupor. He shook his head as they left to the living room.

 _'I wonder...'_ Riolu's mind was beginning to go back and forth between the images he saw today and his Master...Princess... His innocent mind was being plagued with images of what Ashelie and Adrian were doing. But he was jolted back to reality when his favorite show 'The Vile Kingdom' started to play on the 42" flat-screen in Athena's living room.

The show was about a princess-a human- and her Gallade knight, battling the other kingdoms as they fall under siege each day, trying to keep their kingdom safe and peaceful from threats. The princess has a secret crush on her knight, but not only is he oblivious, but he's honor-bound by a code that wouldn't allow their love... But he still loves her. There has been at least 300 episodes so far and they were on #245-'The Dungeon's Woes'. In this one, the princess and her knight were to go investigate a rumor about a 'mine stalker' in the dungeons of the kingdom.

'My Knight...Are we getting closer?...'  The princess asked as they walked down a circular flight of stairs.

'No my Princess. We are still at a stalemate in distance. We'll have to keep heading Westbound.'

'Awww! But I must return to my throne or the Advisor will try and lie his way into it!'

Don't worry...We'll get back in time!' 

The acting was bad; it WAS an old show from the 1980's, but it makes up for dramatic tension. They trudged on, heading down towards a big set of doors.

'What's behind these doors Knight?' She asked in clearly feigned innocence and confusion.

'Maybe riches...Maybe danger...Or maybe...Our goal...' Athena booed at this, as she always did, but Riolu was listening with rapt attention, especially on the princess. Why? Her and Athena actually look alike. He was so absorbed into the show, especially as they opened the door to see that they were on a bridge.

Suddenly, a flash went off outside, followed by a BOOM noise, making them jump in their seats. After, the power went out, sending them into darkness. Riolu, not one to staying in the dark without Athena, immediately jumped to her, settling in her bosom. She didn't mind this, as he used to do it as he grew up from a little boy. Suddenly, another BOOM went off, but it was the back door that made the noise.

Standing there, wet and clearly not invited, was a Weavile. Its crown feathers were wet from the rain that had mysteriously started and its claws looked like they were a little too 'taken care of'... It began to growl at them and walked into the house, throwing the door behind itself as it went.

"Uh...Riolu...Help..." Against her way of life, Athena was actually scared of Dark-types, especially of the Sneasel-evolution line. Seeing one in person, especially the final form, made her blood run cold.

"R-rio?"(W-what?) Apparently, her Riolu shared the same fear. But they didn't have time to worry about themselves and others as the Weavile pounced at them, claws out to slash as they glowed an eerie purple. The 'princess' and her 'knight' were almost rooted to the spot as it came closer, but the sound of something breaking upstairs snapped them outta it and made them strafe out of the way. They landed onto the couch and the Weavile crashed into a nearby table, hurting itself further and making it angrier. It got up and growled at them again, claws clanking against each other before it spoke...

In a feminine tone.

"Weavile!"(Hold still!) When Riolu heard this, he looked at her in astonishment.

"Riolu Lu!? Rio rio rio!"(Are you crazy!? We're not trying to die!)

"Weav...Vile..."(I don't care...I'll still get you...) She charged at them again, claws trailing white this time. The duo moved out the way, but she followed them this time, making sure they couldn't escape her. With a swipe, she tore a majority of Athena's dress off and some skin with it. Athena gasped in pain, nearly dropping Riolu as she held her leg. Blood began to seep a little from the cut, making her a little woozy. Weavile smirked as she saw that the would inflicted broke enough skin for blood.

"Weav...Weavile we Weavile..."(Good...Bleed some more for me...) Her words had made Riolu snap, even more now that he knew his 'Princess' was injured. He got out of Athena's grasp and stood defiantly in the way.

"RIO!"(NO WAY!) The Sharp Claw Pokemon looked at him in slight surprise before shifting back in sadistic anger.

"Weavile Vile Weavile..."(You'll die too, you little wretch...) She dashed to them, making afterimages. Riolu tensed, ready to help Athena, before Weavile disappeared into thin air. They looked around confused; where did she go? But their answer came when Riolu began to get slashed and pushed into. His armor was thrown off, making him stumble here and there with bloody cuts forming with each trip. After w few moments, Weavile reappeared with blood on her used-to-be white claws, licking it all off as she stared at the still-standing Emanation Pokemon.

"Weav...Weavile Vile...Weavile Weavile..."(Wow...You're persistent...But let's see how far that'll get you...) She decided to end this with one of her recently-learned moves...

Guillotine...

Her claws grew long and turned blue, signifying that the move was used successfully. But now, it was time to pick a target...Weavile came at them, claws in an 'X' formation for a slice. Riolu got ready for a counter, palm ready for a strike. Weavile edged closer, claws nearing striking distance before...

Right as she was gonna slash out to hit Riolu in the neck, she froze mid-slash, electricity. She was confused rather than in pain.

"Weavile?..."(What the?...) Athena was confused too, but Riolu was smirking. Finally...

His Force Palm finally paralyzed a target.

"Rio~..."(Got you~...) He calmly walked up to her, making her snarl at him. But he wasn't fazed by it this time. Athena, however, was still confused.

"UH...How did you get her with your Force Palm Riolu?..." He looked at her like he had been waiting for a question.

"Riolu!"(I'll tell ya!) He was moving his arms back and forth in straight lines across his chest, charading the action of moving like a-

"Her Faint Attack?"

"RIO!"(Yes!) His palm glowed as if he was getting ready to use it, but he just waved it around so the light could trail...

"You...used it while...she was using her Faint Attack on you? But I would have saw!" Riolu chuckled before waving his paws around his torso. He turned to the Weavile."

"Rio...Riolu rio lu!"(So...Hope you're ready to get out!)

"Weav?"(What?) Before she could get more out-

"RI-O-LU!"(STAY AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS!) He had charged a Counter as well, letting him use all the damage he sustained back on Weavile twice as more powerful. The move made Riolu glow for a second before he punched Weavile at a certain angle...

Out the way she came.

Weavile landed harshly on her back, making her couch up blood. She got up off the ground, limping the whole while. Spitting towards the house, she stalked off, never to return. Inside, Riolu was celebrating his victory, jumping around merrily before realizing something...

His Princess was still hurt...

* * *

 _Later..._

"Thanks Riolu!" Athena was in her room, wrapping the last bandage around her leg, with Riolu as they tried to go to sleep.

"Riolu!"(You're welcome Princess!) Their attire was off, but Riolu was still insistent on something.

"[Yawn]...Well Rio, I guess it's time to hit the hay...Good-."

"RIO!"(WAIT!) Athena was surprised by his sudden outburst, more-so when he ran to the closet and brought out her dress. The rip in the back was still there.

"Uh Rio, I'm not sure that right now's the time to be Princess and the Knight."

"Rio Lu Lu!?"(Can we please Princess!?) He held the dress out to her, shaking it as well. Plus, he deployed the puppy eyes on her; she couldn't say no.

"[Sigh] Alright Riolu, I'll be your little Princess." She made Riolu very happy.

"RIO!"(YAY!) See? She sat up from her laying position and took the dress from Riolu's paws. As she put it back on, Riolu stared at her, admiring her figure. She had trouble putting the back straps on securely. Athena childishly struggled, before huffing her defeat.

"Riolu, could you help me?" He was more than eager enough to do it, even though it looked anatomically impossible with his paws. But he made due as he hopped onto the bed, reaching for the clamps. Securing them effortlessly, he lingered where he stood, staring at her body some more, before she grew worried and turned around.

"Rio, what's wrong?" He shook his head and ran off, going into the bathroom really quick. The action was weird to Athena, but she shrugged it off as boyish behavior...

* * *

 _Later That Night-LEMON TIME~!..._

The house was _partially_ quiet, mainly due to the fact that Ashelie and Adrian were still up in her room, watching what sounded like the end of a comedy movie. But they're not the center of attention. No, it was little Riolu; the little tyke had finally come out the restroom, ready for bed. He climbed up from the nearby nightstand and got under the covers.

What he wasn't expecting was to get smacked with the scent of a horny female.

The scent plagued his mind with all sorts of reactions, all rational thought beginning to recede. It was emanating from Athena...As she had her hand knuckle-deep inside her 'innocent' flower.

The only reason why she doesn't like Adrian was because he was friends with her ex-boyfriend, who had dumped her when she said no to sex with a collar. He had some fetishes that she just could not appease. But, it had left her feeling empty; he WAS above-average endowed. Nowadays, she was reduced to having her fingers in as a substitute; only once or twice using her toy in her closet in an old shoe-box she kept hidden from view.

As she pumped in and out of her snatch, her moans and the wet schlick noises she was making were doing a number on Riolu. Poor little fella couldn't even kept his eyes closed without having to snap them open from yet another moan. The smell of her arousal was starting o stir something in him; it poke out from his lower body like a prairie dog looking for some food. It snaked out, despite Riolu's silent, will-powered pleas for it to stay in. He loved his Princess, but he thought she'd be disgusted at the sight of him trying to 'relieve himself'. It was becoming harder not to drool as his 4 1/2" member fully erected itself from Riolu's sheath. Its red, throbbing flesh looked positively alluring to females his size and species, but he was no stud; just studly from his dad. The doggy cock leaked a little onto the bed, assisting in making his own scent drift into the room.

The musk of someone else caught Athena's noise, making her pump a little faster as she began to dream about someone taking her pussy like an animal.

"Mmmm~...Potter~..." Dreaming about him was just so good to her. As he went deep inside of her, he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"That's it Athena~...Moan...moan like the little bitch you are~..." His next thrust hit her in her 'you did so good' spot, making her wetter in here and in reality. Now, her scent had fully clouded Riolu's mind and made him sneak his nose to where her hips and fingers met. The sight of her hand digging in and out of her snatch made Riolu lick his lips like a predator. Now it was time for action.

He reached and wrenched her hand outta her pussy, making her whine in disappointment and confusion as her climax was getting closer prior.

"Huh?...Wha?..." She said tiredly, shaking her head to see why her pleasure was going down. She didn't wanna stop fingering herself that quickly. She was just getting star-!

"AHHH~!" Athena cried out, having just felt another spike of pleasure from seemingly nowhere. Her back arched towards the bed, shoving her snatch forward. The spike came again, but this time she felt that it came from her pussy. Athena struggled, but she was able to pull the covers up a hair and just saw a flash of blue before she threw her head back. Riolu was muzzle-deep inside of her twat, licking like her arousal was watering. He slurped up any liquids he could find, enjoying the taste of fresh Pecha Berries. His canine tongue lapped deep, going as far as his anatomy would allow before he settled halfway to her womb. Even though he was short, he made up for his tongue speed as he licked fervidly.

"Yes~...Yes~...Almost...there~!" Riolu worked faster, moving his paws up her body and resting them besides her inner thighs. She was squirming in delight, her legs kicking outwards.

Then this happened.

One of her kicks had nudged Riolu's right paw over, making it slide callously against her clit, making her see stars as she suddenly came hard on his tongue. Riolu could only sit there and slurp as her juices came out in a torrent. By the time she was done, Riolu's face was soaked but content. She panted for breath as her afterglow was paralyzing.

"Okay...That was...but who..." She couldn't speak right yet as she pulled the covers up once more to see-.

"Rio?..." The Emanation Pokemon looked back at her, face fur matted with her fem-cum. He barked his acknowledgement.

"What're you doing?...And what's that...smell?..." She would have questioned further, but Riolu's musk, combined with her pheromones-plus the fact that she was horny and could care less- made her just stare below his face, where his member throbbed almost painfully. It looked so...good...Her mind was pointing in one direct thought; get that in her pussy.

"Riolu...Can you come and...fuck your Princess please~?..." Her tone had went to sultry so she could grasp his attention-on both heads. Both heads nodded and Riolu was standing over her, cock positioned at her slit. Her legs encompassed Riolu so he wouldn't have any second thoughts about his Princess. Not that he cared; he was gonna fuck her.

"Go ahead Rio~...Put it in me~..." She was so alluring to him...Riolu was gonna sate his Princess...

Just like a loyal Knight...

He pushed in, getting the tip in easily from her past climax before going further. She moaned in appreciation as his doggy cock began its invasion, going far into her. But, it stopped. She looked down to see that their hips were already meeting together; he was to the hilt already. She squeezed so she could find out where and realized he was only about halfway in. She mentally griped at Riolu's length, but she still took it as she allowed him to move inside of her.

Riolu was feeling blissful and salacious; happy and lustful for being able to sate his Princess...But if only she would just say the words...

As he went into her pussy, she became disappointed with his pace. he may be little, but he could do better. He WAS a Fighting type.

"Come on Riolu~...Why won't you fuck me~?..." He had been waiting for that, as evident by his smirk when he suddenly pulled out and laid against her. He kept her stimulated by rubbing his paw gently around her clit instead of grazing it, effectively teasing her with a knowledge she never knew he had.

This is...She should really keep her 'movies' on mute.

"Come on~...Please?" He shook his head, even going as far as fake yawning.

"Rio~..."(This is boring~...) He was about to go to sleep on her, leaving her hanging to catch a few Z's. But she would have NONE of that.

"Riolu, if you don't get up and fuck your Princess, you'll never see your favorite show again...And I'll burn these costumes..." He was up in a flash.

"Rio!"(You wouldn't!) As if she understood that, Athena replied,

"Try me." Not one to say no to his Princess, he realigned his cock with her mound before going back in, hilting once more. Feeling full-or at least halfway- made her moan again. She bucked her hips against him, bumping into his slightly engorged knot. Feeling it made her want it...Crave it...

Desire it...

"That's it Rio~! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy and shove that knot in me~!" Words, words and more words that didn't matter to Riolu, but nevertheless, he got to work on her vagina, using the ends of her princess gown for leverage. This was even better as Athena was moaning louder.

* * *

"See~...Told her she could get together with Pokemon~..." Ashelie was still in her room, messing around with Adrian...

And his Machamp.

* * *

Meanwhile Riolu's virgin status was coming into effect as he neared his climax, going in tandem with hers as she was starting to clench up. Riolu was drooling freely as his tongue laid on the side of his mouth, showing how much he was enjoying this. Her clenching was working wonders; they converged, spasmed, constricted, tightened, and vibrated with every moan and thrust from them both.

"Riolu...I love you, my Knight~!" That was it; the pure, delectable icing on the cake of true love. As she clamped down on his member to cum, he had froze with joy unbound. He was so happy...Happy to be her Knight...So happy in fact, it made his glow a bright blue. Athena couldn't see what was going on as her head was thrown back and eyes closed.

Riolu on the other hand was getting bigger-in every aspect. His height grew from the usual 2'4" to a stunning 4'1"-above average Lucario height- in only seconds. His 'dreads' grew and doubled to four, long appendages. His belly fur changed to that of a cream color, while gaining a spike that rested on the middle of his chest. Two more spikes grew on each of his wrists. His muzzle became more defined and his canine teeth grew a little bit, letting them poke out from his mouth a little. Lastly, his fur around his eyes grew black, giving him a 'mask' of sorts.

Once the light show was over, he looked himself over. Seeing that he looked and felt more powerful than he was as a Riolu, he barked a little to show his appreciation. But it all went back to salaciousness as he felt her squeeze on his new member...It had grew inside her and he felt where it was...

On her cervix.

"Now that you're paying attention...FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG COCK, MY KNIGHT~!" He couldn't say no; she was still his Princess. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead...Before he started to fuck her...

Hard.

"AHHH~! MMMM~! YES~!" She yelled, closing her legs in on her Knight so he could fuck her even deeper. He growled in lust as he began to knock on the entrance to her womb, making her see stars from the force he was using. She humped against his big, doggy cock, trying to hurry him as she felt his knot was bigger and still filling with more blood. Soon, the only thing not in Athena was his knot.

"Come ON~! SHOVE IT IN ME~! KNOT ME~! MAKE ME YOUR PRINCESS FOREVER~!"

"Lu~...Lucar~..."(I'm~...I'm getting~...) He couldn't take it and he thrusted inside of her with enough force to nearly hit her head on the headboard. His knot was now fully inside of her, but he was almost done. The very thought of having the knot inside her made her cum again, weaker than the first time. The job was worthwhile as her walls once again clamped down onto his member. But he didn't stop as he just fucked her harder until-

"CARIO~!"(I'M CUMMING!) He shoved his head into her bosom as he came watery ropes of his seed into her womb. It traveled everywhere inside of her, possibly seeping out if it wasn't for his bigger knot. Said knot had her vulva in an 'O' shape. Due to his evolution, Lucario was able to cum at least 8 spurts-maybe more-into Athena's womb.

Both parties panted for breath, Athena more-so as she had came more.

"That was...fun...Lu- I mean...My Knight..." He yipped appreciatively and stole her lips for a kiss. It was a little awkward-what, with the muzzle and all- but they made due. When they came back up, they passed out, smiling at each other...

* * *

 _Lemon Over-Pull Them Pants Up And Those Vibrators Off!-The Next Morning..._

Athena woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Her eyes blinked in post-exhaustion as she stretched her cramp arms and legs. But when she did the legs, she felt something in-between them. Looking there, she saw that Lucario had not moved from the spot, but his member had fully retreated back into his sheath. She smiled as she looked at him slumber.

"Wake up, my Knight...Your Princess would like to report to breakfast..." His eyes were open in a heartbeat, looking at her with ruby eyes.

"Lu."(Hello.) He poked her in the nose before rising off her legs, allowing her to fully stretch them out. The dress, now that she could see it more closely, was beyond simple knitting repair. It was torn everywhere; there were no frills, bottom-portion or a top to recognize. The only surviving remnant of the dress was the top that covered her breasts and the bottom that covered her ass.

"Oh well", she started, looking at the damage," Looks like I'll have to get a new dress."

"Lucar."(Sorry.) His ears drooped. She noticed this and gave his ears a scratch in the back.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Sebastian to fix it." She laughed at this, Lucario looking at her in confusion before her laughs grew into a virus and infected him. As they laughed, the door opened, revealing Ashelie in some sleep clothes.

"Breakfast is ready...Come and get it..." Her voice was still tired, but evidence as to why became clear when she _limped_ away.

"Uh-huh...Looks like I'm not the only one who likes some fun at night, huh Lucario?"

"Lucario."(It looks like.) They laughed again, seeing as everything was alright for them...

A Princess and her horny Knight...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

 **This has been Seje For Days.**

 **Another one down, some more to go! This was fun to write...Somewhat. :P**

 **Now to wait for the views to restack...**

 **TT: Hey Seje, is there anymore Bat-Cream here?**

 **Me: No! You can't have my Bat-Cream!(Bat-Cream is ice cream with chocolate fudge, whipped cream, cherries, Oreos, nuts, sprinkles, bat wings and other things. ;)**

 **TT: But we were gonna use it for-.**

 **Me: NO! It's all MINE!**

 **[She pouted and left the room.]**

 **Well now...Just review; you can follow and fav if you want to.**

 **Let me know if I did good; I feel like I coulda took out some or replaced some details in the lemon! Who knows!?**

 **And for those who were here for some MXM action: Don't worry. The recompense for being such loyal readers involves legendary proportions...;D**

 **\- Go on for the next gay one-shot! - GO! -**

 **Moncheli!**


	3. M Human(Damien) X M Lugia(Logan)

**And we're back with the morning news!**

 **Or evening! Whichever it is when you read it!**

 **Up next for this one-shot:**

* * *

 **Psychiatry For The Psychiatrist!**

 **A man has to deal with the hardest case in history! Can he beat all of the odds stacked against him? In ONE day? Or will he end up like everyone else...**

 **A patient's bitch?**

* * *

 **Let's find out, shall we?**

 **This setting was based off ShinjiHiroku's 'Halfway There' fic about a human and Nidoqueen going at it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Roll The Film!**

* * *

 _Request By Damian Voda[SoFurry]-"M Human X M Lugia-"_ _The Definition Of Reverse Psychology"_ _(Oral, Anal, Slight Vaginal Sex Warning!)_

"Are you sure you can handle him Damien? He's one of the biggest cases we had since Mollie. Not to mention you only have one day to do this."

We join our cast in a psychiatric ward for the mentally insane. Or to be more specific with place titles...

The Harris Institution.

The one who spoke was Dr. Richards, the director of the establishment. He was clad in patient's attire; an odd quality of his. He always said it helps you connect with patients on a deeper level. But to our man Damien, he was just confused.

Damien Grants wasn't an old man; he was a young adult of 22. His reputation as a psychiatrist dates back to his ancestry, as his great-great-grandparents were psychiatrists together before the practice traveled down the family line. He wasn't bad-looking either; he had on the usual doctor attire of a long white coat with a blue shirt underneath. His shoes were more dress-like than casual. His pants and eyes matched the same color as his shirt while he wore contacts instead of glasses. His hair was brown and went to his shoulders. But enough of that, let's ask ourselves...

Who in their right mind would want to dress up and talk to a psycho murderer?

"I assure you Dr. Richards, I'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen to me?" Damien told him with a smile. The response was a clipboard shoved into his hands. On it read:

 _|Name: Logan(No Surname Documented)|_

 _|Location: Ward B-7L-'Specially Insane Ware'|_

 _|Disability-Mental Insanity|_

 _|Cause-Child Abuse and Neglect|_

 _|Sentence-Life Without Parole(Death Sentence To Be Postponed For Future Date)|_

 _|Charge-Genocide(Death of 12 humans and 4 Pokemon)|_

 _|Species:..._

Damien was stupefied. They accept POKEMON into these wards!? A _Lugia_ of all things!?

"Uh...Dr. Richards?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"...Am I reading this right? Because it says the patient is a Lugia." Good ole Richards laughed at the boy's nervousness.

"Well son, you read it right. Ever since Mollie left, we've adapted for more cases like her. But we never thought that we'd evolve from having humans and Pokemon to humans, Pokemon, and _Legendaries_! We have a special ward for all of them down in the basements." Damien was still confused.

"Basements? You actually have power down there?"

"Yep! But it'd be a waste explaining when I can just show you!" Before Damien could object, Dr. Richards took his arm and led him to an elevator. Once inside, the doctor pressed the button for 'B-7'. Instead of up, like Damien was expecting, it jolted down, marking that there were bottom floors beyond the main floor. As the elevator descended, Damien's heart began to race.

'Okay...I can do this...It's all in my head...There's nothing to be-' Before he could finish that thought, the elevator jolted once more, but to a halt.

"Okay Damien, we're here." The elevator door opened to a lot of black. For the moment, it scared Damien; not the darkness itself, but what may lie inside it or beyond it...

"Not to worry, my dear boy. Just gotta turn on the lights." Dr. Richards went off to the left of the elevator doors and flicked a switch. Some light shed on them, letting them see what lie beyond the elevator door...

And must he say, Damien was quite surprised.

The walls were all white and had a door of some kind; none of them were alike. There were metal doors, glass doors, reinforced doors...

Was that a diamond door?

"Yes, I bet you're surprised about the doors..." Richards waited for a response, but he got nothing verbal; only a nod. "Well, with the power most Legendaries are born with, we had no choice but to equip our doors with state-of-the-art resistance. They tend to get...rowdy at times."

Damien did NOT want to know what he meant by rowdy. Nor did he want to see what was behind the door at the end of the hall. Why? It was reinforced the most. The two began their walk down the hall, taking notes of all of the occupants.

"We don't really have a lot of them here. But we had these doors made for future patients. Never hurts to be prepared." Damien wasn't listening; he had heard some screaming that sounding more like beastly roaring. It was coming from one of the metal doors that provided little to no visual of the room's occupant. But Damien's curiosity rode out his fear and he stepped off to it. Once he was in front of it, he knelt down to the level of the food flap and peeked inside.

"He...hello?..." he called, looking around, not seeing anything. Assuming he was just hearing things, he let the flap fall and turned around...

Only to be pushed against the door by a small hand through the flap.

It was a struggle, but he managed to get an eye on level with the flap, only to look into the crazed, baby blue eyes of a Mew. The 'cute and cuddly' kitten looked deranged and disturbed, glaring and Damien with venom.

"L-let me go, y-ou crazy f-f-freak!" The Mew was not amused by his little outburst and slammed him against the door once more.

"Damien? What're you doing down there?" Dr. Richards came over to them, calmly looking at the Mew that had Damien in its grip.

"P-ple-ease help m-me!" Damien cried, beginning to lose oxygen from the closed-off position he was in. Richards did not reply; he instead dug into one of his pants pockets for something. "What're you doing!?"

"Helping Damien." His hand came back around, showing...

A chocolate bar.

In an instant, Damien was on his ass, winded, panting for breath, and confused as fuck. What just happened? He looked back at the door to see Richards smiling at him. The chocolate bar was gone.

"What the?..."

"You see...When you get to a more personal level with patients, you get to know things. Now Marian, why did you attack poor little Damien over there?" The 'psycho' Mew was happily munching on the chocolate bar given to _her_ , so she answered telepathically.

 _'He called me a freak when I was trying to say hello...'_ she said, making Richards look at Damien with disappointment.

"What? She had me in a choke-hold." Damien countered.

"That's her way of being friendly with others. It's most commonly misinterpreted as aggressive behavior." Richards rebutted.

"And...How was I supposed to know that? I never knew her nor did anyone tell me." Richards didn't answer; he moved aside to show a poster with clear, bold letters:

 **|Marian The Mew|**

 **|Do Not Fear; She Just Wants To Be Friends|**

Damien facepalmed at his stupidity.

"Yep. That's how they all feel when they don't read the poster until AFTER she says hi." Richards told him with an amused smile. Damien just rose off the floor and dusted himself off. He stood there, ready to get this day over with. But Richards stayed by Marian's door as if waiting for something...

"Well?" the seasoned veteran psychiatrist asked, making Damien confused.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna apologize?"

"For what?"

 _'For hurting my feelings...'_ Damien looked to see that Marian was peeking through the food flap, eyes glassy as if she was gonna cry. Coupled with the fact that her eyes were big, his inhibitions of doing such an action for something he barely had fault in quickly crumbled with each second of watching.

"[Groan]...I'm sorry for calling...you a freak." 'Even though you attacked me...' Luckily she didn't catch that or ignored it as she beamed.

 _'Apology accepted!'_ She returned to her candy.

"Okay Damien", Richards finally said after a few moments had passed, catching the young boy's attention. "Time to meet Logan." The boy nodded and they went further inside. Going in, Damien noticed how the doors seemed to get more and more open with visuals as you could see who occupied each room. So far, he'd seen some of the 'cute' Legends, like Victini or Manaphy and some intimidating ones like Entei and Regirock. But all of their travels led them to the door Damien was praying to avoid.

Now that he was close, he could see that the door was bigger than it looked from a distance, not to mention it was copper-colored not bronze. Compared to Damien's 5'8", it was twice, if not thrice as big as him. There were four long bars of metal jutting from left to right, making sure the door couldn't be broken outwards. There was a window above them to let them see if the occupant was awake.

Nothing was there.

"So...We're going to go in here?"? Damien asked, still looking at the door.

"Yep! Let me just unlock it." Dr. Richards went to a nearby keypad, pressing in 1-9-8-7. The code made the light by the door flash green, and the locks began to recede back. Each one that did, however, made it sound like a resonating boom that rattled Damien to his core before it stopped at the last one.

"Yeah...That one's a bit iffy ever since he tried breaking out once..." Richards explained, reentering the passcode. The last lock quickly unhatched, making the boom sound louder and more foreboding. The door creaked open, just enough for them to enter.

Inside, it was unbelievably white; it hurt Damien's eyes even with the contacts. The walls, the floor, the ceiling were just a bright, bland white. Nothing changed or helped to make the place more than just a simple room...

Except for the huge Lugia in the room.

Easily taking up a third of the big room, he was laying down on his belly. He was curled up like a cat, so you couldn't see his face. He wasn't a special Lugia; he was normal colored. If Damien were to guess, he'd say that Logan was at least 16' tall on his feet.

And that's _without_ stretching his neck.

"Well, it seems Logan fell to sleep waiting. A shame, really...He was surprisingly excited to meet you." Richards told him, making Damien raise an eyebrow at the beast.

"I guess...Darn." He was kinda relieved he didn't have to deal with Logan right at the moment. "So...We can try again tomorrow?"

"[Sigh] I'm afraid so...He won't wake up for another 13 hours. Come on, I'll show you to your room for the time being." Damien nodded, and they both left out the room. The door closed with a snap once Damien fully exited, making him jump. Richards chuckled, making the young man glare at him. Richards went to the keypad and typed in 7-8-9-1, reengaging the locks. They all clanged back in place one by one, not sounding as threatening as earlier. Once the last lock went into place, the duo turned to leave...

But not before hearing something bang against the door.

At first, they thought it was one of the other doors, but the bang resonated from behind. They looked...And saw that Logan was wide awake.

The Diving Pokemon had his eyes _glued_ on Damien, creeping him out to no end. Logan smirked before he licked the window...

 _Licked_ it...

He did it slowly, like he enjoyed the taste of glass before slurping his tongue back audibly. He looked at Damien some more before he smirked and walked away. After that, Richards spoke.

"So...Since he's awake, would you like to-?"

"No! I mean...Let me rest on it; it's nighttime. I won't be 100% for him now." Damien quickly elaborated, correcting himself so he didn't sound too desperate to leave. But Richards already knew.

"Don't worry. It'll all be alright. I promise." Damien nodded and followed him back to the elevator.

'Yeah...I hope so...' he thought...

* * *

 _That night..._

Damien had went to sleep fairly quickly, snoozing without a worry...But once 12 hit the clock, something happened in his head...

* * *

 _Damien's Subconscious(Mini-Lemon)..._

Prior, he was dreaming of his old neighbor, Athena, in bed with him while they went at it like animals. Sure he was a few years older than her, but he couldn't help it; she practically put the fantasies in his head with all the stuff she wore back when he lived in her neighborhood. All of those dresses...

As he plunged into her mound from below, she bucked down on him from above, screaming sweet nothings to the dreamscape around them.

"Yes~...Fuck my pussy~!" she yelled, grabbing his hips so she could slam down harder. It hurt a little, but Damien's pleasure overrode it as he pistoned into her twat. Their hips met with each thrust down and up, making wet schlick noises that would have woken anyone nearby. Damien was loving this to no end. But all good things must end. He felt himself tighten in the testes, making his groan as his climax neared.

"Athena~...I'm...I'm gonna cum...soon~..."

"Hurry up...I want you to **cum."** The voice change had struck him silly, making him confused. But he didn't get enough time to check as he 'came' into her pussy, giving her the seed she was 'craving'. But it didn't last long as he blacked out...

When he awoke, he was in total blackness, not able to see a thing in any direction he looked in.

 _ **'...mine...'**_ The disembodied voice threw him for a loop, making him look around for a source. But he came up short, even when the voice spoke again.

 _ **'...be...-in...'**_ It was more and more vague each time. Damien's search was becoming fruitless as he kept going away from the voice everywhere he ran.

 _ **'...-ou'll...**_ _ **'**_ Damien decided to screw waiting to hear the voice to get louder or closer and just tried to decipher what it was saying.

"Okay...I got the words 'mine' and 'be'...What else?" Damien was at a loss, but it was slowly becoming clear as he sat there.

 _ **'...be mine...'**_

 _ **'...you'll be mine...'**_

"What the hell is this-?" But the dream was making him drift off and out as he finally heard what the voice was saying...

 _ **'YOU WILL BE MINE!'...**_

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Damien was once again on his way to Logan's floor, but this time he was flustered. That dream he had last night made him feel...small...Like he was just another fish in the sea. But he kept telling himself that he could do this...

Once the elevator stopped, though, he jumped like a certain someone people know.

When his heart calmed down enough to be considered normal, he stepped off the elevator and into the breech. The lights came on with a flick and he immediately walked to the looming door at the end of the hall. As he walked, he saw Marian peeking through her food flap. She waved at him energetically, as if wishing him good luck with Logan. He smiled a little and waved back at her before getting back to business.

At the door, he typed in the passcode and waited for the door to open. Each lock clanged away, matching the thumps in Damien's chest.

'Okay...I can do this...It's not that big a deal...' Damien's mantra helped him calm his heart, but once that last lock clanged away and the door swung open, his heart dropped the bass.

'Okay, this may have been a bad idea. I should go-!' Damien thought quickly, turning around in a panic but-

"Damien! There you are!" A voice called from inside the room.

"Goddammit..." Damien cursed to himself as he turned to see the speaker, only to curse again as it was Logan. No wonder he didn't recognize it...But it sounded familiar...

"Well? Are you coming in so we can get started?" the Diving Pokemon asked with a toothy smirk. Damien did not trust that for a second, so he wordlessly nodded and walked into the room. Logan stepped aside to let him in before swinging the door shut. The boom that sounded made Damien nearly shart on himself, but he merely jumped...a few feet. Heart now a chant drum in high tempo, he looked at the Lugia in shock. Why'd he close the door?

Damien went to the middle of the room, noticing that there was now a table inside, with a big chair for Logan and a human-sized chair for him...Just how the institution made such a thing will never cease to amaze Damien as he sat down in the chair made for humans. Logan was in his chair in seconds, sitting down and leaning on the table while keeping eye contact with Damien. It was a gaze that made him feel all sorts of uncomfortable.

"So...When do we...start?" Logan asked, sounding like he's been waiting all day. It's only 1 in the afternoon.

"..." Damien didn't answer; he was beginning to deduce where that voice from last night had come from.

"Well?..." Logan didn't think the silent treatment was funny though, and promptly stomped over to Damien. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Believe it or not, this was one of Damien's tactics; get the patient riled up enough so they can spill the beans on whatever he asks. He kept quiet, much to Logan's irritation, and kept trying to deduce the origin of that voice. It sounded like...

"DAMIEN! DO NOT IGNORE ME!" Logan yelled, sounding like-

"It was YOU! That was you in my dream!" Damien yelled back, making Logan smirk again.

"[Chuckles]...Yes...It was..." His voice had dropped down to match the voice from the dream, furthering Damien's confirmation. Said human grew scared again and rose from his seat.

"Oh wherever do you think YOU'RE going Damien~?..." Damien had tried inching to the door, hoping he could find some way to open it, but Logan was upon him in a flash. Damien jumped and ran back to the table, getting on the other side as to keep distance. Logan casually strolled over to him and placed his hands on the table.

"So little human, where are you gonna go now~?" Logan licked his chops when Damien shuddered.

"Uh...Out?"

"Yeah, I've heard that with all the others before you...All wanting to leave...Never wanting to stay with me for more than a day~..."

'Yeah, with all the stories and rumors about what happened to the other psychiatrists, it's no wonder...' Damien kept that to himself. He didn't want to make Logan angry, not when he was in such a vulnerable position. As he thought, though, he lost track of where Logan was...

"Now what are you gonna do~?" Damien jumped form the proximity of the voice, nearly falling flat on his face before he looked to see Logan...but smaller.

Instead, Logan was in his humanoid form, as all Legendaries can obtain. But his was more...fit than others. For one, his body was as nude as the day he hatched, so Damien covered his eyes when they drifted too far south. He was well-built, that's for sure; every limb has visible muscle and his torso was nearly bulging with muscle mass. It wasn't like he had taken a ton of steroids in one sitting; no it was more like he took care of his body just for the sake of the looks on others' faces. He looked like he belonged in a modeling agency, making ladies drool from the mere sight or flex.

To tell the truth, Damien was straight. But lately, after he moved from Athena, he was leaning more on bicurious. As he stared at the Diving Pokemon in all of his glory, his pants involuntarily began to tent. Logan sniffed a little and smirked when eh smelt arousal from the human.

"I see someone's a little...engaged~..."

"Huh?" Damien had began daydreaming at that moment, so he had been shot back to reality with that question.

"Do you want to touch it~?...Feel it~?...Or do you want me~..." He trailed off, stalking towards Damien with a slight sway of the hips. His words had sent Damien in another fantasy loop, making him stumble a little away.

"No...I like girls...not...guys..." But his body wanted him to object that notion.

"Oh no...Girls are no good these days~...You need...a strong man in your life~..." Logan began to walk to Damien, backing him against the wall.

"No...I need..." Damien was at a loss; Logan's scent was throwing him off, not to mention he had gotten hard as a rock and was leaking pre into his pants.

"You know what you need~...You need...me~..."

"I...don't need...you..." He sounded weak and helpless, even more-so when he hit the wall.

"That's what they all say~..." Logan had the young man pinned to the wall, preventing escape and letting his musk overwhelm Damien's rational thoughts...

* * *

 _Lemon Engaged! You may Finger/Fap At Will!..._

In a few short moments, Damien went from defiant and objecting to flustered, hot and bothered. His member, which was an average size of 5 1/2", persistently leaked more arousal onto his pants, making them more damp than they should be. Logan noticed this and gave his crotch a cup.

"Like what you see~?..." As if impatient, he squeezed it a little, earning a yelp of surprise from the dazed human.

"Mmmm~..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Now...Who do you need again?..."

"I need...need..." Damien still had some will left, but-.

"Tsk tsk tsk. That will not do..." He let go of Damien's package, making him involuntarily whine before he tried to correct himself. "What do you want?"

"I want to leave..."

"No, you don't~...You want to stay here...with me~..." With the way he was saying it Damien almost gave in, but he still held himself from the desperation. "You want to forget all those fantasies you have with those girls...You want to think of all of the strong men out there for you...You want them to be with you...The one to make you feel loved...The one...to make you feel special..."

His words were breaking every mental objection Damien could conjure. It was becoming so bad, every scenario Logan describe popped up in his head. Big, macho guys holding Damien close to them, giving him an occasional caress or grope, making him feel...

Small...

"Now you may want them...But what you _need_...is me~..." That made things very weird; he kept trying to break his thoughts away from Logan, but they persisted and stayed branded in his sight.

"You need release...You need someone like me...You need me~..."

"I..." Damien was finally speaking, having enough of being tantalized.

"Yes~?" Logan asked, bringing the human's face close to him so he could hear him should he whisper.

"I need...need..."

"Come on. You can say it. I'm all ears~..."

"I...need...you..." There it was; the chocolate icing on the chocolate cake. Logan smiled and took Damien in for a kiss, the latter, not even objecting as he immediately got into it. They grabbed each other close, Logan by Damien's back and Damien's by Logan's long neck. It wasn't long before Logan got greedy and wanted entry. He licked around Damien's bottom lip, trying to get it in himself before the human opened up himself. Once done, their tongues began to intermingle between them, slurping sounds resonating through the soundproof room.

"Mmmm~..." Damien moaned, succumbing to Logan and letting him take over without a problem. They kissed for what felt like an eternity-but really five minutes- before separating for breath. A thick strand of saliva, courtesy of Logan, kept them connected before it broke as they panted for oxygen.

"[Panting]...Good...You're not a bad kisser..." Logan neutrally commented. Damien just stood there and panted for his own breath. It wasn't long before the sight of a flustered Damien made Logan rush to kiss him again, grabbing the back of his head to keep him there as he stole his lips hungrily. Damien mumbled little his discomfort before he let Logan once again have his mouth.

He came for breath a few moments later before Damien was abruptively shoved onto his knees, facing to Logan's belly. It seemed flawless, but he looked to his testes and saw what he was indicating; the faintest white could be seen poking out of a little genital slit just above his scrotum.

"I'm sure you know what to do down there~..." Logan told him, petting his head to let him start. Damien looked like he beamed from it and looked at the tip of the prize he won through participating. He scooted towards it some more so he could reach it with no problem. He spread the slit out so he could see what lie beneath the cavern entrance. Sadly, the only thing that could be seen was the tip, so he would have to arouse him further.

First, Damien leaned in and smelled the scent that was giving off from the semi-flaccid cock in front of him. He inhaled deeply through his nose, making his own member, leak onto his pants. It smelled like...he'd been working out a lot in this form...while at the same time, it smelled like...three-month old dry cum. It was a shock, but it made him even more salacious*. He leaned forward and licked the tip, earning a gasp. He liked that, so he did it again, earning a groan instead.

"Yes~...That's it. Keep going~..." Logan, despite the time it took, loved the attention. Damien went to work, licking the tip like it was an ice cream cone; ironically, his favorite flavor was vanilla. As he lapped at it like a dog, more of it began to poke out, letting his assess its shape.

It was more of a conical shape; pointed tip while it widened on the way down to the base. Damien licked and suckled, going around what had already peeked out before more of it came.

'3"...4"...5"...6"...7"...Jeez, how big is he?' It wasn't long before Damien's ministrations brought out the monster from the slit. it fully exited from his slit at 11", just barely a foot. Damien's pucker throbbed at the prospect of _trying_ to fit it in. He was nudged by the owner of said monster, who had wondered why he paused. So, the human went back to pleasing the Diving Pokemon, licking and sucking around it to make it slick and shiny. He had tried taking it in his mouth, but due to the width, he didn't make it far without over-stretching his mouth or hitting his gag reflex too early.

Logan loved the attention, rubbing Damien's head as he treated his member like it was a precious diamond. It throbbed, letting a stream of pre out and smearing onto Damien's face. It was so thick, it clung to his cheeks. The sight was one to flush over as the human could barely smile without feeling it trickle down his clothes. Said clothes began to stick to the lust-hazed human, making him smoldering hot while he was immersed in Logan's musk and body heat. As he began sweating off the pre-cum that smeared, he slowly peeled his clothes off, feeling relieved at the fresh air that hit his bare flesh.

When the clothes came off, Logan got a chance to inhale Damien's scent, losing himself in it. It made his belly tingle in lust and his member throb almost painfully-despite the lack of restraints. Damien felt more free bare-ass naked, so he decided now was the right time to try and take it...

In the mouth.

He stopped worshipping it from the sides and kneeled in front of it, watching it dribble more pre as he breathed on it with warm breath. He gave the tip a little kiss before he wrapped his lips around it. Secure, he began to lick and circle his tongue around to make the descent more slick for him. He passed one...two...three...four...five...si-. He couldn't go any further than six inches. The tip rested at the back of his throat, being caressed and massaged by his muscles. He moaned from the feeling of having his mouth stuffed with the sea avian's thick, hot rod.

Logan was in bliss; none of the _others_ were as good as Damien. His tongue lolled on the side of his beak as he waited for Damien to keep going. He wasn't denied as the human began to slowly pull back, feeling his jaw relax into place before it was stretched again as he pushed forward again. He bobbed back and forth, trying to go further down to please Logan, but all he managed to accomplish was another inch before his unpredictable gag reflex nearly make him choke on it. When that happened, Logan's tip was vice-gripped, making him yelp out. Much too soon, the build-up was coming out...And there would be no stopping it...

"D-...Damien~...I-I'm...go-ing to...cu-m-m soon~..." Logan warned, feeling a torrent prepping to fire. He felt his scrotum clench upwards as Damien continued to suck on his meaty schtick, as if not deterred by the fact that his climax was coming.

"Ngh~...Nyah~...Ahhh~...Ahhh~...Ngh~... AHHHH~!" Logan couldn't hold it; Damien's mouth just felt too good. His thick, ropey seed exploded out from his member and into Damien's mouth. The quantity easily filled his mouth, so he had to pull back to swallow any. Even then, it trickled out the corners of his stressed mouth. But that wasn't the end as he was hit in the face by another shot of cum, nearly getting inside his eyes before he could close them. Another came out, followed quickly by the next, marking his face white. It became to be a turn-on to the young man as he opened his mouth to catch some.

As the climax began to settle down after spurt #13, Damien's face, neck and chest were covered in thick, dripping Lugia cum while he managed to catch two spurtfuls in his mouth. He looked up at Logan, his mouth open for him to see what he managed to keep inside before he swallowed it all. The sight made Logan's member stand at attention again.

"So...Was that it?" Damien asked, only to get a look from the Diving Pokemon.

"...Turn around."

"Wha-?"

"TURN AROUND!"

The command had jolted him, but it turned him on further as he shifted around on his knees still with his back now towards Logan. He promptly sat there, waiting for the next order. He wasn't denied either.

"Bend over~..." His enunciation of the word had made him shiver, making him bend over with a flop, landing in some of Logan's spilled semen. Seeing this, Logan scooped up some of his seed and brought it to his face. He watched it drip before he sucked it all off with his tongue. He didn't swallow though as he leaned over to face Damien's pucker. His breath made the hole clench on nothing, exuding the human's musk and making it all the more enticing. He remembered why he was there, though, and opened his beak, letting his tongue slither into the outside world and near the human's taint.

Damien made a sharp gasp of either discomfort or surprise as he felt a wet thing prod his anus entry point. He looked back to see, only to have his head shoved forward as more prodding came. Logan licked the outside, getting it nice and wet with the owner's own cum. Once he got all of it out, he slurped it to the hole...

And pushed it all inside.

"Ngh..." Damien grunted in obvious discomfort. It was the first time he took anything up there, so his anal ring clenched onto Logan's tongue before he made any initial progress. The Lugia would not, however, be deterred by such an occurrence. He wiggled his tongue, vibrating it to the tip. The effect he wanted came into play as he felt some of the grip slacken. Once it relaxed enough, he pushed the rest of his tongue inside, letting all of the liquids on it spread.

Damien arched his back towards Logan, pushing his hips back to let more in. More was what he got when Logan began to lick around, making his walls relax for what was to come later...

A few minutes of shameless rimming later, Damien's hole was nice and wet, stretched just enough for the main course...Logan stood back over Damien, member ready to pop his anal cherry.

"Ready~?..."

"Ready for wha-? AHHH~!"

As soon as he answered, Damien felt a slimy appendage enter his ass, spreading his rectum painfully. It may had been stretched, but that doesn't mean it still won't hurt for the first time. It settled with the tip only 1/3 of the way inside, as his butt kept Logan pinned at the spot while his walls 'rejected' the intruder. Logan rubbed his back and kissed his neck to help relax his hole. A little time passed before it did so, allowing the penetration to continue.

Damien squirmed under the Diving Pokemon, feeling a great pressure through his body from down there. He felt the rod in him travel deeper...and deeper...before it stopped again. Damien, too far gone in his lust, began to breath in and out as if relaxing his body so the cock could go further. But Logan began to laugh at him.

"Uh...What's so...funny?..." Damien asked, still not in his right mind.

"Simple; there's no reason for you to relax if it's already in all the way~..." Damien's eyes widened before he looked down and yes indeed, there was a bulge protruding from his gut, signifying that Logan was to the hilt like he said.

"Wow..." Damien couldn't believe it. He, a human, taking a _Legendary_ Pokemon to the hilt. Earlier in life, he would never allow such an occurrence. But now...He was more than willing to keep himself presented and ready for a fuck.

"Think you could...move~?" Damien asked, pushing back on Logan's hips as if to ask for more whether he liked it or not.

"Well of course Damien~..."

And move he did. He pulled back with a lurch, making Damien move with him before he felt only the tip in him inside. He thought Logan was gonna leave him high and dry and pushed back. That allowed him easier access as the great Beast of the Sea thrust into him, making the young man's back arch. He didn't stop there as he pulled out again and reinserted, hitting to the hilt again.

This game of In-And-Out went on for a few more moments, as Logan fucked him nice and slow so his hole would be wide enough...for everything to come. Then he paused for a second. Damien was confused, as shown by the 'Huh?' look he had on his face as he looked up at the smirking Lugia in human form above him.

"Why did you...stop~?" The young human whined, moving his hips around the member still in him, pleasurably and painfully still.

"I have my reasons~... Reasons you're soon to enjoy once you find out~..." Logan's intention was not to tease; rather, it was to explore the hole he had his hot rod inside. He moved it a little, seeing which way would making Damien squirm more. But the boy's clenching made him forget about it and snarl. "Fine...You want to be fucked like a bitch~? I'll give you one~..." The Diving Pokemon grabbed his hips forcefully before pulling out to the tip of the tip. Damien tried to push back, but the secure grip kept him rooted. Then, with a G-force and kinetic energy that would shatter others unprepared, he slammed back in, bugling him wider at the abdomen.

"AHHH~!" Damien cried, not ready for such force yet. But he would have no leeway as Logan pulled out and did it again, sending him forward a little. It felt so good to the young boy; feeling his insides get jarred by the power of each slam made him tingle everywhere in lust. His member was rock-hard and oozing pre freely. He could feel himself moving forward, making him notice just how close to the door they were...

Logan slammed, and slammed, and slammed some more as he thrust inside his human bitch with abandon, not relenting is pace nor feeling like he should let up. He was a Legendary for three reasons; calm some birds down, be a figure for a tower, and for having a high libido and stamina. His face was contorted with his bliss and lust, looking legitimately psychotic. He then got a kinky idea and stopped his assault. The human under him weakly groaned his disappointment before he felt himself get lifted. His limbs left the ground for a few short seconds before he was placed against a door, back on it. He was now looking at the Diving Pokemon.

"Enjoying yourself~?" The great sea avian asked, looking at the hazed human with amusement. All he got was a nod that looked slurred. He smirked and grabbed the human's hips again before slamming up instead of forward, making the boy jolt up with his member. At this angle, he was somehow able to go even deeper, as he saw the abdominal bugle from earlier had gotten higher up his body.

Damien felt like he was in a heaven for pleasure; every piston that made his body jolt and clench made his member throb freely. He had his eyes half-lidded and glazed over as he succumbed to the feeling of pleasure, instead of the slight pain of being stretched so far up his ass. He looked at Logan, who was busy making sure his member went inside as he was looking down instead of at him.

"Ngh~...Ngh~...Nyah~..." Logan threw his head back as he finally felt his member leak pre again, meaning that he was gonna get close soon. And soon was something he couldn't wait for...Feeling his warm cum flood the human like a balloon for air, watching him distend like he was becoming impregnated on his semen like a fertile bitch Legendary in heat. Oh sure, he's had a few ladies under him in bed, more times than you think. But there was always something about a male that drove him crazy...Made him want to fuck them all...And see how pregnant they look with his seed in him...

Logan hopped out of dreamland when he felt the hole he was busy making into a tunnel clench and spasm, making him member angle off and to the side, making him hit-

"MMMM~! RIGHT THERE~ HIT ME THERE~~!" The moans that came out of the young human made hum raise an eyebrow rather than oblige immediately. He pulled out, looking at all the pre-cum that developed from his fucking before he angled the tip to go in to the right side of his rectum. He thrust in to the hole, and was greeted with another loud 'MMM~!' from Damien...

He found it; the great prostate that made every male in bed a bitch in heat.

Damien had felt all the pain go away when Logan hit him in that spot. He knew what it was; just couldn't come up with a name for him to tell the Diving Pokemon to aim for. He weakly leaned forward and rested his head on Logan's left shoulder, breathing erratically. He didn't want it to stop, so he said,

"Come on~...Fuck me til I'm good and full~..." For once, the human's words made the Lugia in human form shiver. He wrapped his arms along Logan's neck and relaxed into his grasp, the Diving Pokemon now the only thing keeping him off the ground.

Logan grabbed hold of his ass and began his strike, hitting the little nub of flesh inside Damien with steadily increasing force. For each time, the human would either grunt, groan, moan or cry out for Logan to drink up and enjoy the sound of. His member fully went inside, going in to hit the prostate to a bloody pulp.

Several minutes had both of them ready for the big finish. Damien was so far gone, his member was spurting out pre still, but he was still not at climax-level, despite feeling like it. The cause was Logan; once, they got started, he had bound them in sexual ties so when one cums, the other shall no matter the capacity or condition. They were both sweaty, musky, and looked like a hot mess of flesh.

Logan was losing it. He was steadily losing the game of 'Pleasure Hold 'Em' with his own body as he felt the pressure in his scrotum build upwards and bust through anything he sent to stop it. He was gonna cum...And it was gonna be a _big_ one... He thrust in some more, eager to climax inside his human. But it wasn't the thrust that set him off...

"Logan~...I'm ready~...Ready to feel your cum rushing through me~...Making me feel like I'm holding your little soldiers~...Come on~... I know you want to~..." That right there, had made him fantasize how much would travel into before-.

"Ahhh~!...Nghahhh~! Mmmmph~! AAAAHHHHHHH~!"

He finally came, and he came bucket-fuls. It rushed-not spurted- into Damien's ass, quickly entering his gut and filling it like he had a pitcher of lemonade on a hot day. It slowly filled to the brim, distending his stomach with Logan's hot seed until it all began to travel back down and onto the Lugia's member. It was thoroughly coated in seconds, the quantity of such semen making it slick and pearly colored.

"OOOOOHHHH~!" The rush had finally allowed Damien to let loose, feeling him testicles scrunch up and deposit his load onto their chests, making it a sticky contact between them. His climax ended shortly, letting him bask in the afterglow of such a build-up...

He was slowly losing consciousness...

He heard Logan say a few things, but he didn't hear...

* * *

 _Lemon End! Pull Up Those Pants/Shorts! Turn Off Those Vibrators! And Get Them Beads Outta There Girl/Boy!..._

Damien was groggily waking up, smacking his lips before he felt that he was still moving...Up and down...Just like...

He slowly opened his eyes to se that Logan was still fucking him, moving up and down and bouncing the human in tandem. He grunted loudly before stopping, pumping the last of his seed inside. Damien took that moment to look at their bodies.

Apparently even when he was knocked out, he can still cum as their torsos were soaked in his semen; he could tell because it wasn't as think as Logan's. He looked at his gut and saw that not only was it bugling with his member inside him...

It was distended to the point where he looked 10-months pregnant with quadruplets.

He put a shaky hand on his belly, feeling the warmth of the seed him from the outside before he smacked his lips to get the weird taste out. Only when he actually swished his mouth around did he realize that the weird taste was fresh cum...The realization struck again; Logan had kept going and pumped him full with so much seed, it went up his throat. The thought aroused him to no end.

Logan came down from his high slowly, pulling Damien off of him. The latter landed softly on his ass, making a splat sound as the cum in his ass spilled out onto the floor. The Lugia heaved onto his side, closing his eyes and focusing before he began to morph back to his normal form.

Then...

 **[Knock Knock Knock!]**

A knock on the door drew their attention immediately, followed by the voice that sounded.

"Hello in there Damien! I do hope you're alright!" The good ole doctor was far too short to look in the window, so he couldn't see anything. Damien rose off the ground slowly, feeling full still as he went. He hobbled over to his clothes, which had somehow remained in tact from last night. They kinda smelled like sweat, but he could take a shower once he left. He walked over to the lift next to the door that allowed people to convey their messages.

'Uh...Dr. Richards?'

'Oh good! You're lucky! I was just about to assume the worse and call the coroner!'

That made Damien shiver. But he kept himself stoic as he talked with the head director of the institution.

'So...Have you made any progress whatsoever with Logan?'

There, the question he hoped to avoid. He made ZERO progress yesterday, not to mention that nothing was able to get established, other than the fact that he was a Legendary's cum dumpster for the night. But he didn't answer as Logan rose his neck up to the window.

"All is fine Dr. Richards! Might I say, you have yourself a good one here!"

Damien had caught the hidden meaning in that statement. He said nothing as Mr. Richards said his goodbyes and his reminder to come back in a few hours to tell them what was to become of the great white avian. Once Richards was completely gone, Logan turned to Damien with a smirk.

"You know you were so good to me last night~...You're just lucky that I don't get the chance to tear those clothes off of you and tear you apart."

Damien fantasied that particular scenario, getting a little twinge as his member was done and empty for today.

"Yeah well...There's always next time..."

"Yeah...Hmm?...Or maybe..." Logan walked off to the human's discarded coat, seeing something bugle out of it. It appeared spherical, so he poked it with a muzzle...

In a flash of data, he was gone, inside of a purple and red Pokeball with an 'M' on the top half. It came to a stop after three shakes. Damien came over and looked at the ball, before smiling to himself.

"Hhmmm...Guess it was a good thing I kept that Masterball from Danny..."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

 **This has been Seje For Days.**

 **There, smut...**

 **You read it.**

 **Now I need sleep!**

 **This took forever! 8k+ words!**

 **Now, you may have noticed some honorable mentions in this one! It'll all make sense with each one-shot that come out! I think there wasn't enough sensory details, but that's just me, I guess... :/**

 **Thanks to the power of Buko(sinfulnature1123), music, Pms from my peeps, Kik RPing with Briandead123, some Epic Heroes-I am MT, and bowel movements.**

 **Yay!**

 **Tune in for the next one-shot! And don't be afraid...**

 **Do you want YOUR fantasies turned into smutty reality~? ;) Don't be afraid to send in your kinky request!**

 **Moncheli!**


	4. M Human X F Zoroark X Bisharp X Weavile

**Sue me, do me and screw me! Sinful finally did it!**

 **Against all odds, he pulled it off!**

 **He solved the mystery of the whereabouts of Jackson's lemon!**

 **Now let us all indulge in what was to be!**

* * *

 **Edit: 05/28/15-This will be the straight lemon for others to read. TLCoAFR will be taken down due to concerns over its rating.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **Roll The Film!**

* * *

 _The Case Of The Missing Lemon..._

Jackson had barely gotten into his room when Kate pounced. She grabbed Jackson, pulling him into a deep kiss. Jackson pulled back briefly, and looked at Kate in confusion as she appeared as a tall human, blond, well endowed woman.

"Kat, you know it bugs me when you do that." Jackson stated. Kate clicked her tongue, blushing slightly. Jackson crossed his arms, waiting. Bridgette sighed, letting the illusion fade; revealing her true form.

Jackson smiled as Kate returned to her dark furred Zoroark body. "That's my girl." He said, pulling Kate in for another kiss. Jackson wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her fur and admiring how soft it felt.

Reluctantly, and much to Kate's annoyance, Jackson pulled away. "Just let me bring out the others and we can get started." Jackson said. He turned to grab his other two Pokeballs, but was grabbed by Kate before he could. At first it was just a slight tug, but when Jackson continued trying to get the other two Pokeballs, he found himself on his back, on the ground, with Kate straddling him.

"I see you're excited, but we can't start until I let the others out." Jackson reminded her. Kate shook her head, and didn't let him up.

Jackson thought for a moment. "You're not going to move, are you?" He asked. Kate shook her head, grinning down at him. Jackson sighed, knowing that when Kate wanted something, she got it. Or at least she better, or bad things happened.

"Alright, you win. You can go first." Jackson said. Kate grinned wider-like a real vixen-, quickly pulling of her trainer's shirt and nimbly removing his lower gear without actually needing to get off of his. Jackson fidgeted a bit, groaning happily at the feel of her fur against his skin. He moved his hands up, rubbing her hips, then moving to her stomach, and up to her chest.

The Zoroark grumbled softly, and began moving her hips to rub herself against Jack's body. Jackson grit his teeth. It was torture when she did this and she knew it. The feeling of her silky fur gliding over him, it drove him mad! And Kate loved it.

After awhile Jackson couldn't take it anymore. He gave a growl, and flipped Kate onto her back. She smiled innocently up at Jackson, feeling his member, made painfully hard from her teasing, poking against her. Being ready, she opened her legs for Jackson, knowing he'd be more than ready to take her, but Jackson didn't. Instead, he merely positioned himself at her entrance, occasionally rubbing at her slit, without pushing it.

Kate got a bad feeling, and knew what Jackson was doing. 'Ah, sweet revenge'. Jackson thought as she began to squirm, trying to push Jackson inside, only for him to pull away. In truth, it was killing Jackson, but it was killing Kate too, and that made it worth it.

Kate whimpered, giving Jackson a pleading look. "Now do you see why it isn't nice to tease?"

She nodded urgently, whining in anticipation. Jackson smiled, happy with the answer, and pushed in slowly. Kate moaned. Softly at first, then louder as Jackson began picking up speed.

Jackson got a firm grip on her hips, raising her waist slightly for a better angle before he drilled down into his Zoroark. She wrapped her legs around Jackson's waist, giving him even more leverage.

Soon Kate could feel her back sliding against the floor as Jackson's thrusts pushed her across the ground. She reached up, wrapping her arms around Jackson's body for support. Jackson held her in place as he picked up the speed again, knowing she was close.

Kate groaned, body locking up beneath Jackson. She grit her teeth, trying to hold out for longer, but only lasted a few more moments before she hit her climax...

 **[Thud.]**

* * *

Kate slumped to the floor tiredly. Jackson rose, smiling and knowing full well that this wasn't over. He reached over, grabbing his belt, and let out Bridgette, his Bisharp.

Jackson had been asked more than once by his friends who knew how close he was with his pokemon just how he could manage it with a Bisharp of all pokemon. When asked, Jackson always replied, "Very carefully."

This always got a laugh, and one or two sadism jokes. In truth... they weren't far off.

Bridgette looked at Jackson, grinning as she saw he wasn't clothed. Then she looked to the floor, and saw Kate's dazed state. Bridgette crossed her arms and glared. Jackson put his hands up peacefully, "I tried to let you out before we started, but you know how she is."

She nodded in agreement, but Jackson knew he wasn't off the hook.

Bridgette moved closer, giving Jackson a loving kiss. Then proceeded to knock his ass to the ground. Jackson hadn't been surprised by the act, he knew it was coming, and he knew what was next.

Bridgette moved towards his again, this time positioning herself above Jackson, similar to how Kate had. There were two differences though: she dropped immediately, and when she grabbed his sides, her blades left small cuts on him.

They didn't hurt, not alot anyway, and hardly bled at all. Jackson was perfectly capable of preventing this from happening, and had done so in the past... until he learned that Bridgette liked doing it.

The moment Jackson learned that cutting with her blades during sex thrilled her, he only hesitated a second before telling her to have at it. Jackson wanted all his girls to be happy.

She had excellent control over herself, even during sex, and always managed to stop herself from doing any real harm.

Bridgette dug in her blades, using them as a means of leverage to bounce herself faster on Jackson's rod, pushing him deeper. Jackson, having already used up a bit of energy on Kate, knew he didn't have long until he came. He reached up, gripping the flat of the blades on Kate's waist, and began helping to raise and pull down harder.

She moaned metallically, a sound that Jackson always enjoyed hearing, as she came.

Bridgette panted for a moment, and started to lift her off of Jackson, then she grabbed her hips and shoved them down, forcing her to take Jackson to the base all at once.

She yelped in surprise, then moaned again as Jackson repeated the motion, lifting and pulling her up and down hard. When Bridgette started to continue the action by herself, Kate moved over, grinning at Jackson before turning and straddling his face.

Jackson immediately thrust his tongue inside of her, licking ferverently at her fold. Bridgette moaned as Jackson made a meal of her, loving her taste.

As he'd expected, Jackson didn't last much longer before he came. Bridgette sighed happily, reaching her own climax moments after and falling back. Kate locked her legs around Jackson's head. Getting the message that she wasn't done, Jackson kept at it.

He pushed his tongue deeper, reaching up and rubbing her clit with his hands. She groaned, nearing her limit. She began bucking her hips against Jackson's face, urgently trying to push him deeper.

Jackson kept up his movements, probing his tongue deeper inside Kate. Jackson pinched her clit with his fingers and bit gently at her folds, causing the Zoroark to yelp as she came; soaking Jackson's face.

Jackson helped Kate off of him, licking as much of her juices of his face as he could. When Jackson saw that Bridgette and Kate were both satified, and weren't likely to jump him again, he sent out Wanda.

* * *

Wanda, Jackson's Weavile, was actually quite shy. During battles she was as sneaky and quick to attack as one would expect, but outside of battle she got nervous around people and pokemon alike. The only time she loosened up was when she was alone with Jackson, and even then she often got nervous again when they started going at it.

Having Wanda out while the others were was out of the question. She could barely handle having fun with Jackson without having a panic attack as well, no chance she could handle doing it with the other girls , despite them all knowing that they each had sex with Jackson, Wanda still denied it when questioned by Bridgette or Kate; something they both found quite amusing.

Wanda blushed when she saw Jackson, aware that it was her turn. It was by no means their first time together, but Wanda seemed just as nervous as though it were.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed, its just me." Jackson reminded her. Wanda nodded, still blushing, and moved closer to Jackson. Jackson sat down so they could be at eye level, and pulled Wanda into his lap. He caught Wanda in a kiss, loving the feeling of her sleek fur on his skin just as much as Kate's.

Wanda, as one would expect, wasn't nearly as aggressive as Bridgette or Kate. Jackson moved his hands over her body, feeling along her sides, back, and rear. Upon feeling Jackson having started massaging her rear, Wanda moaned into the kiss, tensing slightly.

Jackson moved his hands away, then trailed them along the Weavile's legs, stopping just short of her pussy. Wanda bit her lip, whimpering. Jackson wasn't teasing her in revenge like with Kate; it was just the only way to loosen her up. The logic of being teased relaxing someone was lost on Jackson, but Wanda's breathing evened out as his fingers traced along her lips without pushing inside, so he didn't question it.

When Jackson was certain Wanda was ready to continue, he moved his hands to her hips; positioning her over his shaft. Jackson looked at Wanda again, who nodded at him, and Jackson slowly pushed her hips down; letting Wanda take him inch by inch.

Wanda bit her lip again, trying to hold in her moaning. Jackson hated it when she did that, she sounded so cute when she was moaning out softly.

Jackson picked the speed up a bit, moving his hands to Wanda's chest which he massaged gently. Wanda's eyes squeezed shut tight as she struggled to keep herself contained.

Jackson began moving his hips along with Wanda's, sliding them together in a slowly growing rhythm. Wanda panted, a small moan finally escaping her.

Jackson beamed triumphantly, and proceeded to continue the action, wanting to hear more.

Wanda didn't have very much stamina outside of battle, which worked out well for Jackson, who didn't have much energy left by this point. Hearing more of Wanda's moans kept him motivated enough to keep thrusting up into her for the remaining few minutes it took to make her reach her orgasm before he could no longer hold back his own.

When she hit her peak, Wanda cried out; the only loud noise she ever normally made. It was a sound of victory for Jackson, and he reached his release before Wanda went limp in his arms.

Jackson sat holding Wanda for a few moments, enjoying her fur and melodic breathing against him. When the fatigue finally started really hitting him, Jackson got up and carried Wanda to the bed. Bridgette and Kate were already there, sound asleep. Jackson placed Wanda down with them, laying down himself, and fell asleep surrounded by his loving pokemon.

* * *

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, see you all next time!...[A red spirit left my Author Room in cackling madness]**

 **That was everything sin sent me. Now onto more pressing matters.**

* * *

 _Early Morning..._

'Hey...Wake up...' Jackson stayed asleep though, snoozing while losing his masculinity by the second. The figure talking WAS above his member.

'Wake up. What're you, deaf?...' He was still KO'd, even going as far as weakly lifting an arm. The figure sighed...

Before bitch-slapping Jackson with a Wake-Up Slap.

He snapped awake, nearly throwing off Wanda-who had crawled up to him during the night- as he stared at the intruder...

'Mr. Sallenburg'...

"Uh...What're you doing in here Mr. Sallenburg? Shouldn't you be with Steven?..." Jackson then began to notice his purple eye...

'Steven? Is that the name of that human? I musta missed it before I sic'd his Luxray on him...Ah well, a fuck's a fuck.' The 'Gripper Pokemon' cackled at his own humor, making Jackson even more confused.

"'Human'? He does have a na-."

'Oh, I figured that much. Just not seeing why I, Lord Giratina, has to care.' His words made the gears in Jackson's brain go into overdrive. Then the words 'Lord' and Giratina' sat in his head like kings before it hit him.

This was NOT Nr. Sallenburg!

"Wait a second...I know who you are..."

'Yes...Go on...'

"You're an Anitarig!"

'...' The blankest stare in all creation was given to Jackson for his guess. 'Mr. Sallenburg' looked to you with a 'Is This Guy Really Fucking Serious' look before turning to Jackson...

And smacking him again.

"OWW! What was THAT for!?"

'For being a dumbass. Now since you wanna play the stupid game...' 'Mr. Sallenburg' closed his eye, holding his hands out. Jackson thought he was playing dead since he went stationary. For good measure, he tried to poke him in his 'mouth', but it phased right through. Soon after, his eye opened, revealing red. He snapped outa his daze and stumbled in the air.

'Ugh...What...happened?...' he asked, shaking his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling. A voice from above however-

 _ **'Oh. That's natural when you've been possessed for a night of debauchery...'**_ The Renegade Pokemon himself appeared above them, smaller than what others have seen so he could fit in the room. Jackson and Mr. Sallenburg paled at the sight of the ghostly dragon. He saw this.

 _ **'Relax mortals...I'm not here to impose or cause conflict. I am simply here to find the "right one" And it appears it is you.'**_ When he said 'you', he pointed a shadowy tendril towards Jackson.

"Me? Why?"

 _ **'Because unlike the rest of your horny friends, you actually have something not seen in many...Something I wish to study under careful watch... Plus Mew got caught by one of you guys so I felt like joining the party early instead of later like Arceus planned...'**_ Jackson didn't miss that last bit.

"What was that about Arceus?"

 _ **'Oh nothing~...'**_ He was smirking, even if you couldn't see it. He grabbed one of Jackson's spare Pokeballs before he could argue more and captured himself with it. It shook three times before coming to rest.

"Huh..."

'So that happened...'

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. See ya when everyone else wakes up."

'Yeah...Bye.' Mr. Sallenburg left, leaving Jackson to sleep a little while longer...

* * *

 _Later..._

The sounds of doors opening made Jackson's eyes snap open. My voice drifted through the halls.

"...happened to you guys?" Figuring that I was checking on everyone, he got outta bed and went to the door. he saw Opal and Steven go back into their rooms abruptively before I turned to him.

"What happened to you?" Not seeing how it would hurt to say, Jackson replied with,

"The girls wouldn't leave out for a break and Giratina decided to stay with me." He saw me nod and he went back into his room, getting ready for the day once more...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

 **This has been Seje...FOR DAYS!**

 **So, there was the missing lemon from the AFR orgy chappy I made a while back! sinful finally came through for a guy and made it.**

 **I just wanna know how he got the names confused...**

 **Ah well. This was a one-time thing; I doubt there will be side-offs like this often.**

 **Fave and Review as this will not be continued!**

 **Moncheli! And don't forget to tune in to my new series!**


	5. M Human X M Ursaring X M Infernape

**Okay, I'm back with this.**

 **If there was any confusion about the previous one-shot, qualm them now.**

 **'The Lost Chappy of A Fated Reality' had to be taken down due to its content. I was messaged about it in a review by catspats31- a member of CU's replacement 'Eliminator'.**

 **I'll continue this on SoFurry, Archives Of Our Own, and if it gets hounded next.**

* * *

 **So next one-shot: Team Bonding.**

 **A young man has problems keeping his fully-evolved Pokemon in line for training. Will the real reason why they're so rowdy surface one night while his parents are out? Find out today!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **Roll The Fi-!**

 **[A man crashed through the door.]**

 **?: I thought we made it clear you were to not make anymore MA content!**

 **Me: Let the people speak, dammit! The damn kids need to learn where they shouldn't poke their noses!**

 **?: ALL THE REASON TO GET RID OF THIS SO THEY DON'T MAKE THAT MISTAKE, YOU IMBECILE!**

 **Me: Imbeciles are thee ones who take a long time to make smut.**

 **?: Smut needs to be rid of this site! Moved somewhere else, perhaps!**

 **Me: If that's true, then the authors who worked so hard to make one will be disheartened to make more for the public to fap and/or enjoy!**

 **?: No! We are justified to make sure the Admins help cleanse the site for children writers!**

 **Me: The kids shoulda stuck to Wattpad or Instagram!**

 **?: Did you ever think of what their parents would say!?**

 **Me: They thought of getting their asses kicked for reading smut they shouldn't!**

 **?:... THAT'S WHY WE HELP THE ADMINS GET RID OF IT!**

 **Me: Hey, not the authors' fault. We just help sate lusts. Now where's Benshu?**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **Roll The Film!**

* * *

 _Request By Braindead123-M Human X M Infernape/Ursaring- "The Forgetten Bond"(Oral, Anal, Double Penetration ahead!)_

"Guys, come on! It's not that difficult!" A young man shouted at his team of two-an Ursaring and Infernape. They had been training for a few hours now, as evident by the boy's sweaty, tanned face and black hair.

"Ursa."(Hmph.) The Hibernator Pokemon snorted at the human before charging at his 'sparring partner'. The red-faced monkey cried out before charging on all-fours. They once again met fist-to-fist, the force making the young man's hair stand on end. They broke away, glaring at each other; stalemates were becoming irritating to them. They wanted to settle the score with each other; see who'll finally hit the first win. But as per usual, since they receive the same amount of training and no time to do their own, they are evenly matched to this day.

"Fernape!"(That's it!) The Flame Pokemon was done with these stalemates.

"Urs? Ursaring ring?"(What? You finally giving up?)

"Infernape!"(Never, you bastard!)

He was gonna end this, as evident by his enlarging flame. The human trainer on the other side of the field was becoming sick of their bickering.

"Guys! Stop this now!" But the two combatants blatantly turned a deaf ear to his pleas. They got ready for a final charge as the sun began to descend past the horizon behind Infernape. Ursaring threw his arm back, a white glow trailing behind it, just as Infernape began to spin in place, letting his 'mane' encompass him in a wheel of fire. The Hibernator drew a foot back slowly, treading the ground beneath his soles. A twig snapped, making the duo charge; and at that point, the human trainer was fuming.

Said human put on some weird-looking gloves, the name 'Dillon' engraved on the back of each one as he ran to the collision-bound Pokemon.

'Come on...These better work or I'm kicking Adam's ass!' The human, now identified as Dillon thought with adrenaline as he neared the meeting point of the two combatants. Ursaring drew his arm back, Hammer Arm ready to pound Infernape to the ground, just as the Flame Pokemon kicked off the ground to burn the bear to furry ashes. But before that...

 **[WHAM!]**

Right before contact could be made, both attacks were stopped cold by Dillon, gloves holding them back. Infernape's spinning stopped, eyes wide as he was caught in grasp of their trainer.

"I told you to stop...And what do you do?" Dillon's voice was beyond dark as it made the two shudder a bit. This was also aided by the fact that his red T-shirt was burned nearest to Infernape and his black pants had been torn a bit from Ursaring. His brown running shoes made it out fine.

"Urs...Ursa-"(But...we ha-.)

"Quiet! You two have been taking this rival thing for far too long! At first it was just a healthy rivalry, but lately you two have been at each other's throats during training and refuse to listen to me!" Infernape muttered something about a subject Dillon was far into his rage to hear accurately. " Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

It was a stupid question at first; they were Pokemon and he was a human. But that was considered irrelevant when Ursaring spoke. "It's not our faults...It's the S-."

"Not your faults!? You nearly tore my backyard to rubble and dirt this time! There's no way in HELL this isn't your fault! Now go in the house and think about what you've done!"

Dillon let them go, Infernape falling on his ass before he stood up. With a grumble, the two Pokemon walked back into the residence of Dillon Sharp. He panted as his adrenaline went away. Then with a 'Ahem', he walked back into the house.

As he walked in, he took note of the condition of the household's interior, glad it wasn't caught in any form of line of fire from the two misbehaving Pokemon.

His modest-sized kitchen was alright. None of the hardwood cabinets and marble counters were affected. His stove and refrigerator/freezer were fine. And the tiled floor were not damaged beyond repair. Moving on with a banana from the fruit bowl, he went to the living room for more damage assessment.

The 54" flat-screen wasn't broken or cracked, his gaming systems and games were okay. His gaming chair, couch and sitting chairs were not torn apart. Plus his grandmother's ash vase was still safely out of reach from the both of them on top of the fireplace mantle in the corner. He prayed homage to her passing as he gave the vase a moment of silence in respect...After that, he went past the simple dining room-with a round table with chairs- and went upstairs to go take a shower.

Up to the second floor, walked past the guys' room-they can't have their own separate rooms due to the house's structure- to the master bedroom. Inside was a simple queen-sized bed, a dresser, a full-body mirror and some posters of the regions all over the world. The most coveted appeared to be Johto as it was decorated the most with locations fixated on known Teddiursa and Ursaring congregations.

He went to his dresser and selected some clothes to wear for bed, as it was approaching nighttime. He DID have a job in the morning. Satisfied with some sleeping pants and a beater, he grabbe dhis dry towel and went for the bathroom. Meanwhile, his two 'misbehaving Pokemon' were conversing with each other.

 **PokeSpeech Translator Activated!**

"[Growls] This is so infuriating! Why does our trainer keep thinking we WANT to tear the place asunder?" Ursaring griped in a deep voice.

"Because", Infernape replied in a smug, young adult voice, " He doesn't know what we have to go through this time of year."

"It's not our fault whenever we try to explain it to him, he's either angry or tired! We just can't help our frustrations..."

"It's technically his fault for having no females for us."

"Well maybe he should start sending us away so we can tend to our mating season ourselves!" Ursaring was beyond frustrated; he hadn't been able to properly tend to his urges for three years straight. He was beyond pent-up. Infernape always seemed satisfied in his nightly walks whenever his time came up, so he wasn't complaining much. It always left Ursaring suspicious, but he kept it to himself...For the time being.

"That may be, but it's not a female I'm seeking this time..." Ursaring's sheath throbbed a little at the thought of who he wanted...And Infernape smirked at him.

"You want Dillon, don't ya?" Ursaring's head snapped to him.

"No! What on earth gave you that idea?!"

"...Dude, you just said you weren't looking for a female..."

"I meant like...uh..."

"Yeah, you want a guy. I'm not bending over for you; I have seen your hard-on more times than you could breath." Ursaring nodded...before shaking his head to clear that thought away.

"You did what now?"

"Nothing~?" That was so innocent, ten halos coulda been over his head as Infernape whistled. The Hibernator Pokemon just grumbled something about 'sneaky little fire monkeys' and decided to take a nap. Infernape sneaked his way over to the slumbering bear after some time passed and sat down near his legs. The sound of Dillon turning the shower off made Infernape perk up. The door opened, followed by steam from all the hot water he used. Walking to his room, Infernape listened to the best of his ability.

"...see if the internet can help me off..." Infernape put two-and-two together and smirked s he heard the master bedroom door close and lock.

'Oh this'll be good...' He then tried waking up Ursaring, but the big lug wouldn't budge. The Flame Pokemon shrugged before going to the window, nimbly climbing out of it and going to the roof. Walking across casually, he walked off, hanging on with his toes to the edge while peeking through the window. It was hot today, so Dillon couldn't keep it closed.

In his room, he was currently looking up videos on a site Infernape knew was 'naughty', the various thumbnails having the most vulgar pictures. Most of them contained Pokemon, so Infernape knew he was a virgin Pokephile. The Flame Pokemon noticed the frequency of ursine Pokemon videos and thought to himself.

 _'Hmmm...He really seems to like bears...I wonder...'_ He waited for Dillon to pick a video...And lo and behold, he picked a threesome video. Infernape couldn't see the description so he was a little lost on who else was supposed to be there.

* * *

 _Porno Inbound! Skip This Unless You Wanna See Hot Action! ;)..._

The video started with some cheesy porn music, showing a woman who looked to be nearing middle-age in her bedroom, reading a book with no legible title. She casually turned a page before the sound of a door opening off-screen went off. Thuds were heard before the camera was momentarily blocked by brown fur-

An Ursaring walked in.

"Hello darling. What seems to be the problem?" the woman asked. He grunted and moved to her bed, sitting down in front of her but without obscuring the view of the public. He pointed to his lower abdomen, where the unmistakable sight of a red-hot member was. She saw it and smiled sultrily.

"Oh~...So that's the problem~?" she said, acting so terrible it took a miracle for Infernape not to leave. The great bear rumbled and nodded before she disrobed, revealing that she was wearing some tight, black lingerie. The lacy panties clung to her hips and nether regions firmly as she slandered over to her Ursaring, moving to his crotch. She assessed its condition before giving it a lick on the tip. He grunted, but otherwise did nothing. Seeing this, she took it upon herself to stuff her face into his crotch, smothering his cock tip on her face and inhaling his musk.

The camera zoomed in on her as she sent a hand to her own nether regions and slipped it past the waistband, masturbating to her Pokémon's scent. She licked the tip and the outer ring of his sheath to further stir his member out. It grew and grew, stroking across her face as she licked the sides before it stopped at 10", a little above average for an Ursaring. She licked her lips before slowly taking it into her mouth.

Dillon began to slip his own hand to his member, hard at 5 1/2 inches and dripping pre-cum as he watched the video. Infernape paid close attention to how he enjoyed the video. He slowly stroked it as the woman took more and more of the girthy member down her gullet. It was bulging in her mouth yet there was only a quarter inside.

It pushed past her uvula, but she did not gag; that would be unprofessional. Once she hit the hilt, she settled at the base, inhaling his musky scent of sweat and maleness. A slight twinge of urine, but it was only temporary as pre-cum began to ooze into her mouth, the first sign of pleasure from the stoic bear above her. She gave him an innocent look, eyes twinkling in curiosity as she suckled on the tip while her tongue swished back and forth.

"Boring." Dillon suddenly cried, fast-forwarding the video to more 'pleasant scenery'. Infernape internally cursed at Dillon; _he_ was enjoying the sight of a human female taking a cock in her mouth like it was a tight twa-.

The video returned to normal speed as the camera showed the woman laid out on the bed, fingers holding her wet snatch open for her Pokemon. The lumbering bear was kneeled in front of her, cock slick and lubed from all the spit she put on it. A white trial on his throbbing member indicated they just skipped his climax. She must be really good at this; either that or her Ursaring partner's got low stamina.

He pressed it in slowly, enjoying the tight feeling as she threw her head back to cry out her pleasure. The girth of it spread her lips into an 'O' as she was thoroughly filled with hot bear cock. The camera zoomed in on where their hips met as he shoved the rest in to the base. The wet noise made Dillon stroke himself faster.

"That's right~...Fuck her nice and hard~..." he moaned, looking on in lust and desire as the Hibernator Pokemon began to pound her cunny nice and good, holding her hips firmly for deeper penetrations. The camera panned from her face to their hip-meeting to keep the flow going, making Dillon fantasize...

About him being in the woman's place.

As the Ursaring in the video shoved his fat cock into her pussy over and over again, Dillon was nearing his climax just from the thought of being fucked in the ass by such a cock. As if corresponding to his mental processors, his asshole clenched as if something was trying to dig in back there. Then the sound of a door opening on the video caught Dillon's and Infernape's attention as a new occupant came into the room...

An Infernape.

He swished his mane to the side as his cock was already hard and ready for a hole to fill. He walked over to the side of the bed, going up to her face as if that was where he decided to fuck her. She looked at him with her face upside-down, mouth open for him. Soon as he began to insert his member, Dillon lost it.

He paused the video in his spasm as he came into his hand, sending white jizz onto his thighs. As he panted, his head lolled to the side...

Where he saw a blur of red head up to the roof...

* * *

 _Porno Scene Over! Pull Them Damn Pants Up!_

Lost in his afterglow, he paid it no mind. Meanwhile, Infernape was contemplating on a plan for relieving his and Ursaring's season.

"So...Dillon likes the sight of two cocks huh?...We'll just have to...help him live his fantasy~..." Infernape chuckled to himself before getting ready to go back to his room...before he remembered that he was still hard. He shrugged before walking to the other end of the roof, jerking himself off to climax. After several minutes, he came over the edge of the roof, sending his hot monkey seed onto the ground below. With a wipe of his hand, his dick was clean and he was gone back to his room...

* * *

 _Later That Night..._

The house was quiet. No noise went through the hallways that made up some of the interior. Peaceful...

Unless you count the plotting Pokemon at Dillon's door.

"So, what're we doing again?" Ursaring asked, having been aroused out of bed at the idea of finally getting the relief he needed.

"I told you. We're here to help you get your release."

"But why are we at Dillon's room?"

"[Facepalm]... _He's_ gonna be your release." Ursaring's eyes widened, looking at his partner of three years in shock.

"But...I thought Dillon was straight." Infernape chuckled at this.

"Don't worry about that. We'll help him live out a fantasy I know he's just _dying_ to enjoy. Shoulda saw him earlier; caught him masturbating to a girl getting D.P.'d."

"Wouldn't that prove he was straight still?"

"Trust me. The way he was looking at her; he wasn't loving her getting fucked...He was wishing it was _him_ getting fucked. Besides, who wouldn't? It was an Infernape and Ursaring she was getting fucked by. Maybe that's saying something~..." Ursaring thought about this. Sure he liked Dillon that way, but he always thought the guy was straight and kept his feelings to himself. Now that this has been revealed, maybe he could finally tell him the truth...

 _After_ pumping him with his seed.

Infernape held a finger to his muzzle, telling Ursaring to keep quiet as he opened the door. It never creaked as Dillon made sure the hinges were oiled at the first sign of a creak. They slowly crept into the room, immediately seeing Dillon in his bed, snoozing under the covers. They went on both sides of the bed, watching their dear trainer slumber with his hands under the covers. Infernape nodded to Ursaring, who nodded back and swiped the covers off of the trainer...

Seeing that his hands were in his pants, which were pulled down past his ass...

* * *

 _Lemon Time! Prepare The Lotion, Tissues, And Vibrators!_

Seeing that Dillon had his hands in his crotch, the plan Infernape thought of was gonna be perfect. But first things first...

"Alright. Just get his mouth with your meat and everything will follow." Ursaring was taken aback by this. They were gonna do _that!?_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean get your cock in his mouth and just get your release from there. I have to go grab some things for later. Don't leave this room."

"But-."

"Don't. Leave."

With that, Infernape left the room, leaving Ursaring to stare at his trainer. The brown bear stared at the human, drinking in the sight of his firm-looking ass. His cock stirred in his sheath as he thought of relieving himself in there...Done with thinking, he crept onto the bed, moving his trainer belly-up to get started.

Dillon's mouth was open as he snored, making this easier for Ursaring as he shifted him. Now, he was leaning against the headboard with his cock ready to go in. Dillon's hot breath made some pre-cum leak out onto his face, making lewd tracks along it. Tired of waiting, Ursaring growled before putting it in his dental cavern.

And might he tell ya, it was bliss-inducing.

Ursaring never thought pleasure could come like this as he slowly inserted his thick cock into Dillon's mouth. His tongue created friction in its idle position at the bottom of the human's mouth as the member went further and further in.

 **[Poke.]**

That was all Ursaring needed to feel as he saw the bulge in Dillon's neck. He was to the base, Dillon nose-deep in his crotch-fur. Ursaring panted as he fought tooth and claw not to cum quickly. Wondering what was keeping Infernape, he pulled out, feeling the boy's tongue drag across its underside. Going to the tip, he once again had to stop to let the pressure buildup simmer down. Being a virgin at this made enjoying this rather difficult, but Ursaring persisted.

The Hibernator cupped Dillon's cheeks before pushing back in, moaning in delight. Tongue lolling out, he mindlessly pushed in and out, not even paying attention to the sudden suckling of his sensitive member. Or the licking tongue that he was previously dragging his big fat cock over. He just kept thrusting, feeling the pressure buildup once more.

Several minutes of cock-sucking, hilt-length thrusts later, Ursaring was high and nigh as he thrusted as deep as he can go while roaring his satisfaction of release. His hot bear seed shot out into Dillon's throat, making his cheeks bulge before it traveled down his throat with the force of a shot-gun blast. At least 13 spurts of pearly jizz made its presence known in Dillon's stomach before Ursaring was nice and content.

He pulled out, getting friction once more that stirred his member to semi-flaccidity. He saw that there was a little drop of cum on his lips, so he went to clean it off, but not before it was licked off by Dillon. Infernape came in at that time, seeing that Ursaring had just finished.

"Oh? You ready for something fun~?" Infernape smirked at the clueless bear.

"Uh...What kinda fun?"

"You only had fun with one hole...Why not try the other one~?..." Infernape was being vague, so Ursaring didn't know what he was talking about. Drawing a blank, he crawled up to the foot of the bed and sat there, waiting for further instruction.

"So...What now?" Now it was Infernape's turn to be clueless.

"What do you mean 'What now?'? You're not going for his ass?" Now the big, brown bear was getting it.

"Why? I got my release. Is there more to it?" That question got a creepy smirk outta Infernape.

"So much more~...Especially his ass~..."

"...And, you know this...how?"

"Oh...Just a guess..."

Yeah, he did not believe him. Infernape walked over to them, still smirking before grabbing Dillon's ass. He pulled the boy to the until he was in-between them. With strength Fighting-types are known for, he lifted the tall 6'0" human to Ursaring's lap, setting him down with the bear's member hot-dogging his butt. Dillon 'involuntarily' squeezed the bear, making his paws shoot to the human's hips.

"See how responsive he is~? Even when he's tired, he still wants something in his ass~...Are you gonna give it to him?"

Ursaring didn't know what to think. Here he was, finally in the position to give his trainer his love-even if he was asleep. SHouold he finally take his chance, or stall and never get it back?

"Time's a wasting. Get a move-on; he won't stay asleep forever, you know..."

Making up his mind, Ursaring took Dillon in for a kiss before maneuvering his member and pressing it in. The tip was lucky to go past the tight anal ring as Ursaring was squeezed in a vice. Pushing in would be nigh impossible if it wasn't for the pre-cum oozing out his cock. The liquid slicked into the sphincters of Dillon's ass, making it slightly more wet to push through. Infernape looked on in lust, circling a few fingers around his sheath and cupping his balls.

Dillon's ass was doing a number on the big bear, member already twitching around inside him. Halfway in, he felt like he was gonna cum at any second. Infernape saw this.

"Dude, just stop trying to push in and breathe. There's no need to cum too fast if you want your full release."

"E-easy...for you t-t-o...say~..." Stopping would be hard as Dillon was still squeezing his cock breathless. Suddenly, Infernape walked up to him.

"Nope, too slow."

He grabbed Dillon's shoulders and shoved him down, making the human take Ursaring to the hilt. Said Hibernator Pokemon nearly exploded at the feeling of all of his cock being constricted, but he strained to hold it in. It was difficult too, considering his veins were bulging to keep it all in and his breathing grew heavy.

"Now, feeling ready to get your release?" Infernape asked, looking at Ursaring. The bear, after a few more heavy exhales, nodded. "Okay, then I guess we can start with...THIS!" The Flame Pokemon shoved an object into Ursaring's muzzle, making him chew and swallow to keep from choking on it.

"What the hell man!? You coulda...coulda..." Ursaring had forgot why he was yelling as he felt his energy come back. It felt like he had never even wasted a breath trying to-...What the?...Why did he feel so...horny~?

"Ahhh...Feeling that extra 'kick' yet~?" Infernape questioned, seeing Ursaring's lustful expression. The bear only nodded as he felt his cock throb in need inside of Dillon.

"What...What did you...give me?..."

"An Enigma Berry. Lovely little fruit that brings all of your energy back, with a little 'extra kick' at the end~..." Infernape explained, walking up to them until he was in front of the two. Ursaring did not respond as the 'extra kick' was hazing his mind for one objective: Fuck. He growled feraly before grabbing Dillon's shoulders. Raising him up, he slammed him back down, forcing a low moan out of the boy. Drinking the sound in, he repeated the action, getting a louder response. This was kept up as Ursaring's lust fully took over and he began fucking the poor boy.

Infernape watched closely as his long-time friend and partner fucked their trainer like no tomorrow. Infernape then remembered the video from earlier, but he decided they weren't gonna go mouth and ass~...

He stepped in front of Dillon until they were face-to-face, grabbing his legs and placing them around his hips. There, he positioned his hard and steaming cock at Dillon's already-being-pounded-to-redness asshole. Ursaring, still busy plowing Dillon's tight ass open, didn't care as Infernape began pushing his cock in alongside Ursaring's...

"AHHHH!" The sudden shriek made them both stop as Dillon awoke from the pain of being stretched to his limits. Infernape and Ursaring froze as they looked at their trainer. He looked between them before looking down. Ursaring, despite his state, was panicking on the inside.

'Oh no. OH NO! Whatdoido? WhatdoIdo? WHAT DO I DO!?' Ursaring was at a loss as Dillon looked at him with an unreadable expression...

Then this happened.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Ursaring had to back-up his mental processors. He did not just say that. It was just an illu-.

"Are you gonna continue Ursaring?" Dillon asked, not caring that he had two, hot 'Monhoods in his anus. Ursaring only stared back at him, at a loss at what to do. Surely he couldn't-

"Oh for Arceus' sake, just kiss him Ursaring!" Infernaped cried, impatient with the lack of action. Ursaring just nodded dumbly and looked at Dillon some more...before...he slammed his muzzle to the boy's lips. Dillon at first was surprised-considering he wasn't wearing the gloves and couldn't translate what 'Infernape Infer!' was-at the kiss. But it took only seconds before he eventually accepted the kiss. Still not sure as to if he's fully accepting, Ursaring licked hesitantly at Dillon's lips, asking permission to go that far.

Infernape watched with a smug smile as they both French-Kissed like passionate lovers, Ursaring wrapping his arms around Dillon-no, his mate- and held him close as he dominated the human's tongue. He licked all over, sadly inexperienced in this act to make it more arousing than it already was. But someone got impatient and they both separated. A strand of saliva kept them connected before it was broken by their panting.

Dillon rubbed Ursaring encouragingly before leaning against him, relaxing his body to let this experience be less painful. Taking this as his way of saying 'I love you', Ursaring restarted, pushing in slowly before getting too horny and going back to the heartless fucking. Infernape was every step with him, thrusting as fast as he could to keep up.

"Y-yes~...Just like...always~..." The comment did not escape Ursaring, but he let it go as the familiar pressure in his loins began to build up. Dillon's member was looking all sorts of lonely as it throbbed and leaked pre-cum on his abdomen and a little on Infernape's hips as he thrusted up. The Flame Pokemon noticed this and began jerking him off slowly to see what reaction he would get. A loud 'MMMM~!' and a glob of pre-cum was what he got. But that wouldn't be enough for the lecherous monkey as he leaned forward and took the tip of it into his warm dental cavern.

The action looked like it took great dexterity as Dillon was stimulated from both his ass and cock. The pleasure was electrifying; nothing could get better than-.

"AHHHHH~!" Dillon suddenly came into Infernape's mouth, the altter having hit something inside him as his jizz started shooting into his throat. Infernape happily swallowed it all as Dillon panted in his afterglow. The pleasure had been too sudden.

* * *

 _Lemon Pause. Skip this If You Wish To Remain Horny, Hot, And Bothered._

"What...just...happened?..." The boy asked. He didn't have his gloves nearby, so Infernape had to play a game of charades. He flashed four fingers, meaning four words. Dillon nodded his understanding before he got started.

The Flame Pokemon flashed 'One' before pointing at himself.

"I." Infernape nodded before he flashed 'Two'. He threw a mock punch, nearly socking Dillon in the mouth.

"Punch?" The fire monkey shook his head in the negative. He repeated the action, only to-

 **[Pow!]** "Owww! Why'd you hit me!?" Infernape suddenly beamed when he said hit. "Oh, the second word was 'hit'? My bad."

Infernape rolled his eyes before moving on, pointing at Dillion.

"Me." No.

"My?" No. Infernape pointed specifically at him.

"Him?" Infernape face-palmed; he wasn't even POINTING at Ursaring-who by the way had almost socked Infernape for that punch. He jabbed Dillon with a finger, meaning he was specifically talking about him.

"Look, I don't get what you're saying. So-." Infernape stopped him there, meaning he said the right word.

"What?" No.

"Saying?" No.

"You're?" The fire monkey held his fingers together, saying he was close there.

"What is it? I said 'you're'..." Infernape held his hands together, before splitting them apart. Almost like...

"Separate 'you're'?" He got a thumbs-up in response. But Ursaring had grown tired of this. He yanked his cock out, making Dillon slightly whine in disappointment and longing before his gloves were tossed at him. Putting them on with a shrug, Ursaring told him what he had been requested to guess:

"He hit your prostate." The word sat in his head before realization dawned in his eyes.

"Oh...Now that I know that much...Can we keep going? You two didn't cum yet."

"Fine by me." Infernape said, grabbed Dillon to his chest and tweaking his nipples. This enticed a moan out of the human, drawing Ursaring back to them like a bear for honey.

* * *

 _Lemon Restart. Sorry About That._

The two Pokemon sandwiched the human to their bodies, grinding their 'Monhoods on his back and front. He groaned at the feeling as it turned him on a little, but he was here to get fucked and it was still nighttime. He tried to get Infernape's member back inside, before Ursaring beat him to the punch by lifting him up like a ragdoll. With the Flame Pokemon too busy grinding, his shaft immediately reinserted into Dillon's ass. As Dillon sighed his content, Ursaring put his member back inside as well, stretching his hole wide open once more.

They got started, going at a nearly in-sync pace of moderate speed and power. The friction between the two kept them nice and stimulated. Both of their cocks drooled warm pre-cum into the boy's ass, making it looser and more accessible. Dillon kept squeezing them, slightly not satisfied with their pace, so they went faster.

Soon, nearly 10 minutes of fucking the human-turned-mate was getting to the two Pokemon as they felt the pressure in their loins.

"Ngh~. Dillon...I...I c-can't hold it much longer~..." Ursaring warned, feeling the berry he was force-fed wear off as his member throbbed almost mechanically.

"Me...too~...But I...I~.." Infernape couldn't say much without having to pleasurably enunciate a word. They thrust in some more before-.

"I'M CUMMING~!" They both cried, simultaneously slamming to the hilt and releasing their hot semen. The combined force of their climaxes flooded Dillon's hole, sending most of the cum out and under them to form a pool that steadily grew in size. As Infernape came down from his high, he fell back, falling on his side to pant as Ursaring fell back on the bed, still inside Dillon.

* * *

 _Lemon Over. Pull Dem Pants Up! Turn Off Those Vibrators! Get Dem Fingers Out Your Twats/Asses!_

They all sat in there, breathing heavily from all that hot fucking they just did. Ursaring sensually rubbed Dillon's head to show his affection.

"I love you Dillon." This statement caught Dillon's attention, drawing his eyes away from Infernape to him.

"Really?" A nod was the bear's response. "I can't lie..."

The pause put Ursaring in a panic. He didn't love him after all that!?

"...I love you too." Dillon kissed him again, calming his heart. Ursaring kissed back, feeling better now that he got that huge weight off his chest.

"Hey, I love the guy too." Romantic scene ruined, they both separated and glared at Infernape, who shrugged Mareepishly. "What?"

Ursaring pulled out of Dillon, making him moan as his member slid out and made more cum leak. "You got some explaining to do, monkey boy..."

"I do? Well...uh..." Infernape backed away slowly as the predatory gaze Ursaring was giving him was borderline creepy.

"Yeah, you're gonna tell me how you knew about Dillon's body before we even got started!" Ursaring yanked Infernape onto his feet before walking out the room, dragging the poor and defenseless fire monkey.

"Wait! Don't I get my one, free phone call!?"

"Prison rules, son. No phone calls from this warden..."

The dup walked back to their room, leaving Dillon to his own devices.

"Well...I guess I better tell Adam these gloves do work. And they even let you understand Pokemon."

He went to his dresser, wincing slightly as his ass was still kinda gaping from the rough fucking he just got. He unlocked it and saw that he had a few messages from Adam. He went to them and saw:

1\. _'Dillon, I hope those gloves work for you. I had to make sure they're properly prepared before becoming prototype Pokemon Defense Systems.-15:34 P.M._

2\. ' _Dillon, I expect some test results in the morning.' -20:05 P.M._

3\. _'Dillon...Please pick up.'-06:12 A.M._

That last one wasn't that long ago, as it was around 7, so he typed in a response. Three minutes later, he got a text back.

 _'Dillon! Where the hell have you been!?'_

 _'I've been...busy...with my Pokemon.'_

 _'Well!?...Do they work?'_

 _'Yep. They even work as portable translators.'_

 _'Wait what?'_

 _'The gloves are portable translators?'_

 _'That's weird; I didn't install a foreign language translator in them.'_

 _'...Wait what!?'_

* * *

 **Me: Tell me dammit!**

 **?: Never!**

 **[I pulled out a scythe, aiming the blade at his neck.]**

 **?: Uh...In that closet.**

 **Me: See? Was that so hard?**

 **?: Well-**

 **Me: Don't answer that.**

 **[I kicked the man's face in, knocking him out. I then went to the closet, and opened the door slowly...**

 **Benshu fell out.]**

 **Benshu: Seje~!...How've you [Hic] been~?**

 **Me:...?**

 **[He suddenly got up and started leaning on me.]**

 **Benshu: You missed the party~! There was food...and drinks...and...food.**

 **Me: You said that already.**

 **Benshu: Did I?**

* * *

 **[Sigh] I'm late with this one by a lot so...**

 **There's Braindead123's  one-shot. He bonded with his Pokemon, realized they were in love with him, reciprocated their feelings, and now there's a WTF moment.**

 **Benshu: Seje~! What about me~?**

 **Me: Benshu...He got shot by a sedative...or so he tells me.**

 **Benshu: It was too, I swear~!**

 **Me:...**

* * *

 **Tune in next time for another one-shot!**

 **The pattern's been broken, so I'm doing it by vote instead.**

 **You can review a choice of your pairing; it just won't be as long as the previous ones.**

 **Just remember; we're all horny, but no one is more-so than me. ;)**

 **Moncheli!**


	6. M Human X F Absol X Audino X Espeon X We

**HEY! How you doin'?**

 **Sorry, I've been in what I like to call a writing slump.**

 **I couldn't figure out what to do. I even asked another website.**

 **But alas, all my thoughts went to smut and I looked through my poll one last time...**

 **And the choice, "M Human X F Absol/Gardevoir/Espeon/Weavile" got the most votes by one. But the author wanted to change it up a bit and chose a different set of Pokemon...**

 **I wonder who wanted this over a simple M/F one-shot...0_0**

 **I'm watching all of you.**

 **Remember, if you want your own one-shot, you'll have to PM me or review about it. Those who submit detailed ones are a shoe-in while those who submit simple pairings...**

 **You're only good for a couple thousand words. :/ Can't work without much to work off.**

 **Anyway, these requests will now have reviewer statements; means I'll say things to people who are no doubt reading this.**

 **To The Constitutionalist: I'm sure Bioshock will be a good help for me in the future. ;)**

 **To thor94: You're not one to appreciate M/F. You're only here for the M/M. Needless to say, you got your work cut out for your fappable fantasies.**

 **To UnholyPens: Here's your candy. Enjoy it; the only one you're getting unless you come up with better.**

 **To Colossal Fighter GX: Why haven't I done your one-shot: No one's voting for it. Unless you have friends that support you that are being traitrs, I suggest you get them into voting.**

 **To all readers/authors who Faved and/or Followed: I'm surprised you don't have requests...Not counting the ones that did; they're fearless. Are you scared? Do you think I won't answer?**

 **GOD SO HELP ME, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, GO DEEP IN YOUR BRAIN AND FIND THAT MUTHAFUCKING FANTASY!**

 **To those with other curious fandoms: I'm not limited to Pokemon; people just submit Pokemon one-shots.**

 **Onto the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Coming Of Age The Right Way: A young teen male is so close to his birthday, he can taste it. But his girls are a little too excited and impatient to give him their presents~. Will he like them, or will he shun them away due to his father's religious views?**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

 **Roll That Smexy Film!**

* * *

 _Request By UnholyPens-M Human X F Absol/Audino/Espeon/Weavile-"Coming Of Age"-(Foreplay, Vaginal, 69, Doggy-Style, Straight Sex involved!)_

"Kyle, please calm down!" A woman shouted at her husband as said man looked ready to smash his son into the ground six feet under.

"Margeret, I'm not gonna let this sit in my head for the rest of my damn life! Our own son-our only son-became what I was teaching NOT to become! A simple pokephiliic! Disgusting!" Said boy rose out of his seat.

"You don't run my life, dad! I make it how I want it, not how YOU want it!"

"You **dare** talk back to me!? I am your father, Spencer!"

"No...You're an asshole..."

* * *

 _Yesterday..._

"Alright girls, that's enough!" called a human teen of 16, wiping the sweat off his forehead as it was a hot day. Four Pokemon stopped their ambitious training.

One, an Absol that was about to meet her end at the hands of an ignorant trainer. She shook off the dirt in her snow-white fur and walked to her trainer.

Two, an Audino. A rare find, but not regretted as she was caught in place of what her trainer really wanted-which was a Sawsbuck. But he kept her since she wanted to stay, BADLY. She bounced over to Spencer happily.

Three, an Espeon as a gift for winning a tournament as an Eevee. When she evolved, she learned telepathy quickly, so she can translate Poke-Speech to Spencer. She pranced over to him in a flash.

Lastly, a Weavile. Her backstory is shady, since she won't tell Espeon or anyone else on the team. She sat in the shade of the tree, tinkering with her claws.

"Okay girls, my parents will be out for the night, so we can do whatever we want for the rest of the day. Just don't break anything." Absol snickered at Audino, who had hid her face in embarrassment. She was a clutz at the wrong times and led to many a shouting match between Spencer and his father. Absol and Audino headed back in with Spencer, while Espeon and Weavile stayed outside.

The sun was setting in the distance as the two had a stare-off, Weavile glaring while Espeon stared knowingly. Finally having enough, Weavile spoke.

'STOP STARING AT ME, ESTHER!'

Espeon, or Esther now, smirked at Weavile. 'Well now, someone's a little _frustrated~...'_

'Shut up.'

'Oh don't be like that Wimedra(WHY-ME-DRA). You can tell Mama Esther what's wrong.'

Wimedra turned away with a huff, not in the mood for Esther's "motherly" status over the girls. She _was_ the oldest out of the four, not to mention she's been with Spencer the longest.

'There's nothing wrong Esther. Go away before I hurt you.'

'You and I both know your chances of beating me went down severely when I learned Fairy-type moves.' Wimedra groaned in annoyance; she had forgot that little tidbit. Damn Spencer and his need for versatility in the team.

'Just leave me be. Go play with Athena or Allison or something..." Those two, Absol and Audino respectively, were basically sisters since they got along so well. Esther shuddered, however; the last time she _played_ with them, she almost lost a leg.

Never, ever again.

'I'd rather play with a Machamp than those two...'

'And how would you pull that off exactly? They're about as tough as steel. Anything they play would crush you.'

'Not _that_ kinda play, silly Weavile. The kinda play you need with Spencer~.' Wimedra's head shot towards Esther, claws glinting dangerously as she pointed at the Sun Pokemon.

'Don't even go there, ya perv. I don't like Spence that way...'

'Yeah...Say that to your slit.' Wimedra hurried to close her legs.

'See!? You're a pervert! Just go away and let me deal with this on my own!'

'You'd rather go find a place to finger yourself or go find a one-night stand rather than deal with it with the one you obviously love?' Wimedra didn't respond.

Why? Esther was right about one thing; Spencer had been the center of her affection for many a month now. The only person she told was the very person that just shot it back in her face. She had planned on telling him how she felt but...Despite herself, she wasn't ready to deal with him releasing her for having such feelings. Damn his father and his teachings.

'Shut up...'

'Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Maybe you-.' Before she could finish, Wimedra was at her throat, seething and glaring poisonous daggers at her.

'Don't...even think...about finishing that sentence...'

'Hmph. Fine, I'll leave you for now. But if you don't act now, you'll lose him sooner than you think...'

The Sharp Claw Pokemon continued to glare at Esther as she walked back to the house, twin tails swaying with the breeze. Soon as she saw the mocking purplish pink fur disappear into the household, Wimedra relaxed. Her attention then diverted to her nether regions, seeing that they had not calmed down ever since the mere mention of Spencer got them riled up.

"[Groan]Stupid Esther...Making me suffer like this..." she grumbled, standing up with a wobble. Her labia burned as if a hot poker was driving into her with relentless force. Some of her arousal dripped onto the grass as she walked back into the house, going straight to her room to deal with 'it'.

Meanwhile Esther had went to Athena and Allison, watching TV with them. The duo had long stopped their games.

"So guys, what's up with Wime-gra?" Allison asked, once again getting the Weavile's name wrong and making Athena groan in annoyance.

"Come on Alli! I keep telling you her name is Wime-DRA! Anyway...What is with her...?" The Disaster Pokemon sat her head on her fore-paws in thought, trying to find it out for herself. Allison adorned a cute thinking pose from her seat in her special chair. Esther shook her head in amusement; these two are just so immature sometimes.

"Guys, she's in heat and denial." Athena and Allison looked at her in question." You don't smell that?"

They-albeit comically-sniffed around, trying to see what Esther was talking about before Athena picked up the scent of...

Female in heat...

"O-oh..." Athena had a light blush on her face as she smelled Wimedra's essence, making her own dribble a bit.

"Now, now Athena. Don't flood the house with your pheromones yet. I have a plan to help her and I need you two to help." The Absol and Audino weren't the greatest tools in the shed, contrary to popular belief, so they accepted their involvement unrealistically quick...

* * *

 _Later..._

'So, do you guys know the plan now?' asked Esther, the Sun Pokemon looking between the giggling Absol and Audino for an answer. The pink one answered.

'You go to Spencer and get him in the mood while me and Athena get Wimedra convinced to go for it?'

'Yep! You got it Allison!'

'Yay!'

'Well now,' Athena interrupted, 'I never though I'd witness the day Allison developed a brain. This made the Hearing Pokemon steam up and redden in a flash of anger.

'I'm not STUPID!'

'No one said you were. Now calm down before you make our heads blow up.' Indeed her voice was so loud, Athena was surprised her eardrums hadn't blown out.

'[Huff] Fine...' Allison puffed down, slowly gaining her pink color back. Esther sweat-dropped at Allison's "bipolarism".

'And don't forget-.'

'-if she acts difficult, then go Mega. I know Esthy; that's why I kept my necklace on!' Allison fingered at the necklace on her...neck, letting the Mega Stone in the middle glint in the lighting.

'Alright, you two. Let's get started...' With that, Esther walked off to Spencer's room. The other two went to Wimedra, plotting on the way to see how'd they get her out of there.

The psychic cat walked to Spencer's door, seeing it was cracked and it allowed her to slip inside. Spencer was lying on his back on his bed, looking at the ceiling in thought. He noticed Esther when she hopped onto the bed.

 **Beyond This Point Is The Point Of No Return...Tread Carefully...**

"What's up Esther?" Spencer asked.

'Hey Spence. I got an itch I can't reach...' She turned around, presenting herself while flicking her tails up,' Can you get it?'

Spencer shook his head at Esther; sometimes she's either blunt with it or she uses some kinda innuendo. It never ceased to amuse Spencer, even as he began stripping down. But Esther beats him to the punch and used Psychic to get those pesky things off him.

"Well that works too." Spencer was not "hung like a horse" or "the apple that fell too far from the tree" when it came to endowment. Just the average 5.5" for a teen his age. It was erecting from the smell Esther's arousal was giving off. It would soon blanket his nose as he leaned towards it, giving the somewhat puffy lips a gentle lick.

Esther gasped, having not expected him to go for foreplay first. 'N-ngh~...'

He took her groan as a sign of appreciation of his ministrations, so he kept going, licking at her vagina and tasting her juices. She had an essence of Pecha Berries, which made doing this all the sweeter to Spencer-pun intended.

Esther groaned again, swaying her hips and backing them up, wanting more of-or maybe more _than_ -his tongue in her. Having already caught all of the juice outside, Spence moved inside, immediately being constricted by her eager and yearning walls. Spencer rubbed her ears, a massaging trick he learned at the Pokemon Fan Club in town that showed him how to massage them. right to make her calm.

Once he felt her walls give away, he lapped deeper, making her wetter and horny. She couldn't even remember the plan now as she started seeing stars in her vision-she was close and he hadn't even started.

Spencer was pushed back, making him confused until he felt himself get on his knees. He involuntarily grabbed her hips and his member inched closer to finally penetrating her.

"I guess I got you good this time."

'Oh haha. Put it in me already.'

Not one to make girls wait, he pushed in, Esther feeling blissful. She was steadily growing more full, but she kept at it, even going as far as pushing back on him until she felt the satisfying thump of their hips joining together.

'A-ah~...' Esther sighed in relief, but before that.

'Hey.' The silence was overridden by Absol, who stood by the door. Esther felt her approaching orgasm melt away as she glared at the Disaster Pokemon.

'Why a-are you here already-dy~?' she asked, resorting to shifting her hips around to stimulate herself.

'Allison was gonna go Mega, so I left the room. Fairy beats Dark, remember? Besides, I wanna have my little fun before we get her here.'

Athena hopped onto the bed in a single bound, facing them with her hind to the door.

"Uh...I'm.. kinda b-busy here." Spencer commented.

'Nonsense. You can spare an arm for me~.' She moved his arm off of Esther ad mounted it, grinding her opening against his fingers. She moaned, trying to get them in her quickly; Allison was no pushover when she went Mega.

'C-come on S-s-spence~...Make me explode~...' Her face was contorted in pleasure, making Spencer chuckle.

"Oh alright. I'll play along~." His fingers hooked up, but only two went inside her ebony sex, making her whine in slight bliss and mostly disappointment.

'M-more~...Give me...more~...' Panting like a dog, she looked up at Spencer with begging eyes, grinding some more on him. The walls of her labia squeezed on the fingers already inside. But Spencer didn't give her the pleasure yet; instead, he began scissoring her, brushing against her G-spot each time.

Meanwhile, Allison as wrestling with Wimedra, trying to get her out the door without trying to hurt her.

But with how she was struggling, she'd have to worry about that and hurting _herself._

'Just come ON Wimy! I promise it'll be fun!'

'Tauros-shit! Since when is trying to 'relieve tension with Spencer' fun!?' The Sharp Claw Pokemon continued to push herself back into her room, trying her damnest not to give in to the Hearing Pokemon-even if she _was_ in Mega Forme.

Allison's "lab coat" fluttered behind her as she pulled Wimedra further out her room.

'No! I don't wanna go!'

'But think about it! Would you rather suffer from constant build-up or get relief form the nearest source!? Besides, Spence's helped US!' Wimedra paused, making Allison fall back and nearly hit the wall.

'Say that again.'

'What again?'

'What you just said.'

'I just said "what again?".'

'No, the other thing!'

'You mean the ultimatum?'

'Yes, that.'

'I said would you-.'

'Don't say it all over! What was that little extra comment!?'

'Oh...Spence's helped us before?'

Wimedra didn't answer. She was lost in thought.

 _So that's why they don't suffer like I do!? They go to Spencer...To Spencer...for.. h-help..._

Now that she thought about it, none of the others have gone through this with her...So THAT'S why she always hears loud noises!? And didn't tell her this sooner!?

'So...You go to...Spencer...Spencer...Is this the real Spencer we're talking about here?' Wimedra asked skeptically. Unless she was mistaken, she grew up learning about the religion his family practices; she was pretty sure that they were to have been released for asking such a thing.

'Yes, this is Spencer we're talking about. Come on, I'll show you.' Allison took advantage of Wimdra's silence and dragged her to the room, hearing already the unmistakable sounds of sex at its peak. Wimedra's blush was evident on her fur, reddening more with every second of hearing 'AHHH~!', 'FUCK ME HARDER~!', and 'GIVE ME MORE~!' from the others.

Allison cracked the door, the creak, snapping Wimedra out of her fantasy.

'H-hey, maybe we should...wait for them, yeah?'

'Hmmm...Nope.' Before Wimedra could object, Allison pushed her inside, making her face-plant. When she was about to turn and curse up a storm, her eyes fell on the scene before her.

There, on the bed with his fingers AND cock deep inside her sister Pokemon was Spencer. Instead of a scolding like she had expected, he was wrist-deep inside of Athena and a blur in Esther. Their faces made her even wetter, and it was not missed by Allison.

'Oh...Looks like you're a lot more turned on than I took you for...Need some...help~?' Allison's tone took a more naughty drawl as she stepped closer to Wimedra, the Weavile stepping back from her.

'W-what do y-you mean 'help'...?'

'They might be awhile...So let's have some fun~...' Wimedra felt a lot of lines being crossed as Allison drew closer, licking her lips sultrily. The Mega Hearing Pokémon's eyes screamed lust and desire as she managed to catch the squirming Sharp Claw before she could use Faint Attack to sneak away.

'L-let me go!'

'Nope~...' Allison used Draining Kiss, sapping Wimedra's energy and making her more vulnerable to her ministrations. When she pulled back, the Weavile's eyes were hazy. 'Now how do you feel~?'

Wimedra groaned before giving a straight answer. 'N-ngh~...[Panting] Just...help me end this~...please~?'

'Hmm...I dunno...You kinda gave up without a fight a-.' Allison didn't get to finish as Wimedra pinned her to the ground. Her leg scissoring with Allison's short and stubby ones, she began grinding against her pussy sending sparks in her. Allison didn't want to leave her hanging, so she began to move her body, letting her pudgy legs stimulate Wimedra further.

Back on the bed, Esther was clenching more often than she should, telling Spencer all he needed to do. With his other hand occupying Athena, he brought his other hand to her clit, slightly brushing against it. Esther froze as she almost came right then and there.

'D-do-on't...touch t-there~...' She was so close, she couldn't speak straight. But her pleading was irrelevant as she was trying to get his finger to press that button again.

"Your mouth says no...But your body says yes~..." Spencer's fingers started hooking up, just as Esther pushed back on him. This caused another brush, but once again she didn't have an orgasm, and it was killing her.

 _Come on, just do it!_

Her clitty clenched up in anticipation as she felt him draw near again...

 **[Poke.]**

'AHHHHHH~!' Her scream had her pleasure overdrive laced into it, so anyone within a two-mile radius would have an orgasm with her.

Namely, everyone in Spencer's room.

Spencer came first, filling Esther with his human essence while his and her juices mixed together in a little pool under them. Athena came next, having been closest -besides Spencer- to Esther. Her walls clamped down on Spencer's fingers, trying to milk them for their non-existent seed as she shot out her own fluids on them. Lastly, Wimedra and Allison came on each other's lower bodies.

They all panted in near-sync, coming down from their collective afterglows. Esther, however, was tuckered out, whispering a few words on the way down. Spencer gave her a little kiss on her head before placing her near the headboard of the bed. Once he did that, he turned to the others.

"Anyone else?" Before Athena could try and suggest herself...

'M-me!' Allison called, making the girls-that were still conscious- look at her in shock.

'I thought we were letting-!' Athena was not allowed to finish as Allison got off of Wimedra and hopped onto the bed. She took Esther's position, except getting on her back instead of her hands and knees.

"Really Allison?" Spencer asked, trying to make sure since she was known for being a one-time cummer. She shook her head in response, however.

'No~...Just take me already Spence...' Allison ground her hips against his crotch, making him hard again. She gasped as it brushed against her clit before her opening. Allison's lab coat fluttered in anticipation.

Spencer inhaled deeply, calming himself down before he began another journey inside a pussy. The difference between Esther ad Allison in these situations were that Esther had control of her muscles, but Allison matched her with the pure softness of her inner walls. It was like penetrating a fleshy marshmallow; it was so soft, he was surprised not to cum right then and there despite having done so already.

"Ss-so...warm~...Can't...hold it in~..." Nstead of cumming straight away, he began to fuck her-and I mean _fuck_ her. He gripped her hips for better leverage, scratching her skin, but not breaking it. Their hips pounded together, making sounds that made Wimedra shiver, even moreso when-.

'AHHH~! YES~! FUCK ME SPENCER! FUCK ME HARD AND GOOD!' Allison abandoned her personality and went full-on slut, her words forever etched into the others' minds. Her tongue lolled out to the right side of her face, making her seem even more slutty.

"A-a-ally~..." Spencer couldn't handle it any longer than what he was trying to stave off, nor was her squeezing helping him. He thrusted in a few more times before he came again, weaker than the last one, but only by a spurt or two. Allison panted below him, she herself came during his orgasm, but she was silent. She looked drunk to Spencer to be honest. Just like Espeon, he placed her down by the head of the bed, the two snuggling against each other.

Athena was still recovering from that orgasm Esther forced out of her, despite her typing, which left Wimedra. Spencer smiled at her, said Weavile getting nervous.

'U-uh...I...Uh...'

"Come on Wimedra." Spencer insisted, beckoning for her to come hither. Athena sat up to say,

'Just go on...He won't...make you regret it...Besides.. you didn't get him a gift for his birthday so...Think about it... You give him your virginity... as a present...'

 _Dammit, she does have a point...I HATE when she has a point..._

Wimedra shakily stood up, taking baby-steps to Spencer. She wasn't even halfway there before she was pulled to the bed, placed down on the bed next to the nude human. A purplish glow from Esther told Wimedra all she needed to know...

Damn Psychics and their Miracle Eye...

She looked at Spencer, biting her lips in want, but scared all the same. A hand landed on her crown of feathers, making her shaking stop.

"It's okay Wimedra...I'll be gentle for you..." Her back was to him, so the warm breath of his speech made her tingly on her ear. She dripped more of her untamed arousal on the bedsheets.

'O-okay...Can we...s-s-start-t-t?' she asked, her voice shaky now. Spencer nodded the affirmative before he traced her labia slowly with a finger.

Being a virgin, it sent electric shocks of pleasure through her body. Her lips swelled to the point where they looked ready to blow any second. Wimedra panted lightly. But Spencer continue this road of stimulation, teasingly circling her clitty and smirking like a devil.

Wimedra felt her climax near faster than she ever fingered herself to sleep, breathing going erratic until...

Until...

'W-w-w-why did you...s-s-stop~?...' Wimedra was so close, it left her feeling neglected.

"I want to ma you feel good, but I don't wanna hurt you to do so." he replied.

'But hoWWWWWWW~?' She didn't get to say much as she felt him press down on he sensitive clit, making her have a climax not by her own hand again for the second time tonight. Her juices squirted out in compressed waves, being moderately plugged by...by...

What the?

She looked back in confusion, wondering why it felt like something was in her vagina until she saw the base of Spencer's member...It was in...Spence had speared her while she was experiencing pleasure beyond the stars, making her temporarily invulnerable to the stinging pain of losing one's virginity.

"There...T-taken care of~..." Now that Spencer did penetrate her, it was a miracle he DIDN'T cum; she was so tight, he thought it was trying to suffocate his cock. "Want me t-to start...?"

Wimedra thought to herself. _This is it, girl. Last chance to back out while you haven't still had actually sex...Take it or leave it?..._ She finished thinking, looking back at Spencer.

"Well?"

'...Fuck me~.' She lifted her leg up, letting the base get inside her pussy. She grunted, never feeling this full ever with her claws.

"I'm...gonna start...O-okay~?" Now balls-deep, he was ready to lose it. Once she gave the nodded consent, he began rocking her world...He pushed in quick and pulled out slow, making her want more every second. Wimedra started meeting him halfway the best she could with the position, but she couldn't really push down enough. But it wouldn't matter in the long run because-.

'I'M CUMMING!' Her orgasm came quickly, sending her vaginal walls in spasms of pleasure. Being squeezed so tight made Spencer cum along with her, sending his questionably fertile seed into her womb. The feeling of her lover's cum made her cum again, seeing white amongst the black of the room. When her orgasm finished, she still felt Spencer thrusting.

'Wait...Y-you can- AHHHH~!' She came on the spot, him having just hit her HARD in the G-Spot. This was her strongest one to date, considering the force of the piston he gave her. Sadly, it was also the one that knocked her out like a Pokemon battle, even having the swirls in her eyes. Spencer panted heavily, nearly done with only what felt like one load of cum left.

Pulling out of the now-impure Weavile, he moved to place her at the head of the bed, but he froze...

The other three were engaged in a Daisy Chain, licking being the only noises heard besides the moaning. Athena noticed him staring and immediately broke it. Allison groaned in disappointment before Esther flipped her over and dug into her "meal". Allison moaned before doing the same, turning the chain to a sexy 69.

Athena, on the other hand, went to work on Spencer's softening member. It had tried running away from her; she was known for her "eagerness" to taste it rather than feel it fill her needy sex. It had grown back to full hardness as she licked all around it, lapping up the juices of her sisters and the salty-sweet cum of their Spencer.

"Mmmm~..." Spencer groaned, feeling his member meekly leak pre-cum into her muzzle. Since it was almost spent, Athena was sadly not getting the many fluids she wanted. This Absol was gonna change that. She stopped moving, wrapping her lips around the head and sitting there with an innocent look on her face. Spencer stopped squirming to see what was up.

"H-hey, why'd you s-stop? I was enjoying that..." Athena smirked; then he was gonna _love_ this. She looked at him, not breaking eye contact...

Even when she started sinking down on him.

Spencer cried out, not expecting that to happen so fast; usually she just licks around the tip to make him cum for her. Now this was new for him.

Athena came to rest at the base, sniffing at the dormant scent of male musk, sweat and salty cum. A good scent. She kept eye contact with him, making him raise an eyebrow before-.

 **[SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!]**

"MMMMMM~! SO-AHHH! THAT'S WHAT-OOOOOH- YOU WERE PLANNING~!...NNNNNNNGH~!" Words could not describe how much his eyes were threatening to get stuck in the back of his head as he was gonna blow any second. Athena was sucking with all of her remaining vitality, trying to get him o cum before se ran out of lung power...

Soon as she was about to let go, he held her head down on him, making his cock hit the back of her throat and bulge it a little. His jizz came in strands instead of ropes, the cost of spraying so much in all his girls instead of just three.

As he went through his afterglow, he felt himself being lifted up to the head of the bed, being smothered by the bodies of the other girls. He smiled before falling asleep, muttering a weak "Good night" to them...

* * *

 **Purity Beyond This Point...**

 _The Next Morning..._

Spencer was still asleep, nude as the day he was born. The girls surrounded him on al sides, Esther at the head of the bed, Allison on his left, Wimedra on his right, and Athena laying on his chest with her head over his heart. Her blade was kept in the air, though. But this morning was about to get memorable...

 **[SLAM!]**

Spence jolted awake at the slamming of the door, looking down and realizing he wouldn't be able to play off last night as an experiment...

Shit...

* * *

 _Present Time..._

"...an asshole with no regards to sentient beings..." Spencer finished, glaring daggers at his father. The man glared back, threatening to turn into a shade of violet with how angry he was...

Until he suddenly stormed out the house. Margeret sighed in disappointment. She thought he'd let his love for his son's choices override his religious beliefs...

Guess not.

"Okay Spence," she started, getting him to cam down for her to be heard, "no doubt the fat bastard went to get authorities for you to be arrested. So here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna move in with your cousin." She pulled out some money for him, it being near 200k POKE. Spencer's eyes went to saucer-mode in an instant.

"B-but Mom! This is almost 1/4 of a million! Why give it to me?..."

"Believe it or not, it was for me..." That confuse him. Why give him money that was intended for her. "I know what you're thinking, but thinking about it. I'm giving you money to live out the house while your father tries to get you hounded by police for committing Pokephilia."

Then it clicked in him. The only reason why she'd do tis with prepared cash is because-

"You too Mom?" She smirked, seeing that her son was more observant than what most took him for.

"Yep. On occasion when you and your father are out, I have a little fun with Arcanine in the back shed. Your father may be big but...Ohhh~..."

"MOM!'

* * *

 **Remember Pokephiliacs, moms love canines.**

 **This has been The Bloody Seje.**

 **Well there you have it! I you want more, then vote for the ones you want to see next! Maybe you can submit one too and I'll make it come true!**

 **Maybe I'm even better than old lemon writers...**

 **Maybe...**

 **Moncheli!**

 **And for those who are REALLY observant, CAN YOU POINT OUT ANY ERRORS!? My keyboard was being a bitch all today!**


	7. M Human(Jason) X F Milotic

**The smut must continue.**

 **Anyway, The Constitutionalist won the poll, even though it was a tie with StylishDescent, but enough about that.**

* * *

 **Silence's Divine Move: Jason, a mute ocean diver finds and rescues a Milotic from a pile of rubble in a sunken ship. After they escape with Jason passing out from an impact to his Oz tube, Milotic wants to 'repay' him for saving her.**

* * *

 **To The Constitutionalist: This is your candy.**

 **To StylishDescent: If you have enough support, yours could make the top of the list again next poll.**

 **To ChaosFox: Maybe soon you'll have that chance of seeing Ash and Mew go at it the way you fantasied it.**

 **To Colossal Fighter GX: No doubt you're reading this wondering why I haven't done yours. It's rather simple; top pairing on the poll each time one comes out gets written next.**

 **To UnholyPens: Just in case you were reading this. Do not fret; he IS mute.**

 **To anyone who just tunes in without telling me: Hope you enjoy and remember, I'm not scared of a lot of fantasies, but I did post what I don't do as a link. Hopefully it wasn't deleted.**

 **Roll The Film!**

 **Key**

 **"Hello"-Human Speech/Mask Speech/Poke-Speech**

 _ **'Hello'-Human/ Pokemon thoughts**_

 **(/)-** Blue **/High Pitched Short Groan** = Affirmation or Agreement / **Happy**

 **(-)-** Green/ **Medium Pitched Long Groan** = Indecisive or Confused / **Neutral**

 **(_)-** Yellow/ **Low Pitched Medium Groan** = Declination or Disagreement / **Irritated**

 **(\\\\\\\\\\\\)-** Red/ **Deep, Loud Muffled Roar** = Defending and Subduing / **Angry**

* * *

 _Request by The Constitutionalist: "Silence's Divine Move"; M Human X F Milotic(Oral, Vaginal Sex involved!)_

 _Northeastern Sinnoh-Beyond Victory Road-P.O.V.: Jason Carver..._

"You ready Jason?" The captain of the ship asked. The pale, suit-clad diver flashed a blue light in response. The captain, or Captain Shermen, nodded his understanding and opened the walkway for Jason. The 28-year-old walked on it, being careful not to slip and break his Oz tube. Before he jumped in, he gave the scar along his neck a rub before diving in the water.

 _'Hmm...Cool water...'_

The water was at least suitable temperature for him while he was in his suit, nor was the pressure erratic. A perfect setting for Jason as he swam on, taking in his surroundings.

It was mostly coral reefs-with the occasional Corsola floating along them, seaweeds and moss for all the eyes can see. It may seem boring to others, but in reality for Jason it was one of the little things to enjoy being him.

Even if he can't speak.

As if in agreement to his thoughts, his helmet/mask let out a **"/ / /",** muffled in the vast ocean yet alerting anything nearby that he was happy.

And alert it did, some Magikarp and Feebas swimming away...

* * *

Some time later, he came across the sunken wreckage of a cargo ship. Every diver knows that you could find something valuable in such a place. Jason wasn't one to just swim into one, because you never know when something might spring out and hurt you-his scar along his neck was proof of that after that Sharpedo attack-but maybe just once...He'd cut loose and go for it...

 _'Do I risk it...Or play it safe...?'_ His helmet had the color green, meaning he was at a loss for what to do. But the pros outweighed the cons this one time and he began swimming to the ship.

It wasn't as desolate as he thought-granted, there were holes here and there-but it coulda been more...worth it. The main deck was snapped at the half-point, leaving it to hold the ship up. The Lower Deck area was open, though, so Jason checked that out.

But he would not have time to dwell there for long as the sound of the wreckage groaning in protest came to his ear, making him look to see something tan get crushed under some fallen wreckage.

 _'Fuck it for now. Someone's in trouble!'_ Jason swam as fast as he could, popping sea bubbles to see the poor victim trapped under the rubble...

was a Milotic.

The beautiful Tender Pokemon wailed in distress, tail caught under the heavy yet rotting wood. The voice sounded feminine, so Jason kicked it into high gear. He was a firm believer that women should always be protected and respected, and Pokemon were no exception.

When he reached her, she looked at him in fear, thinking he was a Pokemon hunter or a diving fisherman after her for her beauty. She struggled to get away, but when Jason began to lift the rubble off in an attempt to help, she felt conflicted.

Her mother always told her humans can't be trusted, but this was Milotic's first encounter with one and instead of trying to catch her in one of those "red and white contraptions", he was helping her.

Jason pushed up on the rubble, trying to get it free while his muscles bulged in effort. He wasn't stud-fit or steroid-big, but he kept fit to be a strong swimmer. Struggling, his helmet was flashing yellow, meaning the job was beginning to irritate him; although, Milotic took this as he was gonna have to leave her and tried to pull her way out again. With time, the rubble began to give away, allowing more of her tail to pull free. With one final lurch, he pushed up enough for her to swim out of the way.

Jason let the rubble fall to the ocean floor before looking towards the Milotic. Her tail wasn't damaged, but it had bruises meaning she would have troubling swimming away on her own. She looked back at him, seeing if anything of him was broken. Seeing nothing wrong, she opened her mouth to thank him-

 **[Muffled]** _Grrrrrrrrrr..._

They both looked to the ship, whose hull was steadily becoming more and more unstable. Some more of the ship fell off before the water around them quaked. A current shot by, slicing through the ship and weakening the hold. Bubbles rose to the surface as the water around the huge ship began to ripple. Jason and Milotic looked at each other, adrenaline filling their systems as they realized what was to happen next...

Run.. or get buried.

The first plank fell, shaking their private stupor before they began swimming away. The current seemed to have a venomous mind of its own as it grew stronger with each meter they trekked, more debris falling down towards them.

Jason saw that Milotic was struggling, so he grabbed her body and pulled her along with him.

 _'I thought Milotics would know Aqua Jet...We wouldn't have that much trouble getting away if she did...'_ But as if reading his thoughts, she shook her head in the negative. Then the current made a violent push against the ship, just as they were nearly out of the Lower Deck. The debris, instead of falling straight down-pushed towards them, Jason having to hurry to get to safety.

Unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky as the last time he did this as a piece of the hull hit his back, jolting Milotic out of his grasp for a second. It seemed nothing was wrong with it as he grabbed her again, but when he started smelling water in his helmet, he realized that his Oz tube had been broken and he would need to-

 _'There!'_ Up ahead, there was a cavern that could possibly be uninhabited. Not willing to take any chances with the debris, he swam towards it as fast as he could. The water levels in his helmet began reaching dangerous levels...as he just missed another piece of debris and entered the cavern. Spotting the actual cave, he swam up to the light. But as, his luck would have it, his helmet was filled with enough water to prevent oxygen intake.

Realizing this, he pushed himself to his limit, vision getting blurry. Milotic struggled in his grasp, and this allowed her to get out and get to the surface. Jason swam after her, but the water and lack of breath seemed to make everything seem so far away...

* * *

 _Some Time Later..._

Jason's eyes opened slowly as his vision was blanketed by the cavern's lighting. Looking around a bit, he saw the Milotic to his immediate right, looking at where the Oz tube snapped. He moved his mouth, seeing that the helmet was empty of water and he could breathe normally. Seeing him move, she jolted, making a cute sound of surprise. Jason only stared, so she calmed down, hair moving out of the way of her eyes as she moved to look at what he was wearing.

It was only a deep blue, large & bulky Deep-Sea Diver's suit, keeping his entire body protected from water pressure at up to 2.5k feet below the surface. His own diving suit was under the whole thing.

The latter operated as his everyday clothing-or rather his shield from others-since he wore it everyday since he was 15. The only reason why it's been able to fit him for so long because it stretches with the body.

"Milo-tic." she said, looking at him. He couldn't tell what she was saying, so his helmet flashed green.

"Lo-tic?"

 **"- - - -.."**

She "Humph'd". Why can't he tell what she wanted? Does she have to act it out? Inwardly sighing to herself, she moved around to his head, pointing at his helmet. Still confused, the contraption flashed green again. Rolling her eyes at his apparent confusion, she pointed at the helmet again, making lifting motions with her tail.

She got green in response and nearly had the idea of Aqua Tailing him for that. She tried this again over and over, getting the same response until the 5th time she got yellow. His face looked irritated, so she stopped. She was also irritated so-.

 _'Oh...He's irritated too, so that's yellow...He was confused earlier so that's green...'_ Thinking on this, she smiled. Not finding anything wrong with this, Jason's helmet flashed blue, meaning he was happy-as evident by the smile on his face, albeit small.

 _'Okay, that's happy, confused and irritated...I wonder...'_ She thought for a second before looking at her tail.

 _'Perfect.'_ Focusing, water began to shroud the appendage, signifying she was using Aqua Tail. Jason looked confused again, so his helmet flashed green. But as soon as she would hit him with it, he held his arms in front of him, crossed like an 'X' to defend himself. His helmet flashed red.

When Milotic saw this, she released her hold on the move...

Which let the water around her tail to splash all over him.

Jason let his arms down, showing a deep scowl.

 **"/ / / / / /..."** his helmet sounded, matching his expression as one of-

 _'He's angry with me...'_ Milotic looked down in shame. All she wanted to do was speak with him. Letting out a tear, she began to cry. She didn't mean to make him cross with her; she just wanted to speak to him without confusion. The helmet went green, but that would be the last thing it did before she swiped it off wiping her eyes. Hearing the clank and feeling the impact, it was Milotic's turn to be confused. Looking to Jason, she saw his face...

And saw a handsome man for someone of his species. His face look like it was sculpted from the firmest marble. Marveling at his looks, she wanted to see more.

Maybe that magazine about love she found a while ago was right about a few things.

Jason noticed her trying to get his suit off. Not wanting an Aqua Tail again, he weakly tended to his clothes. It was all still wet anyway, and he didn't want to get sick. The clunks of the Diver's Suit came apart from his body, leaving him in just his actual diving suit. When she saw this, she groaned. Just how long was he gonna stave her from her goal? A peek wouldn't hurt, right?

...Well, it kinda would considering his abs were showing. Now she was _really_ interested. Tugging at the nearly skin-tight suit, she non-verbally begged him to take it off.

Jason wasn't sure he should; the only thing he wore under this was a pair of black boxers no doubt soaked from being waterlogged for Arceus knows how long. But her face was breaking down the barriers in his mind that nayed at the idea of stripping. Off the suit went with a lucky zip down the middle. Glad he didn't catch any of his skin, he looked at her, semi-nude.

Milotic was nearly breathless. Humans who were this far at being in their birthday suits weren't as appealing as Jason was to her now. But she always wondered why they always covered the hip area. She was gonna find out today.

Milotic began tugging at his boxers by the crotch, but Jason pushed her back, trying to stop her. He just fine in boxers, thank you! But she persisted, the fabric beginning to give way from her pulling. The sound of tearing filled their ears as Jason actively fought to get her off his boxers. But soon enough-

 **[RiiiiiiiIIIIP!]**

His boxers ripped open, one half in her muzzle while the other clung wetly on his backside. It soon fell on its own and Jason was naked before her.

 _'Great...'_ he thought, looking at Milotic. Said Tender Pokemon was staring at his hips, eyes locked on his flaccid member. It looked strange to her, seeing all that foreskin being pushed back as the scene hardened the appendage. He wasn't average to her eyes- 8" was above average in the aquatic Pokemon world.

Milotic couldn't believe it. Humans don't have sheaths so they hide their privates in clothes. But she had been moving closer to him, looking at it more closely. The scent of maleness entered her thin nostrils. They flared as she inhaled the smell and made a small whimper as she felt a tingle...down there... Flooding her senses and taking away cognitive thinking by the tens of seconds, Milotic began having...naughty thoughts... Most of them were filled with various Pokemon she's imagined before, but they all mostly paled in comparison to the ones she was having with Jason in them.

But before they knew it, she had already took him in her mouth halfway.

Jason lurched forward, fingers curling around her ruby locks. The sudden warmth around his member had overtook him by an amassing surprise. Her jaw stretched modestly to accommodate his girth as she slowly slid towards the base. Jason grabbed her head, making her stop.

At first, she thought she was doing something wrong and began pulling away, but he kept her there. He pulled out to the head, panting for breath while holding up a single finger for her to wait. Milotic sat there like an obedient Growlithe, eyes looking at Jason. The look, coupled with the fact that her eyes were innocent, made it seemed too sultry for any other definition.

 _'If this was only the rising water, I'm not sure I'll last long for the tempest...'_ One of his old diving sayings helped calm his needy yet virgin member down. Milotic felt his grip relax, but still awaited his OK. When it came, she resumed, licking around a little sloppily despite doing this...at least once or twice... She came to rest on him, a little unsure as to what she should do.

Jason pet her head affectionately, finding her current position satisfactory. Her throat swallowed on the tip, making this better than it seemed to be, but Milotic wanted to do this her way.

She pulled back, exposing the cock to the cave elements for a second. Looking in his eyes still, she went back down, developing a rhythm of sorts. Jason was also approving of this, as was evident by his face.

"..." Being mute, his face was also the only thing that could show his current mood to Milotic, unless he puts on the helmet. It was okay; as long as she was making him feel good.

And feel good he did as his member throbbed in her mouth, a salty fluid entering her mouth at the relatively same time. It was the liquid that came out prior to one's orgasm- precum. He was close, and she wanted to burst that dam wide open. So she used her serpentine tongue to tease the leaking tip while using her velvety throat walls to her advantage.

"Mmmm~..." This also aroused her to no end, her nether region puffing up and forming a little puddle underneath her. By the time she was ready to come up for some air that wasn't full of his musk, she was so horny it didn't even matter.

Jason suddenly grabbed her head, keeping her bobbing head still so his spurts of pent-up human seed could find refuge in her stomach. For each thick & ropey spurt, his fingers clenched into a fist in her hair. Only a few minutes before the spurts ceased to a trickle.

Milotic was cum-covered from her chin to her chest with the trail meeting the floor.

 _'Hmmm...Not a bad taste...But we'll work on that stamina of his...'_ she commented in her head, licking around her lips for more of his cum. To Jason, it kinda made her look slutty, but he gave it no mind as he panted for much-needed breath.

When she heard his breathing slow to normal, she fell back, erecting her body straight as she inadvertently displayed her swollen pussy to him. It clenched, already expecting something to fill it.

Jason was standing stock-still, however. He didn't have any thoughts on Pokephilia at this point, considering this was his first brush with it _and_ sex in general. He wasn't sure if it was illegal here in Amago-the smallest region to date. But he has heard tales of trainers..."helping out their Pokemon".

 _'I...guess...We made it this far...'_ And besides, the pros were outweighing the cons by a lot; it felt good, she wanted it, he wanted it with a little hesitation, and there wasn't much anyone could do about it when it comes to interfering.

With his decision in hand, Jason knelt down,, crawling to her awaiting form. She smiled at him, curling her tail fin as if beckoning him to "come hither". He kneeled over her being the relatively same height of 5'11". His member looked like a ram ready to break down a door as it pointed to her moist lips.

But she had something else in mind as her tail fin brought his head closer to her winking passage.

 _'I guess she wants some action in return too...I'll do my best then...'_ Jason looked to her again for confirmation, but she would have none of this hesitation. She pushed his mouth to her lips, making him kiss her clit and sending shocks of pleasure through her body. Not wanting to cum right away from such a sensitive spot, she moved his head further down, letting his lips brush against her labia.

For once, that movie he watched with his father when he was 16 became useful as he knew what to do here. He brought up a hand to her pussy, spreading their puffiness open for him before his tongue invaded her.

"Mi~!(Yes~!)" Milotic threw her head back, pushing herself closer to his face to let him go deeper. Jason didn't run into any wall of flesh like he feared, so he didn't have to worry about hurting her-if they even _went that far_.

Milotic convulsed, coiling her body around him to bring him closer to her. The feeling of their flesh touching each other was electric. Jason on the other hand, had to hope her vagina didn't try and tear his tongue out his mouth. It was milking him for the semen he didn't have in this muscle, and it was difficult trying to eat her out like a crème-filled cupcake.

"Tic~...(Deeper~...)" she requested, kissing him on the cheek. It helped him understand what she wanted and he pushed forward, kissing her fleshy pussy. It spasmed in conjunction to her arousal; in other words, she was having a seizure down there.

Jason slurped up her plentiful arousal, getting the taste of Sitrus Berries. A joke sprung up pertaining this, but he kept it down; she can't hear his thoughts and he can't _tell_ her. A little nub became apparent inside her, making him curious enough to lick it.

"MILO~!(CUMMING~!) she screeched, hurting his eardrums a bit from the octave before he was stuck in place. A rush of Sitrus-flavored cum drenched his face, barely able to swallow all of it from how his tongue was positioned. When she was done, she still looked ready for more. To add on to that-

"Milo~...(Go on~...)" she insisted, rubbing herself closer to his tip. The movement smeared the mushroom head, effectively lubing it. With that in mind, Jason exhaled to calm his nervous heart before he pushed inside her.

Immediately, her vagina squeezed him, making pushing in easily seem bleak. He persisted, managing to push past the pleasure-induced resistance and hilting inside her tight pussy.

"Lo~...Tic~...(So~...deep~...)" She had a mini-orgasm from the feeling, femcum spurting out with her walls choking Jason for a second before letting him go moments after. She panted lightly, half in an afterglow and half out.

 _'I hope she doesn't do that often; I won't be able to last long...'_ he thought, pulling back to get started. Milotic squeezed him on the way out, but not overbearingly so. Halfway out, he suddenly throbbed before he shoved the rest back in.

"AHHH~!" Milotic cried, not expecting such roughness. Good thing she wasn't a virgin or that woulda been a very harsh way to lose your V-Card. She reflexively pushed back on him, balls-deep within her with her eagerness.

 _'If that's how she wants I-it~...'_ Jason saw no problems so far, so he decided to cut loose, pushing in and out of her pussy as quick as he could. His angling let him smash against the opening to her cervix, turning her on at the sight of her stomach bulging out with the indent of his dick. His girth brushed against her G-Spot, making her leak more of her arousal.

His member throbbed, leaking profusely inside her and making his thrust slip in her easy and add more force.

"Mmmmm~..." With that, their hips met wetly, smacks sounding through the cave. His face showed a snarl that coulda been taken as anger, but it was actual carnal lust at its peak. When Milotic looked to see, she felt so...little...beneath him...

Submissive...

"Milotic~...MILO~!(So rough~...I'M CUMMING!)She felt herself clench up and climax again, eyes shutting to fully enjoy it. Her fluids pooled under them as they squirted past his cock. Being a Water-type, she'd cum a lot. Jason wasn't faring much better; he could feeling his ball sack scrunch up as it hung full of cum to dump inside of Milotic.

 _'Should I do it...?'_ He looked at her, face still contorted in pleasure, but eyes as if in apprehension. Milotic looked back at him, moaning still but somewhat understanding what he was asking. IN response, she clenched around him again, making thrusting nearly impossible. But he managed one more...that ended up pushing the head of his cock in her womb. The tiny entrance kept him prisoner there, squeezing him in the right way.

He seethed in response, hugging her head to his chest before he finally came. His jizz flooded her womb, leaving her to feel warm all over and relax. He practically emptied everything in his testes since it over-flooded and trickled past his cock.

Jason basked in his afterglow, panting heavily. He looked at Milotic, her also panting. But without thinking about their lung capacity, he brought her into a kiss. Milotic didn't complain; she happily kissed back, despite their different facial anatomies.

Her slick tongue exited her mouth and she licked his teeth as if asking to come inside. Lost in the moment, Jason let her in, their tongues swirling around each other. Milotic could taste herself on his tongue, arousing her some more and making some of their combines cum trickle out onto the floor.

They separated minutes later, a thick strand of saliva connecting them before it cut. It was there when Jason heard-

'Jason, this is Captain Sherman calling, over.' The buzz of his vid-phone filled his ears, making him look to his clothes. Reaching for them without escaping Milotic's hold, he looked at Captain Shermen's face on the screen.

'Oh good, you're still alive. Right as you jumped in, I meant to tell ya there was a current coming in.'

 _'Well that woulda been good to know BEFORE I almost died...'_ The look on Jason's face was not lost on Captain's face.

'Sorry about that, kid. Look, I'm above your location, so just come on up and I'll get ya home in time for dinner.'

Jason shook his head, Captain always made these little comments of dry humor. With a nod, he hung up and regretfully escaped Milotic's coils. He put his "clothing" back on, zipping it up all the way to his collarbone before moving on to his helmet. Replacing the air-tube with a spare, he put his Diver's Suit back on. But before he could put the helmet back on to leave-

"Milo." She was upon him, eyes looking to be pleading, begging even. Jason wasn't sure what she wanted, but he saw her tail fin moving on the cave floor. Despite the sloppiness, it was actual writing that read,

 _|Let me...come...w-you...|_

She gave him a kiss to further her case. Jason let her for about a minute before separating.

 _'Well...I don't see any problems with it...She's beautiful, caring, sweet and she helped me lose my virginity...Yep...Good times...'_ He nodded the affirmative, prompting her to wrap her body around him in a hug. She hummed her appreciation, nuzzling his neck before coming up and uncoiling.

Jason jerked a thumb to the water, gesturing for them to leave. She nodded, and he put him helmet back on and dived in the water, her right behind him. They swam out of the cave lighting and went to the entrance, coming back to the ocean body and seeing that the wreckage had fully crashed into the sea floor. Thanking Arceus above that they weren't buried, they swam away from it.

Jason had a feeling the currents were still flowing, so he pulled out an Emergency Floatation Device, grabbing Milotic close as they ascended up to the surface. Breaking it, Captain looked over form their right to wave at them.

"Come on ov- Oh, I see you have a passenger. You keeping... _her_?" he asked, the pause making Jason look to see that Captain's eyes were locked on Milotic and her...privates. Despite this, his helmet flashed green.

Especially since she kept him feeling...loved...

* * *

 **Wasn't that sweet?**

 **They met through dangerous circumstances and they have sex as true lovers.**

 **I wonder how the reunion's gonna go down...**

 **Wait, you didn't-**

 **[Tape Corrupted]**

 _ **If anyone has a request for writer, The Bloody Seje, please review or PM him at anytime and he'll try his best to answer.**_

 _ **For guests that review, be mindful not to ask for cliché pairings; you'd find those around here and other fanfiction sites.**_

 _ **This tape will self-destruct in 24 hours.**_


	8. M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Salamence

**The smut must continue.**

* * *

 **The Naughty Dragons- Cobalt has been neglecting one of his dragon friends, and he's gonna get his comeuppance. Will he be spared, or will he be used and abused?**

* * *

 **Not much of a summary, but just roll with it.**

* * *

 _SoFurry Request-"The Naughty Dragons"-M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Salamence-(BDSM, Mind Control, Rimming involved!)_

 _Unknown Place-Cobalt's P.O.V..._

 _Mmmm..._

 _Yeah...Just like that Char~..._

 _Fu-_

 **[SMACK!]**

I jolted awake; how else are you supposed to do it when you just got bitch-smacked? My eyes scanned my surroundings, noticing in I was in a dimly lit room. There was someone standing over me, but I couldn't see him/her well. I could only make out some tattered wings and a limp tail behind him. His amethyst eyes were glowing in the darkness and I could just barely see his under belly.

I tried to get up, but I found that all my legs were bound and I was actually on my stomach, chest down and my ass up. The position made me feel vulnerable at the moment, especially with my tail being held up to display my tail hole.

"Hello Cobalt..." The figure said somewhere to my right, feeling him-now that I hear him talk-rub my bound wings.

"Uh...W-what is this...? Who are you...?" I asked, a little uncomfortable with the position I'm in.

"Don't worry about that." His voice sounded familiar, but I just couldn't think at the moment. His hands trailed up my tail, going to the tip and circling around it before descending again. His fingers were getting dangerously close to my hole, so I squirmed.

"H-hey! Stop that!" His response was to smack me again, this time on my right ass-cheek. It stung like a bitch...but it kinda...felt good...What is _WRONG_ with me!? I shouldn't like this!

"Silly, silly Cobe...You thought you could ignore my needs...?" The figure asked. I opened my mouth to reply, but he smacked my ass again. "DON'T SPEAK UNLESS I TELL YOU YOU CAN!"

I remained quiet, hoping he could just explain himself. Those smacks no doubt left hand prints on my cheeks.

"You've been going around...having fun with all of your dragon buddies...But what about me...? We're best friends...Best friends don't forget about each other..."

"But I don't-." Once again, I was cut off with another smack, harder than the first two. I squirmed a bit, groaning in pain...and pleasure?

"As I was saying...You've been toying with my emotions, and now it's my turn for some fun, whether or not you like it is irrelevant." I didn't get what he meant by that, so I decided to speak.

"W-what kinda fun...?" He didn't respond right away, but I heard shuffling behind me before I felt something cold make its place between my thighs, keeping them open.

"Simply put, I'm going to have my way with that plump ass of yours, and you're gonna let me do it." He smacked me again, causing more stinging and...something else...

Am I getting turned on by this!? I hope he doesn't-

"Well now, it seems _someone's_ excited~..." He grabbed my hardening cock, squeezing it tightly. I moaned out involuntarily, hurrying to keep my mouth shut. Suddenly, his grip went away, and I sorta bucked at his retreating fingers. Wait, why am I doing that?

"Tsk tsk tsk...Looks like I'll have to make you obedient..." I heard him walk away, thinking I was gonna get it now. My body tensed up nervously when I heard him come back to the bed, rubbing my ass again. His touch reignited the stinging pain, making me grunt and leak a dollop of pre onto the bed we were on.

I saw something enter my vision-it was a little ball with a strap around it...

A ball gag?

"Open your mouth." he commanded, bringing the ball to my lips. I sealed my mouth shut; you may have kidnapped me, but you won't make me do that. I shook my head in the negative. He brought it closer, trying to force it in, but I clamped my teeth shut as well. I saw a flash on the headboard before he-

"Open. Your. Mouth." His words...had taken a deeper tone, sounding like some...creature.. I did nothing, slightly afraid of what he was gonna do if I didn't.. but also anticipating it. I felt a slight draft go up...before he smacked my ass again, harder than before. Instead of my mouth staying shut like it should have, it opened wide for the ball gag to enter and keep it open. He secured the strap tightly, making sure I couldn't simply bite it off either.

"See? Was that so hard?"

 _Yes, you psycho!_ I couldn't voice my protest now, so I thought them. But now that I move, I felt that...my dick was as hard as steel, leaking pre on the bed to form a pool under me. Why am I being turned on by this!?

"Now let's see here..." I saw more flashes before I felt him smack me again, not as hard as last time, but enough to sting so much. I moaned again, body reacting in tandem, but in my head I was still defiant. "Look at you, moaning like a little slut for some pain. You're just a little dragon slut, aren't you?"

I commanded my body to shake my head no, but it eagerly nodded instead. What was going on?

 _'Just give in...It feels so good...'_ I heard my subconscious, trying to sway me. No! He's a psycho rapist taking advantage of my body!

 _'But don't you love the attention he's giving you...~?'_ Well...I got stumped there. I never did ask him to stop smacking me.

 _'Yes~...You love it when he turns your plump ass as red as a tomato~...'_ I...couldn't really argue there. I felt him smack me again, and I almost came on myself.

 _Yes~...I do..._

 _'Do you want him to use you..~? Make you explode on yourself from simple pain~...?'_

 _N-n-n-n-n-n...Yes~..._

I could feel my free will slipping away with every passing second and each loud smack. It was to the point where I started shaking my ass when he finally stopped. I whined into the gag, looking back at him-the best way I could-wondering why he stopped smacking my slutty ass. My answer was when I felt his hot breath against my tail hole.

I knew what he was gonna do, so I pushed my hips back on his muzzle, groaning as his lips kissed me. I was always sure to clean up back there-with all the times I had a cock or two back there, I'd have to just to avoid leaking into my bed. I passed whatever test he was waiting for because I felt his long, serpentine tongue penetrate me slowly. The thick muscle filled me up quite nicely, making my dick throb.

I was so close, and I just needed that extra push...

* * *

 _The Figure's P.O.V..._

 _Cobalt...You gott you a nice...scrumptious ass here~..._

As the Dragon Pokemon under me squirmed for more of my tongue, I teased him by just slurping. It mostly taste of his natural draconic musk and a slight hint of Coba Berries...

My favorite~...

I pushed my muzzle in as far as it could go, letting my tongue go that extra mile to his prostate. That little nub of flesh was showed no mercy as I thrust my tongue against it, hitting it hard. His sphincter muscles vice-gripped me, trying to milk the seed that didn't exist in my tongue as I heard him cum onto the bed.

It was a lot, too. All dragon Pokemon have really roomy balls, so we can cum from liters to dam-fills. His hot seed soaked the bed sheets in, shooting all over the place. When I felt his ass relax, I pulled out to look down at the mess.

The once black sheets were submerged in his cum. The pillow above him even had a few streaks around the bottom.

 _Looks like I'll have some cleaning to do after this..._

I looked at him, noticing he was looking at me with submission in his eyes. Believing those runes worked like how Draco said they work, I removed the ball gag. He panted, tongue lolled out and face deeply flustered. I decided to try the commands.

"Are you listening?" He nodded tiredly-that's expected; he did just cum his balls dry in one go.

"Good. For now on, you are my little personal slut until I say otherwise." He nodded.

"Anytime I feel like getting off, you will be at my beck and call, mouth open and/or ass up with your tail raised." He nodded again. I'll have to pay Draco back somehow.

"If anyone even bothers to let you Top, you better give them a good fuck or you will not be allowed to sleep for the rest of that day. Capiche?" He nodded once more, a little desperate-looking.

"If any of my guests or friends wants some of that muzzle or some of this plump ass, you'll give it to them without question. Got it?" He moaned, probably thinking of all the things he was gonna do now that he was under my control. Just to make sure it was that, I looked at his eyes, seeing that they were hazed over by a purple sheen, signifying the commands can still be input.

"Now...I'm gonna snap my fingers...When I do, you're gonna have one chance to speak. After that, you're mine until I drain my sac in your body like a cum dumpster." I snapped my fingers as said, letting the sheen go away. He panted some more before he looked up at me.

"U-...Can you smack me again...Master...?" he asked, making me smile. But first, I lined up my hard cock with his hole and pushed it in, smacking his ass to make him squeeze on me.

"That answer your question?"

"MMM-HMMM~!"

"Good~..." With that, I began the night of debauchery once more...

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

"Hey Seje!" One of my friends called me from the living room. He was a Giratina I befriended a while back. We just meet at my house before we do something with each other. I was busy in the kitchen, making me some breakfast.

"Yeah Cherron?"

"Where did you find this guy? He's...good...~"

I smirked; ever since I implanted those hypnosis runes into his body with my tongue and hands, he's been good at what I tell him to do. Just this morning, he sucked me off the whole time I was in the shower, actually getting me to cum. This was an achievement considering I have high stamina.

"Oh, he's a friend that needed a place to stay..." I came back out to the living room, plate of sausage and bacon in my right hand and a glass of OJ in my other one. On the couch to my left, Cherron was sitting back on the couch in his Altered Form, getting head from Cobalt. One of his six legs kept Cobalt still as he moaned in pleasure.

"Y-you sure about.. t-that~..."

"Mhm..." I then looked at the collar I gave him, his name engraved in it with a bell hanging off of it. I turned the TV in front of me on, watching the news about anything while eating my breakfast. When I finished that, I turned to them before I said,

"Ass. Now." As if a robot, he raised his ass up the best he could, tail raising out of the way. His ass was still kinda red from the treatment, but hey. He still liked it. I stood up, pulling my pants down with my boxers before my already-hard cock met his insides.

Man, it feels good to be a dragon.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Mind control is a first for me, so it might not have been good or correctly detailed. Just tell me, okay?**

 **Anyway, Cobalt will be fine and useful for anyone willing. Just ask none too nicely and he's all yours~.**

 **If you have anything you want to make with me, be careful; I have a tendency to go all-out.**

 **All of this was COBALT'S IDEA!**

 **Moncheli!**


	9. M Human(Rigel) X F Servine-Serperior

**The smut must...**

 **You get the idea.**

* * *

 **To The Moon Our Love Can Go- An unpopular teen wows a singing competition with his singing and woos the heart of his only friend. Will he win the contest? Will she accept his love?**

* * *

 **To StylishDescent-Here's your rare candy; this pairing is next to never done anyway.**

 **To ChaosFox60- No doubt you're reading this. Since all the good straight pairings are coming and going, it's almost time for your special lemon. And might I add that you've been trying to see this with not just me as a smut writer? I saw those reviews. 0_0**

 **To The Constitutionalist-This is if you're reading. Hope you like.**

 **Roll The Film!**

* * *

 _Request by StylishDescent-"To The Moon Our Love Can Go"-M Human X F Servine(Oral, Vaginal Sex Involved!)_

 _Vermillion City-Vermillion City School Of The Performing Arts-Auditorium-16:59 P.M..._

 _I can do this..._

As the audience cheered "Rigel!" over and over again, said person grew more nervous by the second. Rigel looked through the curtains again, seeing the audience riled up and waiting for his arrival on stage. He had been doing good the whole competition, making it to the finals, but he couldn't have done it without-

"Servine." He snapped his head back to the backstage, seeing his partner and only friend Servine walk up to him. He smiled as she spoke words of encouragement to him; of course he couldn't understand her, but he could understand her body language.

"Thanks Servine." Rigel replied when he was sure she finished. He didn't want to make her angry; she's had enough on her plate being abandoned by her previous trainer.

"Ser ser vine. Servine vine.(Now go out there. You got fans waiting.)" She nudged him on his thigh, trying to get him to stand up. He was nervous still and remained on the spot. He may find her encouragement caring, but his gut was filled to the brim with butterflies.

"Ser...Ser-VINE!(Dude...Get UP!) She brandished a vine at him, threatening him with a spanking. Not very fond of her "discipline lessons", he stood up in a hurry and went on stage. But before he went-

"Don't forget to listen to the dedication I put into this song." He left back on stage, getting cheers.

Servine retracted her whip solemnly, wishing she didn't have to resort to such tactics. If she ever wanted to confess her undying love for him, she didn't want to scar him with threats.

Yes, Servine is in love with Rigel; a little TOO in love if scales were invented for the subject. Ever since he found her in that dark alley in Castelia City, she had believed she found a new hole to die in. But with how he cared for her and treated her kindly, she began to trust him more and more.

And lately that trust evolved into something more...More like love...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, hailing from the far Unova region, Rigel Mavis with the song " _Fly Me To The Moon_!" Servine perked up; the MC of this contest was a little too loud for someone not to here. She hurriedly ran to the audience, taking her seat in the middle of the front row. The lights dimmed, making sight nearly impossible in any direction and making some audience members gasp in surprise.

The stage lit up, showing Rigel in a snazzy black suit and tie. It sorta dwarfed him considering he was thinner than average. Placing a hand through his gray hair, he readied his voice an got up to the microphone. The band behind him started playing, the sounds of jazz ringing through everyone's ears. Servine swore she's heard music like this before... _he_ left her...

But her thoughts were cut off as he started singing.

 _Fly Me To The Moon-Bart Howard_

 _Fly me to the moon~..._

 _Let me swing...among the stars~..._

Servine was entranced. Rigel had such an amazing voice when he sung songs at night.

 _Let me see what Spring...is like..._

 _On Jupiter and Mars~..._

 _In other words..._

 _Hold..my hand~..._

 _In other words..._

 _Baby, kiss me~..._

The audience was listening intently, making a murmur here and there about his singing. But for Servine, she felt...alive...Her and Rigel made eye contact and for some reason...

 _Fill my heart with song,_

 _And let me sing forevermore~..._

The lyrics, to Servine at least, felt...directed to her...

 _You are all I hope for;_

 _All I worship and adore~..._

 _In other words..._

 _Please be true~..._

 _In other words..._

Rigel gestured his hand to Servine, making her pay attention a bit more...

 _I...love you~..._

 _'What...?'_ Servine was slowly starting to get it, but the song kept going.

 _Fly, fly, fly~!_

The music played out, making some of the audience bob their head along the beat. To add more hype to the tease, a woman in the audience began dancing to the song, earning some laughs from her fellow audience. Servine chuckled, but her eyes were on Rigel, as his were to her.

 _I'll let you fill my heart.. with song~!_

 _Let me sing forevermore..._

 _Because...You are all I long for..._

 _All I worship and adore~..._

Servine could feel all the heart and soul Rigel was putting into his singing, leaning forward in her seat as close as she could without falling.

 _In other words..._

 _Please be TRUUUUUUE~!.._

A spotlight sprung up, shining overheard on Servine's seat. She looked surprised at this and looked at Rigel, who smiled at her again.

 _In other words~!.._

 _In other wooooooooords~!..._

 _I..._

He pointed at Servine.

 _Love..._

Servine's heart raced as the song was coming to a close...

 _You~!_

With the song finished, the audience cheered loudly for him, some even giving him a standing ovation. Servine was among them, tears of joy racing down her face. He LOVED her! He really DOES!...

* * *

 _Later..._

Rigel was back on stage, Servine on his shoulder. The other three finalists were there with him, two girls and another guy.

Girl one had a silver dress on, a matching headdress and silver shoes to complete the ensemble. She stood next to her Gardevoir, matching hair shuffling with her movement.

Guy one had a red suit on with no tie. He had no partner, and this was on his mind as he moved his amber hair out of the way of his eyes.

Girl two had on a baby-blue blouse with a dark blue skirt on. Her black high heels clanked with her nervous stature. Her Delcatty stood proudly, however.

Lastly, Guy two had on a white button-down with black dress pants and black and white dress shoes. His Leavanny was making sure he looked presentable still, even going as far as making sure his shirt was tucked. They were all in a line before the judges' panel, waiting for the final decision with their various Pokemon partners. When the three old men and two old women stood, the teens stood at attention.

 _This is it..._

One of the old men pulled out a card, no doubt having the names in order.

"In 5th place, winning 25,000 Poke... Adelo Anderson!" The audience gave the blouse girl who was called some applause. She sighed before walking up to the judges, accepting her payment via Gift Card Swipe and leaving with her Delcatty.

"In 4th place, winning 85,000 Poke and an unknown Evolutionary Stone... Kevin Morwitz!" Mr. Black-And-White guy got out of line wordlessly, accepting his prize and leaving with his Leavanny. The audience still clapped for him as support.

"In 3rd for the bronze medal, 250,000 Poke and a mystery Pokemon Egg...Walter Cummings!" The other guy groaned out of disappointment. The crowd was very enthusiastic with him, considering he did a dance routine with his song. But nevertheless went for his prizes and medal. With a handshake to each of the judges, he went back on stage; the last three had to for a picture.

Rigel could feel his heart pump as he and the last girl were the only ones left at this point. The audience was visibly on the edges of their seats; both of them had did great songs. The judge cleared his throat, making the atmosphere tense.

"In 2nd place... winning 500,000 Poke, the silver medal and a Miracle Seed..."

 _Here it comes..._

"..." He stayed quiet for dramatic effect. It worked; some of the audience members got impatient and were calling the judge to say the name already. He ignored them, staring at the card thoroughly even if he read it multiple times.

"Ahem..." He started, shutting them all up, "...Rigel Mavis!"

 _Oh well...I tried at least..._

Rigel was happy and disappointed and happy at the same time. He did so well and came this far into the competition, beating out the odds against him. There was originally 50 competitors.

He walked to the judges, earning his money, the seed and shaking their individual hands before walking back up on stage with his medal pinned to his chest. The audience gave him an even louder applause than when he finished performing until the judge called for silence.

"So in 1st place for the gold medal, winning 1 million Poke, a state-of-the-art Poke-Speech Translator and the full Evolutionary Stone set...Nisha Evans!" The whole audience, despite secretly hoping Rigel would win, gave her some VERY loud support, hurting Rigel and Servine's ears from the octaves. Nisha bowed in respect, adjusting her headdress before walking modestly to the judges for her rewards.

When she got her money and stones, she stopped the judge who was handing her the Poke-Speech Translator. She whispered in his ears, him looking confused before he nodded his understanding. He went to the MC, who also nodded.

"Well it seems even winners can be generous! Ms. Evans has decided to give her Poke-Speech Translator prize to Mr. Mavis!" Rigel looked confused for a second. She won, didn't she? most would spend their whole life savings _and_ empty their bank accounts for such a thing. This was still on Rigel's mind as Nisha came up to him, handing him the Translator.

"Take it." she said, putting the earpiece in his hand.

"But...why..?" He was still confused, hopelessly so. Nisha chuckled.

"Silly boy...I don't need it. All of my Pokemon are Psychic-types, so I can understand them already. Besides, you need it more than me."

 _'It's true, young Mr. Mavis',_ A voice sounded in his head before Nisha's Gardevoir walked up to them-or well, floated, _'we Psychic-types are very much able to speak with our Masters with our minds than with modern technology.'_

"So will you take it?" Nisha continued, hands clamped together in front of her. Rigel thought for a moment, but he was given no more time as Servine grabbed it and put it in his ear.

"Can you hear me?" Servine asked in perfect English, sounding slightly sassy yet mature for her age and size.

"Yeah..." he replied, not really sure what to say at the moment.

"Good. Thank you Ms. Nisha. This opens so many doors for us now!" Servine cheered, giving the human girl a hug. She chuckled in response and picked the Grass Snake Pokemon up.

"No need for thanks. Just doing the right thing." Nisha placed Servine back on Rigel's shoulder. "Now I must go. I have to fly back to Johto for some private business." Gardevoir mysteriously smiled at that before she and Nisha bowed at them and the judges and left. Rigel will remember her...

* * *

"So...What did you think of my song Servine?" Rigel asked as they walked to his apartment. His arm was safely around Servine in a chest-to-chest hug; since he never caught her with a Pokeball, he had to make sure to keep her safe from thieves and overeager Preschoolers.

"It was...enlightening...So...you weren't lying?"

"Lying? About what?"

"You know...The "last part"..." She looked down in shame. Maybe it was all a ruse, a figment of her imagination...Just like the last time she confessed...

"You mean when I said "I love you"?" Rigel asked, having a teasing smile on his face.

"Mhm..."

"...Yes. I meant every word too."

Servine looked up from this, eyes glassy from almost shedding tears in her meaningless sorrow. "Huh?"

"All those lyrics...I didn't pick that song because it was my best...I picked it so I could...tell you how I feel in the right way..." He looked away, blushing red.

"Really...?"

"Yeah...Ever since we met, you stuck with me through thick and thin...From school, to my unfortunate exes, to helping me get through my depression of being an orphan...You've been there for me..." His words struck some chords in Servine's heart. This is how he felt? "You've been my partner for years, and you never left me...like my mom and dad...So you're just as important to me as if we were mates..."

"So...you love me...?" Servine asked, wanting some confirmation.

"Yes. I love you Servine, with all my heart and soul..." With that, she smiled, letting down tears of her own again. Rigel took this the wrong way.

"Oh no...Did I hurt you...?" He looked concerned, but this made her laugh.

"No silly. I'm crying tears of joy..."

"Why?" Servine groaned; even with all this confession, he can still be dense at times.

"Because I love you too!" She hugged his face, rubbing her cheek against him in affection. Rigel didn't pull her off; it felt special to just let her do this. They came up to the apartment room, Rigel opening the door blindly and closing it behind him. The whole time she was on his face, he could smell this sweet scent. It smelled of Pecha Berries-which were his favorite-with a slight twinge of tartness.

He couldn't place a finger on it the whole time they settled in on the couch, watching some TV. Servine got off his face and sat on his lap, inadvertently sitting on his crotch. This had caused a stir in his loins and he felt his cock jump a little. Luckily, she was too into the show to notice his embarrassingly growing hardness.

The show they were watching was steadily losing importance as Rigel couldn't stop being hard. He shifted his thighs so Servine couldn't get poke by it, but she musta found the spot comfortable because she kept moving back. This made things complicated for him because now he started to tent his pants.

"You know Rigel..." Servine started, shifting on his lap again, no doubt feeling the tent behind her, "it's not polite to hide things from me..." Rigel sighed in disappointment with himself. But then...

"You should know I'm okay with you being like this~..." Servine began grinding against his clothed hard-on, making him groan in newfound feeling. A smirk adopted itself onto her face as she saw Rigel's expression.

 _Good thing he confessed or this would count as non-consensual..._

The reason why she wasn't being shy or why Rigel was smelling that sweet scent was because Servine's mating season had started while they were in the school. She had been praying that Rigel won the Translator for her so she could confess for him, but it seems even when you lose, you win.

Rigel could feel something dripping on his pants and when he looked, he saw that his crotch area was nearly soaked through. The culprit was Servine, the flustered Grass Snake's nether lips puffy and swollen in arousal.

"R-rigel~..." she moaned, having been stimulated far too much by her actions. She needed that cock, and she wanted it now. She reached for his zipper, having trouble due to her leafy hands. But she was stopped. Servine whined and looked up at Rigel, face showing desperate need.

His face, was one of someone far too embarrassed yet greatly hot and bothered. "Let me..." He let her go and unzipped his pants effortlessly, moving her a bit so he could pull them down. His 6" member sprang up into the air, Servine drooling a little at the sight. Her puffy labia clenched up and flaring, making her groan helplessly before she grabbed him.

Rigel couldn't help but moan at the contact; this was his first time doing something like this at all; he doesn't know what masturbating is and porn is a foreign language to him. His member throbbed in her grasp, letting loose some of his pre. Servine licked it up, earning a gasp from Rigel. "Oh y-yeah~..."

Servine liked making him do those noises and set to doing so, licking from the base to the tip slowly. It helped with the build-up as he leaked more pre for her to taste. But she wanted more of him, so she stopped licking.

Rigel glanced down at her with one eye open, watching her move closer to his cock. Before he could say anything...

"Ser-AHHHHH~!" Servine took the mushroom-like tip in her mouth, stretching her cheeks in the process. Rigel throbbed in her mouth, it turning her on some more. A heat flared within her vagina, spurring her on further so they could get to the main event of this show. With the best her small body could allow, Servine leaned forward and took in after inch into her mouth, enclosing what she could in the warmth of her dental cavern.

Rigel couldn't hold it at this point and promptly jizzed in her mouth, sending her back to the tip from the force of his pent-up lust. The amount of cum he spewed into her almost made her choke on the cum in her mouth. She swallowed as fast as she could, trying to take it all, but alas he was one of build-up and some trickled out of the corners of her mouth.

When Rigel finally stopped cumming his load, he looked to see Servine coughing to clear her throat. He felt bad, even in his afterglow.

"Sorry about...that Servine...Wanna stop...?" She held up one of her hands to stop him there, doubled over to help catch her breath. When her breathing slowed, she looked back at him.

"Let's keep going...I really like how your seed flooded my mouth~..." Her look got slutty again and before he knew it, she was closer to his face, tail hiked up and her entire lower body hovering over his member. Before she could lower herself, Rigel stopped her.

"Don't hurt yourself Ser." he said, concern etched into his voice. She shook her head at him.

"I'll be fine..."

"But this is your first time, right?"

"...No..." She didn't want to explain what happened after she confessed to 'him'. She hated thinking about that dark and stormy day...

 _I hope that bastard rots in jail for what he did to me..._

"Uh Servine...? You're scowling..." Rigel always felt the need to warn her of when she makes certain facial expressions. His voice alerted her and she looked down, face neutral.

In a quiet voice, she asked, "Let's not talk about it, okay?" He nodded, letting the atmosphere relax. But then her pussy flared again, making her groan louder. It seems it wouldn't stop until she got something to fill her and the right tool was under her. She actively fought his grip, trying to get down on it.

Rigel didn't want his wrists broken, so he let her down himself, watching her lips spread just to take the tip in. Servine moaned in bliss, finally feeling what she'd been craving for a few months fill her needy pussy. It stretched her almost painfully, but it felt so good. Out of pleasure, she slipped further down, intent on getting more inside her. Rigel helped her down, getting lost in her tightness.

Servine felt a little disappointed when she found her limit was halfway. Curse her small body. As she came to rest, she ground around his cock, getting its under-skin to scratch her when she wanted it. It worked as she had started moaning in pleasure, but it wasn't enough. She rose up, having to use her hands that were on his chest to help.

Rigel beat her to the punch and brought her back down, actually getting another inch inside. Drunk off lust, he brought her back up to the tip and slammed her back down, repeating this process and steadily growing speed. Servine felt so full, and her heat was going away with each slam down. Her arousal helped thrusting be easy and made everything all the more enjoyable.

 _Maybe when I evolve, I'll take it a-_

"AHHH~!" Servine was cut off from her thoughts as Rigel had angled a thrust right into a certain nub of flesh in her. This had caused her to go rigid before a gush of her fluids came out. Her unexpected climax made her very sensitive, and her clit was nice and engorged like her pussy.

The whole time Rigel had been unable to move his cock an inch with how tight she got. Now he was getting close. As payback for the near choke-hold, he reached to her, teasingly rubbing the area above her labia with a finger. This sent little spikes of pleasure throughout Servine's body, making her grind against his cock just to lean into his finger.

"Ah ah ah. Wouldn't want you to cum so fast again~..." Servine groaned; great, he knows the right way to tease her. She couldn't do it herself since she had short arms, but she did have whips. When she brought those out, Rigel inwardly gulped.

One grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand back to her nether regions, while the other went to his cock, wrapping around the base. It wasn't tight to prevent climax, but it was tight enough for Rigel as his member throbbed in her again.

Satisfied with her work, Servine restarted, using the vine on his cock to help her bounce faster and harder. Rigel grabbed her hips and started thrusting up into her, jarring her body. No sooner he started doing this, she had another climax, soaking his cock with her juices again. The vine on his cock began to slip off as Rigel sped up, so close to being pushed over the edge.

After some time, he slammed her down as far as she could anatomically go, firing more of his load deep into her womb. Since she was small in stature, it all easily overflowed and spewed out onto the couch cushions and floor. Just from the feeling, Servine had yet another climax, weaker than the last ones but still strong on her body.

Rigel came down from his high slowly, panting hard from all the effort he put into fucking her so rough. Servine panted, albeit a little harder, before falling off to the side and landing to his left. Her belly felt full of his seed and her heat was gone.

"T-t-thanks for this Rigel...I feel...so h-happy...I can't wait to evolve..." she mumbled, well in her afterglow. Rigel barely heard as his eyes felt like concrete, slowly being pulled down by gravity before they shut...

* * *

 _The Next Morning..._

Rigel was having a dream about him and Servine going at it again, but this time in the traditional way feral Pokemon do it-in other words Doggy-Style. Rigel loomed over her, his cock disappearing into her pussy as fast as a piston. As she did was squirm and moan in helpless abandon.

It felt so good to Rigel, so much that he thrust into her one more time before cumming into her vagina. Unlike last time, however, she took it all in and none of it trickled out nor escaped when he felt back.

"W-wow...You took it a-all...?" The dreamscape began blurring out, letting him know he was waking up. When he did, he met the harsh glare of sun rays and the sight of a big, green snake sucking his cock-

Wait, big, green snake!?

Rigel looked down, seeing the light green muzzle envelop his member eagerly. His leg raised a bit, catching its attention. Slowly, it pulled off with a lewd pop.

"Morning Rigel." The sound of Servine's voice came through its mouth.

"S-servine!?" he asked, hoping she didn't get abducted by someone and was dealing with a Ditto.

"Yep! It seems I evolved before I went to sleep last night. Like what you see~?" She showed off her body, coiling around for him to see every feature, her lower region especially.

"Y-yep...Very much..." Rigel was flustered again as the sight of her pussy made his cock throb at attention. It looked tighter than before, and with her longer body no doubt she'd take it all no problem.

"Good~...Now, how's to another round before you start your day?" The tip of her tail snaked its way up his member, circling the tip. He moaned at the contact.

"O-okay...But we can't take...long...I still have school, remember...~?"

"Ah yes, that. You'll have to decide on where you'd spend more time now..." she mysteriously said, making Rigel look up at her as she looked down on him with her amber eyes.

"What do you mean...?" Serperior didn't answer verbally; she brought his hand to her belly. Making him rub it, Rigel could just feel the slightest bugles of the edges of...

"Eggs? But...how...? We're different species..."

"I prayed for a miracle.. And Arceus granted it..." she said, feeling the warmth the two eggs brought her.

"Looks like that family reunion is gonna be an uproar..." Rigel said before getting up, ready to start the day anew with a new routine in his head...

* * *

 **Well ain't that sweet?**

 **A nice little pregnancy ending to make readers question why I'd do it.**

 **Well, it's all apart of a plot I'm brewing. All the clues relating to such a thing are, just like this one, at the end.**

 **What is this family reunion? Where is it going down? Who's gonna be there?**

 **You'll just have to find out once everyone's been sated. :P**

 **And do please tune in for more; if we're lucky, we might be seeing some...return pairings...**

 **Don't forget at the end of every one-shot, the poll is restarted so you can get your favorite pairing in for next time~!**

 **Moncheli!**


	10. H Gardevoirs

**The smut must continue.**

 **This will be a short orgy drabble. I'm doing this now because the idea was very interesting.**

 **Even though the Pokemon involved is next to always used in a lemon series, ESPECIALLY the female ones.**

 **I guess it was inevitable; Gardevoirs are too humanoid to be avoided in lemons.**

* * *

 **The Forbidden Uses-A Gardevoir finds a scientist's forgotten invention in the forest. When its uses are identified, what transpires is a series of events that eventually leads to debauchery at a humongous scale.**

* * *

 **That's all just code for orgy.**

 **There will be 7 main Gardevoirs we will focus on here; it'd help with the...events..**

 **Roll The Film!**

* * *

 _Request By Anonymous Guy(Guest)-"Pokemon And Technology Collide"-H Gardevoirs(Orgy, Hermaphrodites, Masturbation, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, Oral, Anal, Vaginal, Ass Play, Gangbangs, Daisy Chains involved!)_

 _Some Random Laboratory In Hoenn..._

"YES! I've finally DONE IT!" A scientist exclaimed in his dead-beat lab in the forests near Lilycove. He jumped for joy as the little invention he made was complete after all these years! With this, he'll go from the laughing stock at the Weather Institution to the world's most renown scientist EVER!

As he picked it up, he examined it. It looked like a toy pistol common children would play with. It had a long, graying barrel, ergonomic handle that would allow faster drawing, and dials and switches on the side to act as the hammer. There was an ominous red glow inside the barrel, but that was the ammunition doing its job at intimidation.

"Jared!?" the scientist called out. At the door at the far end of the room, a butler opened it to let himself in.

"Yes Master Winslow?" The butler answered voice matching his old age.

"Bring in the test subject!" Mr. Winslow yelled, still marveling his newest invention. With a bow, Jared left the room, returning moments later with their test subject-an unconscious Rhydon.

The poor thing had to be kept under tranquilized dosages just so it could be moved peacefully. As its feet ground against the metal floors of the lab, Jared lumbered it onto an examination table. Strapping it on, the butler stepped away, standing by for anymore orders.

"Thank you Jared. You can watch my invention at work before you go tending to your duties." Mr. Winslow told him before adjusting the dials on the side of the "Ray Gun". Jared hummed to himself as he watched his master tinker with the device.

"Ahah! Got it! And now...Time for...a "bigger adjustment"...Lower the machine!" He may have requested it, but he flipped a switch near the table, bringing a device with a tube protruding toward Rhydon. As the machine lowered, the tube inched closer and closer to Rhydon's crotch area, gray pouch keeping its member inside. When the machine stopped, the tube loomed over his crotch. Rhydon shifted in his sleep before the tube extended out, making contact.

It was cold to the touch, and Rhydon almost woke up, but he was under heavy doses and chances for that happening again won't be for a while.

"Beginning arousal process..." Mr. Winslow pressed a button on the machine, making a rubber appendage emerge from the depths of the machine and enter the genital slit of Rhydon's sheath. He groaned, feeling his member jolt up even as he slumbered. The rubber appendage wrapped around his flaccid 7 1/2" member, self-lubrication already coming into play before it began mechanically stroking.

Rhydon grumbled sweet nothings in his sleep, feeling his cock starting to poke out his sheath. The rubber appendage kept rubbing, however, trying to get him to full-mast. When a few minutes passed, he was as hard as a rock(pun slightly over-intended).

"Good, good...Now for the fun part~..." Mr. Winslow's face grew a devious grin on it as he aimed the "Ray Gun" at Rhydon's cock. "Let's see if Rhydon will be so 'gifted' with the Castration Gun!"

Mr. Winslow switched a dial nearest to the trigger without looking. It had three settings: Castrate, Hermaphro-ize, and Neuter. There was another dial near it, but he didn't do anything noticeable to it but switch it with his sleeve. Then, he pulled the hammer back and pulled the trigger, making a weird, red bolt of plasmatic energy shoot out of the barrel and hit Rhydon in the cock.

Mr. Winslow and Jared leaned in closer to see if the effects of the gun's namesake would come true...

Instead for twenty minutes, they watched as Rhydon's cock didn't do anything; it didn't flop, fall off, detach or shrink. In fact, it looked to have throbbed more often than it should.

"No...nonoNONO! I spent years making sure EVERYTHING was right, and it does _nothing_!?" Mr. Winslow was furious. He spent a greal deal of his dwindling savings to fund the project, and now it looked to be going down the toilet.

"Mr. Winslow, calm down. Just see if anything wasn't prepared ri-"

"I prepared EVERYTHING! This...damn...thing...doesn't do anything but make penises throb!" His yelling was making the Drill Pokemon stir awake, his movement not going unnoticed by Jared.

"Uh...Master Winslow?"

"Everything, EVERYTHING I did to make this my greatest success! RUINED!" Mr. Winslow looked at an open window in the lab, it being cracked to provide a breeze for the sometimes stuffy lab. Looking back at the "Ray Gun", he snarled at it and chucked it out the window, not caring for where it ended up. Jared started getting more and more fearful as Rhydon's eyes were moving.

"Master W-winslow...? Calm d-down..."

"What am I gonna do now!? Show up with nothing!?" Narrowed to slits, Rhydon's eyes cracked open, as if he was just waking up from hibernation and trying to adjust to light hanging above him. Without any effort, he snapped off his bonds, making Jared's skin started to crawl in impeding fear.

"M-m-m-master Winslow! Please calm down!"

"WHAT!? CALM DOWN!? MY GREATEST EXPERIMENT JUST RESULTED IN FAILURE! HOW ELSE AM I!?" But the furious scientist was cut off by a loud smack to his face, cheek stinging in pain from the hand print left behind by his butler.

"Master. Winslow. Calm down...You're waking up-"

"Rhy-don~..." The two humans froze and slowly turned their heads towards their captive. The Drill Pokémon's face wasn't one contorted of anger, rather it was...

"Is he blushing...?" Mr. Winslow asked, noticing the flustered look of the Rock/Ground type in their vicinity. His eyes looked almost pleading. Rhydon's member throbbed painfully nearby, forcing a moan out of him before he shamelessly gripped it with his three-fingered paw. It throbbed again at his grasp, making him leaked a voluminous amount of pre-cum onto his body and the table underneath him.

"What is he doing...? Master...?" Jared asked, looking at Mr. Winslow. That question registered in Rhydon's lust-addled brain and he looked at Mr. Winslow with one of the sluttiest looks ever made in the history of Pokemon.

"W-w...why is he looking at me like th-?"

"Rhydon~..." Cut off yet again by the horny Pokemon in front of them, they watched as he brought his other hand down to his testicles. He cupped the orange-sized orbs in his hand, rubbing them to further stimulate him, but that's not all he did...

"[Sniff sniff]...Master, do you smell that...?" Mr. Winslow was lost, staring at Rhydon masturbate almost eagerly while keeping his lusty eyes on him. His stroking sped up as his paw let his balls go and went further down...

Wait, he went under them. And the wettest schlick sound went off as he began pumping a claw down there...

"W-what...is he doing...?" Mr. Winslow couldn't help but be aroused by this display, as the smell of pheromones flooded his nostrils and made his own member throb in his lab pants. He bit his lip and stroked it through the fabric. As if being spurred on by this, Rhydon stopped stroking his cock and held up his testes so they could see...

A puffy and swollen vagina being fingered at a break-neck pace.

"Sir...I think I know what the "Castration Gun" did..." Jared muttered quietly, hands twitching as if fighting the strong urge to masturbate to this scene.

"W-what...?" Rhydon, to the best his body could do, plunged his entire hand inside, making his new reproductive organ clench around it and spew fem-cum all over his fist.

"Sir...?" Mr. Winslow was losing it; his pants were becoming undone by the passing moments as he stared at Rhydon-no _his_ Rhydon-with unbridled desire. Rhydon opened his eyes-they closed when he came- before licking his lips at Winslow. Taking out his paw, he spread his pussy for him, ready to be taken.

"Jared...Go tell the others I'll be busy...for the next few hours..." Hearing this, Jared shivered while Rhydon cooed and purred, sounds a normal Rhydon would never make in any situation.

"R-right away...Sir..." Jared walked out the room in a hurry, breathing in fresh gulps of fresh, non-pheromone air. That was close...

* * *

Meanwhile, a Gardevoir was prowling through the forest, looking for a Berry Bush that wasn't being territorially guarded. She had been hungry for a while and today of all days wouldn't help her.

Suddenly, one of the normal bushes nearby shook violently, making her jump in fear that a predator was gonna attack her or...take advantage of her condition.

"G-garde...!?(W-who's there!?"She readied a MoonBlast in her hand as she cautiously stepped to it. It didn't shake anymore the closer she got, and no doubt if there was something there, it woulda been moved by her scent.

Looking inside, she didn't see any noticeable figures, but she did see a little something at the bottom of the shrubbery.

"Hmm...Weird...What's this...?" Picking up the object, she examined its toy-like appearance and weird-looking dials. Pointing the barrel at herself, she looked at the dials closely to try and read what they said...

Only to pull the trigger.

A bolt of plasmatic energy hit her square in the face, not causing her any pain but making her flinch all the same. She dropped it out of panic, scrambling away from it. Panting to calm her heart, Gardevoir glared at the toy gun.

"Gar...Gardevoir...(Well...I'm not hurt...)" Indeed, the bolt had not marred her face nor left any indications of contact whatsoever. It was almost as if it passed right through her...

 _Or maybe...It went-_

But, she was cut away from her thoughts violently as she felt her labia throb violently, convulsing as if she was having orgasm after orgasm in quick succession without squirting. She doubled over, keeping above the ground with her shaking hands as she felt like passing out from all the shocking pleasure she was feeling all at once. It only last for about five minutes, however, and when she stood up again she felt sensitive down there. When Gardevoir felt around for anything that coulda caused it, she felt something poke her arm.

"G-g-g-g-gar...?(W-w-w-w-what...?)" She looked down, and began shaking in horror as she saw the new mating organ above her vagina. It throbbed in the cool air, leaking a dollop of pre-cum onto the grass under her. It was a little above average even among Gallades; fully erect at 7", it looked ready for a rutting. But not before long, the little toy gun spoke.

'DNA sample collected. Species: Gardevoir. Type: Fairy/Psychic. Arousal: Maximized.'

 _Well that explains why I'm hornier than before..._

'Beginning cloning process.' Cloning? That was a new term in her books. The "Ray Gun" glowed bright at the end of the barrel before it emitted a light that shone too brightly for Gardevoir's retinas. She closed them while using her hands to defend herself just in case. When she stopped feeling warmth against her arms, she looked towards the little toy...

And thought she was looking in a mirror.

There, right next to the little toy gun that gave her a penis above her vulva, was another Gardevoir. She looked to be in the same predicament as her-in terms of genitalia-but the only difference was that her hair was a midnight blue. Her arms were still green, however.

"Um...Hi...?" she spoke, slightly confused. The blue-haired Gardevoir looked to her before-

"Hey, we gonna fuck or not? My pussy's killing me." It was apparent she was shameless, since she started jerking herself off without breaking down or moaning.

"...Uh..."

"Well?"

"But, I don't even know you..." The midnight-blue haired Embrace Pokemon rolled her eyes.

"Name's Geonna. What about you Miss Prissy?" The newly identified Geonna snarkily replied, folding her arms over her chest spike.

"Look, don't act like some spoiled brat in front of me. I don't have one!" Indeed, she once had a trainer that she cared about very much, but she left Gardevoir at the daycare center and "forgot about her". To this day, she doesn't know what she did to deserve such treatment...

"Oh, then I can name you then!" Geonna then adopted a thinking pose, tapping her chin to gather her thoughts on a name.

"I'm...sure I'll be better off-."

"How about 'Bitch'?"

"Excuse me!? I'm not a female Arcanine nor a Houndoom!"

"Right right, but you act bitchy... How about...'Bunny', like "Playboy Bunny"?"

"Do I LOOK like a lapine to you? In any case, none of my ancestors-."

"Okay, okay I get it. No Bunny... Hmmm...How about...'Geonna's Bitch'?" That put a smile on her face, but Gardevoir was not amused.

"You seriously want this brief acquaintance to end, don't you?"

"Hey, by the time what I plan is done, you might as well be. But I guess I can stop for now...Gloria..."

"See? That's better." The newly named Gloria smiled a little at Geonna, making the latter smirk before there was some beeping coming from the toy gun again.

"What's this thingie?" Geonna asked, picking the gun up. Gloria, remembering what it did to her, scrambled to get the gun out of the clone's hand. But, Geonna had thought Gloria was gonna attack her, so she shot her again with it. It hit her in the face, but that was it until Gloria came up and smacked it out her hand.

"Don't play with that...that thing! It made into...this!" Gloria pointed at her new cock, it throbbing in the cool air. Geonna looked at it casually before shrugging.

"So?"

"'So'!? I don't want this! I just want to be normal again, not some...freak..." Gloria suddenly felt the stress of everything happening so fast hit her. She plopped down on the ground, head in her knees as she began to cry. Geonna sighed; watching a Gardevoir cry will always make you sad as well. The midnight blue-haired Embrace Pokemon placed a hand on Gloria's shoulder, earning a tear-filled face before it was covered again.

The toy gun had registered the blast, but when Gloria smacked it...

"It'll be okay Glor. You'll figure it out..." The "freak" comment had hit her hard too.

"I-I-I-I just...want the D-day to be ove-ver..." Gloria sobbed into her thighs and arms, soaking them and her dress. Then, she felt another hand on her other shoulder.

"Don't worry; everything will be alright." That wasn't Geonna; it was too high-pitched and shy. Gloria, albeit with a hint of fear, looked up to see yet another Gardevoir, but her hair was pink.

"W-w-what do you m-mean...?" The grief-stricken Gloria asked.

The new Embrace clone moved her hair out of the way of her filed of vision before-with her fingertips pressing together-she responded. "I-I- mean.. I'm sure this'll go away soon... Like a b-bad dream..."

"What the pink-head said!" Another voice cried out, making Gloria jolt to see a navy blue-haired version of herself, but there was a simple difference between them. "I'm sure this is all just a dream and we'll all awake to see it's just you!"

 _Apparently she's more of a...courageous one..._

This was even more-so as she came up to Geonna and started dancing with her.

"Come on girls! At least let's find out the good of this!" she yelled, Geonna smiling a little bit in her grasp.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Think about it: we could have an orgy with each other. And you better participate Gia." Miss Navy-Haired pointed at the pink-haired Embrace Pokemon, making her blush and shyly look away.

"T-t-that one time...I was just...s-scared okay...?" she responded, barely heard through the tense atmosphere.

"We are not having an orgy." A stern, feminine voice called from ahead of them. They all looked to see the bloodiest red-head they've ever seen. Lo and behold, she was a Gardevoir.

"What do you mean Gainelle?" Geonna asked, tilting her head "innocently".

"I mean what I said. We're not having an orgy if Gloria is like this." Gainelle spoke with revered anger but gentle concern as she gestured to Gloria. Said Gardevoir had bee regretting the position she took to cry, as it left her open to smell her arousal from the "Ray Gun". Now, she could barely cry without feeling like she needs about five cocks in her puffy mound.

"W-w-well..." Gloria spoke up, making the others turn to her. "It's... n-not a bad...I-idea..."

"See? I told you!" Gia exclaimed, picking Gloria up and bringing her in for a careful hug. The gun flashed again, getting all of their attention before yet another Gardevoir popped out, this time with purple hair. Her expression was one to quickly pick up on; if her swaying hips didn't say anything, Gloria didn't know what would.

"Hey guys~. What's this I hear about an orgy~?" The new Embrace clone asked, trying to subtly hug Gainelle. She was thrown off quite abruptively by the blood red-head.

"Don't even try it Gabe..."

"...Just how many of you is that gun gonna make...?" Gloria asked, having had enough of the "split-personality" look-alikes around her. The "Ray Gun" flashed once again, this time spewing out instead of revealing the next clone. The lump of light shot at the girls, making them scatter for cover. It came to a halt at the base of a tree, dimming to show a seventh Gardevoir in the Pokemon kingdom's position for submission. Seeing her present herself made the others either blush or look away, or in Gainelle's case shake their head.

"M-m-must~..." The Gardevoir spoke, standing up shakily...before she began to finger herself vigorously. She moaned loudly, throwing her white hair back, shamelessly gripping her other organ and began stroking that in a blur.

"Gardet, please!" Gainelle cried, about to throw a rage on the lust-driven, salacious Embrace Pokemon before them. Gardet looked back at Gainelle with an expression of utter most desire and need.

"P-p-please~...We...need...to have...t-t-this...orgy~..." Gardet looked ready to beg if she had to as she fell back onto the tree out of incalculable pleasure.

"As much as your... need... may demand it, we cannot just relax and have a bout of debauchery during Gloria's time of stress!" Gainelle countered, stomping over to Gardet to stop her. But before she could-

'Emotion cloning process: Complete. Initiating mass cloning process.' The "Ray Gun" announced, glowing white all over. The seven of them looked at the gun, hearts pumping for anything to happen-or in Gardet's case, orgasm. Its barrel grew brighter, shrouding the immediate area in a ruby glow before it dimmed immediately. Everyone's eyes were sorta blinded, rubbing them to adjust before

 **[FLAAAAASH!]**

The "Ray Gun" burst out a white light so bright, the girls ceased their plight for sight and covered their eyes from the gun alight. It casted a warmth over them, feeling nice but Gainelle, being her, didn't find it enjoyable whatsoever. But poor Gia accidently tripped over a tree root, reflexively using a Light Screen.

The result was a light show.

Residents of Lilycove reported sights of a bright dome of light coming from the western route, but the Lilycove Police Department denied this and continued their off-day.

Back in the forest, the girls were taking over anywhere they could feel around. But since they didn't have their eyes open for light to get through, they didn't notice that the show was over. This was furthered as Gloria felt around the tree line and bumped into someone.

"Sorry..."

"No it's fine." That voice...sounded just like her...Gloria uncovered her eyes, coming face-to-face...

With herself.

Unlike the others, this one was a living replica of her. To test, she moved her right arm out, the clone doing the same. She put one foot forward, the clone doing it too. They did more things like this until Gloria tried to do a stance involving her legs and ended up stirring her vulva again. She doubled over in pleasurable shock, getting on her hands and knees.

"Oh, let me help you." The clone Gloria said, reaching down. Gloria reached to take her hand, but she went past it, confusing the original before she saw that the hand was heading for her over-aroused nether lips.

"W-wait, I-!" She was cut off as the clone fit her small hand into Gloria's pussy, making her see stars from how sensitive she was.

"I said let me help you~...That's what we're all here for..." Gloria didn't catch that and looked up to tell the clone so...

Only to look around and see that there wasn't just one clone of her.

The whole side of the forest had what looked like hundreds of clones of Gloria just standing there masturbating. Fingers on members or plunged deep into vaginas, they were doing. They looked like an army ready to charge...Just waiting on a command...

"So...Wanna have some fun that'll make the region quake~?" The clone in her pussy asked. Trying ot think about it was out of the question, as she was steadily losing her right mind.

"...okay..." Gloria whispered, blushing that she was actually agreeing to have an orgy.

"Sorry, didn't hear ya."

"I said yes...Yes, we can have it." In an instant, the crowd of Gloria's cheered before they all turned to each other and smirked. The other clones with different hair also turned to each other. Gloria couldn't believe it...

A all-Gardevoir orgy was about to happen...

* * *

The whole region was under a heavy blanket...A blanket of pleasure. No one could explain it; at precisely 3:36 in the afternoon, everyone, humans and Pokemon alike doubled over in pleasure, feelings of lust, desire, and so...much...need...for release.

Scientists, under great hormonal stress, hypothesized that there was a Psychic-type or multiple of them experiencing great pleasure. Somewhere in Hoenn, they assumed, there would be a lot of moaning...

"L-let's all hope...this'll be over s-s-soon~..." one scientist said to a reporter, kneeling over his examination table with his hand in his pants. His poor assistant was also desperately horny, flat-out fingering herself in a corner.

They weren't the only ones in need; Pokemon everywhere, domestic or wild, where finding ways of release. Some mated with others, others jacked off. Even a horny Zangoose female had a bout with a male Seviper. It seemed sex brought the familiarities of any species.

Either that or she felt like she needed two dicks in her nether holes...

They weren't the only ones who did something similar; in forests, there were loud howls of Mightyena and Poochyena packs howling to the sky as they all had their own orgy; in the arid regions, Trapinchs were engaged in a Pokemon Centipede; under water, aquatic Pokemon engaged in sex like land mammals, females quickly being sought out to be rutted-a Wailord even had the audacity to seek out a female one and mount her; even in the air, bird Pokemon and Flying-types engaged in air sex, sending their speedy releases to the ground below...

Where is it all coming from...?

* * *

In Lilycove, all of the residents were hit the hardest, having orgasms until they passed out. The cause was the purple, translucent barrier in the route.

Inside, there was...

was...

...Just how many groups are there!?

There was a group for everything; a daisy chain of Gardevoirs by the tree line, eating each other out ferociously; a line-up of them in the bent-over position; Geonna getting gang-banged; Gainelle lording over some of her own; Gia having slow, passionate sex with one while at least seven other Gloria clones hovered over them, members ready to spew; and Gardet & Gabe psychically bound to a tree, legs spread for any takers.

Gloria was in heaven. She could feel her heat steadily cool down as her puffy mound was being pounded by one of her clones, mounted on her like a feral mutt. As she ate out a clone in front of her, she jerked off her new cock vigorously, trying to hit release there.

"Ah ah ah~..." The clone that was busy fucking her right in the pussy snatched her hand away, almost making her stop her oral stimulation to the Gloria clone in front of her. But when she felt a pressure there, she stopped whining...

 _This...wasn't such a bad idea..._

 _'Damn right it wasn't...'_ The sound of Gabe's voice in her head made her mumble incoherent words into the vagina she was kissing. I have to agree with her, Gloria thought, as she felt the clone's walls clamp down on her tongue in a vice. She's close to release, so Gloria decided to amp it.

Psychic-types derive most of their power from the mind, and a capable one can use their own power to tweak with a target's senses, such as touch, smell or hearing. But there were some hidden properties to it...

"MMMMMPH~~!" The clone in front of her was feeling drugged on lust as she felt her sensitivity to pleasure turn up to borderline pain. All she needed was a simple push now and she'd explode all over herself. Gloria was happy to provide her as she brought one of her free hands to the clone's anus, circling the hole but not penetrating. Non-verbally begging for it, the clone pushed back against her, trying to get the finger in her.

Gloria, lost in her pheromone-addled mind, kept the teasing up. But she'd soon regret it as she felt a harsh smack collide with her own ass. To the best of her ability, she looked back at the clone fucking her pussy.

"Don't stall; I'll spank you harder and keep you from cumming." Well that was a very sufficient threat. Gloria shoved her finger inside, settling in with half of her hand sticking out awkwardly.

"AHHHHHHH~~!" The first climax of the orgy started, making everyone look to Gloria. The clone in front of her clenched up everywhere, curling into a ball before she spurted out a jet of thick cum from her penis. It arched in the air while her abused mound dilated and sent out a clear rush of fem-cum onto Gloria's face.

Another thing about Psychic-types is that whenever they cum, there's a chance that anyone in the surrounding area will immediately have one with it. The ones inflicted could be fresh out of bed, groggy from pulling an all-nighter or even while they slumber.

So that effect came into play, blanketing the surrounding area in an orgasm flank. Such a chain reaction from one Psychic-type to almost half a thousand can trigger one of the rarest things on planet Earth

Region-Gasm.

In every nook, cranny and crevice, in every town, city and village, on every route, sea-ride and island, humans and Pokemon in and near the Hoenn region keeled over as they had a powerful orgasm, some girls somehow losing their hymens from how much force was put into such a feeling. Every human had one familiar thought-they were gonna pay the washer and dryer a quick visit. All the Pokemon merely panted as their afterglows started, still horny enough to restart their bouts with each other.

Back near Lilycove, all the Gardevoirs were passed out surprisingly, having made themselves so overcharged on pleasure their minds couldn't handle it. But there was one...Just one awake...

"Gotta...get us to...saf-fety..." Gainelle was nearing unconsciousness, but she fought it for the sake of her clone sisterhood and Gloria. With the last of her own power, and with some collaborative Draining Kiss's, she used a Psychic like no other. The surrounding forest around them glowed a cyan blue, similar to her own eyes-even the ground beneath her. There was a quaking shifting the area around, but Gainelle held her position and didn't lose focus before her objective was finally cooperating...

* * *

In Sootopolis City, most of the inhabitants were passed out or nearing their own black-outs. Juan, the Sootopolis Gym Leader, was leaning against a window in the Gym's upper floors-which served as the residual quarters. His vision blurred in and out of focus as he looked outside, barely even able to see the looming mass in the sky begin its descent...

* * *

'After...s-such a blanket of p-pleasure circulating throughout the Hoenn...region...We have...eyewitness reports of a mass...of l-land floating into the sky... near Sootopolis City...Here's...an overview...' The female reporter was having visible problems keeping consciousness as she signaled the cameraman to shift F.O.V. for the audiences still watching.

It showed an overview of Sootopolis City and some Water-type Pokemon KO around the entrance. Next to the city was an island that looked like it had been ripped from the Earth...

'Reports show that the new land mass...near Sooto...is from the route West of Lilycove...and...we really can't put it back, can we...?' She laughed dryly, still trying to stave off from passing out while she did her job. 'So...it is my pleasure to announce that...the new land mass...shall be named...Lily Island...This is Rebecca...Swatson...signing off to take a damn nap.' And like that, she passed out, the cameraman going off the air before he succumbed to his fatigue.

* * *

Back at the lab, Mr. Winslow had been pounding his little Drill bitch with abandon, somehow not affected by the lust blankets or the Region-Gasm. As he plunged into the Rhydon's anus over and over again, he felt his last load of the day ready to burst out.

"I'm...g-gonna cum...again~..."

Like the slut for what he was-or created to be-Rhydon nodded eagerly, despite being so tired. His abused cunt was still dripped Winslow's seed as he was plowed from behind. He clenched as hard as he could, trying to milk him for everything he had.

This had worked a bit as Mr. Winslow started throbbing more often. Mr. Winslow, so close with his balls almost scrunched up to their climax, slowed his thrusts in exchanged for more power. At this, the table groaned more as the weight was constantly shifted in a back-and-forth motion.

Soon, Mr. Winslow bottomed out in Rhydon's ass before he cried out as loud as he could, not caring who heard. Jared had long-ago passed out on the floor. His seed gushed out, being emptied all the way to the last drop into Rhydon. The Drill Pokemon only laid there under him, taking it all.

But the funniest thing happened...

When Mr. Winslow's orgasm pewtered out, he pulled back and fell on his ass, tired from all those times he came. Rhydon looked back at him, ass still raised and letting the seed from both holes drip onto the table. His lips was bit before his eyes dilated and he froze. This did not go unnoticed by Winslow.

"Huh...? What's...up Rhydon...?" He received no response, but the Drill Pokemon suddenly got off the table, grabbing Winslow off the floor, unable to keep up with these fast actions, he was slow to react to Rhydon throwing him across the room, growling as if in anger.

As Mr. Winslow landed on his back, he began to think one thought...

 _Oh...shit..._

* * *

 **Sorry that I broke my role, this kinda got interesting.**

 **But sadly, this was my first-ever written orgy and I've yet to improve. Some constructive criticism would help me greatly.**

 **Maybe in another, I'll do better.**

 **Anyone who reads this- I have an idea of doing a M Human with a M Darkrai. I'm not sure what could go down so...**

 **This could be the chance of someone seeing some human tops.**

 **Just an idea.**

 **Moncheli!**


	11. M Human X M Nidoking X F Human X F Nido

**The smut must...**

 **This intro's getting weak.**

* * *

 **Couple's Retreat-After winning a tournament together, a married couple and their mated Pokemon plan to celebrate their win at a restaurant, but a ferocious storm makes them take shelter in a warm cave. But it's Nido-Season and things go from wet...to...well, REALLY wet...**

* * *

 **To The Anonymous User: Enjoy your candy.**

 **To The Constitutionalist: Hope you enjoy.**

 **To ChaosFox60: Maybe I could make yours a quickie. Even tough it's straight, not a lot vote for it. Maybe because it's a canon character?**

 **To Colossal Fighter GX: If you're reading this, then you know why I even bothered telling you this. Maybe change the pairing around?**

 **To any and all people that read this: I'm not begging. :P I know there are some who are either obligated to their own opinion, but I would love to hear it for this. Tell me where I can improve, tell me where I messed up, and tell me the spelling errors. I'm not some sap nor am I easily angered. Your input is what matters to authors and what keeps them going. If you're a guest, okay. Just make a name for your guest account and review. Maybe make your own account so your reviews aren't anonymous.**

 **Another thing is that I'm running low on time for these. School's coming in a week and day and my time will be strung as I'm in my last year of high school. So maybe if you want a request done, either make a scenario shorter or ask for a quickie. I've done a quickie(M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Salamence), and I still have enough details for visual. :P**

 **Everytime I make another one-shots, the hits escalate to 700 to roughly 1.3k in one day. That's an achievement in on itself, but I'd rather want to hear what you all personally think of what I've done so far with these. I've'nt been caught yet because of how I make these so...I'm lucky for my writing style.**

 **To UnholyPens: If you're gonna say you're strictly reading these for the straight ones, then it's obvious I'm calling you out and putting you on blast.**

 **Key**

 **"Good day"-Human Speech**

 **"-Hello-"-Pokemon Speech.**

 ** _'Hello'_ -Human/Pokemon thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Anonymous Request-"Couple's Retreat"-M Human X F Human X M Nidoking X F Nidoqueen(C reampies, Double Vaginal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Anal, Blowjob ,Lactation, Titjobs, Cervical Penetration, Stomach Distention, Bukkake involved!)_

 _Amago City-Couples' Division Tournament Finals..._

"Nidoking, rush 'em with Earth Power!"

"Nidoqueen, use Toxic!"

In a region barely traversed by any other, there was a tournament for couples, married or engaged, currently in the final match. It was a couple by the name of Marian and Lance. They both had black hair, but Marian's was longer. Their opponents were a gay couple with Psychic-types.

As the male Drill Pokemon punched the ground to initiate the Ground-type move, Nidoqueen spat out a purple blob of poisonous fluids that hurled towards the Reuniclus and Musharna they were fighting.

"Reuni, dodge it!"

"Musha, try a Protect!"

The Multiplying Pokemon hurried to move out of the way of the Earth Power heading straight for it, but accidently moved in front of Musharna's Protect, making it get splattered by Nidoqueen's Toxic. It used its hands to rub it off, but the effects had already seeped in.

"Alright!" cheered Marian. "Now go for a Venoshock!"

The Musharna's owner was in a hurry to protect it from further harm. "Musha, hurry and try another Protect!"

"Oh no you don't-" interrupted Lance "-King, rush again with Mega Punch."

The bulky Pokemon rushed at the floating, pink swine, making it squeal in fright before it was punched away from Reuniclus. The Venoshock made contact, causing static pain to the green blob before it suddenly doubled over. The swirls in its eyes confirmed-

"The trainer's Reuniclus is unable to battle!" The ref called, raising a flag towards the guys. The owner, a blonde wearing clothes that matched the colors of his Pokemon, recalled his fallen Pokemon in sadness. His boyfriend pat his back to cheer him up.

"Alright...Musharna, use Psychic!" Both Lance and Marian widened their eyes as their Pokemon were defenseless against the Psychic-type move. It lifted them into the air by Musharna's telekinetic command, and by that command they were shot far behind them into the wall. They crunched against the concrete barriers that protected, cracking it. When they came back down, their indents were about as prominent as if they were still there.

"Oooohhh...That's gonna hurt..." Marian commented, watching their Pokemon get up shakily. They cracked their bones, producing noise that shouldn't be listened to by children.

"Yeah...Ready to get payback?" Lance asked.

"You know it~..."

When their Pokemon got back in the arena, Lance called for Nidoking. When the Drill Pokemon turned, the human flashed a two. This seemed like it didn't mean anything, but as soon as he saw it Nidoking nudged Nidoqueen and engaged in Poke-Speech with her. Nodding and smirking evilly, they turned to Musharna, who was shaking in anticipation from all the pressure it was carrying.

"Alright, Nidoking..."

"Okay Nidoqueen..." The tension in the battlefield rose as the couple paused in calling out their commands. Their opponent stood stock still, rubbing his brown hair in anxiety.

"Don't worry Musha, we can still-."

But his pep-talk was cut off abruptively as the two Nidos suddenly came down field, energy swirling around them. They did this hand-in-hand, presenting themselves as a couple for the audience.

"Musha, use Protect!" But the poor thing has used it too many times, resulting in a fail. Seeing this, Lance and Marian shared a kiss with each other before calling,

"GIGA IMPACT!"

The two Nidos became shrouded in purple and gold drills of energy-the most powerful Physical attack in play. The poor Drowsing Pokemon was prey to the moves, being hit so hard it's a wonder to this day as she slammed into the wall deeply that nothing was broken. The ref didn't even bother checking to see if she was KO; he's seen hits that hit just as hard or maybe even more-so.

"The trainer's Musharna is unable to battle! The victors are Nidoking and Nidoqueen!" Lance and Marian double fist-pumped as the audience cheered for them loudly. Their Pokemon shared a kiss before being returned to their Pokeballs...

* * *

"There you go! All refreshed and ready for anything!" Nurse Joy handed back their Pokeballs after healing them with their Daisy Chamber.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Marian said, bowing slightly.

"Anytime, you two!" She waved them off as they left the Pokemon Center. It was the afternoon, bright shiny skies above them. Lance let out his Nidoking, allowing the big guy to stretch. Marian thought today's weather was probably good for them anyway, so she let out Nidoqueen.

They were the only Pokemon they had between them, considering they all grew up with each other. Lance met Nidoking as a little Nidoran that snuck into his house when he was a kid. After realizing that he just wanted a home, Lance was more than happy to deliver. They battled to fund themselves after Lance went on his journey, and being strong was his motive for evolving to the strong Nidoking before them.

Nidoqueen was actually a present from Marian's mother. She had always wanted a Pokemon that she could play with and battle others who tried to talk down on her. Needless to say, her antics helped Nidoqueen evolve to how she is today.

"So... Wanna celebrate our win in style guys?" Lance suggested, catching their attention. The two Pokemon cheered their respective species' names in agreement.

"Well who am I to say no?" Marian nodded her agreement too.

"Where to spend it...?"

"With our winnings, we could try that fancy French place that opened up."

"Oh yeah...What's it called, the "Kalos Experience"?"

"Eh, who cares? Let's just go." With location in mind, the quartet set off for the main city. But as luck would have it...

"[Sniff Sniff]...Nido, Nido-king-Hey, hold on there-." Nidoking stopped Lance for a second. The human looked to see his Pokemon pointing to the sky, seeing rapidly swirling clouds looking positively deadly with how near-black they were.

"Oh great." Marian griped, just as the sounds of thunder boomed through the sky. Not even a full minute after, rain began to pelt them.

"Shit!" Lance cursed, running to a tree with his arms above him. Marian ran after, hurrying so her hair didn't get wet. It went from rain to a downpour to a mini-monsoon in only a matter of minutes, as if Kyogre was so angry about something he randomly picked Amago City for his rage to vent.

"We need shelter!" Marian was right on that as everywhere they looked was blurred by the rain. Lance agreed and looked around, not able to see much but a dark blotch in the sheet of rain.

"Hey...What's that!?" he asked loudly, getting their attention immediately. They looked at where he was talking about and-.

"Nido!-A cave!-" Nidoqueen suddenly squealed, grabbing Marian and running through the mini-monsoon towards the dark blotch. Nidoking shrugged before grabbing Lance and following likewise. Their destination seemed unclear, but when Lance suddenly stopped feeling rain pelt him like bricks, he looked to see that they were in-

"A cave! Good find!" Marian cheered, fist-pumping and accidently splattering water over Nidoqueen. The female Drill Pokemon simply flicked the excess runoff off her body.

* * *

They had camped out here for several hours for the storm to wane, but it looks as if it was just hitting its prime. This also chilled the overall temperature of the area. This was noted by the shivering Lance and Marian were trying to hide.

"Nido. Nido-Do-King.-Lance, just take them off-." The male Drill Pokemon was getting concerned for Lance's health, Nidoqueen especially with her maternal instincts. Their clothes were soaked to the bone on them, damper than the cave floor they crouched above. Taking a look at Marian who looked back at him, they began peeling off their clothes.

Several wet thumps later, they were in their birthday suits, wet but at least not risking a case of hypothermia. Lance and Marian didn't really have a problem being nude in front of their Pokemon. IN fact, if they ever found "the perfect town", they'd walk around naked.

"Do we have anything to make a fire?" Marian asked. They all looked around the cave, trying to find some loose sticks and stones. But luck would have it, there was a fire pit near the back of the cave, stones still in tact with some fresh firewood. Apparently they weren't the only ones to use this cave for something weather-related.

Speaking of weather, the monsoon outside was starting to gain water levels on the ground that leaked into the cave, noticed by Lance.

"Nidoking, dry the entrance with Flamethrower, then block it with Rock Tomb." On orders, Nidoking let loose a stream of white-hot fire onto the cave ground near the entrance. Thick water vapor rose into the air before his eyes glowed. At least three medium-sized boulders quickly lodged themselves perfectly against the entry, blocking all water circulation and preventing any potential floods.

But this rose a concern that Marian pointed out, "Lance, maybe you shoulda asked him to light a fire BEFORE making it dark." A face-palm sounded into the cave, near where Lance was last seen.

"Nidoking, can you try and find the fire pit?...Without burning us...?" They heard a deep, gravely chuckle Nidoking set to work.

Approximately ten minutes later-with a few mild burns to Lance's feet-there was a bright, raging fire in the dark cave. Lance and Marian could feel the warmth of it, drying the water on them and making them relax. Their clothes lay close by, drying for future use.

As they sat there, the warmth started getting more therapeutic and soon they all dozed off one-by-one. Nidoqueen was the last to stay awake, and with good reason...

"N-Nido...Qu-queen~...-D-dammit...No-ot again~...-" What she was griping about was her species' heat. Even though Nidoqueen are permanently infertile, they still have seasons. Her plated pussy began to flare from within, making her groan as it burned so hot in there. Arousal seeped through the puffy slit, wafting in the semi-concealed air. Her mate smelled it first, deeps whiffs being taken before the lumbering Drill slowly rose off the ground. His member poked out a little from the genital slit in his belly plates.

"-You're in heat again, aren't you?-"

"-Thanks for... p-pointing out the obvious...-" She had to keep a straight face-no, it was hard for her to KEEP a straight face. She leaned against the cave wall, paws rubbing her belly before snaking further down to her needy vagina. It clenched down in Nidoking's view, showing that it was ready to take anything as she began to finger herself. She looked seductively to Nidoking, whose little king had began to stand at rapt attention.

Nidoqueen drove into her needy slit, going all the way past her knuckle. It would have to do for now as she steadily spread more and more of her pheromones into the air. The faster she went, the more the air was shrouded in the scent of her arousal. It was only a matter of time before Lance started getting affected by them, cock of 7" pointing towards Marian as she slept.

"O-oh God~..." Lance groaned, moving off the cave floor and crawling to Marian's sleeping form. Her back was to him as he approached, but as he looked her over, he saw that one of her hands was in-between her legs, rubbing slowly. A soft moan escaped her lips as she rubbed just a little bit faster. Before she could explore the deep recesses of her folds, a hand brushed against her clit, making her eyes snap open.

"Hello sunshine~..." Lance was kneeling before her, cock curved a bit upwards and trying to ooze out a drop of pre-cum. He stroked and it fell on her face. Licking it eagerly, her pheromone-addled mind began to take over her actions.

"Hello Lance~...What brings you here~...?"

"Nothing much...Just need something like a ...sleeve for me to use..." The innuendo was not lost, despite her state of mind. Marian smiled sultrily before she got on her back, spread-eagle with her knees up. Before Lance moved to her, he brought his semi-dry shirt in front of her awaiting mound, an assurance that if they got rough he wouldn't scrape his legs.

The two Nidos were making out against the cave wall, King grinding against Queen's pussy and effectively lubing it. Its spines bristled with every twitch of his cock, brushing against her swollen clitoris. She moaned out, wrapping her bulky arms around his spined back.

"-T-take me now~...I want it fucking me raw and gaping~...-"

"-Such dirty talk for a sweet little gal like yourself~...-" Nidoking couldn't deny his mate of the 10" purple schlong between them; when she wanted it, either she was gonna get it willingly or she'll take it when he least expects it. But now, with the pheromones he was breathing in like Oxygen, he could hardly care about foreplay. He pulled his hips back, letting the mushroom tip slip downwards to her entrance before he pushed up, finally penetrating her.

Nidoqueen moaned just as Marian felt Lance use his "lance" to spear her pussy. Their walls tugged at their cocks, trying to milk them for their semen. They sat there and waited for their mates to stop trying to massage them so they could get started. Once the milking ceased, Lance and Nidoking began to fuck their girls.

Marian wrapped her legs around Lance as her body began to convulse in electrifying pleasure. As he thrust into her over...and over...and over again, her labia felt like it was being stretched further. This thought aroused her and she felt herself clench down on him just to see if he'll go harder. When his cock began to take a rougher turn inside her pussy, she knew he was about to go to town on her.

Meanwhile Nidoqueen was being plowed senseless by the feral Nidoking in front of her. His meaty rod pushed in as deep as it could go before pulling out halfway and entering her again. His spines helped scratch along her enflamed walls, hitting the right spots within. Her arousal constantly streamed juice onto him, making penetration easy. But she wanted one thing from him when he fucked her...

"-C-come on~...I know you can go deeper~...-" she challenged, trying to rile him up for her goal. He looked down at her, face contorted in a snarl.

"-So you want it all~... Do you...?-"

"-Yes~! Gimme all of you~! NOW~!-"

"And all of me you're gonna GET~!" He grabbed her hips, claws barely digging into her scales, and began to drill her onto his cock. This allowed him to start hitting the deepest wall in her pussy, and she loved it. Grabbing his face, she brought their muzzles together for a kiss while she bounced up and down by his paws and the force of gravity. Nidoking's member was just barely breaching the tiny hole that allowed sperm through to the womb, and he planned to fix that. With a power Nidokings are known for, he hit that hole as hard as he could. It slowly spread open with each jarring thrust.

Nidoqueen was in bliss. Here, her pussy was being thoroughly being stretched open from the inside by her lover, his cock spines scratching her G-Spot and making her see stars. Her tongue lolled out as she started to clench down on him, impending orgasm reaching her like a rush of water for a waterfall. But before she came...

"-AAAAAAAHHHHH~!-" Nidoking roared out as he slowly inched his cock into her womb, cumming on the spot. It flooded her quite easily, probably from being so pent-up with all the traveling they did. The force of his orgasm made his spines dig into her walls, triggering her own. A wild mix of a moan and a roar came out her mouth as her femcum spurted out all over his cock and out her pussy. As they sat there panting, they looked to their trainers.

Lance was fucking Marian like no tomorrow, hips a blur as he drove in and out of her pussy like a piston. She had a fucked-silly face and her eyes were close to becoming permanently cross-eyed. Then, after some more wild fucking, Lance's balls scrunched up and he felt him jizz flood her pussy. She had already cum before, so their combined fluids rushed out onto the ground and a little on his shirt.

Now all four of them sat there, panting for breath in their afterglows. But not before long...

"Let's switch." The idea that came out of Marian's mouth surprised them for a bit, before they all ultimately agreed. Nidoking pulled out of his mate, popping his cock in the cave room and watching his cum trickle out instead of rushing. Lance did so as well, getting the same results of not a lot of fluids coming out of the girls' holes. They switched so Lance and Nidoqueen and Nidoking with Marian.

"So what're we doing now?" Lance asked, Nidoqueen trailing fingers up his arms and chest. Marian simply smiled before getting on her hands and knees for Nidoking. The big guy went for her pussy again, but she stopped him there. Reaching back, she lubed him up with whatever juices she could find before leading him to her _other_ hole. Getting the message, Nidoking slowly pushed inside her tight anus, going at this speed to avoid hurting her and to avoid cumming in her too early.

Lance had also got the message, but his partner was more than eager for him to take fully. When he pushed inside her ass, she pushed back on him, taking him easily and with little to no resistance. Their hips met quickly, compared to the slow pace Nidoking was going a little ways away from them. Lance had to breath as deep as he could to avoid cumming in her, as it was ungodly tight in there. Plus her sphincter muscles were sucking him in like her pussy would for milking cock.

Nidoking was no better, if not worse. Not even halfway in, he felt his baseball-sized testes give way to another stream of his essence. Marian felt his warm cum travel deep in her body, settling in her stomach and stretching it a bit. When he finished, she looked 5-months pregnant. Now with her ass lubed, he pushed the rest of his cock in her, spines settling on all sides.

"Mmmm~..." Marian was feeling content with all of the seed in her belly, not even counting Lance's from earlier in her womb. She felt Nidoking pull back, scratching her walls with those spines of his. Before he had came over, she made sure to take a Pecha Berry just in case one of them accidently poisoned her. He jolted forward, moving her closer to the cave wall in front of her. She screamed in pleasure, not expecting it nor expecting her prostate to be stimulated while he was doing it. Marian pushed back onto him as he thrust forward, hips smacking together. Her face couldn't show just how much she loved this.

Nidoqueen was in the same boat. Lance may not be as big as her mate, but he can sure make up for the size difference with his speed. His human cock spearing her ass and hitting her elusive prostate with every thrust inwards. She squirmed under him as he held her tail for leverage.

"Nido~...-Harder~...-" Lance may not have understood, but he could get where she was intending by how his power seemed to slack in his thrusts. He fixed that quickly, grabbing her tail and pulling her back to him as he thrust forward. This helped bring out a climax from Nidoqueen as she soaked his legs and feet. Not long after, due to having already-tight walls getting even tighter, Lance deposited a load into her ass.

Nidoking was so close to just rutting her right then and there, but he knew to be careful when he had his piece of Lance's mate. No human is properly made to take something as big or as structured as his own genitalia. So as he constantly fucked her gently, he was fighting his own instincts to take her like his bitch in heat. Marian fared no better as she was brought to climax after climax simply from the feeling of his big cock stretching her anus, each time making her squeeze his cock tip.

"Come on~! B-bring it...Gimme all you g-got~!" she moaned, pushing her hips back on him the best she could. Spurred on, Nidoking cried out loud and slammed their hips together, not even caring for her safety. Marian screamed in pain and pleasure, mainly a mix between the two as he came in her ass, sending jizz straight into her stomach and making it stretch further. When his cock pewtered out, she looked 9-months with quintuplets.

"Oh Arceus...So much~..." Marian was drunk, but not the traditional way as she slurred on about how good it felt. She didn't even take notice that Nidoking had pulled out of her and most of what was in there had rushed down past her legs and got on the cave floor.

Around that time, the sounds of Nidoqueen and Lance going at it had died down, mostly likely because Nidoqueen was getting tired. Lance pulled out of her, most of his jizz staying in due to how her anal structure worked.

"So...What do we do now...?" Lance asked, panting a bit...or a lot; depends on how much being semi-doubled over counts.

"I'm getting...kinda...thirsty..." Marian looked a little red back there, sore from that last thrust, but the pheromones in her body kept her going. She crawled over to Lance, eyes hazed over. She grabbed his legs to help her move upward towards his hips, semi-flaccid cock hanging limp. Marian looked up to her lover before taking him in her mouth, going slow to keep him interested. He grunted, feeling his cock hit the back of her warm throat. But he wanted more than just her mouth wrapped around him...

Lance pulled her off his cock, hearing the lewdest pop sound through the cave. Marian looked up confused at him before she was laid on her back. Lance straddled her stomach, letting his cock rest on top of her pert C-Cups. He wedged between them with a thrust, almost hitting her mouth with the tip. She caught on quickly and opened her mouth in a small 'O', letting the tip be wrapped in her warm, dental orifice.

On the other side of the cave, Nidoking was laying against the cave wall again, but this time Nidoqueen was giving him a service he never thought she'd perform on him. He never knew there were actual breasts under those plates of hers. This discovery made him very fixated at those erect nipples. Nidoqueen squeezed her tits around his cock, being tickled instead of pricked by the erect spines as she moved them up and down. His cock was long enough for her to keep the tip in her mouth as she moved.

Nidoking wasn't gonna object to any of it,"-Ngh~...Q-queen, I'm gonna...bust~...-", as he was in the great Hall of Origins. She moaned on the tip, wiggling her tongue on the meatus of his big cock. His breathing picked up, coming in and out in sporadic bursts before he couldn't take it anymore. Nidoqueen suddenly felt a lot of pressure on her head and she found her throat being filled with Nido jizz. It had choked her, so she pulled back to get some air in her lungs, but tis allowed the rest of his orgasm to hit her everywhere else.

When Nidoking finished, Nidoqueen was covered head-to-tail in his cum, the pearly fluid dripping thickly from her scales.

"-W-wow...I sure can...make a snowman...-" he commented, looking at her tits again. He leaned over and gave them a squeeze. In response, she sighed in relief as her teets let loose some of her PokeMilk. Nidoking tasted Oran Berries when he lapped it up. A moan to their left brought them back to reality and they looked to see...

Their trainers...engaged in Pogo. Eyes hypnotized, the two Nidos watched in a slight trance as Lance bounced her on his member, plunging in and out of her ass. He didn't have to worrying about hurting her like Nidoking did; the purple Drill Pokemon saw an empty bottle of some Oran Mush on the ground next to them. Marian was fingering herself in a blur, practically fisting herself. As if following a command, Nidoking stood up and walked over to them, cock already hard again.

Marian was feeling full on Lance, so when she felt another pressure in her folds, she looked to see Nidoking in her face, face contorted in pleasure as she tightly vice-gripped him. Nidoqueen decided to sit this out-not like there was anything of her that could be stimulated at this point-and rest. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the sounds of a young woman getting her brains fucked out hard...

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

When Nidoqueen woke up the following morning, she felt full again. Thinking it was just some cum that didn't exit her body, she sat up and looked around.

She musta not have seen them when the fire was lit; there were hieroglyphics on the back cave wall. Pictures of humans and Pokemon all over. But what interested her the most was that all Pokemon pictures were of Nidoqueens. They were all in rather suggestive positions, some of them even making her blush. The bellies they had were surprisingly familiar to her current one.

When she looked at the last one, she widened her eyes at the image. It was a Nidoqueen laying an egg.

 _Must be someone's fantasy cave..._ But that still didn't answer her other concern. She felt her belly, wondering why it hadn't gone down. As she rubbed, she paused. Was that...an edge...? She felt around more seriously, feeling what felt like the curved edge of...

An egg...

Adrenaline and excitement coursed through her systems as she stood up, now feeling her stomach shifted a bulge a bit outwards. There was more than just _one_ eg in her womb. Nidoqueen went to her mate's slumbering form and shook him quite roughly.

"-Honey, honey! Wake up! Wake up! I have something to tell you!-"

He grumbled a bit in his sleep, but he responded with his eyes closed, "-What is it...?-"

"-I have a clutch! A real clutch!-" He was up in an instant.

"-You have eggs!? But I thought you couldn't get pregnant no matter what!-"

"-I know! But it seems some miracle happened while I was out! What happened by the way?-" At this, Nidoking scratched the back of his head, looking at the two sleeping humans.

"-I...let...Lance...uh...-"

"-What...? You let Lance do what?-"

"-Ilethimfuckyou.-" He said that too fast for her to not find it suspicious.

"-King...Don't make me neuter you.-" He yelped, not a common sound his ferocious species would make.

"-No, don't do that! Last time was too painful to handle!-"

"-Then just tell me what happened! I won't get angry with you, but you will if you don't tell me!-" Hearing their Pokemon bicker made the two trainers wake up.

"Where's the fire...?[Yawn]" Marian grumbled, drawing the arguing Nidos' attention.

"-Nido-Queen! Queen!-" Nidoqueen sounded distressed, angry even, so Marian rubbed her eyes so she could see properly.

"What's wrong Nidoqueen?" Said Drill Pokemon pointed at her stomach, which had the weirdest bulges around her hips..."[Gasps] You're pregnant!? But I thought-!"

"-Ni. Do. Queen.-" She then pointed at Lance's Pokemon, who was silent. Marian figured he knew and asked,

"King, why is my Nidoqueen pregnant?" He put his head into his head and grumbled a few words in his language. Nidoqueen scoffed and made a cutting notion while speaking back. He jumped up, pleading with her, all the while Marian watched with rapt attention. As if her demands-whatever they where, thought Marian-were getting too much for him, Nidoking pointed at Lance, yelling out his native tongue once more.

"Lance? What did you do?" The human grumbled his displeasure of being awakened by such circumstances and turned his back to them.

"What do ya mean...?"

"You did something 'cause Nidoqueen's pregnant."

"...Oh."

But before he could say more, there was a knock at the entrance.

"Hello!? Anyone in there!? I've been wondering what all the noise is on about!" A voice called from outside.

Lance mouthed "Later" before he got up. "Yeah, what is it?"

"It appears you are the luckiest man alive is 'it'! Do you not know where you are holed!?"

"No...It's just a cave, right?"

"By all means, NO! You're holed in the mysterious Fertility Cave, the most-sought out cave for Pokemon Professors and Breeders alike!"

"Fer...tility Cave...?"

"Yes my boy! The only cave in existence in the Amago region! That fact alone gives it the mysterious capabilities of travel! It's been known to move around all over, but who woulda thought that-!?"

"Okay, enough with the nerd fest! Why is me being here so damn interesting!?"

"Do you have any Pokemon on you? Females?"

"A Nidoqueen. Why?"

"All I know is that the cave has mysterious energies that can make any female occupant, even those of a species that cannot conceive, fertile for as long as they're inside. If your Nidoqueen had any sorts of..."bouts" with you or any other males, she'll be impregnated by them no matter what."

As this info sunk in, Lance looked to Nidoqueen who looked right back to him. She nodded, confirming his suspicions...

He IS the father of that clutch...

* * *

 **Another day, another one-shot, another straight pairing, another pregnancy in the making.**

 **If you think about it, if Nidoqueens cannot be bred with Pokemon, then it's obvious there's another way to get them preggers.**

 **That idea came from a story I once read, forgot the title.**

 **Anyway, I need all these requests off my back, so I'll make them quick. I'll still make them detailed, but the scenario and backstories will just be shorter. A necessary sacrifice just so I can keep up with the looming terror coming up in a little over a week...**

 **School...**

 **FML.**

 **When I looked at the stats for this story and of my own profile, I got a match! 25 people faved this story and love me and 28 people stalk this series and me!**

 **Isn't that grand? :D**

 **Also, for my M Human X M Darkrai idea, who should top: the human or the Darkrai? Or can they switch? Tell me.**

 **Moncheli!**


	12. M Human(Tom) X M Darkrai

**The smut-**

 **Okay, who writes this script!?..**

 **Oh, me...?**

 **Well shit.**

* * *

 **The Real Reason-A Darkrai has had a past trainer that attempted to capture him on his mind for years now. When he sees the boy-now a teenager-once again, will he let his pride do the talking? Or will his heart become as pure as light just this once?**

* * *

 **To The Constitutionalist: I agree completely. It WOULD be interesting.**

 **To thor94: I was wondering when you'd come crawling back to my one-shots. :P Needless to say, I'm agreeing with Consti.**

 **To Solopuppy: Here. Now stop griping about how everyone only wants M/F and enjoy.**

 **To any and all readers: Don't forget to add your input. I'm trying to it my maximum-20 requests- so I can begin making them all at once. Hope you all enjoy what I bring out.**

* * *

 **Key**

 **"Hi."-Human/Pokemon Speech**

 _ **'Hi.' -Human/Pokemon Thoughts**_

 _ **Hi -Flashback**_

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"The Darkest Purification"-M Human X M Darkrai(Voyeurism, Masturbation, Disembodied Fingering, Oral, Anal, Bondage, Spanking, Kissing Involved!)_

 _'Great...Just great...'_

Darkrai was floating in the shadows of his haunted home when he saw...'him'...in the forest around the manor. The Pitch-Black Pokemon recognized him from that bowl of smoke-like hair, black shirt and pants, sapphire contacts( _'Probably contacts...'_ Darkrai thought) and a weird scarf he had on his neck. Probably some form of fanboyism, thought Darkrai, as he turned back into his dark room.

Inside the manor was all-black; the effects of being the remnants of a gruesome fire that started from literally nothing. And that's the way Darkrai liked it. It was deathly silent, save for the occasional breeze through the boarded-up windows. Humming to himself, the shadow floated down through the hole in the room, appearing in the boiler room.

The staircase was next to useless considering how the fire that ravaged the place targeted there more often, so imagine when a lone dust mite made the wood creak. Darkrai went into the kitchen, shooing away some stray Spinarak and floating to the broken window. It had many a hole in the panes, but it helped him view the human he loathed so.

It's actually been a while since he last saw this human...Met him a few years ago...

"I remember that day like it was yesterday..."

 _"Darkrai, I challenge you to a battle!" said a boy of 12, pointed accusatively at the shadow Pokemon as he floated in a tree's shadow for rest._

 _"Do you really think you can win, little brat?" Darkrai spat back disgusted. His tone threw the trainer off, almost scaring him. But the boy simply wiped his nose smugly and stared the shadow down._

 _"I DON'T THINK! I KNOW I WILL!" It sounded like common gibberish in Darkrai's ears, even as the boy called out an energetic Pachurisu who jumped around in excitement for the battle. The little electric rat was gone with a simple compact-sized Nightmare-as was the fate of the rest of his Pokemon._

 _Even though the boy was losing horribly, he still kept that smile..._

All he was doing was looking around at the overgrown trees and bushes as Darkrai came back from Memory Lane to see if he broke in, taking notes on the horribly-kept garden in the back of the manor like some guinea pig for a Professor. Shaking his head, Darkrai resumed watching him...

 _As the last Pokemon this human possessed hit Darkrai with a lucky Karate Chop, the Nightmare Pokemon glared vehement daggers at both it and the trainer. The Pokemon he was facing was a real nuisance, even having the audacity to have the ability Vital Spirit. His bruises were really taxing on his vitality and he felt there was only a matter of time before one more hit makes him vulnerable..._

 _'No...Fuck that...'_

 _As the trainer called another Karate Chop for the finisher, Darkrai charged a Dark Pulse, not caring how much power he put into it. He was gonna it on his terms and his terms only. The imbuement of dark energy from his thoughts grew alarmingly, being noted by the trainer and the charging Pokemon in front of him. When it was the size of a beach ball._

 _Instead of shirking away in fear like Darkrai expected, both trainer and Pokemon kept at it._

 _"Hit him with all you got Paul!" the trainer called, 'Paul' charging faster with his beige-colored paw ready to hit Darkrai. The Pitch-Black Pokemon growled in determination, a sound not lost to his opponent._

 _"Take THIS, you filthy monkey!" At the same time, both attacks collided with each other, causing an explosion that shrouded the whole area in smoke. The trainer coughed loudly to keep the acrid stench out his mouth. It subsided some time later, revealing the end result of the one-sided battle._

 _Against the tree, panting as the last of his energy was gone with the wind was Darkrai, heavily bruised but still up. Paul was on the ground, smoke rising from his body as he didn't move. The human ran up to the monkey, thanking it for being strong and whatnot and recalling it back into those contraptions..._

Darkrai watched as the human began to take a break, eye never leaving the trainer invading his territory. His attention never wavered as he started to make him some dinner for himself and his Pokemon-no doubt in his bag. As he bent over to grab the cooking material, his firm ass pushed against those tight-looking jeans...

 _'Wait, what?'_

Darkrai did not know where that came from, considering he doesn't even like guys. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he turned away from the trainer and headed back to his room to think. But as he sat down on the burnt-to-a-crisp mattress, those thoughts didn't leave; in fact, they persisted and even more thoughts of that trainer in other... suggestive positions began to surface.

"Damn brain..." Darkrai deadpanned as the image of the trainer in the bent-over position with the absence of clothes began its run through his head as he laid down to take a nap. Growling to himself, he began lashing out at these thoughts, giving them a moment's glance before forcefully ridding them from his mind. But one of them stood out...

It was him and the human...kissing...

Darkrai had to kick it up a notch as he struggled to get rid of this thought. He was so enraptured, he didn't realize that the trainer was finishing up the dinner he planned on making. When the thought finally gave up, the Pitch-Black Pokemon began to relax onto the bed. He sighed in relief to rid of those-

'Hmmm...Wha-? How long was I out for?' He musta been lost in thought for a while longer than he imagined.

So lost in thought, he hadn't realized that not only had the sun started setting, but his member was tenting under his "skirt". Hearing some shuffling outside, Darkrai looked up to see the trainer heading inside his manor, rain clouds above in the night sky.

 _'Dammit! I better put him to sleep quickly...'_ Ignoring the throb in his "skirt", Darkrai got off the bed and floated out the door, making sure to keep in the shadows. He watched the human look around curiously in the foyer. Probably looking for somewhere with no hole in the ceiling, Darkrai thought, as even while inside the human was still getting wet from the rain. He chuckled as a sudden rush of rainwater dumped all over the human, drenching his clothing.

Just as suddenly, the human looked up to where Darkrai was, making him dash out of sight. Not like he could-being one with the shadows helped. But the action left Darkrai's heart pumping like a drum solo. That was a close one, although Darkrai couldn't help be feel a little...giddy..

Not sure why he was having such feelings, he retreated back to his room, certain that the trainer will find his way. In there once again, he laid down on the bed, looking down in thought. But this led to the discovery of his boner, which had not at all went down. Groaning, he made sure the door was closed and locked before lifting up the bottom cloth of his body.

Underneath the "skirt" was a folded pair of stilt-like legs that ended at a point, nearly invisible from the lighting. And in-between those was a rock-hard 8" member-the biggest endowment to date between Darkrai-and a pair of pent-up testicles the size of human fists. In the cool room temperature, his ebony member twitched with his heartbeats. He wrapped a hand around it to get started, already gasping from the contact.

He laid back on the bed to relax his body as he masturbated; it's best not to be so tense when you jizz. His legs spread out over the sheets and a hand cupping his balls, he fantasied about a few situations to get him riled up. Cresselia came to mind, her luscious body all over him as she lowered herself onto his member. His hand went faster as she began bouncing on him, making incoherent moans that he couldn't understand.

His climax was drawing near, as evident by his body tensing in certain places. She sped up, going in a blur. Just as his member started throbbing like mad, her moaning took a more...masculine tone. Looking into it, Cresselia was gone. In her place... was the trainer, bobbing up and down his member with his mouth wrapped firmly around his cock. The scene, despite is partner's gender, was just too much for him. Darkrai came right then and there, shooting his cum down the trainer's throat.

Panting, he rubbed the sweat that accumulated on his forehead away with both his hands...Wait...Wasn't he just jerking off? There's no cum on his hands. Opening his eye, he looked down to his member...And made eye contact with...

The trainer, mouth still wrapped around his cock.

"AHHH!" Darkrai panicked, yanking his head off and backing away from him. A drop of cum flicked off and hit the human in the face, nearly getting in his eye. "What are you doing here!?"

The trainer stood up near the bed and looked away in nervousness, blushing before he replied, "I...was just trying...to help...?"

Darkrai felt even more violated-and a tad bit curious-as he heard this. "I don't need your help!"

"Oh I BEG to differ..." Out of nowhere, there was a light in the room, hurting Darkrai's eye before he closed it. When it was over, he looked to see-

"Okay, why the hell are you here Cresselia?" The Lunar Pokemon in question was floating next to the trainer who had just got done sucking him off.

"I can be wherever I want to, Darky."

"Don't call me that if you know what's good for ya."

"Oh haha, you're rich. Anyway, my trainer here-."

"You let that brat CATCH you!? Have you no pride!? We Legends don't get captured!" That had explained why he hadn't seen her around the Hall whenever he went for meetings. Arceus just hadn't told anyone. Damn bitch.

"I came with him on my own word. When we met, he said that he wanted to meet my counterpart and wanted some "help". So I agreed in exchange for a favor, which you interrupted." That last bit was not lost on Darkrai.

"Say what now? You mean he was doing...that...because you wanted him too!? As a FAVOR!?"

"Whoa now, calm your tits!"

"I will NOT be calm! I don't swing like that and you know it!"

"But he does!" Now Cresselia was getting fed up with his attitude. It was only a matter of time before she snapped and just started spamming MoonBlast on him til he's dust. Course he'll just be resurrected, but the thrill will not be lost. "The boy clearly likes you! You're just too much of an idiot to realize!"

"So he shows that he likes me by sucking my cock while I'm jerking off!? How does that not spell "creep" in your eyes!?

"Because I told him to do it! He was just gonna ignore the fact that you were up here doing that and find somewhere else to sleep, but no. He wanted to see you again so he could confess. And-."

"So that was his confession? Sucking off a STRAIGHT guy?"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it~..."

"I did not enjoy it and I never will."

"Oh I saw those little fantasies you just had. No need to lie."

"That was no lie. I didn't enjoy it and never will. Period, point, blank."

"Wanna bet?" There it was, the one thing that catches all Dark-types by the neck. Being involved in a bet was one of the few things that got Darkrai's interest. Trying not to sound affected, he replied,

"Bet what exactly?"

"If you let Tom here show how much he loves you and you enjoy it, you two HAVE to get together?"

Oh God, Darkrai thought, that'll happen when I'm on my deathbed. Finding that part of the bet too much of a contradiction to his lifestyle, he put in his two cents. "And if I don't like it when he's done, he leaves and never come back to bother me, releases you and you're my sex slave until Arceus casts her Judgment against it."

Cresselia shuddered when he said that. She's seen his fantasies with her...He's a real freak in the head.

"So...?" he asked, hand extended to seal the deal. He could practically feel her pussy wrapped around his cock as it will in the future. Cresselia thought to herself for a moment...before shaking his hand with one of her wings, being careful not to cut him. With that settled, Cresselia turned to the human, whose name was Tom according to her.

"Now Tom, I want you to try your absolute best in showing Darky here-."

"Never. Call. Me. That."

As I was saying-" she pretending like he hadn't said anything, "-just show him how much you love him and make sure to do whatever you can. He's stubborn." Cresselia nudged the teen towards the Pitch-Black Pokemon, making him stumble onto the bed. Glancing nervously ahead, Tom crawled towards the scowling Darkrai he loved so much, gulping almost audibly.

"Well?" Darkrai demanded, wanting to get this over and done with so he could have at it with Cresselia for all these years of waiting.

"So h-how do you wanna d-do this...?" Tom responded, blushing even more. That fact made Darkrai grin-in his head- and chuckle.

"Since you obviously want me so bad, I'm going to let you lube me up for you." The Pitch-Black Pokemon gestured to his member, which had not gone down the whole time they had been arguing. Tom looked a bit apprehensive at the sheer size of it, but he didn't really get much of a chance as Darkrai grabbed his head and brought him face-to-face with it.

As he was shoved into his balls, Tom could smell the musk that Darkrai exuded. It was mostly natural, with a hint of the saltiness cum pertained...It was like snorting a drug; the more you sell it, the more addicted you get to it. So when Tom started to rub his face all over the sack, Darkrai knew he was gonna comply with his demands.

"Having fun~?" the Pitch-Black Pokemon asked.

"Mmmm~..." was the response he got from the human. Deeming him nice and compliant, he yanked Tom up by his hair so he could see more than just black.

"Open your mouth." Almost instantly, Tom's dental orifice was wide open, tongue lolled out in front like a red carpet unveiling. None too gentle, Darkrai shoved the human onto his cock, going about halfway before he hit the back of the throat. He groaned, not expecting him to take this much on the first try.

"Enjoying yourself over there~?" Cresselia had not left. She was floating contently nearby, watching with keen eyes. Despite the scene-and the obvious stakes in the air-it still aroused her to see Darkrai like this. Even as he began forcing Tom's poor head up and down, she couldn't help but bit her lower lip.

Tom's eyes released burning tears that matched the pain in his mouth and throat. But amidst the pain, there was a budding pleasure that steadily grew the more he tasted Darkrai's girth. With time, his throat started to loosen for easier penetration, not going unnoticed by the wielder of the cock in his mouth.

Darkrai was busy showing this human who was boss, but at the same time was fighting the urge to be more careful. It's in his nature to be this rough, but why would he want to go gently? He didn't care about the state of this human as he used his mouth like a toy long overdue for repair. Feeling himself throb in his throat, he sped up his "guidance" on Tom's head. Darkrai knew this treatment would make him sore for a while, but he didn't care as his cock throbbed a little too hard and he was shooting cum into Tom's stomach.

To Tom, it was somewhat soothing on his throat muscles after having them thoroughly exercised. As the thick liquid coated his esophagus and settled in his stomach, he could detect the taste of dark chocolate with the salt semen. He pulled back-with a hefty struggle since Darkrai's grip was like a claw-grabbing crane- to the tip and let the rest hit his tongue. When the orgasm died down, he began to swallow it all like a dehydrated nomad in a desert.

"Wasn't that enjoyable?" Cresselia asked, eyes still challenging, but now with a hint of lust. Darkrai scoffed in reply and yanked Tom off his cock again, making a drop on his cock to once again flick onto his face. Beyond this point, anyone could care less about a messy face.

"Alright _Tom_. How about you do me a favor and just show me your ass?" Coughing up a bit and almost tasting copper, Tom shakily turned around, hands and knees pressing into the mattress as he presented himself to Darkrai. His ass, not being constricted by jeans, almost looked bubbly yet held a firmness that kept Darkrai's eyes on them.

"Do squats much?" the Pitch-Black Pokemon asked, sitting up only to kneel behind the unsuspecting Tom. He grabbed his cheeks roughly, kneading them more like a cat burglar than an expert chef.

"U-uh...Y-yeah...?" Being a trainer, you kinda had to exercise your body for your environments. Tom always stayed fit for someone of his age, even going as far as training alongside his Pokemon. Right now, the only thing relevant about his exercise was his ass being squeezed and that anal passage being breathed on.

 _'I don't exactly have a mouth so...'_ Indeed, there has been no recorded Darkrai to date with a visible mouth. The closest thing being recorded of interest about them was the void of darkness that covers as the right eye. But that part of his anatomy wasn't important to Darkrai. He reached by the burnt lampstand, going in the desolate drawer and bringing out a bottle of lube.

"I thought you... were just gonna get it over... and done with..." Cresselia was steadily losing it. She had a little kink with seeing two guys go at it; even going as far as saving whatever session she watches in little dream bubbles for her own fantasies.

"Quiet. I'm sure if I break him, you'll have my ass on a silver platter and the llama upstairs will have on a gold one." Darkrai squeezed a sufficient amount of the lubricant onto his hand, making sure his fingers were well soaked before simply inserting two into Tom's ass. This had caused some notable discomfort in the human, considering it was his first time even having something go up his ass. Darkrai settled his fingers in as deep as they could go, scissoring about to help stretch him for the real fun.

"M-mmmph~..." Despite it though, Tom couldn't help but moan at his ministrations, cock getting hard under him. He arched his back towards the bed when Darkrai brushed against a certain spot in there. "W-what... was that...~?"

Darkrai couldn't help but feel a bit more in control of this when he heard how submissive Tom's voice was. He was really good with those fingers of his. "That human...was what I would like to call the Slut Button... You're gonna learn why in a few..."

That sounded foreboding in Cresselia's ears, but she didn't catch Tom's shiver of lust as Darkrai resumed fingering him. The Lunar Pokémon's face was highly flustered and was literally a mix of a shade of tan and a shade of red. The only way this would be better was if she had-.

"MMMMPH~!" She had suddenly felt a pressure against her labia, almost making her blow onto the floor. Looking down, she saw a shadowy tendril digging into her mound. "D-d-dammit Darkrai~..."

"Oh you better not have thought you were just gonna sit there and watch. I prefer having my sex slaves nice and needy before I give them my fat cock~."

"O-only in your dreams..." He chuckled heartily at that, just as he wrapped one of his claw-like hands to his cock and lined it up with Tom's winking pucker.

"A dream, I'm going to make a reality, sweetheart~..." With that, Darkrai thrust inside Tom's anal depths. He may not be as well-endowed as Mewtwo or Deoxys, but unlike them he could fit all but one inch inside of Tom. And he was content there-

By the Gods was he tight.

It was like being massaged by the best masseuse in the universe. The way his sphincters muscles reacted to the intruding penetration was practically welcomed as they "fought to get rid of the intruder". They rolled all over him, even hitting some sweet spots he never knew he had. Darkrai hoped he didn't look too into it from Cress's perspective, but he made sure she was busy with those "helpers".

"P-please~..." The sudden, moaning plea from Tom caught the blissful Pitch-Black Pokémon's attention. Darkrai looked down only to make eye contact with Tom, whose face was contorted with desperate lust and impatience.

"W-what do you...want...?"

"I...[Murmur]..." Darkrai didn't catch that last bit; it was too quiet.

"Guess you don't want anything..." He began to pull out in response, trying to maybe crawl over to Cress and bang her like he always dreamed of. But right as he was almost out, Tom clenched down on the tip of his cock, nearly making him bust. Darkrai was sure this was what penetrating a cervix feels like.

"Don't...stop~..." Tom pushed back onto Darkrai, trying to keep him in. "I...w-w-ant it~..."

Darkrai, despite his side of the bet, decided to roll with this. "What do you want~?" As if adding onto the tease, he rolled his hips in a circle to rub all around inside of Tom.

"I...want your...c-cock~..." Tom moaned, trying to get the rest inside, but Darkrai held him still, making him whine like a little bitch in heat.

"You want my cock to do what~...?"

"...me..."

"I'm sorry, what was that~?" Darkrai shoved what he could fit back inside of Tom, making him cry out in surprise.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME~!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Suddenly angry, he used his free hand to shove Tom into the sheets of the bed. The acrid stench of burnt cloth filled Tom's nose, but he could care less. Nor did Darkrai as he began to drill his cock into Tom. Pre leaked from his ebony member to make this easier, but Darkrai wanted this done now. For leverage, e dug his fingertips into Tom's hips breaking skin and almost drawing blood.

"OOOOH~! Y-YES, FUCK ME~! FUCK ME LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH I AM~!" Even though it was muffled a bit, Tom's moaning could not be ignored. Darkrai smirked before snarling.

"I thought I fucking told you not to tell me what to do!" As punishment, he smacked him on the ass hard, leaving a handprint before doing it again on the other cheeks. He alternated between doing this and thrusting just to keep the momentum going and soon Tom's ass was as red as a cherry.

Alas, even what you deny can come back to get you. Darkrai inwardly cursed as he was close to cumming his third, copious load of the night into Tom, who was so far gone he looked silly.

"T-t-told you you'd enjoy...AHHHH~!-it...~!" Cresselia was also being stimulated to no ended, those tendrils working in and out of her relentlessly. A puddle steadily grew larger underneath her floating form, but she looked close to meeting the ground anyway.

"D-Darkrai~... I need to...c-cum~..." Tom told him, member leaking pre into the sheets. When he heard this, Darkrai immediately clamped a hand around the base, cutting off anything going through Tom's urethra.

"Oh no you...d-don't. You're not getting...anything on my bed...?" Even to prove this, he slammed his cock into his ass one more time before he managed to push in that last inch and came his last load of the night. It didn't go very far, just about to the end of the rectal tunnel before curving back and spilling out between their hips. The Pitch-Black Pokemon did not let go as he pulled his own cock out.

"Wh-what are you doing...?" Tom, despite being so close to blowing it wasn't even funny, was surprised as Darkrai suddenly floated beneath him, cock being aimed towards his hole.

"I told you...Not on my bed...And I don't have a mouth so my options are limited..." _'I cannot BELIEVE I'm doing this!'_

This next part of their bout would surely make him lose the bet, but as he had gotten this far...Maybe...Just maybe... the bet didn't really matter...Just maybe he'd enjoy this...

"Okay...But...Won't I need lu-?"

"Just put it in already." Or not. Tom didn't hesitate for another second before pushing his sensitive cock head into Darkrai's pucker. Now, he wasn't exactly a virgin back there-he had a bi-curious phase and ended up in bed one night with a randy, drunken Yveltal; his ass took a while to recover-but that didn't mean he took it up the ass once a week to stay flexible. So it was within reason that Tom's member was suffocated by the tightness Darkrai carried.

Poor Tom didn't even last half a minute inside of Darkrai before cumming, shooting pent-up seed inside Darkrai's miniature body. The bend of his "skirt" distended a little bit as it all settled in his stomach. It was there when Darkrai realized something...

 _'Wait a minute...I never Bottom.'_

As if it had been a trigger for something, everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a house in an unknown town, Darkrai woke up in a refurbished bedroom, panting for breath to calm his panicking heart.

 _'Man, what a dream...'_ Some shuffling in the nearby clump of sheets alerted Darkrai to the other presence in the bed. The smoke-colored hair of Tom peeked out before its owner removed the covers from above him, revealing a face that went through a few years of maturity.

"What's wrong babe?" Tom asked, voice a bit deeper than it used to be.

"N-nothing Tommy...Just having a weird dream about how we got together is all..." Darkrai replied, relaxing against Tom's chest.

"You know that was at least three-four years ago, right?"

"I know, but it's just weird thinking about it after all this time..."

"Heh, maybe it's a sign..." That got Darkrai to look up at Tom's face, chin stubble caught in the lighting of the sun as its rays penetrated the blinds of the window to their right.

"A sign of what?"

"Maybe you need another round~..." Tom's voice went seductive and he licked the side of Darkrai's face. The latter chuckled from how ticklish that action was.

"Hehehe...Maybe I do..."

* * *

 **Naughty, naughty children.**

 **Consti, could I have did better? I need some expert critique.**

 **I bet you weren't expecting that, did ya!? Yeah! I got y'all GOOD!**

 **Anyway, this will be the last one-shot of the night. I have to get to work on my other stories. But hey, with writing all this smut I was able to come up with some ideas for my stories...**

 **Heheheheh...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Make sure to like and subscribe! Be sure to leave a comment below and as always I will see YOU...in the next one-shot...**

 **Buh-BYEEE~!**


	13. M Seviper X F Lopunny

**The smut HAS to continue!**

 **Haha, suckas! New intro!**

* * *

 **"Berry Serious"-A Seviper eats a rather peculiar-looking berry and suddenly wants to have eggs. But his only solution is incompatible...Not a problem when you got even more peculiar berries at one's disposal...**

* * *

 **My first brush in the art of writing rape...**

 **Oh God, where's my childhood?**

 **Believe it or not, it was out the window a year and...several days ago this month when I types these words in my Google Search Bar...**

 **"Gay Dragon Sex"**

 **Yep, that's how I lost my childhood; innocent Googling.**

 **Let me know how you all lost your childhoods-maybe you lost it hearing a conversation; maybe you did what I did only a different subject; or maybe you never had one to begin with.**

 **To The Constitutionalist: I hope you like this; this IS my first time writing about rape.**

 **To Zombyra: I'll see if i can do something when i have time. No need to fret; StylishDescent waited longer. :{P**

 **To UnholyPens(If you're actually reading this): It's rape, there's two organs, and no doubt they'll both be in something so...|P**

 **To ChaosFox60(If you're reading this): I'm not sure how you'd like it.**

 **To SoFurry User: PokemonLover69: This is YOUR candy! You like it, you LOVE it. You hate it, well...Not sure how you can; I do my best on all of these. |:P**

 **To any users, whether Fanfiction, SoFurry or AFF: Don't be afraid to talk to me! I'm a healthy individual with zero childhood left! :D**

 **And Enjoy!**

* * *

 _SoFurry Request by PokemonLover69-"Berry Serious"-M Seviper X F Lopunny(Rape, Impregnation, Hemipenes, Rough Anal & Vaginal Sex involved!)_

 _Somewhere in the world, a TV program was playing, showing old-timer and famous Pokemon Professor Oak, who was currently on the screen in a wheelchair, showing how old he's gotten._

 _"...and that concludes the reports on the strange new Pokemon sightings all over the world. Now, onto the newest Berries!" Despite being disabled for mobility, but that didn't prevent the old man for showing his excitement as he wheeled to a table with at least five different berries on it. There was a common trait; there was a distinct blotch of pearly white on their tips near the stems._

 _"Now, I know some of you viewers at home may think of these as simple props, but I can assure you that these are as real as age. [Chuckles]...Anyway..." He picked up a lavender-colored berry, one comically shaped like an oval but had heavy folds denting it. "This is what we researchers will call a Dieus Berry. We've tested it on various Pokemon, but the results were...copiously vulgar...Any female who ate it was immediately put in a...,how should I say, a temporary heat. But it actually fertilizes the eggs within the female's womb, enabling impregnation for a set amount of time of three hours."_

 _He put that berry down and picked up the next berry in line for introduction-a blood-red berry with black polka dots around the common blotch. But the weird thing about this berry was its shape..._

 _A penis._

 _"This is the new...Mutto Berry. As its shape pertains, its effects are in correlation to a male Pokémon's reproductive organ. The effects are very much in pertaining to stamina as it keeps the penis erect yet sensitive."_

 _Placing that on the table, Oak had to reach for the next one due to its small size. This berry was almost clear in color-the only thing helping it be visible was the blotch._

 _"A rather curious one for its color, this is a Grana Berry. What's interesting about this one is that any males that eat it become more sensitive and effeminate while any female that eats it has more voluminous orgasms than normal. The more of the berry consumed, the more ejaculate liquid produced."_

 _With that in mind, he went for the fourth. A berry with no particular shape. It was more defined as a flat circle._

 _"The Ilia Berry is the brother to its sister Grana Berry. The effects are vice versa, except the females are more in-sync with their more masculine side."_

 _The rather brief intro was suddenly followed with a personal message for the viewer._

 _'WARNING: the following video beyond this point is going to become very graphic, viewers are advised to vacate any minors and the under-aged from the room as the scenes are...too much for them...'_

 _It paused, possibly for time, before the video resumed. Professor Oak was holding what looked like a star. It kinda looked like the fabled Star Berry-known for its full rejuvenation capabilities and other positive effects that far outclass the Enigma Berry-but the main difference was that there was a picture of a cum-splattered Pokeball on it._

 _"I know that some of you viewers may find this fake...I assure you as a Professor, it is NOT a farse. This berry is called the Tentiga Berry. Its effects are **very** unstable; any Pokemon, male or female or anything in-between, will become aroused to near-infinite levels depending on species and size. Once fully consumed, the consumer will seek out someone, human or Pokemon, to relieve itself."_

 _Oak leaned forward in his wheelchair, looking deep into the viewer's eyes._

 _"Do not...under ANY circumstance...let any Pokemon you have consume this Berry...You may never see the light of day again..." He leaned back in his chair, smile returning and face softening._

 _"Well, that's it for this showing! Tune in next time to see if we'll get a good view on the reported nymphomaniac Pokemon species! Toodle-Loo!"_

* * *

 _Somewhere Deep In Amagoan Forests..._

"Yeah~...That'sssssss it, my pretty~...Go get you sssssssssome food~..."

A Seviper was currently in the dark bushes, spying on a Lopunny who was just leaving her "rabbit hole" of sorts. She hopped away to go out for breakfast as the sun was nearly at its peak in the clear skies above. Seviper had had a nice breakfast already, consisting of five berries: Oran, Pecha and these three weird-looking ones. All he knew was that he wanted her, and he wanted her to have his eggs, even if he had to fuck her over and over and over again with the dual cocks hard as an Aggron's armor within his coils.

But egg groups would come to play, seemingly impossible for her...If he didn't already have a plan for it...

She was coming back, making Seviper duck back down to avoid being seen. He slowed his breathing so she couldn't hear him. Lopunny on the other hand was just about ready to hop back into her home when she suddenly tripped and fell down a hole...

A snake hole.

It was a deep one, Lopunny thought to herself, as she managed to find ground for her to land on...very painfully. ON her legs.

"Fuck!" she cursed, and with good reason. She could practically feel the scars and whatnot within her leg fur as she stood up painfully. "Of all the luck...who the hell...puts a giant hole this deep next to my house...?"

"Hello!?" It was there when a voice had sounded from above. Lopunny looked up to see the red-fanged "concerned" face of a Seviper.

"Yeah, I'm here!"

"You okay down there!?"

"Do I look okay!?"

He slithered down as they spoke, coming up to her hips while he was coiled up.

"Well sssssssorry for worrying sssssso much. Anyway, I think I can help." He assessed the wounds on her legs, but she pushed him away a bit harshly.

"I'll be fine..." As if out to prove this, Lopunny began trying to walk her way out the cave...Only to have her legs give away and making her fall forward. Her hindquarters were exposed in Seviper's direction, but she was experiencing too much pain to be modest about her body; her damn legs hurt!

"Ssssssee?"

"Okay! Fine! I need help! What do you have in mind?" she impatiently asked, huffing on the ground.

"Jussssst a few thingssssss..." He brought out a peculiar-looking berry that was shaped like a folded watermelon. When he showed it to her, she had the weirdest feeling she knew where the berry was and what it actually did. "Go on. Eat."

Lopunny was feeling skeptical about this berry, "Are you sure this'll help? It isn't an Oran or a Sitrus Berry."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I tried it; it'ssssss good."

 _'Good enough for you, my pretty~...'_ Lopunny, not really in the position to deny any help, took the berry into her mouth, chewing on it and immediately purring unintentionally at the flavor. It was sweet and she liked sweet things; but it wasn't a lot nor very little. Being just right, she relaxed enough to have her arms to the side. When she swallowed, those sweet juices traveled down her throat in a good way, making her shiver in content.

"Eat this too; it helpssssss making sure nothing getsssss infected." The next one was kinda small and you could barely see it from afar. The only thing keeping it visible was the weird gray splatter of color on it. Not really seeing what was wrong with it, she ate it, rather tediously due to the tough skin it possessed. It took her a minute, but soon she had eaten the whole berry.

Lopunny waited and waited, even playing with her ears for a bit, before huffing and turning towards Seviper's direction.

"Hey lizardbreath! The berries didn't...w-work..." Right as her anger was about to surface for such a meaningless task, her nether regions flared like someone just shoved a hot poker into her white-hot. She involuntarily moaned as her arousal had produced an unrealistic amount of liquid that quickly matted her crotch fur. "W-w-what the...~?"

"Ahhh~ It sssssseemsssss the berriesssss are kicking in~..." Seviper's voice pierced the silence that had threatened to ensue. His words were not lost on Lopunny, despite her growing need for something fat, long, big or all at once in her pussy.

"What do you~ mean "kicking in"...? What did you d-do to me...~?" If she could see him now without having to close her eyes in lust, she would have saw one of the most devilish smirks to ever be created on his face.

"Oh...Just made you...ssssuitable for my children, my pretty~..." This had brought up a flag in Lopunny's mind-said thing being heavily shrouded in lust with every passing milli-second.

"But...I'm a l-lapine...You're...a s-s-s-snake~...And i don't want a-any eggs~ with you..."

"Oh...But those berriesssss are special for just that occasion, my pretty~..." Lopunny could feel him coiling around her helpless, lust-addled form. Her arms were pinned to her sides as he messily mounted her, fur meeting scales in an uncomfortable position in Lopunny's case.

"W-w-what are you doing...? Let me~ go..." Not even a second after that plea, she felt something poke her above her taint... _and_ below her pussy. Her current state had almost made her forget that serpents like him carried two organs under their scales instead of one, and it felt like he had plans on using them both on her...

"P-please...don't..." Lopunny felt hot tears in her eyes as the seriousness of the situation was hitting her harder than the fall that left her vulnerable to his whims.

"Tsk tsk tsk... I prefer if you beg for more instead of none, my pretty~..." It took some willpower to will his dual members into position, but once he felt both warmths of her nether orifices on the tips, he immediately pushed inside, getting different forms of resistance from her holes.

Lopunny screamed in pain, having never been D.P.'d nor taking it up the ass. It was like someone was shoving steel rods into her and was trying to tear her open from the inside-out.

"That'ssssss it, ssssscream my pretty~... You'll be a delight to hear when you lay my eggssssss~..." He sounded sadistic, so Lopunny tried to kick him off with her unbound legs.

"Ngh...! Fuck you!" Her struggles were, alas, futile as he simply spread her legs open to keep her dangerous feet away from his scaly body. With those out of the way, he started his pace, thrusting in painfully. Lopunny tried to fight, despite the fact that his coils were keeping her still.

Lube-less thrusting made her ass sore in seconds, her pussy being moist enough with those berries. The pain was a shroud for the pleasure underneath it all, but Lopunny would not give in to this sicko's lust. But her pleasure was actually trying to combat the pain to make her feel good, moans slipping here and there for Seviper's enjoyment.

He snickered as she moaned like a little bitch beneath him. This was the best thing he's ever had in his life; a nice pussy to fuck and an ass for more, not to mention a slutty Pokemon as an added bonus. Just the thoughts of his children slithering around her as their eggs hatched made his members throb in both holes. He started going harder, wanting to hear more out of her while thrusting at different angles.

She was just about ready to pass out in pain when one of his thrusts hit her in the right spot. Her vision had cleared and almost let out a moan of pleasure. Seviper noticed this and hissed in anger.

"Why you little... No matter, like I ssssssaid, you'll be ssssscreaming for more~..." Seviper huskily whispered into her ear. She huffed, taking this as a challenge to keep her mouth shut. But that wouldn't be as she suddenly felt sharp objects dig into her shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" That bite had her screaming alright. Lopunny tried to get her mouth closed again, but it was too late; Seviper had already began thrusting towards that spot that made the pain go away again. Her grasp on the painful aspect of this was beginning to slip as she started to moan a bit quietly, growing in volume with each new thrust.

"N-ngh~...You...b-bastard~..."

"I know my sssssssire, mind you. Now just shut up and moan." He went harder, feeling his members throb again, but this time with a impeding vibe to it all. Lopunny did not miss this and, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, tried to pry him off her. IN retaliation, he bit her shoulder again, almost injecting poison into her bloodstream but holding that instinct back. He didn't want to ruin any chances of eggs being laid.

Lopunny's moans filled the cave tunnel, her resolve to escape almost gone. Her body was even pushing back on the dual members that ruthlessly plunged into her depths. No matter how much her mind tried to say it was bad trying to submit, she just couldn't help that this was actually starting to feel good.

A sudden thrust against her G-spot made her body tense to near-arrest and she felt herself relieve onto the cock in her pussy, releasing what felt like buckets of her fem-cum. It splattered all over his cock and dampened the cave floor beneath them. Both of his dicks were stuck in place within her due to her orgasm, throbbing like mad.

"M-my pretty~...I'm gonna cum...~!"

Lopunny's afterglow snapped away once she heard that, body feeling slack despite her fighting spirit. Her struggles had made her holes tug and squeeze his members, making his hiss loudly in pleasure before he erupted. Viscous globs of cum spurted out from both cocks, filling her up quickly. Her stomach quickly distended until she was well past 8-months pregnant. The rest splattered their hips and the cave floor beneath them, turning it white with his purple-tinged jizz.

Lopunny felt like she was gonna black out with how much her body ached from the stretching. She barely felt Seviper pull out both of his cum-soaked cocks, small river streams of cum practically evacuating from her violated and puffy orifices. His voice was merely an echo as black filled her vision; tail caressing her cheek.

"Ssssssleep now, my pretty~...You have much to do~..." Whatever else he said was lost as she met the floor quickly...

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Lopunny slowly woke up, eyes still droopy. Even so, the ceiling of the cave she had passed out in met her gaze before she looked around. Not seeing that vile snake anywhere, she set to move...only to barely move an inch in either direction. Eyes snapping open, she saw that her legs and arms were bound almost tight enough to cut off blood circulation by some weird-looking string. Tugging just made her wrists numb.

Suddenly, her mid-section was being caressed by something and she saw that Seviper had came back. Seeing that smile on his face made her growl at him.

"Let me go." she immediately said, glaring daggers at him. He chuckled, a weird hissing sound compared to real chuckling.

"M my, ssssssssuch a feissssssty little rabbit, aren't you my pretty~?" He caressed her again, Lopunny grimacing as she could do nothing to prevent his molestation of her body. His bladed tail circled around her bellybutton before drawing away towards the dark parts of the cave. When it came back, it carried something...

An egg...Colored just like him..

"You sssssssee...Thisssssss is a healthy young sssssssnake right here...Born from ssssssuch a good womb, wouldn't you sssssssay?" Every last one of those hisses made her blood boil by the time he was done speaking.

"Fuck you."

"Ahh, but that'ssssss what I'm going to do~..." He came closer, placing the egg nearby and caressing her face with his tail again. "Oncccccce you lay another egg, I'm going to fuck _you_...over and over again until you lay another and I'll just keep doing it until I'm ssssssatisfied..." He backed away before she could try anything else, moving in-between her legs. A poke drew her attention to his rock-hard cocks pointed at her again.

"No...No more...I'm still hurting..." She struggled once again to free herself, but he placed the top member of his genitalia over her clit, rubbing to get her stimulated. "S-stop..."

"Ssssssilly girl, I'm never gonna sssstop til I'm ssssatisfied...~" And just like that, he thrust back into her, screams of pain filing out of the cave and reaching the surface...

* * *

 **Lemme think here for a second...**

 **Am I satisfied? Well... The fact that I'm hard must mean something...:P**

 **Next is a choice: Herm rape or gay rape?**

 **Rape's been on my agenda all this week and it's concerning since I just started school again.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to be lovely and sexually violate those buttons below! Just don't block me!**

 **Moncheli!**


	14. M MachampEmboarTerrakion X M Human

**It took me a fair moment to realize that the M/M/M/M rape was wining, okay!?**

 **I was halfway done with the other one!**

* * *

 **A Trainer's Comeuppance- During a battle, the mighty Terrakion sees the brutality of a trainer on his Pokemon and decides to teach him why Pokemon should _never_ meet the hands of abuse...**

* * *

 **To Franky's Fanboy- This is your candy. I hope you like waiting. |:P**

 **To The Constitutionalist:...Legendary...Yay...Let's see how I do with a Semi-Legend.**

 **To Solopuppy: I really hope you're happy. Begging me for one-shots with M/M, I swear...**

 **To thor94: Hmmm...If I ever get the time-or if Senior Seminar doesn't kick my ass-I may just look into your oviposition idea.**

* * *

 _Requested by Franky's Fanboi-"A Trainer's Comeuppance"-M Machamp/Emboar/Terrakion X M Human(Rape, Blood, Rough Sex, Gangbang, Big Cocks involved!)_

 _If I'd known that trainers were really going down hill with their Pokemon, I woulda asked Arceus to get rid of them..._

This was Terrakion's thought as he stood almost bored by the wall of his chamber in Mistralton Cave. The trainer in front of him looked like the biggest snob he's ever seen; flashy cyan suit, black dress shoes, and smug look to "compliment" his long, blonde hair. Someone, somewhere, has failed as a parent.

Terrakion's unfortunate were a Machamp and an Emboar, both of which literally teetering between consciousness. They had tried their hardest to take them down, but their stats were literally their downfall.

"COME ON, YOU BIG, BURLY SIMPLETONS! HOW HARD IS IT TO HIT A PERFECTLY SCULPTURED TARGET!?" Oh yeah, and the brat was having a huge rant behind them. The Emboar simply snorted while Machamp looked dejected. On an order, they rushed Terrakion again, the Cavern Pokemon sighing his disappointment at their lack of speed. Pokemon should know never to use moves that drain your stats repetitively.

When their slow trot got them about halfway, Terrakion yawned before using False Swipe. Just as expected, they both went down but not out. Their lack of proper training showed as Machamp's muscles flopped a bit against the cave floor. Poor thing looked like the results of someone who lived through the five stages of grief and went right back in.

"UN-FRIGGIN-BELIEVABLE! I DID NOT PAY TOP MONEY FOR YOU JOKERS TO BE TOSSED AROUND LIKE TOYS!"

So that explained it...Young, rich kids being spoiled by their money-choking parents with "over-the-top" Pokemon and whatever gadgets they had. More yelling; apparently the young teen didn't like the sight of his two "ultra-powerful Pokemon" down on the ground like limp flesh pockets...It sickened Terrakion for the last time...The time for waiting on humankind to right themselves is long gone...

If you want change, then you make it happen...

So as the human came up to his fallen Pokemon, Terrakion finally spoke to him.

 _"Don't come anywhere closer."_ As expected, the human jumped out of fright. Never had a run-in with a Psychic-type Pokemon to know about telepathy; probably to keep some sort of status within himself.

"W-who said that!?" the human asked in blatant ignorance, looking around as if there was a higher power speaking to him. Technically, the Cavern Pokemon was a higher power, but he wasn't in the mood for jokes...

 _"I did..."_ To enforce this notion, Terrakion stomped the cave floor, causing what felt like a Magnitude 1 and rattling the human. Said boy made eye contact, before promptly fixing his hair and brushing himself off. That smirk...Terrakion was gonna wipe that off like an unwanted bodily fluid...

"Ah...I see...Well then, since you are...able to speak, we can settle this like gentlemen."

 _You have a LOT of nerve, human!_ The Cavern Pokemon inwardly fought the urge to just run the human through with a Sacred Sword as he replied, _"You would know well to respect me, human..."_

A scoff that echoed through the barely vacant chamber emanated from the boy. "I'm not gonna bow down on my knees for you."

 _"I didn't ask for worship; I asked for respect. I'm not some common animal you walk over..."_

"Why would I respect a mindless creature?"

 _"..."_ Terrakion began to growl at the comment, making the boy in front of smirk some more.

 _Of all of my years of being a Pokemon, I've never wanted to sin this bad and want to just straight kill-!_

But, a thought-one that crosses the Legendary Swords of Justice member's mind every once in a while. With it came a close examination of the human. He was lithe, but sported a fit stomach-whatever was being pressed against that undershirt. And his dress pants looked tight even to constrict a sheath, making his hips more defined...almost feminine...

The boy had took Terrakion's silence as his cue to simply leave and went to pick up his dropped Trainer Belt behind him. As he went, he didn't realize that the Pokemon he had been battling was checking him out almost creepily...But he paid the prickly feeling no heed as he bent over to grab the utility belt.

Terrakion couldn't believe the sight he was given. Such a supple and firm ass should not be kept confined in clothing that tight...No...It needs freedom...A stir in his loins made the choice for him; he'll have to punish the human a _different_ way~...

"I'll be back with better Pokemon." The voice of the effeminate boy brought Terrakion out of his thoughts, prompting him to get to work with his plan. While the battle is technically not over since they didn't faint, the Cavern Pokemon quickly used Mean Look on both Machamp and Emboar, preventing their returns as the beams dissipated. The trainer was not happy.

"Hey, I said tomorrow, not now you dumb Pokemon!" His snarky attitude will be dealt with in due time but for now...Terrakion decided it was time for some peace and quiet. Slowly, he crept to the human, expression unreadable. His posture was concerning, so the human began to back away. There's not enough space for him to go, and Terrakion cut him off from the exit, so when the human bumped against the cave wall he knew he was fucked...

If only he knew just how much he _was._

 _"Bad choice..."_ Before the human could see why, he was quickly pounced upon by the Cavern Pokemon, knocking him out with a bound that sent his head to the wall...

* * *

Head throbbing like a drum in a solo, the trainer woke up, seeing that the area he was in was dark. Groaning from the sudden rush of blood through his systems, he looked to see he was actually bound where he lay, even with his own sturdy clothing. His poor, stretched out suit was nearly tearing at the seams, half a business card was sticking out the breast pocket, it reading,

 **|Anytime You Want A Battle From A Professional Like Me, Just Call!|**

 **|Rick Sorenstein|**

The human, or rather Rick, was not feeling so professional. He noticed his boxers torn a little ways away from the apparent stone slab he was bound to. If Rick was in his right mind, he could assume this was a...bed...

 _"Good...You're awake..."_ Terrakion came through a hole in the wall Rick had not seen before. Seeing the Pokemon while he was...in this state made him blush in embarrassment and anger.

"Release me! My dad will wonder where I am and-." As soon as Terrakion started laughing, he knew whatever bluff he could try wouldn't work.

 _"Silly silly Rick...I've been watching you for some time...Your father doesn't care about where you are..."_ Terrakion hit the nail on the head. His dad, once his mom left to go find freedom, become the typical abomination common with every divorced man. Except...instead of child abuse like beatings and punishments for no reason, he did...something else...with Rick.

"W-well...then-."

 _"'Well then' nothing. "Daddy" is not coming, and I feel that you need some **real** punishment..."_

Terrakion went quiet, content with just staring at the nude teen in front of him. Terrakion couldn't help but feel a bit of a stir down there in his sheath...

 _Damn..._ As he continued to drink the sight in, his member hardened, poking out of its furry prison. It looked ready to flare out as Rick squirmed in his uncomfortable position. The Cavern Pokemon shivered as naughty thoughts filled his stoic mind. He may seemed naked now, but in Terrakion's head he was nice and...white~...

Rick smelled what could be described as someone who hasn't met the wondrous touches of an afterglow in years. That thought held true; the last time Terrakion even came was for a little favor for Virizion... It flooded his nostrils with every tenth of a minute, clouding his mind with lust-NO! Rick shook his head. This was not the time to get hard over an animal's scent...

But he couldn't deny how much it just dwarfed normal oxygen as Terrakion reached full-mast. A whopping 13" tan-colored girth with a medial ring about halfway down. It was just a tidbit denser than his arm, but it'd still be enough to break someone...And Rick was hoping that someone wasn't him.

As if he knew what the boy was thinking, Terrakion smirked and stroked the member, making it jump to his stomach and hitting himself with a loud smack.

 _'That could cripple me...'_ Rick thought, gawking at how Terrakion's malehood twitched with every deep heartbeat.

 _"Sadly, no..."_ Terrakion's voice threw Rick out of his thoughts as quick as he got in them. _"Just as much as I want to just simply use it now, I'd rather not be jeopardized of my code for killing someone-no less, a human-by fucking them. Instead, that's **their** job."_

Terrakion nudged his head to the side before two figures entered the bed chamber...revealing to be Machamp and Emboar. Rick was so happy to see them, he woulda whooped. _Would have_ being better to use; their looks were not what Rick could consider normal...

"Guys...?" Rick called, trying to see if they were in their right mind...He got no response from either.

 _"Tsk tsk...You should well by now they're out of your control...And under someone else's...Boys, show him your goods~..."_ Almost instantly, the Mega Fire Pig and Superpower Pokemon started rubbing their crotch areas, Rick just now noticing that Machamp wasn't clad in his speedo and his nutsack was dangling like a pair of baseballs in a floating bag. They both groaned, resorting to stroking since their members were on high alert for what they had been programmed to do.

Rick was _not_ amused. "What did you do to them!?"

 _"Simple-",_ Terrakion repsonded, _"-I'm giving them what you owe them. Believe me when I say this, but you humans go on with this thought process that us Pokemon just have to battle for you, get hurt for you, dress up for you and be your "mindless pets" without some form of payment...Well congratulations Rick...You're gonna be the first to see that...~"_

Machamp and Emboar were both fully erect, the former a long 10" while the latter was an inch shorter but fatter going to the base. Rick felt a rush of fear course through his systems, and he began to struggle against his bonds. Seeing this made Terrakion growl in lust, sounding predatory in Rick's ears to make him stop.

 _"There will be no stopping this from happening human...So you might as well resign to your fate...Who knows? Maybe you'll like it...I know I will~..."_ Terrakion licked his chops sultrily before nodding his head in Rick's direction, an unspoken command in the other two Pokemon as they walked up to Rick.

Machamp, unlike the unruly Emboar, had a heart feeling about Rick and went for his mouth instead of his ass. Emboar didn't really care; finally, he was gonna get a piece of this cruel tease of a human.

 _"Have fun boys~..."_ Terrakion had a seat near the bed, haunches spread so he could watch the scene and keep himself hard throughout what he had planned...Machamp loosened the bonds around Rick's arms a bit, not enough for him to struggle out of but just enough to move his upper body up. His member looked like a torpedo up close and Rick shut his mouth.

This was caught by Emboar, who simple lifted his legs up so they'd bend at the knee before he found the human's rosebud. Smearing whatever pre-cum that hadn't evaporated yet due to his body heat onto his member, the Mega Fire Pig started pushing into Rick. The pain was scorching, making Rick scream in pain before he was silenced-or rather muffled-by Machamp.

Both Pokemon were in bliss of how tight their trainer was, even as he screamed his sorrow below them. Machamp felt a little heartbroken for doing this, but he couldn't withhold his urges anymore when he's already at this point. He groaned as Rick's wails were stimulating his member to leak warm pre down his throat. Wanting more, he started thrusting, bulging out the human's esophagus.

Emboar was just feeling relieved. All these years of being passed around like some whore in a strip club and he was finally getting some. Too bad it was a guy to do it; he'd prefer a nice, tight little labia as opposed to this. He'll take what he can get though, and this was furthered by his impatient pace that was stretching Rick to unbearable levels.

 _"Don't tear him apart boys. I still want a turn of him~."_ Terrakion warned from the sidelines, half-jerking his cock off to the scene before him. The two Pokemon nodded obediently and resumed their ministrations, except a tad bit gently. Not like it made a difference; the damage had been done already and Rick's throat couldn't feel anymore torn.

Machamp only thrust halfway in, wanting as much pleasure as he can get while not trying to completely hurt Rick. He could feel the groves of the human's teeth, but it only grazed and served as pleasure. Rick's throat only served as a realistic flesh light as it squeezed the Superpower Pokemon's tip. Machamp's back, however, was beginning to strain from being upright, so Machamp loomed over the human for comfort.

The Mega Fire Pig was having the time of his life rutting Rick's ass. Machamp's new vantage point let him see how eager the whole thing looked. He watched as Emboar's phallus plowed in and out with wet thrusts that splattered hot pre all over. The human's de-flowered rosebud sucked against the intruder, pulling along with it and providing more of a challenge for Emboar to thrust into, especially when he started brushing against a certain spot within Rick.

Several minutes later, said human was close to straight passing out from the pain. No doubt while Emboar was tearing him a new asshole, there was a little trail of ruby along that angry red porcine cock. Even now, he could feel his lips dry up and chap up, breaking with every thrust that Machamp delivered. He wish it could end...He really did...but there was something else to it...

 _"_ **[Chuckling]** _Seems someone's enjoying themselves~..."_ Terrakion, and Rick by now, noticed the human's hard-on sticking in the air. It throbbed every time he was thrust into and smacked against Rick's belly wetly and lewdly. A sight to behold, considering the situation.

 _'I can't believe my body's enjoying this...Fucking traitor...'_ Emboar suddenly snorted smoke out of his nostrils, preventing normal oxygen for Rick for a split second before it all breezed away. Why it even happened became clear as Emboar was straight-drilling the trainer onto his cock, face contorted into a grimace one could describe as drunk.

 _"Seems one is finally finished..."_ Terrakion was fully jerking himself off, convulsing here and there from how sensitive he was. _"Go on. Fill him up really nice~. Don't hold back either; I'll need a **lot** of lube~..."_

No further prompting needed, Emboar slammed his fat cock as deep as it could go inside of Rick, making the human scream from the warning-less thrust. The feeling of lava-hot cum flooding his innards almost made him relax, but due to the rough treatment all it did was agitate his inner wounds. He winced as Emboar simply yanked his cock out, letting his ass flush out the fluids with little left over inside.

Machamp was still going, now forgetting about being subtle and gentle and just straight face-fucking Rick. It seemed he was showing just how much he loved his trainer...

Even if it meant making him hoarse.

 _"Stop!"_ Whether fortunately or unfortunately for little Sorenstein, he wouldn't know as the order made the Superpower Pokemon stop mid-thrust. _"Now then, I want you to switch to where your partner was. I need as much lubrication as possible and yours may help."_

With that, Machamp stepped back, letting his cock slip out of Rick's mouth with a flop. Rick coughed gravely, as he had almost lost his voice form all the screaming he did. When he saw Machamp move to his abused ass, he struggled to close his legs off.

"N-no! Don't you dare!" Rick yelled at Machamp, who didn't say anything on the outside, but inside felt like shit for doing this. He knew release would be inevitable, so it was only right to show him just how much he feels. With one set of arms, he kept Rick's legs still while the other set held onto his hips. Rick seethed and glared at his once loyal Pokemon who only looked back expressionless.

"Don't...you...do it..." he growled angrily. It looked as though Machamp listened, as he did not move for a solid minute...

"Ma Machamp." But all of that hope of avoiding being raped further was thrown out the window once Machamp thrust into him. Rick only grunted his discomfort at this entry; apparently, Emboar did a lot more than leave his hole gaping. Thanking Arceus above for not letting it hurt like hell, the human glared at the Pokemon currently fucking his ass open with the thinner yet longer cock. Said Machamp looked back down with unbridled lust and a hint of...something... That something became evident when Machamp suddenly shuddered and...

 _Kissed_ Rick.

A surprise, even by Rick's standards, he wasn't expecting, not even as Machamp somehow managed to get his thick tongue inside his mouth. The prehensile dental muscle slurped everywhere it could reach. Poor Rick didn't know whether to be disgusted or...slightly turned on.

Like clockwork, one of Machamp's hands went for his member, making him moan involuntarily. Terrakion smirked at this and told the Superpower Pokemon to keep that up. Needless to say, Rick couldn't really hold back his noises, nor could he try to play off his pleasured moans for grunts of pain.

Machamp synced both acts with a dexterity that can only come from someone ambidextrous; he jerked Rick off as fast as he could without discomfort and kept his pace in his ass going. He kissed along Rick's neck, leaving small nibbles here and there. He wanted Rick to like this as much as possible, so he was doing everything he knew from what his past partners have told him.

 _"Come on Rick~...You know you love it~..."_ Being a Legendary, Terrakion didn't have to worry about sudden orgasms. He could just keep holding it. Besides, he'd rather have a little excuse; Terrakion knows Arceus will find out one way or another...The human looked to be trying his damnest not to show how much he was liking the rough yet sensual fucking he was receiving, teeth bared and grinding a bit. The Cavern Pokemon knew what would be the best way to break that mental barrier Rick was placing in his head...

Some good, old-fashioned-

 _"Aww, Rick~! Don't be such a stick in the mud...~"_

"Sh-shut up! Ngh~..." Rick yelled back, squirming around in his bonds. His member was leaking copious pre for his age, which was quickly smeared onto his shaft as Machamp refused to let up his ministrations.

 _"Just stop fighting...I promise it'll feel good...~ And besides, you still have me left~."_ Terrakion licked his lips as he witnessed Rick shudder for more than one reason: that fact the Cavern Pokemon just mentioned and that he was almost ready to blow his load all over himself. But Machamp beat him to the punch. The four-armed mass of muscle used both hands to grip Rick's hips before slamming their hips together one more time before he could feel the rush of one's climax entering his body like a wave, adding more to the mess already inside. This also prompted his own climax out of nowhere, jizzing all over himself and getting very little on the Pokemon above him.

Machamp panted heavily; it felt like he dumped a whole half a year's worth of seed into his trainer and it left him drained. He looked down, seeing that his trainer looked flustered and smiled. His lower right arm stroked the tired human's hair, damp from how hot he was, while his lower left arm caressed his nipples. All it served was getting his member semi-flaccid.

 _"Alright, that's enough mushy stuff. It's my turn~..."_ If Rick actually knew his Machamp, he'd know that the look he was getting was one of apprehension and longing.

"Machamp...Champ..." Still unable to understand Poke-Speech, Rick didn't know what he was talking about. But he did get a subtle hint as Machamp kissed him one more time before pulling out. He wasn't given the luxury of walking at his own pace as Terrakion came over and shoved him out of the way. His flared member looked ready to find its new home, but Terrakion simply stood above him...staring...

 _"Turn him around."_ Terrakion could finally see the flaw in having Rick bound in Missionary: he wouldn't be able to rut him correctly. So just like while he was unconscious, Machamp fiddled with the bonds to loosen them to turn Rick around. Still trying to catch his breath, the human didn't protest as he was put on his elbows and knees, presenting himself to the two Pokemon behind him.

 _"Any final words before your ass is mine, human?"_ Terrakion asked, eagerly mounting Rick and wrapping his forepaws around his torso. His member expertly positioned itself at the gaping tunnel that was Rick's once-upon-a-time sacred place.

"... **[Mumbling]**..." Even with his enhanced hearing Terrakion couldn't make out what he muttered.

 _"Sorry, can't hear ya. Care to be a bit louder...~?"_ He applied pressure to the entrance, a non-verbal command at its finest.

"...fuck you..." Rick cursed, glaring daggers at Terrakion.

Terrakion merely chuckled; all humans were the same. The tough guy act was a common one with those who won't concede, but Terrakion was patient. He'll get what he want...He always does...

 _"Silly human...Fuck **you**!" _ With a simple push, Terrakion inserted his girth into the warm and abused confines of Rick's ass. The latter screamed again, mostly in surprise than pain as he felt a bulge in his midsection.

Terrakion shuddered above him, putting more of his weight onto the human. _"Ahhh~...S-so warm~..."_ Just to keep it up, he began to thrust wildly into the poor trainer, making him grunt with discomfort. The tip of the monstrous length was brushing past his left elbow with every rut he received. Their hips met with smacks that filled the chamber quickly, balls meeting together in a rather erratic tango that redden Rick's cheeks with every slam.

Terrakion felt like years' worth of relief was being let out inside the human's rectum. No words could describe how much pleasure he felt at once; from the suctioning of the somewhat tight asshole he was fucking to the rather sadistic feeling of his hips smacking against Rick or the warmth of his innards, he couldn't really call favorites.

Rick couldn't keep quiet, especially with how rough the Pokemon was rutting him. A soft moan here and there graced the outside world as the width of such an organ stimulated his prostate to no end. No doubt if this was over he'd be sore on the way out...

Rick didn't know when or how, but someway he woke up from something, feeling his body push forward and pull back in a rhythm. He groggily blinked in and out of focus, seeing the red and brown outline of Emboar slumbering by the cave wall. Machamp wasn't that far from him, hand on his member as if he was masturbating. A sudden push forward jarred his vision, making everything become clear to view. The sight of stone-brown forelegs wrapped around him made him look up to see Terrakion was still going at him.

 _"Wakey...w-wakey, sleeping beauty...~"_ Terrakion moaned, feeling a rising pressure in his loins. A half-hour of rutting someone while they were asleep does that to you.

"W-what...?" Still somewhat tired, Rick could only lay there and take the huge member in his ass over and over as its owner was ready to fire at will.

 _"I'm gonna b-blow...~"_ To further this, he sped up, almost a blur with their hips as they slammed together and sloshed long-ago squirted pre-cum onto the cave floor. A few shudders overtook his body as he did so.

"N-no...Don't cum in me..." Rick struggled to get himself free, but it was all futile as Terrakion grabbed him with his forelegs and brought his weight crashing down on the sleep-drunken human. The Cavern Pokemon thrust into him a few more times before the last one sent him as deep as it could go, making the abdominal bulge a bit more prominent."F

The feeling of cum jetting out of his cock, almost made Terrakion pass out, but he held sturdy. He had a rep to keep and he wouldn't lose it filling up a human with his essence. His dick was wide enough to plug his hole shut, so nothing came out as he shot.

Almost four minutes later, his orgasm tapered out, leaving him in an afterglow he wants to experience everyday. Rick on the other hand felt like he was being burned from the inside-out. The sperm that slushed around in his stomach as he breathed made heat radiate almost uncomfortably through his systems. Not to mention he looked like someone 6-months pregnant with twins.

 _"T-that was fun."_ Rick couldn't believe the statement he just heard.

"Shut u-up..."

Terrakion scoffed. _"You can drop the act, human. I know you enjoyed what I delivered. Besides, I'm not the only one who let loose in here...~"_

Not sure what he meant, Rick looked down to keep his neck from straining, only to see that his thighs were dripping with cum... _his_ cum. His body was always such a traitor.

 _"Now listen here...I'm not doing this because I like you; believe me when I say this, but I almost wanted to run you through with my horns."_ That statement alone kept all of his attention on the Pokemon still balls-deep in his cum-filled asshole. _"From now on, I'm keeping watch over you...To make sure you don't abuse Pokemon ever again...especially with how you basically cock-blocked your own...If a Pokemon wants you, you better peel your clothes off without question. If you reject your Pokemon, or any of them for that matter, I will see to it personally that mighty Arceus above casts her Judgment on you! Understand?"_

An ultimatum...Rick was bad at ultimatums, this one no better. Either become a Pokephiliac whore for any Pokemon to use as they please or face a god that he wasn't even sure existed...

 _"I'll let you think about it on your own..."_ Rick suddenly had an empty feeling in his body and the feeling of what felt like a bucketful of cum gushed out his puffy rosebud. He looked to see Terrakion turn into red data before being sucked into a spare Great Ball Rick had on his person...

It was an instant capture...

Great...Looks like he's not getting out of this one in one piece...

* * *

 **There. Done. Finally.**

 **I'm stopping the rape for a while. Got a problem? Take it with my hell of a senior school year.**

 **Moncheli!**


	15. M Typhlosion X M Human

**The smut must continue! It has to! Jesus, can I get my payment?**

 **"Nope, you still haven't done ALL of your prayers."**

 **But it's all smut requests. I can't stop what I love to do.**

 **"But you can surely stop for some-."**

 **Jesus, not NOW!**

* * *

 **On The Other Line-Daniel has an unexpected guest in his room, and an unexpected series of events unfold~...**

* * *

 **This one was long overdue for many a reason.**

 **1) It was one of my gifts to one of my friends on FanFiction named "ANewImagineNation", who helped me into the art of smut writing with his and Braindead's collab A Free Captive.**

 **2)Not a lot requested for it till now.**

 **3) I've been too mellow with my one-shots.**

 **So, since we know who the character is-and if you don't, he was cast in the first installment of this series-there's not really a need for a backstory this time...**

 **[Gasp] You know what that means! Straight to the good stuff! :D**

 **And also, for now on, I'll post the next set of one-shots at the top of every beginning A/N for you! And me so I don't forget!**

 **|1)M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Dragon|**

 **|2) M Pignite X M Quilladin|**

 **|3) M Human X M Charizard|**

 **Onward on our smut adventures, young smut squires!**

* * *

 _A Gift to ANewImagineNation-"On The Other Line"-M Typhlosion X M Human(Oral, Anal, Rimming, Foot Fetish involved!)_

Daniel had just came in his house, sighing as he relieved himself of his outside wear. His jacket and shoes hit the closet and soon he plopped down on the couch, propping his feet up to watch some TV. He didn't know if anyone was home, so he just kept it at a modest volume. Nothing was really on, so he resorted to watching a harmless sock infomercial.

Meanwhile, there was someone in the house, upstairs actually in Daniel's room. The mystery figure's ears perked up at the sound of an activated TV and set to see who was the intruder. Silently prowling out to the banister, the figure looked down to see a human on the couch. He crawled on all fours, making his way downstairs without a creak.

Sneaking up to the human was relatively easy, since he looked to be dozing from the boring program; trying to find the right place to surprise him, however, was relatively difficult. If he went near his head, he'd be heard no matter what he did to silence his prowl. So, he opted for his feet, which radiated a rather sweaty and musky scent into the air near them.

The more he inhaled, the more he could really get distracted by it. Right as he entered touching distance, he grazed the human's sock, getting a really whiff of the scent. He had felt a stir in his lower regions, but ignored it as he moved to the front of the couch.

Daniel saw something move out of the corner of his eye, so he turned to see-

"Oh! Hey Ty~! What'cha doing?"

'Typhlosion.(Nothing.)' The badger of fire stood up from all fours, looking down at Danny with a smile.

"Is Danielle here?" Daniel asked, getting a negative. Typhlosion belonged to his sister, Danielle, ever since she went on a journey with him as a shy, little Cyndaquil. They had their fill of adventure and battles, so they settled down at home after a year or two. Almost all of her Pokemon were released back into the wild, but Typhlosion stayed, becoming what most would describe as "an overgrown house pet".

"You were just holding down the house, weren't ya~?" Daniel leaned over and started scritching under Typhlosion's chin, making the Volcano Pokemon shudder and stomp the ground repeatedly in pleasure. A real pet in the making. The human proceeded to whipser more sweet nothings into Typhlosion's ear until he heard the phone rang in his room.

"Whoopsie~! Let me go get that, okay Ty?" Typhlosion, still coming down from his high-figuratively of course- nodded his understanding as Daniel went upstairs. The sounds of their conversation hit Ty's ears.

 _'Hey Danny.'_

 _'Hey Adam! I'm back home and the Professor is safe!'_

 _'Well that's good...'_

Now that Ty was in his right mind, he noticed that between his legs, his soldier was hard and twitching with his heartbeat. Only one way to find out why, he thought of Daniel. His member twitched violently, sending a dollop of hot pre onto the floor.

He knew what he wanted and he was gonna get it. He got back on all fours before going back upstairs, going straight into Daniel's room. It was simple-blue everywhere, a bathroom for privacy, and a closet that was closed for anyone to see. Daniel sat at his blue desk, holding his blue phone in his blue swivel chair.

 _I'm just gonna go to sleep. Today was too stressful.'_ Typhlosion could hear the other human on the the line get tired, so he decided to make his move while he was still here.

Right before Daniel could try and hold Adam to tell him something, he turned to see Typhlosion walking up to him. 'I _hear ya. Bu- Oh, I'll have to call you back; my sister's Typhlosion came in. Bye~!'_

 _'Bye Danny...'_

Daniel hung up the phone, looking at Typhlosion now.

"Aww~! Couldn't wait for me?"

"Ty...(I guess you could say that...)" The big ole badger then brought his paws onto Daniel's thighs, getting eye level with him. Ty rubbed his nose against Daniel's face, taken as affectionate by the human's giggling. It went further from that as the Volcano Pokemon went to straight nuzzling.

"Hmm...That feels nice Ty..." Daniel couldn't disagree the slightest; coupled with his natural body heat and his soft, well-kept fur, Ty could smother Danny if he wanted to and Daniel wouldn't complain. His nuzzling drifted past his lips, hot breath making contact with skin. Then suddenly, Ty leaned back and kissed Daniel! On the lips too!

The human was surprised b the sudden turn of affection, as evident by his lack of movement. He tried pulling back to ask about this, but Ty held him in place with a paw to his head. The Pokemon's hot tongue came out, licking eagerly at Danny's lips. Hesitantly, the human opened his mouth and was rapidly filled with Typhlosion tongue not soon after.

'Mmmph~...' Typhlosion's moaning let Danny know he was enjoying the acceptance, so he kicked it up a notch and actually kissed back! Pleased, Ty stood up and placed the human onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. Daniel wrapped his arms around Ty's neck to make the kiss deeper, moaning as Ty's heat was turning him on. For about almost ten minutes, they kissed, cuddled and even the occasional grope of Daniel's ass from Ty. Soon, they split their heads to catch their breath.

"So...Ty...What's up...?" Daniel asked, panting heavily since he didn't have the lung capacity of a Pokemon. Ty simply smiled and nuzzled Daniel, glad he wasn't rejecting his advances this time. Usually, he just shrugged Ty off. But this time, he could really show how much he cares for Danny...especially with the discovery of a hidden fetish of his.

Typhlosion gave Daniel some butterfly kisses, trailing from his neck while stripping his shirt off. Daniel was way ahead of him and basically tore it off, throwing it to the corner with his pants and socks too. His boxers remained, however, as Ty didn't stop at his crotch. Rather...he was facing his feet.

"Uh...Ty? You okay down there?" Daniel was getting a little creeped out from the stare Ty was giving his feet. Although his voice had concern in it, he was given no response as the Volcano Pokemon began to sniff his feet.

And not even normal sniffs. It was like deep whiffs he was inhaling through his nostrils, musk overriding his senses. A paw went down to his crotch and began stroking his hard cock, smearing his faucet-leaking precum on it. He moaned as he got closer and closer to Daniel's feet, the scent being etched into his face fur. It'd stay there for a while as he took more shuddering breaths of the smell.

Daniel was blushing above him, feeling a tingle in his gut that let him know this was arousing. He knew that Ty could have had feelings for him according to Danielle, but he wasn't expecting this. When Ty finally stopped, he was flustered in the face while the Volcano Pokemon was downright shuddering in bliss. His member throbbed almost painfully, meaning he was close, and Daniel knew the perfect place for it for the first time...

Ty wasn't in reality as he calmed down from that blackout. What had came over him? He was just enraptured by the scent and then...nothing but black till now...He didn't pay attention to the seductive human in front of him till it was too late. He felt something very warm press around his member and a rush of warmth began to descend on his hot rod-pun slightly intended. He didn't last long with this new occurrence and climaxed immediately, shooting what felt like more than ten ropes. He was expecting a mess, but when he looked down, he got a really nice surprise.

Daniel had his mouth about halfway down him cock, stopped where it got wider. A little trail of cum and spittle trained down his chin before he popped off Ty's cock lewdly. He swished something in his mouth for a moment or so before swallowing.

"Hmmm. Spicy~..." It wasn't bad actually. The fluids had the normal, salty aftertaste, but there was a zesty spice to it. Needless to say, Daniel might be adding a thing or two to his nachos from now on...Hehehe...

'Ty...Phlosion(Uh...Thanks?)?' He may have been coming down from his high, but he could understand that he may be getting admiration for naughty things such as-

'AHH~!' Then, without warning again, Daniel was on his cock, sucking almost greedily if Ty didn't know any better. He was already at his limit, trying to go down further. The tip was just at the back of Daniel's throat, but being swallowed against by his esophagus. The human bobbed his head, using one of his hands to jerk off the other half he couldn't take into his warm and welcome oral orifice.

"Mmmm~..." It caused him to gag trying, but Daniel was really trying to get all of Ty inside his mouth. He kept trying to relax his throat with every descent so he could inch his way down to those musky crotch furs he's being tantalized by. Luckily, with every bob of his cranium, it wasn't long before his gag reflex started packing for a vacation and the amount he took in started to increase. A salty substance was being ejected from the hot dick in Danny's mouth, which helped his throat from being torn as well.

Typhlosion could only moan and stare in awe as his center of affection began deep-throating his cock, only one inch unaccounted for his the human's mouth. Just to help, he began buckling into Danny's mouth and was not met with the sounds of choking, thankfully. With the worry of hurting his Danny out the window, he began face-fucking the boy with abandon, tongue lolling out instinctively with all the pleasure that came with doing it.

Soon, the throbs that signified a fast-approaching orgasm coursed through the veiny cock that belonged to the Volcano Pokemon above Daniel, and he was once again given no warning before he was roughly pushed off of it. Then, he shot in the face with lava-hot cum and he had to close his eyes. His face was covered in every which way, and Ty still wasn't done as the boy felt shots hit his hair, chest, and back. When he opened his eyes, he closed one as some cum dribbled down.

Typhlosion looked down at his "canvas", panting a bit heavier than last time, but still surprisingly hard. He had one load left...and he wasn't gonna waste this chance shooting it all through his mouth. He'd shoot it in where it really mattered...to mates...So, as Daniel tried to lick away the cum around his mouth and other places, he was lifted up, then turned around so he was on his hands and knees with his ass being presented towards Ty. Just to tease, he shook it alluringly, virgin rosebud winking in anticipation for what was to come.

And it had a reason to quiver with its owner's arousal as a wet object slurped from the base of his scrotum, up his crack and to the to the tip of Daniel's taint in one motion. This led to him shooting a premature shot of cum onto the bed. Actually, it's been wondrous as to why Daniel hadn't cum yet...but then again, he's only been sucking hot Poke-cock and getting face-fucked.

Ty licked all over Daniel's anus, making sure to pay extra attention to the pucker with his ministrations so what he had planned wouldn't be entirely painful. Pausing, he saw that his saliva coated the whole crack, so he twisted his tongue to make it taper off towards the tip...before pushing against the boy's rectum. Daniel gasped as the wet and prehensile muscles managed to surpass the resistance of his anal ring and infiltrate his clean and forbidden innards.

There were no un-pleasantries to be tasted in Daniel's ass. He kept his hygiene up to speed and even used Rawst Berry soap...his favorite flavor of berries. He kissed the entrance passionately and spread the cheeks that threatened to cave him in to let him dig deeper. His saliva settled in briskly, doing its job of helping relax the virgin sphincters. At first, he wasn't able to cover much with how resistant Daniel's rectal passage was, but with time, it was well worth the wait as his tongue even managed to brush against a little hill of nerves inside.

A loud moan from the boy whose ass he was munching told Ty that the bundle was his prostate. He made a mental note of where it was before pulling back, seeing that the hole had tightened back but not to original width. Bringing his cock up, he pressed against the pucker once more before it gave way and let the warmth encompass his member.

"Ooooh yeah...~ So big, Ty..." Daniel moaned from under Typhlosion, pushing back against the advancing dick slowly to enjoy it. It was even big enough to press against his pleasure bundle while it was still pushing itself in, and it served to make him shoot another shot of premature cum. His arms, tired from earlier, went to noodle mode and slipped from under him, raising his ass higher as his chest went down.

Ty on the other hand was holding back the pressure that threatened to make this whole experience short. Danny's ass was just...so warm...and so tight that...it was hard trying not to jizz all at once just to make it easier to fuck. He jolted a bit when their hips met. Gyrating, he felt a great, hot warmth just brushing against the tip of his member, meaning that if he were to start...

"Go on Ty~...Show me what you got." Daniel was not at all being a conscious, staring up at Typhlosion with a gaze that made him feel like prey. Only slightly scared for his well-being, he pulled back, feeling Daniel's ass muscles pull back with him like lips for a popsicle. Grunting, he pushed right back in, a bit harder, resulting in another lecherous moan out of Daniel. This came to be his pace-nice and slow and gentle. Daniel would have none of that.

"Is that all...? I got toys that do better than that..." Something in Ty's brain switched with that insult, making him growl. Daniel thought he had done something wrong overstepping his boundaries of dirty-talk. But his doubt went through the window when the Volcano Pokemon grabbed his hips roughly and instead of pushing back inside as he was pulling out, he slammed back in.

The human cried out, but Ty wasn't done. He pulled back just the same and slammed back in, sending the boy forward to the headboard. Their hips met in loud smacks, Danny's ass cheeks turning a shade of red. It stung a bit, but turned the human on as well. As his face rubbed against the sheets, he began to think...

 _'I-i should try getting him like this...e-everytime...'_ Wow, he was being pounded so hard, he stuttered a bit with his own thoughts! He smelled a bit of smoke and looked to see Ty's shoulder pads flaring up with each thrust. Danny's no rocket scientist, but he could deduce that's the reason why he was going so hard...Or maybe he's close. You never know.

Although, a half-hour of being rutted open by a hot and steaming dick with a hot and growling owner, he was wondering when was the epic climax. Sure, he had finally came on himself ten minutes back, but now he was fixing to cum alongside his new lover. Then, he felt it-the telltale throbs of someone getting close to cumming their load.

Ty had been enjoying Daniel's ass like it was the last, fun thing he'd ever do. Sure, he had tried different positions, but it was Doggy-style that really set him off. As he kept pistoning in and out of the well-abused human's asshole, he could feel a rising pressure in his loins. This was it...Pre-cum practically drooling out, he went into a blur, even reaching a paw down to get Daniel close with him. They both moaned, squirmed, and shifted as they thrusted in sync with each other. Then, with a slam of their hips that anyone next door could hear, they both cried out their last orgasms of the night.

Daniel's cum joined the pool that was already on the bed, soaking the bed sheets beyond the pint of blissful ignorance. He would need to wash them later. But that would not be on his mind tonight as a rush of hot semen flooded his used ass and soothed the aching muscles within. Most of it settled within his gut, making his body feel warm while the rest that wouldn't fit spilled out his ass and dribbled down his thighs.

Both of them panted in their afterglows, Ty more-so as he shot three loads in one night. Daniel's vision was blacking out, so he only said one thing to Ty,

"...We'll...do this more..." And like a light, he was out, not even separate from Ty's phallus.

The next morning, Daniel woke up to an interesting sight. One, he was cleaned to where he couldn't smell what he and Ty did last night. Two, his bed was cleaned as he was sleeping in it without feeling damp or something.

Three, Ty was at his feet again, just sniffing them contently like they were flowers.

"...Wow, you really like my feet, huh?"

'Ty.(Mhm.)' He continued sniffing, not caring that Daniel was awake. It was then where Danielle walked in, basking in her twin glory.

"Hey, hey...hey." She stopped at the sight of her shirtless, barefooted twin brother currently having his feet worshipped by her one and only Pokemon.

"Uh...I can explain...?" Daniel squeaked meekly, smiling nervously at the emotionless gaze of his sister.

"Hmmm... Well it's about time he made his move. Nowadays, can't even brush my own hair without him griping about you..." She walked away grumbling to herself, leaving Daniel and the foot-sniffing Typhlosion to themselves.

"O...kay...I'm gonna call Adam..."

* * *

 **Now then, there's a candy meant for anyone there!**

 **This is the stuff I can come up with when I'm not given a specific scenario!**

 **I give unique results!**

 **Tell me what you all think of my first time using foot fetishes!**

 **Moncheli!**


	16. M Human X M Charizard

**One down, three to go...**

 **So this one is specially made. Why? Simple.**

 **Its P.O.V. is complicated. This one-shot will be designed so viewers only focus on two people. No one else matters but the two characters. Flashbacks don't count-they define the characters we use, abuse, overpower, sadistically torture, or emotionally damage.**

 **...But, let's get to the real reason you're reading this.**

 **And another thing: Whenever I post any requested one-shots, the Tops and Bottoms are left to right respectfully.**

 **ust to qualm any confusion out there. :P**

* * *

 **My Master And I- A Shiny Charizard is a rarity, and you'd do anything to get your hands on one and not take the time to breed one. Not a certain trainer, who patiently waits for his pet to grow and mature, while said pet devotes himself to the trainer and never has a single shred of doubt...Does getting intozicated by a human count as a reason to distrust?**

* * *

 **The summary is self-explanatory so...**

 **Onward on our smut adventures, young smut squires!**

* * *

 _Request by SoFurry User "catsithx"-"My Master And I"-M Human X M Charizard(Alcohol, Death(Not in Yiff), Rape involved!)_

Hi! My name is Charlie the green Charizard! I live in a modest house in some unidentified Kanto forest... But I don't care if we don't live near people. It'd be too loud for me and my Master, so we can at least have privacy out here.

Why would we need privacy you say? Well, for one I'm a Shiny variant of Charizard-a unique color palette at that. And I can talk, thanks to my Master! So, I'm sure that if anyone-and I mean **anyone-** saw me, they'd...break into our house and steal me from my Master. So that's one reason why we live deep in this forest so no one can take me away. The only other thing is that my Master tells me that if anyone saw him out here, they'll take him away from me. I don't want him to leave me alone, no matter what they say about him...we love each other with all our hearts...

Our love is one-sided you say? Nonsense! Pokemon and humans can love each other! I've heard tales of your human Champions having relationships with us Pokemon! I'm not seeing why you'd be against it. Probably just don't realize that different species can love one another, do you? Just like the other thera-.

Oh, you dropped your pen. I'll get it for you...Here's your pen...What? Is there something on my face...? My "hindquarters"? You mean my ass, right...? Why are you worried about my ass?...The 'scars'? Those are love markings. They're just in that area to remind me that he cares about me no matter what happens or whatever bad time comes to threaten our relationship...Rape me? What does "rape" mean?...No...No, no, no. My Master is NOT a rapist! He does not take advantage of me! I don't care what the newspaper says about him!

You know what Mister!? Get OUT! Out my house!Don't even consider coming back here or I'll burn you alive! **[Slamming door]**... **[Sigh]** Damn that therapist. What is with them? They always find a way to sneak around here when my Master's gone and try to convince me he's a bad guy...Dr. Williams doesn't know _anything_ about my life and what I go through...

Well, now that he's gone, I can finally get the place cleaned up. Master did tell me before he left that he wanted his house spotless. He also has a surprise for me when I get home! This has to be good! He's always gotten me something for my special day! I went near the spacious kitchen and opened the closet, putting on my apron, gloves and some cleaning supplies. Call me a housewife all you want. I can't help it if I can't have a human job.

It sure did take me a while-about five hours at the most depending on the sun's current position-to clean every floor, but it was worth it in the long run. My tail wagged its content as I thought of what would come later. That stubborn stain in the carpet finally came out, meaning I was officially done cleaning. Wiping the moisture-Fire Pokemon can't legitimately sweat; we just have water vapor collect on our bodies as a substitute- off my brow, I went to my specially-made chair.

A sigh of content escaped my muzzle, one of my Ember attacks coming along with it. I smiled at it; this was the very move that let me know that my Master cared about me as a Charmander...

Back in my pre-volution days, I couldn't trust people...Not after..I lost my parents to humans...

 _"M-momma...? P-p-pap-pa?" A green ember was the only sign of life in the grown versions of the little one between their bodies. Both of the parents were laden with various wounds, from harsh bruises to lethal cuts. If only they weren't ambushed...they woulda been able to fly away from those wretched Houndoom...The little one was trying so hard not to cry, but it was difficult when-_

 _"Son...d-don't cry...You're n-n-not a weak...ling..." The sire of this small family seemed to be feeble uttering those words, but he held his firm and deep voice to speak them to his offspring._

 _"Papa?" A shred of hope washed over the little lizard's face._

 _"Listen t-to your father...son..." The dame's softer and feminine tone helped soothe the boy, even though her breathing was more hoarse than her mate's and her wounds were more grievous._

 _"O-okay Mama..." The boy wiped his eyes, clearing his sensitive tears from falling._

 _"Now listen...b-boy...", the sire coughed up some crimson liquid, acrid and copper scent making the boy's stomach crunch in disgust, "your mother and I...have done all we can to p- **[Cough]** -protect you from h-harm..." The great, green fire dragon coughed up more blood, unable to continue._

 _"But...it's time...you f-find...someone...or someway...to keep you safe..." the dame finished, struggling to inhale more oxygen to keep her brain functioning._

 _"B-but...Mama-"_

 _"Don't...question u-us...Especially at this time...You n-need to get out of here...The p-p-poacher might come back here..." The male said no more as he turned away, body going still and tail flame snuffing out. He was as good as dead._

 _"P-papa!"_

 _"Shhh! Don't...s-scream, m-my son..." Surprisingly, the boy's mother was still holding on, even by the most minuscule thread. He looked at her with glassy eyes._

 _"Papa...P-papa is-."_

 _"I know!...I don't...w-want you to have the same fate..." Before the boy could object, the sounds of hounds barking in the distance started, getting louder by every loud crunch of leaves under reinforced tires. "Oh no...they're coming...Go! You have to go find help! GO!"_

 _"But M-mama!" The boy was rooted to the spot as fear paralyzed him like a Galvantula's ElectroWeb._

 _"Don't be weak! Just GO!" Her angry snarl was more than enough to scare the boy into running, covering much ground with his latent love for speed. About half a mile-from what he could assume what how far away he had ran-his mother's blood-curdling scream rocked his eardrums. Knowing that he wouldn't want his mother's words to be in vain, he picked up the pace, ignoring burning in his lungs and limbs..._

"AH-CHOO!" The sudden sneeze, brought on by an invading dust mite, jolted me back into reality. I looked around, seeing that the room was not getting a lot of natural lighting, so I assumed it must be getting late. I stretched my arms, legs and sore wings before going to the windows to close them. Looking to the digital clock in the living room, my suspicions were confirmed as it was six minutes to nine'O'clock.

"Hmm...I wonder what's keeping Master..." It wasn't like him to just...not be here when he said he was. As I sat down, I began to mull over the possibilities. Maybe the birthday gift is taking too long to buy and he's stuck in a queue. Or maybe there's some really bad traffic in town and he's stuck dealing with it. Or...or maybe...Maybe he's not coming-

"No! He IS coming! He would never break your promise Charlie!" I yelled at myself, shaking my head at my doubts. I knew there were some left, considering I had them when I first met my Master...

 _Everything...Everything hurt, ached and/or burned on my body as I slowed my sprint to a trot. My vision was blackening a bit from the exertion, but I kept moving. Taking the time to assess myself, I realized that I had ran through too many bushes to mask my scent and I had a lot of cuts on my scales. Upon this discovery my body gave out on me and I slumped to the ground..._

 _It was getting cold...so very cold...I thought I was dying right then and there...I cursed whatever god was watching me as I felt my vision fade..._

 _Black..._

 _More black..._

 _Pitch-black..._

 _But that wasn't all...I was so cold...it felt like someone had dumped into a cave full of Ice-types with Ice Body as an ability...I thought...I was gonna die there...or the...b-bad men...would find me and kill me...Then...I felt...warm...like Mama when she hugs me when I hurt myself...It was exactly like that...I opened my eyes...surprised I still could...There was a really bright light that coulda damaged my eyes...There was a shadow in the middle, so I had to squint..._

 _And saw him...my savior...a human boy..._

 _"Are you okay, little fella...?" I didn't-or rather, couldn't-object as he picked me up, somehow not agitating my wounds. His touch was so...fulfilling...I shook my head though; there was no possible way I was okay after what had all transpired..."Well don't worry. I'll take care of you..."_

 _I wasn't too sure if I should be so trusting just yet... I just lost my only family to humans...why would I just hop to the arms of another one? I think he could sense my distrust because I heard him chuckle._

 _"Don't worry about that either...We'll be the best of friends...maybe even more in the future as long as you stay with me..." His words sounded reassuring, but I was young and I felt like those were the words I was looking for. Without a second thought, I gave him a hug, crying a bit because I felt happy..and because I had stretched my wounds a bit too far. It didn't take long for him to hug me back, rubbing my back scales. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable in the slightest..._

 _Even though it should have when he grabbed my ass..._

I shuddered as reality hit me again. I mean, it's not like the touch was scarring; they felt more affectionate than perverted. Even then, that's all he did when I was a Charmander...But when I evolved, that's when he showed me...the other side of him.

It was one night ago when I caught him...relieving himself in our room..He saw me, but told me to come here to show me something. I, being curious and shy, came over only to find myself being shoved on it-all 8". He held me there, telling me not to struggle since there wasn't a problem. There really wasn't a problem...So I just went with it, sucking him like the inexperienced virgin I was...

And thus, I evolved by giving my Master head. Ironic, right? Doing something pleasurable for my Master and I evolve? Hmm. Well then, that's how life is here...I went from being touched, groped and fingered as a little Charmander, to giving head as a Charmeleon and now a Charizard getting and doing all the above. Nowadays though, we haven't been doing that much. And every time I ask why haven't we, he tells me it's all apart of some plan he has. Well...I trust him...He hasn't left me for dead...and I'm still alive in his care...So...

What the hell is taking so fuck-!?

I heard a car door slam outside, making me jump. Not soon after, the sounds of keys jingling against each other rang from behind the door. Master was home! I practically flew to the door, opening it for him.

There stood my Master. He was well-dressed in a black suit with matching dress pants and shoes with a white button down underneath. His suitcase was present in his grip as always, but the only thing in his other hand was his keys. Did he forget my present?

"Hello Charlie." he said, closing the door and locking it before taking off his shoes and placing them near the front door. I nodded in acknowledgement before he walked past me and went into the kitchen. No kiss or hug or touching...? Wh-what was going on?

"So Charlie, today was pretty hectic...The traffic was hell and the wine yard almost got ransacked by police, but we managed to save some but not all." That sounded more like drabble as he was steadily ignoring my shocked expression. Why wasn't he...telling me happy birthday...? He didn't say it this morning before he left...

"Did the therapist come around here again?" Only when he was speaking directly to me did I finally speak.

"Um...Y-yes Master...It was just the same as last time..." I responded, waiting on him to recognize his mistake.

"Ah...I've always wondered why they even bothered if all they do is the same thing over and over...Did you eat?"

His questions not relating to the special were becoming more saddening to answer. "I'm not hungry..."

"Well let's go straight to bed. I ate before I got here." With that, he walked out the living room and to the bathroom, taking his suitcase with him. I didn't reply, but went to our room anyway. I sat down on the bed, not lighting it on fire thanks to the flame-retardant material it was made out of. I sniffled, trying my damnest not to cry...but what would you do if your beloved didn't acknowledge it was your birthday?

"...This is the worst birthday ever..." I couldn't help but agree with myself. Nothing really happened but an enraging interview, a long trip to memory lane and blissful ignorance of my birthday from my Master...I cursed whatever god there was in Heaven for making this day so. The tears came out before I could stop them, making me succumb to my emotions.

Then, the bathroom door opened suddenly and I sniffled in response before wiping my eyes as casual as possible. I don't want to seem like a weakling now, not even in front of my Master.

"Charlie, could you come here for a minute?" my Master asked, poking his damp head out the doorway.

I tried to avoid meeting his gaze as I answered, "Sure t-thing Master..." I hopped off he bed with a thud before solemnly walking to the bathroom. Inside, I didn't notice that the light was dim, nor did I notice Master clad in just his boxers. I thought he just took a shower. I looked to the sink and saw a bottle with a red liquid in it. Two cups rested beside the long object almost filled to the brim, meaning this was for two...

"Well...I couldn't really get much, considering my reputation so...Happy Birthday..." Master gestured to the toilet, which had a path of rose petals to it. I'm guessing it was the porcelain throne for me. My morose mood was kicked to the curb as joviality took its place. I was wrong for doubting myself...Master still cared...He remembered. I sat down eagerly on the toilet seat, watching him pour the weird liquid into the glasses. I was curious on what it was.

"Master, what's that bottle?" He looked at me kinda funny before he answered,

"Your birthday present. You're 24 in Human Years, so you're able to drink now. This is just some Shiraz to get you initiated to drinking." My glass had more in it-I guess it's because I'm a Pokemon, a Charizard no less-when he gave it to me and had a weird scent to it. I couldn't quite place a claw on what the wine smelled like, but the taste was to be tested first.

"To my Charlie." Master then rose his glass towards me, wanting a toast just like in those sitcoms I like to watch that have tea parties. I smiled before clinking our glasses together gently.

"To my Master." I then took a sip of the Shiraz, feeling the liquid trek down my throat like a helping of hot rocks. The feeling of such heat made the taste heavenly... Not even half a minute later, I had chugged the rest of my glass with little regard to my tolerance. It shouldn't really matter...I'm a Pokemon...

"Wow...You're drank your fill Charlie..." Master commented. Before I could respond, there was this weird feeling shrouding my brain. I could hear a buzzing in my ears before my limbs went numb. I woulda panicked but then I heard Master speak again.

"Don't worry about a thing Char...be fine..." His words were zoning in and out of focus, just like my eyesight.

"M-master...what's...happening to me...?" I couldn't think straight. It was like someone had poured pea soup into my head and made my brain slow to function. I felt him touch me on the cheek, the sensation electric as I shuddered.

"Nothing bad...Just how I wanted you to be..." I heard a growl at the of that statement, but paid no mind to it as I stumbled onto my feet.

"I can't...feel a-anything..." Although I could feel my face warming up around the bridge between my eyes. I thought maybe sleep would help me through this, so I set to walking there...Tripping was common as I had no balance. My tail was no help as it kept hiking up each time I fell onto the floor. I'm glad that once I got into our room that I didn't break anything with how hard I was hitting the wooden boards.

"Oh Charlie...Look at you...All vulnerable and helpless..." Master suddenly said, sounding to be above me. I looked up before having my vision obscured by...his boxers.

Why is he getting naked? I couldn't really put rational thought into it as my nostrils flared at the scent of Master's musk. Apparently being caught in that traffic jam had him work up a sweat in them because that's all I smelled on them. Those alone were enough to make me shudder before I felt my maleness poke the bed. Thank whatever gods above that I was on my stomach or that woulda killed me.

His boxers were yanked off before I felt him trace the scars on my once-abused ass cheeks. Every line and curve wasn't left unaddressed, and his touch had me squirm. I wasn't usually this receptive of his touching. When he traced over the really long one I got for making him worry about me, he brushed over my tail hole, making me squirm again. I haven't been touched there in a while, so everything felt new to me all over again.

"You already look fresh and ready~..." His voice whispered into my ear huskily, making me shudder again. What was he gonna do, finger me? Stroke me? Make me su-?

I felt him sudden spit on my ass hole, rubbing the oral fluid around the ring of m anus. I think...I have a feeling where this is going...

"But M-m-master...I'm n-not ready for this..." I meekly pleaded, not even sure if he even heard me utter those words. A chuckle from above confirmed that he did.

"But I am...And whether you are or not doesn't matter...~" I felt him edge closer to me, something poking my thigh before moving upwards towards my...I tried to squirm away, still not wanting what this was...But he grabbed my hips, keeping me there.

"Ah, ah, ah...~ Don't struggle or I'll make you regret it." I froze. Punishments were something I didn't want from Master, not at all. So with heavy regret, I stilled myself, moving my tail out of the way as to not make him punish me for having it in the way. Whatever he was poking me with suddenly pressed against my tail hole, feeling fleshy...

Was that his cock?

Before I could ask why, he shoved in inside me. I cried out in surprise and pain; I wasn't ready for the sudden penetration nor was I properly prepared for this. Oddly, just the pain was what I felt as he pulled out the same fashion as his thrust before he did it again, sending me forward a bit. My not-so-virginal asshole was burning in discomfort and pain as he took me like some usable fuck toy one would keep in their closet from their loved ones. I grunted with every reentry, not sure how my member could be hard when it was painful, not pleasurable.

Master, on the other hand, was gasping and moaning above me. It sounded like he was enjoying this while I writhed in pain. What was that word in that book I once read? This was the perfect scene for its definition...Oh yeah...Sadi-

I yelped as he suddenly smacked my ass, stinging it and leaving a hand print no doubt. He did it again on the other cheek, spurring the love markings into life and making the pain ebb more widespread. My ass tried its best to try and push Master out, but for all the good my sphincters muscles did in this situation, it just made the passage tighter for him.

"Oh yeah...Such a tight ass...~ I love my tight-ass sluts...~" He said that like there's been other before me...That's not true...He said I was his only Pokemon growing up with him. Before I could speculate with little mind, one of his thrust had let him hilt in my rectum, smacking our hips together and making my cheeks sting some more. I'm sure I'll be feeling those in the morning no doubt.

"M-master, please stop! I can't take it! It hurts!" I loudly pleaded, trying once again to get it through to him that this was a no-no in my book. All he did was chuckle again before,

"Stop whining...I haven't even started the fun part..." This was supposed to be fun!? It's just my ass being taken like some willing Arcanine in heat! Where was the fun in-?

"AHHH~!" He had thrust into me and...it didn't hurt...No...it had felt good...and I had moaned in response.

"See?...I was looking for that...Now, stop complaining..." Now all of his thrust started hitting that same spot in me, making the pain go away. I wasn't thinking this could turn into something...enjoyable...Oh God, it felt good! My member agreed with me as it leaked hot pre onto the bed. No doubt I'd be cleaning the sheets in the morning. My head was getting closer to the headboard, but I simply brought my arms up to brace against it, arching my back downwards to present myself to him. Didn't know I had it in me to be slutty.

"That's a good slut...~" And my Master liked that, as evident by his thrust getting harder and faster, until he was only pulling his cock out halfway before thrusting it back in. Our hips meeting together was a lot more common and a lot more wet as he started leaking precum into my abused ass. It felt soothing to my aching sphincters, so I knew this would really get good soon.

Some time later, around twenty minutes at my best guess, his thrusts had gotten slower. I thought he was getting tired of this and didn't want to go on. That would be such a tease; this was my first time getting anal and he was gonna blue-ball me right before my first climax? That's so me-!

No...forget everything I just said...His thrusts were getting harder, slamming that same spot in my that made me see stars in my vision. I felt my hips push against his every time he pushed forward to get them to meet. My tail flame was pressed against my back as Master bared his weight down on me. At this angle, he could bottom out inside me and bring the full force of his power onto that spot. That thought alone was enough to make me throb down there. Speaking of my member, it was sandwiched between the sheets and my belly, grinding every time I moved.

"Charlie...M-master's getting close...~" I could tell; humans can't last longer than this normally and I felt that meat pole throbbing in need just like my own untouched 10". I started clenching my ass, making the friction for him too much and the throes of orgasm hit him hard. The feeling of his thick essence filling me up from the back instead of the front was enough to spur my own heated orgasm, soaking the bed with my lava-hot jizz. When we got into our highs, I felt consciousness steal me away from reality, sending me to the dark recesses of my subconscious...

The next morning, I awoke alone. This had made me think last night was a dream as I did have a morning boner, but that was natural. I sighed again somberly as I got out of bed, thinking the world was just against me for some reason. I took a shower, brushed my fangs and polished my scales as my daily morning routine. All that was left was to make me some breakfast and wait for Master to get home...again...

However, when I got downstairs, I could smell something already cooking. Confused, I looked into the kitchen...and saw Master clad in a wife beater and boxers. He was wearing an apron as he cooked some bacon and eggs. He turned around, almost as if he knew I was watching.

"Morning Charlie." he said, turning back to his experiment. I could only nod before going to the table, waiting for it all to be done. When it was, he came to me with a plate stack with bacon with little eggs-my favorite. His plate had a mix of quantity, but I worried about my own meal as I dug in rather eagerly. Hey, my Master makes good bacon.

"So Charlie...Enjoying yourself?" Master chuckled, watching me eat like some hungry, wild animal. I couldn't blame him for thinking so; I probably DID look ridiculous.

"Mhm." I replied, going back to my bacon. It was all gone in no time, and I ate the eggs casually. Such a life filled with meat love and disregards for other kinds of food.

"Good...because after last night, you're gonna be enjoying yourself even more~..." I almost choked on my toast when he said that, a warmth sudden coming across the bridge between my eyes. I was blushing? I haven't done that in a while.

"Wh-what do you mean Master...?"

"Don't try to deny it either. You enjoyed everything as much as I did. And that was just the tip of the iceberg..." He smirked at me, looking smug and demanding at the same time. I felt small in his gaze but I didn't do anything to help further the feeling. "So for now on...When I come home from doing my job, you're gonna be at the door, ass to me. You'll have those plump cheeks spread for me so I can see that cum dumpster of an asshole you got. And when we're done there, you're gonna suck me and play with my cock until I say otherwise. This will be your new routine and if you don't do anything, I'll give you something to moan about. Questions?"

By the time he was done, my morning boner had came back up for more. "U-uh...When do we...start this...?"

"Today." With that, he walked over to my seat, grabbing my head before yanking it to his crotch. His boxers hit the floor with the yank and I was slapped across the muzzle with his rock-hard cock. Instead of just questioning this, I took it in my mouth, already trying to get him to cum.

Yeah! I'll do anything for my Master! He loves me just as I love him!

* * *

 **Just when I thought rape wouldn't be so damn arousing, I write this and get a hard-on...**

 **Oh hey.**

 **So, there it is. One down, two to go before the next poll goes up.**

 **Now to check...**

 **I need a certain dragon on the line to speak to...**

 **Moncheli!**


	17. M Human X F Braviary

**A great bird and a human, alone in a room filled with cameras and ventilation...**

 **You can take a stab at what goes down.**

* * *

 **Feathered Friends-A trainer wakes up in a locked room with his partner Braviary. Finding out that he was there for research, he tries to escape, only to realize that he wasn't the only one with a problem being there...**

* * *

 **A rare bird in the making. Let's enjoy this quickie, yeah?**

 **To the guy that requested this: Hope you like my idea for the scene!**

 **Onward to smut adventures, my smut squires!**

* * *

 _Adult-FanFiction Request by "that other guy"-"Feathered Friends"-M_ _Human_ _X F Braviary(Aphrodisiacs, Hyper-Presentation(I dunno why I said this to be honest :P) and Estrus involved!)_

"Ugh...my head..." groaned a teen of 17, waking up slowly to see metal tile in his face. He rose up, letting his vision spread to see that he was in a room, kinda like the ones they have a police stations with the mirror that lets observers see you but you can't see them. And just as he thought, he couldn't see through the window.

No, the only thing he saw was his ginger complexion, pale skin, and green eyes look back at him. Oh, and did he mention he was only in boxers...because he was.

"What the...? What's going on here!?" he yelled, not feeling comfortable being almost naked. He looked around and noticed a camera in every upper corner in the room, blinking red lights showing that they were recording. Hey, he didn't sign up for any of this-in fact, he didn't sign any papers regarding this!

'Brav...' A groan sounded in a corner, and the boy turned to see his Braviary tucked in a corner, curled up like she was cold. Upon noticing her, he realized he was kinda thirsty. It was also around that same moment when light flashed into the room, making it all white inside.

 **"Welcome Michael and Braviary to a test to help mankind..."** A voice spoke in the PA systems. It was male, and had an intellectual tone to it, so it must have been a scientist. The teen, or Michael as he had been abruptly identified, looked at the window as there was no one at the door.

"Who are you!? Why are we here!?" the boy yelled, glaring at the glass that only showed his angry expression. The voice on the PA chuckled.

 **"To answer your first question, that is irrelevant to this little test until I see fit to disclose it to you. As for your second question...let's let the Pokemon behind you answer that..."**

Michael didn't get it until he turned around...and blushed at the scene he was looking at. Braviary was far from being curled up; no, she was using her wing to rub her puffy vagina as it constantly leaked more and more of her usual arousal. The smell was spreading around the room just as much as her moans were, and it was starting to get to Michael. He covered his noise and backed away as far as he could, but his dry throat had led his gaze to shift to a glass not far away from where he currently was. He groaned; it was either sit there and try to wait for her to pass out so he can have a drink, or risk smelling her heat and getting a boner.

Michael didn't have anything against pokephilia-he just wanted nothing to do with it himself. But look where that mindset got him: trapped in a room with a hornier-than-normal bird, a glass of water and cameras. Jeez was this day a steal. She was starting to edge closer to him, so he decided to say screw it and run for the water. As soon as his hands dropped from around his face, the smell had somehow gotten thicker, making it nearly impossible to get unaffected oxygen in his lungs. He could feel a boner threatening to tent in his boxers, but he managed to get the water in time.

 _'Bottom's up...'_ He thought, covering his nose as he opened his mouth to drink the clear fluids...When he gulped the last drop, he suddenly felt hot...really hot...like when Groudon had put the whole Hoenn region in a drought out of anger at something...His boxers were suddenly a prison in his eyes as his 7" cock leaked against the fabric and made his scent come out into the air to join the pheromones. When it wafted to Braviary's direction, she sniffed deeply, mechanically getting up without stopping her ministrations and awkwardly walking towards Michael.

'B-b-brav~...' she moaned, no doubt his name as she looked at him get flustered from how desperate she looked.

 **"Look at her, so needy..and so ready...to help her achieve much-needed relief...And look at you...the right person to do that for her..."**

"You sick...bastard...Why are you doing this to us...? We don't want this...We want out..." Despite the drugs doing a number on him, the human still held resistance.

 **"Hmph, call me all you want. Neither of you are leaving until the action has started. So unless you want to make this harder...Hehehe...I suggest you get to it..."** The voice left at that, chuckling some more.

"You sonuvabitch!" Michael cursed, pounding against the glass window with weakening force. The smell was really getting to him, to the point where he had to breathe it to keep oxygen in his systems. He felt feathers brush against his legs and he turned to see his beloved Braviary facing away from him, bent over while presenting her pussy to him. The feathers around her labia was soaked in her arousal, still leaking onto her legs and talons.

'B-brav...~!' That sounded like a plea for help, but here that was a plea to get started.

"N-n...Braviary, stop it...I don't do that..." Michael backed away from her again, unfortunately slow as his member had become sensitive to rubbing against things, and his boxers were zero help. He had to get them off, but he didn't know how his Valiant Pokemon would react at seeing his endowment, considering he does his own relieving in private. But the demand was too taxing to ignore, and he was nude as the day he was born.

 **"Ah...So the monster is finally freed from his lair..."** Michael flicked a bird towards the window as he backed a way a bit faster from Braviary. She on the other hand had different plans, and flew at the teen nearly in a blur. He landed hard on his back and had his face stuffed with her crotch feathers. Her nether lips practically kissed his own, dripping her femcum past his lips. He managed to shove her off, but the damage had been done. Her taste lingered on his tongue...and his body wanted more. When she landed, she moaned in need again and presented herself to him, no wing assistance this time. She actually braced herself against the ground with the appendages and waited.

 **"All you have to do is take her like a bitch in heat...That's all she wants..."** The voice, the smell and Braviary's need was making Michael's inhibitions diminish. The cons were really being outweighed and he was finding less and less thoughts in his brain rather than his cock, which throbbed as he looked at the Valiant Pokemon's rump. She even shook it as she felt him stare.

"...okay...I'll do it..." _'Though I might hate myself later...'_ Michael was through thinking, it was time for action. So when she felt his hands grip her hips, Braviary almost melted into the touch. She pushed her hips back against him, almost spearing herself on his cock, but she missed by an inch and made it smack against his stomach. He buckled in lust before grabbing it to aim it right. Once it was pointed directly inwards, she slammed back against him, going straight to the hilt and not even bothering to go slow. Good thing she lost her virginity at a daycare center or she woulda really hurt herself there.

Her pussy sucked on his cock like a vacuum, pulling on it each time she pushed forward. Oh how she's dreamed of doing this with her trainer...The constant workouts he did alongside her for training...The morning jogs...And those muscles...She was glad she was able to do this now... Braviary began screeching her pleasure, too far gone to think coherently anymore.

Michael was in heaven above the avian, having already started getting milked by her velvety walls. They constantly squeezed his member as it was pushed in and out by himself and Braviary's eagerness. Their hips met with very loud smacks that would no doubt leave her cheeks as red as Tamato berries. His member throbbed like mad within her, him holding back the explosion that threatening to be set-off at a moment's notice.

Avians are known to have hair-triggers for sexual pleasure, so the fact that Braviary even last ten minutes was a feat unto itself, but it wouldn't come without recompense. One loud screech with a series of hard thrusting from both parties later, Braviary was paralyzed by her climax, coating Michael's member in her fem-cum. Some of her heat ebbed away, but not all of it. Every bit of it had to go, even as it flared within her core and made her hornier than before.

 **"Well that's a disappointing scene to observe...Why didn't you ejaculate with her; it's more affectionate that way..."**

Just how is having forced sex with your partner supposed to be affectionate!? Michael was about ready to yell at them again when Braviary restarted without him, milking his cock for his potent seed. He seethed as it tugged at the right spots and the pressure in his loins could not be denied. This little action didn't last long, though, as the Valiant slut was brought to yet another climax, pussy convulsing on Michael's cock. That was the last push as he buckled balls-deep into her before he started blasting his load into her. He filled her up quickly, some of his jizz leaking out and dripping onto the floor.

Exhaustion didn't come as it usually did whenever Michael blew a load, so imagine his surprise as when he pulled out and saw that he was still hard. His member twitched with his racing heart, almost as if speaking in Morse Code. Well, not much could be said as it was then enveloped in more warmth, this time into Braviary's beak.

Even though it was clouded by lust, a flag rose in Michael's mind about her beak. If she wasn't careful she'd clamped his dick and cleave it clean off. But as she eagerly-too much so- bobbed her head on his member, she had already took to not closing her mouth. Their collective fluids were cleaned in no time and Braviary, albeit reluctantly, pulled off of the monster. She turned around and walked forward to the nearby wall before assuming the same position again, shaking her cum-dripping cunt to Michael.

Without hesitation, he grabbed her hips and prepared to thrust into her folds again, but she had different plans. Once their hips pressed against each other, she raised her butt higher, trying to get it in her small rosebud. Michael pushed her away though; he may be overbearingly horny, but he's not gonna hurt his Pokemon just to get a load off. So he aimed down, smearing some of their collective juices from her leaking cunt onto his cock, then brought it back up to push inside her ass.

And by Arceus above was it tight.

It was like trying to stick your dick into a small fleshlight, except more realistic and the walls didn't squeeze at your grasp. No...Those muscles were trying to milk him again, make this harder. Braviary screeched under the human, enjoying this as much as he was. The pressure was sending her into euphoric shock and boy was she loving it. She pushed back on him once again, hilting that mighty sword into her fleshy sheath. Her walls convulsed around him, choke-holding and damn near sucking away.

 **"My my...When we administered the drug, we weren't expecting such bodily reception...either we added too much...or she really wanted this..."**

The surprise the the man's voice was enough to give some light to this seemingly bleak situation. Maybe Braviary really did want this...just as much as he secretly did...The Valiant Pokemon's eagerness was jolting him out of his head and into reality, reminding him he had another hole to pump full of his cum. And fill it will be. That last didn't leave him empty either and that rising pressure was already coming back with a vengeance.

Her ass was just so snug around him...Those light and gentle tail feathers caressing his skin...testes being stirred on by the whomps of their hips meeting halfway. His climax came suddenly, no warning as Braviary's bird ass was flooded with his hot semen. She screeched loud enough to hurt Michael's ears and came with him. When they were finished screaming to the heavens, her hindquarters were soaked with cum and her ass was still dripping. It joined her pussy in leaking fluids, making a puddle underneath them.

 **"Still hard, I see...?"** That man was really getting annoying with his cut-ins. It may have been influenced, but at least let them enjoy this romp with each other. Although, his comment did get Braviary to work cleaning his cock off like last time. She could be getting addicted to their taste, Michael though, as she slurped from base to tip and all around as brisk as a light flicker. When his cock was shining with her saliva, she braced herself against the wall, spreading her feathers apart to show her puffy pussy to him again.

"Y-you want more...?" Michael wasn't sure if Braviary might get knocked up from all the cum he may spew and didn't want to make her get stressed from an unplanned pregnancy. Although, as if reading his mind, she nodded vigorously, showing that she wanted this.

'Braviary~...' If only he had a translator to understand her words. But he threw that stray thought out the window as he held onto her shoulder with one hand and her hips with the other. His member was lined upwards and being lubed by the dripping fluids from their first bout. He shoved back inside her mound, being greeted with a passion as her pussy clamped down on him again. They both moaned deeply, hoping the pleasure show never ended. And it wouldn't as Michael didn't hesitate to start pounding her.

Once again, Braviary was being plowed over and over again by that monster her trainer was packing. As it speared her labia over and over again, she could felt her lust build again and she came on his cock. He didn't slow down and fucked her through the whole orgasm. This left her sensitive all over and as he began to nuzzle and trail butterfly kisses on her body, she could feel another climax build-up from her core.

"Oooohhh God~!...I...l-love you...BRAVIARY~!" Michael wasn't thinking this was some experiment. This was a push in the right direction. As he pistoned into her vagina over and over again, he felt as one with her. She felt the same way-sure she was getting fucked like she's fantasied when Michael was asleep, but the bond was still there. This was what the true bond between trainer and Pokemon originated...A true bond was formed with complete trust...and both were neither higher or lower than there other...They were equals...purely equals...

"BRAVIARY~!" 'BRAAAAAAV~!' They both came at the same time, Michael holding her as close as possible to him as he shot all he had into her pussy. His seed shot deeper than the others, flooding her womb. The little sperms swam in the fluids, already on the hunt to fertile an egg and managing to find one to settle in. She sighed in relief as her heat was nothing more than a warm press to her core. When their highs started for the last time, Michael slipped out and flopped onto his back, cock going flaccid in the cool air. Braviary was dragged onto him before it came out of her.

"T-that...was amazing...Braviary..." Michael panted, caressing one of her cheeks. She shivered at the touch, still somewhat half-way in her afterglow and in reality. She nodded her agreement, rubbing her feathered face against his skin. He was so soft against her.

"So...Do you love me too?" He just wanted to make sure, while they weren't lust-crazed sex maniacs. She turned to look back at him, giving him one of her smirks-the kinda you give when you're being a tease.

'Brav, Viary Brav.' She gave him a hug before kissing him dead on the lips. He kissed her back with rigor, exploring her avian body sensually. She shivered at his touch again before she brought her tongue out to the mix, thrusting it into his mouth. Michael could sense her usual impatience in the kiss, so he pushed back, wrestling wet muscle against wet muscle. They exchanged saliva hotly, Michael detecting the taste of their mixed fluids in hers. They needed oxygen soon, and they separated reluctantly. A thick strand of saliva connected them together still before it broke from Braviary's heavy breathing.

A mechanical noise broke their peaceful silence and they looked to see a bed being slid out from the wall. It was white just like the room-sheets, pillows, headboard and all. Michael chuckled at this occurrence.

"So...Wanna take a nap, my love?" he asked. The love and affection in his voice was not to the Valiant Pokemon as she cooed her affirmative. With that, he picked her up, almost dropping her from how tired he really was, and set her on the bed. He laid on top of her, bringing the sheets up to cover their collective warmth. As they snuggled in, their warmth brought upon therapeutics effects on their bodies. Maybe the material was really good that it just...knocked them out...cold...

* * *

"Nice job sir. Another couple successfully bonded with each other." A voice said, belonging to an intern for this company they were in. This company you may ask? The Pokemon Advancement for Interspecies Rights, or P.A.I.R. for short.

"Yes, another step closer to the goal of this company..." said the man who had been speaking in the PA in the room. As they watched the couple slumber in peace, the man brought his pants and boxers up, having been previously been on the floor.

"Make sure to administer the serum to the Braviary before they're scheduled to wake."

"Yessir." And like that, the man in a suit left, leaving the intern to "clean up" the mess he left behind...

* * *

 **And that, my squires, is how you make a bitch in heat, minus the bitch and add the bird.**

 **I guess I found out my smut schedule. A long one over the week, and a quickie every Sunday.**

 **How does that sound? :P**

 **In any case, it's time for yet another week of Hell...Hopefully, it's overbearingly hot this week so I can not do shit in Gym class...[Shudders]...**

 **Moncheli!**


	18. M Pignite X M Quilladin

**You know, you'd think with how I write, that I have a very good set of brain processors.**

 **Ask me that in a message or in real life, I'd answer with a "Hell no, my mind is a clusterfuck."**

 **But enough about my personal life of being my fursona's main source of "milk", let's talk smut, my squires!**

 **THE SMUT MUST GO ON, as they say.**

* * *

 **Under The Weather, Over The Rainbow-A Pignite with a cold is never a good thing, especially if said Fire Pig knows Flamethrower. But when his best friend goes through his first Grass-type mating season, will the Pignite be able to resist his advantages? Or will he succumb to the Spiky Armor Pokemon...?**

* * *

 **ONWARD to smut adventure, my smut squires!**

 **Will you be my smut squire?**

 **Too late to say no; you're already READING!**

 **And on another note, to Gosebrain(if you're reading this) then I'll have to decide if it'll be a plot or a quickie.**

 **And for those who read the quickie with the Braviary, bare with me that it WAS an experiment. I'm aware that Braviary are male-only. :P Half my reviews for that one-shot were based on it...**

* * *

 _Guest Request-"Under The Weather, Over The Rainbow"-M Pignite X M Quilladin(There's not really anything to warn you about so...:P)_

If anyone ever said being sick was a good thing to Peterson's face, he'd Fire Punch them ten feet into a tree. Being sick was NOT a good thing. As he sat in his den, he began to wonder who would think being sick is a good thing. Suddenly, he cursed as another urge coursed through him and he sneezed a strem of fire from his nose to the cave wall, scorching it darker than what it already was.

Peterson sighed. If he continued to have this cold, then he wouldn't know how much longer his best friend Victor would stay before he too got sick of Pete's sneezing just like the others.

"Hopefully he won't break my heart...And what's taking him so damn long with those Lum Berries!?" The Quilladin in question had journeyed out for the remedy to Peterson's cold, but that had been over an hour ago. The bush was only 1/4 of that time away. It seemed as if he got abandoned by his last family member with all this waiting.

Once again with a somber tone, Peterson Pignite sighed before he retreated further into the den, where a charred leaf bed next to a fresher one was seen. Taking his place on the burnt one, he laid on his back, thinking of how Victor could be taking so long. This led to him dozing off from how comfortable he found himself...

Peterson didn't know what time it was when he awoke, but when he did, his surroundings were dark. There was a rather pleasant warmth on his lower body that kept him from getting up legs first, so he let it sit. His ears flickered from some faint noise he couldn't distinguish just yet, so he set to just getting his eyes fully open. When he did, he saw two brown globes in his fa-

Wait a minute!

Peterson's eyes widened as he stared at his best friend's ass, hovering over his face. Dirt-brown testes dangling like bells above his nose and his member was already hard at 6", dribbling pre on his chest and ripping to the sides. A blush flared across Pete's face as the "severity" of the situation hit him. The warmth that was encasing his lower body began to move up and down in a bob, slurping sounds emanating from there as well. Oh he could guess what was going on here...

"U-uh...Vic?" Pete nervously asked, hoping his suspicions were wrong and this was some perverted dream he was having. A lewd slurp came from his hips before the "assailant" lifted his head and turned around.

Dammit, it was Victor...He can't forget those forest-green eyes...

"Yes Pete~...?" the Spiky Armor Pokemon responded sultrily, tongue licking his lips to match his current mood. He looked like a predator in Peter's eyes.

"W-what're you doing...?"

"Just waking you up~. You better be ready for me in a little bit, but for now...Eat up." Victor stood up and sauntered over to a pile of berries Peterson hadn't noticed before. Now with the weight off, he could see that the warmth had been around his member and his own 6 1/2" member was erect and throbbing. He stared at it curiously until Victor broke him out of his stupor by kissing the tip.

 _Kissing_ the tip.

A berry dropped comically on his nose, making him snort before grabbing and eating it. Hmm...Weird, Pete thought, as it didn't taste sweet like he'd expect a Lum Berry to taste. Plus he broke right into it, so what was the...

Peterson took the chance to look at the berry pile...and almost choked on the berry he was chewing as they were all not round-shaped fruits...but...cock-shaped fruits.

"Vic? Why did you pick the Mutto Berry bush? You know that bush is for mates only!" Peterson could feel the juices of the comically designed berry work their magic on him as his cock wasn't going down from the lack of attention and it throbbed with his heartbeat.

"Don't be like that~! Besides...-"Victor trailed some fingers up Pete's leg, stopping just at the base of his crotch, "-I have a better way to cure your cold~..."

"Like what...?" Even though he was flustered, Peterson couldn't help but be curious about what his friend had planned. He watched as Victor winked before grabbing something and eating it. The only evidence to what the object was was the base of it-a pair of balls. He ate on it slowly, suckling it like it was a Casteliasicle. His tongue curled and uncurled around it like a snake going in a burrow.

"U-uh..." Well damn, that image's not leaving Pete's head anytime soon. Victor finally ate the berry-normally, though-and felt blood rush to his semi-flaccid girth. He giggled before he too grew flustered and a bit of something else...

"So...Wanna feel better Pete~?" Pete was gonna suggest "No" since he was getting scared, but he had chose that moment to sneeze. The Flamethrower that shot out his nostrils went past Victor's shoulder by mere inches. Victor had felt his life flash for a brief second, but he saw this as an opportunity in his mind. When the stream ended, he grabbed his shoulder as if in pain.

"OWW! IT BURNS!" Victor screamed, catching the disoriented Fire Pig for a loop as he sprung up to comfort to Spiky Armor companion of his.

"Oh my Arceus! I'm so, so sorry Vic! I tried to hold it in, but it just slipped past!" Peterson was panicking. Hot tears steamed around his eyes as he hoped and prayed that this little accident wouldn't drive his last friend away.

"Peter...Y-you hurt me..."

"I know! I know...and I'm sorry...Please forgive me...It won't happen again, I swear as a pig!" Pete's tail curled up as he waited for Victor's answer. The Spiky Armor Pokemon's silence extended quite a bit, making the suspense nearly unbearable to the Fire Pig.

"V-vic...? Will you forgive me...?"

Victor stood there in suspenseful quiet before answering, "...what would you do to make me forgive you...?"

"ANYTHING!" In a bad situation, saying that would make odds stack against you. But Peterson knew Victor wasn't gonna make him do something crazy. So as he stood there waiting on an answer to his cry, he chuckled to himself. What's the worse that he can d-

"Fuck me." That had Pete back in reality faster than his Flame Charge. He didn't even know if he liked guys like that.

"Say what?"

"Fuck me. You know, sticking your cock in me and-"

"I-i know what it is! Just...w-why that?"

Victor tried his best to not smile as he said, "Do you want me to leave?"

"But, I c-can't-!"

"Do you want me to leave?" Victor's face was serious, even if his eyes betrayed his real intentions. Peterson stammered a bit more before sighing in resignation. Without a word, Peter nodded his consent, making Vic's slutty smile come back.

"Good choice." One second later, Pete found himself on the ground once more, Victor on his shaft like it was pure diamond. He sniffed at the base, inhaling his scent deeply and sucking on both balls like a jawbreaker. Rolling them around in his muzzle, he stroked Pete's penis, sending more shivers down the Fire Pig's captive balls.

Vic's cock once again dangled over Pete's face, throbbing angrily with pre-cum oozing out by the pints. Cautiously since this was his first time touching another male, he wrapped a paw around Vic's cock, watching it leak more onto his matted chest fur. Scents of a forest filled his heat-resistant nostrils and served at making his thoughts cloud. The sucking sounds down below could not be ignored and Pete's curiosity led to him bringing his face closer to the member in front of him. He kissed the tapered tip before going past the boundary with a deeper blush.

Victor moaned out instantly. The feeling of sticking your cock in an oven was feeling oh so much similar to right now as Pete started taking his phallus. It left his dick tingling all over and his balls scrunched up on Pete's chin as he kept going. Realizing he had stopped his own ministrations, Vic went back to work going down on his hot rod, having trouble focusing on it now with the hot sixty-nine going on.

That berry wasn't known for its effects for nothing, and as Peter reached half-way down, he was met with a rushing warmth down his throat and settling into his stomach. He pulled back only to get shot inn the face with a rope of-

"S-sorry...I-I'm not used to someone else doing that...~" Victor explained, mouth muffled with the cock in his mouth. He swirled it around while looking Pete in the eye with his tongue before resuming his oral duties. A hint of mint caught on Pete's tongue before he licked around his mouth for more. Finding little, he swallowed what felt like an energy drink. What was normally a sniffle came out only a mix between normal and stuffy breathing as he sniffed Vic's scent.

"H-hey...I can smell...just a bit..." Maybe Victor's cum was like a medicine. A medicine he needed.

"Good...That means it's working. But..." The pause was rather drawn-out, leaving Pete to look confused for a bit. Only when Victor started **really** going down on Pete did he realize what he planned. The Spiky Armor Pokemon tugged the porcine's testes, kneading them like soft bread. He even went as far as stroking the pig's tail to get him riled up. At the touch of his tail, Pete's body was paralyzed as he got closer and closer to his impeding orgasm. A finger pressing into his hot anus cut the build-up off and he loudly oinked before shooting his first, non-solo climax ever.

Victor took his time drinking his friend's essence, gathering up until his cheeks bulged before swallowing, and even then the flow didn't stop. Not that Vic was complaining, he got his belly full in no time.

"W-wow..." was Peter's only comment as he panted for breath underneath Vic. The Grass and Fighting type rose off of the pig's crotch and stood up.

"You really know how to fill a guy up~. But now it's time for the real business." Victor straddled Pete's chest before turning around and sitting on his face. The Fire Pig was ready to object, but the forest scent of a musky male had stopped him in his tracks. As he was forced to inhale musk from the ass of Victor, the latter started grinding on the pig's face. Sniffs turned to deep whiffs and that porcine muzzle found its way to Victor's taint.

There was the center of all of the addicting musk as it winked just in the corner of Pete's sight. His body took action before his mind and he licked it from scrotum base to the tip of the crack. Vic moaned before grinding some more on the pig's face, wanting more than just licks. Peter lapped at the crevice, slathering his saliva all over the outside of the Spiky Armor Pokemon's entrance. Its winking had reduce to weak twitches after about five minutes or so passed of sweat, spit and slurping.

"M-more~..." Victor pleaded, stroking his fully erect penis for more pleasure. He scooted forward to crouch, pushing his ass forward to Pete. Now with the cheeks spread naturally, he was ably to start pushing in without too much effort. The ring gave away easily and Pete soon found himself enveloped in another warmth. Praying to whatever gods were above, Victor starting humping against Pete's nose as he was getting ready to jizz. And jizz he did as he shot more cum onto the floor and got some on Peter's thighs.

"Give me more~!" Now that Peter could breathe normal air, he took great gulps of it as he was close to running out. Victor on the other hand flopped forward, landing on his hands and knees. His slick ass was presented to Peter in a fashion that had his dick doing the talking. Mechanically, the Fire Pig Pokemon rose up to his full height, walking up to the horny Quilladin before their hips met. He grabbed the brown cheeks that he woke up to firmly, feeling the muscle in them and loving their softness.

He pushed into Vic's ass slowly, slipping in without much resistance. The latter cried out, arms starting to go weak. When their hips met with their balls touching, the Spiky Armor Pokemon realized that he just took all of his best friend. Every single fat inch...That thought alone had him moving his hips back and forth. Peter halted him though and made him whine.

"Relax Vic...I'm just trying not to cum..." Indeed the pig had been throbbing inside of the Quilladin's ass, and just pausing for a second allowed him to feel that. Reluctantly, Victor stopped moving his hips, sitting there until he couldn't feel that meat dildo throbbing as if in pain. Once he did, Vic gave a nod to start.

"Don't hold back either big boy!" There wasn't much of a size difference between them, but Pete went along with it, holding onto the Grass/Fighting type's hips for leverage before slamming his cock inside. Without pause he did it again and again, his strength growing with each entry.

Victor couldn't be anymore happier as he adopted what fellow Pokemon would call the "fucked silly" face, tongue drooling onto the cave floor. Their hips smacked together so audibly it's a wonder no one outside the den heard it, considering how populated a forest really is. He arched his back as Pete hit a spot in there that just made him crumble.

"A-again~!"

Confused, Peter slowed down, not stopping though. "Huh?"

"Again~! Hit me there again~!" the enthusiastic Quilladin cried. Pete brought his member out, slick with his pre, and slowly pushed in this time, more to the left. Besides a drawn-out moan, nothing seemed different. The opposite direction yielded the same results as well. When he started "digging" into Vic's anus, he was rewarded with a tighter asshole and a loud moan.

"Right there...~" Pete just shrugged before he set back to getting his pace going, making sure to aim at that spot. Victor couldn't coherently speak anymore as his prostate was brutally assaulted over and over again. Orgasms blurred into one another as they forced themselves out of his genitals. He was well-spent just as his mate's penis started to throb.

"A-arceus~...Vic...V-victor~!" Pete's penis engorged until it was fat enough to block off any circulation inwards and outwards. His pre shot out generously until the Quilladin's ass was as hot as Pete's cock as it throbbed some more. Pete suddenly cried out, shoving his cock in as deep as it could go before he discharged another load into Victor. The searing hot semen caused a bit of discomfort to the Spiky Armor Pokemon, mainly to his typing, but he felt mostly pleasure as his belly was filled with it. The load didn't taper off like when he sucked Pete off, so some of it trickled past his makeshift seal.

When the last shot exited, Peter slumped on top of Vic with a huff, feeling like he just drained himself. His nose felt mostly clear of stuffiness, but it would do as he grew tired. Victor had beat him to it, laying unconscious in a pool of his own minty splooge. His tongue was out, so he was having his mouth flooded with his taste. Peter, however, saw this as troubling and lifted him up.

It felt weird having someone on your cock while you're balls-deep in their ass move with you as Pete carried his new mate to bed.

"Mates..." It also felt weird to utter that word since he never used it before...The Fire Pig Pokemon looked out the den entrance, noticing that it was dark as Darkrai's nightmares. So, he snuggled up with Victor before feeling the wistful ways of sleep claim him...

The next morning, Pete slowly awoke to yet another warm feeling down there, and he sure as hell felt it.

"G-good morning...Victor...~" muttered the porcine as he groggily watched his new mate suck his dick with a passion. The wet slurps couldn't be ignored and made Pete's ears flick with each one.\

"Morning." was the muffled response he got. Victor bobbed his head faster, pulling on his balls to get them working. Which actually worked; the feeling of being milked so eagerly left Pete unable to hold off the orgasm that shot its way into Victor's throat. The Grass/Fighting type swallowed every drop, licking the tender tip for anymore spare shots before coming up. Pete's cock flopped as it hit his belly, flaccid and already slipping back into his genital slit.

"Ah...What a great breakfast..." Victor commented, winking at Peter before getting off of him. He walked to the den entrance, walking with a satisfied limp and a gaping asshole that winked pitifully at the fire pig. "I'm gonna go get some more berries, okay? Maybe even bring back a curious forest dweller with me for some "fun"..."

Without a chance to let Pete reply, Victor left the den, a trail of Pete's hot seed behind him. Peter could only blush as the image of Victor's hindquarters had him throbbing.

Great, now he had _two_ things to worry about.

* * *

 **Another ending, another treasure to be plundered.**

 **Here's the dew.**

 **Quickies are to be done on weekends to shorten my request count. If you find your one-shot lacking on plot or too fast with the scene-actually, scratch that last one. I never do that.**

 **Just, if it's a little fast for you, then do not fret. The more I free myself, the more I can take.**

 **But anyway, the Guest that requested this, I hope you're satisfied with the idea I thought of.**

 **And a different thing, why do Guest accounts exist? I mean, it's not that hard or long to make an account so...**

 **What's so hard-pressing that you can't do it.**

 **If you're a Guest and you request something that I do and you don't like because of so and so, wouldn't it been a bit smarter to have an open-end discussion with Private Messaging?**

 **Disregard that if you're awesome with an account. :P**

 **Anyway, I'm stopping the request stream like a dam. I may be willing to try things, but some things are just too much for little old me. :]**

 **Now onto the future.**

 **I'm gonna be working on an MLP request soon, so if the title of the chapter confuses you when it comes out, don't say I didn't warn you because I'm letting you know ahead of time.**

 **This'll be my first time out of the Pokemon branch, so bear with me if I offend anyone with how I do it.**

 **So with that being said...**

 **Moncheli!**


	19. M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Dragon

For Draco, my Draco.

THE SMUT MUST GO ON!

* * *

A Mage's Work Is Never Done-When two mages of the dragon species, what spells will be cast? What will transpire? And what does a Hydreigon know about magic? Seriously, that's just wrong.

* * *

AND NO, IT'S NOT ME...

Sorta...

ONWARD TO SMUT ADVENTURES, MY SMUT SQUIRES!

* * *

Non-Request One-shot-"Dragon Mage Troubles"-M Hydreigon Pokemorph X M Dragon(Magic, Mind Control involved!)

If there was something about a dragon Pokemon Draconicon wanted to study, it would be to figure out how they can control ice when they're weak against it. So as he looked at the hydra with only three heads in front of him weaving ice without water in front of him, he thought the very thought,

Where's the laws of physics when you ACTUALLY need them?

"So that's how I get my ice working." The hydra announced, dropping the act of light and nature in a mix like a stone. Draconicon shook his head for a second before responding,

"Yeah...So, when do we get to the good magic Tom?" Tom, the hydra-as apparent by his appalled stare when Drac asked the question-Pokemon on two legs, felt hurt at that.

"What's wrong with cryomancy? It's fun and a good defensive mechanism." he countered. His right head snapped at the black dragon as it was pointed towards him. Rude and slightly wet.

"Ice is rather annoying to get rid of in my case."

"Melt it with pyromancy."

"I don't dabble with that."

Tom groaned. "See why we're here sharing spells? Besides, you have barrier spells I need to make my house here in Yiffberg safe. "Irresistible" came back around my house asking me again to "break my record", but I declined and kicked him out as usual."

The record Tom speaks of is the Yiffberg impossible record-go more than a week without sex. It's surprising that Tom even made it past ten days without feeling the urges a dragon would get for sex. Unfortunately for his accomplishment, he caught the eye of "Irresistible". Draconicon hasn't met Irresistible, but he's sure to catch a glimpse of him while he's here at Tom's house.

"So, you need my help to learn about making barriers?" Draconicon summarized, hoping to use up as little time as he has. Tom nodded the affirmative.

"I just need something for full-day protection. None of the complex stuff." The black dragon mulled it over, pulling on his T-shirt from the heat. He could teach Tom with a thing or two...or just walk away and go back to his line of work...Eh, dragons stick together.

"Alright, fine. I'll teach you a thing or two that I know, then I'm leaving."

"Deal!" Tom's left head cried out in happiness while the right head merely grumbled. Looks like split personalities in one body. Draconicon beckoned Tom to come closer, the Brutal Pokemorph leaning in to hear what he had to say.

"All you need is..." Some unintelligible whispering later, Tom shot his head back.

"Are you kidding me!?" he yelled.

"I kid you not."

"That's all I need to say?"

"All you need to say."

"Fuck my life!..." To put his head into his...heads and sighed in resignation. The atmosphere grew awkward before Tom suddenly groaned.

"Dammit...There go the urges..." Draconicon knew it; there had to be a reason why he hadn't indulged in them. He didn't. The black winged reptile watched his fellow dragon go into his satchel and pull out a pill bottle. He shook it, only to come up short. Said pill bottle met the opposite side of the room with a loud impact.

"I'm out!? Oh fuck...Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tom paced around the room, stopping the groan every now and then.

"Um...if I may...?"

"What?"

"There are some spells that-." The speed of light could be the way to describe how fast Tom grabbed Draconicon by his shoulders.

"Magic doesn't work! Believe me, I tried! I need pills...Walk to the store with me."

"But..."

"Please Drac..." Time was the enemy here. Draconicon could deny this, get on with his own life, and read the newspaper tomorrow about a certain hydra going on a fuck-spree. That would be amusing to read...but the look on Tom's face sorta melted his otherwise cold heart. As the black dragon sighed, he hoped that Kiki would be alright with a longer wait-their friendship was already on thin ice.

"Okay fine...Where are we going then?"

"To a shop! Follow me!" With enthusiasm Havok could match any day, Tom dragged Drac out the hydra's house and onto the streets.

The walk was slightly uneventful. First, they had to pause so Draconicon could try and see how magic affects Tom's urges, only to come up short with just a reduced erection. Not enough to laugh at, just so passerby won't gawk at its full mast. Next, there was a crowd on the streets on the main road, so they had to double back because of traffic. And lastly, Tom was being hit on by a twink tiger boy, whom was rejected rather harshly.

When they reached their destination, they had to maneuver around a couple of lions sucking each other off in a 69. It woulda been a good scene for imagery, but alas Drac wasn't allowed any stay as he was yanked into the store.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes look like cum pools?" Tom commented, getting no response. Of course he didn't get a response-the black dragon didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult. The store looked like your typical store in Yiffberg-everything you're looking for plus sex products. This time, it looked like a drug mart with some sex powders and rings. The powders drew the black drake's interest, so he went to that aisle while Tom went to the counter for the pills.

The shelves had all sorts of sex powders, from libido to body part enlargements. One in particular drew Drac's eye and he picked it up.

"'Numbing Powder: Take control of someone for 24 hours and watch them become that stick in the mud to your personal slave! For permanent effects, have them taste it and see how quickly their wills bend to your whims!'...Hmmm, seems somewhat legit..." He put that back and saw another one labeled, "Feet".

"'The perfect remedy for foot musk amplification. Once you take a whiff of this...You're guaranteed to have people who'd say no to your toes worship your soles...Hehe, that rhymed." Just as Draconicon was about to put the powder container back-

"Gimme your money!" a yell sounded through the store, making Drac look to see someone dressed in all-black with a ski mask holding a dagger towards Tom, the poor hydra rooted to the spot with his heads up. From his perspective, he could make out a muzzle in the mask. The black drake was also facing towards the back of the assailant, so if he were to do anything, he'd have the element of surprise. But what to do...?

His gaze dropped to the powders he just put on the shelf, grabbing them again. He tossed them in his hands in thought.

'Hmm...Looks like a couple of my professions come in handy here.' Draconicon smiled before he opened the foot musk enhancer and took a whiff of that. Kinda strong, so he closed the cap quickly. He then took out the mind control powder, opened the cap with a flick of a claw and tossed it to the bandit.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Just as he predicted, the crook looked towards the person who called at him and got a face full of powder. The robber coughed and heaved for oxygen before he suddenly dropped his dagger and stood upright. Tom backed away slowly from him.

"Uh...Did it work...?" Draconicon asked no one in particular, checking the bandit over.

"Did what work Master?" the crook responded, confirming the bent will.

"Alright then." Time to test it…" Strip." Instantly, the bandit shoved his clothes off his body, revealing himself to be a reptile, as his dark green scales and slit pupils stared at Drac with no emotion or free will.

"Anything else Master?" the lizard asked, standing at attention with his tail hanging limp behind him.

"Hmmm..." Drac paused for a second. He could have some fun with this little occurrence while he's here. "Stroke yourself."

With a wordless nod, the lizard set to doing just that, shamelessly rubbing the outside of his slit before his hemipenes began to poke out into the warm, summer air. He was fully erect in no time and he was casually rubbing his cocks like he was rubbing the head of his son. Sirens outside signified the arrival of authorities.

"Uh Drac?...Whatever you're doing there needs to stop..." Tom commented, noting the fast-approaching hounds that was Yiffberg law enforcement.

"Don't worry Tom, I got this...For now on, you're a slut. You get off on sex with you as the bottom. When people act commanding to you, you offer yourself to them without question. And...you worship feet now. You can't get aroused without smelling one's foot. The smell keeps you drawn in...makes you want it all..."

The inputs settled in nicely and the crook turned to Tom, who shirked away. But the reptile meant no harm, as he simply rushed down to the Hydreigon morph's feet and started taking deep whiffs of it.

"Ahhh...the wonders of foot love...Alright Tom, let's go." Draconicon grabbed the hydra's right arm before dragging him out the store. Officers brushed past them to apprehend to foot-musk loving slave Drac just created.

On their way home, Tom paused.

"...Do you smell something Drac?"

"What?"

"It's kinda like...It's emanating from..." The Pokemorph bent down to detect the source...Draconicon's feet. He came back up quickly or two reasons: One, he wasn't wearing pants and didn't want to present himself to onlookers and two, the scent making his nose scrunch up. "Aww, dude!"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with a little 'fresh scent'."

"Fresh scent, my ass. I can practically taste it."

They went on bickering about it, Tom unknowingly smelling more of it thanks to the radiant sun above them. When they reached Drac's house, the owner turned to his acquaintance with a bit of an emotionless face.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. I'm sure we'll see each other around here more, right?"

"Okay, I guess." Tom looked a bit downtrodden with the goodbye, but nonetheless shook the black drake's hand.

"Alright, see ya." Draconicon turned to enter his house, already hoping Drakina didn't have his hide or other things for being home at this time.

"See ya...ya...Ya...Ya-ya-ya- Dammit! I forgot my meds! I...I..." Drac had turned towards the panicking dragon, but he had already passed out from his sudden panic attack.

"Huh...[Groan] The things I do for dragons..." Opening the door, he grabbed Tm's heavy shoulders and dragged him into the house. He closed the front door behind him and set him on the couch. No one sounded to be home as it was quiet.

'Good. I need a break after that curse...' He simply went into his room to read a book, waiting on either Havok or Drakina to get home so he could deal with them, Kiki so they could talk, or for Tom to get up and go. Some time had passed before his face met the pages and he was out like a light too.

It was nighttime and no one else had entered the tranquil household. The spacious kitchen lay bare of cooking at work or casual conversation. The living room was as dead as night and the bedrooms were quiet, save Drac's snoring. Said drake's feet still exuded its musk and wafted outwards into the open air. It slithered its way under the crack of the door and wormed out towards the rest of the interior. It hit the living room immediately, already seeking out what it wants...As it drifted towards the couch, Tom shifted so he was facing up. The scent wafted past his nose, making him take in the scent of Drac's feet all the way from out here. As he breathed in, his body was reacting in such a way anyone could when they smell musk.

Tom, unconsciously, stood up slowly. He mechanically walked towards the scent's origin without hesitation, stumbling here and there as his body was only half-awake.

Draconicon heard his door crack open, having trained his ears to detect noise in case of intruders. His eyes were kept as narrow as possible so the burglar couldn't see he was awake-his eyes served no help when he tried to feign sleep before. Only when he saw the tattered wings of Tom did he open his eyes.

"Tom? What's up?...Tom?" The Hydreigon had not said a word, only coming towards Drac like he was being drawn into something. He climbed onto the bed and stopped at Draconicon's feet.

"Tom, stop." Draconicon ordered. The hydra didn't move a muscle, sitting on his rump with his eyes half-open. They were hazed over...like he was in a…

"Come closer." When Tom started moving a bit closer To Draconicon, he knew what's going on. Despite himself, he smirked baring his teeth to the hydra at his feet. Looks like this little interference with hi schedule may have its use after all. Drac simply pointed at his mind-numbing feet with a claw.

Tom nodded before shoving his muzzle into Drac's left sole. He licked slowly, tasting the sweat of a long day, earth and the potent musk that drew him so. Tom sucked on the clawed toes, being careful not to cut his mouth with their tips. When he covered the entirety of that foot with his saliva, the hydra moved onto the next one, this one having more to offer.

Draconicon couldn't help but be aroused by the foot worship as his member began to want to see the show. It couldn't see everything with just a peek, so it stood as tall as it can be so it could see. But sadly, the ragged shorts Draconicon always wore preventing it from seeing anything,even at 12". The drake shuddered just a bit as Tom began stroking his left foot with his right head, it mindlessly licking the arch of his soles.

When Tom got done collecting the sweat into his mouth from all parts of Drac's feet was when the black dragon asked him to stop. Draconicon looked down to see his new toy was fully erect and leaking hot pre down his scaled leg.

"Alright Tom...Here's what you're gonna do..." The hydra straightened his back as he paid rapt attention. "I've been a little needy lately and I don't feel like dealing with my sister right now so you're gonna take her usual position."

Draconicon pointed to his slightly gaping tail star, having not fully closed from Havok's little stunt. He's surprised it made it this far in looking normal. Tom, meanwhile, scooted closer until he was kneeling in-between Draco's legs. Tom was smaller in length by a couple inches, but he made up for that in girth. He smeared the pre that collected at the slit of his cock before he pressed against Draconicon's ass.

A grunt exited from said drake, having had a little sting emanate from them. Not yet, he thought, since it still hurt.

"C-could ya lick me first...? Kinda burns down there..." Wordlessly, Tom backed up so he could lean down towards Draconicon's ass. His thick tongue lapped at the sightly red pucker, making it wink from the contact. Tom lapped at it like a simple-minded canine before they grew to drawn-out slurps, like one would fr a popsicle on a hot day. Except this popsicle had a lot more to offer than just flavor.

His tongue pressed in slowly, immediately being fought against by Draconicon's slightly raw rump. To make this work out, Tom improvised and gyrated his tongue to entice the anal ring to relaxation. It was slow work, but he made progress as the rectum that is Draconicon began retreating. The rest of the prehensile muscle invaded accordingly, igniting old wounds with those numbing away.

'Dammit Drakina...' They woulda been straight down to it if it wasn't for her relentless treatment of his ass. They may love each other, but sometimes there were just things not meant to be taken so far. Draconicon was thrown out of his thoughts as Tom's tongue brushed against his sensitive bundle of nerves. His member shot a strand of pre onto Tom's head, the latter not pausing in his ministrations. Only when pressure began to build up in Drac's loins did he ask the Pokemorph to stop.

"A-alright...Now fuck me...Show me what you got." With a drawn-out slurp, Tom slipped his tongue out, watching Draconicon's tail hole clench only a little. He scooted closer once again before unhesitatingly pushing his member inside.

Drac grunted as it felt like a hot lance was being shoved into his ass. The ridges made it no different either as each one temporary "O'd" his anus. When Tom settled in to the hilt, Draconicon had to catch his breath as he fought the pain away. This is a good experience, he thought. Having control over someone who fucks you is not even rare around here-it's actually ultra-rare. When the discomfort went away, the black drake nodded.

As ordered, Tom began to roughly fuck him-no waiting, no foreplay either. His member was pulled out halfway before being shoved right back in with wet slams that woulda darkened Draconicon's rump scales red. Tom held his tail back to let him go deeper-if that was really possible.

"G-gods~!" Sure it stung like a little bee sting, but it damn sure felt good to Drac. "Faster!" And faster the Pokemorph went, drilling his member in ass deep as it could anatomically go. A bulge would pop up whenever he thrust in.

"I-is that all you g-got...~?" The fuck may be good, but he had three heads instead of one, so Draconicon felt they could be more useful if you caught his drift. "What a-about those extra heads you-AHHH~!-got there...?"

The one that wasn't holding his tail back-the right head-took a mind of its own and guided itself to Draconicon's member. His footlong throbbed as the head breathed on it. It gave a tip to base lick, collecting the pre-ejaculatory fluids into its maw and gulping it down. It murred before it gobbled Drac's cock down to his balls. Nothing could describe this dual action on his body. It was like having a threesome with a missing person but an extra mouth.

The only way this could be better was- "Kiss m-me~!" The command was not delayed as Tom crashed his muzzle against Draconicon's own. Their tongues swirled against each other's length, neither dominating but otherwise enjoying the contact. Before he knew it even built up, the black dragon mage let loose his loudest moan of the night and exploded his hot essence into Tom's head's mouth. It didn't let a single drop out as its cheeks stretched to its limit before it gulped down Drac's cum. Tom was still fucking him, as if not affected by the constricting rectum.

'Looks like...someone n-needs a verbal push...' Draconicon had been hoping they would blow at the same time, but it looked like when Tom's on lock-down, only his Master can make him do something. Since the Hydreigon's thrusting made him hard again as the right head pulled off, maybe they could do it.

"Cum with me~! I don't care how good i-it feels! If you cum too early or...t-too late, I'll never let you near my feet again!" Now that seemed preposterous. Who would work themselves over the edge along someone to get some more feet points? Apparently Tom as he used his right head to lick Drac's tip, still tender from the prior release. That build-up in his loins was coming back, meaning this wouldn't take long…

The throbbing in Draconicon's ass meaning Tom was ready to blow, so he clenched down on his member just as his own cock slipped into yet another hard orgasm. His cum coated Tom's coat of fur and his chest scales and dripped onto Drac's own chest. Tom had just thrust inside of him again before letting out a loud roar of dominance as he shot his jizz into Draconicon.

It was hot, so hot that it felt like fire was being breathed through his anal orifice. It settled into his stomach as the cum on top helped him relax.

"Master?" Tom suddenly asked, looking neutral even though he just blew a pent-up load.

"Oh yeah...You're still like that...You know, let's go to sleep...Maybe we'll see the others in the morning...Don't pull out." With a nod, Tom snuggled with Draconicon, the dragon mage immediately falling asleep on top. The latter smiled before he too went to sleep...

* * *

"So, what we need to do, is get you to reach out for rock instead of water. Can you do that? Can you extend your magic, and 'feel' the stuff that you're touching with it?"

"Hmmm...It's a bit fidgety, but I can feel it." The two were outside of Tom's house, working on making the barrier to keep out "Irresistible".

"Okay. Now here's the tricky part. If you can feel it, I want you to try and wrap your grip AROUND the rock, and pull. Pull it above the ground, and let it rest on it, rather than slip back in." Draconicon ordered, trying to get this over with once and for all.

"Okay..." Tom closed his eyes, letting himself go a bit so his magic could reach out towards objects. When he got to the boulder, he tried to weave his magic around it..only to let it slip a bit. "Oh! That was close! Let me try again..."

"Yes, you were quite close." Draconicon encouraged, making the Hydreigon Pokemorph feel good about himself." Do try again; you don't want to let loose. Just get a good firm grip first, and see if you can twitch it, then try increasingly large amounts of pulling."

"Alright..." Just as Tom closed his eyes to try again-

"Draconicon Palerinal Lanirelap Nocinocard!" A roar sounded from above, making both dragon mages look up to see something flying like a vulture above them. When the sun wasn't keeping the unidentified flying creature, the purple scales gave some familiarity to Drac.

"Shit!" He bolted off, leaving Tom confused before the black drake was suddenly caught in an unseen force. "Dammit!"

"Oh little Dracy~...You thought you could run from your dear sister~?" To Tom, she looked like Draconicon, except with purple scales instead of black. The only thing that stood out were her breasts and the ebony member jutting from her genital slit.

"Uh..."Tom stammered, catching the female hermaphrodite's attention.

"Oh...And it seems my brother is making new friends..." She looked Tom over, from his three heads to his fur pelt to his crotch. She devilishly licked her maw as she stared down at him like he was a meal.

"Miss...? What's w-with the look...?" Now Tom was scared.

"Hmm..You bear my brother's scent...I guess you two have bonded…?" she deduced.

"Yes…"

"Drakina, let me go!" Draconicon called from behind them, still struggling to free himself. She laughed wholeheartedly at him.

"I'll let you go….soon as I know your friend here a little bit more…~"

She advanced a bit towards Tom, but he backed away...a few several feet.

"Sorry miss, not interested!" He then went to Drac, who was trying to get another arm free. Tom simply grabbed both sides of the black drake and pulled him out, freeing him and making both crash on each other.

"I thought you weren't good with barriers." Draconicon commented.

"Not good at making them...breaking them is easy….Now can you get off me?"

The male drake chuckled before raisin off of Tom, having previously been on top of the Hydreigon's hips.

"Hmph. Aren't you two cute together? Anyway, Draco I need you back at my den."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm having a bit of trouble keeping a pesky human out of there whenever I leave to hunt. If I catch him in there again I'll-"

Tom felt like he should stop there. "We get it, horrible things will happen."

"So what're you gonna do little hydra?" Drakina asked, looking him over again.

"He would come with us."

"Really?"

"Are you sure Draco? I don't think he can handle our kind of magic."

At this, the pure white-eyed dragon smiled. "Don't worry about that. I would teach him a thing or two."

"Awww! Thanks Drac!" Tom ave the black drake a hug, left head licking the side of his muzzle. At this a book, hidden on Tom's person fell out onto the ground. Drakina saw this and swiped it.

"Hmmm….'Apókryfes Mageía Gia Sexoualikoús Skopoús'...Oh this'll be good~..."

* * *

I'm so jelly…

Why does Tom get all the fun while I hang out here in this dark and depressing room and watch? I like Drac too, you know!?

"Quiet in there!"

*I shut up*[Whispers] I hope you all enjoyed this little author-to-author get-together...

I hope Drac does too...This is longer than what these should be.

Moncheli!


	20. M Arcanine X F Human X ?

**Safe sex is boring. You don't really feel much but the constriction.**

 **Gentle sex is too slow. Sure it's loving and affectionate, but where's the fun? Where's the kinkiness? Where's the _je na sais quoi_?**

 **Rough sex can be a bit too much for some. I mean, I know some people who'd love it rough, but when they're left with a permanent limp from their desires, then what? Everyone thinks you're a slut and wants that pussy of yours, or that ass of yours too.**

 **Rape has its ups and downs. I mean...it's rape...But sometimes people find arousal in rough and relentless domination.**

 **Gangbangs? What's not to like?**

 **Threesome/Quadsome/Quin-Somes? I'm sure there's a lot of people out there who read this stuff who just love having to tame four girls at once. Y'all some freaks and you should be friggin' proud.**

 **And then there's the kind of sex barely anyone indulges in...**

 **Casual sex...**

* * *

 **Howling Under The Moon-A woman and her Arcanine are out camping in the forest. The moon is at its peak and she gets a bit tingly down there...**

* * *

 **My first brush with this kink. You can rate me, sue me and/or blow me. I don't give a damn.**

 **There's a surprise in this one...**

 **ONWARD** **TO SMUT ADVENTURES, MY SMUT SQUIRES!**

* * *

 _Guest Request-"Howling Under The Moon"-M Arcanine X F Human(Casual sex)_

"Ahhh...Arcanine, this night has been perfect..." uttered a woman of middle-age, sighing in relaxation as she laid against her loyal dog. She lay next to him in nothing but a black lacey bra with matching panties. Why? It's the wild and it's warm. Who's gonna see her? Arcanine didn't judge her at least. Speaking of, he muttered an incoherent comment, already deep asleep, and rolled onto his side. She moved forward so she could lay her head on his warm belly.

"Man...Wondering how everyone's doing on their jobs...? Maybe I should text them." When she pulled out her phone, the screen flashed with the notification:

 **|No Service Available|**

 _Oh great job Ana...Pick the forest with no reception._ Ana placed her phone back into her pocket and looked up to the moon. Its lunar rays shined down on the human and Pokemon, making them glow almost. Ana leaned into her Arcanine's squishy belly, feeling his body heat encompass her head. It poured all over the closer she got, making the night chills go away. Ah, nothing could make this better, she thought with exuberance!

Oh wait...It just did.

While she had been rubbing his leg, her hand brushed across his sheath, with had unrolled the tip of his member to the cool breeze of summer. The scent of a long day's work hit her nose and her vulva responded in earnest. It tingled as it privately lusted for the hot dog's cock. Ana couldn't agree more with her own pussy.

She's horny.

She looked at Arcanine's face, his tongue hanging out of his face with a goofy expression. His kicking leg musta meant he was running in his dream. From what Ana will never know nor care about as she reached towards his sword.

It twitched at the contact, heated flesh against soft skin. His sheath decided not to be a tease though and it quickly rolled back for all of his 8" glory to stand at attention. Ana licked her lips slowly before she pointed the semi-flaccid phallus towards her face. It seemed to loom over her, but she wasn't scared-just because it was a monster doesn't mean it wasn't friendly. She took the tapered tip into her mouth, kissing the head a bit before guiding the rest into her dental orifice. As expected, the sudden taste of salt and spice hit her tongue in a flavor she's grown to love.

His girth stretched her mouth, but experience has taught her not to have discomfort when it happens. So Ana only have to go slowly before she was kissing his knot, which was rapidly engorging with blood. She moaned as the sight made her want it in her vulva, but not just yet. She'd have to prepare first.

And prepare she did, as she purposefully gagged on it to add more saliva to it. Since he was a Fire-type, it would evaporate without consistent appliance and she was too horny to think of going into her bag. She rubbed what she could with her free hand before bobbing her head to lick around the whole length.

Mind you, this was hard for such a big boy, but she sucked it up and dealt with it, even as his kicking grew more frantic. Out of nowhere, he began thrusting down her throat as he ran in his sleep, making her throat stretch to accommodate him. He was moving, so she brought her hands to her nether region and began fingering herself to keep her going and wet. His knot pressed against her face, trying to gain entry. Her teeth were useless and her lips were already stretched wide on his massive dick, so as he kept hilting his cock in her mouth, it slowly inched its way in.

Ana felt amazed there was no pain when the knot managed to squeeze its way in. Her mouth looked-or rather felt-like was a tunnel for small cars as he simply pushed his member in with quick bucks. She didn't realize he was looming over her until he had began to cum. His hot-to-the-touch semen shot straight down her throat and contently settled in her guts.

She only had to wait only five minutes before the knot was small enough for her to pull back. Her jaw only felt a little sore, unlike the first time when she almost broke it with her eagerness for experimentation.

"Nice to see you awake, Arca." she commented, stripping out of her skimpy clothing. He only barked in agreement as he looked down at her. His big and busy tail wagged as she got on her hands and knees facing in his direction.

'Arc!' he barked again as her lips pressed against his cock. He beat her to the punch and pushed his cock into her wet folds first. She sighed in relief as she felt herself being filled with hot, pulsating flesh. Ana needed this feeling more often than they are allowed to.

"A-arcanine~! We need to do this more-Ahhh!-often~! Camping isn't e-enough for me!" He knew that; that's why he even let her have her way with his cock before he got up. He didn't want her doing something drastic and ending up hurt or worse, so he set up these camping trips for relief...weekly.

'Nine...Arr~...' Her pussy was keeping a tight grip on him, as if trying to keep him in at all times. It made it harder to thrust, but it wasn't impossible at the least. Ana's velvety walls rolled along nicely as he speared her. It served to make him shoot his hot pre-cum which made penetration easier.

Ana wasn't always ready for sudden heat in her pussy, so she seethed in ambiguous emotion. She relaxed again when one of his thrusts brushed against her "AHHH~! GIVE ME MORE~!" button.

"Arcani-MMMPH~!-ine, why don't we just...do this more...~!?" she asked, pushing herself back on his member and feeling his tip poke her stomach out a bit.

'Nine...Arcanine...'

"What do you mean, too risky...? I-it'd just be us in the house...m-minus Bulbasaur and Houndoom, but they can...j-join in if they wa-OH ARCEUS ABOVE~! HIT ME THERE AGAIN~!" Her face met the grassy grounds of their camp site as she lost feeling in her arms. Arcanine complied and began thrusting a bit to the left. This made her moaning get louder and her pussy tighter.

Arcanine growled, one of his signs of starting to feel something in his loins. His thrusts grew in power and soon his cock was shoving her forward onto the ground. His body heat was gathering around them, making sweat drip down Ana's body. The heat was doing numbers on her clit, which had become a button of swollen nerves ready to be pressed~. His thrusting grew in speed...great speed, almost as if-

The human, with much of a struggle, opened her clenching, hazel eyes to see Arcanine a blur above her, the use of a certain move she fought tooth and nail for him to learn coming in. His member hit her g-spot so fast, the pleasure did its duty of making her cum violently. She shot clear spurts of her essence onto Arcanine's throbbing meat dildo, making it nice and wet for wetter penetration. Arcanine only kept up for about another minutes or so before her labia was too tight to ignore and ropes of his semen found solace in her womb.

All of that slushing liquid within her kept her horny as Ana felt along her stomach and met warmth at her fingertips.

"That was a nice one Arcanine..."

'Arc!' He was still hard and throbbed a little bit in the wind. His knot looked less swollen than before, but that's probably because it's not somewhere warm...like her pussy...

But she had other plans as she laid on her back. Ana kneaded her breasts and circled her pert nipples of her C-cups. She licked her lips at Arcanine before slowly beckoning him to come hither. An action, as proven by him being at her side in less than two seconds, that was not taken with hesitation.

"Now my big boy...It's time I take a bath...A nice, warm bath...~" Her right hand gripped his doggy cock and jerked it to keep him aroused, knowing that his mind tended to wander. He grunted before shooting another jet of pre on her face. She scooped some and licked them around the crevice between her breasts.

"Lay down on me." He did so, nearly crushing her with his weight. "Now bring your cock to my face..."

He nodded before crawling up her lithe body. making sure not to step on her long, black hair. His member came up fast, grazing the fleshy pillows' nipples, but Ana guided it downwards to the little opening between the mounds. When the tip began going in, she squeezed her breasts together to make it go in harder.

Arcanine yelped a bit in surprise at how tight this new feeling was. It felt like her pussy just...not as wet...He deemed it good and began thrusting again. Her boobs were bouncing with the force of his pistons and his tip et her mouth on occasion as well. Ana did the best she could to get as much Arcanine dick in her mouth as her clit felt unattended with all this action. One of Arcanine's thrust sent his hips all the way back to said spot, making her arch her back towards him.

"M-more~!" She won't stop screaming till he did so, but he obliged...this time. He purposefully did long and hard thrusts so he could graze her swollen button. Needless to say, his intentions brought her to orgasm after orgasm. Ana felt wrecked after the third...or was it the ninth...? She lost track as she came down from yet another high. Arcanine "punched" her with his cock one more time before he finally came, shooting another load onto her face, hair and chest. Her mind was still high in the clouds though as she could hear someone else moaning somewhere away from them...

Wait...if she could focus enough...

"A-arcanine...s-s-stop for a second..." Confused, the big fire dog paused mid-thrust, staring down at his master with curious eyes. His member throbbed between her breasts, making her shiver. Now that he was still, his ears flicked to his right, sensing noises in that direction. He headed off towards it first though. Ana stumbled to get on her feet and in some panties before chasing after him.

He sped through the forest towards the noise, leaving her behind. "Arca-OWWW! Wait a sec!" She ran blindly forward for a second before bumping into something that sent her on her rump. She looked and saw Arcanine looking at something behind some trees. Ana got up to look at what he was looking at...

And what she saw made her pussy clench.

In a dark and secluded clearing, dimly lit by a light above them were two people, one a human girl and the other a Gardevoir. The girl could pass off as her twin except with green eyes that matched her partner's hair color and brown hair. She panted as the Embrace Pokemon between her legs slurped the insides of her pussy smoothly and exceptionally. The sounds made Ana slowly move a hand to her own and rub the outer folds.

'AHH~! LILY~! I'M CUMMING~!' That wasn't the human's voice as the Gardevoir shuddered visibly and a clear fluid shot out behind her through her dress. Lily screamed out her own orgasm, splattering her Gardevoir's face with her essence.

Her high was short. "Rose...T-that was...the best...thing I've ever...experienced...and I've had massages..."

Her Gardevoir, or Rose, sat up and wiped her face with her "sleeve". 'Glad to be the one to make you see stars...But I'm not the only one who'd think so...'

"Huh...? What do you mean...?" The human was confused, even as she sat up with one of her feet damp at the toes...

'We have some visitors...' Before the couple knew it, Ana and Arcanine were shoved into the clearing. Lily shrieked and hurried to put some clothes on.

"AHH! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Lily screamed at the intruders, covering herself with a blanket.

"W-we're sorry! We were just trekking by when we-"

'Started to spy on us.' Rose interjected, staring at Ana with calculating eyes.

"N-no! That's not it! We...uh..." Ana lost her train of thought, going silent under their gazes. Arcanine barked at his master to get her attention on something that needed attention... She looked up and saw his boner pointed forward, knot twitching in anticipation for more fun. She decided to use this as an escape.

"Well...I'm sorry...but we should go..." Ana turned away to go back to their campsite and maybe get one more orgasm in before going to sleep...but as soon as her back was turned, she found herself rooted to the spot.

"H-huh?"

"Rose! What're you doing!?" Lily called, identifying the reason Ana was paralyzed.

'She can actually help us...'

"Help us? HELP US!? She was JUST spying on us like a pervert! How can she he-!?"

'I smell her pet on her body...They've been romping too...' Rose looked at Ana again, the latter looking back at the former with slightly panicking eyes. The Embrace Pokemon chuckled before bringing the human closer.

'Silly girl...I mean no harm...My lover just needs to borrow your dog and I need some company...' With that, Arcanine felt something take a hold of him and he was gently thrown to Lily, who was nearly crushed underneath him with his weight. Rose then brought Ana to her, wrapping her gentle arm around the fearful trainer. Just to reassure her, she gave Ana a kiss on her forehead.

'Don't worry...I won't hurt you...' she said, rubbing the human's nose.

"I-it's not that...It's just...I...don't do this..."

Rose understood. Ana may be comfortable with sex with her loyal pet, but she's never had experience with a female before...Tine to change that...Without a reply, Rose slid her left hand down Ana's body, trailing along her stomach and going to her shaven vulva. The human shivered in anticipation, not sure on how to feel from another more humanoid touch. She gasped when the Gardevoir brushed around her clit and went to her nether lips. The green fingers unfurled and began to walk across the sensitive surface of her folds teasingly, making her quake in new-found arousal.

The Gardevoir chuckled. Human girls were so easy to please, and make nice putty in her hands. Her middle finger paused before feeling around the very outside of Ana's labia. The human's folds were heavy with arousal, just waiting for a midas touch to send her to the great Hall with Arceus. That same finger she used slid in with the rest of her hand following after.

And man was it a tight thing. Her fist didn't even get that far inside as Ana's walls clenched around the intruder.

"Ah-ahhh~...P-please..." Ana moaned, holding Rose's arm to keep her there for a second. Perhaps the Embrace Pokemon had took it too far this time. Who would have thought: the first human female she had run into that was adamant to be straight.

'I'm sorry...' the Gardevoir apologized, pulling on her arm to free it...but Ana didn't let go.

"N-no...don't go...just...

The human basically crashed onto the ground, bringing Rose with her so the Pokemon was on top but facing to her crotch. The Embrace Pokemon felt her dress being opened before a finger began to rub around her own pussy, making her shiver as she was sensitive down there. Focusing, she pushed her arm further inside of Ana.

And once again, her focus was broken by a loud moan...but it wasn't Ana..Rose looked up to see her lover bent over on her hands and knees with Ana's dog shoving his mating organ deep into her vulva. Her fucked silly expression was goofy as her tongue reached down to her chin. She moaned with every thrust the Legendary Pokemon delivered to her speared vagina, sending her forward and dragging the ground up.

He was growling above her, as if she had ticked him off and this was how he was dishing out her punishment. His angry, throbbing cock stretched her wide and far, knot pushing against her lips as well...

A smack on her ass brought her back to reality as Ana had begun to eat her. Her tongue drilled into Rose's pussy and kept her walls convulsing around her like a cock was breeding her. She felt jealous of her own trainer, taking dick like a champ while she pleases another female.

Ah, the struggles of being bisexual.

Rose decided now was not the time to be outdone by a virgin at this and began to slither her tongue inside of Ana, making sure to hum to vibrate it. The trick worked as the human below her moaned inside of the Pokemon's pussy. Ana didn't stop though and kept licking. Her thumb brushed the Gardevoir's anus, making her gasp. Hopefully the human would ignore that and keep licking-

Ana pressed her thumb against the tiny rosebud, making Rose scream into the human's labia as she had almost came. Hard. Her fluids gushed out with each passing seconds with her nearing her next orgasm. It made her body spasm like she was having a seizure. Her puffy folds responded in earnest, milking Ana's tongue for the seed it craved yet would not receive. In front of them, Lily and Arcanine were getting louder with their noises. It really took the cake when-

"OH MY ARCEUS~~! GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT WITH THAT DOGGY COCK~! FUCK ME UNTIL I SEE HEAVEN!" Lily's scream had been the bell toll as they all cried out for the whole forest to hear, orgasms coursing through them like a Thunderbolt attack. As hot semen flooded Lily's womb, Ana and Rose came on each other's faces.

When their afterglows started, it felt...right to Ana... As she stared at Rose's damp rump, she thought to herself...

 _'Not really...much of a difference...It still...gets me to heaven...'_ Ana panted onto Rose's mounds before pushing her off. The Embrace Pokemon met the ground face first, ass up in a comical fashion that had the others laughing.

'Keep laughing and I'll shove 26" up all your asses.' And they shut up.

"So Ana...?" Lily called, catching the girl's attention.

"Yeah Lily?"

"Uh...Sorry about...snapping at you earlier...I'm kinda...conscious about being out in public with Rose." Ana understood where she was coming from-it was like talking to her younger self by two years when she and Arcanine first had sex. It was hot, painful and sexy all in one and she'll never forget it.

"It's alright, I understand."

"Truce?" Ana didn't answer at first; she stood up and walked-or rather wobbled-to Lily and Arcanine. She leaned down until she was face to face with her.

"Does this answer your question?" Ana crashed her lips with Lily, taking the latter by surprise before she grew into it and kissed back. They kissed passionately for a while, exploring each other's body and giving their breasts a grope or two. When they separated, a thick strand of saliva mixed with femcum kept them connected before it broke.

"Well...?" Ana asked again, panting lightly.

"...Definitely." With that, she grabbed Ana's head and brought her into another kiss...

The next morning, the four of them were walking down the main road, Ana, Rose and Lily walked hand-in hand on top of Arcanine, making their way to the next city. IN the clearing they left, a single rose, tulip, lily and azalea were all growing in a square, dancing with the breeze that flew past...

* * *

 **BAM! There's your surprise!**

 **A straight pairing into a foursome with a lesbian scene!**

 **Aren't I awesome! :D**

 **Anyway, I have a rape to complete... Ugh.**

 **Moncheli!**


	21. H Latias X F Human

**THE SMUT IS EVOLVING!**

 **It turned INTO...SMUTASTIC VOYAGE!**

* * *

 **A Legendary Encounter-A lone traveler has an encounter with a Legendary Pokemon-a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! But will it be all that worth it once said Legendary gets her claws on her?**

* * *

 **(I started this a while back, but when the poll shifted into the other option's favor, I completely dropped this and moved on, hoping I would never see it again...)**

 **To The Guest That Asked: This is your...candy.**

 **To The Constitutionalist: When's the next time you're gonna do a one-shot so I can gawk over it? You're just as good as I am, if not better.**

 **To Anyone Reading:... It's more rape.**

 **Enjoy, if you actually like this kink!**

* * *

 _Requested by a Guest-"A 'Legendary' Encounter"-H Latias X F Human(Rape, Rough Sex, Bondage, Clitoris Transformation, Impregnation involved!)_

 _Hoenn Region-Route 121..._

"Where are you, ya big dragon bird...?" A girl mumbled, trekking through the woodland areas of the route in her search for the elusive Eon Pokemon Latias. Her name was Jesse, and she was lost. VERY lost.

Her forest-green jacket caught on a loose branch, snaring her a bit before her weight broke it. Her legs weren't safe from nature's evils as they were littered with cuts that barely broke deep enough into her skin; her matching shorts were no help it seemed.

It was around the umpteenth time she got snagged by her combat boots when she heard it-a feminine moan that pierced the silence of the woods. It sounded close too, so while extracting some leaves from her brunette hair she proceeded to traverse through the deeper parts of the route.

Several minutes later, the sun was beginning to set and Jesse still never found the voice. Every time she heard it, it was really close-almost behind her once. But as soon as she'd turn to look, nothing that could be the source was found. So now, she's just walking in slight disappointment. A hint of red amongst the forest green was a welcome shift in her vision as Jesse saw a feather.

It was ruby-colored and felt like the softest cloud of them all once she grabbed it. Unless she was mistaken, this was a Latias feather from her own coat! Just as she pocketed the hint of Latias's presence in the area, another moan sounded, this time somewhere to her right. A sweet scent filled the air as Jesse looked in that direction, being drawn in like a fly to light.

When the scent was so strong that Oxygen was dwarfed, Jesse came across a clearing, in it...

Her target! It was Latias, laying on the forest floor!

Just as Jesse was about to bring out a Pokeball to catch her while she was down, she froze. Now getting a good look, she saw there was a reason why Latias was on the ground. By where one's waist would be, both of her arms were at work down below; one was practically fisting her pussy in a blur while the other was...jerking off her cock...

Yes, that was a phallus, not an overgrown clitoris. The cone-shaped penis was covered with ridges-at least five from what Jesse could see from her position-and almost as big as half her whole arm and just as thick. Jesse, having had enough of the examination, ducked back into some bushes to calm down.

 _'Calm down Jess...Just remember the plan...Bag, tag and get home for dinner... Bag, tag and get home for dinner... Bag, tag and get home for dinner...'_ As she repeated this mantra, she felt her heart calm down to suitable levels. Now level-headed, she inhaled some oxygen and grabbed an empty Pokeball. Exhaling slowly, she then jumped out from the bush, throwing the red and white ball towards Latias...

Only to hit empty ground.

Jesse looked around confused as the clearing was empty, void of anything Latias-related. Not even sure how she lost the Eon Pokemon without her seeing, Jesse groaned in disappointment.

"Great...Another failure...Guess I'm not eating tonight..." Jesse turned in the direction to her home in Lilycove, ready to face the music she would no doubt had to bear through once her family saw that she was empty-handed. But before she could leave the clearing...

 _"Oh you'll be eating plenty~..."_ A voice broke through the silent shroud of the clearing, making Jesse look around, only to be pinched at a certain spot in-between her neck and shoulder. The ground rushed to meet her as she started to faint, eyes heavy anvils...

* * *

When Jesse woke up, she didn't know where she was, nor what time it was. All she knew was that it must be late, it was cold and damp where she lay...

And she was completely naked.

Seeing herself so out in the nude made her blush and panic where she was, only to look in even more shock at the bonds of some weird material that kept her still. She could only move a limb about a few inches away from where they were sprawled out before the bonds would retract them back into their original position.

 _'Great...Now I'm even more lost, I'm cold, naked and I've been kidnapped. Could this day get any worse!?'_

Trying to at least get some form of info on where she was she called out to the darkness ahead of her, "Hello!? Anyone there!? I...kinda need my clothes back, whoever you are!" A few minutes after she called, a giggle resonated from the dark entrance of the cave.

"Hello?" Jesse called again, hoping that giggle wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her. The voice giggled again before it turned into more of a chuckle. The air in front of her breezed onto her body, giving her goosebumps as the owner of the giggly voice came into sight...

Latias.

"Oh, it's you! Thank Arceus! Hey, could you get me out of here?" The new arrival had put some hope back into her heart as Jesse tugged onto her bonds to reinforce that she wanted out but...

 _"You're not going anywhere~..."_ Suddenly, that voice from before she passed out played again, Latias chuckling along with it before moving closer.

"Uh...Latias, who was that...?"

 _"Who was what?"_ Getting a response in the same fashion as the voice she was curious about allowed Jesse to put two and two together.

"So you're speaking to me, Latias...? Then...[Gasp]"

 _"Yes...?"_

"It was you! You knocked me out! Why!?" Now Jesse felt vulnerable; she had been hunting this Pokemon for quite some time, only to be caught by the prey so easily a Slakoth coulda did her in.

 _"Silly, silly girl...Did you really think I'd just let you find me and capture me in one of those infernal contraptions? I'm a Legendary; I roam the world to do as I please and I won't lose that freedom to some power-hungry brat."_

Like a Beedril swarm, those words stung Jesse greatly. None of that was the reason why she wanted to catch Latias.

"But...I-I-."

 _"Zip it. All you humans are the same...And just like the others who dared to take away my freedom, you will have the same punishment befallen on you..."_

Jesse gulped; she had heard of the stories and rumors that went on every time someone went to go catch Latias. All of Jesse's friends had came back at monthly intervals with goofy faces and plump stomachs. All of her guy friends were never seen again...

"Please...Don't kill me...", Jesse pleaded, "I'm sorry..."

 _"Your apologies won't save you. Besides, I have more uses for you than just killing you~..."_

Jesse didn't catch the message until she saw Latias begin to rub her slit, moaning a little guttural. From where she was rubbing, it didn't look like her normal slit...And Jesse's suspicions were confirmed as the 10" draconic member poked out of her genital slit and steadily grew more erect with each teasing rub. She may not have been a Pokemon Professor, but Jesse could easily see where this was going.

"N-no! I don't w-want to lose my virginity to-...to a-."

 _"A what, an animal? A simple Pokemon?"_ Latias interjected, glaring at Jesse to finish, but all the poor, bound girl did was whimper in fear.

"I just...I don't want this..." Jesse dreamed of having her first time with that nice boy down the street from her humble abode, not forcefully having it at the hands of her quarry.

 _"Too...b-bad~... Shoulda left me alone when y-you had the chance~..."_ Now the Eon Pokemon was erect, dripping and lecherously gazing down upon the human before her. Looking around slightly, she looked at the old, torn sheets just outside of Jesse's F.O.V. She chuckled as she remembered all those little girls she had in her grasp...

Jesse jumped as Latias grabbed her legs, spreading them without any effort. Her member was being aligned, making Jesse panic but Latias silenced her with a flash of her claws.

"Please...N-no..." Jesse was crying now. Nothing and no one would come to save her, like always like her mother promised before she went on that trip...Before Jesse could get far into Memory Lane-

"AHHHH!" Latias, with zero care for Jesse's readiness, simply thrust her cock into the human's vagina, tearing her wall that symbolized her virgin status like paper and the surrounding ones. Nearing losing her voice, Jesse could feel copper in her throat as she cried.

Latias moaned at the human's tightness, immediately dubbing her "The Tightest She's Ever Taken." Most have either haven't had any in a while or simply moved just a hair and got her inside their asses. While those weren't necessarily unpleasant, she'd rather take a smoother entry than one that could snap her cock off if she's not careful. Feeling the human beneath her crying again, Latias began her pace, slowly pulling out to make her ridges scratch before roughly pistoning back in.

Jesse was jarred with every incoming entry, feeling her pussy being torn by the cock that she would come to hate so much. She could feel it knocking on her cervix, but just not big enough to fully enter it despite the size. Sadly, what it could not accomplish could simply be compensated with how it stretched her to her limits and scratched her brutalized innards. Despite the pain, there was some pleasure; those ridges could reach her G-Spot and brushed against with every movement.

Latias was in bliss. She wanted to just fuck her and fuck her and fuck her until the sun rises...And then go again. But no...With this human, she could finally do a bit more...So as she felt her member throb when a few minutes passed, she cursed the human's tightness and started going harder. This resulted in Jesse screaming again.

"P-please! S-stop it! I'm s-sorry!...AHHHH!" Nothing could surpass how painful this had gotten; no doubt there was blood leaking with that pre-cum oozing from her abused vagina.

 _"Mmmm~...So c-close..."_ Some form of sick, sadistic pleasure was coursing through Latias, feeling her member push out but no cum sputtering just yet; she needed one more push.

But by some way or form, that push would be in the form of her captive human's climax, brought on by the hidden pleasure that Latias was sending through her. She may like making humans suffer, but she'd prefer not having a bloody mess on her vulgar extremity. So when the labia of Jesse began convulsing, the Eon Pokemon had no choice but to cum along with her.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMMM~!"

Jesse squirted her fem-cum all over Latias' member, just as said Pokemon shot cum up her pussy and got it all in her womb. The eager sperm cells hurried to fertilize an egg within her. Their combined juices soaked the rotting bed-sheets, a clear & red& pearly white mess in the making...

Jesse was at a loss-no doubt she had been knocked up from that. She cried quietly, having lost her voice finally. She seethed as Latias pulled her member out harshly and she could see the leftovers of their bout spill out from her puffy vagina. Everything about her ached, from her nether region to her head.

 _"Well now...You lasted this long..."_ Yay? Jesse didn't know if she should be elated or afraid that she was still up. _"But now we can **really** have some fun~..."_

"Wait, wha-?" Before the poor girl could object, Latias quickly moved to shove the tip of her member in Jesse's mouth, shutting her out. Groaning her pleasure, the Eon Pokemon thrust her hips forward, trying to get more in. Alas, she could only get 1/4, but it would seem to be enough with how tight Jesse had her mouth clamped in retaliation to the surprise oral.

 _"Too bad...It woulda been more fun if you could take all of me..."_ Already, her member throbbed, having still been tender from the earlier orgasm. _"It'll do for now~..."_

Jut like with her labia, Latias roughly thrusted into Jesse's mouth, hot tears exiting from the corners of her eyes. Her saliva dribbled all over as she gagged, making thrusting a bit smoother for less pain. Luckily for the human, it wasn't long before the sensations of fucking such a tight orifice took its toll on Latias yet again. She shoved all she could down Jesse's throat and came again. It was weaker than last time, meaning she still had some leftover before she was fully drained.

 _Oh yeah...~"_ Latias seemed to enjoy the hair-trigger of an orgasm. She pulled out her now-flaccid member and watched it retreat back into her slit.

With the last of her available energy, Jesse spoke gravely, "P-please...N-no more...I can't take it..."

Like a "caring" mother would for her children when they have bad dreams, Latias simply hushed the hurt and violated human. Cradling the hair on her head, Latias leaned down to whisper in her ear to say a set of words-words that will burn in Jesse's head forever,

 _"Until you pay for your ignorance...You're never gonna leave here..."_

* * *

 _Several Days Later..._

 _It hurts..._

 _..._

 _Why does she keep doing this...? I said I was sorry..._

 _..._

 _There's something...warm in me..._

 _..._

 _I can feel it..._

* * *

For what seemed like forever but really only a month, Jesse was succumbed to being held prisoner. Her belly expanded as one would when they're pregnant over time. The egg that lay inside her felt like a parasite feeding off her warmth and comfort and left her with the bitter and cold remains.

And what has she done for feeding herself and keeping the egg stable and alive? Absolutely nothing. Latias, when the times of each course were imminent, would force-feed her more of her dragon seed. She would plead for forgiveness every time the psychic dragon stroked her member to full mast, but the Eon would draw a deaf ear and skull-fuck her until she was empty.

Jesse's clit had never gone down the whole time she was captive, in fact it felt thicker as time passed. Too bad she couldn't see what was going on with it since her head was bound almost too tight for any movement. Nor would Latias spare her the dignity as her whole body clouded her view for anywhere.

In fact, it was lunchtime right now, and Latias was in the middle of giving Jesse another helping of her "food". Her cock drilled its way down the human's well-abused throat, irritating old bruises. Jesse gagged as the pain made her choke on it and it brought sadistic pleasure to Latias. She grabbed the human's hair and basically began trying to fit the whole length down Jesse's esophagus.

Jesse couldn't help but moan as all the action was making her clit brush against her leg, making her shiver. As of late, it had been so heavy with unwanted arousal that she couldn't help but want to know what it looks like now. Her attention was drawn back to Latias as she was throbbing in her throat, making Jesse moan as it tingled her. A few more thrusts that should have broke the human's jaw later and the dragon was shooting yet another load down Jesse's throat. The hot seed only dulled the ache of a hard day's skull fuck for Jesse as it all went down to her full tummy.

It was there when something different happened.

 _"It's finally time..."_ Latias suddenly said, pulling out of Jesse's sore mouth slowly. She came out with a pop, allowing Jesse to cough up some loose cum before responding.

"What do you...mean...?"

 _"Silly child..._ _You're gonna be a good mother..."_ Latias stroked the human's belly, feeling it pulse with the life inside of it. She chuckled again before lowering herself to Jesse's pussy. The beaten canal was contracting, something not missed with its owner as Jesse grunted. The egg began to shift deep inside of her, making the wide end point towards her. Her canal contracted again without her will, pushing the egg out of her womb, and trying to wedge it out of her cervix. Jesse screamed as the pain was starting to become a little too much for her, but she had to endure as she forcefully made her body work with her and push the egg out.

The thin part was easy to squeeze out, the wide part...not so much. It stretched her cervix so wide open it was hard to tell that it was supposed to be small anymore. Jesse screamed again and pushed as hard as she could on the egg to send it on its way down. Her cervix was a hinder more than an aid, trying to close itself around the shell, but with another screaming contraction she managed to get it out of her womb successfully without further damage.

Her pussy still hurt though.

 _"Just a little more, Jesse...I can see the crest..."_ Latias's murmurings were no help to the poor Jesse as she pushed the egg down her birth canal and to her vaginal opening. For a moment, as the egg poked out, Jesse began to think that maybe...she should squish the egg...But the temporarily homicidal thought was rebutted with a harsh poke to her brain.

 _"If you even plot to do anything to my...our...daughter, I'll never let you see the light of day again..."_ Latias's voice dripped with venom, a great contrast to the coo that it was earlier. Jesse didn't reply as another contraction hit her, slipping the egg out further. Now here was the moment of truth. This would set her fate in stone...sacrifice the rest of her life for taking another, innocent one...or let the egg live and continue to be prisoner...

As the egg reached halfway outside of her body, Jesse screamed her absolute loudest, just wondering how much her cunny would still be able to feel afterwards, as her last contraction sent the Eon egg into Latias's clawed paw with a sickening plop of juices. The human panted while she clenched her gaping tunnel...hopefully this wasn't a bad decision.

 _"She'll grow to be a beautiful dragon...And she'll thank her grateful mother to help bring her into this world..."_ Latias spoke with an eloquence Jesse knew was just a mirage. The Eon dragon began licking off the fluids that accumulated on the egg, slurping it up slowly to savor the taste. The young girl just hoped that it was all over. She looked down, hoping to see if her vagina wasn't destroyed...

Only to look in shock at what she saw.

Above her slit, where her once small button of a clit, rested an average-sized cock. The lack of under-skin let the veined flesh stand out as it twitched with her heartbeat...Jesse shook her head violently, hoping this was just a mirage, a fluke. But as Latias wrapped a paw around, she had to face the dreaded truth...

It was real...and it was here to stay...

In an echo, Latias spoke, _"It's finally ready..."_

"W-what's ready...?"

 _"Your new mating tool, of course...~"_ Jesse didn't catch the sultry growl at the end of that as she arched her back in a new pleasure she was unfamiliar with. Is this what guys feel when they're having their cock rubbed? She would have a first-hand experience at having the best of both worlds as Latias began taking the new phallus down her throat. Jesse moaned in pleasure. The new meat was as sensitive as her clit too.

Latias licked, slurped and lapped at the cock with her reptilian tongue as she bobbed her head up and down on Jesse's member. She needed it nice and lubricated for what she had planned. Grabbing the human's waist, she brought the cock in as deep as it could go, making her gag very little but getting her saliva reflex to coat Jesse's cock in spit.

When she was done ad Jesse was about to whine for more, Latias floated above the dick, catching Jesse by surprise.

"What're you-?"

Without a chance to reply, Jesse's question turned into a cry of bliss as her member was engulfed in warmth. She throbbed violently inside of Latias's tight dragon cunt, not used to such sensations just yet.

"I thought y-you were gonna let me go..."

 _"Silly child...I've been waiting for this since I knocked you up...Why else would I give you a penis...?"_

Jesse wasn't getting it-she actually couldn't because of the tender feeling of her unnatural member being rolled on by tight, fleshy walls of arousal. Latias bounced on the dick of her captive prey, tongue lolling out as she hadn't had this much fun since her brother fucked her one last time before he saved Altomare. The human's breasts bounced with her, smacking against her chest with enough force to make them lactate. The Eon Dragon leaned down to taste the precious milk, noting on how potent and delicious it was...Perfect for their offspring.

They only had to romp for a few minutes, with Jesse squirting more milk out of her tits, before said human began to feel something within her contract.

"O-oh God...~! Something's..c-coming!" Jesse screamed, feeling something start to shoot out her member and into Latias's pussy. The ruby dragon moaned at the rush of warmth flooding her womb, knowing that she's certain to bear an egg or two...maybe even more...

Jesse's high was short, mainly because she was still hoping that she would be free to go back to her family and hope this never happened...But when Latias suddenly wrapped her in a hug and went to sleep, she felt her hopes crumble like a stale cookie...

She's not leaving...

* * *

 **Thank the Lord for letting me be finished with this rape!**

 **WHOO!**

 **Why am I good at writing rape? That's contradictory to my standards yet...**

 **Now, my conscious is clear. Now to have a new experience...called MLP!**

 **It's gonna feature one of my various kinks...Hehehehehe...**

 **Hehehehe...**

 **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH**

 **HUE HUE HUE-**

 ***Coughs***

 **You didn't hear that last one.**

 **Moncheli!**


	22. MLP C-Boy Anon X Anth Big Mac

**Another day, another dollar, another batch of smut.**

 **After this, I'm doing Legend High and maybe WGBM[for those that care]**

* * *

 **A Day On The Farm-Anon's annoying anatomy becomes even worse when he visits the Applejack farm. Seeing his crush at works stirs dormant feelings within him, and he won't be able to hold himself with how sweaty Big Macintosh is...**

* * *

 **This is my first brush with MLP, and my first brush at pony porn. Anyone who recognizes these characters, be warned that this was a long-time request and everything inside was requested.**

 **Oh, and if you want to be a smut squire, or one of my Bloody Squires, kindly ask me.**

 **And also, comment if I should start titling the one-shots with the titles I come up for them. I'm sure there should be some diversity for my one-shots since I come up with titles that match the pairing.**

 **ONWARD TO SMUTTY ADVENTURES, MY SMUT SQUIRES!**

* * *

 _Request by Musklover24-"A Day On The Farm"-M Anthro Big Macintosh X C-Boy Anon(Cuntboy, Musk Play involved!)_

Anon always wondered to himself what it must be like to live on a farm instead of a house with a simple yard. It made sense-getting work done to improve bodily health, growing your own food and earning a living on the fields. So as he walked to the Sweet Apple Acres down the way, he wondered what he'd look like in some overalls and button-downs...

Probably like a scrawny nerd.

Anon heard some grunts coming from near the barn, so he ran over there, hopping the fence with a dash. His tread led him to the sight of Big Macintosh-Applejack's brother, chopping some wood. The red pony panted a little before swinging another axe down on the log stand, chopping the last block of wood in two. He wiped his brow, flinging sweaty towards the unprepared Anon and dripped it on his face. Upon seeing him, BM dropped his axe and walked over to him while making sure to stay upright on his two feet.

"Hey Anon." The human, busy trying to get the sweat off, didn't reply immediately.

"O-oh hey BM."

"What brings you here?" the big pony asked, scratching his head. A stray thought entered Anon's head and his eyes trailed to BM's open pit. The human could just barely see the glistening perspiration within the confines of Big's underarm, sliding down his body and making his scent grow stronger. Anon's mind fluttered blankly before he finally responded with,

"I-i was looking for A-applejack...See if she could teach me something..."

BM shook his head. "She left. About an hour ago. Rarity and Twilight were with her."

 _'Well that answered my questions...'_ "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"She didn't say." Well Anon felt like he came here for nothing.

"Well, I better get going. I'll come back lat-."

"Hold on. Don't go just yet." BM's insistence was noted by _both_ of Anon's minds.

"What is it?"

Big's nostrils flared as he took in oxygen, "I need some help in the barn."

"With what?" Anon wasn't exactly...fit...to do things just yet around a farm, so he didn't know what he could possibly lift or drag in a barn. Probably just gonna look like an idiot in front of his Macin-

"Just some help getting the stables in order. Nothing too serious for you." Without a word, Big Macintosh turned and walked to the barn, tail aimlessly swishing back and forth. Anon followed, but not out of insistence...

 _'Oh God...It's happening again...'_ Hopefully his _special place_ wouldn't draw attention to itself while he helped Macintosh with...whatever he had planned. The barn was nice and quaint when the two arrived there. The inside was somewhat lit by the windows made for natural lighting. It was also empty, something Anon noted fairly quickly after brushing his black hair.

"Um...Big? There's nothing going on in here."

"I know...~" Anon missed the extra tone at the end as Macintosh started walking closer to the human. Out of instinct, he backed away from the red pony, whose smug look was kinda scaring him.

"B-big...? What's going on...?"

"Oh don't play dumb. I saw you staring...~" Big grabbed the human's shoulders, keeping him immobile while his scent began to waft over into Anon's personal space.

"N-no I wasn't..." But Anon's eyes were darting back and forth, hopefully playing off his staring towards Macintosh's crotch as the pony's scent began to addle his mind. His breathing was starting to hitch and a soft trickle ran down his leg.

"Hmph. We'll see about that."

It was there when Macintosh suddenly grabbed Anon's head towards his armpit did the human realize that this whole thing had been a trap. Everything went dark and Anon didn't have the lung capacity to hold his breath long, so he was forced to breath in the musky air...And might he say, it really ceased much of his struggles. It radiated pure dominance, making his body react in earnest as he inhaled the powerful scent into his body. His tongue cautiously poked out to taste the matted fur of pony pit and came across a lot of sweat that made his twat tingle.

"Just look at you...~" BM's chatter was muffled not only by Anon's prison, but Anon himself tuning everything out as the only thing that mattered to him was tasting that manly musk that made him so-

"MMMMPH~!" The human's muffled moan erupted through Macintosh's pit, the pony nickering softly at the vibrations. BM waited for the human to relax again before pushing his finger harder onto Anon's virginal opening. He got a louder moan that he liked hearing. Yet, just as he was about to keep teasing, Anon pulled his head out from Big's pit, face slick with sweat-and not just the pony's own.

"Having fun~?" BM asked, eyes narrowed in a sultry glare. Anon only stood there, panting all the while before he voluntarily stuffed his face into BM's other arm pit. The pony murred, throwing his long mane back before resuming his attempt at fingering Anon's cunt. It clenched shut, making gently entry a bit difficult, but a little coaxing had it peek open a bit. Macintosh's finger was swallowed up immediately, being sucked on for all of its nonexistent essence. The pony pushed in to the knuckle, hooking his finger inside of Anon's folds while the latter squirmed under his ministrations.

"P-please...~" His muffled mutter was before he resumed worshipping BM's pits in a throe of passion. "M-more~..."

"Nnnope." BM replied, adding another finger to its limit and scissoring with the other one. Anon's labia was stubborn in relaxing, as it keep squeezing Macintosh's fingers tightly, enough to prevent movement. He had to force another finger inside just to keep it nice and spread. Although after a few minutes, his own arousal could not be denied and he stopped altogether.

Anon whined his disappointment, "Why'd you s-stop~? I was so c-close..." Apparently his inhibition die away when he's horny. Good, thought Macintosh. It makes what he had planned easier.

"It's not that I wanna stop. It's just..." BM paused to stretch his back, hearing a satisfying yet sickly series of crack in his vertebrae. "My back kinda hurt doing all that work..."

Lost, Anon tilted his head. "And...?"

"Hmmm, I figured if we planned on taking this further...You'd do the work...~"

BM fell back, bringing the human along with him onto the soft hay floor of a stall. They landed with Anon straddling the red pony's legs. Big's length was a monster in Anon's eyes, being what looked like a foot of meat jutting out like a spire behind the human. Good thing he lost his virginity playing with one of his "toys" at home.

"S-shouldn't we prepare first...?" Even though he was lusting for it-craving at the most, Anon still felt a sense of dread taking the horse cock dry.

"Eeyup." BM lifted Anon past his member so his face could get to it. And get to it he did as he descended on the ebony phallus with his lips, kissing and licking and suckling everywhere around it. He moaned as he tasted the rank musk of a hard day's work on the farm on the fat dick, savoring it as his crotch grew more wet and dampened his trousers. For a taste, Macintosh brought his fingers back around there and rubbed around the area, getting his appendages soaked. Ironically, as the red pony tasted Anon's feminine essence, he tasted of apples. A taste BM could live on if given the chance.

Some time later, Anon's inexperience was articulately evident; he was only able to suck around it instead of the whole shaft and every time he tried to take the tip in, he gagged much too quickly. When Macintosh's shaft was nice and slick with his salivation, he backed away from it, tasting what could be described as the salty tinge of pre-cum.

"C-can we start now...?~" Anon didn't exactly wait on Macintosh to answer that as he started getting out of his clothes. He was nude in mere seconds, lining himself up with BM's cock. Just as he was about to lower down, Macintosh stopped him with a hand, showing how strong he was effortlessly.

"Ah, ah, ah...What's the magic word?" the pony teased, a smirk to match his attitude. Anon squirmed above him, trying to sink down on it already.

"Come on~! Please!?"

"Nnope."

"Please fuck me?"

"Nnope." It sounds like BM was having fun teasing Anon to submissiveness, as evident by the human's pushing against his vice grip. He smirked at the slutty look on the human's face, wondering just how long it would take before he-

"FUCK ME PLEASE!" Well that threw him for a loop. BM slipped his hand down to Anon's hips to hold him steady as he bucked upwards into Anon's pussy, making the human moan like a slut going through estrus. Seeing that there was no pain, Macintosh laid back on the hay floor and let Anon take control.

The human rose at the opportunity and began bouncing energetically on the horse cock lodged deep in his vulva. It slipped out to the medial ring every bounce up and sunk to the hilt every bounce down. Any toy he's ever had paled in comparison to the real thing. His clit became engorged as his arousal spiked as BM's dick brushed against a sensitive spot inside of him.

When that happened, it grew tighter for the pony below the riding cuntboy. His walls tugged on BM's shaft like a milking tube, sucking him in with all its might to get the cream it desired. It would have that wish soon as precum began shooting up Anon's vagina and further lubricating the entrance. The human rode him faster, even going as far as slipping a hand down to his clitoris and rubbing against it with his thumb. Anon suddenly clenched everywhere on his body and he couldn't help but cry out as his release hit him hard from all the stimulation. His fluids soaked the pony's cock, making it shine in the lighting from the sun.

Macintosh nickered in pleasure as Anon's pussy convulsed around him, making him even closer to his own climax, but he held off, trying to get as much out of this as he could, lest he lose himself and Applejack comes back to see...He grunted as the clamping became to subside, allowing him to really thrust into Anon. The tired human only moaned pitifully in response as pleasure coursed through his body again.

"Mmm~...Bi...Big~...S-so big..." Anon mumbled, meekly buckling with every rough shove of the pony's member into his twat. He could feel it rearranging his insides and dumping hot pre in his gut, making his body warm all over. He fell forward, pushing back on BM while his clit was ground against the pony's chiseled abs. He looked down at BM's face-scrunched up with his teeth bared-before stuffing his face back under the pony's pit again. His musky scent had not faded away and new sweat had formed, prompting the human to lick it all again.

"Oh G-god~!" Macintosh's cock was throbbing angrily, tip flaring as it readied to deposit its seed deep into Anon like a mare ready to give birth to foals. BM rutted his human toy with abandon, trying to hit his peak. It was just right there, so close...He just needed one more push...

Unsuspectingly, one of Anon's hands had snuck down to where their hips met, somehow slipping past the rodeo in-between their crotches and began kneading his plum-sized gonads. The careful treatment had sent shivers up BM'S spine before his nuts scrunch up and he felt his first load of the day become acquainted with Anon's innards. Said human moaned as he felt something within him cool down, letting him think clearly again. During the heat of the moment, Anon felt himself clench again and he came again, mixing their juices together in a frothy solution that ran down the pony's thighs.

Macintosh grunted as what felt like his umpteenth shot of jizz spit out of his cock, slumping back as he was done. He felt a lot less pent-up, but he still had some more love to give. He pulled out slowly, his tender cock head being rubbed lightly by Anon's eager walls. His member popped out of the human's vulva loudly, a stream of his seed following close after.

"Oh Big~..." Anon whispered, nuzzling the pony on his neck. He felt complete with all the slushing cum within him and if he were able to birth foals for Macintosh...He'd like that. He felt a pang of lonliness down below and thought his pussy was starting back up in arousal...Now, it wasn't his stretched tunnel...

It was his anus, which was winking rather rapidly for attention.

Anon groaned in need, something BM caught on quickly. The pony nibbled on the human's neck before he asked, "Need some more love?"

The way he said it sent jitters down Anon's spine as he nodded. "Mhm..."

BM nodded before getting ready to penetrate his vagina again, but Anon stopped him with his hand. Confused, the pony looked up to meet the horny human's eyes. He met unbridled lust and desire in those oceanic pools, seeing his relaxed face in those eyes as well. M inwardly nodded before directing his cock inside of him.

And it was tight.

A virgin like Anon shouldn't have an ass this tight. Not at all. It was trying to swallow his member up and keep it inside until it was nice and satisfied. His orgasm was coming back quickly as his sensitivity had not gone down, but he persisted. Anon in the meantime had shoved his face in BM's pit again, not in lust but in intense discomfort. His muffled cries would make BM's muscles jiggle lightly, making him nicker. His cock was about halfway in now and he was sure to explode as his member throbbed and leaked pre like he was a dragon.

"I-it hurts..." Anon's muffled whimper sounded out from under BM's armpit. His eyes looked glassy, as if he was ready to cry but just not doing it yet.

"Don't worry l-love...It'll get better...Now just relax..." BM responded, groaning from how far up the human's rectum he was. He was being squeezed or all his worth, hoping the pressure wouldn't hurt. He brushed against a nub and Anon suddenly moaned again in his ear. Some fluids splashed down Big's crotch and further pooling under them ensued. He took a breath, knowing what he was about to do was risky and could tear Anon in two.

"Love...?"

"Y-yes, my stud~?" Despite the situation, BM could feel his heart flutter at those words. Anon waited above him for an answer, more-so on BM to resume pushing.

"I'm gonna need all of it in." Anon nodded; he wanted that too.

"Mhm... And?"

BM sighed, "Just relax as much as you can."

A little lost but still lecherous, Anon took a shaky breath that helped his muscles stop being so rejecting of its invader. Once it was a nice fit instead of an overbearingly tight squeeze, BM pulled out his member to a little past his medial ring and braced himself. The sun seemed to get ready to hit the horizon, he noted, before he hugged Anon tightly and buried his meat to the hilt. Anon screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain, his prostate having been crashed against. The pony under him couldn't hold it and neighed his last climax of the day, sending the rest of his essence into Anon's gut.

The two laid there, BM basking in his afterglow of his explosive climax. He pet the human's head unconsciously, the latter having a goofy face for some reason.

"BIG MAC! I'M BACK!" The somewhat shrill voice of BM's sister, Applejack, made their hearts stop. "WHERE ARE YA, BIG FELLA!?"

"Shoot!" Anon yelled quietly, yanking himself off of Macintosh's dick and immediately regretting it as his ass was sore and his legs were malfunctioning. Despite the setbacks, he still hurried to get his clothes on. BM stood up and went to a water hose, pouring cold water on his member to get it flaccid. It worked as the ebony cock slithered back into its slit and stayed there. Anon on the other hand, had a conundrum with his leaking orifices. The barn door began to creak open, so he inwardly cursed again before he shoved his boxers and trousers on, clenching his pussy and anus to keep the cum from dribbling.

"Now what're you fellers doin' in here?" Applejack asked, coming into the barn. She observed the sweaty-looking Anon and the soaked Macintosh with a slightly skeptical eye.

"Uh...I-i was helping Mac here with something and...let me sleep in here to rest...Yeah, that's what happened."

"Hmm..." Apple narrowed her eyes, bringing a hand to her face to think about the confession. Anon smiled at her nervously while BM had his usual blank face.

"Well?" Anon asked.

"...Okay, I believe ya! Now don'tchu you fellers be long! I got an apple pie hot an' steaming in the house!" She pranced off, letting the door close behind her. The two boys let out a sigh of relief before turning to face one another.

"That was close..."

"Eeyup."

Anon decided that his time at Sweet Apple Acres were at a close. "So...I-i know this is a first for me but...think we could...y-you know...do that again sometime...?"

He didn't get a direct answer. BM sat there, just staring at him in the eye. A trickle down his leg meant that he was still leaking in his clothes. The pony looked the human up and down, circling him as if giving him an inspection to see if he was good material. When he came up behind him, BM looked down towards Anon's butt and saw a damp stain gradually getting bigger the longer he stood there. Quietly snickering, BM raised a hand and smacked Anon right on his right cheek. It smarted like a bitch to both parties, as Anon jolted forward with a blush.

"What t-the-?"

"Come back soon, babe." BM didn't give him anymore leeway to speak as he walked out the barn. The human stood there, feeling what was no doubt the sting of a hand print on his ass...

* * *

About a few months later, Anon was on his way to Ponyville's main town when he looked in the distance and saw Sweet Apple Acres. His vulva instinctively clenched at the sight, making him bite his lip. Should he go back? He didn't want to rouse suspicion in Applejack or the others,so he stayed away for a reasonable amount of time. Sure, he and BM talked and flirted-that being one-sided-with each other in private but it was all in private.

Now, it was his chance to tie a loose knot or make his lover sad...

Macintosh was chopping some more wood when he heard the front gate creak open. Wiping sweat off his brow, he looked towards the fences to see...

"Ah Anon! Good to see ya!" BM immediately glomped the human, making him blush as the pony's musky scent began to flood his nostrils. He let him go quickly so he could collect himself.

"G-good to see you too Mac..." Anon looked around, noticing a distinct lack of the scent of a fresh apple pie in the air. "Uh...Is Applejack out...?"

"Eeyup...She's gone on a quest for the princess..." BM's hand, which had been on the human's shoulders, began trailing downwards to Anon's crotch.

"And...?"

"If you stay...We have a whole week to ourselves~...Plenty of catching up to do..." A finger had already snaked its way to the human's folds, making him shiver in sensitive pleasure. Here they go again...

* * *

 **You know, it pains me to see a subtle lack of Cuntboy porn on anywhere I've been.**

 **I mean, there's nothing wrong with it. Sure it may seem unnatural to some, but the human body is not perfect in any way. We'll have our rare abnormalities here and there. Besides, there are those who like the thought of a guy with a vulva instead of a cock. Myself included. :P**

 **If you don't like it, oh well. Unless you're reasoning is justified and not overbeaingly opinionated, then we're gonna have a long night...**

 **Anyway, I'll soon be open for more requests! I just need to deal with a few things regarding how many I have...I even have a sequel pairing as a request. :P I'm gonna start having some long nights..**

 **Moncheli!**


	23. M Human X F Zoroark, Ninetale, Delphox

**Another day, another smuttastic adventure with my lovely smut squires.**

 **Ain't I just the best? :D**

 **….**

 **Anyway...**

* * *

 **For The Love of Three, The Pain and Break Of One-Fed up with their oblivious master ignoring them and their needs, Zania, Delilah and Nina take matters in their own hands.**

* * *

 **If it was possible…**

 **Actually, no I'll scar all of you with my kinks in action.**

 **Although, I've always wondered why no one's made a story specifically about butt-munching. I know there's a chance that it could be gross with the wrong ass, but when you get the image, no doubt your privates get tingly. ;)**

 **Sowwy.**

 **ONWARD TO SMUTTY ADVENTURES, MY SMUT SQUIRES!**

* * *

 _Snowbelle City-Outskirts..._

 _Nina shook all over as she felt her beloved Master plunge into her deeper, scratching the right places with his thick member. Her vulva clenched down as yet another orgasm rushed through her, but he kept going._

 _"Oh N-nina..~ I'm getting close…" her Master announced, his throbbing cock aiding in his quarrel. Master went faster, fucking her to the point where her tongue stuck out like a dog._

 _'CUM INSIDE ME~!' Nina yelled, wrapping her limbs around him to brace herself. He began to hiss, as pleasure was stirring his loins. His body spasmed, getting him to thrust towards her cervix. The tiny entry slowly gave way, letting his tip slowly slide in. Nothing would match the euphoria Nina was feeling-_

"Nina, wake up."

The Zoroark felt her world coming to a crash as she opened her eyes to the sight of her 'sister'.

"Delilah, why would you do that?!" she yelled, feeling embarrassed and enraged that she had been caught in such a fashion.

"Because Nina, Master's getting ready to go on his date and we wouldn't want him trying to see if you were "hurt" now will we?"

Nina groaned. She hated when Delilah was right. Curse her Psychic-type genes; her dad musta been an Alakazam. "Can I at least get cleaned?"

"Already got the bath ready for you." With that, Delilah walked away to parts unknown in the house, nine tails shifting against each other behind her. The Zoroark got out of bed, remembering to take the sheets off the mattress as she knew she had another "wet night" under the covers. She can't help but oversleep during the day. Putting the damp cloth in her hamper, she went to the bathroom with a fur brush and a dry towel.

The hot water felt good on her chest fur as it rained down, soap being applied for any dirt and other things of that nature. She scrubbed deeply, making sure to watch for anything she missed before grabbing her special shampoo. Her mane was feeling bristly and normal shampoo won't work. She lathered it up until it was a bubbly bush before rinsing everything off and stepping out.

Sighing, she looked down towards her crotch fur, seeing that even when she was nowhere near thinking about mating her nether lips still showed to the world to announce her heat. She'd have to wear some daisy does to cover it up. Steam rushed out the bathroom as she stepped out, almost grabbing-

"Don't touch." Nina's other sister warned, moving her wand out of reach of the Zoroark.

"[Sigh] Zania, there's no need for hostility. I'm just trying to navigate through steam. I don't have perfect vision like you."

The identified Zania huffed. "It's not hard to see through steam. You too just don't look hard enough."

"But you're a Psychic-type. I'm a Dark-type. I was made for night." Nina countered.

"Hmph. Still doesn't excuse you. Now excuse me while I use the bathroom for my own purposes than to wash off arousal." A bit rude. Zania pushed the Zoroark out of the way and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. Once again, Nina sighed. She knew why that Delphox was acting like that-estrus hit Psychic-types hard this time around. Still didn't excuse her.

Nina just shrugged and walked back to her room, grabbing some daisy does on the way out. Panties were irritating on her fur and she preferred being the carrier of prestigious fur, even if that's not true to the others.

The living room was warm and crisp,a contrast to the bright white of the outside of the house as Nina walked in. She plopped on the couch, TV being turned on to her favorite show, " _The Secret Life of Leslie Fox"._

'Please don't leave me Grant. You don't have to go out with her.' a woman pleaded off-screen. The guy on the screen, who looked kinda like her Master, sighed exasperatedly.

'Leslie, I told you...It's just for info on your attackers.'

'But she takes advantage of your kindness! I've seen it!' Leslie countered, coming into view, revealing to be a Zoroark just like Nina. Said Illusion Vixen leaned in close to the TV, completely enamored in the show.

'Grant, we gotta go.' One of the side characters announced, talking to a man with blue eyes, tanned skin and a gorgeous face with to-die-for blonde hair.

'Okay Smith. I'll be seeing you Leslie.' The man left with his friend without another word, leaving Leslie to read her book in silence. The second the front door closed, the woman sighed as she lit a candle to relax.

"You watch this too much." Delilah suddenly commented, jumping onto the couch cushion to Nina's right.

"You explore the house too much."

"Nah, I've been everywhere."

"Even Master's locked closet in the attic?" When they moved to this snowbound city, there had been a reinforced door that was locked with no knob or nooks and crannies to speak of.

"No. You know the only way in is with brute force."

"Brute force doesn't earn a true victory in battle. It-."

"It works for us." The two vixens turned to see their master's "guys"coming in from outside. Arcanine bore firewood in his muzzle that he chewed it like fresh meat, Rhyperior was contently eating a boulder and Abomasnow was getting some loose branches out of his hide, his special Abomasnowite glittering in the light.

"Back from learning on not to freeze to death?"Delilah asked, somewhat of a sneer on her face. The boys chucked.

"If intense training is called that, then yeah."Arcanine responses, swallowing the last of his snack.

"Oh please, you guys train too much. You think that people would come to this cold-ass town and challenge us? We quit the circuit over a year ago after beating Diantha, remember?"

"Yeah-" Rhyperior interrupted, "-but it's boring just sitting around watching soap operas."

"They're not soap operas! I tell you every time they're called dramatic love stories." Nina growled.

"Looks more like a soap opera to me." Abomasnow commented, getting glares

"Blah blah blah, still the same thing." The boys chuckled to themselves before they headed back to their side of the house. Nina huffed angrily as they passed on towards their quarters.

"Don't let them dig under your skin Nina." Delilah told her, placing a paw on the Zoroark's shoulder. She seemed to simmer down at the contact.

"I know I shouldn't let them, but they just don't realize that their words hurt me more than it seems to be."

"Just-."

"She just needs a reason to hold back." Zania suddenly interrupted their private chat, walking to them with steam rising out of her ears.

"What's with you?"

"Oh, it's 6:30. We all know what happens at 7 exactly."

The two fire and dark vixen both growled to themselves as they suddenly remembered what she was talking about. _She_ was coming to take their Master on yet another date. Another night of her demands, another night of her snide comments on their Master's living arrangements, and yet another of listening to what the girls desire from their Master.

And speak of the devil...

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late!" Someone crashed into the kitchen, starting up the sink to wash his face. The girls sighed as they watched their Master panic to get ready for a date with his hopeless lover.

"Zania, do you have my clothes ready?" he asked the Delphox, looking at her for a confirmation.

"Yes Master."

"Zania, I've told you. My name is Lucas. I smashed your Pokeballs, so I don't own you." He looked appalled at her for calling him such a title. He went over to the ironing board and collected his selected dress for tonight. He hoped to wow his girlfriend in hopes that she'll be in a good enough mood for what he wants to propose to her.

He ran back to the bathroom, heading for the mirror to check if he was decent. His face was alright, albeit still a bit damp. His green eyes shone brightly in the light and his blonde hair just made him stand out more. Nina says he looks like a really handsome guy on a TV show she watches. He didn't agree; his looks were too artificial compared to Lucas.

Not even realizing that time progressed the longer you stay on one task, the doorbell rang, meaning his date was here. He tucked his gray button-down in while putting on a clip-on tie to look snazzy. Satisfied, he walked out the bathroom and went to go answer the door. Out in the hallway, he saw his three glaring angrily towards the door. He just never got why they always acted so hostile towards his girlfriend.

The doorbell rang again,more urgent this time. Must be really cold out there, he thought, as he undid the latches on the door. Not even halfway cracked and there was a gust of snowy winds blowing into the house, a figure coming in with it. When Lucas closed the door back, a jacket was flown in his face.

"I almost went back home from that, Luc. Why'd you keep me waiting knowing it's fucking freezing outside?" the figure demanded, shivering a little as she was only clad in a semi-formal dress and stilettos.

"Sorry. I had to make sure I was ready for you, sweetie." he responded.

"Don't care." She walked into the kitchen, analyzing it before coming to a conclusion on something. "What kinda date doesn't have food prepared!?"

Her yells echoed through the house, reaching the ears of Lucas' guys. They snarled as her shrill voice sparked loathing in them. Lucas on the other hand chuckled nervously and said, "Well...I-i was thinking we'd...y-y-ou know..."

"We'd what, Lucas? Speak up!"

"We'd...take this..in the bedroom." At this, an audible growl resonated from the hallway near the kitchen, making both of the humans look to see a gray muzzle peeking out from there. At this, the female snorted.

"You still keep those _pets_ around here? I told you they'll just turn on you and ruin your house." she told him, looking at Lucas with a glare that meant business.

"They're not my pets. They're my family." Lucas countered.

"A family of pets."

"Look Dasia. Let's just drop it and head to my room. I'm sure you won't be disappointed." he insisted, gesturing to the back where his room was. Dasia seemed to just sit there, staring at Lucas with a harsh gaze. He sweat-dropped nervously as she didn't answer straight-away. Although before long, the smell of jade-scented candles began to fill the air and catch within Dasia's nostrils.

"Hmmm..." She took a moment to breath in the wondrous scent of her favorite flower, her stance relaxing. "Alright...Let's go.."

Lucas smiled before guiding her to the room in question. As she walked in, he looked towards where the girls were hiding and flashed a thumbs-up to Zania before heading into his room behind Dasia. When the door closed was when the girls dared to move.

"I swear that bitch will never cease to amaze me with her selfishness." Delilah cursed, the other two vixens agreeing with her.

"She just wants his girth." Nina added, having seen Lucas's member in full mast before out of a little bathroom incident in the early mornings last month. The shaft was a staggering 8 1/2", baffling the girls to this day and becoming their number one fantasy in private. It was just so good to be true, but Zania suspects he may have had some Fighting-type genes in him from his family line somewhere.

"Yeah...It is really big..." the Ninetales commented, already getting lost in her thoughts as evident by the line of drool coming out her mouth. A smack to her hindquarters by a "hand" snapped her out of it.

"Zania!"

The Delphox whistled 'innocently'. "Not me~!"

"Oh don't be childish."

Nina decided to interrupt the Fire-types before they got serious. "What do we do now? We practically have to act like we're invisible until she leaves, like always."

"Maybe it'll be different this time. At least they didn't go out like the other times." Delilah commented.

"Delilah, they're in his bed room. What else do you think's gonna happen?"

"...Oh."

"Right. Let's pray to Arceus above that she doesn't-" But just before Nina could complete that statement, the sounds of thumping and grunting sounded, muffled by the thick walls of the house. Well their hopes just went down the toilet. It all went even further when they heard a chunk of their conversation,

"...oh...-so tight...~"

"...-ucking big...! More!"

Her moaning made Nina's paws latch onto the wall and start cutting the wallpaper in her anger. Usually, Zania would stop her, but she was fed up with the human whore laying with their Lucas. One of the guys poked their head around the corner, light revealing it to be Arcanine, face contorted in a sickened glare.

"Of all the disgusting things I've heard in my lifetime, _that_ really takes the cake. And I've watched someone get amputated without anesthetics." His words were true as he joined their family when he was a guard dog for a Team Flare executive back when they actually mattered.

"I hear you." Zania agreed.

"[Snort] Call us when she leaves. Me and the guys have something for her..." The Legendary Pokemon retreated back to the male Pokemon quarters, slamming the door behind him without a care. The sounds of sex didn't stop in Lucas's room like it usually did, as they got louder.

"I can't do this." Nina grumbled, retreating to the girl's room and getting in her bed for a nap. The sounds of her master and that whore began to slowly fade away as Lucas seemed to become capable of creating clones of himself...

 _"Hello Nina..." he spoke, only article of clothing on his body was his boxers, which pitched a well-sized tent. He hopped onto the bed before her, a sultry smile on his face. She looked at him with equal mood. It's about time he showed up to claim her. She reached with a foot paw to his clothed member._

 _"Is that all for me~?" she asked._

 _"All of it and what I have to give you...~" Getting the message, he ripped his boxers off and threw them into a corner. His member pointed at her as if demanding her attention, all eight and a half inches twitching with his heartbeat. Nina moaned as she spread her ready vulva, eager to fill the heat of his flesh pierce her. His tip loomed ever-so closer, getting ready to penetrate her folds. The tip pressed in, cold as al-_

 _Wait a minute..._

Nina woke up, groaning as the cold object shoved its way up her pussy and shoved its way out, leaving her feeling aroused and confused. Her eyesight cleared and she saw-

"Really Zania? It was a good dream!" She wasn't expecting to get shushed by the Delphox soon after.

"You've been asleep for a few hours. It's the middle of the night." she informed the Zoroark.

"Uh-huh...?"

"I have a plan. Follow me." Zania walked out the room, turning in the direction of their Master's. Nina followed a little after, making sure it wasn't a plot by looking around for signs. At their Master's door stood Delilah as if guarding it, a spicy smell becoming stronger as they neared her.

"So..You guys ready?" Delilah asked, shifting her legs around as if she was uncomfortable standing there.

"Ready for what?" Nina responded, raising a confused eyebrow. What were they planning?

"We're gonna take what's rightfully ours."

"Which is?"

"Master." Zania cut in.

Nina's eyes widened as she connected the dots on their wording. " _Rape_? Is that how far you wanna go?"

"Nina, it's not rape!"

"What else is it!?" They needn't worry about yelling-when their Master's asleep, he's not getting up. Not even if there was a Magnitude 10 going off.

"Think about it! We've needed relief ever since we all evolved! The three of us coincidentally evolved during our species' heat seasons, right? That means as soon as our bodies developed further, we'd need someway to sate our needs. Master's been ignoring our needs for too long. We've tried subtle signs, subliminal messages, even just straight asking him on what his thoughts on sex with us would be like! He's still ignoring us!"

Zania's speech was almost met with a loud counterargument, but Nina groaned instead of yelled as her heat flared and made her double over. It felt smoldering with how wet her pussy had gotten down there. Delilah groaned louder behind her, a hand shakily making its way down there to try and calm it.

"S-see? We're suffering because he won't h-help us." Zania rebutted, not reacting as bad as the other two but in her mind, vulgar images she couldn't ignore.

"O-okay...I get it..." As much as Nina didn't want to do this to their Master, their needs were just too great to stand idle. "So...How we gonna do this...?"

"You go in first...You're his first Pokemon..."

"But I-."

"You. First."

Nina couldn't really go against Zania when she spoke in that kind of tone. As she turned towards Lucas' room, as marked on it, she felt her inhibitions rise. Why was she even considering this? Oh...if she didn't now, her heat will be too painful to even consider relief. With great hopes that it won't take long, the Zoroark opened the door.

The room reeked of sex, making her growl a bit in anger, but her nervousness overrode the feeling quickly. Dasia was nowhere to be seen.

 _"The boys have her. We made sure you two won't be disturbed."_ Zania telepathically told Nina. With that doubt out of the way, it made the whole thing seem a tad bit more inviting. Her master lay motionless excluding his breathing on the bed in front of her, tent in the covers obvious. He was still hard, a feat Nina took note of as she hopped onto the bed without stepping on him.

 _'Can't believe I'm doing this...'_ Nina thought as she stared as his erect member, unknowingly drooling. She reached up to bring the covers down to his feet, seeing his tent in more detail. His boxers, looking hastily put on from how ruffled they looked, were providing little assistance to hiding that monster. She tore them off with no remorse, gazing at her fantasy.

Her heart started skipping beats as she saw the very organ that plagued her sleep for years since she evolved...Now she can have it~...Her last reasons of doubt went away as her warm breath coaxed a drip of pre out his erectness and down the skin. She reached a claw and caught it before it met his bush of pubes. It stuck to it, so she was able to taste it with no porblem...

...And promptly murred at his saltiness with a hint of tang. She wanted more...So much more as her typing began to influence her. Her muzzle immediately wrapped around his cock, tongue teasing his urethra for more of his pre-seed. He groaned deeply in his sleep as he gave her what she sought almost immediately, dispensing more as she licked faster.

When she started going down on him, his member throbbed once before shooting his load, almost choking her on the voluminousness. She barely managed to swallow what she could while the rest coated the outer rims of her mouth and her chin.

"Now now Master~...We can't have you blowing your male juice if you're not putting it in the right place~..." She purred, straddling him with his dick between her buttcheeks. She grounded against him, feeling the skin scritch her two orifices as one began to give. Her vixen pussy tried to wrap around it, making it grind against her velvet walls.. She didn't moan or groan or seethe-she growled. Like she was in the wild again.

Her mind set, she leaned her hips up before slamming them back down, spearing herself with Lucas's cock. She dug her claws in his sides as she rose up and came back down again. He shifted in his sleep, as if he were waking up, but even in this state Nina knew otherwise. His lips looked so alluring though...

Her heat harshly reminded her that she was still in need and initial penetration won't make it go away. Nina groaned before sliding up again, slipping back down briskly to get their hips together. She couldn't fit it all in, due to his girth and the fact that he was bigger than her, but she would persist to take him to the hilt. Bouncing ensued, jarring the bed from how hard she came down on him. Her pussy clamped down around him, soaking his cock in its warm and wet embrace.

* * *

Lucas groaned as his dreams shifted from being in a happy family with Dasia and some little kids to a dark environment. There was a pressure in his crotch that was making him groan, forcing him on his knees. It moved up and down, like Dasia did whenever she gave him head without a condom on. And just like those rare times he got to feel pleasure, his member was up and kicking. He was forced onto his back by an unseen force as the pressure continued to stir his loins...

 _"Master..."_ Lucas jumped a bit when he heard that.

"Who's there...?" He asked, looking around as he couldn't move. Nothing seemed to be around him at first, before a shadowed figure came towards him. He squinted to get a better look, but he wouldn't need to as those wide hips couldn't be mistaken.

"Zania."

The shadowed figure nodded. _"Yes, it is I."_

What's going on here, he thought, as she stepped no further from several feet away.

"Why am I here?" he asked her, hoping to get some answers to this weird dream.

 _"I've come here in dire need of information...that you contain..."_

"Oh?"

She seemed to nod. _"Yes, that's been established. Now tell me...do you love us...?"_

Ar first, he was gonna say "Huh?" and look dumb, but two more figures flanked Zania's sides, both of them recognizable from the huge mane on the left one's head and the mass of appendages on the right.

"Well, yeah. We're family, right?" he replied.

The figure-or rather figures from all the echoes-sighed in exasperation. _"We know that, but do you **really** love us?"_

It took Lucas a solid minute to realize what she was implying. She was talking about...mate love. He wasn't gonna lie; he loved all of his Pokemon, from the ones that left to the ones that stayed. But his three vixens were really special. Like _really_ special. But isn't it wrong, he thought, as he's sen more people get arrested in Snowbelle for...doing the nasty...with Pokemon than any other place in the world. Surely if he tried it, then he'd risk losing everything: his home, his life, his family...and his reputation.

"But...I can't...It's a bad thing..." _Right...?_

 _"Master, please!"_ The figure on the right yelled out. _"You shouldn't hide away feelings! You're just bottling them up!"_

 _"Master, if I know love like those shows I watch, it's that you don't hide how you feel about others."_ the left figure spoke, stepping up to him and revealing to be Nina. She seemed a bit more alert...or was her fur just sticking up all ruffled?

"But.."

 _"Please Master...we love you...with all of our hearts...We'd gladly tell you...but why can't you tell us...?"_ As she spoke, she seemed to seethe and try to back away from him, but he held on to her out of concern.

"I just...I don't wanna lose our happiness..."

 _"Please Master..."_ all three begged, the other two coming into view with the same ruffled fur look. Just what have they been doing that he hasn't paid attention to lately?

"[Sigh]..." He stared at them all, looking at their eyes; Nina's cyan oceans, Delilah's amber fires and Zania's smoldering lava pools. He couldn't help but melt at their gaze, whether real or not. "...Okay..."

 _"Well?"_ Zania asked, the other two looking hopeful.

"I do...I love you guys..." Lucas smiled, holding his arms out-not even thinking about the fact that he had been able to move his limbs again-as if waiting on a hug. The girls immediately glomped him, their fur tickling his bare skin. Being this close to them felt right...it really felt right to him. When they backed away from a second, they all gave him an individual kiss.

 _"Thank you Master..."_ Delilah told him, smiling before turning back into the darkness and disappearing.

 _"We love you..."_ Nina added, going off into the darkness as well. Zania stayed, however.

"Well? Aren't you gonna go too?" he asked. She seemed to get embarrassed by the question, rubbing the back of her head to further this.

 _"Well...It's just..."_

"What?"

 _"...We have a problem..."_

* * *

Nina felt as if her pussy was gonna be ruined for weeks on end with all the rough treatment she was delivering to herself. She bounced as fast as she could, going into a fast blur of dark red hair and ebony fur. Another orgasm after how long began coursing through her again, so she leaned down to take Lucas's lips in a kiss. The contact between them seemed to be a trigger on her as she came right away, soaking his cock in yet more of her fem-cum. That only added to the wet pool underneath her.

Suddenly, she felt the weight below her shift around and she felt arms wrap around her. Nina was confused up until she felt that cock she had been riding for at least an hour move on its own. Curious, she looked towards her Master's face...only to feel her heart feel an array of emotions as she saw his eyes open.

His eyes were narrow and his mouth was twisted in a feral growl as he continued pushing his cock into her soaking pussy.

"M-M-master, I can-"

"Shhhh...-", he placed a finger to her muzzle, shutting her up immediately, "-just enjoy this...~"

She could only nod and moan as the pleasure made her vulva convulse around him, making entries harder for him. He only persisted and slammed her hips down while thrusting upwards. Nina was loving this, as her tongue lolled out of her muzzle and she got a goofy grin on her face.

"O-oh yes~ Master...Fuck me~..." she groaned, her folds clamping around him to get him to cum. The whole time, she hadn't been able to get him close to penetrating her womb with his massive cock, but with how he was knocking on that small door she thought she must have been doing something wrong. The tip slammed against the tiny opening, making the wall give for the intruder to slip inside excruciatingly slow. Her cervix sealed around the head, squeezing a sweet spot on his member.

"I'm..g-gonna cum Nina...~!" he called, giving her no further warning before his dick throbbed once and began pumping his seed into her. Her womb was quickly filled up to capacity, and since his cock was basically big enough to be its own knot, there was nowhere else for it all to go but further. The pearly fluids smothered her eggs, hurrying to try and fertilize one after the other while the rest just provided warmth for the dark vixen.

When his orgasm trickled off, Nina felt at peace. Her heat was long gone and she had her Master balls-deep in her womanhood. Nothing could-

The door was kicked open, revealing Delilah and Zania. In all of her time screwing around, she had completely forgot that they were still out there.

"Done?" Zania demanded, looking very frustrated with the wait, but the look on Delilah's outmatched the Fox's.

"M-mhm...He's all...yours..." Groaning, she pulled his shaft out of her used vent, popping the tip out of her womb and feeling it seal back up to keep the semen he deposited within her. When he pulled out, she immediately cupped her pussy so nothing would come out. Lucas only grunted as cool air touched his tender tip before he shrugged it off and asked,

"N-next...?"

Zania was just about to run up there, but Delilah had been suffering the most out of the three of them so far, so she stepped back. Seeing this, the Ninetales walked up to the bed and hopped on the covers in front of him. She had a smile on her face.

"Well?" he asked, wondering what she was gonna do. Nina slipped off the bed, fast asleep before she hit the ground. At this, Delilah stole Lucas's lips for a real kiss. It was awkward, considering he had no muzzle, but he made due as she quickly opened her mouth to French Kiss him. How she even _knew_ how to French Kiss was beyond him, but for now he enjoyed it as her warm tongue coiled with his in a fiery wrestle. He pushed her back out, effortlessly, and pulled away, out of breath considering he had an orgasm not too long ago.

Apparently, not one for waiting, Delilah immediately turned her body around, hindquarters facing Lucas. She lowered her front and hiked her many tails up, revealing her swollen labia and pink, minuscule tail star. Her crotch fur was the same color as the rest of her body, but her pussy had ebony lips that winked at the teen. His cock seemed to regain life and stand at attention.

"Take me Master...~" she pleaded, looking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes bore pure love, but also unbridled desire. He smiled back at her with lust in his eyes.

"Alright..." He inched closer to her, taking in the sight of her slit. Delilah was expecting him to just ream her opening and breed her like the little bitch she truly felt she was, but the feeling of his breath on her back there was sending tingles through her quivering body. Cinnamon, spice and something else nice filled Lucas's nostrils, making him bring his tongue out to taste.

The feeling of something wet and thick sliding against her vixenhood made the Ninetales yelp. She was as stiff as a plank of wood as Lucas tasted her juices curiously, her tails curling at the tips. This felt good but she wanted more, even though she pushed her rump back on his face. He held her down, however, and kept lapping at whatever leaked out of her entrance.

"P-please Master...B-breed me~..." she begged, sounding like a slut ensnared in stocks. Her tails gently caressed his naked form, trying to get him to stop eating her out. And it worked. He decided that was enough teasing and rose up to slide his cock in effortlessly, despite her being virgin-tight. Delilah's heat began to ebb away as she felt his thick shaft spread her lips out.

"A-arceus, you're a t-tight one...~" And that was true. Dasia wasn't a virgin when they first did it, so this was technically a new experience for him. Her velvet walls rolled along his length, stimulated by her arousal, her will and his girth.

"Master~!...MASTER~!" She suddenly started yelling, thrusting her hips back and forth so that mating organ never left her body as she neared an orgasm. His tip beat against her insides, the bulge in her abdomen undeniably his cock. She had to slow down as her pussy grew too tight for movement. Soon, the paralyzing feeling of a climax coursed through her and she sat there still. Lucas thrust in her one more time before him getting soaked threw him over the edge. His cum splattered inside of her canal and womb, filling them quite nicely.

When it was over, Delilah felt like her own natural heat was coursing through her body and not that of her season. Lucas pulled out of her with a pop, cum dumping out onto the covers and her fur. She crawled feebly to the foot of the bed and rested there as opposed to falling to the floor.

Lucas looked towards Zania, who looked back with a smile. She came over in a normal walk, no strutting, swaying her hips nor jumping on the bed. She simply sat down next to him. Her paw extended and rested on his thigh as she licked her lips.

"So...Wanna get started already?" Lucas asked, wondering why she wasn't being so aggressive.

"No...I'm not in it for the great relief..." she replied, scooting up to his face. Their heights were only a couple inches in difference, but he still looked down at her. Zania smiled at him, admiring his handsome face and alluring eyes. She drunk it all in before giving him a peck on his lips. He pecked her right back, chuckling.

For a good few minutes, they playfully poked each other, wrestling around for a bit in a heated embrace before they stopped with him on top. Given that he was nude, he shoulda been blushing at this kind of situation but he didn't. It just felt right to him, as did Zania as she looked up at him with a warm grin. His hand caressed her cheek, brushing against the soft facial fur. She leaned into it, closing her eyes.

When she felt her face being smothered, she opened her eyes to come in contact with Lucas's own, his lips puckered a bit. She met him halfway, taking the initiative of showing affection. They touched, rubbed and caressed each other from the best their bodies could allow them to angle. The kiss grew passionate and the female Delphox found all her limbs wrapped around him as they tongue-wrangled. His average, human tongue competed against a much thinner yet longer vulpine for dominance in their embrace, but his came out on top, pinning Zania completely and exploring her dental caverns. Air soon became a need and he pulled back.

They panted heavily, having never done something like that for that long ever. Zania is a good kisser, thought Lucas, as her eyes took a more lecherous glaze.

"I think it's time Master...~" she teased, raising her hips to rub against his own. His cock had gone semi-flaccid during their lurid dance, but was soon brought back to attention with the tingly feels of Zania's fur. He nodded his agreement, and with a grunt penetrated her folds. It felt like putting his dick in a hot oven. Heat encompassed his member and it would surely burn him if it got any hotter. Still, it was enough for him to leak pre before he hilted.

"S-so deep~..." Zania moaned, never feeling anything deeper than her wand before. Sure, she could heat it up at will and replicate it to be a cock, but it was outmatched by the real deal. Her pussy was spread to its limits, despite her body's anatomy, and no doubt he was deeper in her womb than the others. He began to move, making her almost whine at the feeling of emptiness emanating from that area.

"Jeez...C-could you cool down a bit...?" Lucas asked, face contorted to a grimace as he re-entered her.

"S-sorry Master...C-can't help it...Your dick is just so~ big.." she replied. She was right though; if her vulva could be any tighter around him, he would blow whenever he tried to fuck her.

And fuck her he will.

His pace started slow, getting her walls used to having something his size spearing her open, But she wanted more. Zania suddenly began pushing her hips down so she met him halfway, outpacing him and slamming his cock head into her womb harder than before. She felt tingly down there, and wasn't ready for giving a notice before her opening clamped down she had an orgasm-the first without a toy's assistance.

As her fluids coated his member, her scent had driven him to abandon himself and just breed her, smacking his balls against her folds roughly and providing stimulation to them as his essence churned within.

Zania then got a good idea to make this better for them both. Tapping into her latent psychic powers, she began to form a bond of feelings with Lucas, making sure to pick specific ones before she poured all of her pleasure and lust into it. When the feeling washed over him, Lucas thought he just climaxed from it, but it was just a stream of pre.

"Now take me Master~! Impregnate me! Make me bear your young!" she cried, feeling her pleasure double from the bond. The young man had no room to not oblige to her as the pleasure coursing through his veins felt surreal. If he didn't come now, he'd sure explode. As they both held each other closely and thrust their hips to meet, both of their crotches began to stir, meaning-

"I-i'm gonna cum s-soon~..." they both muttered, syncing accidentally. Their pumping sped up, Lucas's member plunging into her vagina more than coming out. His dick throbbed wildly within her, it brushing against her g-spot and making everything ecstatic for the two of them. His testes scrunched up, contracting as his cock head began to pulse.

"CUMMING!" he yelled first, blasting his human milk inside of her womb and flooding everything before it. She screamed out for the world to hear as she came with him, mixing their fluids together in a mixture her body soon grew curious to taste. He spurted what felt like endless ropes of his seed into her, tapering off after a full minute. He was well-spent, feeling drained to the bone.

Zania felt complete, cum swishing within her as she shifted around to get comfy. "I hope I give you...a strong litter..Master.."

"Call me...Lucas..." They were equals now. There's no need for titles that aren't necessary.

"O-okay...Lucas..." she replied, smiling at him tiredly. With a schlup, he pulled out of her pussy, watching the cum stream out and drip onto the well-soaked bedsheets. As he was getting ready to move, she stopped him with a paw.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked. She didn't verbally respond, but she did leaned up and start cleaning his semi boner. Their combined liquids had a tangy feel that left her purring for more. When she was done, his dick was nice and wet yet soft.

"Well then..." he said after a few moments, feeling beat. He couldn't find anything to wear for cover, but sleeping in the nude wasn't a problem for him. As he brought the covers up, he hugged her to his chest, relaxing with her warmth. Zania couldn't feel anymore at peace in this position...

"AHHHH!" A scream penetrated the night, making Lucas jump up as he had almost fell asleep.

"What was that?" he asked, looking up, down and around.

Zania knew what it was, but didn't want the moment further disturbed. "Nothing Lucas. It probably might be someone watching a scary movie really late. Now go to sleep."

"...If you say so." Still looking doubtful, the young man cuddled against his Delphox, falling asleep contently.

* * *

 **Don't question my lateness, just deal with the fact that once again I did rape.**

 **And no, I'm not a rape master.**

 **Yes, I am still writing.**

 **No, I will not be writing during December.**

 **Yes, this next one-shot might take a while too.**

 **No, I can't pump it out faster.**

 **Yes, I'll see you all next time.**

 **No, you can't come to my house and give me a butt-munch. ;)**

 **Moncheli!**


	24. F GardevoirZoroark X M Human

**Once more, smut has to grace us all in the form of pokeporn.**

 **It's my paying job!**

* * *

 **Dark Beats Psychic, Psychic Beats Human, Human Beats Pussy-Two girls, one kitchen, one guy, morning wood, persistent arousal, fifteen eggs. What happens in each scene?**

* * *

 **I hate waiting on my wood to go down-makes urinating annoying. :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Requested by Guest-"Wet Dreams, Rough Illusions"-M Human X F Zoroark/Gardevoir(Dreams, Illusions involved!)_

Morning is not for 22-year-old Eric. No, he hates mornings. He may have good breakfast, lunch and dinner when it's served, but waking up everyday was torture on his poor green eyes. He groaned before rising up, feeling his morning wood drag the covers with him.

"Goddammit." he cursed, pulling them off his member of eight solid inches of hardness. His boxers held strong as the tip threatened to come through the flap. Eric then went to his bathroom, tending to his daily routine of shower, face, teeth and 5-O'clock shadow shaving.

Coming out of his bathroom with a hand through his deep brown hair, he was met with the sight of his wife-or whatever you would call a caring Embrace Pokemon with breakfast in her hands.

" _Good morning Eric."_ a voice in his head sounded, the Pokemon smiling at him. He smiled back, slightly, and walked up to her.

"Morning Tricia. Might I say, you've outdone yourself with this tray…" On it lay pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, syrup, butter, wheat bread, Moomoo Milk, and his daily dose of Asprin. She handed it to him, smiling all the while. It kinda creeped him out, but he paid it no mind as he dug in.

" _Is it delicious?"_

That was an understatement as he devoured his pancakes. "This is amazing!" He continued glomping it all down; scarfing his bread, turning his sausage into mincemeat, destroying his eggs and swallowing his toast whole. His plate was clear of food in no time and all that lie was the milk and pills.

To his surprise, there were two pills-pink and blue. The blue was definitely his Asprin, so he chucked it into his mouth and drown it with milk. He hesitated on the pink pill.

" _Go on, take it."_ she insisted, still smiling.

"But I don't know what it is…"

" _Oh, it's just an Asprin pill, silly."_

"Asprin isn't pink, Tricia." Indeed it wasn't.

" _Pish-Posh. Besides, I've been experimenting with it and made it more effective at the cost of a slight mental shutdown."_

That got his groggy attention. "'Mental shutdown'?"

" _Just a precaution to make sure the effects work. Now come on, I wanna know if it works!"_ She held it out to him, making sure he would see it. Since it was the size of an Asprin, it'd go in just the same. He took it out her hand and popped it into his mouth. Grabbing the milk, he took notice that there was a very sweet flavor to it that the milk didn't get rid of as he chugged it down his throat.

" _See? Was that so hard?"_ Her tone wasn't berating. In fact, it seemed to had gone to a more-

Before he would think on it further, Eric suddenly found himself too tired to function and promptly fell asleep, tray flying out his hand. His brain shut down as stated, turning everything in his body off.

For an unknown amount of time, he lay there, shrouded in the darkness of his subconscious. Only when he felt his heart beat again did he wake up.

And it was nighttime.

"Oh crud…" he muttered. That pill just took away a whole day of routine suffering. Including his job. Tricia wasn't in the room so he decided to get up and go find her. This brought his attention to another dilemma…

He was naked.

"The fuck…?" He looked around, not remembering taking his towel off when he ate breakfast. In fact, that wasn't in the room. Confused, he went to his dresser to pick out something. Nothing resided in the topmost. Nothing in the middle either.

"What's going on here?" This was really getting to him. Was he really gonna embarrass himself by going out nude. He checked the bottommost drawer, sighing in relief that it wasn't empty. But what was inside made him raise an eyebrow.

A skin-tight, black speedo laid inside as if it was freshly washed and dried. Eric can't even remember the last time he _thought_ of an article of clothing like this. Shrugging, he grabbed them and slide them on his body. It wasn't exactly snug-in fact, it kinda disappeared going up from the back-but it would have to do. Even if he had to deal with the fact it made his crotch bulge out.

A light shined when he got the waistband on right, coming from down the hallway. Curious, he followed it, seeing that it emanated from Tricia's room. Guess she was still here. Stepping towards the door felt longer than usual, especially with all the weird pictures of him and the Gardevoir he called his wife.

Hugs, kisses, you would let your mind run wild with whatever image you would dream of. It was there. Some of the scenes caught on camera made him blush a bit. Next to her door, there were two poster with them on it. Both of them had them same thing: Eric on top of her, under the covers with their hips together.

The fact his member did a bit of a jump at the sight helped him put two and two together to see what they were. He knocked on her door firmly, wanting answers. Now.

" _Come in~..."_ The drawl in her voice suggested something else, but he ignored it as he walked in without hesitation.

"Tricia? What's going….on here?" On the bed lay the Gardevoir in question, but her dress was gone. Her body was very skinny without her dress-pale as the white of snow with her green arms being the only differentiation of color. Her horn poked up to hide her face so he had to move closer, ignoring the fact that she was exposing herself.

" _Why Eric, don't you remember? It's Friday."_

"So? Why would it matter what day it is? I just wanna know why that pill knocked me out for so long." His face meant business but she giggled like it was all a game.

" _Don't you remember what we do on Friday nights~?"_ There was that drawl again.

"No. So enlighten me."

Another giggled threatened to set him off. " _We wrestle. All night even~..."_

"That's not a good hint."

" _I'm aware~...Let me give you a better one~..."_ With eagerness, she brought a hand down to her crotch, rubbing around there before spreading her legs wide open for him to see. Eric got the message immediately.

"Oh God! I don't do that! Stop it!"

" _Don't be l-like that.."_ Her hand plunged into her vulva, making wet sliding sounds as she fisted herself with abandon.

"I don't care! I'm going back to sleep." Eric turned back to leave, going to the door to open it…

But the knob was gone.

"What the…?"

" _Don't leave me hanging E-eric~...We do this every night. You plunging that thick monster into my pussy….Ravaging it….spearing me...flooding me within your tasty seed~..."_ Her words were having an effect on him alright. It was like a veil had lifted on some parts of previous nights in bed.

All he saw was himself and Tricia going at it like animals in each scene. Sometimes with him on top, others with her being dominate. They even fucked against the wall next to the bed. Don't even get started on all the positions they did.

He stumbled, all the revealed info making his vision spin. "I…d-do that...with you…?" he asked, still facing the door.

" _Every Friday night~..."_ Tricia confirmed. Her masturbating grew with fervor as she went faster, her arm soaked with her arousal. The smell of such got into his nostrils and he bit back a groan as his member strained against the speedo's material.

' _Dammit...she made me hard…'_ He hated getting a hard-on at his age, especially around girls.

" _Don't let it feel contained….Just let it out~..."_ Before he knew it, his thumbs were already hooked under the waistband of his lingerie. They pulled the tight clothing down to his feet, revealing like she described: a monster. 13", more than half longer than his normal size.

"W-what...?" It was bigger than he remembered, bigger than his forearm and definitely thicker. "I can't use this! I'll tear someone apart!"

 _"I know...Which is why you're gonna use it on me~..."_ His body went stiff before he started walking back over to Tricia. Eric fought valiantly against his oppressed will, but it did was make his cock visibly jump from the strain. She licked her lips at this and spread her legs to him.

"C-can we not do this...? I don't wanna hurt you..."

 _"Just trust me, Eric...You'll love this as much as I will~..."_ Tricia beckoned him to come hither and he came over, crawling on top of her. The wetness of her womanhood dripped onto his tip, making it shine in the dim lighting. She didn't wait as she pushed herself onto him.

Eric cried out, not expecting something so soft and tight trying to wrap itself on his modded member. He buckled a little out of pleasure and got about 1/6 in. Despite the puny penetration, Tricia moaned all the same; maybe she was just as sensitive. Her legs wrapped around him, trapping his as her feet came together. If he knew better, they coulda just formed a noose, but he dropped that idea. It's illogical.

But that wouldn't be the case as the more he slipped in, the harder it was to keep his cock from throbbing. Plus, the fact that her canal was tighter than a ring made it difficult to reach halfway. His member grew veiny as it plunged into her velvet folds, stopping for a breath. He was at her cervix and still had some to go.

 _"Shove it in my womb Eric~..."_

"But-."

 _"Do it..."_ Her face meant business as she glared at him from below. Eric gulped before he pushed against her womb, the tiny hole giving way a little too fast. The rest was history as he finally sunk to the hilt...and came on the spot.

"AHHH!" he screamed, feeling what felt like a load being held for years pumped into her vagina. Nothing splattered past his member as he shot rope after rope after rope of semen into her. No doubt her womb was filled to the brim.

 _"More~..."_ she moaned, rubbing her belly as she looked a month or so pregnant. As if listening to her, his testes scrunched upwards again and he felt even more cum rush into her. Her belly started bulging for sure yet still nothing came out past his dick. _"Give me everything~..."_

"But I d-don't-NNNNGH~!" Before he could argue that he was fresh out, his balls unloaded once more, making her belly press against her horn and making her cry out. Of every place that make her squirm when touched, she was too sensitive in her horn. When it was finally done, his balls still felt fine but she looked fit to burst.

 _"You sure have a lot to give~..."_ Tricia commented, rubbing her belly.

"Maybe...is it over...?" he asked, hoping this was all some wacky dream he was having. Her chuckle seemed to dash that.

 _"Sorry Eric, but you're not done until **she's** satisfied~..." _Eric was confused at what she meant until her heard the click-click of claws hitting the wooden floor. Turning around, he saw a sight for sore eyes: a Zoroark. It was obviously female-even without Tricia's comment, the vixen's vulva stood out like a sore thumb-and her breasts seemed to jiggle a lot.

"Who is she...?" he asked.

 _"A friend...someone who made this all possible...Isn't that right Donna?"_ The Illusion Vixen nodded, not saying a word. _"Now then, why don't you two go get acquainted while I start laying eggs~?"_ Tricia pulled him out of her, the only thing coming out was the cum stuck to his cock. Otherwise, his seed didn't escape.

Donna in the mean time came up to the bed, laying across his lap like a canine pet. Her rump stuck out as she tucked her legs in. She looked up at him with her soul-piercing eyes, making him feel exposed.

 _"Well? What're you waiting on?_ " Tricia asked, looking up from the head of the bed.

"What?"

 _"She wants you to spank her."_

"How was I supposed to know that?" Eric countered, before said Zoroark began rubbing her rump and lightly smacking a cheek at random. A purr resonated through her body. The message musta got cleared because no sooner the man raised his and before it made a rather loud contact with her. She yelped, shuddering on him before scooting back farther. Looks like she liked it.

More-so as Eric continued, smacks growing harsher from insistence from both ladies. Her butt was cherry-red when he stopped to cool his stinging hand down. What he didn't notice was that her vixenhood had dripped all over his legs and made a damp spot that couldn't be missed.

Too bad he didn't see it yet. "Satisfied?"

Donna nodded, rubbing her cheeks against before applying one more to the left one, making the sting greater.

 _"Now fuck her."_ Tricia interrupted, laying across the bed with her belly moving around on the inside.

"No. I don't want to." His will seemed firm as he did not move a muscle. Eric expected irritation, anger, disappointment; anything that would make whatever was going on seem more believable.

Tricia's smiling face wasn't expected _at all._

 _"Silly silly human...I said... **fuck her..."** _ Like a robot, he started moving Donna around until her crotch was aimed at by his monster cock. His bout of protesting was silenced as he shoved every inch of his engorged cock into the dark vixen. A garbled groan escaped her stoic throat, sounding like she was choking on something she ate. Maybe she had indulged in something before he got there.

Donna made pushing gestures to him and he started his pace. Hard and rough he went, making sure to pleasure her by grabbing her plentiful breasts. Up until now, he didn't even know Pokemon were capable of having such things, even in dreams, but when she lactated moments of groping later he was convinced. Some of what he caught onto his hands were licked by himself and the dark fox as the Gardevoir ahead of them watched. She moaned as her contractions started, the eggs within her beginning to move to their exit.

One pressed against her entrance, being pushed by her powers gently as to not break it and kill the unborn hatchling. It took a few moments before it came out with a pop, a second following after. The third stopped as her pussy was tightening back to normal, meaning she'd need to push again. This process repeated until a clutch of more than a dozen green and white eggs with horns on their crests surrounded them all.

 _"That's better~..."_ A clear liquid flowed from her vagina after the last one came out and the flow didn't stop as she turned around and shoved her labia into Donna's face. _"Lick me..."_

The telltale sounds of someone slurping emanated from that areas as Donna ate out Tricia, eagerly lapping up the Embrace Pokemon's arousal. Her snout was pushed inside gradually by Eric's harsh thrusting, making her nose tickle Tricia's clit.

 _"Mmmm~..."_ The Illusion Vixen then found herself being shoved forward, tongue being forced into the psychic's pussy all the way to the hilt. The recipient moaned her loudest of the night, crying out from the top of her lungs as the thick muscle brushed against her g-spot.

Eric meanwhile was having a hard time keeping up with the girls's enthusiasm. Every time they would thrust against each other, Donna would make more gestures and he'd find himself going faster than what he was trying to pull off. Less and less of his cock left her entrance as it was forced into her with increasing power. It would seem there would be no end to their fun.

Yet like everything exciting, there's always a big boom that makes it stop.

"O-oh god, I'm getting close..." Indeed, that titanic pressure in his energetic loins couldn't be mistaken as a pretend orgasm. This would be his last and most intense. Something the bitch under him couldn't wait for as she pushed herself back to meet his thrusts, his balls smacking against her folds. Another garbled yell came out of her, making Eric wonder what's wrong with her voice as she came on his cock. Her walls clamped down on him immediately, preventing him from moving and massaging his shaft at the same time. He was only allowed one leeway-to hilt inside of her-before he started his climax.

The mushroom head of his altered phallus pulsed as it released his essence, sending it deep inside of Donna as she slumped against him. It filled her up quite nicely, making her look like how Tricia was several minutes ago. When both of their orgasms abated, Donn was as pre-determined: about as full as a pregnant woman with more than just triplets in her womb.

 _"That'll...b-be...all, Eric..."_ Suddenly, the tired human found his cock being pulled out of the Illusion Vixen and out for the world to look at. It finally went flaccid, shrinking down to his normal size when he was hard. Everything was getting hazy, from Tricia saying something he couldn't hear, to the sight of Donn lying eggs with her vagina pointed towards him. It probably woulda riled him up again if he wasn't so tired...and sleep was always so blissful...

* * *

 _"I can't thank you enough for your help."_ A Gardevoir on a rundown bed told a figure on the bed with her. Said figure nodded, looking towards the third body with them.

Tricia's face could be seen in the moonlight and she was far from looking as she was. Bruises littered her face, and her hair was covering her left eye, as if hiding some damage in that area. Her smile looked a grimace and there were bandages where her heart was. The figure leaned towards her and Donna was revealed. Except her throat had a wide gash around it that looked very deep...

Eric was no different from them. He had a beard that would make a trucker proud. Stains littered the wife beater he wore and his hair was unkempt.

 _"If only I didn't have to use such methods to get pleasure..."_ the Gardevoir commented, rubbing her belly as some eggs rested within her. Suddenly, the human burped, the smell of alcohol reaching their repulsed nostrils.

Donna made some hand signs to Tricia and she sadly nodded. _Yes, I know. I couldn't help you get your speech back as he did take it from you...but at least I gave you some form of communication right? But must you really leave? I'm sure that one more night would help bring him bac-"_

She was silenced with a claw and said claw disappeared into the darkness with its owner. Tricia sighed as she was left alone again, lost in her ever-growing plight to make Eric hers. She laid by him in a loving embrace, crying silently as dawn approached. Its light shone in the room, glittering around the piles of emptied glass bottles around the bed...

* * *

 **Dark or no?**

 **And don't berate me about the lack of a kitchen. I'm sure you can be content with what I gave.**

 **And sorry about back-to-back Zoroarks. People really like _her._ Maybe we'l get a new Pokemon in a few months...**

 **Moncheli!**


	25. M Human X F Kyogre X ?

**This...right here...was a must yet a shruggable topic.**

* * *

 **Titanic Adventures-Sapphire can't help it when her mind starts playing tricks on her at night, making her believe that her trainer loves her so much that he'd casually rape her every night. But her whole reality is put to the test when her friends help her in relieving one of her rape fantasies...**

* * *

 **I hope I don't fuck this up...I have other things to do...**

* * *

 _Request by FFN Guest "Gosebrain"-"Titanic Adventures"-M Human X F Groudon/Kyogre/Raquaza(Biastophilia, Lesbian sex involved)_

"Hmmm..." Yes, that was Sapphire's only word of use as she looked at the book in her hands-or flippers. It really meant nothing to her; the print, the picture on the cover or the title. Her concern lie with the human asleep next to her.

"Ahh, Ion...Such a weird name for a strong human like you..." Indeed it was; his electric-blue hair, his tanned face and strong body. If one would peek, they would see that his eyes matched his hair in color.

"Although it fits...in some ways..." Her gaze shifted downwards to his crotch area, where his morning wood was surely poking out. It looked like a spire in Sapphire's eyes, and it looked to have claimed many a hole. That wasn't true, though; he was about a virgin as her and her fellow females.

Sapphire sighed again before closing the book in her hand and laying back down. She cuddle against Ion and nuzzling into his neck, her E-Cup breasts pressing against his right arm. Her breathing slowed to normal as she tried to pretend-sleep, hoping to catch him waking up with those...beautiful eyes of his...

He suddenly sat up though, making her jolt up and look at him in concern. "Ion...?

"Yes, Sapphire~?" Oh god, that voice. It made her shudder and feel wet downstairs.

"W-what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just couldn't wait to see your pretty face~..." He knew she loved being called pretty; she always thought being a Kyogre was a curse as her face didn't look pleasant to others than her girls and Ion.

"T-thanks..." she replied, hoping that wasn't all he was awake for.

"Now then, about this~..." He suddenly grabbed her crotch, squelching as her wet panties were soaked to the bone under the covers. She couldn't help but push out a moan of bliss as her sensitive slut was touched.

"Looky here...A little slut with a little wet problem...~"

"I'm not a s-slut!" Even though she sounded defiant, her body reacted for her as she began bucking in his grasp. Ion only smirked before he shoved his fingers into her panties and entered her vulva. Her womanhood immediately convulsed and she screamed as a climax she'd never be able to replicate on her own rushed through her.

"See~? Sluts don't climax over a simple fist..."

She didn't reply as her vision started fading to black, meaning she was falling asleep...

No, she woke up abruptly, sitting up with a gasp as she didn't know when she fell asleep. Looking around, the sun shone through the window and on the bed, meaning it was day time. Ion was not present with her, meaning he was up and about downstairs. Sighing to herself, Sapphire got out of bed, making sure to grab the damp sheets behind her and put them in the hamper.

She thumped down the stairs in some hastily thrown-on shorts, only covering most of her front and just barely her butt, and looked down from the banister to see who was cooking.

In the kitchen, a red tail swished around, flat as a board and scaled a deep ashy brown on the underside. Pots and pans sizzled and clanked inside with the figure, making quite the ruckus.

"What're you cooking Ruby?" Sapphire called as she descended down the rest of the stairs. A reptilian head poked out from the kitchen, smirking the whole while with sharp teeth gleaming in the light.

"Bacon. Eggs. Sausage. The usual." The reptile replied, the shape of her body confirming her species to be Groudon.

"Usual? You don't really go all this way for breakfast."

"I can be outlandish as I please." That wasn't gonna die down for Sapphire. Her counterpart was too lazy to suddenly start cooking like _this_.

"Okay...What're you planning?"

An appalled look, overly dramatic to be real, came across Ruby's face. "Planning what, my dear counterpart?"

"Whenever you cook, you're planning something in the future. Plus, you even told me that'd be the only reason you'd cook."

"...Oh dammit, I did tell you that." Her innocent facade down, Ruby went back in the kitchen, cutting off the ignited fires to signal that everything was done. "Want some?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. Got any OJ?" In Sapphire's outstretched flipper came a glass of the very substance she asked for. A thanks was thrown to Ruby before she gulped the tangy fluids down. Said Groudon sat across from her with a full plate, chowing down on her eggs as their were her favorite item on a breakfast menu.

Weird, considering her species.

"Hey..." Behind them walked in what made them a trio-a Rayquaza. The busty mounds on its chest of F-Cup size confirmed it female as she stretched her sore limbs. Her tail lashed around behind her and almost knocked over a bowl containing Sapphire and Ruby's orbs. They only use them for emergencies and for bets that require extra "Oomph".

"Hey Emerald." the two girls replied simultaneously, almost impulsive.

"Any for me?" the Sky High Pokemon asked Ruby, who handed her a plate soon after. Without a word, she sat down in-between them and started eating as well.

Silence, except for the occasional crunch from either Ruby or Emerald, reined supreme over the three Legendaries, making the table seem awkward to sit at. Only when Ruby finally spoke did the tension seem to break. "So did you guys hear?"

"What?" Emerald responded, chomping the last of her bacon.

"Ion's got a thing for bondage stuff."

Sapphire had to put her cup down immediately lest she break it from embarrassment. "W-what!?"

"He likes seeing girls bound up and stuff. Saw it all on his computer before I went to sleep last night."

"Really now?" Emerald inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. In fact..." Ruby ducked down under the table, seemingly ruffling around for something interesting as her tail wagged behind her, finally coming back up with a box. "Here's the stuff I saw him back-alley order last week."

"You sneaked into his room? Ruby, that's not very respectful of his privacy."

"Oh you and your legality, Emerald. Besides, who's to say he wouldn't tie us down to our beds as we sleep at night and take our innocence?"

"I'll have to stop you there, Ruby..." Indeed she had to; the image of Ion bounding her to her bed, gag in her mouth to prevent her screams as he loomed over her ready to penetrate her made Sapphire leak a bit onto her chair, making her arousal drip into a pool beneath her.

"Why?" She sniffed the air, having smelled something that was familiar to-"...Oh..."

"No more talk on that."

"N-no..." Sapphire suddenly muttered, getting their attention. "You can go on..."

"Well in that case..." The Rayquaza trailed off, leaving the Kyogre girl confused before she felt something slither into her shorts and prod at her folds. Her eyes shot open-having been threatening to droop in her lust-and she was only spared a moment's notice before said something inserted itself inside her.

"W-what're you doing!?" she yelled, feeling pleasure slowly start to sink into her body.

"Just keeping you on board. Now Ruby, you may continue." Emerald requested.

"Goodie. Now, we know that Sapphire here has a crush on him..." It was true, as she blushed a deep purple and looked away in silence. "So I was thinking that we help them get together and mate."

"Like he did with us?"

"Yep!" Sapphire didn't catch that last bit as she had zoned out, thinking about Ion actually going through with this. Would he? He sure as hell never showed how much he liked his girls as she always fantasized, and when asked if he did, he just shrugged the subject off with something else and keep it from being brought up. It made her heart ache at how much he truly cared for others yet never showed it to them.

So even as the two plotters in-between her lifted her out of her seat effortlessly, strapping a ball gag around her mouth and handcuffs on both hands, she still thought to herself, _Will he shun me for asking him to mate me...? He may have said I'm pretty before, but would he say 'you're beautiful' in bed?_

Being in her mind made her none the wiser to Emerald and Ruby cuffing her to her bed as they laid her down on her belly, spreading her legs open before putting a plank between them for easier relief. It was always a clutter and let time fly past her.

"Ion'll be home in a few hours from work." Emerald reminded her, yawning a bit from the morning's activities. Sapphire couldn't help but yawn into her gag, feeling exhaustion set in. Maybe a nap would do her good...yeah...Her eyes closed before she knew it...

 _Something...prodded against her exposed labia, making her cry out into the gag as the object hilted quickly. It pulled back, making her whimper before it started pushing itself inside her, using it like some sort of sleeve for warmth. Her pussy drooled all over it as a blush adorned her face, her arousal being sparked from the situation she was in._

 _"Mmm~..." The sound of someone humming their pleasure above her made her shudder beneath them. Whoever it was was obviously male, and had a really big cock since it was able to hilt in her. "Oh Sapphire~.."_

 _It sounded so familiar yet it was foreign to the Kyogre's ears as she grunted, feeling that shaft roughly fuck her as if her innocence meant nothing...which turned her on even more as her fluids pooled underneath her assailant's hips. Shaking her head, she pleaded for him to stop, even though her hips were bucking back to meet his eagerly._

 _"N-nope...~" was the reply to her begging, faster thrusting following after. She screamed against the gag, almost blasting it off her mouth as her climax shocked her whole body. Her wet folds convulsed around that huge dick and milked it for the essence it had contained in her assailant. She didn't know why, but this whole thing...just made her want to beg Ion to take her like this. So dominant...so rough...It made her orgasm blur into another, this one more powerful than the last one and leaving her feeling boneless._

 _Basking in her afterglow, she failed to notice the lack of light; it usually popped up to let her know the dream was over. And boy was this a good one. It was just...so...real..._

Opening her eyes, Sapphire looked to see that she was still facing the headboard, hands still bound behind her. Flexing her legs, the bond was still there, keeping them spread open. The bottom of her tail felt sticky and wet, almost like someone had...

Groaning as turning her neck cracked some bones a bit painfully back into place, Sapphire felt her heart skipped a few beats as her eyes met...

Ion's.

Those ocean-blue eyes stared at her fearful forma bit smugly as he leaned over her. Their hips were still pressed together, mixed fluids leaking onto her thighs.

"Had fun?" he asked, leaning his head on his right hand. He seemed not to be as embarrassed or ashamed of what they did as she thought he would.

"Mmmm...phmph?"

"Oh, right." He undid the ball gag, her wet tongue lolling out to wet her dry lips.

"I said...why?"

"Why what?"

"You just...raped...me...And you're smiling about it."

"The others said you'd like it so..." Ion shrugged before he pulled out, a thick stream of his semen and her ejaculate soaking the sheets some more. He grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist as he went to undo the bonds on her. Off came the handcuffs, Sapphire rubbing her wrists after, then the leg bonds. Despite herself, she kind of missed them keep her sex open to Ion, but they were sore.

"Alright, you're free...for now." He chuckled to himself before walking out the door. Sapphire laid there, thinking to herself...

 _Those two are gonna get it..._ ****

* * *

 **What!? A cliffhanger in a sex series?**

 **Blasphemy!**

 **I meant to do this. :P**

 **In any case, Legendary sex or not, there cannot be to much of this, especially with what I have planned to do for December.**

 **Plus, I have a little project on Google Docs if you wanna peek it. Just ask or comment about it.**

 **Moncheli!**


	26. M UrsaringBearticPangoro X M Human

**Smut can have chubbies!**

* * *

 **Three Bears, One Cup-On their way back from a Berry Hunt, the three Bears of Pokemon find a human with their body type passed out in the snow. When they reawaken him, he wants to thank them...**

* * *

 **Hopefully won't turn out too bad. I mean...**

 **Who doesn't like bears? :P**

* * *

 _Another For Franky's Fanboi-"Three Bears, One Cup, Four Bellies"-M Ursaring/Beartic/Pangoro X M Human(Chubby individuals inbound!)_

A snowstorm that housed anyone within a 20-mile radius raged through the region of Unova, making everyone assume Lacunosa Town was to blame for their "monster". But in actuality...

"Bob, this storm was a great idea!"

"Of course it was Urnest. Ever since I learned Blizzard and Hail, making peace and quiet have been pretty easy for me."

"L-least you two were built for this weat-ther..."

"Ah, don't be like that Paul. We'll find our den sometime soon."

Three burly figures walked through the snow like it was nothing. Maybe their snow clothes were-Oh, they're bears. An Ursaring, Beartic and a Pangoro in fact. The three didn't look to be shivering as they lumbered their food back to their den. If only they could actually see more than two feet.

"You guys sure we're not l-lost?" Paul asked, starting another shiver episode with his berries threatening to fall out his hand.

"Don't worry-" Bob the Beartic shifted his luggage in his arms to make them comfortable, "-we'll find it soon."

"I-if you say so..."

Urnest looked around, wiping the snow out of his eyes before he spotted a lump up ahead. He pointed it out to the others, who stopped to examine it.

"It could just be a lump of snow guys." Bob observed, looking around at it.

"I-i-i aree with Bob. L-let's just leave it..." The others seemed to agree with Paul, so they began to move around it, seeing a dark blotch within the snowy veil. But just as they were moving past, the lump...moved...

"Uh guys?" Bob called, making the others stop.

"What?"

"It moved..."

Urnest raised an eyebrow before walking over to the lump. Just to check, he shook it gently, but that would be all he needed to do as the snow gave way to a dark figure. The outline of a coat could not be mistaken. This was no mere lump.

"Quick! Turn it over!" Bob called, paternal instincts kicking in immediately. Urnest nodded and flipped the figure over, coming across a ski mask and heavy goggles. It was a human, and a chubby one at that with that gut. He or she wasn't breathing. Urnest picked him up, food long forgotten.

"Let's get whoever this is in the den. Pronto!" The bears uttered growls of agreement before heaving the figure into their arms and double-timing to their den. Their food lay cold on the ground as they went.

Once they got inside, Urnest set to get a fire started, gathering some firewood from their pile and putting in between some stones. One light Flamethrower later, they had a controlled blaze in their den. The figure was laid next to it, hoping to get it warm.

"Let's take the second fur off. Maybe they're wet." Bob offered, already getting to it. Removing the mask and goggles revealed a boyish face with pudgy features. His eyes were closed but looking at them anyway revealed them to be blue. Further removal showed that the poor fella was only clad in summer clothes, tennis shoes sticking out from his stumpy legs. There were crimson lines streaked all over his shirt...

"Is he okay...?" Paul asked, looking concerned.

"Let's check and see..." With a dexterous claw, Urnest cut open the boy's shirt. The sight of bleeding wounds made their nostrils flare.

"He's far from alright. Paul, go get some Oran Berries."

"It's cold outside!" the Pangoro complained, shivering as he even thought of going back out.

"The boy's life is in danger! That's more important that your temperature tolerance! Now go!" Urnest's word was somewhat law to the three as he's beaten both him and Bob in a fight. Paul grumbled before heading back outside, hurrying to collect their dropped berries before they were completely inedible. Bob went to stripping off the rest of the teen's clothes to check for more wounds. Urnest stopped him, though.

"Dude, don't do that just yet. We don't know if he'll freeze without them than with them. Plus, they're not soaked." Urnest pointed out, hopefully saving the unconscious human some dignity.

Paul came back some time later, looking ready to flash freeze with all the comic icicles on his snout as he lumbered in. The berries were thankfully unharmed as he dumped them on the guest bed.

"Thanks Paul." Urnest told him, going for the Oran Berries he picked. He got a grumble of acknowledgement back as he pried the human's mouth open. A berry was then shoved into his mouth.

"Come on...Eat it..." It took a few moments, but the feeling of something inside his mouth made him start chomping, the berry gone in seconds. The human's face contorted to a grimace as the berry's effects kicked in.

"Give him a Sitrus. Oran might not work right away. And Pechas for any possible infections." Bob informed the Ursaring, adding more sticks to the fire. The Hibernator Pokemon nodded his agreement before adding some more berries for the boy's consumption. Although he was very much still unconscious, he ate with a grimace that made all three bears' hearts wrench. If they found who caused them harm, they'd be treated a _lot_ worse.

When the feeding was done, the teen was sleeping happily, snoozing with a small smile. They all relaxed at this before Urnest went to close the "door" to the den. The fire kept blazing as the chubby ursines all went to bed, Bob sleeping closest to their guest.

It was well into nighttime, Bob's blizzard subsiding into a snowstorm, when the teen woke up.

"U-ugh..." he groaned. Shifting over, the boy's eyes opened, seeing darkness and a barely lit fire. He felt chilled, and further examining helped him see that he was partially nude. "What happened...?"

Last thing he remembered was a pair of Weaviles. Not even a hello and he was out cold. Judging from the lack of scattered items, he was robbed after they were through with him. Also judging from the berry stems littered around the floor, he guessed the lumbering figures around him helped him with his wounds.

He rubbed a hand through his dark hair as he stared at his saviors. Icy blue, black and white and brown fur entered his clear vision, making him realize that those weren't exotic furs...That was real fur.

 _I was saved by the three bears...? Why didn't they kill me?_ He was shocked to the core. All three were known for violent tendencies around those who invaded their territory and humans specifically. The sight of all three being in one place and the fact he wasn't a corpse spread out on the floor for them to wipe their foot paws shed some light on his biased view of them.

Or that's what he calls what he should last remember as the icy blue Beartic woke up.

"Grrrr...Head thumping...Need berries..." Eyes closed, the big bear reached around for some fruit, grabbing the boy's head.

 _Uh-oh...Johnny, you're in for it now..._ As he was pulled towards the Freezing Pokemon, he hoped he wouldn't be treated too roughly. Johnny was hugged to the bear's chest, head being sniffed.

"Mmmm...Must be a sour berry..." The Beartic mumbled before softly nibbling on the boy's head. He panicked, hoping he didn't bite too hard.

Moments, tense, heart drumming moments, led to the big bear spitting out a piece of Johnny's hair and waking up. "H-huh...?"

He looked down, seeing that he was holding the boy they had all rescued. His pudgy face had lines of drool running down.

"S...sorry...?" Bob said, looking confused.

"It's fine...I don't mind the affection. Just don't eat me."

The Beartic looked appalled at this. Did all humans think Pokemon eat people like snacks? "I would never."

"Good. I didn't want to get mauled since I haven't given you my gift yet."

Bob cocked his head. Gift, he says? "What kinda gift?"

Johnny smirked. That's what they all say before he does his stuff. "A special gift."

Bob chuckled to himself. The human didn't have anything worthwhile on his person, nor back outside from what he could tell. He couldn't have possibly-

Johnny had sent a hand down to Beartic's crotch tuft, making his go rigid. His member lay in a sheath of his fur color, but the human found it easily with his exploitative hand. Seething as his member was assaulted, Bob looked down at the human in his arms. "Wh-what're you doing, human...?"

"Call me Johnny, your temporary slut."

"Wha-?" Before he could infer on that "title", the boy had already grabbed a hold of his ursine member and started stroking it. Bob wasn't used to being pleased-hell, with the fact that he lived with Paul and Urnest, others would think they were best friends with benefits. But no, they don't play with each other...even though they're all gay.

Bob's ebony member, a stark contrast to his bright fur, jutted out to meet the stuffy air of the den, immediately being grabbed by Johnny. The slut went down to it, looking up to the Beartic before engulfing his shaft. Covering his mouth to muffle it, the polar bear growled his appreciation of this. The tight mouth that made his cock twitch slipped down to his crotch tuft and stayed there, throat muscles rolling along the phallus.

"Nnnngh...A-arceus, you got a mouth~..." The Freezing Pokemon couldn't have been more right as Johnny went back up to his meatus and stayed there, tongue stroking his slit like it was a succulent lollipop. He payed special attention to that part, wanting Bob to blow a thick wad down his throat. This _would_ be his first time with Pokemon.

The human's head was bobbing up and down as if he was being played with by a fisherman, moaning as his cheeks bulged with the ursine's shaft. He didn't gag along the length due to his 'training'. And his training also made the meat throb in his mouth. Muffled growls met his eyes as his only warning before Johnny found his head shoved down Bob's dick, making him take the jets of cum down his throat without allowing him to taste it.

"Aww, you tease." the teen whined, pulling off and ignoring the last shot on his face.

 _Is he serious?_ "How is that teasing?" the bear replied.

"Well if your shaft tasted as good as it did, then the cum woulda been an extra treat."

The only response the Beartic could give was a cocked head of confusion. Johnny shrugged.

"Well it looks like I'll have to gift your denmates for some cum." Before Bob could stop him, the human had crawled onto Paul's slumbering form, ironically in 69 position. Fortunately for him, the panda bear's legs were sprawled open for him, so what he planned to do would be undeterred. Johnny stuck a finger in his mouth, licking it and making sure he got plenty of saliva on it before taking it out and guiding it down to Paul's crotch. Once there, he went past the bear's gonads and circled around his ebony-furred taint.

Paul groaned, feeling something push up his anus and being very slow about it. His eyes opened from the dream of having a berry forest to himself and the sight of a human's ass was not what he was expecting. Smooth, hairless cheeks glistened in the dim light, showing just how stuffy it was in here. The crease of those two 'melons' was also shaven, revealing a tight-looking hole. It winked at him, closing all the way and opening a bit to show the velvet muscles within, rolling around as the human serviced him.

When Johnny felt furred paws grab his bottom, and something fleshy poke his plexus, he knew he got the Pangoro up and ready. Popping out the finger, he leaned back, butt squashing against the Daunting Pokemon's muzzle. Said Pokemon found himself with a face full of buttcrack and a nose-full of maleness. It wasn't earthy as he expected humans to smell with this kind of stature and health; in fact, it turned him on a bit more, making his semi-flaccid shaft poke higher. Fully erect, it wasn't big like Bob or Urnest, but he made up for it with his thickness of a soda can.

His tongue soon slipped out and the taste held true to the scent, being of sweat and the musk usually found one one's ass. His slobber left the whole valley shiny from the first lick, Johnny's anus clenching and unclenching as he did. Paul licked it some more, seeing that he needed to spread the human's cheeks for more.

Johnny was loving this, stroking his penis in tandem with the Pangoro's lapping. He's had plenty of munchers back there, but sure as hell he won't be seeking them out often after this with how much was being covered by the panda bear's tongue. The wet muscle wiggled against his asshole, making him press down to get it inside of him. Not long after, it was practically forced inside with a thrust that made the human cry out.

Paul couldn't be anymore satisfied with how the human took care of himself; the musk was more concentrated inside and there was nothing unpleasant. If he wasn't busy eating his ass, the Pangoro would be jerking off to this. He dug deep, brushing along the boy's walls and making him squirm and shudder on his pot belly. Sure is sensitive to the touch, figured Paul, as he kissed the slightly yawning anus with his muzzle.

The human panted heavily, beating his meat faster as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. It centered around his loins as his peak neared with every churn of his essence. Finally, when the panda started humming-which vibrated the tongue oh so well-Johnny came. His prostate pushed inwards, pumping jets of pearly white semen onto the den floor, making a mess of it on Paul's feet, legs and stomach. He almost slumped forward from it when it finally tapered off, but he wasn't finished. His last recipient still remained.

Turning, Johnny was met with a rather pleasing sight. Not only was the Ursaring of the group wide awake, he was horny and his member looked intimidating from its length. The bear under him pulled him off his muzzle and the boy found himself being pushed to the Hibernator Pokemon. He beckoned with a single claw to his member, which, Johnny noticed, had a ring similar to the one on his chest around the tip. The appearance of a target made him crawl eagerly to the ursine and he awaited instructions.

Urnest was very much drunk on all the scents in the room, meaning he was about as patient as Mew on sugar. Knowing that humans are known for understanding Pokespeech but not particularly caring, he gestured to his member with a growl. The boy seemed ready for him, as he tried engulfing his member to the hilt and only managing half before he had to pull back to cough. Bear cock is no joke,and should never be taken as such.

"Ech!...Sorry about that sir..."

"Hmph." The boy was liking this kind of communication, as seen in his eyes as he went back down on the Ursaring's shaft, albeit a bit more careful as to not choke again. With ease, the rest of what he had not swallowed as being swallowed as his throat bulged out considerably. Bob and Paul couldn't help their arousal to this as they grew hard in seconds. If only they cold just take him...

Both bears' eyes widened as Urnest suddenly pulled Johnny off his cock and turned him around on his hands and knees. The human faced the Beartic and Pangoro with a grin, showing his readiness for what was in store for him.

"You two. Get over here. Let's make sure this slut's nice and gaping everywhere..."Urnest ordered, gripping Johnny's hips roughly and almost digging his claws in. The two bears immediately walked over, compelled by his tone of business. "Paul, you please him with your mouth."

"But-"

"Bob, you take the boy's mouth. Don't hold back either."

"Y-yes sir." Paul, a little crestfallen, crawled under Johnny, face-first as their belly would make him feel squished. Bob took his place in the front, poking his member on Johnny's face and Urnest prodded his butt with his thick schlong.

"Ready..." At this, both Daunting and Freezing grabbed the human somewhere as they got ready.

"Set..." Johnny felt something warm on both ends of his body, making him shudder.

"GO!" Everyone-the human included-yelled, two cocks being driven into the boy while his average shaft was enveloped in heat. The triple threat only got better when an order for no remorse was called and they all got started without a moment's hesitation. Paul bobbed his head skillfully on the boy's cock, licking around and all over the tip, as Urnest and Bob rutted his ass and mouth in a spit-roast. If this didn't turn the boy on, then nothing else would as his post-orgasm dick started throbbing.

They all acted as a team: one would thrust in, one would thrust out and vice versa while down below was being twice as fast. Sadly, the boy hadn't trained himself for such an occasion and another climax rushed through him, stronger than the last one but weaker in terms of consistency. It was only enough to fill Paul's mouth about halfway before it was over and he could swallow again. He opted to just lick at his cock slit for the time being while he continued to be pleasured.

Bob let out a guttural yell as his cock was once again being milked by Johnny's throat, the action rolling all over his length. "D-dammit! Urnest, I have to c-cum!" he whined.

"N-not yet..." The big guy was still trying to find that one spot that'll make the boy plead for every last inch, balls included if size permits. Next, however, by chance he managed to angle his cock a bit upwards with a thrust and hit home as the boy arched his back. No doubt another peak rose as Paul went back to swallowing, so Urnest began pumping harder to that spot. Those sphincters worshiped his shaft with every pull when he pulled out and every clench when he hilted.

Time dragged along well as the sun rays pouring into the den meant that it was midday. They were all sweating profusely, perspiration matting fur and soaking skin. Urnest's claws had started slipping as he grew tired of keeping them lodged in Johnny's hips, who had long since cummed himself dry. Finally, that tug in his loins gave them the signal.

"Get r-ready..." Bob, having been tired of forcefully skull-fucking their human toy, felt elated as he could finally let go. They slowed to a trot, thrusts jarring the boy's body and making his bones rattle. Not that he'd care, Paul thought, as he jerked himself off to the taste of his salty jizz.

"Almost...NOW~~!" With a roar, both Beartic and Ursaring let the heavens know they claimed Johnny as their semen flooded within both of his orifices. The human was quite surprised at what they gave him as his mouth rapidly filled up faster than he could swallow, meaning some of the cool cum dribbled out the sides. His chubby belly stuck out a bit more, seemingly unnoticeable to those who'd look. Warm jets that seemed never-ending filled him to his limit before finally trickling down to drop when he felt ready to burst.

With a yank, both of the ursines popped their seed-covered dicks out of the human, Urnest greeted with the pleasing sight of his essence streaming out Johnny's ass and dripping down his fat thighs and balls. A toothy chuckle followed this.

"You know...I don't think he's...a temp anymore..."

"Huh?" Bob called, feeling confused and fatigued. "What do you mean, Urn?"

"He said 'temporary slut', right?"

"Yeah...?"

"So why not make him our full-time slut?" That toothy grin never left Urnest's muzzle as both of his fellows looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy!? What if he has a group to get back to?" Paul countered, jabbing a thumb to the entrance of the den.

"Actually...", the sound of the human in question interrupting them drew their attention, "I'm just a traveler...a lone wold, yo-you can say..."

"See?"

"Ugh. If we're gonna do this, then who makes his bed?"

"I have an idea for that..."

* * *

"Ahhh..." Johnny walked through the spring woods with a bounce in his step, making his belly rise and fall with each. It tickled to see it rub against his waist. Some berries were in his arms as he walked back to his den, where he would definitely be greeted with hungry muzzles.

When he got there, he pushed the entrance rock out of the way with surprising strength and called into the cave, "I'm back with food!"

"Hurry up!" The sound of Urnest calling means he was back from his hunt on the other side of the forest, so Johnny didn't want to miss a beat. He made sure to close the 'door' back before running down the lengthy cave, expanding from all the time they spent on it. When he reached the kitchen, he was met with the sight of the three bears standing over someone.

It was another human, who was also looking slightly overweight like him and bore similar features. His hair was a deep blue compared to Johnny's brown, though.

"You know him Johnny?" Paul asked, coming over to get a berry.

"He looks familiar...but i don't know for sure...Got any I.D.?" Getting a positive from Bob,he walked over, placing the berries on the table in the room. He was handed a coat with a card in one of the pockets when he checked.

"Hmmm..." he mumbled as he looked the identification card in his hand.

"Well?" asked Urnest.

"What do you know...? It's my best friend..."

* * *

 **But is it my best friend? No.**

 **And that ends that.**

 **And to a certain person...**

 **I must apologize for what my writing may seem. This is what I was warning people about...And as for my "sexism"...is it not a bad thing to turn down a request if the female's supposed to be as she's asked? Sure, I can try lightening up my opposite gender, but I'd need time to make it up to you...**

 **Don't give up on me yet. I haven't gone down the route that ends relationships...**

 **Moncheli!**


	27. M DarkraiLatios X Latias

**Do, Do, Do, Do~...**

 **SMUT!**

 **Do, Do, Do, Do~...**

 **SMUT!**

* * *

 **Dark Fantasies-Latias is sick of her brother complaining about how Dark-types are their enemies, especially Darkrai. But when Cresselia's insistence makes her too riled to be normal, she zooms to the Pitch Black legendary to sate her lust. But will it be without consequences or will her brother forgive her?**

* * *

 **Ah, the good ole fashioned overprotective schtick. Love it so much that I could just bu-**

* * *

 _For Fellow Smut Writer "Baconicon13"-"Dark Fantasies"-M Darkrai/Latios X Latias(Incest!)_

For a forenight, all Latias wished for her lonely brother was for him to not be so stressed all the time. As he pulled her back into their den in a hard-to-reach cave in a mountain, she prayed he didn't tear her arm out the socket. He's just that strong.

"Sister, why must you continue these hopeless quests for friendship?" he asked, floating before her with his arms crossed. His mouth was twisted into a snarl that meant business.

"Because, brother", she retorted," it's not fun around here like you promised."

"I am fun! In fact, you were the one that said I was the most fun person on Earth! Remember?" he countered, pointing an accusatory finger at Latias, who swiped it away with her claw.

"That was back when we were kids! All you wanna do now is hide us or make us run from others! You even try to scare the guys upstairs into not talking to me!"

"How'd you-?"

"Cressi told me. You tried to get her too." Latios' muzzle opened to reply, but closed it back out of immediately guilt. Yep, she caught him on the act. "Brother, I can't live like this. I need to go out and have a life, not become a prisoner in my own home. I want to settle down, find a mate and have hatchlings and-"

"Stop." His tone had dripped down a few notches the moment she said "hatchlings".

"But-"

"Please...Latias, you just don't understand...We're a very endangered species, and I don't like the prospect of leaving you alone with anyone. Please understand that if you were to leave me behind just so you can be happy elsewhere, I'll never be able to..."

 _Ugh...Here he goes..._ Latias groaned to herself as her brother indulged in one of his "don't leave me alone here" speeches. He basically tries to tell them in different ways so she'd want to stay, but if you do them **every time** one leaves home, then it's obvious you should try a different tactic. So as he droned on, she remembered the conversation she and Cressi had before she was stolen back home.

 _"Oh you won't believe how much fun Dark is in bed!"_

 _"Dark? A Dark-type or...?"_

 _"No I mean Dark **rai**. He may seem like a jerk, but when you get past that, he's this caring...rough...man who really knows where to push your buttons..."_

 _The whole thing had left her wondering just how big the shadow was, considering he's only taller than the Lake Trio, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi and Victini. Was he...around her brother's size, whom she had caught masturbating once?_

 _"What's his...you know...?"_

 _"Size? Oh, he's big alright. Just two inches shy of a foot."_

 _When she heard that, she couldn't believe it. Her widened eyes expressed her disbelief as well. He was just as big, if not bigger, than Latios! This made her all the more curious to see him..._

 _"Does he...only lay with you?"_

 _"Oh no! I've seen him in the other Council member's bedrooms before. You won't believe who he's convinced of giving him head or tail. You should see him too-join the fun!"_

 _And see him, I will..._ Seeing that Latios was still going on with that useless speech about why their species should stick together for safety, Latias quietly floated out of the den. She focused and watched as her feathery down began disappearing from view. A helpful skill taught by their parents before they left to find a nest of their own. Latias made sure that Latios was still talking before taking off.

Their den overlooked the vast city of Hearthome, as their old home on Mirage Island in Hoenn had been...infiltrated...So they moved out here. She had to fly slowly over the towns and cities under her-despite her being able to make due like this-as to keep invisible. She didn't want someone from below recognizing her and have Mirage Island all over again. The lecture Latios gave her for letting it happen made her throat dry to this day with how harsh his words were.

As Canalave City came into view, Latias looked out to the horizon beyond it. No doubt Darkrai's Island was somewhere over there, along with Cressi's. Just getting there would be a challenge as she's never been farther than Full Moon Island. Suddenly, a Staraptor bumped into her, making her disguise drop and making her visible.

'Hey! Watch where you're-! Oh, my Lady Latias!" The Predator Pokemon immediately registered its mistake, bowing its head in respect. The Eon dragon couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at this. When her and Latios were christened Legendaries, they never received so much respect before from fellow Pokemon. Especially Flying types. If she didn't know better, than they all could be jealous of their flight capabilities.

"You may rise, Staraptor." The gray and white avian did exactly that.

"If I may, my Lady, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Out. If you see my brother, can you do me a favor and stall him please?" Latias noticed the Predator Pokemon chuckle to himself, meaning-just like every other flight-capable Pokemon-he knew about Latios's antics. This made her groan. "Will you help me?"

"Yes, my Lady." The Staraptor nodded and flew off in the direction she just left, slowly even to keep watch. She smiled in thanks at him before going invisible again and taking off towards Canalave. Once there, she noticed the old Harbor Inn being fixed. There was a tall guy there overseeing its reconstruction.

 _Hmm...Darkrai finally got someone to spruce the place up for him? Maybe it was that new guy he met._ There had been word around the Hall that Darkrai had found a guy in his life that can tame him. Guess that man fit the picture as she flew past, but not before flicking the human's head. His surprise to see that nothing was present to do such a thing almost made her laugh, but Latias kept it down and kept flying to her destination. As soon as she was a fair ways away from civilization, she dropped her disguise and dashed towards the island at speeds that could break the sound barrier.

The island was in her face in moments thanks to that speed boost. As she descended on the sandy beach, she wondered why he didn't have any guards. Eh, less hassle for her. Latias flew into the brush, heading for the middle of the island where Darkrai should be.

Imagine her surprise when she found not a clearing shrouded in darkness, but a two-story cabin of black wood. It blended in well with the dark clearing around her, so it'd be obvious anyone intruding would look past the building.

 _Smart..._ Latias thought, flying towards the door. She knocked a little, only for the door to creepily open on its own. This only made her a bit skeptical of doing this, but it did not deter her from her goal. With a raised head, she floated inside. When the door slammed behind her, however, her skepticism was understandable.

* * *

"...And that, sister is why I can't be alone." Latios finished, taking a breather from that speech. It was well worth it to him; a big reminder to his knuckle-headed sister that being alone is the last thing on his to-do list.

When he caught his breath, he looked behind him, only now noticing the distinct lack of Latias's presence.

"Latias? Where are you?" he called, looking around the den for her. She wasn't in the bath cave-where they let water geysers rise from a hole in the ground to wash their down, she wasn't in the nest cave-where they snuggle together for warmth at night-and she wasn't anywhere else for that matter.

 _Where could that silly girl be...?_ he thought, claw on his chin. Just where would she go? Nothing could have possibly-

A peculiar scent hit his nostrils, making him sniff in a spicy-sweet smell into his nose. A tingle went up his spine and made him shiver. He knew what that smell was...

And since there's only one female around here, there's only one person to cause it.

"LAAAATIAAAAAS!" The surrounding forest heard his scream as he zoomed out of their den and followed the scent. He'll be damned if she lost her innocence to some low-life Pokemon. As he left the surrounding area in a blur, he noticed a figure floating around in a rather tight circle.

"MOVE!" the Eon dragon yelled, gesturing with his hand for the figure to get out of the way. Instead of doing so, the figure stopped, revealing it to be a Staraptor. As much as he wanted to ram him over and keep moving, Latios knew another Flying type being injured like that would get him in trouble with the Alpha Lady. He did NOT want to be stuck on Regi Babysitting Duty.

He came to a harsh stop in front of the bird, glaring venomous daggers at it. "Why are in my way?" he asked.

"Well my Lord, I wanted to get your attention for something..." the bird, who was male according to his tone and octave, stated, doing a little bow for extra effect. Finding this pacifying-for now, he figured-Latios eased his body to a semi-relaxed stance and waited.

The Predator Pokemon took a deep breath...and then hugged the Eon dragon tightly. "Thank you..."

To say he was confused by this sudden show of affection would be and understatement. "Uh...for what?"

"For being here, my Lord...I want to show you something...Please?" Latios was just about to say that he didn't have time for this, but he was cut off when his muzzle was taken into a kiss with a beak.

 _What is going **on** here!? _As they made out in midair, some wolf whistles from down below could be heard. The psychic dragon looked down to see some of the residents of the local forest looking up at them. Mostly ladies, he noticed, as some of them were looking away, almost as if in disgust or embarrassment. His attention was drawn back to the Staraptor as their tongue began intermingling.

Said bird seemed to be loving this, as he brought Latios's head closer to deepen the kiss gone Kalos. His thick, reptilian tongue swamped over the Staraptor's thin one, letting his unintentionally explore the bird's inner beak. Being a Legendary, he could keep this up for as long as he wanted, but from the labored breathing coming from the gray-feathered avian, it seemed that the kiss would end. Which he took gladly, as he backed away to breath fresh air not scented with Magikarp flesh. Bleh.

"Hah...hah...Thank you...my Lord..."

Not wanting to hurt the poor boy's feelings outright-mainly because he knew he'd be in worse trouble with Mespirit than Arceus if he did-he replied with, "No problem..."

Seeing that nothing else was happening, he prepared to take off again. "Wait!" Latios inwardly groaned at the sudden call to a halt.

"What is it?"

"Don't you want to...take this somewhere private?" the bird offered.

 _Is he SERIOUS!?_ Although, for that moment of griping, the thought of going somewhere with the very skilled bird actually crossed his mind. Mind you, Latios was about as straight as the course to his sister was, but even now he still had the rare thought of fornicating with other males. Just as he was about to consider taking it, the scent of his sister's arousal hit him again and reminded him of where he was originally going.

"Sorry, but I gotta go!" Without another word, he zoomed off, following the smell with a determined heart. When it started getting thicker the closer he got, he couldn't help the erection beginning to sprout out from his crotch slit. He ignored it, deeming his sister more important than his own maleness.

* * *

"Darkrai?" Latias called one more time, seeing that she's been everywhere in the cabin, even the basement. As she floated back up from the darker-than-all-Hell area, she noticed something...

The fireplace wasn't lit when she got inside.

Instead, it was blazing, and the shadow of someone sitting in the armchair in front of it was visible on the opposite wall. The smoke-gray hair billowing out from the side of the chair could not be mistaken.

"Darkrai, is that you?" she asked, floating up to the chair. In it was indeed the Pitch Black Pokemon.

"What does it look like, brat?" he responded, looking at her with his single eye.

 _Rude..._ "Just making sure. For all I know, you could have been a Ditto."

"Humph. Those things can't even get here on their own. Now what do you want?"

This was it. He was right there, and judging by the throbbing going on _back there_ she was more than ready. "Can we...t-take this to your bedroom?"

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her sudden question.

"Well...I kinda wanted to...y-you know...get to know you better...instead of what my brother calls you.." Hoping that would suffice as a good excuse to get this over with, she waited for his reply. For the moment, he seemed to sit there and think about, closing his eye in thought. When more than five minutes had passed, she figured that he was toying with her.

"Well!?"

His eye opened slowly. "Tell me why you're **really** here..."

"I told you that-"

"That's a lie. I can smell your estrus from here, and frankly I'm sure if someone wanted to track you, they could use your scent."

Dammit, she mentally cursed, he smelled it. Latias had been hoping to keep that under control, especially around her brother. The amount of times she thought of shutting him up by thrusting her vulva into his face has been escalating the longer she let her heat go on. "Well...Cr-cressi told me that y-you..."

"Welp, say no more." The sudden interruption from her explanation had confused her until she suddenly found herself phasing through the ceiling with Darkrai in tow. Latias was then thrown onto a rather clean bed back first, almost hurting her wings in the process. She was about to loud-mouth him for not being careful with her, only to pause as he had put her in a very revealing position.

"Now then." he muttered, snapping his fingers loudly. Something thick and slimy wrapped around her arms and held her there. Latias struggled against the sickening bonds futilely before losing her stamina to keep it up moments later. When did her strength leave her?

Darkrai floated closer to her lower half, putting his hands on her inner folds and pressing closer to her exposed vagina. He snickered as it clenched and unclenched in his face, making him breathe on it to tease it more.

"H-hey...Stop...doing that...~" she muttered, seeing that it was turning her on further. Juices flowed out of her pussy and matted her feathered folds, leaving the area completely damp. The Pitch Black Pokemon looming above her almost laughed. Must be her first time receiving this kind of attention. Virgin or not, however, he was going to make her scream-agony or bliss, wouldn't matter.

When something roughly textured began pushing against the damp yet tight entrance, Latias's head jolted up to see him getting ready to press his finger inside her. Before she could ask him to stop teasing her, he shoved it in, making her gasp. It slid in without a problem thanks to her arousal, but even then she couldn't help but whimper in discomfort. It was her first time taking something up there.

"It's too bad I have no mouth...I'd love to see how you taste~..." Darkrai muttered, going as far as he could before meeting a wall within her flesh. Her proof of virginity.

"Pl-please don't...I'm saving myself...f-for...for..." She didn't want to get the words out, or maybe she couldn't, as she blushed a bright pink amongst her red feathers. The Pitch Black Pokemon seemed to consider this for a moment, albeit while continuing to finger her. He hummed before adding three finger and swirling them around before pulling them out.

The sudden feeling of emptiness made Latias whine for more vaginal attention, but he would have none of that. His slick and shiny fingers then went lower, heading for her even tighter rosebud. He slowly slid his lubricated fingers inside, bringing her more pleasure than discomfort this time. "Someone not a virgin back there~?" he asked, noticing how easy it was to push in his digits before adding a dry fourth.

"I...m-may have gotten...stuck in some branches..." she muttered, her blush deepening as she remembered the day she lost her anal virginity to a simple, overgrown tree. Good thing it wasn't a Sudowoodo, she thought, as those would never leave her alone. Her attention was brought back to feeling something thicker than finger pressing into her anus. Seeing Darkrai's hips getting closer to meet hers confirmed that he was inserting his cock.

And by the gods, Cressi was right. He sure was big.

When he sheathed inside all the way, he suddenly melded into the shadows-cock still deep inside her ass-and reappeared underneath her.

"What...w-what are you doing...?"

"Using you as a shield." was the vague reply. Before she could utter another question, the door to the bedroom burst open, scattering wood all over the place. Something crashed against Latias and made her scream in sudden pain.

"DAAAARKRAAAAI!" It was Latios as he desperately tried to claw at the being under his sister. The angry Eon dragon repetitively missed, however, as his sister's squirming was limiting his attack range. "Show your face so I can tear your wretched face off!"

"I'd rather not." Darkrai responded, continuing to move out of the way of the makeshift Fury Swipes. The bed was getting torn and Latios wasn't getting any hits off, so he stopped out of exhaustion.

"Let my sister go." he growled darkly.

"Sorry, she's here on her own word and I plan to see things through. What about you~?"

"I don't care!"

"AHHHHH!" Latias suddenly cried out from below her brother, but he ignored her.

"I want her safely at home! Not in the arms of...of such a..."

"What? I dare you."

"Such a...never mind. Get my sister out of these bonds so we can go home!" What the dragon wasn't expecting was for the Pitch Black Pokemon to start relaxing against the bed, almost as if treating this whole situation like a joke. "Don't you dare fall asleep!"

"Never. Not even when a good threesome's at hand~." This threw Latios for a loop. Of all the things this vermin could spawn, he chooses something so...so...

Lewd!

"You little...No! Why would I?!"

"I mean, you already started..."

"I did not!"

"Move back then."

Huffing his disgust at the idea and more than happy to leave, Latios did so...only for Latias to moan as he moaned. Noticing that his sister was below him, he looked down at her pleased face...before looking to their hips. His face earned a purple blush as he saw that since he had not tended to his erection quick enough, it had lodged within Latias's deflowered womanhood. How he knew her virginity was gone? He saw blood trail down his cock as he pulled back further.

"B-brother..." Her pleading voice snapped him out of his stupor and he looked without a word. "Don't pull o-out~.."

"But Latias! This is-!"

"Pleasurable, amazing, tight, wet, soft, alluring~?" Darkrai cut in before Latios could finish.

"Not helping!" he replied to the shadow before turning back to his sister. "But seriously, this is wrong! What would Mother think!?"

"Mother is not h-here! Just you and me..."

"And me, but I'm not complaining..." The Pitch Black Pokemon was shut up by a harsh glare from the male Eon dragon.

"Please, brother...Mate with me..."

"Latias..." He kept trying to get her to see his point of view of things, but she was adamant n her pleas. The whole time, his ridged shaft had not gone soft as it lay inside of Latias's pussy. Maybe...just maybe...the two organs were...made for each other? As he pondered this, he did start seeing some pros to this. If they became mates, then no one would take her away from him with her heart in tow. Plus, they might even bare a child...Others might find it gross, but hey...

Phione's a thing.

"Alright, sister", he said after thinking about it some more, "I'll mate with you."

"Good, jeez. I'm getting bored just staring at you two." Darkrai went ignored that time as Latios finally pushed back inside of his sister, making her gasp instead of scream. The tip was more conical than flared, and the ridges he had were as far as two per three inches. So every time he got them inside, it scratched at her velvet walls with an odd feeling of bliss.

Meeting their hips together, his scrotum met the bottom of her slit in a wet whump. Being completely still wasn't an option, however, as her vagina kept clamping down on the entirety of his member and making their embrace all the more soaked. A rather bestial growl emanated from him before he started pulling back and shoving his shaft into her.

"Bout time." Then, Darkrai started pulling out as Latios pushed in, trying effortlessly to match his pace. They were coordinated in moments; Latios was viciously thrusting his cock in, making Latias cry out with every plunge, just as Darkrai would pull out with a yank and make her squirm. All in all, the roughness from both boys had her on cloud nine and then some.

When her climax came, it wasn't a surprise that Latios did not stop his feral pace. He was so deep in his desire for his sister that he completely disregarded her sudden tightness for begging. He grabbed her hips and dug his blunt claws into her down. Latias was a moaning wreck by the time she finished, and she was already halfway to another thanks to Darkrai using his tendrils to tease her clit. The poor button of sensitive nerves was puffed up enough to stand out and soon the male Eon dragon's thrusts were brushing against it over and over.

Darkrai, from down below, was having the time of his life. Nothing more than a tight ass from a willing patron to get his cock around. Sure, Cressi is a good lay every...day...but there was something more about doing it with first timers that gave him that extra oomph. As his smooth dick pumped in sync with Latios's, he could feel his balls contract upwards, meaning he didn't have much time left. Without further ado, he kicked it up a notch, going balls deep as he slammed his member up her anus before his load shot out and started coating her insides in his warm cum.

The whole transaction had rubbed against Latios and he was getting close. Good thing he was still subtle. "Sis-sister~...I feel something...c-coming...Should I pull o-ou-?"

"N-NO! KEEP IT IN~~! PLEASE!" Too enamored in the pleasure she was receiving, Latias clung to her brother like her life depended on it, thrusting her hips back on his for harder pumps. The rising pressure in his loins was coming up fast and the only thing he could really do was yell,

"I LOVE YOU~!" He then kissed her, passionately as his dragon seed began jetting out in thick ropes. She screamed into the kiss as her own climax rushed through her and their fluids mixed together in a frothy broth. His semen splattered inside her canal and seeped through into her cervix, where the little cells no doubt would find something to fertilize. Their tongues wrestled in a sloppy embrace as he fired every shot as deep as they could go.

His orgasm only lasted for another minute before Latios pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily on his sister's muzzle. She was the same way, except full of semen and warm all over.

"Now ain't that a sweet ending? Brother and sister realizing their love for one another and screwing like the dragons they are..." Latios didn't have the energy to reprimand Darkrai for that comment, so he continued to lay there as his cock went flaccid. When it slid into its home, he looked to Latias.

"Did you...enjoy that, sis?"

It took her a great deal of breath to answer. "Y-yes brother...Thank you..." She nuzzled him, which led to him nuzzling back affectionately. They cuddle for what felt like hours but actually a half hour before they were fully refreshed and ready to go.

"Alright, you crazy kids, go on home. You _might_ have an egg to tend to." The Pitch Black Pokemon had grown tired of their presence and was essentially kicking them out. So, Latios floated back to let Latias up, hand helping her upright.

"Thanks for your help Darkrai." she stated, bowing a little.

"It was nothing, little Latias." he replied, ruffling her head feathers. For once, Latios didn't feel the urge to try and tear the shadow's hand off for doing that...Maybe this experience wouldn't have been possible without his help.

"I guess none of this would have happened if you hadn't set her up like that." Latios uttered, looking away in his pride.

"Oh don't be like that. Least I didn't get down and dirty with a ordinary bird."

"He came onto me!"

Latias looked between them, confused, before she started getting her rational thought back. "Bird? You mean my friend, Rad?"

"Was that his name?" Darkrai thought. "I couldn't really tell from how many sleepy minds was thinking about the whole scene. Might I say the boy really knows how to use his tongue, won't you say Latios~?"

"S-shut up!" With a glare and a blush to nullify the former's intent, he dragged Latias out the door and flew off the island. When they were specks in the darkening sky, Darkrai sighed to himself.

"Ah...another couple brought together because of me...Wonder who else I'll matchmake...Oooh! Maybe I'll get Miss Alpha and the Demon King together!" He cackled madly to himself before closing his bedroom door and shrouding the whole place in darkness with a clap.

* * *

 **Now, I don't know about you, but if I was a reader instead of a writer wouldn't I get a hard-on from viewing this? Leave it in a review on a scale of 0-10 of your arousal.**

 **I almost never get one when writing, so I can never tell if it's good enough. :/**

 **So, in any case, that's another request down, one less for me to do this December! This'll be my last update for the year before January! But don't worry, I'll be making chapters for all sorts behind the scenes!**

 **Moncheli!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Girl power!**

* * *

 **Trapped and Forgiving-Reshiram's been imprisoned in her stone for a long time after a falling out with her ex-mate, Zekrom. When a human finds her, she devotes herself to her new trainer, only to realize that maybe things would have gotten weird the moment she took a knee...**

* * *

 **It's my second F/F, so bear with meh! :D**

* * *

 _Requested by "Guest"-"Ready and Willing"-F Human X F Reshiram(Anthros!)_

 _I'm so sorry...How many times do I need to say it...? Ever since I've been..incarcerated in my stone, I...hated myself...Arceus please, set me free. I know what I've done was bad. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings when I kissed my **best friend**! I was just greeting him like my mother taught me before she passed to the great beyond! I didn't know Zekrom was still there when I told him he could leave!_

 _I just...want to go back and...a-apologize for what I did...And I won't stop until he says he forgives me..._

* * *

Ah, I remember that day. It felt like yesterday that I was busy griping within my Light Stone when my heroine finally came and freed me. Who would have thought, a female hero? Those books must have been wrong. She was the only thing that mattered to me when I touched the grass around my unfortunate home of unknown centuries.

Those flowing brunette locks, curvaceous hips, luscious legs and those to-die-for ocean blue eyes...Arceus, I love her eyes. We match too. We both have big breasts and firm rumps. Mine jiggles when I shiver, so I have that uniqueness.

But anyway, let's get back to why I tell you all this. Me and Lena became what others would call travelling companions, going everywhere and seeing the sights. At first, I had thought she was one of those "battle-hard trainers" that would fight until their burning blood was sated. But no...she surprised me when she told me that she hated battles, shunned them even. The relief of not having to strain and break myself made me yearn for her even more...

And I got my wish none too soon.

* * *

It was a rather normal day at Lena's house. I was doing my faithful duty of tending to the kitchens-upon my own insistence. Dishes were a menial thing and my paws breezed through the chore effortlessly. As I dried them with a carefully heated hand, the front door opened. I turned to see my friend-at the time-Lena walk in with a rather nervous look on her face.

This was an interesting thing to me, as she was always courageous, brave and showed grit down to the bone. Seeing an emotion so outlandish and foreign of her brought concern to me.

"Lena? Is everything alright?" I asked, abandoning the kitchen to check for anything. She wasn't sick nor were there any bruises and cuts. She was fine, but what was she hiding that-

"We need to talk." For some reason, those words brought me more dread than when Arceus sentenced me to my stone. She closed the door and locked it before leading me to the upper floors of the home. When we got to her bedroom, she led me to her bed before closing the door...mysteriously locking it. I pondered only slightly as she began to speak.

"Reshiram...I've been thinking lately..." Lena started, making my heart beat faster in anticipation. Oh God, what did I do? Was it the time I burned her on accident while I had been griping about my past? Or was it that time I was training and almost fatally wounded her? I really hope not because none of those were in my control.

"About what?"

"About...well..." she trailed off, walking up to the bed and sitting down with me. Her hand was kind of cold on my arm as opposed to its usual warmth.

"Well what?" I asked, hoping to keep my uneasy mood out of my tone.

"Us...You know...You're a Legendary and stuff and I'm just a mortal human..."

I could understand where she was coming from. Yes, there's been times where she's questioned why I stay with her despite not being caught in one of those spherical contraptions or bound to her physically instead of going back to the Hall. Well, besides the reason why I was imprisoned in the first place, there was the fact that I've never been happier under her roof.

"Lena, stop it. I'm not leaving you here to take care of my duties. Besides, my role resides with my Hero, or Heroine in your case, so I'm doing my job by being with you." I explained, hoping that would suffice. Her stern face softened a tad and I felt my own body relax. At least that was out of the way, but now there was still the other matter she had on hand.

"Thanks Resh. You always seem to help me through the most...even when I'm supposed to help you."

"It's what I do Lena...I must."

"Yeah, but I wanna be the one to help you through anything..." Her tone was hiding something, I could sense it. There was something in those words that was supposed to translate to something else but what...?

"Anything you say?" I persisted, determined to help her swallow that nervousness.

"Yes. And I mean it. You've been with me through thin, thick, and stuff in between. You could have left that day I had broke up with my girlfriend. I came out to you and everything yet...you didn't throw me away or find me disgusting for liking other girls and...an-and..."

I couldn't help but feel a little broken in the heart as tears began streaming down her youthful face, making just want to hug her sorrow away from that bad time. Color me immensely surprised when she did it for me! The sudden embrace had shook me a bit, but I was quick to hugging back, lest she think I was just toying with her emotions the whole time.

"R-resh...don't...d-don't leave me..." she had cried into my chest.

"I would never leave you Lena...Why are you acting like this?" She sobbed harder into my fur, making it mat down and make my breasts stick out more than a sore thumb. Another reason why I hate liquids on me but now's not the time.

"Bec-cause I...I..." Lena seemed to choke on her words a bit. I urged her on with a few nudges to her sides. Sadly, she continued to stutter.

"What is it?" I demanded.

She looked up at me...before yanking herself out of my arms and running out the room. When the surprise kicked in, so did the adrenaline to follow after her. The door was slammed open before I ran downstairs to see where she went. The front door was open and I could just barely see her in the darkness. Damn winter time. I tried calling after Lena as I rushed to catch her.

"Lena, please come back! I'm sorry about what I said! Just don't run-"

"No!" N-no...? Why not...? My gaining sprint turned into a slow trot before I stopped altogether in the cold night. I watched her disappear amongst the trees in the forest up ahead, away from my sight...When I went back inside, my heart felt...

Shattered...

* * *

Day after day after day of Lena's sudden disappearance left me losing more and more of myself. I would spend every waking second up until the final blackout looking for her, calling for her, and searching to apologize or at the least bring her home. But, my efforts looked to be in vain with every setting sun and rising moon.

Her friends called from time to time, wondering where she's been for the past few days as birthdays were this week and hers was coming up. Not only did I break the bad news but I snapped at them. Cursing them for not being the ones holding her captive from me so I could claim her back. Every time they hung up after I finished yelling made me a lot more empty than full. Even her best friend stopped calling, especially when I tried to pin the blame on her for Lena's refusal to come home. I know she's out there...I just need to know where she'd go.

I just need a sign...

On one of those supposed snow days, I was as how I have been since Lena left-unkempt, unruly, lazy and more or less a sack of furry shit. Excuse my language. Lounging on the couch became my past time as I chugged yet another one of those little fizzy drinks Lena buys me. At first, I didn't think much of them and just thanked her before putting them in some cold storage. But as I am now, I could really care less.

The TV was spouting dribble about the weather, which wasn't letting up with the blizzard raging on outside. Normally, I would have gone out to just find Lena again, but after these past few days I haven't even lifted a finger to that notion. It's grown to be too tedious to look for her.

The sound fo something scruffling by the back door in the kitchen drew my attention for a bit, giving me a chance to look away from the news-for once-and check it out. Even with the storm, I could just barely make out something tall trying to break in the house through the window. Ignoring was a possibility, but alas I was too caught in trying to be left in peace to leave it be.

I stood up from the couch, noting on how many cans fell off of my body when I did. I walked over the garbage and what not and headed into the kitchen. The light was off, so whoever was outside wouldn't see me right away. They seemed to fumble with something in their hands as there was something thunking on the back porch on occasion which prompted the figure to duck away out of sight.

I stood there, trying to see if the would-be intruder would be successful before I forcefully throw them right back out the storm, but after five minutes of hearing the doorknob jiggle over and over, I was right irritated.

I unlocked the door quietly, as to not alert the intruder, before yanking the door open. "Can I help you?" I asked.

The figure stood there, shivering from the cold. I could understand, as they were only clad in casual jeans and a shirt and it seemed to be a girl with a bushy tangle of long hair. However I could be wrong, and it very well much be a guy.

"..." She, or he, said nothing. Just shivering from the harsh, icy winds. I'll admit, it nipped at my own body for a bit, but being a Legendary, plus a Dragon/Fire typing means being cold is the least of my problems.

"Well?"

"...c-can...I-i-i come in...?" the figure spoke in a hoarse voice, but I could detect the pitch a female would have.

"Why should I let you in here? You could break something or try to steal from this house." I countered. I didn't know who this girl was just yet, and I'm sure I won't.

"please...Reshiram...i'm sorry..." She must be warming up if the stutter she had was gone.

"Sorry for what?" This girl was confusing me. We don't know each other. Sure, she said my species name, but that's common knowledge.

Then she hugged me without warning, bringing all the cold she had on her on me...And might I say, she was damn near freezing. I groaned at this. Of course she would be coming looking for sanctuary at near-death; the surest excuse to get help when you need. I closed the door behind the girl before wrenching her off me.

"...Reshir-"

"Stop. I want to know why you're really here. And don't try to feed me the "just trust me" excuse; you just tried to break in here." I wasn't in the mood for chivalry either, but it wouldn't hurt to have a laugh at whatever she can try to come up wi-

"But I have a key...The cold kept making my hand shake..." My eyes widened as she held up what she was obvious dropping when she was trying to break in-a key. Wait a minute...I grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and held her against the wall, rage welling up and spewing out in my words.

"How the fuck did you get that key!?" I yelled, steam flowing from my nostrils as I fought the urge to use Flamethrower on her.

"I...ma-made this-"

"Bull-SHIT! You stole that key!"

"But I-"

"SHUT UP!" I was pissed. Never felt like this ever since Kyurem tried to force-fuse with me and Zekrom out of loneliness. Tired old bastard should just get a mate and get laid. "Only one person I know should have this key and I know by Arceus' mane it's NOT YOU!"

"PLEASE!...please..." Fuming, I growled at her, developing some more anger at her for cutting me off. She was doomed for a tongue lashing. Why try to stop the inevitable?

"Please...what...? Give me one good reason for me to not burn you to bits and hide the evidence...?" In the rational parts of my mind, I doubt I could pull that off and not feel remorse even if I did do it, but I was too miffed to care at this point.

"you'd...k-kill me...? Resh...?" I was gonna claw her face inside out for saying that nickname, but then...She moved her hair out of the way of her eyes...and I saw...

Ocean-blue eyes...

* * *

 **There. Yet another cliffhanger to a one-shot.**

 **I decided to upload this first before the rest. Some still need to get done.**

 **Isn't it a two-shot by now or does both of them need sex?**

 **Eh, I'll just wait.**


	29. Chapter 29

**One of my weird requests. Period.**

 **And it's gonna be my first straight-to-sex.**

* * *

Now Sarah was nervous. So much that the seat beneath her creaked from how antsy and on edge she was. Why would she be nervous right now? Well for one, she was in a somewhat decently kept bathroom, floor kind of sticky when she walked in and the scent of something crude and acrid emanating from the stall next to her. Why that's a problem?

It's a _guy's_ restroom.

The sounds of flies being unzipped and piss being released into nearby urinals almost made Sarah wish someone just caught her and let her out. Why couldn't her contact pick somewhere else to do this? It's killing her. As she thought of how this situation couldn't get any worse, someone came in the stall next to hers and got busy with the relief of urinating. The familiar acrid stench in that direction led to her shoving her face in her hands.

In this position, she just barely made out the opening of a hole underneath the toilet paper. Was that a...glory hole...? The thought alone made her blush. It seems even in a society where being gay meant no one was to talk to you, there's still those in need of a quickie. The bathroom door opened and closed repeatedly, Sarah not sure if people were filing out or in.

When it was silent did Sarah know that she was alone. Although she wasn't sure, as she didn't remember if the stall door next to her had opened during the-

"I see you took my invitation~..."A feminine voice purred from the other stall. The Samurott froze. Not another one. They always see what she has to offer and notices she's a chick and runs away screaming, leaving her penniless and heartbroken until she gets home. She really needs to change her profile picture of her...extremities...so they'll stop freaking out.

"By the way, don't freak out if I start doing something you've never felt before. I like to be exotic...~" Some shuffling occurred in the girl's stall before a human finger beckoned for her from the hole between them. Unknown that her embarrassment was fueling her potent arousal, she got off the toilet and stood at the hole, awaiting orders.

"Good~. Now turn around and bend over. Don't forget to keep that tail of yours out of the way or I'll be a very angry woman..." she ordered. Sarah gulped nervously before doing as she said, hiking her small appendage up so her butt hole and opening were pointed to the hole. Another order led to her leaning against the wall. The somewhat grimy metal made her shiver at what was digging into her fur.

"Good boy~..."

 _Oh thank god...She doesn't see my-_ Sarah was taken out of her thoughts when she felt something cool and plastic start poking out and at her pink rosebud. The simple fact of something trying to penetrate her virgin ass made her panic a bit on the inside-lest outside she'd be...punished...Why was she worried about that? Her thoughts of confusion lasted only a few moments before the object pushed inside her.

Burning discomfort resonated inside her anus as the rod slid in deeper and deeper, making her let out a slight squeak unlike her species when it was inside all the way. She hoped her contact didn't like bringing pain to others, or she'd run. When Sarah felt the human's press into her butt, she realized that the pole was fully inside her. Great, now she'd have to dig that out when she was done.

The touch of the human disappeared for a moment before the stall door next to hers opened, soft feet touching the tiled floor of the restroom before her door opened.

Her contact looked like the kind of girl you'd see in some adult films or videos. Her hair was in some short pigtails, her skin was flawless-absent of any blemish or scarring, and she had a petite figure. The human's breasts were apart of this regime as they barely stuck out of her midriff pink shirt, yet her skirt was the complete opposite with how her butt strained against the fabric of her daisy does.

"Well now, I knew I was dealing with a responsive person, but I didn't know I'd get a special package~." she purred, looking at Sarah like she was prey. And frankly, the Samurott thought, she _did_ feel like prey. The human stepped in, closing and locking the door behind them before literally grabbing the Pokemon by the balls.

"H-hey!" Sarah cried, feeling pressure build up at the base of her cock.

"Mmm~...It's so warm and eager...Wonder how it tastes..." And before Sarah knew it, her shaft was engulfed in a warm mouth. This beat out any "pocket pussy" or any quickie she's ever had. But it was going too fast for pure enjoyment as the human sucked on her like a vacuum. She grabbed her head, trying to get her to stop so she could take a breather.

Although when she felt a shock in her butt traverse through her body, she jolted.

The human murred as a jet of precum shot out of Sarah's cock, making her taste buds tingle from the runny yet lovable sour taste. Maybe it was that the Samurott like those kind of Berries, or the fact that maybe her diet consisted of only sour things, but the human could care less as she desperately milked her treat.

"W-wait...I need to...P-p-please..." It was growing to be too much, and sadly she muffled her pleasured scream, an orgasm rushing through her. Her cock shot watery semen down the human's throat, too much in quantity to just be a mouthful. Perks of being pent-up for a month. Her vaginal passage under her gonads was also responding to the high levels of pleasure, gushing out clear, fruity-smelling fluids that masked the smell of salt anywhere.

When her high went down, her cock throbbed in hypersensitivity. Anymore of that bliss she just got and it would hurt.

"Mmmm~...Nice and tasty. I bet I could live off of it all~..." The girl still seemed unperturbed that Sarah just came from two different places at once. And that fact alone was making Sarah start relaxing. Although her refractory period was short-lived when something small pressed inside of her opening.

"H-huh!?" Sarah looked down, only to throw her head back as the object started vibrating inside her. It was on a high setting, as evident by the fact that she could hear it. Her pussy could only clench down over it and make it tingle her deeper. This had drew her attention away from the girl, who had-unknown to her-climbed onto Sarah's lap. Only when she felt something wet and warm touch her cock did she notice.

"Wait...D-don't..."

"No talking." The girl dropped down, making Sarah cry out. The girl seemed to tsk to herself before reaching down. Sarah was only allowed to pant before the rod in her ass started vibrating too. The Samurott was helpless to the dual assault, only whimpering in response. Just how many of these things did the girl bring!? She would have to ask when she wasn't being violated in such as way as the girl lifted herself off.

"The more you talk, the higher they go until you break...Got me?" the girl demanded before she started riding Sarah like a bull in a rodeo. The Unova starter only nodded before her cock started receiving pleasure. The girl didn't seem that much into this, like she was only doing it to make Samurott quake in bliss, but the Pokemon threw that thought out the window. There's no way this girl was out to get her like that...Right?

No more thought could be put into it as the girl's bouncing was getting faster, her pussy squeezing Sarah like its life depended on it. The only thing Sarah could do without trying to get more vibrations was a pitiful whine. This seemed to give the girl some change in emotion as she smiled.

 _'Is she some sort of sadist...? I hope not...'_ Sarah continued to whine like some homesick puppy, feeling her balls build up another orgasm for her to spew. Her breasts fell under assault by the human, being squeezed, caressed, and kneaded in every way possible. When she squirted a shot of her milk with a cry, she knew she was in for it.

"What did I tell you?" The girl enunciated every word of that with a harsh bounce that send shocks throughout Sarah's body.

"N-no...No talking..."

"Ahbupbup...'No talking', Ma'am."

Okay, screw sadism. This chick was overly dominant. As much as she wanted to oh so badly say no to that-she was a free Pokemon, she could do as she wanted-her body already answered the way the girl wanted.

"Yes...Ma'am."

"Good girl. Now keep quiet or you'll get us caught."

One more affirmative out of Sarah and the girl resumed going at a reasonable pace that could give the Samurott breath. The pressure in her loins couldn't be ignored though, and since she couldn't speak the only way a warning could be passed to her contact was by hand signals. Sarah pointed to her cock, trying to see if the girl would get the message, but no. She kept going, making her efforts futile and her orgasm rushed through her once more.

Her cock spewed a lot more cum than last time as it went up the girl's pussy, filling her already content belly with her seed. Sarah's vagina milked against the toy inside her, including the one in her ass, as her orifices clenched. The toy in her labia was soaked to the core with her ejaculation and it was surprisingly still on when she finished.

The girl was still bouncing, as if nothing had just happened and she didn't just get almost a bucketful of cum jetted up her canal. The continued pleasure was almost painful, and a plea to stop almost escaped Sarah's mouth. Her mind was going through things, as with the bliss overload from all places.

"I'm bored." The girl's sudden statement left Sarah confused enough for her to turn the vibrators up to max, getting another scream out of Sarah that she had to muffle with her arm.

"N-no more...~" The Samurott pleaded, trying to get this all to stop. It was growing to be too much for her, and she'd soon break at this point.

"Why not? Don't you want your Mistress happy~?" the girl countered, grabbing Sarah's breasts roughly and sucking on a teat at random. This got some more milk out of her and the euphoria was getting her mind bent on one thing. A break.

"C-can we s-stop...? I can't take this...?" Dying by orgasm wasn't a way to go in Sarah's book.

"Oh yes you can. If you don't I'll be very angry with you. And you don't want to see me angry..." The girl reached down again before coming back up with a riding crop. Like they use in Rapidash races. That alone was enough to get Sarah quiet again.

"But...I c-can't...hold it..."

"Do you want to stop...?"

"Yes..."

"Make me cum..."

That was a demand, not a request, but regardless Sarah followed directions immediately. She grabbed the girl's hips, not being chided for it, and proceeded to really fuck her, looking for that one spot that always get even the most stubborn of people crying prayers to Arceus.

"There you go...You're d-doing it." The first sign of a stutter out of the girl was music to Sarah's ears. She followed up with a quick brush of the girl's clitoris, pressing on it only slightly before resuming her thrusts. The contact didn't seem too enthralled, as she only made a sudden gasp but that was it. Sarah pushed to work harder, aiming for the spot in her pussy and rubbing her clit as much as she could without it being painful.

"Try a bit harder...M-mistress is waiting..."

That word...'Mistress'...It seemed to fit the girl better than just 'female'. Sarah nodded and tried her best to get Mistress to cum. Sadly, her hard work was tolling on her as well as her cock throbbed violently inside of Mistress. Her pumps and those toys weren't helping either as they literally jolted her orgasm out. The bliss of a third climax was much longer than she remembered, as she felt so high she could see stars in her vision.

Sarah's body refused to move, her muscles ached a bit and her arms and legs felt like noodles. Her panting was barely heard, as if she was underwater with just the top part of her head.

"Looks like you're all tapped out." Mistress told her, pulling off of the Samurott's cock with a wet pop. A stream of the Pokemon's seed followed after and landed on the owner's legs. Now Sarah was covered in milk, semen and femcum.

"M-mhm..." was the meek response.

"Well that won't do. Why don't you come home with me and we'll help you finish the job~?" Too far out in her pleasure and pretty much broken in mind, Sarah nodded. Mistress pulled out a water bottle and drank out of it before giving another order.

"Clean yourself up. If you're not outside in the next five minutes, I'm coming back in here and giving you another helping of a punishment." The human left the bathroom, the outside of it dark as night was upon them. Hurrying to the sink, Sarah quickly turned on the hot water and began washing herself down. The milk and collective fluids were wiped off and drained before Sarah dried off.

When she was almost out the door, her reflection stared at her as she stared back. Her eyes in the mirror looked lost, snapped even. And the faintest trace of denial could be seen if you looked. But Sarah only waved at it dismissively. She wasn't lost anymore. She had someone to rely on now.

Her new Mistress.

* * *

 **I find it weird trying to do successful mind games in writing.**

 **But you know as they say. Practice makes perfect...smut. :P**

 **Moncheli!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Just 'cause. Just 'cause.**

* * *

 **You Guys Remembered!-Delphox has been feeling like her and her friends are pretty dull in life, so she makes up a game night for them and Twister ensues...**

* * *

 **Who would have thought a complex positioning would rid us all of stress?**

 **Just me? Oh, fuck you guys in the rectal cavity!**

* * *

 _For "Shining Heart Of Thunderclan"(PM him/her if you know this person)-"Game Night!"-M Blaziken X F Delphox X M Greninja(Anthros!)_

In a random house, there was a war...Not a prank war...not a paintball war...

No...it was...

"Hah! Get sniped you bastard!" yelled a figure inside a bedroom, scaled hands and clawed fingers a blur on an Xbox One controller.

Ground War. This _is_ Call of Duty.

'I call luck!' yelled someone else, but it was heard through a wireless headset. Turtle Beaches. You gotta get hip.

"Yeah, well would luck help with this next ki-AWWW! You lucky bastard!" The figure screamed as his character dropped to the ground lifelessly as he was killed by a sniper bullet.

"What was that about luck?' The figure's opponent taunted, sounding very smug on the other line.

"I'm still calling it. Besides, four minutes, twenty two seconds and counting with a three point lead to 19-16. I can taste victory."

Chuckling could be heard before the obvious male went back to the game at hand. The two boys were engaged in a hectic 1v1. The challenge was issued by the boy's friend, and he wouldn't turn down a game he was confident in winning. Blaziken or not, he was gonna pull it off. His fireproofed black _Motionless in White_ and matching jeans steamed dangerously as he grew anxious after getting killed three times in a row, bringing the score to a tie.

"I swear, your attachments are hax!" The Blaizken cried after getting shot a fourth time and dying.

'Nope. We're using the same things here Ben-Ballista, normal camo since you're superstitious as all hell, fast mags and Full Metal Jackets only. You were pretty clear over the phone.'

"Yeah, I noticed..." The score being brought to a 22-24, Ben wasn't feeling so pumped and ready; it transitioned to a more panic and fight-or-flight. The two boys engaged their characters in combat once more, shooting with clanking sticks and mashing buttons. By some miracle, Ben got the kill and felt his body relax a little as he went to the center of the map. 23-24...He can do this...Just needed that one thing everyone hates about 1v1s to come into play..

"Get ready for some spawn traps, Greg~..."

'Oh you better fucking no-!' Too late. The bullets were already being fired and kill cams were off so the boy was helpless to the spawn kills. Ben's kills were at a total of 28 before Greg somehow dodged a bullet and shot him through the wall. Game on Greg, Ben thought to himself. His room could have been a room at the Searing Sun at this point, but he wouldn't turn down the heat from this.

Another bullet exchange between them led to the Blaziken's death, making him grind his beak in mostly anxiety. When he spawned it, he was surprised to see that he was spawn killed.

"I'm coming for you~..." His friend was right. 28-27 was no joke in Black Ops 2. A race against time, it felt despite the lack thereof, as they raced to the middle of the map and shot at each other. Sniper bullet after sniper bullet missed as they repeatedly moved out of the way. The only way one of them were to win this encounter is if-

"OH THANK GOD! ALMOST OUT OF AMMO!" Ben yelled, almost making his friend deaf as he stood over his AI's dead body. 29-27. One more shot to win this and a hitmarker was something he couldn't afford. His AI ran over Greg's dead body to pick up the spare ammo. He waited with abated breath, ready fo-

 **[POOOOW!]**

The sniper bullet that ended his life almost made Ben scream in frustration. Watching as his character spawned in automatically only to get struck again.

"You know, spawn traps are really fun on Nuketown. I should practice more so I can go 30-0 on your ass."

"In your dreams, you smug-ass frog!"

The tension in the air was tight...This was a very close game which could go to anyone at this point. AH-HA! They see each other and begin firing. Their gunfight was intense; Ben button mashed the whole way through and almost broke his controller in the process of dodging and shooting. It was the same way for Greg as he could be heard on the other line. Imagine both of their surprises when they heard-

 _Click click..._

"Out of ammo!?" "Out of ammo!?"

They both cried, making their characters look around for dead bodies. They ran around the small map frantically, hoping there was at least one dropped Ballista on the ground for them. High and low, nooks and crannies; they scoured the entirety of Nuketown. They came together at the truck's opening, heavy breathing from the both of them.

"No ammo..." Ben stated.

"So it seems..."

"What do we do now...? It's a sniper 1v1, not a-."

At that time, the phone rang-on both ends coincidentally-and they jumped in fright. Ben hurried to make sure his controller was in a safe spot before he answered. It sure is steamy in here, he figured, as he looked at the caller ID. The sudden feeling that he was forgetting something struck as he pressed 'Accept'...

"Hello?"

"Hey Benny!" cheered the person on the other line.

"Dani, I told you not to call me that."

"Don't be so stuck-up about it. Jeez." He huffed and let her go on. "In any case, I felt that I should let you know that game night was tonight! And you are to bring the games!"

That whole statement took a few moments to sink inside the Blaziken's brain. Oh shit, he forgot about Game Night!

"Oh yeah!...Games!..."

There was silence on the other end before Dani replied with, "Are you kidding me? You forgot?"

"I was having a game with Gr-."

"Never mind. Just bring your feathered ass over here with some games! No controllers this time!"

Ben fought the urge to laugh as she said that and hung up. The last time they had a Game Night, he had brought his Xbox over and Dani was stuck watching him and Greg play it. Why? Her fingers at the time were under wraps from a little cooking incident. The only question Ben had for her was how do you burn all eight of your fingers from boiling vegetable oil if you're a _Fire type_. She only shrugged.

Ben then turned to check on the game when he saw that the cutscene for an ending game on Nuketown was playing. Before the nuke scorched the city, he checked the leaderboards and almost held back a cry...

"Dude, what happened?" he asked over the mic.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU PANIC-KNIFED ME!" Greg yelled over the headset, hurting Ben's eardrums a bit. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY TONIGHT!"

 _Must be talking about Game Night..._ "Alright fine. Do your worst and I'll see you at Dani's."

He got a frustrated huff in response before he turned the console off. Ben sighed before he noticed that his room was clearing of steam. Good, he thought, as he walked to his closet for the games they could try. Easier to look for things now. Nothing he had in there was standing out, especially the old reliable chess board. He still needed to find the pieces. Although, when he shifted an old set of toys out of the way, he spotted an old classic.

Twister.

"Haven't played his in awhile." Ben commented, picking the old game out the closet and dusting it off. Surprisingly, unlike the other games he had, nothing was missing: from the wheel to the playmat to the color chunks. Seeing nothing else worth the nostalgia, Ben sent a text to Dani before grabbing his coat and leaving with the game in a bag.

* * *

The walk there wasn't long for Benedict, as he had legs made for travel. Plus, hopping over rooftops to get to a destination is not "illegal" as Dani's termed it to him. In no time flat, he was knocking on the door to her small house.

Almost immediately, she answered, looking as if she's been in the bathroom getting ready for a date with how smooth and sleek her fur was. "Hey Ben!"

"Hey Dani. I brought Twister."

She beamed at the sight of the nostalgic game. "Sure has been a while, hasn't it? Stepping down from electronics to the modern days already?"

"Keep talking an I'll run back for my XBox."

"Alright, alright. Come on in." She stepped aside so he could walk in the house before closing the door behind him. The living room looked ready for a game as the couches were spaced apart more than what they usually were, leaving a huge space in the middle of the floor.

"Did you read my mind or something over the phone? There's no way you prepared for Twister on a chance." he commented, placing the game down on a nearby coffee table.

"Nope. When I say 'no video games', I _mean_ no video games..." She stood by the door, most likely waiting on Greg to bring his amphibious ass over here. Ben decided to just relax and watch TV while they waited. If he knew his best friend as he thought he did, then that ninja frog wasn't gonna be there for a couple hours.

The Blaziken ended up being right, as when the sun started to set, there was someone at the door. Surprisingly enough, Dani had fallen asleep while leaning on the wall next to the door, so she didn't answer right away. Deciding to just let her have some relaxation, Ben stood up and opened the door for her. On the other side, as predicted, was a tired-looking Greg holding a bag of food. Looks like from that new Chinese place down the street.

"H-hey..." he greeted, waving meekly before he almost collapsed on the way inside the house. Ben only chuckled at his friend before closing the door, shaking the Delphox napping on the wall to wake her.

"Get up, he's here." No sooner he said that, he got socked in the face by the young woman, making him grab his cheek in pain. "Oww! What was that for!?"

She shook her head to rid of any grogginess before answering, "Huh?"

"You just punched me in the face!"

"You shook me in my sleep. I told you not to ever do that. You know how I am."

"I know, what with the break-in and stuff, but seriously!? That hurt! A lot, dammit!" he griped, rubbing the spot to hopefully rid the throbbing pain. Greg only chuckled, as he was too exhausted for a full-on laugh fest. Dani only shrugged before going to take a seat. Ben followed after, making sure to keep away from her for the time being.

They watched some more TV so Greg could catch his breath, meaning the sun went down the horizon by the time any of them got hungry. It was revealed, when interrogated about it, that Greg had indeed brought Chinese food for them. Gladly, they ate their pork with rice with smiles on their faces. Thankfully, neither Dani nor Be inquired as to why the Greninja was late to Game Night.

And soon, they finished their food.

"Alright guys, time to bust open the games!" Dani announced, leaning over to grab Twister off the table, only to double over and land on her hands and knees with her back to the boys. Both of them got an eyeful of her hindquarters, which were on display as she never wore clothing. She recovered a little too slow for normal before getting up. "You pervs!" she yelled, grabbing the game with a huff.

"Not our fault you wanted to present yourself like a feral in heat." Greg teased, getting a snicker out of Ben. Dani only looked away with a groan. She can't really blame them for being...well...boys. But even as she would chide them about it, she couldn't help but feel a warmth of pride in her belly for being gawked at. Attention-loving or not, she liked looking good.

"Alright, alright. Let's get this game started." Ben interjected, standing up. Dani nodded before opening the box and grabbed the color mat. Unfolding it was easy, as Ben took great care of himself for a Fire type, so it was in no time when she had the game on the floor. She grabbed the spinner, meaning that she would be announcing the colors and positions they had to play. This raised an immediate red flag in Greg's head.

"Wait a sec, why do we have to play first?" he argued. "Ladies first, am I wrong?"

"That's for manners, silly frog. Besides, I grabbed the wheels first. That's the rule, remember?"

"She has a point there buddy." Ben didn't like it much either, but it was the one rule they all followed since they were Fennekin, Froakie and Torchic. First to grab the spinner didn't have to play first.

"Ugh...Fine...We'll play." Greg resigned from the argument, however brief, and just stepped to the color mat, Ben following after.

"Good boy. Now..." Dani spun the spinner with a flick of her index finger, making it spin for a short amount of time before landing on-"Right hand on green!"

The command would require them to crouch, so they got on their knees-off the mat of course-and placed a hand on a green circle. Easy. Dani spun the spinner again...

"Left leg on yellow!" The boys had to shift their legs around so they could get their own spots. They remember the rules as if it was their first time. Although, the position left them with both of their butts sticking outside.

"Now who's the one presenting themselves like a feral in-"

"Just spin the damn spinner!" Greg yelled, already feeling embarrassed for being like this. Ben didn't actually mind, but even then it was still embarrassing. Dani laughed before spinning again.

"Right leg on blue!" They followed it immediately, allowing the to bring their asses inwards and avoid more embarrassment. "Left hand on red!" Now it was embarrassing again.

"Ugh...I just wanna fall already..." Greg complained some more, holding his breath as he was face to face with Ben's butt now.

"You and me both...Call another one." the Blaziken agreed.

"Actually..." The click of a cell phone's camera made both of the boys' hearts drop to their stomachs. They turned to Dani, who was holding up said object with a smile.

"Delete that!" they yelled in sync, blushes running across their faces.

"Hmmm...nah, it's a cute screen saver."

"Why you sneaky little-!"

"Right hand on yellow!" she called. The sounds of bones cracking in or out of place-neither of them could really tell- could be heard as they shifted positions again. Their legs threatened to knock each other over, but they soon found purchase.

"Alright, guys. Stay right there, I gotta to make us some drinks. Brb!" she told them before going into the kitchen.

Greg immediately snapped at her. "You can't just leave us like this!"

"Watch me!" The sounds of dishes cluttering in the kitchen meant that she was really leaving them in that position. Both boys panted as the strain to keep up where they twisted was beginning to take its toll.

"I might fall at this rate..." Ben mentioned, feeling his legs shake as they were intertwined with Greg's.

"You and me both...Give up on three?"

"Mhm..."

They both readied to just fall to the floor with a deep breath first. "One...

"Two..."

"Three." Their hands left the mat...but they were still stuck together.

"What the hell...?" Greg questioned this with an analytical eye before he turned to Ben...the slightest sheen of blue outlining his body. "Dani! What the fuck!?"

"I told you two to stay put!"

"What's going on?" Ben interrupted.

"She has you in a bind with her powers! We can't move until she lets it go!"

"What!?" Ben was more wondrous as to how he didn't feel it. He was a Fighting type-he should be feeling pain at this moment.

Dani decided to walk back inside the living room, drinks of the pink lemonade kind present on a tray in her hands. "Here you go, guys!"

"I hate you so much right now..." Greg stated before grabbing a cup. Ben followed suit, staring at the brightly colored refreshment in question before taking a sip. It tasted well, but for some reason it left tingles going down his spine. Despite this, he kept drinking until the last dregs were gone. They both put their empty cups on the table and waited for another call.

Although, Dani seemed content to just be on her phone the whole time and left them hanging-literally.

"Hey, we're done drinking! Call the last one so we can play!" Ben called, trying to get her attention. She did not respond, almost as if turning a deaf ear to them. He called again, only to get the same result.

"What...the...?" Greg suddenly groaned, feeling hot all over all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"

"I...d-don't know..." All he did know is that his lower region was responding in earnest and he felt an embarrassing boner coming up to greet them. His face grew flustered again and he began to pant.

"Dude, why are you...h-horny...?" Ben was about to interrogate his friend's sudden urge to pop a hard-on before he too felt tingly all over-considering he was already hot all over-and his own erection sprouting out of his own opening. Both Pokemon blushed, hoping the other didn't think they were hard because of...each other...

"Oh good, it worked." Dani suddenly stated, walking over to them.

"What d-do you mean 'i-it'?" Ben asked, holding back a groan as his dick throbbed towards his torso.

"Why else would I make _pink_ lemonade? I thought you remembered what that meant." Without much else of an explanation, Dani started taking off her robe in front of them, dropping it to the floor in a heap before she slipped in-between them. Now they were both in a position where they sandwiched her, and no doubt she feels both of their cocks against her.

"U-uh...Dani...Not s-so close, will ya...?" Greg meekly pleaded, the heat around her feeling so good as it started warming his shaft.

"But how else am I supposed to get it in?" she wondered before she turned to face Ben, who had looked away when she had stripped. Smiling to herself, Dani pulled him closer with her powers, just as she moved back to have her back on Greg's chest. She could feel his heavy panting through his body and she couldn't feel more proud as she lifted herself up...

Both of their members underneath her now that Ben was in position.

"H-hey! We didn't agree to this!" Greg yelled, seeing that he was going to go balls-deep in her ass.

"Uh...Don't you two remember what we do after every game night?" she countered, lowering herself until she felt their tips poking at both of her entrances.

"I...f-forgot..."

"I...r-r-remember...We...fuck when the game's over..." Ben announced, now shedding light to their weekly Game Nights. Now that he was told, Greg did remember doing this every Friday with Ben and Dani. The only reason he had forgot was because they hadn't done anything last week.

"Alright fine...Go ahead and d-do IIIITTT!?"

Before he could finish properly, the Delphox between him and Ben had slammed herself onto both of them, taking them all the way to the base. She moaned, not feeling any discomfort from them.

"N-no warning this time...?" Ben commented, feeling his cock twitch a bit more as it was enveloped in wet heat. She didn't answer before she started to go, rising up slowly and dropping back down quickly. This resulted in grunting from the Greninja as he was unable to take much more of all this heat at once. Plus she was really fucking tight in her back door, so that was another thing. He fought the steady urge to just bust inside her as she bounced on his cock with no remorse. He unfurled his tongue from around his face just to show just how close he was.

Ben on the other hand was buckling up to meet her, watching her teats bounce with her. He finally found the courage to grab them squeezing them between his scaly hands. The rough texture of them brought out a new burst of energy out of Dani as she went faster, going up and down like it was her last. Ben clamped down on a nipple at random, immediately finding his beak filled with her breast milk. Either she was sensitive or his hands really did some work. Regardless, he kept at it, tweaking the nipple not in his mouth with his free hand.

The Kalos Fire starter was in heaven. She loved their Game Nights so much with this added event in the end. Their members were doing a number on her; with Ben's hot, tapered shaft hitting her in precise spots that made her shudder and Greg's cock spewing precum like a Water Gun that helped her take him in the ass with little to no pain. It was no wonder when she finally tensed all over and came on Ben, soaking their thighs in her femcum before slumping a bit.

Surprisingly enough, both boys had held in their impending orgasms, wanting to do it on their own terms. And do it they will as Ben felt something lift from his body and they were finally able to move. Instead of chiding her for making them stuck and doing those embarrassing positions, they stood up, each holding one of her legs up so they could continue with no problem.

When Dani felt them both start thrusting inside of her orifices, she could only moan and weakly beg for more, feeling her sensitive cunny start up in bringing her euphoria. A minute after they started fucking her, she already came again.

They kept going, seeking out their own pleasure, seeking to dump whatever load they had built up inside their balls inside of her.

"H-hey...You guys..." Dani's voice was barely heard over the sound of hips slamming together in whumps that would make someone listening get aroused.

"W-what...~?" Ben answered since he was in front of her.

"F-first...f-first to jizz has to be kissed..." she proposed. As much as Ben wanted to decline that, he was already feeling that climax come up. One more slam inside of her and he felt his testes unload and hot cum flooded her pussy in moments. No doubt some of it caked her womb with how hard he was shooting. Not before long, a loud croak resonated from behind Dani as Greg slumped forward.

One last jet before his orgasm trickled off, Ben grew tired of standing and all three of them landed on the couch. Being squished by two of his friends wasn't a problem; it was the fact that he had to abide to that bet...

When his cock softened enough, he slipped out from under Dani and nudged Greg so he could get up.

"Not now Mom...I have cakes to bake..." Apparently, he was asleep. Poor frog could never hold it together without passing out. Ben sighed before picking the guy up from his shoulders, showing just how short Greg was to the Blaziken. His heart thumped violently as he brought his beak forward and kissed Greg on the lips. Not only did he wake up immediately, he didn't...fight back...

When Ben felt lips press against his, his eyes widened to see Greg kissing him back. Now they both were in for it now.

"Annnnnnnd stop." Dani called. Ben pulled away, a strand of saliva keeping them connected before it broke. Greg almost whined from the kiss being over, but he held it in just to keep his cool.

"Uh..." Then, the three of them turned to the front door, where one of Dani's friends, Myra, had walked in. "D-did I miss something...?"

* * *

 **There's yet another piece of candy down for the count. I don't know if I'll be able to finish these all in time, but if I do I'll be blessed.**

 **Moncheli!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Everyone remember the one-shot with the Servine~?**

* * *

 **A Day By The Lake-Hugging Problems...**

* * *

 **Let's get this music started!**

* * *

A perhaps normal day at a lakefront would prove just how much beauty nature can offer to one person; the peaceful silence, the sparkling waters, the lovely breeze and the fresh scent of plant life. But when it's being displayed for a young man, a serpent with a color scheme of nature itself, and three bipedal snakes with leaves for hands, what're you supposed to do?

"Daddy! Can we go explore?" asked one of the bipedal snakes, looking as if to bounce all over the place. The other two were pretty much the same.

"Um...I dunno. What do you think Sylvia?"

"I think it's high time they did something not under our gaze Rigel. Go on kids."

Their collective cheers were music to Sylvia's ears as they raced into the underbrush of the nearby forest and disappeared. She sighed uncoiling from the tree she had been perched next to and slithered to Rigel. The human, despite the size of his partner, did not flinch or jump when she neared. In fact, he pet her head slowly as she got into position.

The lake's sparkles seemed to shine off of her, making her regal red eyes shimmer in the lighting.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes were Sylvia?" Rigel asked, seemingly lost in them.

"Plenty. But who's to say I don't like it~...?" She cooed, rubbing her cheek against the human affectionately. They sat there, listening to the Pidgeys chirp and the Spearows caw their feral songs whose meaning was completely lost to Rigel. To Sylvia, it was like listening to a couple argue about who got the TV remote. She sighed, before her relaxed body length began leaning onto Rigel.

"Whoa there. Tired now, are we?" he asked, noticing how her eyes seemed droopy.

"Mhm..." Sylvia then started coiling around him, bringing his attention to that instead.

"Wait. Don't you remember the last time you tried that? I almost passed out from the lack of oxygen."

The reminder made her stop in her tracks. That did happen, and not that long ago either. "Well, how else are we supposed to show our affection then...?"

"Well..." Rigel trailed off, thinking that exact same thing to himself. An idea came up, and he snapped out of his stupor. "We could try this."

"What?"

"Lay out your body." The request was a weird one, but nonetheless Sylvia did so, getting on her back and unraveling her body to its full 10' in length. Rigel came over, turning her so she was on her side before hugging her from behind. Spooning at its finest. Despite having the warmth of his body against her, it left a great deal of her body out for the breeze to chill her.

"Uggggh. It's kinda cold, honey." Sylvia stated, having had enough of this attempt. He sighed before letting her go.

"Yeah, you're right. Cuddle?" The request was immediately taken as she curled her body in front of him. He shifted over to her to try hugging her. Sadly, this made him feel cold as well. Maybe coming out her with some summer clothes was a bad idea. "Alright, now I'm cold."

"Aww! What do we do then?" Sylvia knew the answer that was to come, but she just wanted to make sure he agreed. She may be bigger than him, and stronger in a sense. But when it comes to who loves who more, he took the cake. Besides, she can't sing as well as him.

"I guess...we try it your way then..." he suggested, getting his body ready to be nearly crushed. Sylvia only sighed before bringing him up off the ground and into the middle of her coils. Thankfully for him, there was room within-snug fit in fact-for him to feel hugged instead of squished.

"This is nice..." she commented, bringing her muzzle down to rub her snout against his nose. This tickled, and his chuckles followed after before he simply hugged her face to his chest. The steady drumming of his heartbeat was once again music to her ears. Oh, how she'd listen to it day after day, letting it be her sonata of day and night...

Although, that's not the only reason why she came down here.

Sylvia looked up at Rigel, making him open his eyes only to lose himself in her eyes. They were so vibrant up close and always seemed to relax him greatly. She smiled at him before stealing his mouth for a gentle kiss. The only thing that felt right at the moment to do was kiss back, and Rigel did so, groaning at the taste of her lips. They smooched casually before they went a notch further and wrestled each other's tongues. Sylvia's was longer, letting her coil around his, but Rigel was stronger and thus he won the fight. They pulled back at the same time, letting the saliva keeping them together break.

The smell of musk hit her tongue as she panted, making her look down to see his member poking out from his shorts. She smirked at this and looked at him again. "Horny, are we~?"

Rigel continued to pant, but seemed to blush a little in response.

"Well now. I've never heard of this, especially for as long as we've been together...So I guess it's only right to make you feel good~..." With little to no energy to stop her, the human was helpless as he suddenly found his straining erection being licked through clothes by a dexterous, wet organ. Being fully aroused and no doubt a bit sensitive at the tip, it was only moments before he started oozing pre into the fabric.

The taste was still exquisite on Sylvia's tongue-even if it had the slight tang that came with tasting cloth. She hummed to herself before biting down on the waistband of his shorts and pulling them down without much effort. His cock almost smacked her in the face as it was freed. It twitched with his pacing heart, a little drip of his arousal following. Every time she did this, it looked like he got bigger. It could be the case, as last time they 'played' he was almost as long as her muzzle.

"D-don't leave me hangin' here..." Rigel reminded her, looking like a begging puppy for food. She fought the urge to tease him more as she started licking his shaft. He hissed-almost like her-in pleasure as his cock was teased with her warmth. It was almost enough to make him slump against her coils, but even with the minuscule energy, he made due.

From base to tip, she would go, making sure every inch of his twitchy phallus was covered in her cool saliva. And sometimes she would take him into her mouth just to make sure all of it didn't drip away. One descent almost had him cum down her throat but she pulled away at his warning so he could calm down. When his breathing returned to normal, Sylvia then coiled around him tighter, her dripping wetness being angled right in front of his cock.

"Get ready, sweetie~..."

Rigel only got a breath of preparation in before he cried out loud, the cool and soaking passage enveloping his member almost being too much despite him taking a small break. She loosened her coils, allowing her to move off before tightening again. Over and over again, she repeated this, almost like mimic riding on his cock for pleasure.

How was he doing? Horrible. And not bad 'horrible'. He was in bliss for the lack of a stronger word, feeling his cock being wrapped almost frequently enough to just be squeezed by its entirety. Sylvia wasn't any help in disproving this, as she went faster. Unable to hold himself together, Rigel thrust inside of her, hitting the back of her pussy and no doubt her womb.

This jolted her out of her stupor of lust and she looked down at him. He seemed paralyzed by her gaze, looking apologetic for going out of sync.

"...I didn't tell you to stop." she told him, making him confused.

"Wait...I thought-"

"You thought wrong, love. Now keep going."

Seeing that she was fine with him, he resumed plunging his cock inside her vagina, her soon following by meeting him halfway. The noises and smell of sex engulfed the nearby area with pheromones, making anything within vicinity too horny for thought. Including them, as they began to vocalize their pleasure.

"MMMPH~! Give me more! I want you DEEPER~~!"

"Ooooooohhhh...~" Sylvia's pleas for more were growing more and more drastic for him to handle, and his arms were still bound to his sides. His cock throbbed all the harder before he clenched up everything and climaxed all over inside of her. He was positive that should what happen last time be a "miracle", the it's obvious he just gave her another egg or two. His sperm traveled everywhere inside of her womb, no doubt fulfilling her own desires of being Rigel's lover and mate.

When he finally stopped, he would have went slack had it been not for the fact that she was holding him up.

"Whoa...A-again..." That made his semi-flaccid penis try to jump up at attention.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go again..." she repeated, loosening up to let him out of her pussy...and coiling around a bit to go for her rosebud. They haven't explored anal much-just some teasing with a finger here and there, but this was still a big jump to Rigel. He relaxed, hoping she wouldn't be too rough with this as no doubt he would be jizzing with every clench.

Sylvia actually used Coil to get Rigel inside of her tail hole, moaning at how he easily slipped in thanks to all the fluids on his dick. Sure, the initial penetration cause a tad of discomfort, but her body was strong. She could take it. And no wonder she wasn't screaming already as she started doing her coils the same way as earlier.

Rigel only hissed before he started thrusting inside of her again, fighting against the resistance. The constant squeezing brought him to an orgasm much faster this time, and only when he finally got to the base of his cock own his own did he cum again, filling her rectum with his semen. Sylvia continued, however, making his sensitive cock throb in near-pain as he went on.

During this, Sylvia got the idea of switching back and forth between such; she would let him slam into her ass before pulling him out and he go at her pussy some more before moving back to her tail star. By then, both of her entrances had a steady helping of cum spewing out of them whenever he pulled out. Once he got the rhythm, Rigel took advantage of the pattern with gusto.

He only hit her G-spot when he plunged in her cunny, so she was always being pushed to climax, further lubing his member so he'd have better time treating her ass like her vagina. Finally, that build-up in his testes signified the last one for today. So for the umpteenth time, as they had lost count, Rigel sheathed his cock inside of Sylvia before depositing another wad of seed, only being thick spurts inside of long jets.

For a lack of a better term, they were exhausted to the core. Rigel felt boneless, his member covered in so much of their mixed ejaculation there was no telling how long of a bath he'd need to get it off. Sylvia wasn't faring better as she uncoiled for the last time before falling to her full length back-first onto the ground. Rigel only stood above her for a moment before landing on top of her.

"R-r-rigel..." she mumbled into his ear.

"H-hmmm...?"

"W-when we head back...let's try to...find new ways to hug normally...o-okay...?"

Well that was a sudden turnaround from what transpired earlier, but nonetheless he nodded and she smiled before falling asleep. Rigel looked around to make sure they weren't being watched before he felt his eyes grow too heavy...

* * *

 **Another one out of the way.**

 **So, how was the sequel? Was it too short? Too rushed to your critical sense?**

 **Well, the guy who wanted this pairing only had one scenario for me and there wasn't much to go on from there so...**

 **Straight to sex! :D**

 **Moncheli!**


	32. M UrsaringInfernapeSwampert X M Human

**So, Dillon, do you like your men big, small or HUGE!?**

* * *

We find ourselves once again the presence of a great, grizzly bear and an ape. This time, instead of dueling like crazed, power-hungry animals, they were screwing-but still like crazed animals. The human between them was mostly silence, save for the occasional groan from getting hit in the right spot by the bear. Thrusts from both ends that met hips and lips with a loud smack ended as both the ursine and the primate tensed and deposited their seed inside the human's orifices.

They pulled out and a loose shot from the ape got on the human's face.

"Goddammit Infernape. Can't you ever hold that one in?" the bear grumbled, seeing the human trying to wipe the thick strand off as it almost burned. "You know Dillon isn't that durable."

"Calm your tits Ursaring. He'll be fine, right Dillon?"

The human, who we can assume is Dillon, raised his head and looked at the Infernape in front of him. "It's fine; I just don't want it _all the time_."

"Oh don't be like that." They decided to drop the conversation and clean up, Dillon especially considering he had cum everywhere but his midriff. The shower he took was so invigorating, and when he came out, he was greeted to a clean bedroom. Ursaring wasn't inside, so he must be in his room.

"Thanks guys." Dillon stated as he started to put on some casual clothes.

"No problem." Infernape toyed around with his Pokeball, sneaking glances at the human as he dropped his towel. He stifled a giggle at the sight of a well-used butt as Dillon bent to put on his boxers. If the Flame Pokemon didn't have better self-control, he would have popped an erection and tried to claim his human again. But he knew better, especially after his _lesson_ with Ursaring.

"Anyway", the ape looked up at Dillon once he was clothed again, "I gotta see when my friend's coming over with his Pokemon I'm supposed to babysit. When he gets here, please don't do anything...weird...I don't want to look bad."

Infernape rolled his eyes. Dillon was still worried about this? "Yeah yeah, I get it. No acting flirty and bold in front of our guests. Geez."

"Thank you. Now, hopefully this will be only for today like he promised, so you won't be missing out because of the Pokemon we'll have." The 'mon nodded at this before leaving the room, but not before giving Dillon's butt a good pat.

"Keep this up, and we'll have to get some old friends of ours back in here to test you out~..." Without hearing Dillon's reply, Infernape ran downstairs, plopping onto the couch with a single bound and turning the TV on. There was a news story about the nearby woods going on and how it might be under threat of overpopulation. Infernape smiled again at this. If that's true, then maybe he knew a few Pokemon in there who'd love to-

 _Ding dong_ , went the doorbell, alerting Dillon as he ran downstairs to get it. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of his friend, Damien.

"Hey there. Long time no see, huh?" Dillon greeted, letting the man inside.

"Yeah...Too long." Ursaring, who had walked in to see who it was, and Infernape looked at the newcomer carefully, before noticing how he walked. The smell of ocean water and salt reached their nostrils and they both gasped quietly. Exchanging glances, they had a feeling they knew exactly why Damien wouldn't be around. The two guys stood by the door.

"So, where's the guy I'm babysitting?" Dillon asked. Damien held up a Pokeball with a teardrop sticker on it. It looked heavy, and felt so when Dillon took it.

"A quick word..." Damien started, catching his attention. "I am very sorry to do this, but due to circumstances I can't control, there's a chance that this might end up being a permanent resident of yours."

"Say what!?" Dillon, and his own Pokemon yelled. "Why!?"

Damien rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "It's a long story...All I know is that his part of the house got destroyed by my new...friend...and now they won't settle their quarrel until one of them likely dies. I don't want that drama, so I'm entrusting you to keep him here until either his room's fixed or my friend doesn't hate him anymore. Whichever comes first."

Dillon thought to himself for a moment. Should he really do this? This could seriously put a halt on his bonding times with Infernape and Ursaring, not to mention that the Pokemon in this ball could be straight and not want to hear anything they do. But, this was his friend, and if he was going through some bad times at home then at the least he could help ease some stress off of him.

"...Alright. I'll watch him for you."

Damien sighed in relief. "Thanks. I owe you-"

"Three times now. This is a big thing you're doing here."

"Ah...Fair enough. And his name's Sam." Damien waved at Infernape and Ursaring, who nodded at him, before he left out the house in a trot. Dillon closed the door behind him and looked at the Pokeball containing his new resident. Guess it's time to meet the new guy, huh?

"Guess it's time to meet the new guy, huh?" Infernape asked as he walked over.

"You read my mind, bud." With a casual toss, Dillon opened the ball up for its occupant. At first glance-before the light dispersed-it was obvious he was a big one. Second, he was sort of hunched and had a protrusion on his head. They wouldn't know until the light went away, which it did once the ball closed with a snap.

All three of their eyes widened at the sight they were given. They knew Damien had some strong Pokemon living with him. But they weren't expecting a Swampert!

"Hi there." he greeted, cocking his head to the side at them in curiosity.

"Um...hey..." Dillon greeted back, waving a little. With the awkward silence that followed, came the TV to make a loud noise.

 _'This just in! There's been a recent influx of Pokemon in our forest! If you see any out on the streets or near your home-or inside for that matter-do not spook them! At the least, see what they want before engaging. They are feral and more than likely dangerous.'_

Ursaring switched the TV to a more agreeable channel and turned back to them. "What? I hate the news."

"I'm with him on that." Infernape added.

At this, Dillon turned back to Sam, who was looking around at the living room's detail. "So Sam?"

"Hmm?" he turned back to the human.

"How about a tour? Show you around and let you know where you'll be staying."

"I think _I'll_ do that." Before Dillon could stop him, Infernape came over and swiped Sam upstairs. The human sighed.

"Why does he always feel to take advantage of a guest?" Dillon said to himself as he stood there.

"Maybe it's a thing of his. You know how he is around new people..." Ursaring told him, patting his shoulder with his burly paw.

"Hmm...I guess you're right..."

* * *

A week of staying with the boys and Sam was pretty much in the group. He knew where everything he would ever need was, he knows what to expect from Infernape and Ursaring, and he seems to have an addiction to lifting things; one day, Dillon had came home with Infernape and Ursaring from shopping and found Sam lifting the couch and chair-both of which are heavy on their own-in one hand each.

Needless to say, they know who to turn to when they need something lifted.

It was on a regular day, with the four of them watching some TV, when Infernape popped up with the question.

"Sam, are you gay?"

Everyone paused, looking at Infernape like he was crazy. He only sat there looking smug, as he stared at Sam waiting on an answer.

"Not sure yet." Sam responded, thinking to himself. "I haven't really done anything with either gender to be sure..."

"How about this to help: Would you prefer if-"

Ursaring groaned to himself. "Here we go..."

"-you'd have a tight pussy around you, a tight ass, or both?" Infernape finished. Sam leaned back to think on it, or at least that's what you could call it when someone suddenly starts lifting-and if that person happens to be Dillon.

"I'd have to go with ass. Pussy isn't really that fun to try, and believe me I've been there."

"So, since you've had it before, then I guess...bi?"

"We'll go with that."

"Then it's settled. Later on tonight, you're gonna fuck Dillon with us."

Ursaring immediately snapped at this. "Infernape!"

"What?"

"You can't be **serious** right now! Can't we ever have a guest here without you trying to see how they roll so you can get some!?"

"Hey I just want to know! You can't sate curiosity when it's-"

"Actually-", Sam interrupted them for a second to add his own thoughts,"-that could be fun. If you're okay with it that is." He gestured to Ursaring, who grumbled to himself. Both of them really just wanted to take advantage of Dillon, huh?

"And I wouldn't mind if they do. I really like Swamperts." Dillon added, making the Hibernator Pokemon growl to himself.

"Alright, fine! You can have your little threesome with Dillon. You happy now?"

"Why not a foursome?" Sam suggested. "It's clear you care about Dillon's well-being. So why not join us?"

Ursaring was about to say why he shouldn't when...he realized he didn't actually have anything to counter that. Yes, he cared about Dillon tremendously, especially after they mated for the first time. Ugh, this was really giving him a headache.

"Fine...I'll join...If he gets hurt Infernape, it's on your ass."

"Don't remind me..." the ape mumbled, rubbing his posterior.

The rest of the day was spent filling their bellies with some food Dillon, and Sam when he asked to help out, prepared. It was rice cakes, something the human had been wanting to try for a little contest coming to town. He wanted to make sure he made them right and unique so he'd be a shoe-in for 1st place. And he wasn't disappointed, as all three of the final evolution Pokemon ate with gusto.

"Was it really that good?" Dillon wondered as the whole platter of cakes were gone.

"Yep!" Ursaring cheered, downing another cake. "It's got a nice kick to it too!"

"Glad you like it buddy."

Dillon sat down down on the couch, waiting for them to digest the cakes. Because, you know: sex isn't a good thing when you've _just_ stuffed your face. Good thing e didn't have to wait very long as he soon felt himself being lifted by his shoulders and towards the stairs where on the upper floor rested his room. A look down confirmed the kidnapper being Ursaring.

"Eager to get this over with, I see?" Dillon commented as they reached the right spot.

"More like showing them who's really the leader of this group, instead of some lust-addled monkey."

"I hear that, bear breath!" Infernape shouted from behind them.

"Good!" Dillon was thrown onto the bed, bouncing a bit before settling, before Ursaring hopped on right after. With some practice, the human's clothes were in a neat pile on the lamp stand. The other two starters soon came in, closing and locking the door behind them. Infernape already had a hard-on, and he looked very ready to use it after all this time not going at it.

Hey, he wasn't gonna use his hand.

"Alright boys, take a spot. I get his mouth." Infernape commanded, hopping onto the bed and taking position in front of Dillon. Ursaring was already behind him, which left Sam feeling a bit awkward as he had no idea what to do.

"Um..." The Swampert droned, confused on what he had to do.

Infernape took notice first. "Why don't you take him with Ursaring?" he offered, pointing to the bear in question.

"Uh, I think not. It'd be too much." Dillon mentioned, shuddering a bit at the thought of taking two big Pokemon in the same hole at once.

"He has a point Infernape." Ursaring added, making the Sinnoh starter groan.

"Fine...How about this?" Infernape moved so he was on Dillon's back, member pointing at the tip of Dillon's ass while Ursaring was still down below him. "You take his mouth. I doubt Ursaring could do this without crushing him."

"Shut up." Sam shrugged before stepping onto the bed, noting on how it creaked at his weight being added to the bed. His member was only semi-flaccid so it would need some coaxing. Coaxing Dillon was more than happy to deliver as he slowly slipped the Swampert's cock in his mouth.

Sam's eyes turned into saucers quickly as his shaft grew hard in almost an instant. He was mighty sensitive as he only got lays whenever the need was far too great for him to hold back. His thick hands met Dillon's shoulders for leverage, watery precum shooting out quite early down the human's throat. Panting, he looked down to make eye contact.

"G-go slow, will...ya...?" he asked. Dillon nodded and proceeded to suckle on his as he was requested. But not before the boys in the back decided to get started.

It was a tight fit, but both Infernape and Ursaring managed to fit both of their cocks inside of Dillon's ass. The human was stretched beyond comprehension and the scream of mixed feelings was understandable to Sam.

"Now t-that...is something I love feeling...~" Infernape commented, loving how tight he was being squeezed.

"I'm suure it is, monkey boy..."

"Shut up Ursaring."

They both decided to go in-sync for better feels, so when they both pulled out, there was no surprise that the sphincters within Dillon pulled back on them as if trying to keep them inside. This only provided more resistance and greater pleasure to them both as they ground against each other. Thrusting at the same time led to Dillon constantly vibrating Sam's shaft with his moans.

"I t-think I'm gonna..." Sam only groaned before he finished that warning, his thick, runny seed flowing down Dillon's throat like a river. He grunted with every shot being forced out of his member, before finally resting after a full minute or so later. "W-whew...

"Someone's...g-got a hair trigger, I see...?" Infernape noted, gripping onto Dillon's shoulders. Now that they were in full swing in fucking the human, the Sinnoh starter forgot about the repercussions of fucking alongside Ursaring. The big bear had went completely out of sync and pounded Dillon's ass with no mercy. Infernape's rump kept getting smacked by Ursaing's belly whenever he sheathed his cock inside of their trainer, and might he say despite the sting there was some...pleasure out of it.

They went on for another few minutes, the friction between them unbearable for Dillon as he clenched up for a climax. He jizzed all over the bed, most of his semen being pushed out by the constant prostate stimulation from the two guys behind him. This inevitably slowed them down, but they didn't stop. Oh no, they went harder. Especially Infernape, as he felt outdone by the lust-crazed bear currently spanking him. Literally.

Sam was very entranced by the display of "affection" these two were giving Dillon. His cock had not softened since he came and grunted every now and then as the human licked a sensitive spot on him. His only physical response was petting Dillon on the head as he continued to watch his new comrades ravish and ream his ass.

Finally, both of the Pokemon throbbed inside of Dillon, Ursaring actually letting out a loud roar before he came first. Infernape followed after, unable to hold himself with all the heat his friend deposited inside of the human. Most of their collective seed spilled out, coating their crotches and running down some thighs. And when they finally tapered off, they felt like giving another load just to be sure.

"So...Can I have a turn...?" Sam asked when the two caught their breath. Ursaring shrugged, not really caring at the moment. So long as he got his.

"I guess so...You'll have to take him on your own, though." Infernape informed him, slipping out of Dillon's butt and quickly flipping off his back. When questioned by Sam, he answered, "Don't wanna give big bear here any ideas. _That time_ was one time only."

"Calm your tits, monkey boy. I'd only do it again if you need punishment." Ursaring pulled out, watched a wad of their cum gush out and land on the bed. He walked around Dillon before coming up to his mouth. Sam nodded and went over to where he just left. Which left Infernape with...

"Awww, dammit..." he cursed as he realized that he'd be tending to Dillon's shaft this round.

"Looks like you're gonna have to please him somehow, now will you?" Ursaring chuckled, rubbing his cum-coated shaft around the human's lips before slowly pushing inside with a pleased groan.

"Ugh...He gets licks. No sucking, and I'll be damned if I'm giving him my butt." Infernape slid under Dillon, lifting him up a bit so he could maneuver around and face the boy's crotch while his own poked the trainer's chin. With a hesitant grip, more than likely because he just realized that he was laying on top of someone else's seed, Infernape sat up and licked Dillon's cock from base to tip.

This got a moan out of the human, which in turned gave Ursaring more pleasure from the vibrations as he continued to use the young man's mouth like a spare and used cock sleeve.

Sam, just like the first time, had waited for them to get started before he joined them. His member slipped in easily, and without trouble as Dillon was well-used in his rectum. No thanks to those two. When his cock reached the base, he pulled back,almost slipping completely out before going back inside. He slowly picked up speed as he was properly lubed by his comrades's loads from earlier.

The room reeked of sex and cum, with Dillon pumping out more and more of his last reservoirs all over the bed and Infernape-as he refused to actually suck him off properly. Whenever he was pushed over the edge, his throat and ass got tighter for Sam and Ursaring to fuck, prompting both of them to work harder to get that euphoria.

Needless to say, when Dillon finally shot his last, both of those burly Pokemon shared their first synchronized climax. They thrust in at the same time before warm and cool semen flooded Dillon in both holes, the latter easing his aching muscles. He couldn't swallow quick enough and his butt was thoroughly filled already, so some of their jizz got on him or the bed.

Ursaring finished first and pulled out almost regrettably, a sneak shot nicking the human's face before it stopped. Sam's stream had not stopped until moments after the short facial, and he pulled out to what looked like a river coming out of the young man's anus.

"All done?" Infernape announced as the two 'mons went through their afterglows.

"..G-guess so..."

* * *

On a random day, we find ourselves present in Dillon's house once more. the living room was quiet, the kitchen was dark, and no other noises existed throughout the home except inside the owner's room. Inside was one of few sexy scenes.

On the bed rested Dillon, who was being thoroughly banged by all three of the Pokemon in his care. His Ursaring had his mouth and his butt was being taken by both Infernape and Sam, the former on his back so the two could fit.

Yep, just another morning in this trainer's house.

* * *

 **All done! Yet another thing to cross off my list of things to do!**

 **And if you're being impatient about something you want to see next, please cool it.**

 **I gotta pump these out slowly and my time will be completely consumed after this weekend.**

 **Moncheli!**


	33. M Human X F Mega Charizards

**Titties!**

* * *

 **Sauna Play Time-The luckiest trainer in the world by popularity rights goes to a sauna with his twin Charizards for a day of relaxing after training non-stop for a full week. When they get in and start relaxing, a single drop of perspiration spawns the most lecherous day at the Searing Sun in history.**

* * *

 **I really wanted to do this.**

 **Why? TITTIES!**

* * *

 _For "Shen's General"-"Sauna Play Time"-M Human X F Mega Charizards(Lots of Titplay, Anthros!)_

"Morning Xena and Yvette!"

"Morning Jacob!"

The daily routine of a family of three echoed through the mostly vacant house as a young man walked in his new living room. This man was Jacob. Jacob Cobbs. He's a trainer and damn well good at what he does. His training specifies in Fire types and he's gone professional with his current team. Challengers from around the region he lived on come just about every day of the week.

Did he mention that he almost beat the great Red? In the most nerve-wrecking tie in Mt. Silver history. Even though he neither won nor lost, his popularity soared past even Ethan-the only person ever to beat Red-as he beat each of Red's Pokemon with only two of his own, which he was meeting right now.

Both girls beamed at the sight of the nearly naked Jacob. Being Mega Charizards, and anthro at that, they were nearly naked as well. The X Charizard was clad in a tight-looking strap that just barely kept her H-Cup mounds from bursting outwards and a loincloth with the cover being the size of a restaurant napkin. The Y Charizard was in some similar attire, except hers was a little cup that occasionally showed her nethers whenever she moved.

"So girls", Jacob started, stretched his well-toned body, "ready for today?"

"You bet! I can't wait to get to the Searing Sun! It's the best sauna in Johto!" Xena cheered.

"Sure is!" agreed her Mega counterpart, her excitement barely held down like her breasts- H-Cup and proud. Their tails wagged in unison, wafting hot air into the atmosphere.

"Let me go shower and get dressed first then we'll head out." Jacob waved them off before leaving.

"Hurry back!" they called as he went back upstairs. He loved their enthusiasm. It's gotten them through so much in their past and he was grateful they stuck to it after finding those Charizardites. His shower was a quick one, stepping out of the steam and digging through her dresser for some outside attire. His outfit of choice was a plain white tee and some long tan shorts. He was going commando today; it just felt right to him. Especially since the sauna was a ten minute bike ride. He ran back downstairs, ready to go.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" he called, making the two Flame Pokemon rush to meet him at the door. One step outside led to him almost getting trampled, but he was saved by the doorknob. After making sure it was secured behind him, they finally got walking.

About a half hour later, they entered the surprisingly cool lobby of the Searing Sun. There was a few people waiting in line for a queue, but Jacob went straight ahead to the receptionist on the side. The worker in question looked up as the trio approached and smiled. "Welcome Jacob!"

"Hey Natalie! See you like the job I got you after you left." he commented, noting how the Ninetales seemed to fit the uniform she wore.

"Yep! They promoted me too! Now I'm assistant manager!"

"That's great to hear Nat!" Yvette cheered, Xena only nodding. She didn't agree with most of the team leaving early before the fight with Red, but nonetheless supported their decisions.

"So", Jacob interrupted, "how's a room to three?"

"You're in luck! We have one left!" she announced, Yvette cheering her approval. Natalie looked up on her computer for the right key, and gave it to the young man when she got it. Room 962. "Enjoy~!"

"You know we will." Jingling the key, they went to the elevator, piling in with a straggler before pressing "Nine". The elevator had a nice tune, and once Jacob's head started bobbing to the side to the beat, the Charizards followed suit. When the straggler reached his destination, he ran out with a stumble, making the trio raise eyebrows before their carriage proceeded. The ding signified that their stop was here, so they got off.

There was only a few rooms available up here, and most of the others were still under construction, so they didn't have to look far and wide for their room. When they did get to it, they were surprised at what they walked in on.

The usual coal pile was surrounded by a mini amphitheater of wooden benches. The smell of spices filtered into the room and it wasn't overbearing as Jacob initially thought. Not only that, but there was a dressing room on the side for them to use and some fresh towels on a rack nearby.

"Well isn't this convenient?" Jacob stated after taking everything in. "I'll go get undressed."

"Alright!" both of them yelled, grabbing a towel out of gratitude for the business and picking a bench. He shook his head at their enthusiasm before going into the dressing room. He stripped off in seconds and folded his clothes neatly into one of the bins before wrapping his towel around his waist. Satisfied, he leaves the room, only to see that the girls already steamed the place up. Sweat gathered on his face in moments.

"Couldn't wait?" he inquired, taking a seat nearby on an empty bench.

"Eh, it was too tempting." Xena answered, leaning back with Yvette following her example. Jacob soon decided to relax with the girls, taking a load off on the bench and letting the heat dig into his pores.

Might they say that time flew by quickly, and before they knew it, an hour had passed yet only felt like a quarter of that. The room was a fog of heat and steam and neither of them could see more than two feet in front of them. Luckily, they were still close to each other so they didn't have to worry about getting lost in their relaxation.

Jacob was feeling his pores melt away for the heat when his head turned left...and jolted up in surprise. The girls were busy touching each other...not down _there_ but...up there.

"Hey Jacob...Could you come here for a second?"

"Yeah...We want to know what this water on us is..."

Their request for his presence was slowly taken as he scooted down the bench to see what they were doing. And it was as he suspected; both of them were rubbing each other's breasts like it wasn't a problem and enjoying it a bit. A blush, almost too deep for comfortable ignorance, adorned on the human's face as he stuttered with his question.

"W-what are you guys do-doing?" he asked, hoping his nose wasn't bleeding.

"There's some water on us...We're trying to get it off so it won't hurt..."

Needless to say, Yvette's answer had him flustered and gazing at them with curious eyes. The Mega Charizards continued to rub each other, eventually taking off their small tops just to get their nipples. Just for fun, Xena tweaked her fellow's nipples, making her yelp in surprise. A breathy moan escaped Yvette's muzzle and she did the same to Xena.

Jacob was copping a hearty erection, and he didn't even care at this point. Although, when Yvette had turned away to blush, she spotted it anyway.

"Xena...Master's sporting..." This prompted the Mega Charizard X to turn to Jacob with a smile.

"Yes...he is...~"

Their stares looked predatory, which made Jacob feel like running. "G-girls...?"

"Come here Master~...Let us give you a hand..." Before he knew it, both girls were upon him. Xena swiped his towel off, revealed his hardened member to them. She licked her lips before wrapping her breasts around it. The sudden heat made Jacob gasp, before his mouth was quickly assaulted by Yvette. Their kiss was quickly and sloppy, with some tongue work on the Mega Charizard Y's part, before she pulled away and joined Xena down below.

They both sat side to side, one tending to his member while the other gave his balls some attention, licking and sucking on each one gently. The only thing Jacob could do at this point was just moan and gasp from particular sucks. It wasn't long before the double team got him cumming down Xena's long throat. She took it all with a purr, being loud with her gulps just to tease Jacob some more.

"My turn to please him...~" Yvette stood up and nudged Xena out of the way before spreading her cheeks in front of Jacob, giving him a great view of her nether region from the back before she tightened her butt around his cock. She slowly slid up and down his spit-lubed member, the warmth being enough stimulation to act as a makeshift pussy.

Xena stood up, stroking Yvette's face to get her attention. "Now now, sister...No need to be so eager~..."

Before Yvette could counter, Xena grabbed both of her mounds in each paw, making the Mega Charizard Y gasp and look at her mega counterpart in surprise. "X-xena...?"

"Shhh...Let me take care of ya..." Maybe it was all the pheromones in the atmosphere, but Xena quickly got into playing with Yvette's tits like they were toys. The Fire/Flying type Pokemon groaned before she too grabbed onto some boobs, getting a gasp out of the Mega Charizard X. Their hot mounds felt like fluffy bread straight out the oven as they played with each other.

But soon, hey stopped the rubbing, panting the whole while before they decided to taste each other, latching onto a nipple each and tweaking the other one with their hands. They whimpered into each other's chests as they brought themselves to a bliss they never knew they had before. And their efforts got some milk out of them, which they promptly licked off each other. Jacob had not stopped getting hot-dogged by Yvette's butt, so he was getting quite the show in front of him. Although, he was growing a bit bold...

"H-hey...girls..." They both turned to look at him, lips curled in lusty smiles. "Why not do that w-with your tops...?"

This seemed to be a good idea, as both of them reached down and grabbed their bras again before Xena hatched an idea.

"Or...how about this...~?" She grabbed Yvette and lifted her away from Jacob's cock, getting a whine from them both before Xena laid down on the bench. Her vagina was hovering right over Yvette's, smiling the whole while before she kissed the Mega Charizard on the cheek. Yvette kissed back, leaning in to go further and ended up smashing their pussies together in a kiss. They both moaned into each other's muzzles, squeezing each other's breasts again as they ground on each other's vaginas.

Jacob, having had enough waiting, decided to come over and give them some more reasons to give in to pleasure. His member had not calmed down for a second and it soon found its place between their crotches. They both looked at him with saliva running between their mouths, whimpering again as they neared their first orgasms for the day.

"S-suck each other off..." Jacob ordered, his voice having gone deep in his lust.

"Yes Master~..." they replied, returning to each other's tits. They went on with milking each other and tasting the sweet nectar they both had while Jacob fucked their pussy lips roughly. Some time into this, Yvette's clit had engorged enough to be brushed again, making her suddenly clamped down and cum all over Xena's crotch and Jacob's cock.

"S-sorry...you know how s-s-sensitive I get..." Yvette apologized, looking away in embarrassment.

"It's alright...You'll just have to take your punishment."

"Master?"

Yvette was easily lifted off of her sister Xena before she was bent over a nearby bench near the heat coals. Her breasts were smushed against the wood and were the only things keep her from touching it face-first. Jacob walked up in front of her, grabbing a teat at random before pushing his cock against her areola. His cock pressed inside of her breasts and brought on a new sensation in Yvette as she shuddered. Her panties were growing more and more wet, and the smell was no doubt reaching their noses.

Xena, having already stripped out of her string-wide clothing, was fingering herself to the scene. If she'd had known that their breasts could be used like this by their master, she'd signed up for it. Her claws gently poked at the right spots within her canal, making her growl in desire as Yvette was nipple fucked for the first time. The Mega Charizard Y's tail wagged like an eager Arcanine would to meat as she got a face full of Jacob's crotch and inhaled his musk deeply. Her vagina couldn't be more wet and she slipped it off finally.

Sometime later, Jacob grew tired and pulled out of Yvette's teat, looking over to see Xena gazing at them with lust. Standing up, he beckoned her over to them. "How about you get some of what your sister got?"

"Oh I'd love that~..." Yvette was still catching her breath, so Xena simply bent over beside her, pussy splayed out for Jacob to use as he so pleased. His cock soon aimed right and plunged inside of her, his hips meeting her rump in mere moments. She gasped, Jacob filling her up nicely for a human. She hurriedly pushed back when he was beginning to pull out, not ready yet.

"D-damn Xena...I thought you weren't...a virgin..." Jacob note as her walls steadily relaxed around him.

"I-it's a thing of hers, Master~...She likes doing this...~" Yvette answered, a claw in her own pussy and fingering with an after image. "I'd be surprised...s-she didn't try to heat you...up..."

"Mmmm~..." Xena drew their attention back to her as she started bucking on Jacob's shaft. "G-go ahead...~"

After that, the human got started, slowly pushing inside of her wet womanhood. The ease of doing so led to him getting faster by the second. The sound of hips crashing into wet hips was the only noise that trumped over Xena's moaning as she was fucked how she wanted. His cock stretched her opening in a way she hasn't felt since the last trip to the Daycare Center.

"Ahhhh~!...I want m-more~..."

"W-well then..." Jacob made to grab her breasts but Yvette came over and did it for him. She smirked under Xena before latching her muzzle on her right teat while doing all sorts to massage her left one. The Mega Charizard X cried out, panting like a bitch in estrus as she was bombarded with so much euphoria. She growled as she clenched around Jacob, milking him for that seed she so desired as she was being brought closer...and closer...and closer to the edge.

And with time, she did get over the edge. Just not the way she was expecting-who would have thought the next time she squirted some more milk would be the last straw? She buried herself in Yvette's long neck as her pussy gushed out hot femcum that completely soaked Jacob's lower body by the time she finished. Surprisingly enough, Jacob had not blown yet.

"A-alright girls...Time for the resolution. Get on this bench." Very well much interested for more sex with their master, both Mega Charizards moved up so they were laying against each other on the bench, face to face. They giggle at each other as they looked over the smashed valleys of flesh that was their breasts. It wasn't long before Yvette yelped, feeling her vagina being penetrated at random.

Jacob thrust himself into another canal of heat, his cock throbbing violently inside of her. His release was quick as he blew a load inside of Yvette, before pulling out and switching gears back on Xena. She seethed as her labia had not calmed from the prior orgasm and was still sensitive to the touch. Jacob, being human, had another climax within her before switching back to the Mega Charizard Y.

"Play with each other." he requested, going to town on Yvette. They both looked at each other before kissing each other, exploring each other's bodies since their tits were preoccupied at the moment. Their breath would hitch when one would be hit in the right spot or experience an orgasm brought on by the caring male currently reaming them in their egg poppers. It was like a fantasy they would overlook in their dreams as nothing but false hope turned into reality(really hope I didn't contradict myself there).

* * *

The lady at the front desk to the Searing Sun had turned the main buildings lights off, flipping the sign in front to "Closed". Her job, being done for tonight, led to her taking off her uniform in the windowed lobby. Natalie had went home an hour earlier, and it was dark out so she should follow suit. Her outfit hit the floor, and she was clad in nothing but a bra and panties.

She went back to her desk, looking at her computer before switching the camera for Room 962 back on. The footage showed a human male and two Mega-Evolved Charizards going to town with each other like it's their last days.

"Man, I love this job..." she commented to herself, grabbing something out of one of the drawers before something wet and plastic began making way up her entrance, the scene on screen pushing her to keep going with her fun...

* * *

 **I think I created a monster out of a simple spa/sauna...**

 **Did I?**

 **[Everyone that watches me]: Yes!**

 **Okay...**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed, and Shen you better like what you saw! :D**

 **Moncheli!**


	34. M Lucario X F ?

**This Lucario's got problems...**

 **Having a Lopunny for a mother.**

* * *

 **The King's Orders-During a rather boring-**

* * *

 **You know what? I'll let you guess what happens!**

 **'Cause I can, biatches!**

* * *

 _For...Someone, I guess-"King's Orders"-M Lucario X F ?( ;) )_

"All rise! Today, we are to discuss the upcoming events, current issues and hearing our subjects's voices in the presence of our king, Makanja! All hail?"

"All HAIL!"

The Meeting Room of the vast kingdom of Servis was filled to the brim with a wide assortment of Council members-short or tall. From the Division of Defense to the king's Personal Adviser, they sat in a long, multi-seated hardwood table with the king himself at the head.

The king, you may ask? A Lucario. A rather tall and muscular one compared to others. His fur was smooth and pristine to the touch. His chest spike shone in the light, albeit dimly. The crown on his head was fitted for him and his ears. A cloak rested behind him in his seat, flapping a little with every burst of air within the room.

Makanja sighed as the Meeting got started with rather tedious subjects. The farms were fine-crops this year were excelling in productivity and they haven't been low on food for almost ten times the time, the people have been mostly well-behaved with very few criminals being brought to his quarters and the neighboring kingdoms were at peace.

So why was there an argument going on?

Along the right side of the table, the Division of Monetary Protection's advisers were in a heated disagreement. As members Ra'Jzar and Lanmest, a Zangoose and Seviper respectively, yelled at each other about some dispute between them, Makanja officially slumped.

Trying to break them up has grown tiresome, so he just let them go at it. His curious right paw began treading downwards until it was between his legs. It made contact with his cloth-less crotch and rubbed slowly. Despite himself, he kept a straight composure, even as he leaned over to speak with his Adviser,who shared his species.

"Ming-Chi, fetch me my pet. I require her presence." The order was taken with a silent nod before Ming-Chi rose out of her seat and left the room. No one paid her any mind as they were all watching to see if those two feuders would stop any time soon. Not even when she came back, holding a leash that kept Makanja's pet-a Meowstic-in line. Ming-Chi walked back over to the king and handed him off his pet before retaking her seat. The argument had not died down yet.

In fact, it looked as if Ra'J and Lan were about to go into a physical fight-something also not uncommon between them. Makanja simply gestured his pet towards his crotch and released her leash.

The Meowstic immediately grabbed the base of his member, taking note of how much it twitched in her grasp before licking it slowly. The taste a male would carry, plus the salty precum that leaked when she got to the top, was one the Constraint Pokemon was growing to be familiar with. She licked it some more, giving it that spit shine before taking it into her muzzle gingerly.

Up above, the kind was not reacting in anyway to this. He had to remain professional in this serious situation, even if he was receiving pleasure from down below. He leaned to speak with Ming-Chi, his pet having to move with him to keep going.

"How has your training been going with that old coot?" he asked, referring to the kingdom's soothsayer who was, you guessed it, of Makanja's species.

"She's proven rather...difficult to reason with." That pause was from her ear flicking at a rather loud slurp from under the table. Oh great, she was getting into it. "It hurts me to know that she'd prefer her own deteriorating health than to train me in the ways she trained you before you became king, my King."

"Eh, she'll come around. You just have to offer her something that will not only get her attention but also make her work harder to get you to speed as well."

"With that, sir?"

"Simple." He took a breath, almost quaking in tone, as his pet began to take him deeper in his mouth. "Give her pleasure."

The blush on Ming-Chi's face was inevitable. Sex was a sensitive topic for her, as she had once been a pet upon a time in the past. "P-pleasure, sir...?"

"Yes. I did not stutter..."

"But sir, you know how I feel about...going down that road again..."

"I know." He put his paw under the table and held his pet still before forcing her onto his member with a death grip. She gagged, yes, but kept it quiet, lest she be punished for being too loud in front of his Council. And knowing the secret perverts, some of them might get horny just watching her **punishment**. Since the only thing she could use on her own will was her tongue, she wrapped that around Makanja's length so the rough texture of it dragged along. This proved pleasing, if a sudden growl from him was any indication.

"If that's your...s-s-suggestion..." Ming-Chi started after having looked away in embarrassment, "then what should I...d-do to her that will b-bring her pleasure...?"

"Well...Nnnnngh...First thing is that you...Show her some self-practice...That means she won't think it's only for...Ahh~...training..." His poker face was dissolving the closer he got to cumming down his pet's throat but he didn't want to blow that fuse just yet. The argument was being broken up and Ra'j and Lan were being escorted out before anything was broken.

"'Self-Practice'? Like studying?"

"Mhm..."

"Then what...?"

He took another breather as his pet began grazing her teeth along a sensitive part of his flesh. Dammit, she remembered that little spot. "Give her a double-end..."

"A double-ended dildo? But shouldn't I just give her a regular one...?"

"N-no...In your case, it has to be...double-ended."

Her blush grew deeper as the noises under the table could not be ignored, not even from the Council members as their ears flicked towards her and Makanja. "It's not like I'm...right?"

"You are, and you will."

"But sir!"

"No buts! If you want her to...t-train you, then you do it, or so help me I'll make you switch places with my pet." Ming-Chi shut up after that.

"Y-yes..."

"Yes what?" He growled at her, mostly out of the fact that he was about to blow than out of anger.

"Yes...sir..."

"Good. You are dismissed." His face softened, despite his cock throbbing like mad in the Meowstic's mouth. She had tears come out her eyes as he had barely given her any breathing time. Ming-Chi stood up, bowed to Makanja, and left the Meeting Room, shuddering in anxiety as the king saw it. He then turned back to the table.

"Are there anymore concerns?" he asked them, face somewhat returning to normal.

"Well sir...The Department of Treasury and Funding has been noticing an influx in tax payments. We believe some of our wealthy subjects have been bribing some of our knights into not paying what they owe." stated the head of that division, a Persian. Female at that of course.

He thought for a moment. He let go of his pet and a silent snap of his fingers told her to keep going at this pace. What to do? He can't have them all hung as he wasn't sure who it was exactly...Punishment in public would get the kingdom under skeptical eye from other kingdoms...so he thought of the best way...And he smirked to himself knowing the solution.

"Bring all of our kinghts into the Guard Room and send in our wealthy one at a time. Unaware on both parties' sides, they will more than likely interact shady and in correspondence to our suspicions, Mayja." he explained.

Mayja nodded. "Right away sir." She got out of her chair and prowled out the room, flicking her tail towards the king in thanks before leaving entirely. He smiled at that. Guess she might be coming back tomorrow.

"Anything else?" Makanja asked, getting no more hands. "You are all dismissed."

The Council of the kingdom filed out, quietly murmuring to themselves about something that he could have possibly missed. Eh, he'll find out in due time. But for now, the king leaned back in his chair to further enjoy the blowjob he was still receiving. Now that no one else was there, he could freely moan in peace. His pet was working as fast as she could, trying to get him to cum; rubbing his balls, massaging his thighs and even squeezing his knot. No matter what she did, he didn't blow that instant.

Thankfully, no matter how sturdy you are, you eventually do fall to pleasure. The king lurched forward, grabbing the Meowstic's head and shoving her all the way down, knot being forced inside her muzzle. She let out more warm tears from the painful and brisk tying and sat there as Makanja dumped a load down her throat, growling his apparent pleasure but low in volume.

When he finished and yanked out his cock, he snapped again, this time audibly, and she rose from under the table. Her breathing was a bit shaky from taking a knot in her mouth but nonetheless she still climbed onto his lap. Her womanhood was nice and wet despite all the rough treatment.

"Go on." he simply commanded, looking at her with his red, demanding eyes. She grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage before dropping down on his doggy cock. Taking it all in at once always hurt but practice makes perfect. The pain dulled away to a small ache as she proceeded to bounce in his lap, the length of his cock fully disappearing within her and coming right back out. She kept eye contact, as it was customary to show that she was being strong. But that also meant that she couldn't throw her head back from having her cunt pounded to mush.

Makanja enjoyed looking at the sexually confused look on her face. His rule with pets always got them to work hard to please him, and he enjoyed it. To an extent at least. All his pets seem to have that one kink that either makes him want to run them down in a bed until they can't walk normally to their living quarters or simply break them for trying to have such a thing sated. Let's take this one for example.

As soon as her eyes closed when he started knocking at her womb, he yanked on her tail, causing little pain but monumental pleasure. Her whole body quaked and her grip almost faltered, but she persisted. Her head turned back to him and she once again gained eye contact with Makanja.

"Enjoying yourself~?" he asked, wanting an answer but not really.

"Y-yes..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" As repercussion for a disrespectful answer, he yanked on her tail some more, making her cry out for any passerby to hear.

"Y-YES!"

"Yes what?"

"YES SIR!"

His pulling was spurring her to go faster, an orgasm beginning to build from how wet she was getting. The king knew this and saw yet another opportunity.

"If you cum before me pet, I'll send you to the Criminal Dungeons for a month."

She whimpered, mostly in post-orgasm but not yet over the edge. She hated when he did this, as he knew she was scared to go down there since she was a kit. Everyone knew what happened in those dungeons, and whoever came back out of there from their punishment never broke a law again...It's just that reforming. His face bore nothing playful, so she held off her climax the best she could despite not being able to slow down.

Makanja finally moaned his content, leaning his head back further in the chair as he got his little "lap dance". Nothing could possibly make this any better...Oh, hello...The door was cracked. With a practiced grunt that seemed to be a thrust to whoever it was, he pushed his aura out to sense who was watching them. His aura vision revealed...

 _'Oh, look who we have here...Looks like someone has a new report for me...'_ "Make haste. I have something private to tend to."

The new command was nothing without its nuts and bolts, and speaking of nuts the Meowstic's tail was curled so it touched around Makanja's balls, gently tickling them as to get them to work. This seemed to work as the king's face seemed to contort from his budding bliss.

 ** _'Should I come back later...? You seem to enjoy this...a lot...'_** The voice in his head seemed a bit apprehensive about watching him get his dick rode on like a Taurus, so he answered with,

 _'I'd say not. You might enjoy what you see...'_

 ** _'Like what..?'_**

 _'Like this~...'_

Without warning, the Meowstic found herself being shoved on his cock. The king sat up, forcing her on his member while being thrust into. Her womb was spread open by the narrow tip of his cock and soon the cock head was pushing itself inside. Unable to keep herself together, Makanja's pet was thrown over the edge, gushing out her pleasure for as long as she cried. And when she went silent, the king was still grunting his own climax into her. Her belly filled up with the seed of his pups, and when he stopped, he yanked her up and dumped her on the table.

"Come in." Whoever was at the door closed it behind them before coming to the king. Upon reaching his vision, the mystery voyeur turned out to be a Mismagius, a rather busty one at that.

 _ **'Are you done forcing your pups into your pets? You know that they'll cause a ruckus once they're born...'**_ Not physically speaking, as per norm with ghosts in the Servis Kingdom, she griped her concerns about his frequent quickies with his pets.

"Oh be quiet. My pups will grow to learn respect, as I will show them once they are of age." He turned to the Meowstic currently swimming in her afterglow, a goofy look on her face. "You are dismissed."

Since she couldn't move without spilling his seed on the floor, he used Psychic and floated her out the room, closing the door so someone who walked past could carry her to her room.

"Now, what do you have to report?"

 ** _'Sir, there still seems to be Lucarios outside your kingdom. I encountered a small tribe of them.'_**

"And?"

 _ **'They're not up to speed of your rule. They do not take what they want and use them...They fornicate with each other...'**_

The king shuddered at this. For all the times he's tried hunting down fellow Lucario to help serve in his kingdom, he's never saw the appeal to those of his species who prefer the same gender. "Anything else?"

 ** _'I personally tested an outsider Lucario who was on the hunt for his "lost love". I played along, claiming that I had died and needed one last lay with him...and needless to say, he's under my control for you to use.'_**

Makanja smirked at this. Any small victory is a victory in his mind. "Good...Anymore we should be worried about?"

 _ **'None sir. The Lucarios who reside in that fabled-or not so much fabled-Slut City still promptly refused to be apart of this kingdom. They might come with time, as their Mega forms are quite...powerful...'**_

"Oh yes, we must have them. They'll be great generals..." Makanja chuckled to himself. His plan was still going nicely...

* * *

 **The Kingdom of Servis!**

 **If you don't know what "servis" is, use your best friend Google. :P**

 **In any case, I referenced the shit out of things for you all to try and put together like FNaF fan theories. :D**

 **I'm off once more on my quest.**

 **Moncheli!**


	35. Double Request for Zombrya

**Zombrya, did you forget me?**

* * *

If only journeys weren't so long and grueling, then Maya would love going around and meeting others in a heartbeat. There's too much forest and water to her liking.

But then again, there's nothing like a private camp by a spring to make you want to just relax and enjoy what you have.

Maya felt that same way, being dressed in only her panties and bra as she soaked in whatever sun she could get. The rays warmed her skin in such a blissful way...Dreamlike even. Of course, no one said that she was alone just yet as a shadow draped over her. Opening her green eyes, she met with the sight of her Lopunny morph looking down at her with a smile. Her breasts hanged low from their astounding DD size.

"Hey Lopunny." she greeted. "What's up?"

"Lop." The bunny shrugged, just standing there. Her hands were behind her back, like she was hiding something.

"What'chu got there?" Maya asked, sitting up and letting her CC-Cups breasts jiggle and settle into place.

"Lop."

"Come on Lopunny, I won't hurt ya." The girl stood up, trying to grab whatever it was behind the Pokemon. Only to realize that Lopunny was still faster than her and able to escape her grasp with tremendous ease. Although, what the morph wasn't expecting was a sudden rush of warmth downstairs before she ended up freezing in place. Maya snagged whatever it was behind her and looked at it.

"...Lopunny...?"

"L-lop?"

"...Why do you have my beads...?" Maya held out what the Pokemorph was hiding from here-a long string of anal beads. Lopunny must have snagged it while she was getting dressed.

Said Pokemon was standing there, shaking like she was afraid of something. Or was she? There's nothing around to give her any fright.

"Lopunny?"

The bunny finally snapped out of her stupor. "Lop...L-lopun-"

"Champ." From the tent, having been asleep since breakfast earlier, rose Maya's Machamp. He stretched all four of his arms and scratched his abs before turning to them. "Machamp Ma."

"Hey big guy. Feeling okay after the show I gave you~?" Maya teased. He stuttered a bit and looked away. Not his fault her ass was to die for. He grumbled a curse before walking over to the girls.

"Machamp." he stated, pointing at Lopunny. Maya looked at him confused before looking at Lopunny again. Nothing seemed to be wrong; her fur was only slightly bristled-more than likely from their short scuffle for the human's beads and her ears weren't broken. Her legs still had their fluff and nothing was out of place. So what was he gesturing to-

A sweet smell hit Maya's nose and she paused to take it in. It smelled...like...sex...Her eyes trailed up Lopunny's slender legs and spotted it-her lapine vagina swollen and ready for breeding. She hummed before she felt a stir in her own loins. It wasn't long before her panties was bulging outwards in arousal.

Of course, there's another reason why Maya was out in these woods...No one really hung out with her except her Pokemon because she was a-

"Man, I gotta take these off..." she grumbled, pulling her panties down to her ankles and stepping out of them. Instead of a crotch matted with liquids, there was a shaft of throbbing meat hanging between Maya's legs, balls and all. It was big alright at 9", and thick enough to be a third arm. She knew how to use it well, especially when she had fun with her girlfriend back at home.

But now, it was time to get her un-horny.

"Alright guys, it's time for a little bonding activity~..." Lopunny and Machamp, who had both looked away when she had stripped, gazed between her and her cock in amazement. They've only heard tales of people and Pokemon bearing their opposite gender's genitalia, and despite seeing it more than once on accident, it had both of them horny and dripping down below.

"Lopunny, I feel like you need some relief down there, wouldn't you say?" Maya asked. Lopunny nodded, whimpering as her pussy flared and more fluids matted her crotch furs down. "Machamp, you like the looks of my ass, don't ya?" He also nodded, with a bit of a blush. He always had a thing for asses. They were just so plump and firm and squishy and-

"I want you to take me." Her command brought him out of his daydream and he looked at her with wide eyes. Take her!? His dick was big enough to break her open at the least! He shook his head. Maybe next time. Maya wasn't having any of that, and before he knew it she had him by the balls.

"C-champ!?" he yelled, looking down at her.

"Look Machamp. We're all here and riled up, ready to go. And I'm your trainer. And if I say 'take me', you better take me. Whereas, I'm going to use this..." She pointed at her flesh, which had throbbed towards the Superpower Pokemon, "On you if you don't..."

Not wanting to be the one trying to take something like that, he begrudgingly nodded. She let him go so he could take off his speedo, which he did. Albeit a bit nervous, he pushed his underwear to his ankles before stepping out of it. His cock stood up like a monster; ten inches of thick, veined meat twitched menacingly in Maya's face, but all she did was grin. That was gonna be a lot of fun trying to take.

"Lopunny, bend over by that tree stump." The Rabbit Pokemon immediately hopped over to the object in question, bending over eagerly and showing her needy pussy to them. Maya followed after her, cock dripping a trail of precum behind her before she stood behind the horny bunny. Not even a moment's hesitation before both girls pushed against each other and met their hips together.

Maya's cock found purchase within Lopunny's tight pussy, feeling those walls squeeze her over and over again. She had a hard time pulling back before pushing back inside. When she reached the base again, she leaned over, letting her butt stick out to Machamp as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Come on and take it, big boy~..." she called, shaking her rump at him before returning to the bitch in heat under her. The Superpower Pokemon was much too far gone in his desire for his trainer to object to such a command. His cock poked and prodded at her anus as he tried to get it without looking, but an impatient Maya grabbed it with a hand-making him gasp-before she pointed it towards her rosebud.

"Don't hold back either~..."

Hoping this wasn't a dream, he grabbed her with two hands on her hips with the other pair on her breasts, before pushing his fat cock inside her ass. Nothing discomforting came out of it like the big guy was expecting and since she moaned in relief instead of crying in pain, he could actually let loose.

Maya found herself being pushed back and forth involuntarily inside of Lopunny, making the bunny cry out in her species's tongue, as Machamp went wild on her anus. His cock steadily pummeled her rosebud and turned it into a gaping tunnel in moments, making Maya beg for more. And more she got as he started moving her back and forth on him like a pocket pussy.

Lopunny's heat was gradually fading with every forceful thrust that ravaged her pussy. Her little tail wagged in a blur as Maya's cock spread her wide open. A few 'Lop's' in quick succession was a suggestion for the futa to go harder, which she granted with a little help from the 'mon behind her.

This threesome was making a lot of noise, getting attention from nearby feral Pokemon. They either watched in disgust or indifference or even arousal as quite a few couldn't help themselves. A nearby Sawsbuck couple immediately retreated into the brush to get further acquainted and an Emolga suddenly found herself being whisked away by a Heracross with a hearty rod.

Maya wasn't one to hold back when she was being pleased from two different areas. That cock in her ass was going in so far, the tip almost punched against her boobs through her gut. Speaking of breasts, Lopunny shoved the human's face down so she'd suck on hers, moaning as her milk quickly rushed into Maya's mouth. It was tasty, sweet but not too much so.

The longer they went, the more the lagomorph's heat went away. Lopunny could feel that intense feeling in her core dissipate and with a sigh she relaxed even more. Finally, her trainer decided to sate her needs. Good thing it was willingly, or she would have had to catch her in her sleep or try to take Machamp inside her. And that one was much too big for her-and she's tried.

Machamp cried out first, his climax being forced out due to the tightness of Maya's anus. He'll never know just how she was able to get him to cum so fast, but he nevertheless enjoyed it. His thick wads of seed filled her ass up and even settled a little in her gut. She simply moaned and pumped her cock further inside Lopunny like a piston. It got the right effect and the Pokemorph was brought into what felt like a mind-shattering orgasm. Her pussy clenched a little too tightly and milked Maya for all it was worth.

The futa tried to thrust against this new tightness too but in the end she still came, shooting her thick seed up Lopunny's canal and into her womb. Compatibility or not, the sperm would still try.

"That w-was fun, huh guys...?" Maya asked after her orgasm ended. She got a tired nod from the both of them and some quiet and collected moaning from the nearby woods got her attention. Looking around the clearing, she saw that there was a whole group of forest-dwelling Pokemon watching her and her Pokemon, either wet or hard as a rock. Noting their looks, she simply smiled.

"Who wants some?"

* * *

"Pikachu..." A raven-haired teen forlornly moaned as he walked through a forest. All alone, Ash Ketchum was, as he had left his Pokemon at home for this journey.

The journey to find a Pokemorph and prove to his family and friends that they do exist! And he wouldn't stop until he found one! Sadly, his quest hasn't been quite fruitful since he started and he'd been searching everywhere in Kanto, The Orange Islands, that one archipelago where he saw the Legendary birds and Lugia, Johto, Hoenn and before this one Sinnoh. No one he asked ever saw one themselves and every habitat in those regions were fully cleared of any Pokemorphs.

His latest journey to Unova was his last chance before he headed back home to get ready to go to Kalos. And frankly, he was getting tired of looking at the White Forest on his map. He knew he was lost, but that's okay...He'll just ask a friendly Pokemon to help him leave.

Not too long away from him, a Gothorita was walking through the woods, lost herself. She was much taller than the average Gothorita, almost on par with a Gothitelle, and she carried herself modestly as she had breasts the size of grapefruits. Her long legs helped her navigate through easily, but even then her mind was too amok to simply think her way out.

Why didn't she just teleport out? She was here to find a friend. She was tired of being lonely, of being pushed away because she looked different from her species. Just because her father was a human doesn't mean that she was tainted as her old tribe had called it.

Suddenly, as she pushed out with her mind to sense anything nearby, she caught something. An aura, burning brightly and poorly underused, was approaching in her direction slowly. Further inspection revealed a human, and seeing the species she had to read his mind. She readied herself as she looked into the human's mind, seeing nothing but...kindness...and...joy...and...sadness...

'Oh my...' His memories...He's been on many adventures and encountered so much. He didn't seem like the average trainer to her and he wasn't selfish for his own gain. She had to meet him! Gothorita opted to teleport to him, but she was too excited to focus. So, she simply ran to him.

Ash looked up as he heard something heading for him fast. He stopped in his tracks to see what it was before he were to fight or book it for the hills and pray he get out. When he saw a Gothorita, and a tall one at that, he was surprised at the least.

"Whoa...What kinda Pokemon are you...?" As per usual with Ash's density, he pulled out his PokeDex-which he had not left at home lest Gary steal all his info- and scanned the Pokemon.

 _'Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon. Note: This Pokemon has special genes and is therefore identified as a Pokemorph.'_

Ash couldn't believe his ears. He looked at her and saw that it was true. She was too tall for normal and she had tits...which he was caught for staring at for too long.

 _"Hey pervert! Don't do that!"_ A mental voice shouted at him, feminine in nature and obviously telepathy. Knowing who it was, he looked the Gothorita morph in the eyes.

"Sorry miss...I had to make sure if it was true..."

 _"If what was true?"_

"If you've been all I've been looking for." Ash scooped her in for a surprise hug, getting a gasp out of her in response. Despite feeling that her personal space had been violated, she simply hugged back, feeling at peace with this human.

"My name's Ash." Ash, huh? That name stuck to her mind like Grimer adhesive.

 _"Nice to meet you Ash."_ And such, their friendship had been born.

* * *

Time flew as things simply seemed to speed up. First, after they got out the forest, Ash went to a nearby store to buy a Pokeball, he had left all of his spare ones at home by accident, to catch Gothorita. It was an instant capture, and she couldn't be anymore joyous to give him a hug.

Second, they teleported home the instant they awoke the next day, Ash was proud to announce to his friends and family and Pokemon, once he gathered them around, that he had found and caught a Pokemorph. When he called her out, she almost shrieked in fear from how much attention she got the instant all the guys got a look at her. Brock tried to flirt with her, Tracy tried to draw a picture, Gary offered to make a trade, Max wouldn't stop staring at her breasts, and Cilan opted between giving an evaluation of her form and gawking at her body.

The girls were not impressed and pulled them away as quickly as they came, chiding them for their behavior. Once things settled, Gothorita felt at peace and started to acquaint herself with everyone. Ash was happy to see his new friend and discovery make friends with who would accept her. And old Professor Oak ruined the moment when he asked to study her.

Ash, despite being long-time friends with the old man, felt like he deserved that psychic slap to the face.

His Pokemon didn't react like the human guys. Most of them ran away somewhere or simply stared. And when Ash finally got home, Pikachu drooled at the sight of Gothorita. She quickly berated him for it and he was sent walking to the kitchen with his head and tail down.

Finally, living arrangements were made and Ash and Gothorita shared a room together.

It was peaceful to say the most.

The two had grown quite fond of each other, as they revealed all about their lives everyday. Ash told her about his past adventures, his encounters, and his meetings with most if not all the Legendaries to date. Gothorita could only sit in awe as she listened to his various stories about the gods of the Pokemon world. The only thing she could tell him, one day when asked, was of her horrid life and childhood. Growing up was hard for her, as her diet didn't only exist around berries. She needed more food, and thus she went nights starving. Her old tribe wasn't much help either, shunning her and her family, even prompting her own mother to abandon her just so _she_ could stay.

Ash listened with a hardened glare, honestly scaring the Pokemorph and sometimes making her voice falter from how much he seemed to dislike what happened to her life before they met. When she finally finished, he hugged her and only said one thing,

"Never again. As long as you're here...never again..."

And with that, Gothorita started to let go of her past. Which brings us to today. Ash and Gothorita were busy laying the couch, watching TV together. Ash was only in a t-shirt and boxers while Ash's mom, Delia, had gone out to go shopping and took Professor Oak and Pikachu with her as protection. And everyone else had gone back to doing what they do best, and left the pair alone.

It was when the movie they were watching reached the credits when Gothorita asked, _"Ash?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"How are you at knowing what mating is?"_

This was something new to Ash's mind, or at least it felt that way. But, Gothorita knew it was fine...she hoped.

"Um...mating...? I think there's a channel-"

 _"Nono, let's not use the TV. I'd rather have a personal demonstration."_

Ash looked around, seeing that the blinds had been forgotten by his mother in her rush to go shopping, before turning to Gothorita. "You sure? I'm about as clueless as you are."

 _"I'm sure..."_

"Alright." Ash nudged her to give him a bit of space before grabbing at his waistband to his boxers. He's seen a couple of people doing this whenever they were getting ready to do something weird, so he felt it was right. Pushing his undergarments down, he revealed his soft member to her. And despite his mother saying a lot when he was little that he was a "gifted child", he still barely passed Pokemon School.

Gothorita on the other hand, was drooling a little at the thick shaft that rested between his legs. Having gone through his memories, he's never touched himself before, not even out of curiosity, so she felt like this was a new experience for the both of them. She grabbed it with her hands, feeling it twitch and fill up with blood. Her gaze grew more lecherous as Ash's member seemed to grow another inch and rest at an even 10".

"Whoa...That's mine?" he asked, surprised he even had something like this packing in his pants. He's only 15, well on his way to 16 once May 22nd pops back up in a few weeks.

 _"All yours...~"_ She purred, nuzzling on it a bit to keep it hard before licking it. Ash gasped at the contact, feeling a tingle run down his spine. And she had not stopped at just that point as she started licking his member slowly. It grew shiny the longer she went at it, and she was gathering a lot of musk on her tongue, old and new. Maybe he ventured too much and never knew how to properly clean the area. Regardless, she still enjoyed the taste of a male before she stopped to see her handiwork.

Ash panted as his cock stood at utmost attention, twitching in sync with his heartbeat. It was slick with the Pokemorph's saliva and well-lubed for anything else she had planned. But, she still wanted a taste of what he was _really_ packing and didn't want her virginity gone just yet.

She climbed up until she rested on his chest with her rear to him before she returned to licking his member. This time, she paid attention to the tip as it got the best response.

"S-something's...coming up, G-gothorita...~" he groaned, a shot of precum following his warning. It reeked of his scent and she had to taste it, getting quite the shock at the flavor. Salty yet with a little sweetness that she could only adore. She had to get more. So, with a rather hesitant grip, Gothorita decided to slip his member in her mouth.

Ash buckled into her mouth, panting like an Arcanine after a long run. Something big was coming, and his whole body would tense on occasion. Looking to her, he saw something in between her legs too. Two holes, one too small to be seen easily and a long one that almost looked like a complete Y. That one was wet but sweet-smelling, so he decided to touch it. When she jumped at the contact, his curiosity grew and he rubbed on it instead.

Now that they were both pleasing each other, it was only time being a factor as to who blew first. That medal went to Gothorita as she had too much bliss coursing through her to hold back. Her feminine ejaculate soaked Ash's fingers, her opening opening(lolz) to gush it all out. The whole time, she was still suckling on his member and her moans served as vibrations that further pushed Ash over the edge. His cock throbbed once before he felt something thick push out his urethra and go in her mouth.

Gothorita was still in her afterglow when she caught the taste of Ash's seed go into her mouth. Most of it was too much for her to simply take, so she begrudgingly swallowed the human's semen. What she could catch on the other hand she saved until he was done, trickling cum being the only thing left on his member when she pulled off. She moved around until she faced him, opening her mouth to show him the mess he made.

"I...d-did that...?" Ash asked, seeing her swallow all his jizz in one big swallow. The sight, despite him not knowing what a kink is, turned him on a bit more. His cock had not softened.

 _"You sure did~...And I hope you like what I have in store for you, Ash..."_ Her voice carried lust and desire as she scooted back and lifted her hips up. Her grip on him seemed to falter, so he did the right thing by grabbing her by the waist and holding her steady.

"There."

 _"Thanks..."_ She slowly lowered herself until his tip poked at her labia before going further. It was a tight fitting, effort being needed from both of them, before Ash's shaft finally popped inside. She cried out, biting her lip as the pain ate through the pleasure at first. Thank Arceus Ash noticed so he didn't push up to make it worse. When the pain dulled, she looked at him. _"Continue..."_

He nodded before pushing up some more, his malehood sinking deeper and deeper inside her. He shakily exhaled to take a breather, because honestly he was surprised he didn't do that thing inside her again already. Once the pressure went away, he kept pushing, spreading her in a wide "O" that had her whining like she was in heat. He had reached halfway inside when she told him to stop again.

 _"Too much..."_ He was already at her sign of virginity, a fleshy wall that was thin in nature but thick enough to stop intruders who aren't forceful enough.

"W-when do we start...?" he asked, seeing a lone tear come out her eye. "O-or stop...?"

 _"Gimme a minute..."_ She waited for the painful aching to go away, taking longer than the first time, and making her grind her teeth together. Curse her virginity. Maybe she should have taken that Gallade's offer of quick relief before he had been kicked out for being like her...In any case, once her bearings were in order, she simply nodded for him and Ash pushed against her flower.

With a slip, he had almost his member inside in one go and she had screamed out in more pleasure than pain. She shut herself up with his t-shirt, biting on it as her cries were silenced. He felt bad that she had to go through pain for mating, but nonetheless fully inserted himself inside her.

"All...in..." he told her, getting her to look up at him.

 _"...Fuck me...?"_

That threw him for a loop. "Huh?"

 _"Just f-fuck me...The pain will go away if you do..."_

Well, he didn't actually know the true meaning of fuck, as for why he simply sat there looking confused, but she gave him a mental picture of what she meant. Blushing Ash nodded before lifting her up and pulling his hips back before bringing both together in a wet embrace. She let out a little squeak before a request for him to do it again had her spewing breathy moans.

As she wanted, Ash began to fuck her, pumping his cock in and out of her wet pussy and slapping his balls against her. The close angle ground her clit against his abs, getting louder pleas for more. It was no surprise when not even five minutes later, Gothorita was screaming into his shirt and cumming on his cock. He had stopped to let her go through with it-either that or because he was being milked for something by her walls-and restarted when she nodded again.

Gothorita was boneless in his arms and she had slipped his grip so he held onto her firm and petite ass. No matter how much she screamed, she was brought over the edge again and again and again. She was basically leaking her orgasm a this point with how much it sapped her. Suddenly, Ash got a little rougher with her, his hands clenching on each cheek as he forced her on his cock.

"S-something's...coming out a-again..." he warned, that familiar throbbing resonating through her feeble body.

 _"Let it out~..."_ Needing no further prompting, Ash cried out for the whole house to hear, shooing his plentiful seed inside of Gothorita's pussy. It flooded her passage and filled her womb with its warmth. No doubt that that feeling of something inside her was a sperm fertilizing her egg.

Ash went limp under her, his hands falling to his sides. He panted heavily, spent for today, and only looked up at Gothorita with a goofy smile.

"T-that was...fun..."

* * *

We join Ash and Gothorita in their home in the woods nearby Pallet Town a year or so later.

Both had grown and matured during the time past their first experiencing bonding in the ultimate way. Ash had the makings of a beard growing on his chin, and Gothorita had evolved. Now a Gothitelle Pokemorph, her body was all the more human in nature and she couldn't be anymore happy with her figure so long as Ash enjoyed it.

And this all didn't come without its own surprises.

"Mama!" Running up to them was the little bundle of joy that Gothitelle birthed. It was a Gothita in the form of a little girl, looking positively full of energy. She had her mother's face but her father's eyes.

 _"Yes dear?"_

"I met this spider lady! She was really sad and kind of looked like you!"

At this, Gothitelle turned to Ash, who had adorned a thinking face. She nudged him to get his attention. _"You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

He smiled that friendly smile everyone's come to know and love and answered, "Yep. Time to prove to the world even more that Pokemorphs exist!"

* * *

 **And that ladies and gentlemen, is how you end a cameo of an anime character in a rule 34 setting. :P**

 **Anyway, that was two in one, another one!**

 **Anyways a quick question. When people request, what's the first thing that goes through their mind when they get ready to type? Do they think of the length? The detail? The plot? Or even how the sex goes?**

 **I'm asking because most of these one-shots I've written have been planned out on paper. And now, I need to see just from the people who stare at my work to answer me this:**

 **"When you make a request, what do you expect besides what you must have already seen before?"**

 **Enough about that, time to exploit this one-shot!**

 **If you don't get the context of this story, then note the clues of the first one-shot and of Gothorita's past. :P**

 **If you don't get why the first was short than the second, then it's because of how the author requested it.**

 **And if you don't get why I'm not very closed about what I should take as requests, then kindly take that to PMs with me. Last time I argued with someone via reviews, he got the last word because it was a guest. :P I still say I won by default.**

 **Anyway, I have some stuff to plot.**

 **Moncheli!**


	36. 5 Gallades X F Gardevoir

**This is why this couple should not be together. :P**

 **Special thanks to a SoFurry friend of mine by the name of "catsithx". He was willing to help me write this. :D**

* * *

Everywhere around the Pokemon-Only region of Magasa, there were preparations being made for a treasure hunt deep within a dangerous cave called just...Cave. No one really comes inside, as the rumors of Pokemon perishing in the winding tunnels has scared enough of them to almost keep it closed off. However, no one can deny that the challenge of actually finding the treasure chamber and surviving the way in **and** out is very tempting. Hence why there were Pokemon hanging around the route to it.

Hank the Gallade arrives at the Meeting place as he sees 4 others oh his kind and a Gardevoir named Lily.

He sighs thinking why the hell are there four of his kind here. What the other guilds did not have any other Pokemon?

He walks up to Lily with a big smile hoping her can talk to her about going out. He has been trying for so long to go out with her despite being from a different guild he always wanted to date her.

There were not that many Gardevoirs that worked among the local guilds. Yet she always caught his eye she was white and blue instead of the normal green most Gardevoirs are.

"Hey Lily how are you doing? How has been your group Team Terra been?"

Lily gives Hank a slight smile as she glides over to him. "They have been fine. Luke's been fine; he still holds out his offer to join us, you know. You would be a great asset to the team."

Hank shook his head. "No Lily. I am fine with team Delta." Then, since they were still talking to each other, he thought that this would be an ample moment. "You know I am free this weekend if you want to .."

"I am sorry Hank I have.. things to do...Maybe another time." His head went down at that as she continued. But thank you for that gold nugget! It really helped out the team with funds!"

She glided away from him as she goes to talk to another Gallade, who has a red scarf that indicates the team they are with . To be honest he doesn't even know any of the others here besides Lily. Out of the blue, the Gallade with a blue scarf walks over to Hank. His colors are a bit darker than his, which makes him stand out more.

"So they conned you into this hunt also?" the stranger Gallade asked, standing next to Hank.

He sighed "Yeah...I was asked because I have great luck finding things for the team."

"Well you should stay away from her. " He nods his head back at Lily who is chatting away with the other three Gallades.

Hank got confused at this. What, she was in a relationship or something? "Why?"

"She belongs to Luke the Lucario of her team."

Hank looks shocked by this, but more or less feeling somewhat guilty that he just guessed it. " What? She never told me...She has been stringing me along this whole time?"

"Yep. She's done this to a lot of people that's after her, even me and those three. She pulls you in and then strings you along till you catch her getting drilled by her doggy lover."

Hank was more or less pissed by this. He's been wanting to settle down with her for so long... And he now finds out he was not even in the race for her?

"She played me. "Hank conculded, sounded defeated

Unknown to them, another one of their species had came over and overheard their conversation. A red scarf Gallade, he was. He also just laughed. "She's been playing this con for a while now. That's why her Team is so powerful. They use others to do the work for them. Money and information for the best missions. I know it's sad but that's how it is. No matter many are trying to get something against her, she just skips out of it all. She plays the act and everyone falls for it."

This explanation was doing nothing more than fueling the rage in Hank's heart, but the scarfed Gallade wasn't finished. "That mutt lover of hers also doesn't help. He does what he can to protect her. I bet now she's trying to get the others to help her win this . She knows you're the one who usually wins these so she might be looking for a way to take you out."

Hank snarled at all this. He doesn't want to lose but at the same time he wants revenge on her. He just needed to think of a way to make her learn her lesson...

That is when it hits him. What he should do . He knows one of the 'mons who run this event and decides to give him a telepathic message through his mind. He just came up with a way to make sure she gets her comeuppance.

Hank makes a motion for Red- at this rate he's never going to learn any of there names so they all will be colors of their scarfs for now-to come a bit closer to tell him of the plan. Once he got him, he beckoned for the rest, including Lily.

They head over to Hank, with Lily looking as if she was holding back some excitement. _'Damn bitch probably got them under her ropes already...'_ "Hey Lily. How about a friendly wager?"

She giggled at this. Could Hank really be this desperate? "Oh? Whatever shall it be?"

"Winner has the loser to do whatever they want." He directed that at Lily, yet the rest accept it as their own.

Orange made his bet: Blue was gonna make him do all his paperwork, Red tells Purple that he is going to make him cook all his food, Blue tells Red that he's gonna be his maid for a week while Purple tells Orange that he's gonna be his indentured servant for a full 2 hours. Lily remined silent, probably brewing up what she'd make the loser do.

Ignoring this, Hank holds out his hand as he motions the others to follow suit. "Let us pledge on the honor of our guilds that this bet be legal and binding.. As I said the loser will have to do as the loser says." They all agree immediately but Lily hesitates.

"Come on Lily, what's wrong? Scared we're gonna show you we are better than you are?"

Lily got angry at this."No" She places her hand on the others. The oath was now sealed.

* * *

As the race is about to begin to make it to the Cave, each 'mon in this race is given a route. Little did anyone know Hank had secretly made sure Lily's route was the longest. He knew all the routes and all the hidden passages that allowed him to get to the end faster. That's what happens when you do so much hunting.

He does his best to shield his mind from anyone else. Even if Lily somehow does get there faster than the rest, he left something to slow her greedy self down.

A Voltorb rolled near the entrance with a Buneary making a count with her hops. When it reaches jump number three, the Voltorb Self Destruct'd, meaning the race had begun. Most jump forward, but Lily dashed forward, making the others flinch before running off through there assign tunnel.

Hank runs but not as fast as he usually does. He knows the best route to take. In fact, halfway through his path, he found what he was looking for-a wall with a brick sticking pressed the rock in the wall, which opened a path that led directly to the end of the tunnel, thus bypassing any enemies. He came in leisurely, feeling great seeing that he made it first.

Now one would assume that a Gallade & Gardevoir would just use Teleport to get there in an instant, but the Cave prevents that with some ancient power or mechanic that no one in this age has discovered, so the race is somewhat balanced.

Hank sits and waits for the others to arrive. Victory assured he could care less about the treasure sitting behind him. He was going to get his _real_ prize today. He licks his lips before his thoughts are interrupted by screaming. Turning, he sees Red run in flailing to get a Crobat attached to his face off of him. He ended up running into the wall, both Pokemon falling over out cold. Hank just laughs and keeps watch for the others.

Blue is next, talking to a Sandslash about hooking up with her later. She seem to be blushing about something as she nods and leaves waving.

Hank knows where she came from; Rock and Ground types live in these caverns, but most who live in the cave seem to hate anyone using it for these games. She was obviously different.

Eh, he got through.

An explosion rang through the tunnel systems, making the whole cave shake. Not long after, the burnt form of a Gallade stumbled in. Must have been Purple; his scarf was burnt but it was already dark-colored.

Some time passes and the only thing that could be heard as the sounds of Hank's breathing and the pained groans of the K.O Gallades as Blue healed them with some elixirs. Hank stares at the opening above them, seeing the sun starting to fade away from sight. Just where was Orange!?

Just when he was gonna sigh and hope that they get disqualified for taking too long to finish before Orange finally came in.

Or rather, crashed in.

He came flying from another tunnel, slamming into Hank before they both slammed into the wall. The loud growl of an Onyx was heard as they rose from off the ground. Guess he had gotten the bad tunnel. Blue came over and gave them some elixir before they heard feminine cheering from the last tunnel. Hank held back his smirk as Lily came in holding a gold nugget.

She looked to be proud of her find, yet as she noticed that everyone else had arrived before her-to act like nothing was to happen-she pockets the gold nugget and smiled at them.

"So who won?" she asked, trying to look sweet. They all point at Hank, making him smile at her. In her mind, mercy was her plead. She knows she has to do what he says.

"Damn dude, how did you make it through so fast?" Red asked. "Weren't all the routes equal size?"

"It's a secret. That's why I always win." Hank smiled wider, knowing the truth.

"I guess you win the race right Hank?" Blue stated.

"I could care care less about that." He cleared his throat to avoid not being heard. "As we agreed, you have to do what I say Lily. Correct?"

She nodded, thinking he was going to ask something childish like a kiss or go on a date with him. She would control him either way as she was assured to use him as she has done in the past. "What is it then?"

"Strip."

The others looked surprised at Hank's command, even Lily, shocked by this.

She collected herself quickly to respond. "No! I will not strip and degrade myself like some cheap whore!"

"You made an oath to abide to the winners wishes. This is my wish; for you to strip so you can be our sex toy."

Lily's rage seemed to boil at that. "I! WILL! NOT!"

Red chipped in. "But you team will suffer. You made an oath with the rest of us and such an oath you must abide by or your team leader will suffer for your actions. " He smiled at her.

Lily is about to say something else in her anger, but realized she was trapped. She can't go back on her word; all sealed oaths must be followed through. Looking up, she glared at Hank, him making motions for her to strip. She growled at this before slowly takes off her team colors and soon her dress.

Her nude pale skin was being revealed in all its glory; her body was not as thin as other Gardevoirs . She had some nice wide hips with breasts which seem to be C-Cup in size. Even though she was a back-stabbing skank, one would say that she was, for a lack of a better term, sexy.

Her tits jiggle as Hank moves her dress aside, shivering at the cool air of the cave blowing against her body.

"Don't worry, we'll warm you up." Hank cooed at her, letting his hands explore her body.

An angry retort was about to come out her mouth, she she paused. ' _Wait, "we"? What did he-?"_

She noticed the others gather around her, lewd looks on their faces she can feel there lust from their minds. "I thought you all were suspicious, you..." She looked away, scared.

"Now Lily, it is time for you to pay the piper." said Hank.

"Your little mind games end now." added Red.

"You'll know what it means to be taken advantage of. When we're done, you won't want your doggy cock." This announcement widened Lily's eyes to the size of dinner plates, but he still wasn't down. "Yes I know all about your little games with the others."

She stumbled with the explanation. "I n-never meant to hurt you Hank...R-really...Please, Luke told me to do it... I didn't want to... I really d-didn't want to..."

"Shut it. Your own thoughts betray you as does your body. I can smell your arousal from here. Are you a slut wanting this?"

Lily realizes that he is right. She feels a bit warm between her legs and a bit damp. Did she want this? Did she want them all inside he-

No! She was not like that! She loved her Lucario mate. Yet now...she was feeling hot all over. Her face was flushed as she saw the first cock to emerge from the Gallades. Not as long as her lover but the musk emanating from them all as they closed in on her was starting to get to her. She started to breathe harder as she weakly shook her head.

"Please.." she mumbled after some time had passed.

"Please what lily?"Hank insisted, crossing his arms as he looked at her form.

"Please.." Her mind was slipping as the thoughts of sex overpowered her will.

"Please what Lily ? Say it."

"Please fuck me!"

"That we will." Hank smiled. With a snap of his fingers the boys got to work. Red got in front of her, prying her mouth open with his hands before shoving his shaft inside of her, not giving her time to get away. Not like she would when she found herself straddling Blue's hips, his member pointed up to her cunt. Orange found solace at her rosebud, cock prodding at it eagerly as it twitched in anticipation. Purple, being the last one to pick decided to grab one of her hands and wrap it around his dick.

"Start." On Hank's command, the Gallades began thrusting all over her. She gagged as Red's flesh kept going down her throat. Even if she could breathe, she would be constantly pushed onto it by Orange and Blue fucking her pussy and ass without a care. Their lack of lubrication should have hurt her, but thanks to her...mate Lucario, that wasn't a problem...

Why did she question if he was her mate...?

Purple snapped her out of her thoughts by reminding her that she had a cock for her hands to tend to. With very little objection, she got to work rubbing him. He was average for a Gallade and thankfully wish that he had been the one who took her loose cunny-as exclaimed by Blue when he realized how easy it was to reach the end of her folds. She rubbed from base to tip, giving his balls a little squeeze to get them going. Since she couldn't lick it, she had to stick to rubbing the urethral opening with her thumb.

Her touch had the right idea, as evident by Purple oozing warm precum that trailed down his white shaft. She instinctively smeared it all over his flesh to make this handjob a bit easier for her. Besides, who said that you had to break your wrists for someone else's pleasure? Her ministrations were greatly appreciated, Purple petting her head like she was a dog. The sad thing about it was that not only didn't she object, she let him do it.

Did she really want this...?

"Alright boys-", Hank suddenly spoke as they were growing used to her holes. He had been slowly rubbing himself to the gangbang they had planned and initiated. "-time to make her squeal..."

Her muffled objections only made Red groan, the vibrations getting his member up and kicking. They all sped up as requested, the rough treatment starting to get to Gardevoir. Without her usual focus, she couldn't try to block off the smell they were all letting off. And she wish she could, as it was making her brain numb. As much as she wanted to remain faithful to her lover, she really was starting to question if she should...stay with Lucario.

 _'There ya_ go...' The sound of Hank's voice in her head was not met with her own, as the cocks inside of her were pounding her too hard to think properly. _'_ You _see? Your little dog can't give you what we're forcing on you. Just relinquish your deceiving ways, break it off with Lucario and maybe we'll forgive you and move on...'_

She whined on Red's shaft-making him go faster-as the choices were laid out for her. Submit or fight? It was a difficult choice, considering the thought of all of them to herself made her feel all the more naughty on the ...she couldn't...the thought of her lover's broken heart just couldn't sit right well with her, even if her brains were being slowly fucked out.

Gardevoir shook her head in the negative. No, she'll remain loyal to her lover. She'll just have to think of some way to make this seem non-consensual.

"Your choice. Guys, make sure you pull out right before you blow." Hank ordered, waiting for the others to finish.

They all nodded, slamming inside of her while Purple fucked her hands. Their collective bliss was only slightly amiss when they all pulled out of her-or more like yanked in Orange's case. The Gallades threw hands on their shafts, aiding in helping them cum. Their loads shot out without warning, showering Gardevoir in seed that would have gave her eggs had Blue not pulled out. She fought the urge to let her mouth out however strong it was. If she was gonna prove to them that she'll never give up, then she'll have to fight her own body.

Hank huffed, noting her resistance. Well, it was a good thing anyway. Resistance always gave him a little kick in doing things. When they all finished, he told them to step back except for Orange. He made Gardevoir stand up before lifting her off her feet. His hardened member, longer than the others and maybe even Lucario, positioned at her wet pussy. She shuddered out of reflex and hoped that Hank would just treat her with respect.

Once he thrust in, however, she knew that was out the window.

His shaft was just so big...her moaning couldn't be helped. The group that had been standing off to the side chuckled at how much she gasped; how much she moaned; how much she begged Hank to fuck her harder. Their cocks regained hardness and they tended to them in earnest.

"O-orange...Get in her n-now..." Hank ordered, fighting his instincts to simply breed her. He wanted to exercise his dominance on her, not give in to basic needs and falter afterwards. The orange-scarfed Gallade nodded and positioned himself as he was previously. His cock, although smaller than Hank by an inch or two, was just enough to fit inside her rectum.

Gardevoir cried out, the pressure in both orifices being too much, before she literally gushed all at once. Hank's dick was soaked in mere seconds, and the extra lube helped him go even deeper than he was.

"P-PLEASE! DON'T...STOOOOP~~!" He hadn't stopped at all, which led her to another push over the edge not soon after the first. Hank sighed to himself, wondering just how far he'd have to go to get the message clear. Then, he got an idea.

"Tell me...Can't your little mutt do...this!?" Without warning, he crashed his member in as deep as it could go, bypassing her cervix and even piercing through her womb in one go.

"N-NO!" she yelled, feeling no regrets in that claim.

"Can he f-fuck you so hard you cum no matter how many times you already did~?" This was gonna be fun, Hank mused.

"NO, HE CAN'T!" Gardevoir looked pretty broken, judging by the lack of insistence to pause or not go that far. Orange hadn't stopped either, the fleshy rubbing between the pair of guys enough to get a pleased groan out of Hank.

"Then what can he do?"

"K-KNOT ME~~!"

With that, Hank knew just how to ween her. A silent command to Orange later, they were slamming in sync inside of her, her body shuddering with electric pleasure. If she wasn't so broken, her climaxes would have triggered theirs, but then again it wouldn't have happened. No powers in the caverns was still a rule. Orange smashed her ass open enough to get her gut spread out. When Hank saw this, he decided to go a bit deeper himself.

His shaft pressed hard against the other side of her womb, being sucked inside by her gaping cervix. Once he got inside, it was like being in a sauna.

"AHHHHH~!" Her shriek almost made them deaf as she climaxed one more time, seemingly stronger than last time from how hard her walls milked on Hank and Orange's shafts.

"T-that tears it...We're c-cumming in...~"

Despite being broken, she looked at Hank in shock when he said that. "N-no! Don't cum insi-!"

"Too late~!" Hank squeezed her legs before his seed burst forth, first getting all of her passage, then her womb, and lastly her gut filled to the brim. Orange pulled out again, but this time coated the entirety of her rectum before getting his orgasm all over her ass. The euphoria of relief was lost on Gardevoir as she was dumped onto the cave floor between the pair. Now, whether she was in heat or not, there's no doubt that got her pregnant.

"Now then..." Hank was panting, slightly still enjoying his afterglow. "You're gonna...break it off with your little doggy buddy...and don't even bother trying to go for another...You're officially...your guild's slut...Get me?"

Gardevoir looked down in sadness. Not much of a choice there. She couldn't abort the baby even if she wanted too. It'd be the ultimate crime and she wasn't ready for confinement...or death.

"Okay..." she mumbled, rising off the cave floor on shaky legs. "I'll do it..."

"Good. Now get out of here." Hank ordered, pointing to the way out. With a sniffled sigh, Gardevoir left the cave, limping the whole way there with cum dripping off every place.

Red decided to speak after she was truly gone. "Wait Hank...Won't she pass off how she looks as rape?"

Hank scoffed at that. "Oh please. She might as well screamed to the heavens that she wanted that. If she really didn't want us to blow loads in her, then she would have stopped me with all she had."

Red didn't seem assured, but nonetheless took the answer. And with that,they shared a group high-five.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. School, you know?**

 **Anyway, I'll finish what I can for now.**

 **Moncheli!**


	37. M Human X M AbsolHoundoom

**Now it's personal.**

* * *

"It hurts seeing that you don't train your Pokemon..."

Those words rang through Tyler's head as he sadly walked home from the Pokemon Center. He had just gotten back from being beaten by his rival, Sharin. She had, for the lack of a stronger term, decimated his team. His ace Pokemon didn't even stand a chance against hers...Sighing, he unlocking the door to his house and stepped inside.

Upon arrival into the living room, he took off his Trainer Belt and released his team. Five white lights of data shot out of the red-and-white spheres, revealing an Absol, Houndoom, Stoutland, Dratini and Tyrantrum. Dratini immediately slithered up Tyler's arm and rubbed cheeks with him. While the Tyrantrum walked away with a huff.

 _Guess he still won't cooperate with us..._ "Alright guys...Guess you know what happened after the battle..."

'Right...' The one who responded was Absol, or in this case-

"It's fine though Aaron. I'm sure you and Herbit will get that combo down." Tyler replied, petting the Disaster Pokemon's head. The Houndoom nearby barked his agreement, while the Stoutland went to sleep, presumably tired from today's unfortunate events. Tyler sighed, seeing that his team didn't seem to cope well with the loss. Or maybe he was just being paranoid. In any case, Tyler decided to go upstairs to rest his head; it was starting to ache.

Aaron watched with a careful eye, sighing wistfully to himself.

"You know, if you didn't make it obvious that you like him that way, I'dd still be guessing." The Houndoom spoke, bringing Aaron back to reality.

"H-huh?"

"You heard me. If you care about him so much, why don't you tell him?"

Aaron blushed and looked away. "Y-you know why I can't, Herbit..."

Herbit only snorted. "What? Scared he might not like that you prefer taking it up the butt instead of giving it?"

"Herbit!" Aaron's once ebony face was ablaze with embarrassment.

"It's true, you know. Can't count how many times I've caught you using one of Master's toys with you bouncing on it like a bitch in he-"

"Okay, okay... I get it...But I can't just outright tell him!"

"Yes, you can!"

"You clearly don't know how he thinks! He loves Sharin! That was the whole point of the battle today; to try and prove to her that love and compassion was the right way to live. But he literally had his feelings crushed when we lost!"

"So?"

"So!? He's not in the mood to see that I want him to...t-take me...like a soul mate..." Aaron's anger was justifiable. If you wanted to tell someone you love you have feelings for them, you'd be a bit miffed that they cared for another. Not to mention being turned down in one of the worst ways possible.

Herbit only sighed. "Aaron..."

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Oh whatever could this be about, Aaron wondered. "What is it?"

"I love Tyler too."

That explanation was enough for shock to fill in where anger just left. "What!?"

"I'm serious. Ever since he caught me as an unruly Houndour. Just like you, I want him to take me too."

"B-but...you can't have him! I loved him first!"

Herbit scoffed at this. "That won't matter. I tell him that I love him first before you can!" To prove this, the Houndoom started walking towards the stairs, certainly heading up to Tyler's room.

Aaron's eyes widened at this, and a fire started to swell in his core. "Oh no you don't!" The Absol literally jumped onto Herbit's back, slowing him down as he was pulled back from the stairs. Both canines tried to bite at the other, clawing even on Aaron's part. Soon, however, Herbit couldn't take the weight on his back and soon fell back downstairs, landing on his side.

"Why you little-"

"Don't...Don't tell him...at least today...Tomorrow."

"But I-"

"Tomorrow. We'll both do it."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" It seemed Herbit agreed with the idea of waiting.

"Don't worry...We'll just do as instinct tells us to get the message across..."

* * *

Tyler awoke the next day feeling warm all over, and boy was he enjoying it. He laid there, pretending to be asleep so he could keep feeling the warmth, but soon whatever it was seemed to take a different approach.

'Hoooundoom...' The sound of his loyal hell hound Pokemon calling made him groan before Tyler opened his eyes, only to get a face full of Houndoom butt. A blush immediately set on the human's face before he moved the rump out of the way. Although, a stray thought wondered as to how he didn't smell anything...

"Uh...Houndoom? What's with the uh...wake-up call...?" Tyler asked after getting his bearings in order. The Dark Pokemon gestured to the door before stepping out the room, but not before making a show of having his tail hiked up. Just seeing the crack was enough to get Tyler up and out of bed to start his day.

What a weird way to start it.

Tending to himself in the bathroom for about ten minutes led to another surprise-Aaron had his breakfast on a tray on top of his head. Thinking there was discomfort, Tyler reached to remove the object off his Pokemon, only for his towel-which he had not removed yet-to fall down his legs and land on his feet. His nude body was on display, and since he still had hands on the tray, he would have to hurriedly put it back on so Aaron didn't see.

With as much speed as he could awkwardly muster, Tyler made to put the tray on the lamp stand nearby, unknowingly giving Aaron a close-up of his junk. When he got it down safely, he bent over to pull the towel up, wrapping it back up and hopefully securing it right this time.

Thankfully, Aaron covered his eyes with a paw through the whole ordeal, so Tyler didn't have to worry about it.

"Alright Aaron, you can look now." The Absol looked up at him with the slightest hint of a blush. "I'll get dressed soon, so you can go."

'Alright...' Aaron turned to leave, looking back at Tyler as he waved him off, before he left, his tail flagging towards Tyler. That piqued the human's curiosity once more. Just what was getting into them?

* * *

"Do you think it's working?"

"No doubt about it. We have him interested."

Both of the Dark type canines were in a nearby closet, discussing their plan in the dark. Least they could see in there.

"Do we have to keep doing it for him to see?"

"Yep. It's only a matter of time before he requests to see us both in private. But for now, keep up the butt work and make sure he sees all of it. That Sharin chick will be out of his mind by his nightly shower."

Aaron nodded his affirmative before stepping out the room, tail tip touching the small of his back. Herbit chuckled behind him.

"Yeah, I can definitely see _that_ getting some action..."

"H-hey, don't stare! This flirting stuff is still new to me!" Herbit only chuckled in response before going towards his room to take a nap.

The rest of the day was fine and dandy. Tyler had come out of his room, oddly two hours after Aaron had left it, and made lunch for the five Pokemon. When they all gathered for bowls, Aaron and Herbit noticed that their Master was trying very hard not to get behind them. This put a smile on the Houndoom's face before they all started eating.

"Uh...guys?" Aaron looked up to see the Stoutland of the group looking at them concerned.

"What?"

"Why is Master...scared of seeing you two?"

"It's an experiment", Herbit interrupted before Aaron could answer, "just to see how Master would like it if we did something to him."

"Like what?" The Big Hearted Pokemon insisted.

"You'll see later on if you pay attention." That last bit was a jab at their fellow teammate's inability to focus on something. 'It can't be helped' was his excuse when asked about it.

"Oh shut up." They continued eating in silence, the other two finishing before the three speakers and leaving to other parts of the house. Aaron and Herbit finished before the Stoutland and decided to have another meeting, but not before the Houndoom made another jab.

"If you know better Shane, then you'd keep that tone of yours down. What would your older brother think?"

Shane, the Stoutland, immediately let his tail go limp to cover up his back end. "W-who have you been talking to!?"

"Don't worry about it. Now keep quiet or you'll be a lot louder at night under the moon than usual..."

Shane immediately ran off, making Herbit laugh for a second.

"What was that about?" Aaron asked.

"Just some teasing. Come on, let's go plot some more on getting our mate."

And with that, the two of them went off to private parts. For the rest of the day, they would sit around Tyler, letting him pet them like loving master to loyal pets. Whenever they got up to go plan something else, they made a show of stretching their body, keeping themselves presented to him before leaving him to think. Each trip brought snickers to Herbit and the glorious sun finally set within two hours of the routine.

Dinner was a nice, hearty gathering. One of Tyler's friends, a girl named Gia, had came by to give him some more of those Language TMs that her father started making. Since she wasn't a trainer herself, she just gave them all to Tyler, who was all the more grateful. Once he used them on his team, well...

Let's just say the table was ablaze with conversation.

The small Dratini's squeaky, childlike voice was so adorable. Even the stoic Tyrantrum, who revealed when asked his birth name was Tervim, couldn't help but smile at the little one being excited. Gia left when everyone was done and, since they were able to now, all gave her a nice goodbye. No doubt with how much work her father has to do to make those kinds of TMs, she's probably on so many scheduled business trips.

"Alright guys, I'll wash the dishes here." Tyler announced, letting the Pokemon leave. Although, when Aaron and Herbit made to leave, Tyler called for them to stop.

"Guys...?"

Herbit answered, "Yeah...?"

"Could you two wait in my room for me?"

"Uh...okay..." Tyler thanked them and resumed washing dishes. When he turned away, Herbit hurriedly brought Aaron to their master's room, closing the door behind them. Confused, Aaron turned to Herbit.

"Explain...?"

"Don't you get it? He's cracked. And like I said, once he gets out the shower, we'll do the ultimate seduction method that no one can ignore unless they're purely heartless."

Aaron thought about this for a second. What could Herbit be possibly thinking of that would get their master's attention and, if they were lucky, his cock? Surely, he wasn't thinking of just outright saying it when Tyler got back in here. And speaking of the human, he just walked in, still wiping his hands dry from his task earlier.

"Alright guys...I asked you to come here because..." Tyler paused, more than likely thinking on what words to say next.

"Because what, Master?" Herbit insisted.

"Well...you two have been acting strange all day...First with you...waking me up to that this morning...Then after that with Aaron..." Tyler blushed and looked away as the scenes came back to him like rapid fire, making him feel hot all over. "I need a shower..."

"Take your time." Herbit encouraged, even going as far as pushing Tyler into the bathroom. When the door closed and locked, the Houndoom turned to Aaron.

"Alright, time to assume the position...~"

* * *

Tyler scrubbed through his messy hair with shampoo for the third time to prolong his shower. His mind was racing with what he should do about his two Pokemon. Should he trade them? Maybe they could-

No...It'd break him too much to send them away for someone else's hard work and it'd break the team up. What if he...told him that he was into girls still...? Considering how he lost that battle...and the fact that he actually hadn't chided those two for what they were doing today...it could work. It'd show that he would still try to go for Sharin and maybe get them to stop with the uh...stuff...so he could focus on where his feelings were.

Feeling confident with his plan, Tyler turned the shower water off and stepped out the tub. He grabbed his dry towel, able to actually do this without feeling self-conscious of himself. He always had that weird feeling of being watched whenever he got himself cleaned up. Fully un-soaked, he walked out the bathroom. He made to go to his dresser in the room when he froze...

On his bed, pointed towards him, was the butts of Aaron and Herbit. Ebony fur kept everything but their puckers dark, leaving Tyler little room to think of anything else as he stared at them. As if noticing his gaze, they both shook their rumps in sync, their tails wagging side to side.

"You like Master~...?" Herbit playfully enticed, dragging his spaded tail tip up his crack in a lewd motion before flicking across his tail star.

"Uh..."

"Do you, Master...?" Aaron added, looking over his shoulder with an innocent look. Great, not only was Herbit willing to do this, but his own ace Pokemon too? His plan went down the toilet like vomit when one gets drunk. Even then, he still needed an explanation to all of this...behavior.

"Okay guys, what gives? You two have been acting weird all day. It's almost like you want to...u-uh." He didn't want to say the word directly out loud, lest Dratini heard him. That little snake had some really good ears.

"Want to screw?" Herbit caught on with Tyler's hesitation and decided to lay off the swearing for now.

"Yeah, t-that...Why?"

"Because Master, you have been at the bottom for far too long in your life. You've lost more battles than won, and we've always stuck by you no matter how many times you wanted to give us to battle-hardened trainers. You want to know why I stayed? Because I love, no more than that cherish, you with all my heart. And I'd gladly give you the chance at being on top for once than being at the bottom."

Tyler felt stunned by Aaron's confession, and was obviously left speechless. Herbit decided to give his own input.

"You caught me during my height of daredevil behavior. I loved doing dangerous things, and hated rules. Being caught changed that for me. With you, I learned how to care for my own well-being again. Not to mention you helped me achieve evolution without battling to the bone. You showed me passion-passion I wish to give to you."

This time, both Tyler and Aaron were speechless. Here, the rambunctious, tactless, and mostly down to earth Houndoom of the group was proclaiming his love in one of the most poetic ways possible. And with a story like that, there's no telling what would have happened if Tyler didn't try to stop him from jumping off that building to see if he'd made the landing right...

"Plus, I've been dying to see how you feel inside me. I've no problem with it."

And...there goes the mood...

"So...Master...? Will you do it...?" Aaron asked. Tyler thought to himself. If he did this, then...it...it wouldn't...wouldn't really matter. He guessed that the fact that them presenting themselves aroused him made him bisexual. He still had feelings for Sharin, but for now forget her. He has two loving Pokemon to make love to. With a nod, he dropped his towel, showing his erection to his horn dogs.

They both gawked at his member, finally seeing it ready for them instead of it being ready to go flaccid. Aaron bit his lip, holding back a whine that would have no doubt sounded slutty. Tyler stepped up to them, placing a hand on both their rumps. "Who's going first?" he asked.

Aaron shuddered. "C-can I...go af-?"

"Nah, let him go first." Herbit offered before laying down on the bed. "He needs this first experience more than I do."

His tone carried finality, so the pair went along with it. Thinking he'd need to lubricate him for this, Tyler turned Aaron around, letting his shaft stare him in the face.

"Can I...?" the Absol asked, looking up with a deep red blush. Tyler nodded, smiling the whole while, before gasping. Aaron didn't hesitate in taking his Mater's cock in his mouth. In fact, he enjoyed the taste he received. Even if it had been wiped clean, the taste of a male can't be quashed by mere soap. He couldn't take all of it, however, and huffed when he saw that he couldn't force himself. No matter, he figured, as he laid one of his clawed paws on the base and rubbed his rough paw pads on it.

Herbit was honestly surprised to see that Aaron had some experience with oral sex. Maybe he's been watching some of Tyler's porn. Regardless, the Houndoom's member slid out its sheath, twitching in desire. He smirked and pawed at it, more focused on seeing Aaron's skills than seeking his own pleasure.

Tyler held Aaron's head as he bucked into the canine's mouth, using what he had to go through earlier today to get himself pumping. He groaned, his cock buzzing with bliss as his fantasy morphed itself into something out of a porno. His mind played the scenario of him taming Aaron into the bed, not caring for the Absol's well being and just rutting for his own pleasure. The look on Aaron's face brought him closer to the edge than the canine's mouth, making him feel a bit apprehensive of blowing for a fantasy. So he shut his mind off for now and just enjoyed what he was given.

Aaron gasped for air as he gagged around Tyler's shaft, the meat going down his throat and almost blocking his airways. Did he want his Master to stop? Never. But he knew that the human had limits, and was readily approaching it. So with a slightly heavy heart, Aaron pulled off enough so that his lips wrapped around the mushroom head before sucking as hard as he could. The vacuum sensation was too much for Tyler and he came on the spot. His cock sent ropes of semen down the Absol's throat and filling his mouth. Unable to take most of it, Aaron had some drip off the sides of his mouth.

When it was done, Tyler let his cock slip out, surprisingly still hard despite dumping a pent up load in his long-time partner's mouth.

"Mmmm...Nice look you got there, Aaron." Herbit commented, tail whipping around. Aaron, still somewhat out of breath, could only nod. "Now it's time for the good part~..."

"Good...p-part...?" Tyler questioned before Aaron turned around and presented himself to the human once more. "Oh..."

"Come on...M-master...I've been waiting for this for a long ti-time~..." Aaron pleaded, shaking his rump. "Just stick it in and go wild..."

Tyler didn't really have much of a choice. Temptation drove him this far, and now desire would be his necessary energy to keep on paving the road. Or whatever poetry he could think of at the moment. Regardless, he rubbed as much seed as he could on his member before positioning himself behind his Absol. The hole itself winked at Tyler before giving way to his cock head. Aaron's ass seemed to suck Tyler's meat in as he easily pushed inside. Maybe the Absol knew what he was doing.

"O-oh Arceus...M-master...you're bigger than I thought...~" Aaron moaned, biting his lip the more he was penetrated. Surely, he mused, Tyler wouldn't fit. But that would have been fine, as Tyler met him at the hip, he would have just made it fit. Tyler took a break to get used to Aaron's tight rectum, the constant heat and massaging really getting to. Then, Aaron decided to relax a bit more and the squeezing was let up.

"Thanks..."

"J-just...use me..." That look on his face when the Absol turned around wasn't hard not to identify. That was a look of submission and he was willing for anything. Tyler couldn't help but smile a little at this.

"Alright Aaron...I'll fuck you." Tyler pulled back first, feeling those sphincter muscles pull on him on the way out. With only a quarter of his length left, he shoved himself backed inside. This got a surprised gasp out of Aaron, but he didn't object so Tyler did it again. And again. And he kept doing it until he was at a steady pace of shoving his dick inside of Aaron and slowly pulling out.

Herbit couldn't think of a hotter scenario, as he literally sat on his haunches and licked his aroused cock. He peeked at the two lovers going at it as a means of stimulus before he pushed his shaft into his maw. Slowly, he took his cock as far as it could go before going back up. Huh. He never knew he was this flexible. He'l have to try this more. The boys were getting faster, but he could wait. No need to push himself to climax just yet.

"M-MASTER~~!" The cry from Aaron rang through the room like a gunshot, getting everyone's attention. The Absol had a goofy smile on his face and he was pushing back on Tyler's hips when he thrust so that long cock could go deeper. "F-faster! PLEASE~!"

Already enjoying this hole of his, Tyler gripped onto the canine's butt firmer, using the leverage to indeed go faster. It must have had the intended effect because some time after Aaron shuddered and cum spewed from his doggy cock. The covers and sheets got a nice soaking up until he finished. Tyler had stopped just in case the Absol wanted to enjoy it.

"M-master...~" Aaron panted, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah...?"

"I...didn't say stop..." Indeed, now that he was in his high, Aaron finally noticed Tyler's sudden withdrawal from sex.

"I...g-guess so...Want me to fix that?"

"P-please..." Nodding, the human went back to fucking his Absol, an unbelievable thought even as he got back to his original pace.

Moaning in complete submission, Aaron lowered his front until his face rested on his front paws, letting his rump stick up higher for Tyler. This also allowed somewhat deeper penetration, as Aaron saw the tip just barely distending his belly whenever the human thrust back inside. The sight alone, and the fact that he was in this position, made the Absol blow a load once more. Furthering soaking the bed, the idea of clean up crossed their minds, but then Tyler couldn't hold it in himself and he came too. Upon feeling warm semen in his anus, Aaron clenched as hard as he could, willing himself to get all that cum inside him without any drops escaping.

"Oooh, it's my turn~!" Herbit's announcement got the both of them out of their afterglows, and before Aaron knew it he was being slowly pulled off his lover's dick. The flesh had him shivering all over as seed threatening to pop out, but he felt none splatter when Tyler exited his anus. Now that the feeling of emptiness cam ein, the soreness of being taken so hard hit...but he moaned instead of whined.

"Ahh...~ Master...Can we do it again...?"

"After us, if he's still awake."

Tyler felt the need to say something after that. "Wait what do you mean?"

"I mean what I said." Herbit used his butt to push Tyler on his back, slightly twitching cock standing at attention. The Houndoom pounced onto his body, pinning his arms down rather easily and positioning the human's shaft at his butt hole. When Tyler found himself immobile, he looked up at his other canine Pokemon.

"Uh...Herbit? Why pin me if _I'm_ fucking you?"

The Houndoom in question chuckled to himself. "Silly boy. I may want you inside me, not as much as Aaron-", the Absol took the opportunity to flash his creampie anus at Tyler, winking it at him, "-but I'd rather show you how I work it without your assistance."

"Alright, I guess..." Tyler just moved his arms behind his head and let Herbit get started on his own.

Shows what he knew, as the Houndoom shoved himself on the human's cock.

The hell hound sighed in relief, tongue lolling out to the side of his muzzle as he rose up that shaft and pushed his way back down again. Tyler fought the urge to ask him to ease up, feeling that Herbit was harming himself but knowing that he wasn't. The bed creaked as Herbit went faster all of a sudden, tail lashing around with his eagerness to please himself on his master's cock. His ass squeezed around it, making penetration harder for them both but much more enjoyable.

Tyler couldn't help but like this act of domination from a bottom, leaking precum into his ass for easier bouncing. Sure, most of it could have evaporated with how hot it was inside the Houndoom, but when the thrusts got easier and faster, he knew it was helping. He looked at Aaron, who looked like he was trying to get his attention still with that butt of his. His cock throbbed and it got moan out of Herbit. "C-come here...Aaron..."

Hearing the request of approach, the Absol came over in a few strides, his anus still on display. "You called~...?"

"Here...Sit on me." Tyler gestured to his face, which was promptly smothered in dog booty. Aaron shivered a little and ground his crack on the human's nose, the little tip of it acting as a cock for now. The cum from earlier threatening to drip out, so Tyler moved up a little to push it back inside with his tongue. The wet muscle was immediately vice gripped, keeping him from pulling it out.

"Ahhh~...Don't...leave just yet..~" Aaron moaned from above. Tyler could have swore he heard kissing noises, but that must have been his mind playing tricks on him as he let his tongue traverse deeper inside the cum-filled butt of his Absol. His seed was mostly what he tasted, and the scent of Rawst Berries hit his tongue was well. Once he hit his limit, he simply waited there to see what else he might want. Seed trailed down his face as Aaron said something else.

"T-tongue fuck me...Master...~" The two canines above him sounded pleased with themselves. Guess they wouldn't mind him blowing another fuse as he felt his orgasm rush through him before he could hold it. Herbit squeezed him hard in response, ass muscles rolling around in an attempt at milking. Needless to say, it worked as the human felt nothing drip down his cock. When he finished, his tongue slipped out of Aaron, the anus visibly clenching again to hold the cum inside him. When they both got off his body, he was curious enough to see them both present themselves.

"Now at what you did Master~..." Herbit teased, bumping butts with Aaron. This jolted their holds and cum dripped down the lining of their butt cracks.

"A nice filling...~" Aaron added, shaking his rump. Tyler's arousal was evident as his usually exhausted cock sprung to life. They saw this and giggled amongst themselves. "Seems we made Master horny..."

"It seems that way. Why not give him a reason~?" Herbit took the change to pin Aaron on his back and taking him into a hard kiss. They both moaned, the Houndoom hen sitting on his his haunches so that their crotches were pushed together. Their asses were also pushed together, looking like a small tunnel with the angle. Letting breeding instincts guide him, Tyler rose off the bed and got behind the kissing canines. They both looked at him before returning to each other.

His dick made haste in settling itself between their butts, making both of them moan into each other's mouth. They squeezed their cheeks together to make it tighter for Tyler, using tongue on themselves. Steeling himself, Tyler grabbed onto Herbit's hips before thrusting into their makeshift crevice. As much as he enjoyed fucking them, this new feeling was growing on him.

So so, that's how they went on for the rest of the night; Herbit and Aaron kissing like passionate lovers while Tyler fucked their asses, literally and literally when they asked. They both got another load dumped into them and they stopped at that. In his last afterglow, Tyler felt...at one with them. Or more, he felt in tune with how they felt and they him.

He looked up from where he laid and asked if they felt it too.

Aaron answered, "It's like...a bond...A real bond."

Herbit couldn't question that logic and nodded his agreement. And with that, earlier endeavors claimed them and they all fell asleep in a heap of flesh and fur.

Screw Sharin.

* * *

 **It makes you wonder...When you do write something out of pure habit, that should develop and help you hone your skills, and thus make you a better writer in the future.**

 **When you write something out of defiance, you make sure it's enough to show just how much of what you write matters to the community it's written for.**

 **When you write something because you seek it as a dream, do you carry the gall, the determination, or even a shred of confidence to follow it through?**

 **I know you know I'm aware you don't have it. Not even a cell.**


	38. M Lucario X M Shiny Luxray

**Dedicated to the Luxray of this pairing, Bacon!**

 **And yes, I love bacon. Don't judge. :P**

* * *

 _Oh Arceus...here we go..._

In the successful college known to the Pokemon world as Unity University, there was a plethora of activity. Students, Pokemon, swarmed the outer campus, either just hanging out in certain areas or heading to their last class for the day. As much as discovery as this place came to be for sentient beings like Pokemon seems fruitful, we are to focus on a pair currently heading back from their own last class to their dorms.

 _It has been a while since we've been alone..._

The pair, you may ask? Twas a jackal with "dreads" and a big cat that resembled a black-vested tiger. They were both in the upper dormitories of the university, heading to a select dorm room under their private ownership until one or both seeks to leave or transfer. Speaking of one, the jackal, known as a Lucario in today's world, was nervous from head to foot paw as he walked with his dorm mate. No, it wasn't some big test or the one crush he likes in class-maybe that last one was a little related. He and his friend were going to "experiment" in the privacy of their dorm. Every college student knows lingo...

"Bacon...you still sure about doing this? I-i mean, we could get caught..." the Lucario anxiously warned, looking around even to see if others were watching them. All he got was a laugh in response.

"Don't worry Ashton. No one's gonna walk in on us. Besides, the door's lock only accepts a card-key, and we both have ours. No one's getting in." the Luxray, or Bacon in this case, reassured as they neared their destination. Dorm #74, just five away from the most overused of them all, was upon them in a few moments, Ashton reaching for his card key to open it.

The inside was rather ordinary. There were few Pokemon anatomically capable of making their own food, so Ashton and Bacon had the luxury of having a kitchen-despite it being rather small and too tight for both at the same time. Other than that, they had plenty of living space; what, with the living room/dining room combination, equipped with a flat screen TV that was surrounded by games and movies from both their collections; the bathroom, whose door was open to reveal a tub-which Bacon used-and a stand-in shower; the bedroom, which was surprisingly one bed despite this being a dorm for two, was nice and cozy; and the most important part was the closet, which housed the various things they didn't want to see out and strewn about.

"So", Bacon started, closing the door and being sure to lock it behind them, "you need some time to think or you wanna do this now?"

"Uh..." Ashton didn't think that his friend would be so open about this. Not at all. "Can I shower first?"

"Sure you don't want me in there with you~?" Bacon teased, grinning in a naughty way. Ashton eeped and blushed across the bridge of his muzzle.

"N-no, that's okay. I'll just make it quick, okay?"

Bacon didn't seem too convinced, or maybe that was just how his eyes were. "Alright. I'll be waiting on the bed." Ashton gulped quietly as he watched his friend walk to the bed, nonchalantly turning the TV on like the conversation they were having-and the implied words within-did not just happen. It was times like these where he wondered just how he managed to have a friend in Bacon. All Shiny Pokemon usually act stuck-up or flaunt about their rarity. Regardless, exhaling slowly to calm his pacing heart, Ashton grabbed a nearby towel and walked slowly to the bathroom the dorm had.

 _You can do this, Ashton...It shouldn't be a problem if you and Bacon made it this far..._

The sight of white tile was somewhat relaxing as Ashton looked at the floor the whole way to the shower. He put the towel down on the sink before stepping into the shower and switching it on. The _squeak squeak_ of the nozzles initiated the water systems, raining down near-scalding fluids onto the shower floor. Ashton walked in the stream without a single bit of hesitation to the heat, as he adored how much it made him feel all over. Type disadvantages can be pleasing too.

"Ahh..." Once the temperature was perfect, Ashton grabbed the shampoo made for his fur. Arceus knows how dreadful it was accidentally grabbing Bacon's shampoo-he wouldn't leave his dorm for a week because his fur was so damn poofy. The Shiny Luxray wasn't any help either. Popping the cap, he let a generous amount pour onto his head and drip down his body from both sides. Lathering the concoction with both paws, he eventually made himself a mass of fur, soap suds, and whatever he felt was dirt and grime. One dip into the water and he was soaked to the steel-plated bone. He sighed in relaxation before shaking the water off and cleaning any excess suds off his body before the water was off.

Odd, he mused. He didn't feel...embarrassed. In fact, he can't remember why he was. Maybe it'll come back later. For now, he grabbed the towel and vigorously dried his wet fur. Hopefully, nothing was still damp, especially when he put a lot of force into it before coming up for some air a minute or so after. Sighing as he inspected himself, the only piece of damp fur was his crotch, so he simply wrapped his towel around his waist and moved to the door. A gentle twist of the knob let out all the steam of the shower and a chill ran up Ashton's spine. Shaking it away, he moved on, going to just take a nap or something.

What he came back to was NOT on his to-do list.

On the bed where he had been headed, licking himself without a care for his volume, was Bacon. The Shiny Luxray was doing it shamelessly too, not hiding his junk at all as he cleaned his crotch as all cats do. His cock was out, sure, but he just cleaned that too. The whole phenomenon just left Ashton blazing red in the face.

"B-bacon!" he called, hoping that would get him to stop. It did not. In fact, Bacon kept up the licking, even going harder as to spite the Lucario. The noises brought about an erection he wish wasn't so easy to bring, tenting the towel that was originally meant for hiding his crotch. "Will y-you please...s-stop?!"

The Luxray's ears twitched in his general direction, signaling that the big cat had indeed heard. Although, the cleaning ritual didn't stop for about another few minutes, Ashton all the more grateful lest he...yeah...

"What?" Bacon asked, sounding satisfied with what he just did.

"...I asked you to stop...?" Ashton murmured, just barely heard by his friend.

"Doing what, clean myself?"

"..." Ashton nodded silently, adjusting his towel despite his boner being obvious.

"Not my fault I had to do something to get you in the mood. What, should I have licked my butt?~"

Ashton had doubt the big cat could actually pull that off, but then again he's done a lot of things that went against the Lucario's doubts, so he was only skeptical. "No."

"Then what do you want me to do that isn't obvious~...?" Bacon went on, grinning that naughty grin as he flicked the TV off. "After all, if this experiment's gonna work, you have to be ready too~..."

Ashton groaned to himself before looking at his Shiny friend with a deep blush all over his face. "Come here."

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear you. Could you speak u-"

"Come. Here." the Lucario ordered, sounding firm despite his position. Without hesitation, Bacon hopped off the bed and made his way over to his jackal dorm mate, grinning all the wider at the sight of his boner. He nuzzled at it when he was close enough, purring quietly.

"What do you want first, Ash~?"

"Just suck me off till it goes d-down..."

Bacon pouted at this. "Then it won't be an experiment. A BJ isn't fun if it isn't followed up with something more. Besides, why not go on after?"

"D-don't you remember what happened last time? We almost got caught by the Dean, so we had to stop at the BJ."

A raspberry blew out the Shiny's mouth before he dropped the towel for Ashton. "So? All we got was a talking-to for doing it in the janitor's closet. You picked the place, not me."

"I d-didn't know that-Mmmmm..." Ashton shut his argument up when his shaft was enveloped in the warmth of Bacon's muzzle. That tongue of his was already getting to work and wrapping around the Lucario's flesh. Bacon chuckled at the taste before sinking down to the base of Ashton's cock. "D-dammit...you're good...~"

The Luxray of golden color nodded his agreement, purring on the doggy cock lodged in his mouth. Ashton held onto his head as his knees buckled a bit. Not soon after, the rough texture of the cat's tongue had him humping into that muzzle he's come to like. Bacon always had a way to bring him to a haze with just tongue alone. Ashton feared he practiced sucking dick before.

Bacon on the other hand was trying to get that knot up, determined to fit it in his kitty muzzle. He slurped against the urethral opening of Ashton's hot rod, and even swallowed on his flesh just for stimulus. Results were slow but steady as the knob of flesh hanging around the Lucario's cock base began to fill with blood, needing a bit more slurping just to pulse. When it did, Bacon was all the more ready to open wide and lick it inside.

Ashton had to suppress the howl he let out his muzzle with a harsh bite on his arm as he came on the spot, most of it going down the Shiny Luxray's throat considering everything was in there. Bacon enjoyed it nonetheless, taking pleasure of giving pleasure. When the stream ended, the jackal looked down at his friend, locking eye contact. He shuddered at the gaze he was getting. It was just so damn... _slutty_...

"S-satisfied...?" Ashton asked, waiting for his knot to go down so that he could probably try and forget they actually managed to get a full blowjob done. He got a head shake in return, and he groaned. "Oh come on. This looks like i-it hurts..." Another head shake and a muffled giggle made him wonder just how bad did Bacon want to keep going. "Alright fine...! I'm not even sure I'll fit...t-this time..."

Despite how much it could have ached, Bacon pulled off the knotted member with a pop, exercising his jaw as to make sure it wasn't too tense. "It'll fit. You know I have my ways."

"...Y-yeah..." Ashton tried his damnedest not to remember the time he walked in on Bacon grinding on one of his relic Bone Rushes. To see being-nope, not gonna remember that.

"So, why not just do it?" Before Ashton could answer that, Bacon already assumed the doggystyle position, his golden rear facing the Lucario. He wiggled it, curling his tail to his back and showing off those near bubbly cheeks and rosy pucker. Ashton couldn't fight off his boner this time-he wanted the same thing. "I'm ready~..." Bacon reminded, reaching a paw back to pat his taint in invitation.

The Lucario sighed in resignation. Now he was seeing why he shouldn't wait. That ass was too enticing to ignore. It was a wonder to him how he's been able to ignore it in class, especially since all of his seats are conveniently behind Bacon, but for now-as he slowly made his way onto his friend's body to mount it-it was time to have his taste at it. With a lucky thrust forward, cock met anus and the two shared an embrace that left both boys gasping.

Ashton had to fight off the rushing bliss on his loins, having forgotten about the sensitivity left on him when he ejaculates. Regardless, he made sure every inch minus the knot was inside before pulling back out. He was immediately hit with resistance, more so to keep him in, and had to force himself a bit just to get halfway. Only then did he just forget it and shoved his way back in.

Below, Bacon was smiling wide. It was about time they got to experiment with each other. The amount of times he tried to at least get Ash in the mood in class so that they'd screw in the bathroom or something didn't work as well as he presumed, but this was fine too. Besides, he mused, the more pent-up, the more that can be delivered. And speaking of delivery..."Go f-faster, Ash~..."

Ashton growled like the jackal he was before speeding up, the noises inside the dorm room getting louder. His knot continued to slip in and out of Bacon's tail hole, desperate to pop in and tie them together, but only being held back by the Lucario's eagerness to rut this cat. No, _his_ cat. Yeah, that's much better sounding. Instinct drove him to mounting Bacon, the shiny Luxray taking the time out of his moaning to actually address this.

"H-huh...? What're...you doing there...~?" he asked, trying to speak clearly.

"What does it look like", Ashton was able to drill in much deeper at this angle,"I'm fucking you."

"W-why so...into i-i-it, though...?" Bacon just wanted some answers. Even then, he yowled a bit from the bliss running through his veins from his best friend violating his anus.

"Just shut up and...t-take it...!" Erratically, Ashton went on to jackhammering Bacon's asshole, ready to knot his little bitch of a dorm mate. He got some assistance-Bacon started humping his hips backwards to meet Ashton halfway-and even if he was being dominant, he was still grateful. With a smile, he leaned down, nibbling on the furred neck before him, the Luxray purring his bliss. Feeling skin, he bit down, just as his knot forced itself inside Bacon's ass and letting loose a hot torrent of doggy cum. The big cat roared like the lion he was, jizzing on the floor in response to the rather brutal tying. His barbed cock throbbed violently from the thick stimulus-the force of Ashton's seed was enough to push on his prostate.

Their shared orgasm came to an end at the sound of someone knocking on their door. Too lost in their afterglow to react as they normally would, they only looked to the entrance to their dorm. The door wasn't open, but the big feet under the crack at the bottom couldn't be ignored.

"Guys, might wanna keep it down. Dean's kinda cracking down on sex today." one of their neighbors, a Rhydon named Blethyl, stated from behind the door.

"Oh..." Bacon responded. "Alright, buddy."

"Mhm. Just wait for tomorrow or something. This'll pass soon." The heavy thuds of the Rhydon's footfalls going away allowed the two dorm mates to relax.

"Well then..." Ashton trailed off from there, nothing more to say as what just happened before they were interrupted caught up with him. "We just...did that..."

"Mhm~..." Bacon purred, nuzzling the Lucario's face. "Did you have fun?"

With a little thought about it, it was fun. They didn't get caught up until the end anyway, and even then it was only to take a break for just the rest for the rest of today. "Yeah, I did."

"Good. Because now that we've done it in the dorm room~...we're gonna try it during school~..."

Ashton could only gulp at this. Bacon scared him sometimes with his plans...

* * *

 **[BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!]**

The loud bell rang throughout the classes, allowing students to depart for their next classes. Ashton would have been among them, if he wasn't still lost looking at Bacon's shiny butt. All day, the Luxray had been teasing him with it, and he hadn't got caught doing it surprisingly by other students nor the teacher-and he was a Reuniclus. When the class was practically empty and the teacher departed to the break room, the door shut closed.

"Time to have some fun, Ash~..." Bacon purred, wiggling his rear at Ashton. He chuckled as the Lucario got out his seat, hearty erection poking up and ready to sink back into its warm retreat that is the cat's ass.

"You're...s-such a damn tease..." Ashton growled, mounting him.

"I know, but it's all for you~..." The only thing Bacon got in response to that was a hard thrust in his asshole. And with that began yet just another session for these two love birds.

* * *

 **Well, time has its perks. It gives you time to think and time to learn. And I learned a lot before posting this.**

 **I make too many promises.**

 **Moncheli.**


	39. Switch Foursome with Adam

**It's a pillow...it's a pet...It's a**

 **Smut-pet! :D...**

 **Don't judge me.**

 **And sorry to all the strictly M/F lovers. I'm sure the next one will be straight. Just depends on who wants to help. :P**

* * *

Once again, sore as if he had a strenuous workout, Adam awoke in his basement. Pain ached throughout his body, mostly in his posterior and oral regions, so he knew that Arcanine did not relent when he passed out last night.

In fact, the Legendary Pokemon was asleep behind him, curled up and sleeping peacefully. The boy stared at the great dog with trepidation. How much longer did he have to deal with...this? It's been two months since he evolved. You'd think he'd go for the others or something.

Adam sighed, thinking there was nothing he could do. Digging through his clothes, he plucked out Arcanine's Pokeball out before returning him. Thankfully, he didn't resist.

He stared at the sealed red and white sphere, wondering what he could do about this dilemma of being dominated night after night and even during the day.

It's been the norm actually: wake up, be forced to suck the dog off, take a shower, get mounted and used like a toy from behind, eat breakfast, relax on the couch and study, get forced against the armrest before being taken again, get a moment's rest, eat lunch, try to sneak out, get caught, dragged to the basement for a night of rough treatment until the canine falls asleep finally.

As much as he might have enjoyed just being fucked over and over again, it's lost its meaning. It's just….lust….and he can't have that everyday…

He ascended the stairs that led to the main floor's hallway, seeing that it was the crack of dawn outside. His computer was on, still from yesterday when he was looking to see if he would make more Pokespeech Translators in different ways, so he decided to get on that before taking a shower.

His butt complained about the sudden shift of weight on it as he sat down on the couch. He looked at what he got done yesterday….Nothing. Groaning, he saved and closed the document he was on before getting on the Internet. Looking at Arcanine's temporary prison before he woke up, he looked up "ways to discipline unruly Pokemon".

The first few searches talked about torture methods so he immediately dropped those. Scrolling down, he saw some websites that talked about…."that stuff"..so he kept going. Going to the next page, he saw something that looked promising. A forum for Pokemon Trading. Clicking on it, he looked through the rooms and the titles.

Apparently it was a region-wide thing, as there was some cities from Kanto, Sinnoh and even that new region Amago.

A rule for the thread was that you had to post at least one Pokemon for trade so others would see, so with a heavy heart he posted Arcanine and his stats. Next, he clicked on the Nuvema Town thread and checked who was available.

Seeing that nothing came up for his home, so he clicked for the nearby city of Accumula. Not very much to go on but-

An email popped up in his inbox, from one "fireman1559 ". Curious, he opened it to see:

" _Hey! I see you got a nice Arcanine ready for trade! I got you something worth your while if you want him!"_

Unable to look away from the rather energetic message, he sent his own back to him, wondering what the trainer wanted. Who would just suddenly come out the blue wanting your Lv. 42 Arcanine with high stats from specific training in those areas. Some time later was when he got a reply.

" _I'll be in Accumula Town today! Come on down!"_

* * *

Adam sighed to himself as he stared at Arcanine's Pokeball, watching it go through the trade system. He held back a tear as his friend was sent to his trading partner and he was given a new Pokemon.

Ever since that little...thing...with Arcanine, he's never felt the same. Always watched, always being pushed around and being shrugged away is one thing, but having one of your most loyal Pokemon do it is just too much. So he hoped giving the canine to a more willing trainer would help him at least get some self-esteem back.

Picking up his new partner, he turned to his temporary friend, who was clad in all sorts of colors of red, blue and green. Shirt, shoes and pants respectively, with a mix of all of them in his hair. "So...I guess this is goodbye…?" Adam asked.

"For now at least. I got to get the new buddy home! Catch you later!" the boy ran out, the automatic doors just barely opening in time before he zoomed out. A pity, Adam figured, as he looked at his new Pokeball. He didn't even get the boy's name.

* * *

Back at home, he was toying with the obviously full Pokeball as it barely rolled in his hands. What was inside was a surprise, a condition on his own insistence as the boy had said that the two of them would be perfect for each other.

While he was lost in thought, the ball slipped out his hands and thunked onto the floor, the bounce forcing the ball open. Panicking slightly, he scooped the red and white sphere up when it closed back before he turned to the Pokemon previously occupying the object….

And might he say he really **was** a surprise.

Standing in front of him with his thick tail swishing about amused in its own mind was a Charizard. The fearsome Pokemon popular amongst Dragon Tamers and dragon lovers was just sitting there twiddling his fingers. Did Adam forget to note the lack of eye contact between them?

"U-uh...hello…?" Adam greeted hesitantly, not trying to provoke the Flame Pokemon into irritation. Fire types do have short tempers.

'Char(Hi).' the dragon greeted back, looking up for a bit before going back to looking at his claws.

Adam took this as a sign to continue. "Welcome to your new home...and stuff...I don't have a guest room for your privacy, so you'll...bunk with me until I can."

The 'mon shrugged, dropping his hands and licking his lips nonchalantly. The awkward silence rang through the house past that point. Adam decided to go see if his new Translators work. The test results from Dillon were a huge help, and production was well under way.

Secluding himself left Charizard to find something to do. The red dragon opted for sitting down and watching TV, but his arms were too short to reach the remote without getting up. Huffing, he tried using his tail to swipe it to him, but it only clattered to the floor.

'Chaaaar(Ugggh)...' the Charizard groaned, putting his head in one of his hands and just sitting there. This new place would take some getting used to, he believed. At least until the others got here.

Speaking of which, the doorbell rang, making the Charizard peek his head up. He hopped up and went to the front door, opening it a hair to see who it was. No one was there, and the traffic of outside possibly hid anyone by car. On the welcome mat was a package scribed "To Adam". Curious, Charizard grabbed the box and brought it inside, closing the door with a light kick.

Since Adam was busy upstairs and technically he's a part of the human's life now, Charizard felt obligated to opening the package. Although, once he got the box open, the widest grin stretched across his muzzle…

* * *

Adam sighed, ending the tests with somewhat of a heavy heart. He had got some translators working, but the rest would need more time and work. He closed his computer and decided to go see Charizard. The minute he opened the door, his nose was smacked with the scent of musk. Covering his nose to avoid any more embarrassment, he looked over the banister to see what was going on.

Near the couch, almost like it was a casual thing was Charizard and two other Pokemon. A Feraligatr and Sceptile, in fact. They were all jerking each other off, and apparently were doing good on each other from how shiny their shafts were. The various starters were merely flesh bundles of pleasures growls, groans and grunts.

Adam couldn't help but stare as they stroked themselves, feeling his pants tent a little. He made the mistake, however, of leaning forward for a closer look. The creak of the stairs got the 'mons's attention and soon all eyes were on him. Embarrassed that he had been caught watching them masturbate, he opted to leave.

What he wasn't expecting was to be caught by Charizard, who flew him to the couch. The human felt like fresh meat as he was stared down by the three Pokemon. Although, he felt fit to ask, "C-charizard…? Who are….t-these guys…?"

'My friends.' Adam stared dumbfounded at his traded companion, before remembering that he must have a translator on.

"From where….?"

'My old trainer. He said that if he was gonna send me off, it was only right to give me my friends. Besides, we've had eggs with past day care encounters, so he won't exactly miss out on having our species anymore.'

"Oh…"

'Good thing too. Had they not come, I would have went to you for some fun.' The three Pokemon laughed heartily, Adam blushing deeper before wondering something.

"And….if they h-hadn't come, what would you have….done…?"

'Probably would have forced myself on you, suck you off, make you suck me off, I fuck you and then you fuck me. Simple.'

That whole explanation had Adam in a loop. This Charizard would be willing to please him of all humans **and** raise his tail? Aren't Charizards more prideful than that?

"But...wouldn't you just...dominate me…?"

'Nah, I don't have a problem with giving my rear end to others. In fact-' Charizard laid down between Sceptile and Feraligatr, the duo immediately getting on either end and pushing their shafts inside of Charizard.

With a muffled tone, he added, 'See? No problem...Why don't you just relax and...hop on in?'

'Yeah', Sceptile added, 'I'd want to lay with you. You're cute.'

'Nonsense, he's adorable. 'Specially when he blushes.' Feraligatr commented, chuckling a little as he gyrated his hips on Charizard's butt. The fire dragon chuckled before pushing him back and out. Adam was on the fence, really. On one hand, he would just partake in this and see what it's like to have some form of control. On the other hand, he would just ask to only be dominated…

"So….where do we start?" Mind made up, it seemed, the trio of Pokemon starters smiled before bringing Adam into a group hug. The mass of warm bodies brought about a heavy musk that pretty much smothered the human as he hugged back. They all looked at him, grinning.

'So, what does Adam want to do first?' Charizard asked. 'Just some nice oral or maybe a rimjob?'

Sceptile smirked at the dragon. 'Yeah, we all know how you are with rimjobs, Char.'

'What, they're nice and sexy.' he defended, chuckling at his lizard friend.

"Well….I kinda want everybody to have fun so…."

They nodded in understanding. 'So, let's all suck each other.' Feraligatr ordered, already getting into position before anyone would object on the floor. The other two 'mons joined him, getting in an open circle with only one part to close.

'Come on, Adam.' they simultaneously requested, beckoning for him to join. A bit nervous about doing this with such big Pokemon, he hesitantly stepped onto the floor, getting in-between Charizard and Feraligatr. The ridged cock of the burly gator looked intimidating up close, especially when it twitched in its veiny glory and oozed some precum. Without warning, Charizard's warm muzzle wrapped around his shaft, so Adam figured everyone was starting and clamped his lips down on Feraligatr.

Growls of approval rang through the room as everyone had a dick, or two in Feraligatr's case, to suck. The girth of the Water type's penis dragged Adam to him limit already, not able to progress further than half. And even then, trying to suck a full 13" cock was a feat nigh impossible for any normal human to perform. So, he just stuck to half and used his rather unfortunate training from Arcanine to please the gator.

A heavy foot rubbed his head in appreciation before the heated attention to his own shaft made the human look down. Charizard had a grin as he bobbed his muzzle on Adam's cock, shamelessly looking up at him. His reptilian tongue was like a slimy hand as it was wrapped around Adam and bobbed with the dragon's head as if jerking him off. The maneuver was all the more satisfying and Adam let out his first dollop of precum.

'Mmmmm…~' Needless to say, Charizard liked it, and paid more attention to the cock head for more. Human dick was a nice thing after so much reptile cock in his mouth-not like he didn't like that, but change was good nonetheless. The eager twitching from Adam was almost cute, letting the dragon know he was close. He was too; being with these two guys all the time, you'll learn ways to get them to the point of no return faster. Sceptile knew that, hence why that finger teasing Charizard's butt hole never went in but had enough pressure to seem that way.

Feraligatr's plot was simple; human head and giving a double-cocked Sceptile some head. He and Charizard have sucked both, or one at a time, before so it wasn't hard. The only difficult thing was how they engorged when both were sucked at once. Sceptile doesn't know why it happens, but he guessed that it was similar to how canines have knots that engorge inside their mate's orifice(s) and tie them. Those time have been hot, especially when they've had to walk around while still "tied" to Sceptile. Chuckling deeply, Feraligatr slurped on the Grass starter's balls, just as as he himself was starting to pulse inside the human.

This little foursome of oral sex was coming to a very heavy close. The three starters were throbbing violently in whomever's mouth they were in, and Adam was practically there already. Holding it in was becoming strenuous, and pretty soon, the dams would burst.

With a final slurp of cock tips, the four males cried out as their respective penises blew their loads. the 'mons had no problem swallowing cum, and of course thanks to Arcanine Adam didn't either. It brought surprise to Feraligatr, and when they finished to a trickle and pulled off each other, he was still curious.

'Hey, Adam. How come you didn't gag? Most humans nearly choke taking my loads.' This brought a blush and a nervous head rub to the human, and the gator suddenly felt bad. 'Oh, sorry if I brought up bad feeli-'

"I've had some training. Rough, but it was training." Adam admitted. Well, there it was. Despite all the times he was forced away from his daily routines to satisfy his randy Arcanine, he secretly enjoyed it. His gag reflex was pretty much dust from all the knotted oral sex they had.

'Ah….' Understanding dawned on their faces and they nodded. Then, their erections twitched once more, ready for more action.

'Oh good, time for a fuck train.' Sceptile stated, getting on his knees.

'Whoa there, bud', Charizard halted, 'we still have to see if Adam wants to do that.'

The human shook his head. "It's fine. We can do it."

'You sure? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable using your dick for something other than giving head.'

"N-no, it's fine….Besides...I've always wondered what it'd be like giving instead of receiving…'

Charizard hummed in thought. Feraligatr spoke up. 'Maybe you shouldn't be at the end then. How about this: Sceptile, me, Adam, and Charizard?'

The fire dragon came out his stupor at that. 'Aww, what? I wanted to be in your place!'

The gator smirked. 'Nope, not this time. I haven't had human since our old trainer's friend came over and walked in on us when he was babysitting. I need this more than you do.'

Charizard pouted at this. 'Fine. Rut him hard for me, Sceptile.'

The lizard smiled at this. 'Oh, I was already gonna use both.' With that in mind, they got into position: Sceptile knelt behind Feraligatr, hot-dogging his hemipenes in the Water starter's cheeks; Feraligatr prodding at Adam's butt; Adam somewhat nervously up against Charizard's anus; and Charizard at the end with his tail all the way up.

'Ready…~' Sceptile started, aiming both his cocks at Feraligatr's asshole.

'Set….' A bit anxious about taking both, which was something he wasn't too used to unlike Charizard, Feraligatr made sure his tail wasn't in the way as his girth pressed against Adam.

'Go!' Charizard yelled out, pushing his hips back on the human, as he had not been moving. Sceptile smirked as he shoved his shafts inside of his fellow starter, while Feraligatr took it with a grunt. His own penis found itself lodged inside of Adam, just as the human started gasping from the sudden heat.

All of them groaned when they fully settled in each other, Charizard shifting his hips as all the weight bared down on him was heavy. No one moved, mainly for Adam as he tried to get used to the double pleasure. When the time came, a nod signaled for them to start.

Grass pushed into Water, Water pushed into human, and human pushed into Fire. This was the thrusting order as the fuck train took like a race. The smell was damn near intoxicating too, more-so on Adam as his nostrils weren't used to so much sex, sweat and musk. Maybe that's what drove him to push into Charizard-reptile hormones. Regardless, they all had fun.

The pace was steady, and as earlier it was mainly for Adam to adapt to their speed and power. When it was easy to keep up with, "Faster…." Adam requested, letting out little moans as his shaft was nearly choked by Charizard's hot sphincters. With some butt pats, the 'mons followed suit and moved their hips more quickly.

The added speed ground Sceptile's ridged dicks on Feralgatr's rectal walls, making the big ole gator cry out at certain points from the unexpected pleasure of it. His own girth was making promise as it slowly started disappearing further inside Adam, the deeper he went the tighter it got. The human was in constant bliss, so much that he slammed in harder on Charizard without so much as a warning.

Not that he was complaining. He took it like the big dragon he was. In fact, just to keep up with them, Charizard pumped his cock in tandem with the others' paces, getting some precum to shoot onto the floor. His balls were getting knocked on by Adam's slightly smaller ones, providing more stimulation for that impending climax.

Time flew on by, the night sky visible by the still-open window with no closed curtains. The males happily still screwing were sweaty and hot, nearly burnt out of energy. They simply opted for more force than speed, the friction bearable for pleasure.

"F-fellas….I'm g-gonna...cum again…." Adam warned, his dick throbbed like crazy inside of Charizard's warm ass. The 'mons nodded their understanding before they too were pulsing. Sceptile groaned the deepest as his hemipenes began to engorge inside of Feraligatr's butt. The Water starter's rear clenched down hard on those dual shafts as his own was just ready to blow.

In sync, three prostates were hit, and they all had a collective roar/yell to the moon as they all came for the second time that day. Forest-scented jizz shot up like rockets inside of Feraligatr, just as his runny yet more consistent seed flowed into Adam like a hose. The human spurted his own cum inside of Charizard, just as the dragon let loose his semen on the floor.

When their highs started, they would do nothing but try to catch their breaths. Adam found this whole experience….enjoyable. To be in both positions didn't seem as bad as he thought. Huh.

Sceptile came to first, pulling his semis out of Feraligatr without warning. His jizz oozed down the gator's butt crack. 'Feral, you know what we got to do.'

Groaning from the stretching, Feraligatr nodded. 'Y-yeah yeah...I know…' He also pulled out, Adam's gaping anus almost enough to draw him back inside. Almost. Charizard moved himself off of Adam, leaving the human on his knees. When he caught his breath, Adam looked to the Grass and Water starters.

"What….a-are you two planning?" he asked, still somewhat 'high'.

'Well, you took Charizard….so the only way to really seal the bond we want to have…' Sceptile trailed off, nudging his friend to finish.

'Is by giving ourselves to you.'

"How?" That question was met with a lewd answer. Both Sceptile and Feraligatr turned around and showed off their butts, the latter still dripping with green-tinted seed. "O-oh…"

'I'd recommend Scep first. He hasn't had any action since before the trade.' Feraligatr pointed out, beckoning for Charizard to come hither. The dragon prowled over like a big cat in a savannah, even going as far as growling before he attacked Feraligatr's butt hole with his mouth. With that going on, Adam was left with the Grass starter, who smiled at him from over his broad shoulders.

'Take your time.' the big reptile stated, wiggling his butt a little. The human mostly stared, his semi slowly growing back to full-mast. The pink tail star from this point of view looked very tight as the Johto starter implied. It winked a little with every movement Sceptile made, and sometimes the velvet walls of his dry sphincters would be seen rolling around in his rectum.

Yep, that was enough for Adam to relube his shaft and mount Sceptile.

'Heh. They always come in after looking deep.' the big reptile commented, looking at his friends and seeing they were very far into their antics. Charizard was muzzle-deep in Feraligatr's anus, the big Water type groaning without a care. Sceptile's attention went back to Adam as a slick, fleshy tube of meat slid into his relatively unused passage, making him grunt from the stretching, however small.

To the human above the bush-tailed reptile, it was like digging inside a warm, fleshy plant. His member was constantly massaged as it went in deeper, moans escaping his otherwise taciturn mouth. Adam shuddered once he got in all the way, hoping that pressure in his loins wasn't an early orgasm.

'D-don't worry about giving it your all….I'll be f-fine….~' Sceptile insisted, wiggling his hips once more. Adam nodded before pulling back out a lot more quickly than going in. His member made its way to its limit again, piercing through all the eager "resistance", and he pulled out once more. This process went on for sadly less than ten minutes.

Adam's breathing was becoming erratic. He couldn't handle such snugness on his shaft for long, and he was bound to cum any minute. Sceptile resigned to jerking his cocks off one at a time as a way to achieve a climax himself. No offense to Adam-he wouldn't get off from only _seven_ minutes of thrusting. A particular stroke past his ridges led to his rectum tightening out of reflex. At this, the human had no choice but to ejaculate.

The warmth that flooded him left Sceptile feeling giddy, rubbing briskly on his dicks before he shortly joined the human in euphoria. A little ways away, Feraligatr snarled loudly, cock shooting semen up into the air that rained onto Charizard's head and neck as the fire dragon continued to munch on his anus. The trio orgasms came to an end surprisingly at the same time, a mess on the floor, Sceptile's hind end, and the carpet under the two reptiles that combat each other in typing.

Adam felt close to passing out, especially when his softening member slipped right out of Sceptile and didn't come back up to anymore sexxy sights. Poor boy flopped onto the Grass starter's back with an exhausted moan.

'Aww, someone tuckered out already?' Sceptile purred, making sure Adam was secure before standing up. A little sore in the rear, his stance was gingerly.

"Y-yeah…..N-never went this long...before…."the human stated, fighting his concrete blocks for eyelids.

'W-well….why don't...you take 'em to bed, Scep? We'll meet you two up there…' Feraligatr requested, nudging Charizard away from his butt. Nodding, Sceptile hauled Adam upstairs.

'Which one?' Adam pointed to the one to their right, and they went inside soon after. The second he was dropped onto the bed face-first, the human was unconscious.

* * *

Adam nearly jumped out of bed, thinking he just woke up from one of the most unbelievable dreams he's had to date. Breathing to calm his fast-beating heart, he looked around to see that his room was still in order. Finding this normal, he looked around his bed.

Yep, definitely not a dream.

Around him in curled masses were the three Pokemon from last night; Charizard rested across his lap, Feraligatr was to his left with a heavy arm draped across his chest, and Sceptile at the foot of the bed with his tail swishing back and forth over the edge. The scene was rather cuddly, despite their intimidating sizes, and it brought Adam something he hasn't felt since Arcanine evolved.

True happiness.

* * *

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you save someone from living with a bad "mate". Just get rid of them and get three better ones.**

 **:V**

 **So with that, the end to another sequel. No parallels. I can't do a three-shot. A separate story at the most. :/**

 **Moncheli!**


	40. Sird(Manga) X M Human X F Persian

**I owe him...**

 **Very much.**

* * *

They say prison is one of the places you would never want to go in any lifetime. Had Jason known this, he'd listen to the utmost "T" before he ended up where he is today.

Where is he, you might say? Well, apart from the fact that not only is his blonde hair dirty from the dirt and grime from his cell and bed, but he was naked from head to toe. If that wasn't any indication, let's ask the shackles that kept his legs bound to his bed and his broken, blue eyes.

A prisoner at his peak.

Jason looked out his barred window, reinforced since the last time he tried to escape this hellhole. The sun was setting, once beautiful scene now the indicator of his eminent peril. He hated nighttime with a passion. It would mean those...whores...would come back and torture him again.

Now where is he specifically, you might say?

"Damn you Team Rocket..."

Ah yes, the old Team Rocket, whose once great leader Giovanni left them for dead to avoid imprisonment. He was caught some time after, as news had stated, and the team was disbanded afterwards. But rumors had gotten out that they were recruiting again, this time under the command of a female boss named Sird, who ruled them with an iron fist as Jason saw. When they announced their return via kidnapping of humans instead of Pokemon, it led to region-wide panic amongst Kantoans.

Sadly, Jason had just started his journey, fresh with his own starter Pokemon and 16 at that, when he encountered a group of Team Rocket grunts, all female. They quickly dispatched his poor Squirtle, who was left to rot where he fainted before the girls knocked out the human and he woke up in here.

Now Jason was 18, going on 19 if he was surely on count. He missed his Pokemon...he missed his friends-Jackie and Adam...and most important, he missed his mom and dad...Who he never go to say goodbye to...

When the door to his cell block opened, he jolted, looking outside to see that the sun was just under the horizon and night had arrived. Dammit, out of time and out of freedom.

A quick tap at his cell door led him to glare at his unfortunate guest. Her name was Millie, who had taken a liking to seeing the boy being used like a toy meant for the incinerator.

"Up and at it boy. It's time you had your punishment for assaulting one of our officers."

He growled at this. They still believed that bitch!? "I thought I told you that she came onto me? Your Alakazam confirmed it!"

"Did I say you could speak?" Before he could blink, he felt a sharp pain on his neck before he could stop it and a heeled foot on his groin was present. He could only whimper as she stood over him, waiting for the drug to kick in. Once she felt a throb, she let her foot up and undid the bindings at the bed.

"P-please...No m-m-more..." he pleaded quietly as his cock throbbed between them. It was a massive thing for a human, but 11" could only be obtained with pharmaceutical drugs.

"I didn't say you could speak. Now let's go before i give you another inch to whine about." He only whimpered before being dragged by the neck to his destination.

They walked through hall after hall of windowed rooms filled with female Team Rocket grunts, officers and administrators and/or Pokemon. As if having been alerted, they were all glancing in Jason's direction, making him feel small as they stared at his naked form. Even though it's been two years, he still felt small beneath their gaze. Millie yanked him forward, just as they were reaching one of the doors they walked past. Inside was a group of female Pokemon, ripe and ready for some fun, as evident by all the fluids their legs dripped onto the floor.

She put in a code for the door to open before Jason found himself being thrown inside with the Pokemon. He immediately stood up and tried to run for the door, but it was slammed in his face.

"No! L-let me out of here! Please!" he begged, going from banging on the door to the window as Millie walked away.

"Have fun~!" she yelled through the glass before she disappeared around a corner. He banged on it some more to get her attention, but it was futile. He soon grew tired and his hands hurt from the exertion, so with a defeated sigh, he turned to the other occupants of the room.

It was like staring at the party a little girl would love to have. Surrounded by a Wigglytuff, Clefable, Chansey, Blissey, Florges and an Audino, they all kept him on the wall. Their gazes were predatory, even more so when his member throbbed at the smell they all collectively let off.

"Well now, looks like the boy was ready for us this time~..." His gaze switched to the Audino, who had spoke. Unlike what the Pokedex described of her species, she was far from it as she held up a chastity belt. Jason's eyes widened at that.

"No...Please, not that again..."

"Oh, you know you love it~..." She licked her lips at him before uttering a single command. "Grab him."

The five Pinkies-as they call themselves-immediately pinned Jason onto the huge bed they had made to accommodate themselves. All of them each held a limb, whereas the Florges had him by the head. He was forced to look up as Audino came over with the metal device, smirking evilly at him.

"Last chance to submit and let us have you." She strapped it on, clamping the cold metal onto his flesh before pausing at the one he hated the most-the cock ring.

"I..." This was it, Jason. Either he try to fight or just give in...

...He'll be damned if he gave in so easily.

"...can't..."

"Too bad, so sad...Not." With a snap, the cock ring wrapped around Jason's cock, preventing it from softening while also preventing orgasm. A vile thing to have on a man. The poor human watched as the girls finally let him free, but unable to move thanks to a quick Thunder Wave from Clefable and Wigglytuff. Jason hoped to the stars above they go easy on him this time.

He was dead wrong.

Not only did they use his body like the toy they wanted him to simply be, they even did things to him he never wanted to experience ever again for as long as he was prisoner.

Clefable went first out of them, literally slamming her body down on his cock. With her squishy body, her bouncing smacked his groin till it was a shiny red around the base. Jason's balls hurt as Clefable rode him like he was some wild Taurus in rut. He felt relieved that she had the shortest stamina of them all as she came no sooner than ten minutes. Twice in fact, as she didn't stop no matter how tired her body was. When she pulled off, however, his cock was throbbing still and ready for more.

Wigglytuff was more than ready to give herself up as she rode him like Clefable did. Except with her, she liked pain...or more or less causing it. A lucky Metronome gave her Vine Whip and Jason knew he was in fact it with her. The painful lashing made up for her lack of actual body weight-being mostly full of air-and lack of stamina like Clefable. She came in less time due to gazing down at Jason's whipped body, pulling off with the vines disappearing.

Jason hoped there'd be a break, even pleading for one, as his body hurt everywhere. Chansey decided not to wait for a turn and simply used Soft-Boiled, giving him energy at the cost of a little of her own. Once the the welts were gone, Chansey got to work.

She loved anal, and there was no question about it as she pierced her rectal cavity with his cock. It would have hurt if she didn't play with her ass on her spare time, and she was more than grateful to see that bulge tapping against her egg. Normally, she'd last among the longest, but since she had used Soft-Boiled she couldn't last as long as she could. She came, hard, on his legs and paused to let it sit.

Blissey was almost the worst. She didn't even take him at first like the others. Oh no...She loved stuffing his face in her butt and making him eat her out. She always managed to get something up there for him to taste, and thankfully nothing filthy or enough to make him puke in her ass. As much as he didn't want her to do _that_ , no matter how much he pleaded she always turned a deaf ear. What he meant was brought into fruition as she literally grabbed his head and tried to suck it up in her ass, cutting off his breathing points and making oxygen a chore to take in. Thank Arceus she always came when she did this.

Florges was one of the softies. She preferred slow, gentle sex, but she wasn't a member of the "Pinkies" for nothing. Her vines, unlike Wigglytuff, wrapped around Jason's cock as she sat on his face, cunt pressed on his lips. While she forced him to snack upon her sweet pussy, her vines would poke around the entrance to his cock. His muffled pleas for no was turned down as she literally put vines in his cock. The feeling was unbearable; being on edge made him too sensitive and it brought him unimaginable pleasure but insurmountable pain. He always hated Florges because she loved to go on and on with her little plants feeding her his precum from within him for energy.

He never thought he'd do it, but he was thankful Audino couldn't wait any longer than she had too. Apparently, all the displays had gotten to her and she needed relief at that moment. And it was also apparent that she wanted everything out of him, as clear by the serious look in her eyes when she actually removed the chastity. To Jason, Audino never ceased to be spontaneous with her ministrations on him and this didn't even come up to something she'd do. But as she fervently rode on his cock, he wished she'd just cum already.

Thankfully, after what felt-and actually was-an hour, she finally came, milking on his overloaded cock with her walls. Needless to say, his seed was all the more willing to force itself out of his painfully sensitive shaft. As his cum rocketed into her vagina, she laid there and rested, humming like it was a mission accomplished. Her belly swelled to that of a pregnant woman ready to deliver before she yanked herself off mid-climax. The others swarmed to get a taste, making him groan as they fought against each other to see who got to enjoy the semen that came from his tingly manhood.

Jason was more than happy to stop the flow when they finished "worshiping" his member.

"C-can...i leave...?" he pleaded once more, directing his meek and feeble voice towards Audino. She rubbed her belly before snapping her fingers. Clefable hummed before grabbing the human and using Teleport. He was back in his cell room, being pushed inside of his prison soon after with the door closing behind him.

"Fuck my life..." was all Jason had to say about the abrupt ending to his torture. He crawled onto his bed, curling up like a frail Meowth cold in the freezing rain. He hated being punished...that's why he fought tooth and nail to prove that he didn't assault that bitch...But even in the end...these girls don't care...they just use him...for their own sick-

'Jason?' That voice...The only voice in this place that ever harbored care and emotion...The human looked up, tears fresh in his eyes, and smiled when he saw the one being that he could actually talk to.

Sird's pet Persian walked into the cell, looking at him with a sad smile. She could smell what just happened without having to be so close. 'They treated you like a toy, didn't they?'

"Mhm..." He struggled not to just break down and sob in front of her, but it was hard when your whole body ached with the reminder of what you went through.

'[Sigh]...I keep trying to convince her to start taking your word for things...' She hopped her way onto the bed and brought his head to her chest. Then the tears came. He cried into her fur, mumbling on about how he wished he could just die and never experience this hell anymore. She sat there and let him release his stress, sighing that she couldn't do much about it. Sird just never wants to listen to her these days, not since they perfected the enhancement drugs. With them working the way she'd want, Persian could say that Sird never wants Jason to leave.

"Just kill me...I can't do this anymore..." he mumbled, sniffling.

'No...I promise you that you can make it through this...you'll have your freedom...and I'd have paid my debt to you...'

Jason sighed to himself. He really didn't think helping her with her heat was enough for a big debt. Just because you wanted everyone but him, and it was almost to the breaking point when you finally did come doesn't mean that he should be on your "care for till you die" list. "Don't worry about that...I was just doing what was right at the time."

'I don't care. You saved my life...' She looked down on him before she noticed his member, twitching in its drugged state. A plan to at least help him feel better after the punishment he endured rang through her brain and she smiled once more. 'And besides...who's to say you can off yourself just yet...?'

"Wait...huh?" He looked up at her, only to be surprised when she laid him on his back with her at his crotch.

'How about I give you something to have good dreams about before tomorrow?' she rhetorically asked before licking along his member. With the drug still in his system, he was too sensitive to hold a moan in. Persian continued on from there as he didn't object, cleaning off his meat from all the sex on it. 'Girls really love using you for your cock, huh?'

Whimpering in bliss, he nodded. "T-they don't...give me a break...Especially...F-florges..."

'She did that thing of hers on you, didn't she?' Persian didn't wait for an answer as she licked around his cock slit. And sure enough, that got him arching his back.

"Y-yes!"

'Well let me help you out here.' The beige cat focused on sucking on the tip then, making sure that Jason got the most pleasure out of it. And he sure did. Drugged, he was about a hair trigger as a Pangoro-and they used to have one here-and came more than such. His precum came out in gushes that flooded her mouth, making her struggle to continue without swallowing. It was very strong in taste too, like hard liquor, so it left a mark as it went down her throat. And boy did she like it. 'Mmmm~...'

"I-i'm getting close...P-persian..." the human whined, holding her head down on him. Looks like she'll be swallowing this time. Nevertheless, she upped her power to that of a vacuum and the boy was nowhere near able to hold it. His seed came out like a bomb, splattering everywhere in her muzzle and her throat. Her tongue licked what she could, but even then some dribbled down the sides of her mouth and her chin. He let her go around the last few shots, so they went on her face.

Jason slumped onto his bed. That was one of the best orgasms he's had since he was imprisoned. And the best part? It was with someone he cared about. Persian looked up at him, smiling even with his spunk all over her front. She was also happy. Happy that she could help the boy see that even if it was for a bad reason, he should be here with her and the girls. Sadly, the afterglow moment was lost when the bell rang. They both jolted as it did, knowing just what was about to happen.

'I have to go...' Persian stated, turning to leave. As she opened the door, she looked back at him. 'Maybe if this ends without anymore chagrin for you, I could give you...a little more than just a blowjob?' She raised her tail and showed off her holes, tight and wet from earlier. Jason did nothing but nod and she left with a grin.

"If I can live after that..." When the cell block door close, his smile went away and he resumed looking out the window. They only gave him ten minutes to get ready for what they plan and he barely had anything to do to get ready-they just like having reasons to hold his junk. The night sky was oddly more bright than usual. The stars were all glowing, like little lights on a dark canvas. He could see some formations within them. A house stood out first, before a cooking pan. Then he saw something rare.

It was a Pokemon constellation. He knew it because he's seen it before. It was small and it had bands billowing out from it. The head was structured oddly, and the whole lower body was smaller than it too. Jason knows the name started with a "J" and that the Pokemon was known for granting wishes if it were ever found, so he did what he thought he'd never do since he was a kid: make a wish.

His eyes closed and hands clasped together, he got on his knees and faced the constellation. "I wish...to be free...and be with the ones I care about..." The door to the cell block opened after that, making him jump and turn around to see who it was. Millie, but she looked a lot more "drunk" than she should.

"Come on...Time to go..." She burped as she stumbled to unlock the door. He only stood without much of a fight in response. She was viable to do anything to him and get away with it when she was drunk, so fighting was pointless anyway. When the door opened, he walked out and waited for her to close it. When she did, she pushed him on. "Move."

Jason held back a retort as he walked out the cell block and into the hallway. He was surprised to see that he didn't have a swarm of girls waiting to just pounce on him as they went in the same direction as earlier. The Pokemon rooms were empty, which made him curiously look around, but even then should he speak he'll anger her.

"Next right..." she mumbled, holding in a burp as she limped behind him. He resisted the urge to ask what toy she used before meeting him as he walked down the hallway he always saw new prisoners be taken too. Here, he heard commotion up ahead, and it was from a room with double doors. The place he was in now seemed to be another holding cell block, as there were some doors here for cells. He knew it was for any males they captured, as he saw some puddles and splatters of semen that actually wasn't his inside of them.

"Wait out here." She yanked him back by the shoulder before proceeding into the next room. He caught a glimpse of a girl moaning in pleasure before the doors closed back.

"What is going on...?" Jason mused, looking around for a general idea. He sure didn't want to know just what poor souls they usually had in these cells, so he didn't look ahead of him. Near the doors Millie went through, there were signs that said "Fun Night of Bliss" on them. Curiosity peaked, he slowly crept to the doors and peeked into the room.

First thing he noticed, it looked like an arena, the stands and wide battleground and all. Next, he noticed that there were girls all over the place on the main floor, pleasing themselves to a high degree it seemed from the screaming. He noticed a male amongst them: a Machamp sprawled out on the floor, forced to please the Pinkies as they used him like they use Jason. The human was, even if he felt sympathy for the male, glad that wasn't him. He spotted Millie down the way, talking to someone. This person had a fluffy tail sticking out from behind them and it swished occasionally. Borderline hypnotically, as when he started staring at it, he missed when Persian came out to see him.

'Jason?' He jumped and closed the door. 'They brought you in early?'

"Brought me where?" he asked her.

'Girls' Night. It basically an orgy for everyone that's here. All the girls are pleasured and any guys must pleasure any girls they can or be forced to play with Cindy...' They both shared a shudder. Cindy was, without a doubt, one of the worst girls to ever be punished by. Why? She was a Lopunny and almost always in heat. No male who's been with her came out unharmed and not violated. Girls can't even last around her with what she does, and Jason has been more than happy with the Pinkies to deal with.

"I see...why did they bring me here...?"

'I guess Sird's sparing you...' Persian's ears flicked to the door. 'And I gotta go, I was supposed to bring you inside. You ready?'

The human gulped. He wanted to say no, but something drove him to simply say, "Somewhat...?"

'Good enough for me.' She opened the doors for them and he followed her. As soon as he touched the main floor, he got tackled by one of the female Pokemon. Before he could even ask for release, she was quickly pulled off by Persian and they moved on before he could see what the girl was. Millie was still talking to the person with the bushy tail when they walked up and she pointed the pair out. The figure turned around and Jason held back another gulp.

The person was Sird, the boss of the whole place. Unlike the rest of the girls, however, she was a...cat. No, like a normal cat that stood on two legs. A catgirl if you will. Her gaze was cold as she stared at the human prisoner had he could feel his soul being judged.

"This him?" she spoke. Millie nodded out of her field of vision yet she still replied with, "Alright. Give him the belt."

Millie came around with a chastity belt that was different than Audino's, as it was more centered around covering everything but his crotch. Putting it on left him feeling cold and shivering.

"Alright." Sird continued, "make the announcement. Come Persian." The catgirl went off to another room in the place and Persian followed, shooting a sad smile to Jason before leaving. Millie grabbed a megaphone and nearly took out Jason's eardrums when she spoke,

"Girls, the main event's about to start, so hold your 'gasms and your men!" The crowd cheered, some shooting glances to Jason and his belt and licking their lips. He gulped before Millie went on. "Don't forget to send in ideas for the next fun night!" She put the instrument down and stood by the human boy while waiting for the two to come out the room.

"What is th-"

"Shut it."

Welp, there went that idea. Jason simply sighed and resumed waiting, hoping no one was sneaking up on him. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the lights suddenly went out and a spotlight shone at the door Persian and Sird went in. The crowd applauded before the door opened once more and Jason had to hold his nose from the potential bleeding to ensue as he looked.

Persian was dressed in a maid's outfit, skirt and all. She even wore the tiara that came with it and a smile that Jason could see right through as she made room for her owner. A leash that had Persian by the neck was the only indication someone was coming before Sird arrived. And she was one to behold. Even being a catgirl, she wore the nurse's uniform nicely. The skirt looked too well done as it focused on her hips and rear, and it had room for her tail. The two cats moved towards the crowd before Sird grasped Persian and took her in for a kiss. It was quickly returned and tongue play soon ensued. The crowd was loving this as the two presented a show for them before the lights went back on and the orgy resumed. The two cats ended up in the mix of sex and Jason lost sight of them.

"Go." Millie shoved Jason down into the crowd, and no sooner he was swamped by another female Pokemon. It was a Zoroark, a vixen known for being naughty, so when he looked at her with fear, it was obvious when she flashed her claws at him and traced them down his body.

"D-don't hurt me..." he pleaded, just as her claw got down to the lock of the belt. "Please...?"

She gave him a grin before her claw dug into the slot and twisted. The belt came off and clanked to the ground, freeing him from its hold. Confused, he wondered what was going on before she sat down on his hard-on, making him groan. "A-ahhh..." he whimpered as she yanked him to his knees.

"Jason!" Sird called from the crowd, making the Zoroark grumble before she told him to walk with a claw. Sighing, he got onto his feet and headed into the general direction of the catgirl's voice, the vixen still on his cock. She moaned and bounced on him a little as they walked before he was eventually freed from her by someone else. Before him, Sird and Persian were laying with each other, looking up at Jason with half-lidded eyes. He could see the lust in Sird's eyes and the care in Persian's.

"Please us, boy." the catgirl commanded, gesturing to the area between their legs. Their nether lips were pushed together, making a star of flesh before they resumed kissing. The human assumed he was supposed to do something with that, so he hesitantly stuck his shaft between them. At here, was when Jason felt...at ease.

He couldn't explain it, but whether it was having the belt off or not he felt more than ready to do as he pleased to please them. His cock felt more real than it usually was, so the drug in it must have finally recessed. The girls moaned into their mouths as he repeatedly shoved his member in between them, occasionally slipping inside one of them and making them gasp. Along the way, a Grass type or two let out a dust that began to blanket the area in a pink cloud that made everything seem blurred...

It must have been apart of the night, as no one complained as their arousal was heightened to near-nymph levels, Jason himself included. Things transitioned to him being the meat of the party to one of the main attractions. As Sird and Persian made love as Master and Pet, females practically threw themselves at Jason. One after the other, they would come and simply impale their bodies on his cock-ass first, pussy first or some simply went in to have a taste, it didn't matter. The human was more than happy to make sure they left him nice and "drunk." Along the way, the males of the base came in and swept a few girls away for their own fun, lessening the load Jason had to take before he was finally alone again with Sird and Persian.

The former was passed out and Persian looked ready to pounce on him before she turned around and showed her swollen pussy lips.

'Take me.' was all she purred out before Jason inserted himself inside her cunt. He wasted no time with stretching her with his cock as he plowed her with all his might. She could merely do nothing but cry sweet expletives and moan like she was in heat. With how the room is, that could be the case, but neither cared. The human shot thick preseed inside of her pussy, a sign of his impending orgasm coming. Nothing could make this more special, but it wasn't until Jason got pulled back did he remember Sird still being there.

The catgirl's nurse uniform was torn from the waist down, probably her own doing, and she looked ready for more fun. She straddled his face, pussy just as wet as Persian's as she wiggled it above him. He grinned and stuffed his tongue in her passage, making her moan softly. Persian wasn't left out as her leash was yanked towards Sird and they made out once more. Their hips gyrate don his body for their own pleasure, and he was more than okay with this.

It was quiet in the room, and it seemed all eyes were on the three, but that didn't stop the occasional moan from the girls in the crowd. The two cats French kissed as they rode Jason's body, Persian feeling really close to losing herself to the euphoria of having a shaft inside her. She whimpered into the smooch, Sird catching on and going faster to meet her. Jason's tongue was more or less just held still for her to act as a makeshift toy to bounce on and his cock was throbbing violently in his other reached up and held Sird down as he fucked her with his tongue and bucked upwards into Persian.

Both pussies screamed from this as their pussies quivered and convulsed, cum gushing powerfully from the two of them. The resulting tightness led to Jason himself blowing a thick load inside of Persian. It felt like he was letting loose a gallon, and it was probably the dust's doing as he flooded the cat Pokemon's cunt and womb once her belly swelled up. His face grew soaked from how much Sird deposited on her lonesome and it was sweeter than he thought it'd be.

When all three of them stopped and went into their highs, Sird said one thing that made Jason wonder just if his wish was coming true: "I think...t-there's gonna be some...changes around here..."

* * *

 **Sorry. To the guy that requested this. The longest one that needed doing and only because of my procrastination and repeated muse-losing it being done now.**

 **To simply put it, updating stories might be...put to an iffy topic. With most of my interactions with others off the site, real life, obligations to my family, and the rapidly closing senior year of high school, I feel as if you all might not be seeing a lot of the bloody Seje in the future. So, here's what I'm going to do: If there's no chance of me coming back, I'll simply leave a note that should someone wish to speak with me, they do it in PMs instead of reviews.**

 **If I don't reply, then you know.**

 **But for now, I'm going to try and get the requests I STILL HAVE NOT FINISHED off my list so I may try to fit in new things. I get ideas like summer breezes, so of course I'm going to be backed up on what to do.**

 **Moncheli none the same.**


	41. M Human X M Rattata X ?

**This one's gonna be sweet!**

* * *

We find ourselves near a meadow where a young male was sitting on a stump while looking like he was waiting for something. Most professors and trainers alike would tell him sitting near the tall grass was a bad idea. But then again, that's what he was looking for...and what he was looking for required him to be naked.

When he heard rustling nearby, he smiled. "That you, Cooper?" he called. He didn't get a response, but he did get more rustling in the grass. Not long after that, a purple blur shot out of the grass, aiming right at him. The trainer grinned, catching the blur before it tackled his chest.

"Nice try Cooper." he teased, holding what appeared to be a purple rat.

"Oh you're a spoil sport, Master." Cooper was a Rattata it seemed. A shameless one from the fact that he had a boner and did nothing to hide it from the human in front of him.

"Well you were taking a long time and we had to go. Who was it this time?" the trainer asked, looking Cooper over for anything hurting.

"Mmm, a big strong Nidoking and Rhyhorn...They really gave me their true power, Alan." Cooper shivered with some visible sperm seeping out from his ass

"You and your needs for big guys...Makes me wonder if you're gonna run out on me for one."

"Aw, that's not true." Cooper licked Alan's cheek. "But you don't take me when I want you."

"You know I have to take care of the house and the rest of the team, you know? Besides, I wanted to be your trainer because no one else would take you.

You see, Cooper was a nymphomaniac. The reason no one would take him was he had a long history of mating with any Pokemon nearby, which other trainers didn't want since it could impede their journey. Nevertheless, when it was Alan's turn to encounter the sex-happy Rattata, he was more than happy to have some fun with the little guy. Finding out that he was fluent in English and he wanted a trainer, the two were stuck like glue together.

"I'm still grateful you can keep up with me, Master...but you know...they kinda left me hanging...~" Alan rolled his eyes as he felt Cooper lick his chest which usually was a sign that he was ready to have another cock stuffed inside him.

"I swear you don't have a resting period. How do you sleep?" Alan joked, bringing a hand to the Rattata's butt.

"I pass out from pleasure." grinned the normal type as he moved his ass closer to Cooper's hand.

"Kinky little Rattata." With a trio of fingers, Alan stuffed the purple rat's butt with his hand.

"AH~!" Cooper shuddered with a grin. "It doesn't work if you don't move them~"

"I remember Coop. Just sticking them in there." The human followed up with very loud pumping, mostly brought on by the copious loads inside of his Pokemon.

Cooper began to pant and tried pushing his hips against his trainer's fingers while his cock throbbed with precum dripping down Alan's chest. The trainer never saw Rattata this riled up before, and it peaked his curiosity.

"What did those two do to you, anyway?"

"At first, I let the Rhyhorn take my mouth with the Nidoking fucking my ass..." Cooper grinned at the memory. "Then I let them both take me." The Rattata reached down and rubbed a finger against the human's cock, making him hum softly.

"You took both of them at the same time in the same hole? I'm surprised you came back to ME for more..." Alan chuckled, getting his pinkie in there.

"Well, ah! They...don't have...a warm cozy chest...like you do, Master." the Rattata panted while pawing at Alan's chest.

"Heh. Glad you think I do." The human only kept up the fingering before stopping, bringing Cooper to the tip of his shaft.

"Mmm, fuck me." Cooper purred with his tail twitching. His shaft twitched and his balls churned, ready to feel something fill him once more.

"Hmmm...You sure~?" Alan teased, rubbing his hard-on across the Rattata's pucker.

"YES! Fill me with your seed!" Cooper moaned with a flushed face.

"Oh, you want my seed, huh~?" He stopped, leaving Cooper to just rest above his cock head.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Cooper tried to move himself onto the tip.

"Making sure..." Then, Alan slammed him down on every inch, not being careful-as the rat wanted it rough either way. "You were lined up~..."

Cooper screamed his appreciation to this, his tongue sticking out as his body slowly adjusted to the size. His paws sprawled out and spazzed a little before holding onto Alan's chest.

"There's a good rat slut!" The human yelled, grabbing hold of Cooper's body more firmly and pumping him on Alan's cock like a sleeve. The little rat loved this, moaning with every shove of that shaft into his ass. It just brought him to climax a little too quickly, as he nutted all over Alan's chest. "Oh you're cleaning that."

"Y-yes Master...~!" Cooper leaned in and licked his semen off of his trainer, taking his time as to enjoy the flavor of his own spunk. Even then, the taste brought about another orgasm that left his ass as tight as a milking machine. Not like he knows what that feels like...Or does he~?

"C-cooper...you have a visitor..." Alan watched as an Arcanine walked into the meadow, looking riled and horny as he, with the pair of low-hanging balls and large cock being evidence of gender, walked to the pair. He barked once and nudged his nose to Rattata.

"I-is he big...?" Cooper mused, looking drunk as his ass was stuffed.

"It's an Arcanine, buddy." At that, the purple rat looked back and felt his ass clench at the sight of such a huge dick for his size. He knew he wanted to get that and the knot inside him, so he tapped Alan's chest twice. "You want me to cum?" A nod of confirmation later, the human impaled Cooper with the speed of a jackhammer before blowing his load inside his partner. The little guy's stomach distended a bit from the wad and it seemed to be a turn on for their guest as he growled in desire and bucked forward a bit in impatience.

"H-hold on there...Gotta, make sure everything gets in...it's how he likes it..." Alan stated, making the big canine huff. His penis slowly exited from Cooper, covered in his sticky semen, the same fluid also leaking a bit from the Rattata's rear. "All yours."

The Arcanine barked and stomped, not translating to much before Cooper simply got up and walked over to him back-first. When he got under the larger male, his butt was prodded by the girth he carried. The head alone spread him wide like the Nidoking, so he officially shoved himself on it with a groan. Arcanine was more or less surprised by the eager stuffing, but did not complain as he set to thrusting his cock further into Cooper.

Alan watched with a grin and a hand to his own shaft as he watched his own Pokemon get reamed by a Pokemon with a member almost his whole body length. He never did mind a show of what his Cooper got into everyday. IN fact, it was a nice way of-

'Pooch.' The trainer looked down, seeing a Poochyena pawing at his leg. One look to the pup's crotch was all he needed to know that it was male.

"Hey there little guy. What's up?" the human greeted, not minding to look presentable. He watched the Poochyena nudge his nose towards the sex up ahead. "Oh, you wanna play with my Rattata?"

The 'mon shook his head before walking towards Cooper and the Arcanine. His tail was raised so his little pucker and sack could be seen by Alan before he went up to the Rattata. They exchanged a few words before the Poochyena turned around and presented his butt to Alan's Pokemon. Cooper followed up by stuffing his muzzle in there, sniffing it in greeting for canine customs. The pup barked a bit before wiggling his rear, insistence for more. The Rattata cooperated and put his tongue in there.

Alan watched in curiosity, shaft twitching in his hand and oozing precum. The scent must have been strong, because Poochyena turned to it and unconsciously-or at least that's what Alan took it as-licked his lips. Arcanine made himself known once more as he started pushing his knot into Cooper. The needed yet forceful stretching made him scream again, pulling away from Poochyena and holding onto the ground. This made the pup huff before going back over to the human.

"Need me again?" the trainer chuckled, watching Poochyena eye his cock like it was fresh meat. Said 'mon barked before turning around and assuming the same position as he did with Cooper, showing off his slick tail hole. "Guess you need me to finish or...?" Poochyena shook his head, nudging his hips to the human's cock. "Alright."

Alan assumed the position, getting on his knees behind the pup with his member aimed to his tail star. He got barked at, which must have been to hurry, and he pushed inside without another second to waste.

"Nnngh!" The human was surprised to feel a somewhat loose hole around his dick. Maybe Poochyena here gave himself up to a lot of people, but not as much as Rattata. Said pup barked towards the other duo as his ass was penetrated, eyes wide from the stretching required. He howled and made more noise when the human simply started fucking him without request. Not that he didn't like it.

"A-alan!~~~" Cooper cried out from under Arcanine, whose knot had finally inserted itself fully. "I want more!~~~"

"An-and how do you expect me...t-to get you more? I'm busy here..." he replied, still thrusting inside of the little pup below him.

"D-do something! You're the master here!~" Cooper resigned to simply panting his pleasure, a puddle of his seed already on the meadow floor. Alan rolled his eyes and reached into his bag, pulling out a jar of Honey.

"Where do you want it?"

"Bring it to my b-butt!~" The human got on his feet, simply holding onto Poochyena and pumping him up and down his cock. The little pup was enjoying this, just like Cooper would when he was in that position, and he came ropes along the way to Arcanine. Sad canine barked in reprimand as some of his fur got matted by Poochyena's seed.

"Oh don't worry. He'll clean it." Alan commented before getting in between him and Cooper. Grabbing a brush, he dipped it in the Honey and smeared what he gathered onto the Rattata's rear. He had to angle it a lot, as Arcanine's knot was thick and practically looked like it wrecked Cooper's anus, but he managed to get it all around where he wanted. When he finished, coincidence enough, Arcanine's knot deflated and his shaft slid out, leaving a river of hot spunk to flood out of Cooper's ass. He moaned in glee in response.

"F-feels good...can we keep him...? That knot's so thick...~" Cooper requested. Alan shrugged before looking to the big dog, who was licking his cock clean.

"Hey buddy." Arcanine looked up. "My friend wants to know if you're owned or not. Are you?" The large canine shook his head. "Oh, well then can I catch you? If you're my Pokemon, you can play with Cooper as long as you want."

The idea must have seemed tempting yet conflicting as the Legendary Pokemon thought for a moment. This led to Alan remembering that he still had a Pokemon on his cock, and he looked down to see Poochyena passed out, swirls in his eyes. Cooper saw this and chuckled.

"Awww, you knocked him out like you did me when we first met~. Catch him too, I wanna see if he's like me!"

"Fair enough." Grabbed his bag, he pulled out an empty Pokeball and tapped Poochyena with it, turning him into red data and sucking him into the red and white sphere. It didn't shake not once before it clicked to signal the successful capture. Soon after, Arcanine nudged him with his nose, making the human turn around to see the big dog nod. "Alright." Alan put down his newly caught Poochyena down and grabbed another empty Pokeball, tapping Arcanine with it and getting the same result as he did prior. After the click, he came right back out and licked Alan's face.

"You gonna name them?" Cooper asked once the adorable display was over.

"Um...let's see..." He looked to Arcanine and Poochyena's Pokeball. "Your name is...Sonny." He pointed to Arcanine, "and he's Gene."

"Works for me. Come fuck me again, Sonny~..." Cooper purred, wiggling his gaping butt at the newly named Sonny. The Arcanine barked before walking back over ot the horny Rattata and shoving his cock back in there. "O-o-oh! Alan! Start buying translat-tors for your Pokemon...~"

"Yeah, yeah, mom." the human joked before he got tapped on the shoulder. He looked to see...well, just about a lot of whatever you could define as a burly Pokemon. They all had stiffies, and they all had eyes on Cooper. He checked his bag, counting how many Pokeballs he had left...

Just enough.

"Step right up fellas. He'll be right open for the rest of you." Alan announced, making the crowd of Pokemon cheer. Yep, this is the life of Alan.

Pokemon Pimp.

* * *

 **Yep, I went there. Pimpin'. :P**

 **In any case, that's another down, lots to go. When my list's officially clear, I'll announce it.**

 **Moncheli!**


	42. Latios X M Human

**I remember getting this but not acting on it.**

* * *

"Hmm..." It took a lot to get a Pokemon like Latios to get interested in anybody that was human. Especially in his territory. He was used to the usual gall: the trainers, the hunters, the poachers, the collectors, and the fan girls...He shuddered from the memory of the last girl when she...

Never mind that.

Right now, he was doing his usual rounds around the forest he lived in alone. Or was supposed to when he got wind from passerby Flying type that there was a human in the forest. No doubt wondering what the excuse for the presence of it this time could be, Latios had flown to the area where he sensed the alien presence. He whizzed past trees, branches and bushes down below and coming to rest to check where the human was again.

A pulse of psychic energy emitted from his form, invisible to all except who rivaled his power. It traversed the entirety of the woods before letting out a counter pulse. Found it. He dropped the energy and quietly flew into that direction.

When he reached his destination, he was surprised to see a human in a clearing of all places, camping out. He seemed to be a trainer, as there was a little green snake sitting with him. The Pokemon in question was being fed Oran Berries in a mush by the boy and enjoying every bit of it. Hmm, mused Latios as he decided to get a closer look while remaining out of sight, maybe this human might be one of those good ones Mom always went on about when he was a hatchling. Making sure he was invisible, the Eon dragon went up so he was behind the pair.

Up close, he could see that the little one was an oddly colored Ekans, who looked very hungry from how much its body seemed expand as it was fed. The human was average for his own skin color; brown hair, hazel eyes, and the slightest dimples. He wore all gray and blue in a mix...Odd...

When they were done, the snake hissed its thanks before slithering off. The way its tail rattled sparked some memories in Latios; that was the Ekans that he had heard was born from an all-Grass type family. It was exiled only moments after it was born because it was a snake. Its family must have moved on and left because it hasn't found home yet. Latios will have to thank the human for respecting the 'mon's freedom.

The human didn't seem to have much to do as he just laid back and watched the clouds, unknowingly looking through Latios. Although when he started talking, the dragon almost gasped audibly.

"Wonder if Latios is out here..." the human commented, looking around the brush as if the dragon would come at his beck and call. Not like he was expecting the Legendary, he just wanted a confirmation that he was in the right place.

 _Oh great, he must be a Collector..._ That really shattered Latios's hopes at meeting a human that wasn't bent on the thought of catching him. Now he had to get rid of him...He looked down, making sure to have eye contact before he got ready to use Hypnosis. His eyes glowed pink before rings of narcoleptic energy shot into the human. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

The human woke up with a groan, feeling like his head was being pounded on with a large rock. He looked around, noting how dark it was before seeing that he wasn't alone by any means.

"L-latios!?" The Eon dragon floated in front of him with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He was not amused, it seems. "Latios...? What's wrong?"

'Why are you here?' the 'mon asked, the boy almost panicking before remembering that this was telepathy in action.

"I...wanted to camp out here. There's no Pokemon to bother and no one would find me."

Latios humphed, not believing it for a second. 'Like I haven't heard that before. Look, just give me your excuse for being here and I'll let you go home.'

"W-what do you mean, excuse? I told you I was only here for campi-"

'Lies.' Latios's eyes glowed pink before he looked into the boy's feeble and scared mind. Digging deep, he looked for the real reason that he was hiding so easily. Looking around, he noticed a suspicious lump in his conscious, meaning that there was his target. Prying that open with a measly Psychic, he looked at the thought...Only to come back out when a stray one kicked him out.

"..." The boy was frozen to the spot, blush evident on his face.

Latios was silent for a while before finally speaking. '...How long?'

"How l-long...what...?"

'How long have you been lusting for Pokemon?' That's what had kicked him out of the boy's head: the stray thought of having intercourse with a Pokemon. The image had been more than enough for his grip to falter and him being exited out of the human's subconscious.

"I..."

'Don't lie to me either, Cameron.'

Cameron, as Latios revealed, looked away, trying to find something interesting to look at other than the dragon in front of him. But alas, there was only darkness on all sides of him except forward and the boy was once more looking down.

"I..."

'Out with it or I'll tell Arceus to make you someone's slave for a week.'

That brought panic to the human in no time. "I-i liked them since I was little!"

Latios' eyes widened. This little...'What!?'

"I'm s-sorry, but it's true! I once walked in on my mom and the family Pokemon going at it when I was 8...I could never get it out of my mind...nor could I stop thinking about...being in..." Cameron stopped talking and looked away again, blush growing deeper.

'Being what?' Latios insisted, getting all up in the boy's face. 'Tell me or I will send for Arceus. She _will_ listen to me.'

"..." he mumbled, barely heard by the dragon's ears.

'You have three-'

"Being in my mom's...position..."

Ah, there it was. Not only was the boy a Pokephile, as humans have termed it whenever someone was arrested for being one, but he was also into the same gender as him...

...Good~...

"Please d-don't tell Arceus...I don't want anyone to know..." Cameron pleaded as Latios's grin grew to a smirk.

'Oh, you'll have to try better than that. I'm sure she'd love to pick something out for you to do as punishment.'

Knowing that a deity can do a lot more than what his mother could ever do, Cameron got on his knees and begged. "Please! Don't tell her! I'll do anything! _Anything_!"

The Eon dragon almost had to pat himself on the back. All humans loved pulling that card out whenever he caught them and threatened to report to the Alpha Above. Thankfully, none of them were smart enough to realize that she has been hibernating in the great Hall for some time now. '...Anything?'

"Yes! Anything! I'll be your slave! I'll go naked in public! I'll worshi-!" He stopped, clamping his mouth shut with his mouth and biting his tongue in penance. He just couldn't shut up when he was scared.

This may be, but Latios's curiosity was officially peaked. 'You'll worship what?'

"I...D-do I have to repeat it...?" Cameron asked, blushing up a storm.

"Do you want Arceus to give you a weird punishment that will last forever?"

"Ok-okay!...Okay...I'll...worship..." The human gulped down a bit of his nervousness to let the last word out. "...you..."

'Me? Why is that, got a little thing for me?' The Eon dragon may not realize it, but he was spurring the human on more than he revealed. In fact, he could smell it-the aroma of someone too horny to hide it and more than willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of it.

Cameron only nodded to his question and looked away.

'If that's true...' Latios trailed off before leaning against a pile of leaves Cameron had not seen before, arms keeping his head up as he looked down to the human. 'Then come over here and show me how far you'll go...~'

"Um...Okay..." Cameron seemed apprehensive, but nonetheless crawled his way up to Latios. The Eon dragon grinned as Cameron got near his lower area and looked nervous, which was understandable. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see what would happen next. That much was obvious with his smirk.

Cameron gulped at the gaze Latios held and reached out to the area he assumed was the right place and started rubbing.

This made the dragon chuckle. No one could really be smart when it came to dragon anatomy. "A little lower, dear boy~." Cameron listened and moved his hands lower where he felt something warm under the fur.

"Rub right there." the dragon ordered. The boy obeyed, rubbing firmly on the spot of interest and started feeling something stick up. A pink cock slowly stood up from within the bundle of feathers. The size alone put a fearful look on Cameron's face.

Latios chuckled at the boy's gaze. "Well? It won't suck itself."

"B-But...it's so big."

"Oh please. Humans can take 13". I've seen it before." Latios countered.

Cameron blushed and hesitantly moved near the side before slowly moving his tongue against the shaft. At first contact, he was assaulted by what felt like weeks old musk latched onto the dragon's meat. Latios, meanwhile, grunted at this, the virgin oral appealing yet not appealing from how hesitant it was. He wasn't having this.

"Lick faster." he ordered.

The command was heard with a little jolt from the human. "Y-yes sir." Cameron hoped this wasn't making him hard, as he was tenting downstairs, as he did as instructed and licked faster.

Latios smirked, chuckling and soon becoming relaxed with the virgin's tongue. He's had better, but nothing ever truly beat an oral virgin. The willingness to do as you ask to learn better never seemed to rub off as routine or repetitive to him.

Down below, Cameron tasted the salty sweat around the cock and felt his head start going light from the scent. He couldn't really put a finger on what it reminded him of, but it sure was addicting. 'It's so...t-thick...' he mused as the cock began to shine before him. As he watched it twitch, rationality went out the window as he started lapping at it like an obedient dog. The temperature of the surrounding area seemed to rise, as he began heating up.

Latios grinned at seeing Cameron's flushed face. "Awww, does the human like my shaft~? It's okay", he reached down and pet Cameron's head,"they all do in the end~."

Cameron only panted in response and lightly rubbed the bottom of the shaft while swirling her tongue around the tip.

"There ya go~...Make sure this dragon gets his money's worth~." Cameron nodded before he started sliding his lips over the tip and feeling his mind go hazy from the scent coming off the cock in waves. His tent strained down below the further he went, and he whined a little from the discomfort it brought.

"Oh? Is the little human getting horny~?" Latios could smell it from where he was before he actually saw it, and when he did it looked cute compared to his. Nonetheless, Cameron shamefully nodded, making Latios chuckle at the irony.

"Then go ahead and take it out."

The human followed orders once again and pulled his shorts down, shaft throbbing in the air once his boxers fell to his ankles.

"Keep licking and you can go ahead and rub yourself."

"Y-yes...sir..." Cameron didn't really have a mind to think with at that point as he resumed worshiping Latios's cock. Once he got a good rhythm going, his own hand reached down and stroked his shaft.

Latios grinned as he heard Cameron whimper from the feel of his cock and his licking. "Sir? I like that~. Don't be shy to call me that again, hear~?"

Cameron nodded while leaning up to suck on the tip while his hand moved faster on his own shaft. The action made the Eon Dragon moan for once since this started, his cock shooting precum like a fountain. The young boy greedily drunk it and lapped at the slit it all came out of while his hand moved faster.

"M-make sure...you actually suck it...boy...~" Latios reminded, looking down at Cameron with a pleased grimace.

With a muffled groan, the boy replied, "Yes sir..." Cameron gulped down the preseed in his mouth and started bobbing his head while giving attention to the cock tip with lust. Latios cooed as his peak was coming with the strength of a Tauros stampede, so he held Cameron's still before he started thrusting upwards inside of it. The human gagged slightly and tried relaxing around the girth to better service the horny Pokemon.

"Nnngh...such a t-tight mouth...~" Latios couldn't help but to use it like a toy, pounding it like a pussy. Despite the increase in force, Cameron slowly relaxed and moaned louder. "G-get that throat of yours...r-ready..." Soon, the Eon dragon was just about there, evident by his sporadic thrusting.

'It's so good...so salty...' the human thought as he tasted the seemingly endless stream of precum before it suddenly stopped as, with a hard shove, Latios came. And boy did it feel strong with how hard he was tensing. His seed blasted into Cameron's throat and flooded his mouth on the way. The boy's eyes widened from the volume and he couldn't pull back for a real taste as the Pokemon kept his head held down.

He tried to swallow what he could as it kept coming, which was difficult with the angle he was at. Some of it dribbled down his chin and corners of the mouth.

"Swallow all of it." the dragon growled, tone more than enough to get Cameron working. He licked around his lips to catch whatever he missed and gulped it all down. Soon, the orgasm was over after a few more minutes and the Eon Pokemon was satisfied. Latios grinned as the boy licked around to make sure none remained.

"Good boy. Now-" The dragon stopped as Cameron suddenly grabbed onto his chest, moving up face-first while licking his body. "Well then, this is unexpected~."

Cameron let his instincts guide him and let his tongue lick all across the dragon's body. He left nothing untouched, making sure every part of Latios got a feel of his tongue; the dragon's chest, belly, arms, even his armpits for a few moments.

"Wow, you sure do act like a dog." Now Latios was curious. Since when do humans go from hesitant to obedient to absolutely primitive in mind? Nevertheless, the boy got to his neck and continued the treatment and he still didn't feel inclined to tell him to stop.

'Wonder how long he'll keep at it.' No sooner he made that thought, Cameron came up to Latios's face and he saw it. A deep, unbridled lust in the boy's eyes. It must have been awakened when he force-fed him some of his spunk. The look made his shaft twitch down below. "Well?~"

"..F-Fuck...me..." the human quietly muttered, but the Eon dragon can read lips pretty well.

"Oh you want it now, huh?" Latios smirked.

Cameron nodded vigorously.

"Very well then. Get on-" Before Latios could continue his command, the boy leaned back and got the dragon's cock in his anus. Inexperienced yet still willing, he moaned as he stretched him. "-it...~" Latios finished.

"Ah~...it's so big..." moaned the boy as he slowly moved down and gritted his teeth at feeling it spread his sphincters out.

"Oh d-don't mind that, silly~. Just go at your pace~." He nodded and kept going before crying out as half of it filled his ass up.

Latios closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of being pleasured without having to do much work. He chuckled. "Jerk yourself." he ordered next.

Cameron nodded and reached down before he pumped his hand up and down his cock.

"And make sure you nut on yourself. Any drops that get on me, I expect you to clean it, got it?"

"Y-Y-Yes..." he moaned slowly moving up on the cock before moving back down onto it. This process soon grew comfortable for Cameron's aching anus and the pain of the initial penetration soon dulled away entirely. Latios opened his eyes back up to enjoy the show, holding a smirk on his face.

"Go faster." he ordered.

The human nodded mechanically and groaned as his bouncing speared him on more of the dragon's meat. Soon, half was engulfed into Cameron's hungry butt and he worked to get more inside of him.

'Mmm, this human's a fast learner.' Latios mused as he watched the human ride him. Then the dragon got some ideas. 'Maybe he'll be the first example I'll use~...' He cleared his throat. "Listen good, human. I will not repeat myself." Cameron stopped moving to focus and looked at the dragon. "For now on, you're my little slave. You do what I say when I say it and never question it. You just simply do it. It pleases me. Don't you like pleasing me~?"

"Y-Yes..." nodded Cameron with his hand twitching to move over his cock.

"Keep jerking. I never said stop." Latios then added, "You're to warn me of any humans that come into this forest. They will be succumbed to your fate, understood?" Cameron nodded once more as he started pumping his cock again with a moan. "Good. And just to make sure...if you're a bad boy...you must give yourself up to the forest dwelling Pokemon."

Cameron shuddered at the thought of being a toy for other Pokemon and muttered his affirmative.

"Now then..." Latios's eyes glowed purple. "Ride me like a bitch in heat, **slave** ~."

Cameron resumed bouncing on that thick cock again, all the while moaning with each movement. The dragon resigned to watching, feelings his member pump precum into the boy's butt. "...so...good...~"

"Oh, you can say that a little louder~."

"It's so good!" he uttered a little louder, rocking his hips against the stiff cock harder with a little drool escaping his mouth.

"Louder, boy~." Latios insisted.

"IT'S SO GOOD! YOUR STIFF COCK IS AMAZING!

"What's so good about it~?" Oh, how the dragon was enjoying this attention. Made him feel like royalty-at least more than he already was.

"It's so thick! And hot! It's making my head feel fuzzy!"

"Let it stay fuzzy, my boy~! You're almost to heaven~!"

Cameron kept gyrating his hips and grunted as he felt his cock start twitching. "L-latios...I'm g-getting close...May I cum...?~" the human asked, clenching his teeth in his growing bliss.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if you've earned it." he grinned.

"Pl-please!?" Cameron begged, jerking off still despite him trying to hold it for the say-so.

"Mmmm, alright, cum, but make sure not a **drop** lands on me."

"Y-yes sir!" Cameron screamed, aiming his cock up to himself and blowing his load. Alas, his seed dribbled down or fired in the other direction and landed on Latios anyway. Even though he didn't mind, orders were orders and he snarled a bit at the cream on his lower body.

"What did I just say?" growled Latios.

"I-i'm sorry sir!" the human cried out, waiting for his climax to end before pulling himself off of Latios's cock to clean off his spunk. He licked across the dragon's body to clean up any of his semen or what he assumed was his

Latios watched with a sneer as he was cleaned like a dog would his sheath. "Now that's worth punishment." he stated.

"Y-y-yes sir..." The human awaited instructions before being forced against the cave wall and having his ass invaded by Latios's cock once more. He could do nothing but brace himself as the dragon began to fuck him with the mercy of a rapist gone serial. Cameron wasn't sure if he should moan or scream as his stomach bulged from how deep Latios went at this angle. Their hips soon started whumping together, meaning that every inch was currently reaming his innards. His cock jolted back to life and showed its own enjoyment by oozing precum onto the ground.

"Say my name, slave..." Latios suddenly growled, ruby eyes glowing in a threatening way.

"L-latio-AHHH!" Cameron was cut off from the incorrect answer with a harsh slap to his butt. It left a mark and that surprisingly turned him on more.

"Say it."

"L-lat-OOOOOH!...~"

"That's not my name, slave...Think..." The dragon did not sound amused at the wrong guesses, despite him beginning to jet thick precum into Cameron's anus.

Said human actually took to the time to gather a coherent thought as to what he should call Latios. One thing came to mind, and the only reason he knew it so well is because he was used to hearing his Dad's Pokemon say it around him. "M-master...?"

"There ya go. Now", Latios swatted him again. "Say it."

"M-m-master..."

"Louder." Another swat."

"MMMMMPH! M-master...!~"

"Louder!"

"Master!"

"Lou-DER!"

"MASTER!~~" The human screamed as the repeated assault on his ass led to him cumming once more onto the cave floor. His sphincters clenched tight as his prostate was brushed along by Latios's cock. Said dragon was finding it hard to hold in his orgasm, especially with how good it felt to have his meat milked. Cameron turned to him in a blissful grimace. "P-PLEASE!?"

Latios smirked at this, finding it just adorable. "F-fine...you want..m-my seed...? TAKE IT!~" The dragon roared out his dominance and the length of flesh embedded into the human's rear pulsed before firing a hose of pent-up spunk inside of Cameron. The human screamed again from how hot and viscous it was and came a little more than he already did, making a puddle that grew bigger with the excess cum from his new Master. He slumped against the cave wall as the legendary filled him to the brim and his stomach distended well enough to look ready to give birth. This time, it took several minutes for the dragon to stop cumming, and when he did, the human could not feel his legs.

Latios yanked his cock out and watched his seed stream out of Cameron's ruined anus, the gaping tunnel still looking hungry.

"A-Anything else...?"The human slowly looked up to his Master while panting, still in this daze of servitude. Or was it simply reality?

"Nope. You have your orders. Head out my cave and leave yourself open for the forest dwellers. I expect you back first crack of dawn." The Eon dragon ordered.

Cameron nodded before moving past the legendary and crawling out the den on all fours. The sight of spunk leaking down his thighs made Latios smirked as he went. Oh, this was only the beginning of an order he will soon bring to other forests.

* * *

 **Well...that's done. Guess that's more pressure off my back finally.**

 **Moncheli.**


	43. H Human X NidoqueenNidokingM Gyarados

**Yay, more weirdness.**

* * *

Alyth Calypso, one of the weirdest names and women you'll find ever, walked along Ilex Forest, casually trying to find the illusive shrine that rested in the deepest point.

She had long raven hair and sapphire hairs with clothes that would make you think she might have been a stripper, or just a loose woman. She wore a red tank top that strained against her large KK sized breasts while leaving her stomach exposed. She had tan hiking boots on with short blue jean shorts that seemed slightly bulky in the front.

In any case, she grumbled with every push of obnoxious bushes and shrubs. She hoped the shrine wasn't too far, as she's been out here for hours and she was sweating bullets down her shirt.

"I swear they put it out here just to mess with me." she groaned. The sun wasn't doing her any favors either. She almost wanted to call out her Pokemon, but didn't want them to exert themselves now. She pushed through some more foliage and spotted something that wasn't a tree or a hedge: A building, dark in the dim lighting, jutted from the ground-Ilex Shrine. Sighing in relief at her find, Alyth ran up to it and hugged it. Literally hugged it.

"Oh thank Arceus!" she cheered, even kissing it in joy. As she rejoiced, her bag vibrated a bit, Pokeballs inside shaking.

This reminded her that she was gonna release her Pokemon once she found the place."Oh yeah. Guys, come on out!" She threw the popular red and white spheres in the air, out popping her three Pokemon of many years-A Nidoking and Nidoqueen, along with a very tall Gyarados.

"Well guys, take a nice long look at this place." She gestured to their immediate area. They looked around, making noises of excitement as they saw that they were at their destination.

"Mhm. And since we're here...~" They turned and saw her pull her shorts down. "I say we have a little celebratory fun~..." She giggled as she bared her half-naked body to them. Unlike a LOT of girls, she was a bearer of a cock and a pussy. The best of both words in human form. The cock stretched out to a very odd 26" and looked 6" thick.

Nidoqueen drooled at the sight, getting wet on the spot with no shame. Nidoking gulped as he felt his own cock slowly emerge from his sheath at how sexy Alyth looked. "You like~?" she teased, twirling her body in place. Gyarados grumbled his opinion, his even bigger member erecting itself, while the other two just nodded with drool coming out their mouth.

"So, who's first?" Nidoqueen ran over, sliding down to her knees and grabbing Alyth's shaft gingerly. The big Pokemon on her knees before her trainer was an amusing sight to behold to Alyth.

"Go nuts girl." she chuckled. With a nod, the eager Poison type got to work, slurping that long cock into her mouth without a single problem. Alyth sighed in relief since her shorts always made a strain on her before they finally came off for her cock's sake. Getting a blowjob always fixed that, and Nidoqueen was nos tranger to doing either. That much was obvious when she deep throated the huge stiffy. Meanwhile, Nidoking reached down to stroke himself, feeling a little riled that his partner got to please the human first.

Alyth groaned as the Nidoqueen bobbed her head faster over the massive cock which was getting closer to the point of no return by the second. Sure, the Pokemon gagged a few times, but it always aroused her that it was because she was sucking a big dick. And such a big dick squirting precum down her throat was just another way to get her dripping onto the ground. Alyth noticed that her other two Pokemon were watching and looked aching to join in.

"Why don't you boys come here~? I have a plan~..." She smiled and beckoned for them to come closer. Both males gladly obliged and moved over to the pair of females. Alyth pulled Nidoqueen off her shaft, making the Pokemon whine before she found herself on her back with Alyth above her.

"Don't worry girl. I'll stuff you full for such a good BJ." she growled with lust. "But for now~...Nidoking, be a dear and ravish my other holes, why don't ya~?" she purred. The poison type nodded with gusto, his cock twitching below him. She wiggled her butt at him for insistence, breasts mashing onto Nidoqueen's as she positioned herself outside the female's pussy.

Nidoking walked over, deciding that was enough waiting and grabbed her ass with his member prodding her pussy.

"Mmm, there ya go." Without waiting, she shoved herself into Nidoqueen, not concerned about being gentle with her. The poison type moaned out in joy, just as Nidoking slammed inside Alyth's pussy.

"Ahh!" The rough entry was not met with pain for the human either. In fact, it thrilled her to see the bulge in her belly. "Come on big guy, go crazy!"

Nidoking grunted, trying to adjust himself right before pulling back out, being nearly choked by her tightness and reinserting himself. She moaned and slammed her cock back inside the Pokemon below her, getting Nidoqueen to jolt with her labia clamping around her trainer eagerly. Her arousal was like a clogged fountain ready to burst, lubing that fat girth inside her love canal. Nidoking made himself known as he moved his hips to push his cock in deeper. This got Alyth's attention to one last person.

"G-gyarados...! Come here...!" she called. The large Pokemon obeyed and moved over, long and serpentine body steering clear while his rod looked ready to split something open. Alyth reached with a free hand to his long cock, twirling her fingers around the base for a grip. He let out a low growl at the feel, twitching in her grasp.

"Still feels so hot~..." she purred, stroking it a bit higher. Gyarados growled while her thrusting went faster into the Nidoqueen's sopping wet pussy, mostly aided by Nidoking, who was practically drilling into her cunt with his shaft. The female at the bottom of all this squirmed with each thrust as she felt her head being clouded in nothing but lust.

"F-feels like heaven, don't it Queen~...?" Alyth asked, grinning at her Pokemon's face.

"Ni!" the Pokemon moaned while her eyes were rolling in the back of her head.

"Heheh. You're such a slut...~" Alyth groaned as Nidoking went faster with the bulge in her belly getting larger. He must have been shooting precum inside of her. And the thought of him nutting inside of her excited her to the point of her own cock pulsing.

"Come on b-big guy! Make me look pregnant!" she pleaded, pushing her hips back and forth like a car piston to feel both of her Pokemon. He growled in response and started moving his hips faster with his precum filling out her pussy each time. Not soon after, her canal clenched on him hard as she came, loosing a bucketful in Nidoqueen while soaking Nidoking's cock.

Nidoqueen cried out in bliss as she felt her sterile womb get flooded with Alyth's sperm. The feeling of having so much inside her was enough to make her gush out her own fluids into the mix. The tightness made the trainer struggle to keep up her administration on her males. Alyth looked towards the one behind her, looking drunk in bliss.

"Oh yes! Fill me up!" she moaned while looking at her Nidoking. He actually wasn't too far behind. When she was reaching the end of her extended orgasm, he roared for the whole forest to hear, blasting a hot load inside his trainer.

"OH YES!~" She could feel all of it rushing into her womb, swamping her eggs with his sperm. No doubt something would come of it, that's for sure. The three of them moaned together before Alyth and Nidoking felt themselves slowly stop cumming. The human felt bloated, but that's nothing a little "exercise" couldn't handle. Reluctantly, she pulled out of Nidoqueen, watching her sperm leak out while the Nidoking slowly pulled out of her gaping pussy.

"Nnngh." she groaned, feeling the ache of loss in her cunt. "Don't back off just yet." Alyth looked over and saw Gyarados' still throbbing cock. Poor fellow bucked forward a bit with it in need, looking frustrated at the loss of attention to it.

"Don't worry...I got an idea~." She grinned as she walked Nidoking with her to her great water serpent. "I want both of you in me~..."

Despite the situation presented to them, both looked worried about doing such a thing with their trainer, considering their large girths. Alyth saw this and smirked.

"Oh don't worry, I can take it. You think you all only train your bodies~...?" she purred, wiggling her rump at Nidoking before climbing onto Gyarados and getting into reverse cowgirl position. "I want you two to go all out."

The boys, still somewhat nervous, got into position. Nidoking also climbed up Gyarados's body, getting in front Alyth as the big guy had to breathe to accommodate all this weight. Both their cocks rubbed against her holes as she licked her lips.

"Don't leave me hanging either, boys~..." the human urged, before raising her hips and getting Gyarados's shaft positioned right. Nidoking's dick was near her pussy just as she took a deep breath before lowering herself down on the both of them. They inhaled sharply, not expecting so much to work for as they struggled to dig inside Alyth's orifices. She simply moaned as they slowly dug in deeper.

"Nnnngh...S-so...fucking...b-big...!" Her Pokemon groaned as they managed to get half way in and still going in. She was hardly able to imagine what she looked like right now down there-practically 'Os' she believed-and the rational part of her mind started getting the idea that she might split into two doing this. But finally, both managed to bury themselves in her holes. She took the time to breathe, as this was her first time with actual cocks this big. Thank those toys she had on her for help. Both stayed still to give her time to adjust, feeling themselves twitch inside her.

"Mmmm..." With a little hum, she started rising her hips. Gingerly just to be careful. The males groaned from feeling her tight walls before she moved back down to their bases. Alyth gasped as her cock stood back up. She reached down to stroke it, bringing a shot of pre onto Gyarados's body. He ignored it and roared as he started moving his hips upwards into her pussy.

"AGGGH!" she screamed. The serpent thought he did something bad, but she started jerking off faster, which was a sign of her liking this. At this, Nidoking and Gyarados groaned as they worked in sync to fill both her holes. They went hard and hit home inside of her, rubbing against all her sweet spots and decimating her cervix to a gaping entrance. Speaking of gapes, the sight of Nidoqueen turning onto her belly to get a closer look and showing off her opening got Alyth smirking again.

"N-nidoqueen...~" she called, looking with a pleasured grimace for her maternal Pokemon. Said Pokemon slowly stood up and turned to her trainer, walking up to Gyarados and awaiting instructions with a drunken smile.

"Give my tits some loving, huh...~?" The request was met with Nidoqueen climbing onto Gyarados' stomach and grabbing her trainer's breasts. She kneaded them smoothly yet roughly, being sure that they didn't feel so tense as milk leaked out from the nipples. Meanwhile, all this weight on Gyarados was putting a lot of pressure on him-more of pleasure than actual mass-as his internal balls began to scrunch inward.

Alyth moaned as the boys moved their hips faster to drill her like she was malleable concrete. Nidoqueen started licking at her leaking nipples making the human whimper as the triple pleasure brought her to orgasm much faster than she thought. With a cry for the forest to be disturbed by, Alyth's cock throbbed and shot cum all across Nidoqueen's face and chest. Her holes got tighter in the process, so it was harder for the boys to keep going without feeling some strong resistance.

"Come on! Fuck me~!" she cried out rocking her hips faster up and down. Nidoking tried to live up to that, but his climax rushed up before he could, and he blew hot seed up her cunt once again. Alyth cried out as her womb was once again flooded, most of it streaming out as she was full. When he was done, his cock went soft and he fell off of Gyarados. Said serpent growled as his trainer turned herself around on coated her rectum and rolled her hips around on Gyarados' dick.

The big serpent bucked his hips up as much as he could, Nidoqueen being moved off and leaving just Alyth to tame the mighty beast. Said trainer moaned as the cock stretched her ass in a way that she knew would last longer than this whole visit to the shrine. Suddenly, he snarled and began plowing Alyth more thoroughly. This change of pace was more than welcomed by the hermaphrodite.

"That's it! Make sure to give me every drop of sperm!" she cried out. His eyes closed, cock throbbing violently inside her. It pierced her belly and just went straight to her chest. "GAH!" she gasped.

He snarled his species' name, a warning of what was to come as she could feel it pulsing inside her. She didn't care that her body was experiencing penetration a normal human should be screaming in pain from. She was gonna get to nirvana or bust.

"GO~! CUM INSIDE ME DAMN IT!~" she screamed rocking her hips as fast as she could to help. It seemed to work, as his body began to tense up and his muscles clenched together. After a few suspenseful moments, he roared, louder than Nidoking and even making some birds fly away, as he blasted his hot semen inside her.

"OHHHHHH YEEESSSSSSS!" she screamed out while her belly bloated with each spurt. She could almost feel his seed rise up her throat, but that must haave been her imagination as her ass gushed with his cum. Gyarados fell back as he unloaded what felt like gallons inside her, all the while she let her tongue hang out with a face of ecstasy on her face.

After a full five minutes, the Atrocious Pokemon huffed the last shot out, looking down at his trainer with a little smile as opposed to his usual sneer his species are known for. Alyth looked back, panting with a fucked silly face. He huffed in pride before sliding her off his softening shaft. She rolled on the ground as the excess sperm dripped out of her holes.

"So...good..." panted Alyth. Her three Pokemon came to rest around her, Gyarados wrapping around them all as their shield before they fell into a deep group slumber. All while that happened, a certain Time-Traveling being was floating from within the shrine. Lighting revealed it to be Celebi, who had observed everything with an irrepressible look of desire. The sopping wet slit and throbbing cock down below suggest its gender as it looked at Alyth.

'I think I have a new friend in order~...'

* * *

 **I am glad to finally get this off my back. To be excited to do this, and then to completely forget about it is nothing short of unacceptable. And here I am supposed to be the one lemon writer who does any gender.**

 **Moncheli.**


	44. M Human X F Gardevoir

**There's nothing like an open couple to spruce a one-shot series.**

* * *

 **Just Something For The Future-A man and his Gardevoir wife send their daughter off for the day so they can have a kinky anniversary. When night arrives, they get down and dirty, but what happens when someone walks in on them...?**

* * *

 **This is gonna be a fun one~.**

* * *

 _"Just Something For The Future"-M Human X F Gardevoir(Teasing!)_

"Mom, I'll be fine. It's a study group."

"Yes, but you never know what might happen while you're gone...And for that note, use protection."

"Mom!" Snickers emanate from outside.

"Don't worry Darlene. Just keep safe and we'll see ya tomorrow morning like we proposed."

"K, dad! See you guys later!"

"Love you!"

The door closed on a man and his wife, both sighing as their daughter left with her friends for the rest of the day.

"Well, it's the start of our anniversary honey." The wife cooed, planting a butterfly kiss on her husband's face. Being married for almost ten years, they needed this after their ninth one was a fiasco. Damn anti-Pokephiles ruined their dinner date.

"It sure will...Got the dress?"

"Yep. Do you have the chaps?"

"Assless or no?"

"Nah, I'd rather your friend Damien have them. That Logan friend of his sounds like the kind of person to flaunt."

"Got dinner planned?"

"Meatloaf's in the oven and I'm making the bread as we speak." The sounds of clanking pans and pots in the kitchen behind them proved this.

"Alright, we got ourselves an anniversary. Let's go get dressed." The couple nodded before heading in different directions of the three-story house. The man went to his clothes closet, also known as his room yet rarely uses it, and picked out something good to wear...

"Hey Lance! I'm dressed and cooking! What about you?"

"Jeez, couldn't you have waited before I got into the room Clara?" Lance called back, grabbing hold of a black wife beater to put on over his shirtless body. He was toned, mind you, and never ceased to go to the gym for daily fitness. That undershirt felt tight against his chest and abdomen before he went to his actual closet and grabbed something leather.

Chaps-just like the cowboys-hung in his hands, fresh out the box from Seth's Collection. He'll have to thank the crazy guy for the free gear as he strapped the accessories on his legs and thighs. When he was done, he looked in the full body mirror and couldn't help but wolf whistle at himself.

"Hey, that better be for me!" Clara called down from the hall again, the smell of meat being cooked hitting his nostrils.

"Oh be quiet!" he responded, stopping his admiration and leaving the room with a click of the lights. He walked to the kitchen with a slight bounce to his step and the sight of his wife almost gave him a nose bleed.

She was clad in a schoolgirl outfit that looked like it hugged her at just the right places. Her hips seemed curvier, her squishy-looking mounds stood out more and her round ass seemed to stick out at him from inside the skirt as she worked her magic-or psychic powers on the kitchen.

"What're you...cooking...?" Lance asked, making sure there was a towel nearby just in case.

"Meatloaf, corn, broccoli, macaroni and cheese and a cake in the oven." Clara explained, feeling a bit giddy at her works herself.

"Wow...It's like my birthday all over again, isn't it?"

"I guess you can say that..." she purred, returning to the job at hand. Feeling naughty, Lance tiptoed behind her and gave her a quick slap on the ass before dashing out the kitchen to escape retaliation. The feeling of being groped, however, without physical contact proved to be efficient enough for a counter.

"Damn you and our powers..." he grumbled, looking back inside the kitchen to see a big smirk on her face.

"You're the one who married all this goodness."

"True." She was right. Back in the day, he made sure she was the strongest of all Gardevoirs, and even have some pictures of their past achievements of trying such a mindset to prove it. The look on even the great Giratina himself when Gardevoir nicked his face with a Moonblast before he fainted was one time Lance couldn't ignore. They were rewarded with the plaque of "Strongest Trainer w/ Single Pokemon" and never felt anymore proud of themselves.

Of course, with all the power she had on her hands, there came a price. Such as her evident control of everything in the house and her expansive abilities. He decided to look away from the pictures of the past and turned the TV on with a snap of his fingers. Man, he can't get enough of sound-activated technology. One of the best advancements Silph. Co ever made.

 _'...return today with some breaking news. A 17-year-old male was found passed out from a sudden cardiac arrest in his own home, as stated by the residents of the house. No further details have been uncovered but it is possibly that he was drinking too much...'_ Lance was greeted with the sight of the news channel, something he was already getting bored of watching just seeing that guy in his cheap tuxedo and clip-on tie. He changed the channel to something more in tune with the current events going on in the house he was in.

"Something happen?" Clara asked, having walked in wiping her hands with a towel. Must be done cooking.

"Just some old kid getting drunk off his ass and going to the hospital because of it. Nothing special." Lance answered before getting jabbed on the forehead painfully by a finger from his wife. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being so nonchalant about this! You know how I feel about hearing about children being hurt or worse and being sent to the hospital. To think the next time we watch the news and not just see a random human...but our-"

"I know. It worries me too. And the place looked close to where she was for the night...But let's not worry about it right now or it'll ruin the surprise for tonight."

The thought of what they were going to do later brought that smile Lance came to love since she was a Kirlia back on her face. "Alright." She sat down next to him, leaning against his chest while they watched a movie about couples in an anniversary mishap. There were some funny moments in the showing that had both of them laughing out loud. Otherwise, they were completely silent.

When the movie reached the end, Lance sniffed and noticed something...

"Hey, what're you burning?" No sooner he said that, she rose up and ran to the kitchen, smoke alarm going off immediately. Not knowing why she didn't just teleport was beyond him. The acrid stench hovered around for a few minutes, with him coughing every now and then before it went away. Clara came back in with the burnt remains of-

"Sorry hun...There goes the meatloaf..." she announced sadly. Meatloaf was his favorite above other things, so she knew he'd be hurt. Sighing, he meekly smiled.

"It's fine. Maybe we'll stick to what we have for now and celebrate with sides." he told her.

"...That's not it..." She pointed to the kitchen, making Lance notice that everything that she had been cooking was being thrown away as they were charred remains of what they could have been. "I had forgotten to turn the burners off before watching the movie...I'm sorry..."

Clara looked close to tears, but she was swiftly hugged by Lance. "Don't worry. An anniversary isn't about food. It's about spending time with who you tied the knot with. There's just no need for material things to show how much you love someone."

"I..."

"Look, did the cake make it at least?"

"..." She nodded.

"Well there you go. We'll split the cake between us as dinner. Sound good?"

"Yeah..." she deadpanned, earning a huff out of the human.

"That won't do. I said..." He lowered a finger to her lower belly, "does that sound good?"

Before she could answer, she found her nethers reacting to the brush of contact against her clitoris, making her gasp and bite her lower lip to push back a moan. "O-okay! Yes! It's a good idea!"

"Good girl. I promise to give you more later." He led her by hand into the kitchen, where the cake was already laid out for them. It was half-and-half; minty chocolate and vanilla on one side, lava chocolate and fudge on the other. They sat down on each other's favorite side of cake, smiling the whole while before a knife floated over and cut the pastry dish into pieces.

"Now this is a cake I'd want every year." Lance commented, picking up his minty fresh piece. He got ready to bite into it, but had a better idea. "How about we share each other's sides?"

Clara looked up. That was a weird suggestion. "Sure." she agreed. She picked up a piece of her chocolate delight and brought it over to his mouth, just as he was bringing his own piece to hers. They both opened their mouth and tasted each other's cake...and almost puked on each other.

"Dear Arceus, how can you **eat** this stuff!? It's not even chocolate anymore!" she yelled, cleansing her tongue with a rough sponge from the sink.

"You're not one to talk! That was too much chocolate!" he yelled back, squirting hot water into his mouth from the spray nozzle. When they were sure the taste of the disgustingness was out of their mouths for good, Lance dried himself off while she made sure none of the cakes were spilled in anyway.

They sat there in pause for a second...before laughing at each other. Even when they have petty disagreements, they still come out joyful at each other. When they were done, they decided to take a piece of each of their favorites and put the cake under a top so it wouldn't spoil. Lance took her back to the living room, where a new movie was playing.

It was, as they got into it, about three guys panicking in some place called "Bangkok". They lost one of their friends and were looking for them, while still panicking. Lance's favorite part was the monkey. He couldn't deny that seeing a regular old monkey, instead of a known Pokemon species of primates like Pansage or Chimchar. Or even Slaking. That was a primate too, right?

"Hey Clara..." Lance spoke once the movie reached its end at a wedding.

"Hmmm?"

"What time is it?"

"A quarter to nine, why?"

"No, you didn't get me. I said what _time_ is it?"

It took Clara a few moments to think as to why he put so much emphasis on time. When she did get it, she giggled.

"You mean...?

"Mhm..."

"Good." Without a moment's hesitation, she turned the TV off, thus ending the movie, and dragged him along to their bedroom, eager to get started. He should have complained about being manhandled somewhere by a lady, but would he really risk getting a psychic slap to the face?

Nope.

So that's why when they got to their destination-also known as the bedroom-he simply closed the door behind them. They both looked at each other with a glint in their eyes before they came together for a kiss. His arms wrapped around her back, while her own went around his neck. Their lips mushed against each other over and over before Clara's tongue managed to slither out to join in. It slipped inside of his mouth, and his own tongue immediately went to fight the intruder. Their French Kiss could be labeled as sloppy or very loud with lots of slurping, but when you got a powerful Psychic trying to dominate your mouth, you'd fight back too.

They kissed that way for another minutes, which felt like hours in Clara's book, before they separated to take a breather. Now able to focus, the Gardevoir could feel something trailing down her leg...She was horny.

Lance grabbed her shoulder before lightly tossing her onto the bed, stripping out of his anniversary clothing slowly as to tease her gaze. As he reached the chaps, however, he found himself already naked before her.

"A little impatient, are we?" he teased, seeing that look in her eye.

"Not impatient...just tired of waiting..." she replied, her little costume being wrenched off her body with a force he hasn't seen in a while.

"Better not stall for you then..." His own arousal could be seen poking out from his body as he climbed onto the bed. When he laid over her, the covers were brought over the both of them and her legs wrapped around his waist to bring him closer.

"Come on Lance~...Show me what you got..." she purred, nipping at his ear lobe. He shuddered, forgetting that he was indeed sensitive right there, before lifting his head up.

"Not just yet, my dear. Gotta prepare first."

"Ugh, fine..."

She decided to flip them over so that the pair were facing each other's crotches. Her dripping wetness winked at Lance before he spread it and started his meal. After hearing her moan loudly at first, he felt something warm and tight wrap around his cock. Nothing was going to hold that groan he let out into her pussy, just as nothing was going to hold him back as he started lapping at her walls.

Clara never had a hard time taking Lance's shaft in her mouth, as practice and exercise has made it almost second nature. With the entirety of him inside her throat and his balls flooding her nostrils with his musk, she licked all over his manhood and paid close attention to the tip. Their collaborative treatments were getting pleasure smothered all over their bodies, as evident by the increase of fluids that seemed to gush out of her pussy and the squirting of pre into her mouth. Clara could feel herself giving in to the bliss her husband was bringing her, especially with how frequent her moaning was getting. Just when she was fit to scream however, he stopped.

Whining, she pulled off his cock with a pop, getting a little drop of oozing pre-seed on her face. "Why'd you stop...?"

"Didn't take you for wanting to waste such precious fluids on just foreplay." he responded, flipping them again so that they face each other with her under him.

"Hmmm...I guess s-so...Now p-p-put it in me...Hurry!" she cried, wrapping her legs around him tightly. He didn't waste time and plunged inside her cunt. They both gasped at the feelings they both experienced, Clara more so as she was stuffed to her limit. Lance exhaled sharply as he pulled back to get started, his cock being milked on the way. Halfway out and he had no choice but to push back in.

Knocking on her womb led her to screaming a bit, but she kept it at reasonable levels. Not like she was dying. Lance started getting used to her grip on him,so he got going with the sex. Most loving couples would be gentle on their anniversary, as it helps symbolize their first time having intercourse as a married couple. This couple, however, fucked like animals on their first night as partners, so that philosophy was out the window.

Clara moaned out with each and every push he delivered, her pussy growing more wet by the moment. The tip kept pounding at her womb and her g-spot would be brushed when he pulled out and went back in. Euphoria be damned, she was in heaven. The longer Lance went, the harder he seemed to slam into her. No doubt that he'd get inside her wo-

 **[Creak]**

Clara turned to look behind Lance at the sound. She could just barely make out something standing in the darkness by the door. And it looked like...

"D-darlene!?" The shout made Lance pause and look back, the lamp nearby being clicked to life. And, slightly panicking to get out as she was caught, was Darlene.

"Darlene...? What're you doing back so soon...?" Lance asked politely, his shaft still buried in Clara.

The young Gardevoir seemed to just stand there, paralyzed as she was stared down by her parents still engaged in "passionate" sex. Darlene did not respond. Clara sighed before getting up and putting on a robe. Lance sat down under the covers, bundling them on his lower body so their daughter didn't see his manhood.

"Darlene? Come on sweetie, you can talk." Clara walked up to her daughter and shook her gently,hoping the girl wasn't traumatized. Only looking her in the eye got her to blink.

"W-what...were you...doing with Daddy...?" Darlene quietly mumbled, just barely heard by Clara.

"Well...we were-"

"Donn't lie to me..."

That sucked the fib Clara was about to use right out her mouth and she sighed. "Alright...we were doing...what couples do when they really love each other. But that doesn't explain why you're back so soon."

Darlene looked down. "My friend Harry got drunk at my friend's house and almost died..."

Lance felt a sudden epiphany course through him. "That was the house on the news earlier?"

Clara's head snapped back to him."You knew!?"

"I told you I thought it was just some random kid! I didn't see the house clearly!"

"Well look at this! It was a friend of hers and now we could have scarred her for life! I can't believ-"

"Actually..." Darlene's voice got their attention again. "I was..."

"Just what, dear?"

"I was...c-curious..." Darlene looked away in embarrassment. Clara blinked. Well...she wasn't scarred, but now her innocence was pretty much out the window.

"Curious about what?"

"What...you two do on...your anniversary nights...?"

"Oh...W-well...Lance?"

The human sighed before gesturing for his daughter to come hither. "Come on, dear. Let dad tell ya something about what me and your mother like to do."

 **[One extremely awkward explanation later...]**

Darlene was speechless and flustered. She fought the urge to scream from the mental scarring she just received from her parents. "S-so...you two...do...that...when I'm gone or...a-asleep...?"

Clara rubbed the back of her head. Their daughter asked a question for everything. "Yeah...It's the only way..."

"Besides", Lance interrupted, "why make you wonder when you're awake what we're doing?"

The blue-haired Gardevoir looked down for a second, thinking to herself. So, whenever she was out, her parents went at it like wild animals so she didn't know. Explains why whenever they did it and it was her turn for laundry, her dad's clothes smelled like sweat and musk. But there was still...one thing...she had to ask...and she hoped they said yes.

The couple took their daughter's silence as passing judgment, and Clara made to grab her dress to go to sleep when she was stopped.

"Mom..." Darlene's quiet voice was noted as Clara responded,

"Yes?"

"...Can I...t-try...?"

The couple froze. Did their daughter just...?!

"Sorry, didn't think I heard you correctly, sweetie. Did you say you wanted to try what me and your father do when we're alone?"

"..." She nodded, making the human and elder Gardevoir sweat nervously. Great, the Pidgey and the Beedrills talk didn't work enough for her to leave. Now, they had to show her what sex was.

"Well, only if your father is fine with it." spoke Clara.

Darlene immediately looked to Lance, who rubbed his head. "Well sweetheart", he started, "as long as you don't tell anyone, I don't see the problem with it."

"Thanks." she nodded with an embarrassed blush.

"Now then." Clara brought her daughter close, face flushed red. "I do believe we must get you ready to take your father, right?"

"D-Do you mean...?"

"Mhm." Clara brushed Darlene's hair a bit before bringing her in close for a gentle kiss. Her daughter's eyes widened and was hesitant to kiss back, but slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. The two Gardevoirs moaned softly as they tasted each other's lips, enjoying the flavor of the mix and eventually going as far as using tongue on each other. Darlene had been hoping that being kissed by a girl didn't feel too bad. And here she was now-being kissed by a girl, her mom no less.

'I can't believe my mom's lips are so soft.' the young one commented, feeling her eyes flutter closed to really enjoy the smooch. On the other hand, Clara had a chastising gaze locked on her daughter.

'I cannot believe my daughter had a few sips before she came home! Not even a thought put into it!'

Meanwhile, Lance was captivated by the sight. Even though it was his own wife and daughter kissing like lovers, it was still something to watch. He knew what was about to happen was beyond crazy-and his fella downstairs knew what was gonna go down too-but that didn't mean they should stop because they share blood. That didn't stop Michael. Soon, the two Pokemon separated with a strand of saliva between them. They panted lightly before looking to Lance.

"Well?", he asked,"What are you gonna do first? I sure as hell would love to see it."

Clara had a few ideas, but she would need her offspring to know, so she tapped the girl on her shoulder to get her attention. "Darlene, watch me and do what I do."

"Yes, mom." she agreed, clearing her throat and watching her parents closely. Her mother nodded and pulled the sheets off Lance, allowing both Gardevoirs to see his stiff cock. Darlene blushed and stare a little longer than she should have to be considered normal. "Now make sure you remember how I do this, Darlene." The older Gardevoir grabbed Lance's shaft by the base, feeling it pulse a bit in her grip before she leaned down towards it. Father and daughter watched as Clara started licking across the sides of the shaft to make it shine, even with her previous vaginal fluids still on it.

The latter paid attention closely as she slowly grew wet at the sight of her mother pleasing her father. 'It's so big...' Lance groaned from the administrations, feeling that earlier rush of an orgasm come back.

Clara noticed and started sliding her mouth over the top more often. This had the intended effect because, "Nnnngh!" He held back his more common expletive just to save Darlene's ears before holding his wife's head down. "G-gotta cum...!"

Clara eagerly swirled her tongue across the tip before it twitched and her husband's seed flooded inside her mouth. Darlene watched with a flustered face as her mother's cheeks bulged from the volume, almost looking as if she'd spit some out like she heard a funny joke. Surprisingly, this didn't come true and she took every shot within her mouth with a skill Darlene secretly wished for. Clara pulled up and swallowed the sperm down with a smile.

"Your taste never gets old, honey." she commented as she let go of his cock.

"Heh, thanks." he chuckled.

"But now, it's time for Darlene's turn. Sweetie?" Clara turned to their daughter. "You coming?"

The young Gardevoir in question was in a stupor, which was only broken by the sound of her mother calling her. "Yeah? U-Uh, sure." she nodded.

"Well come on." Clara beckoned her to her dad's shaft, fully erect still despite the orgasm it finally had after all that time. Darlene gulped and crawled over the bed, closer to her parents than she originally was. Both human and Gardevoir watched as the shiny Embrace Pokemon sat between them.

"Ready?" Darlene blushed and nodded quietly. Lance moved closer and hugged his daughter with his cock rubbing against her leg. She gasped quietly and it was missed thankfully.

"D-daddy..?"

"Yes Darlene?"

"Be g-gentle on me, okay?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be extra careful." Lance smiled, kissing her forehead. Least she didn't turn out like her mother when they first had sex-she begged the _whole_ time.

Darlene smiled back before exhaling, feeling some of her initial fear ebb away. "Thanks..." She then reached down to grab his shaft, hand shaking the whole time. He gulped, remembering that she might flinch and use her powers on his length and rubbed her back to help her relax. Didn't want trauma on her for her first time being close to actually touching a cock.

Her hand was soft when it finally got around to the base. 'It's so warm.' she thought in awe. Instinct drove her to rub it up and down its length, making Lance groan from the sensation. "A-Am I doing it right?" she wondered from his reaction, hoping this wasn't too bad.

"Y-you're doing something...s-sweetheart..." he replied, leaning on his arms. She looked down and started moving her hand a little more with that confidence booster. Lance fell back completely from the pressure then, letting her do as she pleased before beckoning Clara over after some time had passed.

His wife moved over and put a hand on her daughter's. "Make sure to rub it faster than that. That kind of work won't bring out what I swallowed."

"Yes m-mom..." Darlene sped up, feeling the friction of their skin before a clear, musky fluid dribbled down his cock for lubricant. It was precum, thanks to Clara's explanation when the question was just about to rise from her tongue, and she rubbed it on his shaft and found that moving became a lot easier. Lance groaned and let his head tilt back while his daughter slowly leaned down near the head. She smelled his musk thanks to the new lube, feeling it wash over her mind and cloud it thickly. It led to rational shyness leaving out and a curious tongue exiting her mouth and rubbing across the tip.

Lance gasped when Darlene slid her tongue around the sides and noticed the salty taste. 'Mmmm...it's just...that right kind of salt...' She didn't find it bad on her taste buds, so she set to making sure to get as much as she can, clouding her mind further in lust. Lance turned away from her as she started swirling across the tip and against the slit and looked to the other Embrace Pokemon in the room.

"S-she learns quick..." Lance stated to Clara before kissing his wife. His wife eagerly kissed back with a moan while Darlene moved her mouth to the tip before slowly moving down on top of it. His breathing hitched, making the kiss more fiery as he started bringing Clara in close while pushing his tongue into her mouth. While they wrestled their tongues with each other, Darlene started trying to take more of him inside her mouth.

It was a little difficult, with her inexperience and her strong gag reflex, but some breathing exercises her mother taught her and some relaxation led to her taking at least half. Lance groaned and lightly thrust his hips out of reflex gained from messing with Clara a lot in the past. Darlene almost choked a bit when he did, but she soon knew her limit and gently bobbed her head on his cock.

'This is amazing!' thought the father.

'I see someone likes having their meat tended to by their own offspring~.' Lance heard a familiar mental giggle in his head. Clara.

'Like you're not finding this hot.' he retorted back.

'Guilty as charged~.' Soon Darlene started going faster while reaching under and touched her dad's balls. He broke the kiss with his wife and ended up groaning as precum shot out his member and stopped afterwards. "D-damn...~"

"Remember Darlene, try to swallow all of daddy's cum." spoke Clara.

'Yes Mom.' The young shiny hummed as her opening grew damp behind her dress, making her legs wet. She paid her own arousal no mind as she bobbed even faster on Lance, making him grip the bed.

"I c-can feel it coming...f-fast..." he warned. Hearing that urged Darlene to bob her head faster while gently squeezing his ball sack. He held back the sudden urge to hold her head down-as that was reserved for Clara-as his cock pulsed and erupted hot seed into Darlene's mouth. Her eyes widened and nearly pulled off, but stayed on as she remembered her mom's instruction and relaxed her throat. His semen flooded her mouth quickly, so she had to swallow as much as possible to avoid choking or spitting any out forcefully. After it came to a stop, she pulled her mouth off and swallowed the last in her mouth.

Lance meekly chuckled as he entered his high, goofy smile planted on his face. His wife took the time to assess his current feelings.

"So, how was it?" Clara looked at him with a knowing smile.

"She...m-might...give you a r-run...for your money in skill, honey..."

"Oh? Well only one way to tell for sure."

"And...what's that?"

"Fuck her pussy...~" she whispered to her husband.

High or not, that still brought concern. "You sure...?" he asked, thinking that if Darlene was possible from their first time, then surely he could knock her up too.

"Just ask her."

"Alright..." Lance turned to his daughter, who was panting a little from her previous actions. "Darlene?"

"Yes...daddy?"

"You...wanna go further?"

"Yes...my pussy needs something..." Guess Darlene heard her mother, or maybe they shared more words than let on, as the older Gardevoir did not chastise her.

"Naughty girl...~" Clara commented at her daughter's profanity.

"But it's t-true..." Darlene sighed from how hot and bothered she seemed to be and laid back, showing off her wet folds. Obviously virgin, from how it seemed to wink just barely in the parent's field of vision.

"Alright, sweetie." Lance got onto his knees, positioning his cock at her slit as he leaned down above her. "Just tell me if it's too much and I'll stop."

"Okay Daddy." He hummed a little before he slowly moved forward. Hissing like a snake, he felt the tip push inside her folds and straight into tighter territory. Darlene gasped at the penetration, instinctively clenching her walls on his shaft and making this a lot harder for him. Lance kept moving and groaned before he reached something. Her hymen, the only sign of her innocence to sex.

"Are you still sure Darlene? You're still a virgin." Lance reminded her.

Darlene gave him a look that, while still with lust and desire, held the confidence that Clara had when she was just about to be deflowered. "I'd r-rather it be you than just some other guy..."

Lance understood, and nodded. "Alright, just be warned it's gonna hurt, but I'll take it slow." He started pushing against the barrier and groaned as he broke through with a little jolt on his part. His daughter shook and let out a cry from the sudden lash in her passage. The pain was like being burned from Will-o-Wisp and she could feel a tear get ready to fall out her eye.

Clara leaned down and wiped the tear away while rubbing her little girl's head. "It'll be okay, sweetie. It'll all feel good soon, okay?" Darlene nodded while gripping the sheets to try and handle it all. Lance went slowly to make sure the pain could be dealt with for his daughter accordingly. Soon, once he actually got as far as the end of Darlene's vagina, the pain slowly ebbed away.

Clara smiled, seeing the change of feeling on her face and giving her forehead a rub.

"How does it feel?" Lance questioned once he was sure the urge to fuck her wasn't too compelling.

"L-like a hot poker..." Darlene mumbled.

"Well, when you're ready, just tell your father to move." spoke Clara.

"M-mhm..." Darlene breathed slowly, hoping it wouldn't be too long before her pussy could relax enough to accept her father's meat. It actually took only a few minutes before the pain was gone and she started feeling tingly. "O-okay...Go Dad..."

He nodded before slowly pulling back and pushed back inside her tight caverns. Instead of crying out, she moaned softly, feeling her walls relax around him to accommodate for the stretching he gave her.

"Ah, damn you're tight." But even then, he still found that her deflowered cunt was still something to behold.

"But that's good for you, right~?" Clara giggled. Lance nodded as Darlene felt her body get warmer with all of his movements. She ended up closing her legs around him, feeling herself get more wet.

"It's so good~!"

"G-glad you think so, sweetie...~" Lance replied, going a bit faster. 'Fuck! Her pussy's hugging me more than I thought...'

'Well, is she better than mine?' Clara thought to him.

'H-Hard to say...' he grunted holding Darlene's hips with each thrust.

'Looks like someone might be getting used to two holes to use soon~...This is a tiebreaker I won't allow to live~.' Clara leaned down and full-on kissed Darlene on the lips. Darlene eagerly kissed back with her mother as her father started pushing his cock back and forth inside her faster. The scene playing before him served as a great drive to plow his daughter's cunt. He slammed his cock in deeper, getting a loud moan from Darlene while she kissed her mother. The two Embrace Pokemon moaned as they mixed tongues with each other in the elder's mouth.

'This is amazing!' moaned Darlene in her mind.

'Oh, it is, isn't it?~' The sound of Clara in her head almost made her spit out her tongue.

'M-Mom?'

'Yes, it's me, sweetie.'

'Y-You heard that? Wh-what I said...?'

'Yes, I did. Might I say, you seem to be enjoying yourself a lot...~' Darlene blushed and let out a louder moan as her father's cock started pushing up against her inner walls. Soon, the two females pulled back from kissing and panted heavily, Darlene more so.

'Wanna learn a little secret about us~?' Clara had a naughty grin on her face as she breathed.

'W-What is it?' Clara grinned wider before rubbing a finger on Darlene's "heart".

"AHHHH!" The young shiny's body was racked with a sudden wave of pleasure, a gush of her arousal shooting out and soaking Lance's crotch.

'Hehehe~.' Clara giggled at Darlene's reaction. She got her old friend with that too.

'W-W-W-What was that!?'

'That, dear, was one of the very reasons we Gardevoir are so popular in sex. Our "hearts' make for one of the most sensitive points on the body.'

'I-I-It felt like my head went all fuzzy...' Darlene admitted.

'That's all the pleasure~...' Clara rubbed it again, just as Lance tensed and blew his load inside of the young girl without warning.

"AAAHHHHH!" Darlene cried, insides tightening around her father. Her mind went go blank from the pleasure, even as she felt his semen flood her pussy and move into her womb. Both of her parents grinned at the sight of their daughter's orgasm, her body shaking and twitching while her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Darlene was pretty much in the great Hall from how high she was.

Nothing could describe how long this went on, but the moment she got tapped and saw sunlight, Darlene felt a little lost.

"W-what the...?"

'It's morning sweetheart. Or nearly noon to help.' Clara mentally projected to her the morning sun nearly at its peak, making her blush a bit from embarrassment.

"Uh...um...wow."

"Finally came down, sweetheart?" Lance asked from behind her, making her jump a bit.

"Y...Y...yes..."

"Good. You've been there all night by the way."

"H-How...?"

'Sorry dear. Didn't watch my fingers.' Clara spoke to her in her mind. 'Must have slipped a little power into them and enhanced the feeling.'

The girl just closed her eyes and whined a bit. Her father patted her shoulder.

"So Darlene, how did you like it?" he asked.

"Y-yeah dad...You're very endowed..." she blushed.

"I think you even came while passed out, naughty girl~." her mother teased with a giggle after.

"M-mom!" Darlene curled into a ball and just hid her red face from them, making the couple laugh at their daughter.

"Oh sweetie, you're too fun to tease." Clara smiled at Darlene's "chagrin".

"No I'm not!"

Her parents chuckled while Lance patted his daughter's head through the sheet.

"You'll be alright sweetheart. We'll keep this a family secret. Just like the baby."

That made her uncurl a bit. Or more, a lot. " _Baby_!?" she cried out from under the sheet.

'Yeah, I checked a few hours ago...' Clara wistfully stated.

"Oh sweet Arceus!" Darlene curled into a tighter ball. "I can't believe this..."

"Sorry hun." Lance rubbed his head. "Looks like I thought wrong." Clara looked to her husband at this.

"You figured you wouldn't knock her up?"

"I thought she wasn't in heat. It doesn't work outside it...but guess I was wrong..."

"What am I gonna do?" Darlene griped. "Getting knocked up, and by my own dad..."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of the baby as our own and treat it like family. No one will know it's yours unless we tell or you tell."

She only sighed in response. Her parents kissed her head on both sides.

'Besides, what's the worse that can happen?'

* * *

 **I can't remember when I got this request. But I know it wasn't from FFN or SF...**

 **Oh well.**

 **Moncheli.**


	45. M Human X F Milotic X M Dragonair

**Consti's like my main guy. He can make even the most simple of things more complex and interesting than it already is.**

 **And I fucking love it.**

 **And if you're wondering why I missed posting two days before-I was a little stressed for the day. Oh, and an M/M warning to those who liked the first story but don't like gay actions.**

* * *

 **Key[Since this is a sequel for a certain character]**

 **(/)-** Blue **/High Pitched Short Groan** = Affirmation or Agreement / **Happy**

 **(-)-** Green/ **Medium Pitched Long Groan** = Indecisive or Confused / **Neutral**

 **(_)-** Yellow/ **Low Pitched Medium Groan** = Declination or Disagreement / **Irritated**

 **(\\\\\\\\\\\\)-** Red/ **Deep, Loud Muffled Roar** = Defending and Subduing / **Angry**

* * *

Several months has passed since the love that blossomed between man and aquatic Pokemon surfaced to its peak. Jason couldn't be anymore happy, especially when his helmet showed it to his lover, Milotic. They were a great team; deep-sea diving, ship exploring, the latter not coming with rotten lies.

Treasure was a common thing to find in sunken ships since the first failure, and all the coins they got were split evenly. Half goes to Amago's Helagia Town's Museum, where it's put in old, ancient chests behind a safe, glass case while the rest goes to Jason's bank. They were, without any form of stronger term, rich, but they didn't flaunt it as others would. They brought what they needed, not what they wanted, and it led to them having money left over.

Lots of it.

With their wealth, Jason was able to buy a sturdier Oz tube for his bulky Diver's Suit so anything like that incident would never happen ever again. He even bought a Diving Collar specially made for Milotic, designed for looks to keep her natural beauty intact and to provide visuals in those dark ships they explore. It's proven to be a great help for her when she has to solo some of the areas he can't go through.

Their lives couldn't be anymore peaceful, especially when it comes to their home life. Which they were now, resting inside a quaint house amongst little neighbors. Jason was busy making lunch for Milotic and himself when he heard the TV switch channels. Turning away from the bacon he was making, he looked to see his lover in all her flowing looks staring intently at the news.

That was a first in his book, as she almost never watched the news **willingly**. Turning the burner off, he walked in the living room to check on the news with her.

The Helagia Reporter was on-a man in a rather laid back outfit of summer clothes. _'Citizens of Helagia, it's yet another report of a mysterious creature attacking deep sea divers in our own port. The creature has yet to be identified, but all we have are recent witness statements to go by.'_

" _Uggggggh..._ " This brought up a rather bad taste in Jason's mouth. Something attacking innocent people for no apparent reason? Unbearable. He continued to listen as the reporter went on.

 _'It's said that any divers who seek the rumored Helagia Royal Ship Treasure, as none of a better name has come up for it, must be careful where they swim. You never know where the creature might come out. Here's our witness to help out.'_

The camera shifted to an interview with the victim of the attack, who looked like he was burnt in several areas, had a broken arm and bandages over his left eye. _'I would recommend staying away from the coral reef...That's where I went when it all...started...The treasure might not be there...but it also might be...'_

The reporter came back on-screen. _'There you have it. Anyone wishing to seek the rumored treasure: Please be careful. This has been Johnny Charen with Helagia News Today.'_

With those news over, Jason switched off the TV, going back to making breakfast. As he restarted the burner to warm his food up, he felt something wrap up on his legs. Looking down, he saw that Milotic had followed him. A green light flashed on his helmet before she looked up with concern. She must know he wanted to go explore the port later. He leaned down to pet her, reassuring her. She didn't looked convinced.

'Miloooooo...(Don't go...)' she pleaded.

"_" his helmet displayed. They had to go. Despite the dangers, they always went for the treasure. No matter how deep, no matter how shallow, they always came up safe. Just because there was a danger in the form of a living being doesn't mean that should stop them. Milotic shook him to try and get some sense into him, but all he did was hug her tightly. She sighed before melting into it.

She couldn't help but feel a nagging in her heart like something was going to go wrong later...

* * *

A few hours later, the both of them were standing on the beaches, the sun in the distance looking orange to onlookers. The couple sat in peace, as they were alone for the time being. Jason was only in his clothes-his old diving suit-with Milotic laying around him. Setting as it was, the bright rays that golden star produced was more than enough warmth for the pair.

'Milo.' Jason's eyes traveled down to her head as she had gestured for him. She nuzzled his face, as his helmet was also nearby, making him smile and hug her around her neck. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he proved to be stronger than her. Not giving up, she wrapped her body around him, letting the momentum the coils brought be her guide to escape.

But even then, he still had her in his clutches and she soon resigned into the hug.

The sun reached halfway down the horizon, meaning that time was passing quicker than expected. This means they had one thing left to do before showtime. Jason turned to Milotic, who in turned looked back at him, curious. He grabbed her chin and brought her closer to his face, leaning in to meet her halfway. Their lips joined together in a passionate kiss illuminated by the setting sun. No tongue, no wild French Kissing, just kissing. He hugged her body to his chest to bring her closer, making the smooch deeper to them. Right before they could lose themselves, Jason pulled back and put his helmet on.

Before he jumped in the water, he made sure to secure Milotic's Diving Collar around her neck. She nodded her thanks before they, as a couple and team, dived into the bay.

They swam around, looking at the new things they haven't seen before, like rows of coral reefs that had mostly Basculin and Magikarp inside. Nothing seemed out of order just yet, so they took the time to explore.

Now an experienced diver can tell you that time underwater is barely calculated at it always flies. Hours had passed and Jason only had to make one trip above water to refuel his oxygen tanks. They had venture to almost every part of Helagia Bay looking for where the treasure might be, or if they weren't lucky the Helagia Monster. It was when they both looked to the distance and saw some lone schools of fish Pokemon swim past them in a panic did they know where to look.

Jason and Milotic swam to the opposite direction of the scared fish, no doubt knowing exactly what they'll find. As they neared their destination, Jason looked around and saw a lot of debris from destroyed reefs. Pieces and chunks where the only things that remained of them. Milotic looked behind her to stare at him, sharing his current mood-determination.

They finally got to the right reef, one marked vilely with skeletons of dead fish around the entrance. As Jason looked at the entrance to the coral, he realized that i'd be too small of a fit, and even then he wouldn't be able to navigate correctly. He turned to Milotic and gesture for her to go in. She nodded and swam inside, hoping that Jason stayed safe on his own.

* * *

In all essences, when you enter a dark and desolate place, you're supposed to come in with others. But when there's nothing to be done about it, you just have to brave through it.

That was not the case for Milotic as she like she was having her soul looked at. Darkness was all around her, and she had to use her collar to see properly. The light only provided little assistance as she had to be close to see what the light was pointing towards. When she was about to round a corner, she found herself being flung to to the nearby coral wall as a Dragon Breath collided with her. The impact of the attack didn't hurt much; it was the impact against the wall that gave her the greatest pain.

"H-huh...?" Looking around with her light, she came across a horn...and further examination revealed to her what the Helagia Monster was...

A Dragonair.

The second stage evolution look at her with cold eyes before he got ready to use another Dragon Breath. Milotic, seeing that he wouldn't stop to simply talk, rushed him with an Aqua Tail, making him stop charging his move to dodge. A loud set of thumps resonated from where the entrance was and Milotic cold hear the sounds of someone struggling. Jason was trying to get to her.

Turning back to the Dragonair, she saw him trying to use another Dragon Breath. She decided to counter with another Aqua Tail.

"Why are you doing this!?" she shouted, getting ready to rush him again.

It took him a while to answer. "Hmph. I have my reasons."

"You have a reason for harming me, those humans, and killing defenseless Pokemon!?"

He growled before shooting his Dragon Breath, making her hurry to dodge its blurring speed and counter with her move. She swung, missing by an inch and he swam away from her. "All they do is run when I want to be friendly and hunt me when they're greedy. I have full reason to harm them. Defending my skin is my right."

She snarled at this. He's one of those who hates all because of a few. "You sure do think highly of yourself. You'd let a few poachers cloud your judgment on the other harmless humans that come down here!?"

"The others aren't so different..." All this chit-chat had stalled him from attacking and his anger soon faded away to curiosity, however little it seemed. He swam a little bit closer as to not be noticeable and looked over her figure. "But you..."

"What about me...?" she wondered, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a rather nice body." His compliment threw her off. What kinda guy just stops being angry and tries to compliment someone...? He's weird.

"Uh...thanks?"

"You're welcome." He looked her over some more and swam a bit closer. She saw this and backed away towards the entrance. "Where are you going?"

"What do you mean where am I going? I'm leaving."

"But...I thought that you'd want to...mate..."

While she had been swimming away, she had been trying to edge a bit closer so that she could escape if he tried charging her could hear just the faintest groan of the coral wall give way to Jason's force. That suggestion stopped her in her tracks and she looked back at him.

"...You're kidding me right?"

"I kid you not, my dear." He seemed not to have noticed, or at the most pretended not to. "It is rather lonely coming home to only darkness. I feel having a mate would help liven the place a bit. So how about it?"

The topic must have aroused him, because Milotic could see the faintest pink along his white underbelly. She fought the urge to gag as his musk still seemed to permeate water and hit her nostrils. She needed to leave or his scent would make her say the wrong thing.

"S-sorry...I don't mate with those who aren't my mate..."

That confused him a bit. "Uh...so...?"

"I'm not mating with you. I have a mate."

He snapped at that. "You little wretch! I'll have you whether you like it or not!" He charged at her with a horned Headbutt, a white trail tailing off form the front of his body. She shrieked and made to swim around and try to escape, but her locks were stuck on the coral wall. Great, just what she needed. Closing her eyes, she waited for the blow that would strike her and no doubt pierce her body. It would never come as the wall behind her seemed to implode, crumbling and breaking apart. Free, Milotic turned to see Jason floating behind her, holding what looked like a hammer. He did not look amused, and his helmet was flashing red.

"Jason!" Milotic called, happy that he was here and turned away from Dragonair. That proved to be their undoing as no sooner they made to swim and hug together Jason was hit by a sucker Dragon Breath, sending him reeling into the vast expanse of water. Milotic swam to keep him safe while Dragonair floated out, glaring at the human as he always will.

She flipped Jason around, making sure nothing was hurt before letting him go. When the human regained his bearings he charged at Dragonair in rage, shocking Milotic as she could only gaze in fear. Dragonair smirked before dodging the lunge the human threw at him and quickly wrapping Jason up in a coil. His dual members blocked Jason's view as the dragon turned to Milotic.

She reinforced her glare. "Stop it! Don't you dare hurt my Jason!"

Dragonair seemed only to like this form of rebellion. "But my dear, you only have to say yes. He won't get hurt and maybe I won't blast him to bits."

"You wouldn't..."

"Watch me..." He squeezed on Jason tighter, making him lose a bit of air as his Oz Tube threatened to break.

She couldn't stand for this. As much as she wanted to just tear off this smug dragon's face, it'd only make it worse. So, with a heavy heart, she spoke once more. "Fine..."

"Fine what, my dear?"

"I'll do it...I'll...[Gulps] mate with you..." Even though he couldn't see doesn't mean he can't hear. Jason growled to himself in the helmet as Milotic submitted to this vile serpent's demands. When the Dragonair's coils loosened at just the right time, the human got an arm free and he literally uppercut the Dragon Pokemon off his body.

Milotic could only cringe as the blow knocked the poor yet evil serpent out in an instant. When they were sure they were safe, she embraced Jason, making sure not to squeeze or it'll break the suit open. When they stopped, they noticed that the upper parts of the coral reef had lost their support and were falling to the sea floor...and they were a little too big to be considered normal. The couple looked at each other, then to the Dragonair, before Jason rushed to grab their unconscious assailant.

Milotic grabbed Jason's arm, just as he got a hold of the serpent. They swam as fast as they could, not looking back and seeing the reef come apart...

* * *

A few hours later was when the Dragonair woke up once more. First thing he noticed was that he was above the water and on a rather soft and grainy surface-the beach once he looked. Next, he saw that he couldn't move, mostly thanks to the likes of Jason down below, straddling his midsection. He growled and tried to wiggle his way out, as he was still a bit disoriented to focus enough for a move of any sort.

"Just stop. You're not leaving here without an explanation." Milotic came into view, glaring the fellow serpent down. He continued to struggle, but alas not having full vitality when he awoke led to him growing exhausted. He soon stopped and laid there to catch his breath.

"Now, done wiggling like a Caterpie just itching to get eaten by a Pidgeotto?" She didn't get a response-he kept panting. Although when he stopped, what his reaction was to her question wasn't one she expected-he just broke down and started crying.

"I-i'm sorry, okay!? I just don't like humans...my...", He swallowed a bit as a lone tear came out his eye, "old trainer...He always beat me when I evolved...trying to make me into...his 'perfect dragon'..." He showed off some of his body, a long scar marring half of his body, and bringing about an involuntary growl from Milotic. "I w-was fine as this, and I didn't want to suffer anymore...so I left...But that was years ago...and I haven't had contact with another Pokemon...who c-c-could be a mate...for me..." His tears came out naturally as he closed his eyes, sniffling in sadness at the story he just gave.

All the while, Jason only heard repeated "Drag's", "Nair's" and "Dragonair's" and was lost as to why he yelled. He looked to Milotic, eyes all the question he needed to ask her. She sighed, clearly touched by what Dragonair said, before using her tail to write a couple words on the sand:

 **|Abused...|**

 **|Lonely...|**

The human felt a little hurt by this, mostly at who in their right mind would want to harm such a majestic Pokemon, before returning his gaze to the sobbing Dragonair. He reached down, towards the serpent's chest and placed his hand over where he was sure the heart was. This made Dragonair stop to see what was going on. He then saw Jason retract his hand and put it over his own heart. Despite the gesture, he had no clue how to translate that, nor did he understand why the human didn't just say something. So, his gaze also went to Milotic.

"He says he is sorry that you had to go through such a thing. He also apologizes for hurting you, and would like to offer his friendship." she explained.

This still left him with one more question. "But why didn't he just say that? Surely all humans ca-"

"He can't..."

"What? How?" Dragonair watched as Milotic made a slashing gesture at her throat and pointed to Jason. "S-so that means..."

"He cannot speak." Now, regret filled Dragonair's heart. Here he was, abused for his power and lonely his whole life and then here's a human that can't even convey his feelings with words-only gestures and touch. This made him feel more disappointed in himself for attacking the duo.

Since there seemed to be no more fight left in the dragon, Jason stood up, stepping over Dragonair and freeing him. But as soon as his foot touched the sandy floor, he was wrapped up once more in the dragon's coils, although it wasn't a threatening gesture as said serpent's penises were out once more. Taking the hug as a plea to mate with Milotic as he initially wanted, he pointed to her as if asking if Dragonair still wanted her. He was surprised when Dragonair tapped his horn on his helmet, signifying that his affection was more to him than her at the moment.

Milotic nodded when Jason turned to her, accepting this offering of mating with her own mate. So, the human hummed a bit before tapping Dragonair for a bit so he could take off his "clothes". Understanding, the serpent slithered off and sat before him. Jason unzipped his suit first and peeled it off his damp body. His muscled body was visible to both of the serpents, one of them drooling as he reached to get his helmet off. Dragonair, from where he sat, could see the marring on the human's neck where his vocal cords would be and felt a lot more reason to want to care for Jason.

So when Jason got his helmet off and reached to get his boxers, he was astonished to see Dragonair already getting them down for him. He let this happen and finally stood there naked before his mate and his new partner of sorts. Both males were fully erect, twitching a little for the human's part, before Dragonair pushed Jason down onto his back on the beach.

A little winded by this, he only gazed on as Dragonair slithered on top of him, his belly scales going across his face before he felt the heat of the serpent's dual members graze across his head. A little angling led to them hovering above the human. Being up close, however, led to him getting a real measurement of the shafts-19" and pulsing a little. He wondered if this was going where he thought it was going before his confirmation came with Dragonair took his member into his muzzle, making the human groan hoarsely beneath him.

Jason wasn't that far off in flavor and musk, mused Dragonair, as he easily took the human's length inside his mouth. His long tongue wrapped around Jason's cock and he let it rub along the underside as he slowly rose his head up. He knew to be careful not to go too fast, as his horn might puncture somewhere, so he simply went slow with his ministrations and soon came up to the tip of Jason's shaft. He descended again, tongue licking around the tip to get a little more reaction than simple noises. Satisfied with the louder groan he got not soon after, Dragonair wiggled his lower body, making his own cocks grab the attention of the human.

Jason had grabbed one once they started moving, noting how warm to the touch the bottom shaft was. So, he brought it down first and slowly took that into his mouth. It spread his lips wide trying to get it in initially and it took a little maneuvering to making sure it didn't scrap along his teeth as he got the head in. The rest came smoothly after, and the human had a portion of Dragonair's girth inside his mouth, all the while the top one hung loosely above his face.

A scraping of the sand nearby led to the two males seeing Milotic come up to them. She had a certain look in her eye that Jason knew right off the bat-she was horny an needed some relief. Dragonair pulled off of Jason as the two Pokemon exchanged words that the human still could not understand from Dragonair's end. Milotic got down on her side a minute or so later, bringing her head around to Jason's penis, while the dragon went to her moist folds down below. The two of them went at the same time, tongue going inside pussy with tongue wrapping around cock.

They all moaned, Jason more mentally than the others. _'W-well this is...a change of pace...'_ It surely was-he fellated Dragonair, Dragonair fellated Milotic and Milotic fellated him-and the noises were one to behold. Both Jason and Milotic bobbed their head on the penises they sucked while Dragonair thrust his tongue inside of the latter with a hum.

But soon, however, the daisy chain was broken as Dragonair grew too bothered by Jason's mouth work. He moved off from the both of them and laid himself out on the grass before the human. At first, Jason thought that the serpent wanted him to ride those monsters, but he was given a directive towards the small opening below his cocks.

The human nodded, giving Milotic a little head rub before walking over to Dragonair, getting down before the serpent's cocks. His own shaft aimed under the bottom one, where a small entrance resided. His tip, which he had been trying to be slow with for penetration, found itself inside of there more quick than he thought. Dragonair moaned all the same, his somewhat cool passage a welcome change to Jason as he grunted from the temperature.

Both males watched as the entirety of the human's dick sunk inside of Dragonair. His sphincters provided minimal resistance-instead, it massaged the human as he rested inside. Breathing to get himself together, Jason slowly pulled back, halfway out before he knew it and reinserted himself afterwards. This led to the dragon making a little yelp as the piercing of his anal passage was swifter than prior.

Milotic looked on while panting as her mate began to thrust inside of Dragonair, making the dragon gasp and squirm in what she could only presume as need from her current state of mind. The sight before her led to her tail fin coming around and rubbing against her folds. Sadly, she could not penetrate herself with it, as she hasn't practiced such a maneuver, but the least she could do was rub the outside and her clit. The dragon's moaning were quite the turn-on to her, as it would with guy-on-guy sex for her. No idea why though, she mused.

The rutting of Dragonair's 'butt' soon grew closer to an end as Jason began to jet precum inside of the dragon's anus. The warm fluids brought a shudder down Dragonair's spine, and he couldn't help the moan that sounded more like begging that exited his mouth. His own cocks were pulsing a lot more noticeably in front of the human. He opted to suck on one of them again, but the thought was thrown away with the wind as his loins began to scrunch up. His cock throbbed a few times before, with a gravely cry, he unloaded a thick wad of seed inside of Dragonair. The heat of it all was a chain reaction, as the dragon also came, shooting thick cum all over his front and on Jason. The two boys didn't hear Milotic as she sunk a little bit of her tail inside her as she gushed out fluids onto the sand with shaky breaths.

Panting, Jason pulled his hard cock out of Dragonair, looking at his seed that dripped out of the hole afterwards. He then got an idea, which came into fruition with no objections: Dragonair gazed in curiosity as the human got on his hands and knees, rear to the dragon. Dragonair was familiar with the position, as he's seen a few canines go at it on the beach before during his scouting days, and he moved to coil around Jason once more. His hemipenes poked around the area of interest as he angled himself and not long after, the bottom cock sunk inside of the human's ass.

The sudden insertion made Jason grunt in discomfort, not one to take it up the ass...much. All those times getting woken up with Milotic's tail fin where the sun don't shine must have helped a bit here, as his anal ring didn't burn in pain at the least. Still, that didn't mean the rest of Dragonair's cock didn't bring about some pleasure, as the smoothness of it brought a little ease to his reactionary sphincter muscles.

Once most of it was inside-as taking **all** of it was as possible as Jason learning a Pokemon move-Dragonair got started, slowly pulling out to the head of his cock and pushing it back inside with his body rubbing on the human with his movements. The gentle pace was appreciated to Jason as his aching ass soon relaxed and felt a lot more receptive to his partner as he groaned once more. Then, the sudden scraping of sand on scales alerted the two once more to Milotic as she came over and took the top penis into her mouth. The double pleasure brought about a moan that, should the beach be populated, anyone within the area would have heard. His shafts were still a bit sensitive from the prior orgasm, so when the top one shot precum into Milotic's mouth, it was no one's surprise.

"S-someone...sure likes...seeing males...play with each other..." His eye twitched in his pleased grimace as she deep throated him. He looked to see that her folds were swollen and sopping, making a wet puddle beneath her on the sand. Dragonair found this amusing before his attention went back to thrusting inside of his new friend.

Jason, meanwhile, began to buck back on the cock inside of him, his own oozing pre onto the sandy floor. He never thought being the bottom for a guy would feel like this, as being the bottom for Milotic when she felt needy was something completely different. His arms shook in his growing bliss as his prostate was being mushed in on itself thanks to Dragonair's wide penis. The stimulation made his cock throb more than it did last time, and it brought another idea into mind.

Milotic whined in disappointment when her mate suddenly pulled her off of Dragonair's meat, the musk of it drawing her back to it for a moment before she got her head together. She then-with a close view-watched Jason grabbed said shaft and bring it inside of his butt along with the first, bringing about a new form of stretching a human with bad anal experience would be screaming in pain from. He then, just to give her something, brought her down to his oozing cock and made her suck on it in the meantime.

Even then, Dragonair didn't want this to end so fast, so instead of speeding up his thrust as he had before the second penetration commenced, he slowed down, going at a pace that was just right for the both of them so neither came. This was good enough for Milotic, as she deep throated her mate with gusto to get him wet. The taste of Dragonair's seed began to fill her mind with lust, and her arousal grew too high to ignore. She pulled off with a needy groan and coil herself around Jason as well. Her pussy angled to his cock and she tightened herself to have it shoved inside of her.

The human felt a tad bit hot from all this coiling, feeling like his body was just a plaything for the two serpents. But, he didn't mind-he could take it, mind you, but if they squeeze any harder he might end up losing more oxygen than he was trying to get back. Although, it seemed he wouldn't be the only one, as Dragonair began to growl like he was feral in the mind. His muzzle came to Jason's ear and nibbled on it aggressively, moving to his neck next and bringing a cold shiver down the human's spine.

If Jason could understand him, then he would have felt a little fear in these words from his partner, "I wonder how you'd f-feel speared on me all the time, human...~"

Milotic, still pushing on her mate's penis, replied with a shaky voice, "N-not if I don't...have any say in it..."

"Oh you know you'd love to watch, darling~." Dragonair chuckled before his laughter turned into sounds of euphoria as he cried out-almost musically-and his cocks exploded inside of Jason. The human felt it blow right into his gut as his anus was quickly flooded, feeling full not too long after this started. During such, Dragonair willed the bottom shaft he owned to slip out of the human, still shooting cum a bit before it moved to Milotic. It made its way inside of her vagina as she pushed forward, piercing herself on both of the anatomically different cocks and getting a moan from both members of the couple.

The warmth of both males inside her made her walls quiver, her own orgasm just around the corner. She could feel Dragonair moving inside of her, as if his cock was searching for something within her vagina. Just what came into mind as a spot within her was hit powerfully by the both of them and it brought her a wave of pleasure that made her scream.

"A-again! Do it A-A-AGAIN!" she begged, feeling her whole body tense with post-climax readiness. Both males nodded and made sure their cocks were angled just right so that when she pushed, they would hit her there again. And they did, getting a vice grip as a reward and making them grunt loudly.

"A-any tighter and you might s-s-steal them..." Dragonair commented, pushing his body faster with no care for whether or not he came anymore.

"AHHHH!~~" was her response as her walls grew too tight for movement. Jason could only feel what was going on before his cock got soaked in his mate's cum. The squeezing of her pussy was enough to get him to cum finally, filling her hole out with his warm seed. And soon, the male dragon behind them joined in with another cry as his cocks discharged into the both of them-Jason mostly getting it flushed out while Milotic was flooded with baby batter.

The three of them slumped, both Milotic and Dragonair uncoiling from Jason and falling onto the beach. The human joined them, resting in between them, and they all fought to catch their breath. The moon's light made them all glow, which is ironic as they were still high in their own afterglows. Milotic caught up first, feeling a little sore down below as her body felt bloated from the dual helping of seed. Jason wasn't far off either, his butt still streaming with Dragonair's seed. The latter finally rose up, panting going to normal breathing after.

Then, the human went over to his clothes to put them back on, as early morning hours left the beach open to the public. A sudden pang of sadness rang on Dragonair's heart. Was he, after just expressing his affection to the two of them, going to be left here? He hoped not, as his bottom lip quivered a little and tears threatened to fill his eyes again.

Color him proven wrong, as when Jason got his suit back on he held his hand out for both serpents. Milotic took the hand gladly while Dragonair sat there in disbelief. The female smiled as Jason made hand signs, most emphasis on the one meant for 'living'.

"I don't..." Dragonair trailed off.

"He's asking if you want to live with us silly." Milotic aided. "He wants to care for us both."

This was more than enough reason to cry still as he glomped ***** Jason with his body, hugging him with tears of joy. Milotic cooed at the show of love and soon joined in. The human could only smile and hugged the two serpents, turning to walk-heavily-towards where home was. They may have finished this mission with no treasure, but hey...

Love works too.

* * *

 **"I should mention that I'd favor Dragonair's hemipenes being prehensile, or having an ability to move on command, allowing him to move them." His exact words if you're wondering. :U**

 ***Glomp-the act of throwing one's self to a person/thing to hug them.**

 **And I'm almost done with the current requests. Just need to get myself in order for tomorrow, where I try to binge write to get the rest out of the way.**

 **Moncheli.**


	46. F Suicune X F Mienshao X M Human

**This will also be fun!**

* * *

"'Master' this and 'Master' that...I swear that Mienshao needs to learn her place." grumbled a woman walking through the halls of a very well kept and modest-looking manor. The halls were shiny, freshly waxed none long than four hours ago and still carried the sheen. The walls were a mixture of gold and white with paintings of old people that the woman could care less about.

The double doors to her room greeted her with little remorse as she slammed them open in her irritation. Perhaps she was a little miffed from something. This could be further by her suddenly growling like a canine before being enveloped in a light and dropping onto all fours. When the light went away, a pristine, slender Suicune was in the woman's place, holding a scowl.

Her body was as a Suicune's should be,except with the obvious exception of luscious curves, a taut butt that was firm to the touch and breasts that were large enough to be some of her weight-then again, having E-Cups that could damn well be FF could be an explanation. Besides that, she huffed onto her bed and looked at the ceiling.

The sounds of light footsteps going across her door almost made her snap and shoot a Hydro Pump towards it. That girl must not realize that her and _only_ her was worthy of claiming their master as a mate. Hmph. She'll learn, Suicune mused, as she decided to nap off her attitude.

Having a dream of watching her Master walk around in only some boxers while his manly body flexed with every step he took did not help tone her mood as she woke up feeling bitter. Seeing that it was well past evening and that Master would be home any minute didn't help her either. With going back to sleep out of the question, Suicune decided to get out of bed. Shifting to a more bipedal-friendly form so she didn't go back to being human, she put on her favorite uniform.

A maid's outfit that not only hugged her waist in the most snug fashion, but was absent of a back side. So while she looked like a worker from the front, you could see her goods from behind. And might she admit, while she tied the outfit secured onto her back, she loved seeing the look on Master's face when he watched her clean something while bending over. It let her know that even when in battle where he held the staff of command, he was putty in her paws at home.

Opening the door to her room, she was greeted with the sight of who she was miffed at-a Mienshao.

Her figure wasn't as voluptuous as Suicune, but she made up for it with her eyes and butt, which the Legendary couldn't argue she was jealous of. She only had the upper hand with breast size as the little Pokemon was only C-Cup.

The little Pokemon was also leaning against the wall in what looked like exasperation, but upon closer inspection it seemed to be sorrow. Eh.

"Why are you out here, whelp?" Suicune asked, getting Mienshao's attention almost instantly.

"I...I-i...I'm sorry..."

"Ugh, why are you apologizing? I can't berate you if you want to have a sob show on me!"

Seemingly ignoring that, the purple Fighting type continued. "I'm sorry...that I love our Master...I know you said he's yours and only yours but...I just can't..."

Suicune sighed to herself. She couldn't believe Mienshao remembered that claim. It's been almost two years since she yelled that to her when she caught her masturbating to one of his swimming pictures as a Mienfoo. At that time, she had been really frustrated that he was ignoring her heat and lashed out at whatever.

"Look..." Mienshao looked up at her again. "I know it's hard to keep feelings bottled down..." She got a nod. "But I...think I know...a way...to get you to know if he...likes you back or not..."

Believe it or not, Suicune almost puked from saying that. Generosity was _not_ her strongest virtue. Mienshao looked at the Legendary with disbelieving eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked, hoping this wasn't a farce.

"Y-yes..."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" The Fighting type hugged the wolf tightly, whip-like arms securing them together. Suicune fought the urge to kick her away. Hey, she didn't like being touched by those who were below her. That's how her mother taught her to be.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Get off me." Not in the mood to be placated by that, Mienshao let go with a smile, her spindly tail wagging behind her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked with pleading hands.

"Well first things first, don't touch me again...Ever."

"No promises."

"Ugh. Anyway...you just need to do as I do whenever I'm around Master."

"You mean start acting snobbish and demanding for everything on a silver platter?"

"Not like that! I am not like that...Am I?"

"Well..." Mienshao looked a if she was gonna go into description about it, so Suicune stopped her.

"I get it. I'm a bitch at times. What I meant was be flirty."

Mienshao blushed, her purple fur growing darker around the nose region. "F-flirting...? I'm...not good at that."

Suicune smiled at this. "Good. I'm gonna teach you how..."

* * *

Later, Suicune was hanging around the living quarters of the house, standing in her mischievous maid outfit. making sure it was tied as tight as she wanted, she knocked on the door behind her again.

"What's taking so long in there Mienshao?"

"I feel...naughty...in this.." she replied meekly, sounding scared.

"That's the point of it. You use it to flirt. Now get out here or I'm dropping this whole idea down the loo."

There was a meek whimper behind the door before it opened, revealing Mienshao in a rather tight-fitting maid outfit. Hers practically hugged her hips, and the back part was just open-no tying to be had. Guess the design was more reliant on the body's own methods of keeping clothes on it.

"I can barely breathe in this thing." the Martial Arts Pokemon complained, opening her collar to rid of some heat.

"Your own comfort doesn't matter. What does matter is how you present yourself when Master gets here. Now put on your frilly tiara and get to work."

"But...there's nothing left to tend to."

Suicune smiled at this. "Don't worry, I gave you something for it."

"Like what?" Mienshao got a blank stare before the Legendary ran to the living room. "Like what!? Suicune! Wait up!" Running was hard when you're wearing tight clothing, so it was no joke that Mienshao was beaten to the living room despite her speed and size advantage. What she saw was the epitome of her Master's once pristine and spotless living room.

Now a pig sty with a literal Swinub walking around.

"What happened!?" the purple fighter exclaimed as she rushed to get cleaning supplies.

"Training my natural powers with the Northern Winds. You know, Legendary stuff." Suicune held back a laugh as Mienshao comically went to work getting rid of the mess. The furniture, once upturned, was put back into place before hurriedly scrubbed and vacuumed. The pieces of trash and such were put into a garbage bag, with the Swinub who had sneaked inside the house was kicked out a window. Ouch.

Finally, as Mienshao was scrubbing the floors, the sounds of keys being jingled made it to Suicune's ears and she grabbed a nearby bucket of soap water to help. The surprise helping hand made Mienshao pause.

"What's u-"

"Master's here. Keep working and making sure you're on your knees."

The command was set in place, just as the front door opened and a man walked in.

He was a tall human, a bit lanky in build, yet carried a bright air of strength in his posture. He wore a suit, more than likely displaying his mood of exasperation of where he just left. He dropped his suitcase by the door and put his blazer in a nearby closet.

"Hey girls." he called, his voice deep despite his slightly tanned complexion.

"Hello Master!" "Hey Karl." they responded, continuing to work.

"Well now", he unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie, "I wasn't expecting a greeting out of you Suicune. 'Specially after last night. And Mienshao, please don't call me that."

"I-"

Suicune muffled her response with a paw. "Don't...just keep working. He'll notice...Wag your tail or something."

Mienshao nodded before getting back to work, scrubbing a stubborn stain on the floor. No doubt Suicune made it special for her. The vibrations of coming footfalls made her work a bit slower as her body jiggled in her efforts to clean up. The looming presence of Karl made her shiver a bit in nervousness but she continued as if he wasn't there. Although, the excitement to impress did make her tail wag as Suicune told her, and no doubt that he was getting an eyeful of what she had between those legs because of it.

"S-so...Ahem, what happened here?" he asked, the slight stutter not going unnoticed by Suicune, who responded.

"Training."

"You trained some stains on the floor?"

"Hey, stuff happens." Suicune bent a little bit forward to scrub another stain out, letting her hindquarters face Karl. He coughed again before sighing to himself.

"Well then...Hope you girls finish soon. Dinner won't cook itself." He then walked off to his room, leaving them to finish. When the door to his room closed, Suicune snickered to herself. She loved it when Karl played hard to get.

"So...Was that it?" Mienshao asked, arm tired of scrubbing at the same spot.

"Nope." Suicune sat up onto her knees, "That was just a taste for what he could have. Now it's time we let him, say, test the waters." She thought to herself for a moment, before using a small Aurora Beam on the stain, making it go away when she crushed the ice on it. "There."

"But...why not do that before I started cleaning it?" Mienshao whined, now feeling stupid for forgetting to use one of her own moves to help clean.

"One, so that he could actually notice you, and two because that's payback for trying to be selfish."

"But I"

"No buts. Now get your butt up so we can start cooking or I'll have your butt over the mantle." Although it sounded like a joke to the Fighting type, Suicune's face told her that she better get to work or she's gonna get hurt.

* * *

Cooking is no difficult feat, even for a Pokemon like Mienshao with how her arms are made. By the time, dinner time was coming, she had already finished the night's meal.

Chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, string beans, and a side of macaroni. And to help wash down all of it, she even made some Coba Berry Juice for them to drink. Suicune walked in after having showered from "working so hard".

"Are you still not done?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the little Pokemon.

"I am now. Just tell Master-"

"Karl."

"Right...Tell...Ma-Karl...to come eat for me, please."

Suicune sighed. "You're lucky he's hot." She walked back out the kitchen, thankfully giving Mienshao more time to prepare plates for the three of them. All the silverware was put in their places in front of each seat, saucers followed after, and finally the food was equally rationed to each plate. Nothing better than a fancy dinner set, figured Mienshao, as Suicune came back with the man of her secret affections.

"Looks great, Mien!" Karl cheered as he sat down in a seat of his choosing.

"Thank you...Karl..." Sounds like calling him by his real name will be a problem for her, but she would make due as her and Suicune sat down to eat as well. Silence reigned over them as they chomped away at their dinner, Karl especially as he really dug in. Mienshao felt a sense of pride well within her gut. She wasn't aware her food was that good, especially for her second time cooking...right...

A loud belch was the only sign of Karl's completion of his dinner. "'Cuse me."

"You're excused." Suicune replied, eating the last of her beans. Mienshao still had food left, as she didn't really need much food to begin with.

"Yeah, sure...I'll be in my room if you two need me." With that, Karl wiped his face off, and bade them good night for now before retreating back into his room. Once the door closed, again, Suicune turned to Mienshao.

"Did you smell it?"

Mienshao stopped eating to look at the Legendary in confusion. "Smell what?"

"His arousal."

"W-what?"

Suicune inwardly groaned at how dense Mienshao seemed to be in the art of sexual anatomy. "Did you or did you not smell him getting hard in his pants?"

"Well...I..." The Fighting type fought actively to just outright admit it, even trying to peck at the little crumbs and drops of her food and say that's eating something.

"Don't lie to me." Suicune hardened her gaze and Mienshao was once again feeling fear from herself.

"Yes, okay!?"

"Good." Confused, Mienshao wondered why the Legendary didn't scold her for such an outburst, before she found herself being pushed out her chair and to Karl's room. A hard blush covered her face the whole way there, and when the door opened it wasn't going down anytime soon.

Apparently, their master took quick showers, and was shameless about himself to boot, because he was stark naked in his room as he walked around, seemingly looking for deodorant. He didn't even look surprised or embarrassed when the girls came in-in fact, he smiled when he saw Suicune.

"Oh hey. Did you feel that itch again?" he asked, obviously some lingo Mienshao never heard as she looked between them for answers.

"No, I brought her here so you can scratch hers." Suicune answered, gesturing to Mienshao.

"Oh, okay. What about you?"

"I'll take my turn after you break her in. She's obviously a virgin, so you _have_ to be gentle."

Karl blew a raspberry at her. "I can be gentle."

"That's not what happened last time when you pulled that little stunt and hit me right in the pelvis. Couldn't walk straight for who knows how long because you wanted to 'go as deep as you could'."

"Oh don't act like you didn't like it." Karl chuckled to himself before coming over to the girls, Mienshao getting tense from how close his crotch seemed to get to her. Within arm's reach, he brought her up to level with his face, smiling the whole time despite how obviously scared she was. "So, you wanna do this?"

The Martial Arts Pokemon whimpered a little, almost quietly, "D-do...what...K-k-k-karl?"

"Oh you know. Sex. I thought Suicune told you if you girls need me for anything, even for those 'itches', then you can tell me. I don't have a problem with it."

"..." Sex? Sex!? Just what have these two been doing in private time!?

"Well?"

"..."

"Come on Mienshao! You wanna tell him, or do I gotta do it?" Suicune interrupted, crossing her arms in annoyance. Why did she have to be the bold one when it came to sex?

"N-no."

"Then you better say it and get this over with! It's taking me a lot just to not pounce him myself."

Karl looked between them, wondering just what they were going on about. "So...is that a n-?" Then, before he could really talk, Mienshao mashed their lips together in a rather desperate kiss. She poured whatever feelings she could into it, hoping that Karl would understand that she didn't want to just have sex. She wanted to mate, like real lovers. Not just for the thrill. She hoped he understood as she pushed her tongue inside his mouth with a deep blush.

Suicune was rather surprised at the little Pokemon. A little smile was on her muzzle as she watched her co-worker and master make out-once Karl stopped looking surprise. The sounds of their tongues wrestling together were quite loud and hard to ignore once jealousy set in. When she had enough, she cleared her throat of non-existent grime to get their attention back.

Mienshao pulled away first, panting, flustered, ad genuinely looking aroused. "C-can we mate, master...? Please...?"

Karl smiled. This was how Suicune looked when she was in her first heat. Of course, there wasn't a pup out of it, but it was nice nonetheless. "Sure we can. Suicune, you can wait right?"

"I'll do more than wait, Karl." she muttered before stepping out the room. She closed the door behind her and left it at that.

"Huh. So Mienshao, you-" Karl was once again surprised when Mienshao cut him off, but this time she pushed him onto the bed, her crotch facing him as she licked at his shaft. She seemed eager enough to get a taste, as she left no inch of him spared. His schlong was hard in a matter of lollipop licks, and it was well lubed with her saliva when she went down on it.

"Agh...S-someone knows their...s-stuff..." he murmured, seeing that a virgin can learn a few things too. Must have been watching him and Suicune mate, or something. Regardless, he didn't leave her hanging as he started licking her pussy lips. She gasped, pausing in her little quest as he lapped at her dripping vagina. It was kinda puffy with need, showing just how into this she was. No doubt she'd like what he was about to do when he spread her open.

"M-master...what're you doing...?" she asked, panting a little louder. Her outfit was starting to cling to her body, and the frills of the skirt hid him from her. So when he pushed his tongue inside her folds, neither got to saw her shocked face. He could barely push inside with her walls squeezing so hard. He rubbed her butt as if to tell her to relax, but she was still clueless as to what she should do here. He didn't want to stop either, as her juices were of the kind you could love in a drinking glass.

Mienshao shuddered as she worked on Karl's cock, trying her hardest to bring about the same pleasure she was getting. Something like pressure was rising from her body, and she didn't know how to hold it. It felt strong too, so she felt the need of putting Karl's length inside her muzzle before she screamed in bliss.

The human mentally smiled as he ate out his Mienshao, liking how her juices spurted out strong. It didn't seem to end and at some points, he had to keep his mouth open to taste it. And he was not at all disappointed. Like Oran Berries. Kinda tart but with that little sugary kick at the end. His face was coated in her sweet nectar long before it was actually over, and when it was, Mienshao was left slumped over, face on his cock.

"Mien?" Karl called, shaking her a bit as she lay still. Once he felt the rise and fall of her stomach, he sighed a little in relief. Good, least she didn't pass out. He, without any form of shame, moved her so that her lips rested on the tip of his still throbbing shaft. It was still ready to go, but he wanted to give her a taste of it-see if it wakes her up. Once her mouth began to get around the tip, she whimpered a bit and he almost pulled her away. Her hands, however, stopped him as she went as far as possible, getting him deep in her throat. Still catching her breath, her breathing mingled with her muscles and her esophagus squeezed him tight.

"N-nnngh...S-some good...throat w-w-work you got...Mien...~!" Karl couldn't believe he was being brought to the point of no return so easily. In fact, it made him wonder just what else Mienshao could do with her typing. He'll have to find out in a second as, with a gentle hold on her head, he discharged his human milk down her throat. Muffled pleas exited her stuffed muzzle and he let go, believing he was choking. Quite the opposite really, she just wanted to actually taste it. Her cheeks bulged like a Dedenne, straining to keep the stream within while her tongue swished around in the gathering. Salty, musky in scent, and had that kick that made her murr like she was a Haxorus getting a massage. When it ended, she swallowed what she could, feeling that a few drops of his semen escaped her mouth.

"M-master...that was...w-wonderful..." she stated, wiping her mouth with her fingers. Karl chuckled as she looked at the appendages.

"Y-yep..that's what Suicu-" He stopped as she sucked the semen off of her fingers, licking her lips afterwards. "Suicune...said..."

Mienshao looked at him with a gaze full of affection and desire before getting on her hands and knees before him, assuming the mating position all Pokemon were familiar with. Her moist folds and unused rosebud winked at Karl as she raised her tail up. "I'm r-ready to move on...M-master..."

"Of course you are." He rolled his eyes at the coincidental situation before him, getting on his knees behind her. His shaft had just tried to go down, but it shot up once the head got inside of her pussy. The unexpected piercing of her folds made her gasp, looking over her shoulder to the human getting ready to deflower her.

"G-gentle...please...?" she asked, hoping he's not as rough as male Mienshaos. They just went in, did it for a few minutes, came, then pulled out. She hoped it wouldn't be like that. He nodded before she turned away from him, proceeding with a gradual pace towards the limit. He was halted, however, by the very thing she had been both worried and excited about ever since they started-her hymen. The somewhat papery flesh protected any further progression to her cervix, and they both knew Karl had to break it. So, he looked to her for a confirmation to proceed. First, Mienshao braced herself against the foot board of the bed. Then, she closed her eyes and nodded...

With a short yet hard thrust the wall was taken down, Mienshao crying out as the sharp pain rocked her body. She whimpered when that pain receded a bit, feeling a tear or two come to her eyes, but she wiped them away. Karl sat completely still, waiting for another affirmative.

"J-just go, M-m-master! It'll pass as you rut me...!" she ordered, looking over her shoulder in a demanding yet pleading way.

"If you say so..." He held onto her hips and moved on, hitting her cervix with a few inches left out. She gasped, eyes widening towards the door, which she noticed was cracked. Maybe Suicune was listening in on them? No more thought could go into it as Karl pulled back out of her, making her groan with mixed feelings. She knew focusing on the pleasure would be best, but she couldn't ignore the pain either. The only thing she could do was hope that it would just go away.

Meinshao's wish came true as her master got started, slowly thrusting into her pussy for a few moments before gaining more momentum with time. The pain dulled to a small ache that she could very much so forget as the pleasure began to build, making her moan softly. Her eyes closed tight as her walls began to grow wet from his ministrations, providing more lubricant and louder pumps into her vagina.

The floor creaked once before something planted itself in front of Mienshao. Opening her eyes, she got a face-ful of Suicune's crotch. Gasping in surprise, she gazed at the swollen folds before her. They glistened in the dim lighting and they seemed to clench in reflex to Karl's thrusting. "U-uh..."

"Shut up." Suicune didn't sound one to trifle with as she grabbed Mienshao's head and shoved it to her pussy, forcing her muzzle inside of her passage. The wolf moaned without shame, making sure Mienshao couldn't move her head away. "A-and make sure you use your tongue...t-this time."

Mienshao didn't want to comment on how last time wasn't her fault before she slid her tongue inside of Suicune's pussy. Her taste buds were assaulted with a more runny substance, like something more worthy of a drink. And it was just the right amount of sweet and sour-like lemonade on a hot day freshly made-so it wasn't bad to recoil from. Karl ended up fucking her deeper inside of Suicune, though, and her muzzle dug in further to the point where her nose brushed against the Legendary's clit, which got the natural reaction of her moaning loudly.

The little button was erect ***** and it sure did bring her more arousal to gush onto Mienshao. "H-how about...you use your hands...a-and put them to use...?" Suicune ordered.

"Why so forceful, Cune?" Karl chuckled at her drunken glare towards him. "What, you're making her be the full submissive here."

"A-all...she's good for..." The wolf's point was more opinionated, but she held to it as she locked her legs around Mienshao's head instead.

"Why do you say that~?"

"Just look at her." Mienshao's head was pretty much in outer space with all the scents filling her nose. Suicune's taste was almost like alcohol, and Karl's cock was hitting her really hard against the small opening to her womb. It's been long enough that had she not been tending to Suicune like a good maid, she would have been screaming for more. In fact, she vibrated the wolf's cunt with her moaning, which was a good substitute anyway.

The human just shrugged in the end before his balls began to scrunch up. His precum had been plenty of help, as it mingled with Mienshao's arousal and made thrusting about as easy as eating a sandwich, and he had been waiting for when this moment rose to do one thing that would surely make the Pokemon between him and Suicune very happy. So, with every ounce of stamina he could muster at the moment, he traded speed for power and rammed against Mienshao's womb. She screamed louder inside of Suicune, and the wolf of the Northern Winds growled in lust in response.

"J-just blow in her a-a-already...She needs her example..." The command was met with Karl's tip pushing against the 'mon's cervix, grunting as the force necessary was more than he's exerted before. And that's saying something since he and Suicune has played before to this level of roughness. His cock pulsed as he tried to penetrate this new tier of tightness, the edge becoming very low on ground to hold. He seethed, and pulled back a little to slam his hips to hers, the cock head finally breaking through.

Mienshao screamed her loudest into the pussy she ate out like brunch, her own convulsing and spurting her cum out like a hose from the buildup. Karl wasn't too far off, as his jizz broke through the dam that was his will and filled her womb up to capacity. His penis acted as a cork, and it all stayed inside of her right to the end. And when it did end, nothing streamed out as he pulled out of her. A little extra drop-on the other hand-dripped out of his cock and landed on the outside of Mienshao's vagina, making it looked like a decent creampie.

Said Pokemon weakly curled and and rolled to the side of the bed, feeling tired out. She could barely hear what was going on as she neared the sweet bliss of sleep...From the two of them continuing...to Suicune screaming like she was dying as Karl fucked her like she did something bad...to a little roleplay with her maid outfit...the black kept out what happened next.

* * *

When Mienshao awoke, she knew it was morning time, as her mental clock always woke her around 10 or so. Plus, the sunlight beaming through the window furthered her assumption. Although, when she made to get up to stretch and yawn, she could only yawn as, when she checked...she was bound to her bed. Thankfully, it was sheets tight in a tight yet not uncomfortable knot that held her instead of handcuffs or whatever kidnappers usually use. And another weird thing-her arms were not bound in a sprawled out fashion-they were behind her back. Her legs were spread wide open and a little bent to give her forced presentation a more interesting flare.

She blushed before her door opened, Suicune entering and shutting it. She didn't let the door locking go unnoticed before the wolf came over.

"Um...S-suicune, what's goin-"

"Quiet." The Legendary got down on her knees between Mienshao's legs, unreadable expression all on her face and preventing a true motive to be discovered.

"..."

"Good. Now, since you and Karl finally mated, I think it's time I introduce you to another form of service..." Suicune held up a picture of what seemed to be her surrounding by...Mienshao blushed at what she saw. Females. Just all females of various species rubbing on each other as they rested on their knees before Suicune.

"U-u-uh..."

"Save it. Once we're done here, you're gonna be spending a lot more time with me than cleaning. Now, since you were so kind as to drain Karl last night when you two finished, I believe this is the right way to give you punishment."

Mienshao didn't get it until Suicune pressed her paws on either side of her folds, making her gasp from the close contact. Although, she wasn't ready for the Legendary shoving her muzzle down there, digging her wide tongue inside without a care. Her sensitive pussy made Mienshao scream out on instinct. The pleasure she felt last night from Karl just...it went out the window with this kind. Or maybe..it was just the raw domination that brought more euphoria to her?

'Say hello to your new job... **Shao**...' Many screams flooded the manor that day, no one else around to hear it except from where it originated from...Well...except for in the basement...where female Pokemon rested in a heap on top of each other, squirming at the sounds their master made...

There's gonna be a new girl in town...

* * *

 **Hopefully, that was a better ending than I could think of, because I was fresh out of ideas once the sex was over. And, I'm almost done with the original requests-Just need to get the M Tyranitar X M Rampardos and the M Human X F Eeveelutions ones done and I can finally have a clean slate to go on from.**

 **Stay tuned for more fantasies. (FFN Only)And let's try to get this series to pure 100's. That'll be a good achievement for me to live by and go on from. And...there's a thingy on my profile. You know, at the top, where the Hide Bio button is. Why don't you click on that thingy for more so I can get a good survey done? K, thanks!**

 **Moncheli.**


	47. M Tyrantrum X M Rampardos

**Bets are bets.**

* * *

 _For...whoever requested this. :P-"A Bet's A Bet"-M Tyrantrum X M Rampardos_

Life is strange in prehistoric times. There are no cities, no towns, no battles for money and fame, no people to create things to make a brighter yet ignorant future, and not even normal Pokemon. No, this is the era of the fossils in their prime.

These Pokemon are rather peaceful; Aerodactyls screeched on the skies; Auroruses grazed in the grasslands and trees; Cradilies set themselves on valley tops to bloom and perform photosynthesis; Omanytes and Omastars swimming through the waters; Kabutops hunting for food with Kabutos on their heads-parents and children; and the ever so elusive Bastiodon herd that masquerade as a wall when they slumber. Yes, they make for good-

"BEST!"

"NO, IT WAS MINE! I'M BEST!"

And then, there was these two...A Rampardos, known for its hard head structure and easily feeble tolerance to things he considers annoying, glared to his unfortunate rival. A Tyrantrum, he was, and a very cocky one too. Must come from the Dragon within him.

"NO, I LIFTED IT HIGHER BEFORE YOU! I BEST LIFTER!"

"NO, YOU TINY ARMS! I LIFT FASTER WITH BIG ARMS!"

They butted heads with each other, snarling. A little ways away, a little Skarmory was watching over them. It, or she by the way her build was, seemed bored, even as the titanic Pokemon looked ready to fight for blood.

"It's just another tie..." she muttered. Surprisingly, both of the dinos caught that.

"WHAT!?" "HUH!?" They both yelled, able to split eardrums if they weren't so damn competitive.

"You two had another tie!" she yelled back in annoyance. "Just like the other times."

"It is NO TIE!" Tyrantrum yelled. "I WON!"

"NO, ME WON! YOU LOSE!" They butted heads once more, snarling as if ready to tear at each other's throats. Skarmory sighed and shook her head.

"You two are complete morons."

They then turned and snarled at her, finding actual offense in her words. Tyrantrum got an idea. "Give us more contest! Now!"

"What else is there? You've done everything you can get your tiny hands on, along with seeing which one of you has the thickest skull."

"Think of something! Anything! You supposed to be smart bird!"

Skarmory sighed and shook her head before looking around. Most of the surrounding area was littered with debris, as racing with these two is more...primal than normal. The lifting contest they just had destroyed the boulder they were holding, so they can't try eating...Hmmm...

'Think, what else haven't they done?' Everything she could do, they couldn't. It seemed as if they'd live on in ties... Although, when she looked to their hips... Her brain got a rather naughty thought. Finding it worth it, she looked up to se the two of them still roaring at each other.

"Alright, I've got the perfect idea." Her interruption made them stop arguing and turned to her.

"Well?!" they both yelled.

"The contest on who can mate the best."

"Mating?" Tyrantrum got a wide grin on his face at that. "I mate with all females! Easy contest!"

"Hmph!" Rampardos puffed his chest out in pride. "I mate better! Females limp when they leave cave!"

Skarmory smirked at their enthusiasm, but cut it short with, "Oh no, I don't mean with females. I mean with each other."

They both felt like they got hit with a long-range Earthquake and stared at her in shock, then each other, before they recoiled and stepped away a good distance from each other.

"No!" they both yelled.

"Any male can mate with a female, but if you can make another male submit, than it's clear who's the best at mating." she stated. "But...if you want to end up second best, go ahead and ram your heads against each other again."

"Fine!" Tyrantrum, before Rampardos could do anything, forced the other male onto his belly, pinning him down with his weight.

"Hey!" Rampardos pushed up and made Tyrantrum land on his back before pinning him down.

"Let go! I'm no bottom!" The rex yelled, readying to kick his rival away. Rampardos avoided the kick and used his leg to hold Tyrantrum's back and butted heads with him again. It was a test of hardest head then as Tyrantrum did what he could to get this mockery of dinosaur blood off of him before he got his brain to work and reeled his head back to slam it into Rampardos' skull.

It dazed him a bit, making the big lug shake his head, which opened him open for a kick that doubled him over in painn and breath loss. That down, Tyrantrum stood up once more, roaring and pinning Rampardos back down to the barren ground.

"Now then...I'm no bottom..." He growled as his loins stirred to life within his genital slit.

"Yes you are." Rampardos shot at him, still feeling cocky even when downed.

"No. You are bottom." Tyrantrum ground his crotch on Rampardos's butt, getting it to poke out to meet the Rock type's rear. Rampardos growled in reproach and tried slapping Tyrantrum away with his tail. But the big rex, for once, anticipated it and blocked the blow as his shaft began to slide out, already halfway to full hardness.

Then, Skarmory flew down to Rampardos. "You gonna let him do that to you? I thought you were better." she spoke to the downed Pokemon.

"QUIET! Me will..g-get FREED!" Rampardos struggled with all he could, straining the muscles in his body to do so. But in his struggle, his butt came in contact with Tyrantrum's cock, and it served to harden it faster, bringing it to a scary full mast of 32" behind him.

"Hah!" Tyrantrum laughed. "Tremble as you take me!"

"Never!"

Skarmory flew over near Tyrantrum. "Hmm, maybe you should make him want it.".

The big lug liked that a lot. "Perfect idea~..." With a little maneuvering, Tyrantrum moved around so that his cock faced Rampardos.

"Hah! That puny compared to mine!" Rampardos yelled, despite knowing it was a lie. His own was a few inches off, but thicker. So he had that to go for.

"If so puny, then suck it." Tyrantrum leaned down and forced Rampardos's face to his cock, smearing his lips with his musk. Even with this indignifying ***** tactic, Rampardos still had one thing to ride on.

'Huh, I show him me best mate and make him blow fast!' Without a care, Rampardos took the monstrous length into his muzzle, spreading his lips wide immediately. Tyrantrum growled as the other Pokemon enveloped his member in wet warmth and licked across the sides of it. Although, it was another male, he found himself smirking at the sight.

"Nnnngh, you good bottom..." In response to that, Rampardos growled around the cock, making the member feel the vibrations and the owner hum softly in amusement. He licked across the tip while slowly moving his head on it to spread his saliva on it. Meanwhile, Skarmory watched on from an over branch that survived their race, finding interest in their little show of male on male action.

"Don't forget to relax your throat!" she called down to Rampardos. He snorted and did so, taking all of Tyrantrum with no problem now. He hoped his own cock wasn't showing behind him as he began to bob his head on the member inside of his muzzle. Tyrantrum growled louder while thrusting his hips and pushing his cock in deeper, feeling something discharge from his length and into Rampardos' throat.

The Rock type down below couldn't take that easily, so he gagged, tightening his throat on the big rex.

"You have v-very tight throat!" Tyrantrum announced, leaning his head back to enjoy himself. Skarmory snickered at this, wondering just what else these boys would do to each other just to prove something.

Rampardos began to panic, his pride diminishing with every forceful shove into his muzzle by his rival. 'Me need to make him blow fast!' he thought, knowing that not a lot would help that happen. So, he did something he knew Tyrantrum wouldn't let him live down-he moaned.

"Hah! Me knew you would fall before my mass!" the big rex chuckled, smirking down at Rampardos. Rampardos hoped he'd shut up as his moaning provided more vibrations to be pleasured by, and pleasure it did as the endless stream of precum came to a stop.

"Me ready to blow!" Smirking, Rampardos gave a very loud moan, more than enough to satisfy that last push. Tyrantrum snarled out as his cock twitched and started shooting his seed inside Rampardos' maw. The more fossil-like Pokemon grunted from the force of the rex's ejaculation, nearly choking on one blast alone. He tried staying relaxed to ease the stretching that the rex's orgasm brought as he swallowed the seed.

"Mmm...you swallow spunk like good bottom~..." Rampardos merely grunted as Tyrantrum pulled out of his mouth. But not soon after, an extra shot he had been holding splattered all over Rampardos's face, making him sputter on his retort. "And now you look like bottom too~."

"Oooh, are you just gonna let him say that?" Skarmory called from above.

The defiled Rock type got on his feet, a shadow resting over his eyes. "No..." Rampardos's voice had dropped down an octave, it seemed. Then, he literally Iron Head'd Tyrantrum's gut. Hard.

"Oog!" Tyrantrum groaned, being sent on his back on the ground. Rampardos breathed heavily as he straddled the rex's face, slightly shorter length of meat hovering near Tyrantrum's mouth. "Suck. Now."

"Me no bottom!"

"Suck. It." He raised a glowing claw in threat. Not wanting anymore blows, Tyrantrum slowly but surely opened his jaw and slid the opposing member inside. Not satisfied with this speed, Rampardos shoved himself inside, getting a blanket of warmth on his cock.

"Ahh!~" he growled while Tyrantrum's eyes widened. "Much be-better...~" His muzzle may have been wider, but taking something big down his throat left Tyrantrum gagging a bit more than his rival did.

"And s-so warm."

"Oh he is now, hmm?" Skarmory commented, flying down to a nearby branch behind them.

"And tight too." Rampardos grinned as he started moving his hips.

"I bet. Why don't you see what he really has in store for you, hmmm?"

"Like what?"

"He knows Fire Fang. It could make it even warmer for you."

"Oh! Good idea!" He looked down to Tyrantrum, who was still glaring as he was forced to nearly choke on his cock. "You heard her. Make with Fire Fang."

 _'I show him not to doubt true winner.'_ When the rex didn't not blaze at the mouth as orders. Rampardos raised his claw again, not afraid to use it if he had to. Tyrantrum growled around the cock before inflaming his fangs, increasing the heat around the shaft. Rampardos murred in delight, holding Tyrantrum's head still before his pumps grew a few levels in power. Tyrantrum tried to relax as his rival did for him, hoping this would help him ignore his own shaft slowly rising back up.

"Oooh, someone's enjoying this, I see~." Skarmory teased, chittering in a form of a chuckle. Now sure what she meant, Rampardos looked back, then grinned at seeing Tyrantrum's shaft stand up at full mast once more.

"Looks like he no resist Rampardos~." he commented, looking down to the rex with a smirk. Tyrantrum tried bobbing his head faster, but gasped as Rampardos started rubbing his tail against the cock.

"Now now, no need to hide lust~." Rampardos chuckled, teasing the tip of the rex's cock.

That was the last straw to the dino on the ground. _'Must make him blow!'_ Tyrantrum was getting tired from the humiliation, feeling a blush start to creep onto his face. He willed his throat to swallow against Rampardos's mighty shaft to squeeze him.

"AHH!" Rampardos cried out in surprise, not expecting him to take in the rest of his cock so easily like that. With the element in his favor, Tyrantrum's mouth grew warmer as he throated the dick in his mouth with the will of a very prideful male. In return, Rampardos groaned while moving his tail harder and rougher against the Pokemon's cock.

Skarmory watched closely, trying to get a clear sign of who'd blow first, as she would as their referee. "Looks pretty close..." she muttered to herself.

 _'Must win!'_ they both thought, trying their hardest to please the other. Coincidence enough, after several minutes of near nail-biting suspense, they both came at the same time. Rampardos roared as he pushed inside the jaw and started filling it with his seed, Tyrantrum following suit, erupting like a volcano with his seed raining down on them both.

Skarmory chuckled, when it was over, as both males panted from their climaxes. "I guess you both know how to please even other males...Another tie, though."

"No! I prove best top!" Tyrantrum yelled after moving his jaw off of Rampardos and getting up.

"How are you gonna do that?" Both males had been ready to shoot more remarks at her, but the question made them ponder, only to seem a little lost on ideas.

Skarmory sighed in exasperation at their pea brains. "Why not mate each other like you're in rut? You both seem to know how to orally please one another."

"But we no have holes like female." Rampardos reminded, sporting a genital slit, not a slit-slit.

"Check under your tails." The request was met with Rampardos lifting his leg and moving his tail out of the way before-

"Oh! We use those holes?" Tyrantrum deduced.

"Yep. So who's first?" She flew down to a closer branch.

"Me take his hole!" declared Rampardos.

"No, me take yours! You smaller!"

"You wet my shaft! Me more ready to take your hole!"

"You moan like female! You want mine in you!" They butt heads once more, cocks growing back to full mast beneath them. Skarmory just face-palmed.

"That's it! I'll be the one to pick who goes on bottom first, but whoever goes first, must be bottom next."

They only huffed and looked away, waiting for her choice. She looked between the two of them and tapped her clawed foot against the branch. It was a tough decision, as either of them could please the other the same way...But...

"Hmmm...Rampardos, you take him first." she finalized, perching on the branch.

"Ha! Me go first!" Rampardos boasted, turning to his rival and making the turning gesture with his claws. Tyrantrum growled before reluctantly moving into the mating position and lifting his tail. Rampardos smirked at this victory before moving closer and prodding the tip of his cock against the Pokemon's hole.

"Just hurry up." Tyrantrum snarled from below, feeling his dignity brace for assault. Rampardos snorted, making sure he was lined up before pushing inside the tight hole with a grunt. Tyrantrum groaned, mostly in discomfort as his anal cherry was claimed by the one person he couldn't stand.

Skarmory flew down and flapped next to Rampardos. "Little tip: take it slow and gentle, and both of you will feel good." she suggested.

"Okay." He cracked his neck, slowing down to a considerate speed. She happened to be right-the resistance that Tyrantrum's hole brought him turned into squeezing for his shaft.

"Give him an occasion lick to the neck to help him relax and he'll really submit." she added while whispering, making sure the big rex couldn't hear it. Rampardos quietly snickered before nodding the affirmative, bearing his weight down on Tyrantrum before he finally sheathed his cock inside. Tyrantrum growled at the lack of goodness for him before shuddering as Rampardos' tongue slowly moved across the back of his neck.

"What...y-you doing...?!" The big rex demanded, feeling a little ease run through his body.

"Me make you submit, so me be gentle." he replied before taking a longer lick across the skin.

"N-no...Submit for f-females...Me no female..." The more licks that came, the more Tyrantrum's stubborn resolve began to break away. And holding it wouldn't do him any good as Rampardos kept it up, pushing his cock in and out of his tight, warm hole. The pain that came with losing one's virginity was rapidly depleting, a little too fast for Tyrantrum's comfort, and he couldn't focus on it any longer.

Soon, a noise rather unfamiliar rang through the clearing, but it brought a mocking grin to Rampardos's face. He looked down to its source, chuckling in pride.

"Sounds like you like me in you~." Tyrantrum blushed as he let another involuntary moan out of growing pleasure. Rampardos started going even faster in his hole, making his cock rock hard and grind it against the ground in a surprisingly good way.

"N-no me don't..." he meekly replied, trying to focus on something other than that good feeling from that cock in his anus.

Skarmory flew down from her branch and landed next to his face. "The sooner he cums, the sooner you go on top. So try to relax." she stated.

"B-but...why...?"

"If it's too tight, he won't be able to move as much, and it'll take longer...Unless you like being submissive...~"

He wouldn't have any of that. "S-shut up! I'll do it!" Tyrantrum finally breathed, slowly this time, and let his sphincters relax around Rampardos. This had the provided effect as the dominating male growled and his thrusts grew harder as his hips slapped against Tyrantrum's. The roughness left the rex's ass a little red, and he held a sudden whimper to feel more.

"Mmm...g-getting really...snug..." Rampardos commented, feeling his gritty precum shoot into Tyrantrum's rear. Its warmth and viscosity gave enough lubricant to go all the more quicker inside of this seemingly untamable ***** hole.

"R...just...explode..." Tyrantrum was just about done with this, ready to have his turn despite him moaning from time to time. Not like he could help it; with how thick Rampardos was, his prostate couldn't get a break.

"C-can't...still not ready yet...~"

"Move faster then." Skarmory called up to him. Rampardos had to literally hold on to Tyrantrum's hips with closely scale-piercing strength to do so, as the angling was a little messy.

"So tight!" Tyrantrum squirmed, ready to move to get his payback as he moaned again.

"See? You love submitting."

"N-no...!~" he whined, scratching against the barren ground. He just wanted the big lug to cum already! But, Arceus would shine down on the hapless male as the throbbing that had started in his ass was not his sphincters quivering like a female's pussy.

"Me ready to blow!" Rampardos warned, trading speed for power as he went as deep as he could inside his rival.

"J-just do IT!" Tyrantrum even squeezed down to help, which in the end provided the push Rampardos needed to cum. He slammed inside one more time, letting out a roar as his seed spilled inside the rectum of the rex. Said rex just whimpered as his own shaft throbbed in response, nearly cumming with Rampardos as he was filled with hot spunk. He could feel his belly distend like he had eaten a good meal or several courses at once, and he felt warm all over. Tyrantrum sighed in relief when his rival finished. Rampardos hummed in satisfaction before pulling out and grinning in victory, loving the sight of Tyrantrum's butt hole oozing a little of his seed.

"Hah, now _you_ look like female."

"Shut up!" The big rex hurried to stand up, rearing like a horse and kicking Rampardos down to the ground. Once more, Tyrantrum pinned him on his belly, and this time he made sure there'd be no struggling.

"Now it's his turn." Skarmory reminded, moving to a different branch to watch what she presumed would be a bit more difficult time.

"Yeah, yeah!" Tyrantrum angrily grumbled, getting his shaft aimed right before making his way in without being gentle. Rampardos groaned at the rough entry, feeling like this wasn't how it was supposed to go and reflexively tightening his rectal muscles on his rival.

Tyrantrum huffed from the effort he had to use with this contingency. "Hmph, me show you who better mater!" He moved forward, going at an even rough pace as revenge for the nearly demeaning sex he just went through.

"Remember, relax." Skarmory turned to Rampardos, a little worried that should he resist, he might get his asshole ruined. He nodded, breathing shallowly to get his anus relaxed around his rougher partner. Tyrantrum though didn't wait nor slowed and kept moving his hips at a fast pace. The metal bird that accompanied them felt fit to move so that she was next to Tyrantrum's head.

"Why so rough?" she asked, hoping this wasn't what she thought it was.

"This revenge!" It _was_ what she thought it was.

"Revenge? I thought you liked it."

"I show me the best mate!"

"Says the one who was moaning from being rutted." she reminded. In anger to that spiteful comment, Tyrantrum growled, more so as he felt Rampardos was too tight around his massive girth for progress.

"Ease up!" He smacked the fossil's ass, more befitting to do than smacking his hips against the other male. The male on bottom merely whimpered and stayed as he was.

"Maybe if you try being gentle, he'll relax." Skarmory requested, to no avail as Tyrantrum responded with,

"No! Me screw females same way! They ease up when me say so!"

"Well maybe being gentle can get even better results. If you don't try, how do you truly know?"

He huffed. "And what you know?"

"Maybe because I've mated before and know how to use complete sentences."

That was something he couldn't help and she knew it. "Quiet!" He snarled at her, but this loss of focus actually made him slow down inside of Rampardos. Said male let out a low growl and started to relax his anus.

"And see? He like!" He added to yell at her.

"Only cause you actually went slow."

"I'm not slow!"

"Well try going slow and you might make him moan."

"Hmph!" The continued conversation made him go eve slower than when he started, the pleasure of it finally kicking in for Rampardos. He started relaxing more and his body lightly tingled from the large shaft.

"Mmmm..." Despite the earlier harsh pace, he still found it within him to enjoy this. Even if his anus was stretched to its limit.

"See? Now lick him."

"Do this, do that..." Tyrantrum grumbled as he leaned down, bearing his heavier weight on Rampardos before licking his neck. Rampardos shuddered and opened up more as his cock got stiffer, Tyrantrum's thrusts becoming even better and better by the minute. Tyrantrum, however, saw this as more opportunity to gloat.

"You like that, don't you bottom?" the rex teased.

"Shut up." Rampardos shot back, glaring at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Says the one who moaned first.~"

"And then you moaned when he moved in you." Skarmory retorted with a smirk.

"Shut it! He moaned first and that's that!" Tyrantrum began to speed up again. Rampardos groaned, his body was feeling hotter and started to instinctively move his ass against his rival's thrusts.

"See? He like being bottom." Tyrantrum was really adamant on this point, especially when his shaft started hitting the fossil in his prostate. This caused Rampardos's cock to twitch, making it grind against the clearing floor and bringing him even more bliss. "Oh yes...~" Skarmory rolled her eyes before going back to Rampardos to check on him.

"How does it feel?"

"G-good!~" he yelled out of instinct, not one to hold back on his thoughts.

"Wow, I figured your pride would have held out longer." Skarmory smirked at this display of submission, wondering if Rampardos might be hiding something.

"Me think it's g-good!~" he yelled again, feeling another orgasm come up.

"I think now is a good time to go your fastest." she turned to Tyrantrum.

"Finally~." The rex's body shook a bit before his thrusting speed returned to how it was when he started fucking his rival, this time being mindful of his tongue. Rampardos yelled as Tyrantrum's licks became longer and slower while his thrusts became rougher, adding a mix of pain and pleasure that he could live with. From that, the pressure in the fossil's loins grew too much to hold back.

"Me g-g-getting close again...!~" Rampardos announced, his shaft streaming precum on the ground behind him.

"Me ready to blown in tight hole!"

"Then just cum already." Skarmory interjected, ready to get this contest over and done with. Tyrantrum slammed inside one last time before roaring out to the skies, unloading his jizz inside of his rival's ass. Rampardos roared his own bliss, erupting his orgasm behind him. Skarmory had to fly up to avoid the spunk from touching her.

'Wow, these two sure are loaded. And it just goes on too!' she mused as the whole back area behind the two dinos was completely splattered in Rampardos's seed. It kept going for a few minutes before Rampardos' started to calm down. The damage had been done however, and the whole area reeked of their collective musk. Skarmory hadn't been betting on that as she felt a little tingle down below. The rex grunted, his own climax coming to an end as well. Both Rock types panted, Tyrantrum pulling out of Rampardos' butt and his seed slightly seeped out from the hole it was pumped into.

He huffed, breathing all over Rampardos's rear and making his gaping anus clench in a reflexive yet futile manner. The sight made him grin in victory. "Me is best mater!"

"Technically you both came equal amount of times, so it's still a tie." They both roared out their frustration comically at that. "I guess there's only one way to decide."

"WHAT?!"

"Both of you are just gonna have to keep fucking the other till one of you passes out." The dinosaurs looked at each other and glared, huffing through their noses and shouting one thing the surrounding area for miles afar wouldn't forget:

"ME WILL BE **BEST MATER**!"

'Oh boy...This might take a while.'

* * *

 **Yes, it will Skarmory. We all know how guys get when they compete, especially when they're wild and horny.**

 **And that also concludes the last of my original requests! I am free to tend to any new requests I've gotten during my binging, and anymore you guys may have. I have a lot of people to thank, and especially one person who helped me through all the old requests I had. He know who he is. ;)**

 **Anyway, I'll be sure to get back to speed as the week progresses, so until then...**

 **Moncheli!**


	48. Futa Nidoqueen X Nidoking

**A very odd change to the norm.**

* * *

"Okay….I-i can do this…." Western Amago was common for its great abundance of forests. Ranging from small clearings that lead into vast meadows to evergreens, this side of the pokephilia-friendly region was more for the nature lovers, or forest-dwelling Pokemon in general. Which brings us to one such creature currently moving cautiously within a forest.

Twas a Nidoking, an oddly timid one at that. The naturally proud and territorial Pokemon trekked with a steady stroll, opposed to a more commanding gait through the brush of the forest's trees and shrubs.

His mission? Find a mate before nighttime, or be kicked out the family cave. It wasn't something he should have been worried about-but being on his own was a big fear of his. He doesn't know if he'll ever live outside of family, so this was more of a desperate struggle to stay with at least someone. So, he was on the hunt for a mate, or at least a friend with benefits to crash with.

And so far, his search has left him high-hung and dry.

"How h-hard is it to find a Nidoqueen….They're usually everywhere…." He checked treetops, secret areas, meadows, anywhere that would house a few Nidoqueens or more. Nothing. He got nothing with every comb.

The sun was starting to set too, so that was a greater thing to panic about. Adrenaline filled Nidoking's systems as he started jogging through the area, looking high and low for something to be a mate with. Anything. He began to pant in panic, twirling around for another presence. And it was because of this that he caught something-after five hours of searching-

A female's scent.

He took a deeper whiff the sweet smell, getting a good, general direction of where it originated from and began to follow it. The scent seemed to come from one of the clearings he had not checked yet, but as he neared where the smell was strongest it was obvious why he hadn't checked.

It was surrounded by the thickest of shrubs and trees, so unless you accidentally ran inside, you wouldn't even know it existed. So, with a bit of a struggle, Nidoking made his way inside of the area and gasped.

Across to the other end of where he entered rested a Nidoqueen. And boy did her scent get his loins going-every Nidoking knew that Nidoqueens were perfect for fuckbuddies and/or mates as they can't get pregnant by any means known to Pokemon. She'd be perfect.

"Uh….e-excuse me, miss….?" Although he was ready, his shyness kicked in as he approached. "A-are you….okay….?"

She turned with a rather neutral face before grinning a bit. "I'm okay, sweetie. What about you?"

"E-erm….I'm fine...just...I've been walking for a while looking for a female…."

Nidoqueen giggled. "Of course you'd have trouble finding a female at this time of year. They all migrated out of the forest to spend exotic time with their mates.

Dammit, he forgot about that. Maybe his Ma or Pa mentioned it as they were forcing him out of the cave to go mate hunting and it slipped his mind. He was tired this morning. "W-what….what about you….? Aren't you going…?"

She grinned wider at this. "Sweetie, if I'm still here, what does that tell you?"

Nidoking facepalmed at his stupidity. She was single. So, she'd obviously be here instead of out for a reason. "Well….would you li-"

"Before you ask to mate with me, tell me something." Without turning around or away, she stood up, showing that she was taller than him by a head and a half.

"Y-yes….?"

"Are you willing to do anything to have a mate?"

He answered without hesitation, as the sky was growing darker by the minute. "Yes, yes! I'll do anything!"

"Without a shadow of a doubt?" Nidoqueen's grin grew her widest at his answer.

"Mhm! Mhm!" Nidoking nodded, his semi-erect shaft twitching in the cool air. Oh, he was just ready to get this over and done with. Just simple penis to vagina…...vagina, vagina, vagina, vagina-

WHERE'S THE VAGINA!?

Nidoking fell back as she turned around, showing not a puffy slit ready to feel the might of a Nidoking but a hard schlong throbbing in need. He was so confused, he fell back to the ground and tried to crawl away. Then, something in his brain stirred and a memory played.

"Don't go to the deep ends of the forest. Nilyna is staying behind this year to collect males for prisoners and I don't want you being taken from me!"

Nidoking now regrets being a slouch, especially when his mother's giving directions. Now, he was trapped-or so he believed-with the one girl everyone was afraid of.

"D-don't hurt me….." he pleaded, backing up towards a tree as she slowly approached.

"Awww, sweetie~. I don't hurt my boys-they're my family. I only hurt them when they need discipline~." Nilyna chuckled with her mouth closed, shaft beginning to ooze and releasing the very scent that drew Nidoking right into her trap. The tree blocked off anymore progress and the male Drill Pokemon gulped as she stepped in front of him. "Now then, since you're one of the more….squeaky boys...I'll just have to do the work…~"

For some reason, his penis wasn't going down as it should be. Nidoking didn't have a thing for dickgirls, but it was like his cock was completely into the concept as it stood up tall for Nilyna to see. Hopefully, becoming mates wouldn't count if she didn't fuck him with that….

Was it even a dick anymore? It's a monster. A monster in between the wrong set of legs.

Nilyna leaned to him and grasped his cock, making him jolt and whimper from beneath her.

"I d-don't...wanna do this…." he pleaded, hoping she'd just go away. But from the look in her eyes and her ever-present erection, she's not letting him off easy.

"Oh, you do~. A female's a female, right~?" She climbed up his body and straddled his hips. Nidoking's shaft rested between her ass cheeks, and the way she squeezed on him let him know one thing-it was going in there.

"P-p-please….." This was NOT how he envisioned losing his virginity…..to a dickgirl...He prayed to Arceus above that he'd make it through this without being caught as she moved forward and pushed her hips back. Her tight rosebud was speared on contact, and it brought a groan from the both of them.

"P-pull out! I-i-it won't fit!" he yelled, holding his load in from blowing so fast. She was just that tight.

"D-don't worry sweetie….I'll make it f-fit~..." Nilyna grinned down at him, easing him inside her slowly. She would feel his cock pulse within her, but she knew he was holding it. They always did-cumming within someone makes them your mate. And judging by how his face had veins in it from his efforts, he REALLY didn't want to be mates with her…..

A sniffle caught him off-guard and he looked up to see a tear in her eye. "W-what the…?"

"Why don't you want to be mates with me…?" she questioned, the lone tear falling onto his chest and more following after.

"B-but…..I...I-"

"S-save it….." She slammed down on his cock, taking every inch of its ridged meat inside of her ass. He yelled out in surprise, adorning a grimace on his face as his will cracked a tad. "A-all you males….and your s-standards….You think I'm just a f-freak…."

"B-but-" Nidoking yelled out more as she bounced on him hard, their hips coming together harshly.

"D-don't you….?"

"I-"

"Don't you!?"

"No!" The answer made her stock still, which was enough for Nidoking as he blew his pent-up load inside of her butt. The force of it nearly pushed her up off of it, and she loved it. Especially with the look of relief on his face.

"...Now was that so hard~?" The question jolted him out of his afterglow as soon as it started.

"What...do you mean…?"

"All of you males are so gullible. I don't care how you think of me~. Just know that once we get started, I'm not stopping till one of us is out cold~."

Dammit, she lied! Now Nidoking felt betrayed…..and now….he was stuck with her till death or departure. And he doubted the latter was even a choice.

"Now then, let's get you home~. I'm sure your family would love to see that even in my arms, you were able to 'stop me from catching you'." She pulled off his cock, letting some of his seed stream down on his lower body. Her anus ached in a good way, and she would no doubt try for more.

"F-fine…." Nidoking stood up shakily, his legs nearly numb from the rough sex he just experienced. Nilyna grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out the clearing and towards his home. How she knew where it was would be a mystery to him, but he could have a fair guess as to why she'd know.

With her navigational skills, they were at his family cave in no time. And right before the sun went down.

"Naland? You around here, boy?" Nidoking's, or Naland's, mother called from inside.

"Sounds like I just made it…."

"You sure did, lover boy~." Nilyna smacked his butt, making him yelp and move it out of range.

"H-hey! Don't do tha-"

"Naland?" Before he would chastise his 'mate' on her antics, his mother had appeared at the entrance of the cave. And by the looks of her narrowed eyes and held hips, she was not happy with him for a second. "Why are you back so late, boy?"

He was momentarily speechless at the moment, still rubbing his sore bottom. "Errm…..uh….Y-you see…"

"See what?"

"I w-was…..busy…."

"Busy what? Being a woman's slave? And why is SHE here?" Naland's mother pointed fiercely at Nilyna, who merely smiled at being acknowledged.

"Uh…"

"If I may, miss", the Nidoqueen intervened, "I can explain everything to you in private."

That got the elder Nidoqueen quiet. "Hmmmmmph."

"Come on. It's better to know what will become of your son now that we're mates."

"You're WHAT!?" Her attitude took a nose dive. "Naland, I told you to STAY AWAY FROM HER! What PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDE-..."

Nilyna had grabbed his mother's shoulder for her attention, Naland himself looking a little close to tears. "Please. Let me explain."

"Hmph….." The old 'Queen simply stalked off back into the cave, not going too far as to let Nilyna follow. Which she did, once she gave Naland a little peck on the forehead. And thus, the Nidoking was left to himself.

He sniffled, wiping his eyes as he would hear shouting, albeit muffled, from inside his family den. He wondered if his little brothers and sisters were still up...So, he began walking inside quietly to check. He tip-toed past the room where his mother and his 'mate' were busy arguing and went to the back where the bed caves were. Sure enough, looking inside, he saw that his twin little brothers and five sisters were up and wondering what the noise was for.

"Nal?" the youngest of them all squeaked, being the Nidoran of the twins.

"Hey guys…."

"Why's Momma so angry? Did something happen to Papa?" one of the girls squeaked.

"N-no, actually….I'm leaving…." This made the little ones jolt in surprise before he was glomped by all of them.

"NO!" "DON'T GO!" "WE NEED YOU HERE!" were the common yells and squeaks among them, making him feel guilty for even going out to the wrong direction.

"L-look, I'm sorry…" Naland pushed him off his face just so he would speak.. "But….we mated and…."

"We don't CARE! JUST STAY WITH US!"

"Yeah! You can be our mate!" The girls seemed more insistent on his stay than the boys. But then again, their decision must be more addled due to it being heat season.

"I'm sorry…..But please….I have t-"

"Ooooh, you never told me you had siblings~." Nilyna had stepped into the room and all the little ones froze. They've heard enough from their mother about who this was.

"N-n-n-naughty N-n-nidoqueen…." they all squeaked fearfully, backing away from her.

"Hmph. Cute yet shy. That's a recipe for disaster~." the Nidoqueen chuckled, hugging onto Naland and whispering to his ear. "I can smell it. They want you in them like I do-badly~."

He shuddered and backed away. "Do we leave now…?"

"Mhm."

"NO!" The oldest among the seven kids jumped up onto Nilyna and bit on her as much as it could, revealing to be Naland's sister once the futa turned around. "I won't LET YOU!"

"Sweetie, calm down. I'm not taking him prisoner. Besides, I talked it out with your mummy…" She plucked the little Nidorina off her back. "And she agrees that Naland has to move out. But, he has to come to visit once or twice a month."

"Make it once or twice a WEEK!" the little one yelled again.

"Can't do that, darling. I have to get him used to his new den and having him gone at times every week would make that very difficult. You'll understand when you're older…." Nilyna put her down and grabbed Naland's hand. "We have to go now, sweetie…~"

"O-okay…." He turned to his little brothers and sisters. "Bye guys…."

"B-bye…." Most of them looked down, minus the little one Nilyna finished talking to, and began to sniffle. Before the alluring sobs could start, Nilyna took Naland out of there quickly. Going down the corridor, they came across Naland's mother, whose arms were crossed with a stoic gaze. He looked to her and vice versa, almost as if this would be the last time they saw or spoke to each other.

"...Mom…?"

She stood there in silence, closing her eyes before responding with, "Don't make me have to send your father after her."

That sounded final. "Y-yes Mom…."

"Come, come Naland~." Nilyna moved them on and out, going back the way they came. Naland took the time to look back to the den. He would see his family out there, watching them wave him off. He gave one back before they disappeared from view….

* * *

The newly made couple had been walking for a fair bit, the night reaching its peak and shrouding the whole forest in near pitch black darkness. It was a wonder to the insecure Nidoking as to how his mate could see where they were supposed to go.

Imagine his surprise when, after stumbling and tripping over his own feet, they reached where Nilyna's den was supposed to be. The sudden change of ground aided in alarming Naland's blind-as-a-bat behavior that they were in the right place to his knowledge. And the smell….yeah, the smell was evidence enough too.

"S-so….we're here…." he spoke once the outside was out of sight.

"That we are~. You should see it during the day-much more fascinating then~." she told him, leading the blind Nidoking towards the back of her den. Naland would be even more surprised when they came across a door….

"What is this….?"

She didn't answer right away, but when she did her tone was more businesslike. "Honey, what you're about to see is gonna change your view about me. You ready?"

Not really sure what would be so serious as it would get him to look at her differently, he nodded. She smiled a bit before opening the door, the scent of sex and sweat hitting Naland hard. Before he would question it, she pushed him inside and shut the door behind them.

It was dark. Again. And this time Naland couldn't even see a foot in front of him. Luckily, she found a light source-flicking a switch and a single light bulb dangling above them turned on. Looking around, the Nidoking saw that they weren't in just some cave….this looked more like a human office made of stone….

"Uh….Nilyna….where are we….?"

"Oh, if I told you the whole story, you'd fall asleep, dear." She patted his shoulders. "So why not I tell you the short version?" Since it was being offered, he nodded. "Well, this used to be an evil human base a long time ago, before a good human kicked them out. Then they tried to reestablish the base here again, and some of the elder 'Kings and 'Queens kicked them back out. Now, this place is abandoned….at least until I got to it~."

That smile on her face didn't look very innocent, and when she went over to a stand behind a window, his curiosity peaked enough to make him go over and look himself.

What he saw did indeed change how he saw his mate.

Dimly lit albeit, they were overlooking a room filled with chained up, gagged male Pokemon of all sorts of species. A few were Nidokings like Naland, but other than them those were the only familiar ones. They were all sleeping it seemed, but in each area they were, signs of a struggle could be seen around the walls they were chained against-an example being an Eelektross having gorges along the stone wall that kept him bound.

One common thing between them were their shafts; however big or fat, they all had a purple needle or two sticking out of them.

"...Nilyna….."

"Yes, my Naland?" She came over and hugged him, almost like what he was seeing wasn't as big of a deal as he thought it was.

"What is this…..? All of it. What is it?"

"Sweetie, don't get worked up. It's just the Training Room."

"For what?" Either he had this in him, or seeing other helpless males like he was hours earlier set him off.

"You see, dear, you're not the only case of sissy boy penis around the forest. I've had my fair share of boys who preferred getting nailed over nailing others. So, before they could be shunned by the forest dwellers, I took them in to train them. Needless to say….." A few of them shifted and moved down below. "It's been a really difficult test.:

"So….you kidnapped….gays…..and tried to make them….straight….?" Naland concluded, but Nilyna shook her head.

"Nono, most of them are bisexual. I just want them to not be so easy to tame. That's where you come in."

"Me….?"

"Oh yes. I've given them plenty of chances to dominate me, but they must be scared of my unnatural genitalia because they just give up-sometimes in the middle of a session. So, since you're not unnatural downstairs, I want you to do what you do best-be a sissy."

That hurt more than it was supposed to help. "I'm not a sissy!" he yelled.

Nilyna chuckled. "I don't mean it in a bad way. I'm just saying that you don't seem to be one to take the lead in a session."

Naland huffed and looked away, noticing that a couple of the bound males were awake and looking up to the lit window at them; a Nidoking and a Girafarig to be specific. "So what if I don't…?"

"Then you'd be their salvation."

"What?"

"If you let yourself be their sissy, they can be let go sooner than you think. You're risking your pride to save lives, or keeping your pride and keeping lives in captivity."

This left him to think as more of them began to wake up. Did he really want to just be a bitch 24/7 in the name of a greater society? He knows that these guys deserve to be free but…..why couldn't he just let them go whenever she left?

She must have seen his gaze shift around. "Oh don't think about trying to help them escape. No one's fought back from me for a few months now.

Well that was out….which only meant one thing…..

"...fine."

"Fine what, Nal-"

"I'll be their toy…." He unfolded his arms. "But you have to promise, for as long as we are mates, that you won't kidnap guys just to make them dominant."

"I'll try my best, sweetie~." She gave him a kiss on the snout. "Now go get 'em, my big, strong 'King~!"

He huffed before heading down the stairs nearby, coming to the room with the bound males inside and sighing. With Nilyna overlooking, he began to unlock the chains….

* * *

 **Well, it seems you can turn anything smut-filled into a bit of a story now, hmm?**

 **If you're wondering why plot exists, it's to not make this bland. Of course, the usually thing with futa sex is that they get dominated. So why not have a change, except it's still interesting for those who like futanari being fucked? :U**

 **In any case, on to the next one. And onwards too 100 faves! :D**

 **Moncheli.**


	49. Maybe? Who knows, I'll need something!

**I couldn't quit for long. What brought me back, you may wonder?**

 **Unfinished business, and my own smut. From a reader's standpoint, this series has a voice in it that has a tendency to call for anyone paying attention to it. So while it was fun trying to mull over what would be fun SFW stories/chapters, I'm afraid I can't truly go back to that without finishing my NSFW.**

 **(I'll delete my quitting chapter and leave this in its place until I can actually have a chapter to replace _this_ one.)**


End file.
